Children of Fairies
by TheEarthbendingRavenclaw
Summary: A series of One Shots about the next generation of Fairy Tail wizards. Sequel to "Born of End Darkness and Celestial Light." Highly recommend you read that first, though it's technically not needed. NatsuXLucy, GrayXJuvia, GajeelXLevy, ErzaXJellal, LaxusXMirajane, WendyXRomeo, ElfmanXEvergreen, LisannaXBickslow. Cover art by AmaterasuX793 on pinterest.
1. Smoke Rings and Gate Keys

**Smoke Rings and Gate Keys:**

 **Farrah Lee-Dreyar: 5**

 **Nashi Dragneel: 2**

 **Storm Fullbuster: 2**

 **Cato Dreyar: 2**

 **Roman Fernandez: 1**

 **Persephone Redfox: 1**

 **Koree Redfox: 1**

"Hey, Luce, c'mere!"

Lucy had just finished closing up her bag when she heard her husband calling for her. She arched an eyebrow as she ventured downstairs, making sure to take her backpack with her. She and the girls were going on a job, just them. A chance for them to get away from the kids for a few days and earn some money. Hey, couldn't leave all the fun to the boys. She was still waiting for them to come pick her up, though, so she had time to see what Natsu was up to.

Natsu was seated in the middle of the living room floor. Nashi, their 2-year-old daughter, was doing and excited dance in front of him.

"'Gain, 'gain, 'gain!" she was cheering. She rushed towards him, grabbing both sides of his face with her hands. "Daddy, 'gain!"

"Wait. Wait for Mommy to get here, okay?"

"Daddy, I wanna go 'gain!"

"Okay, I'm here, what's going on?" Lucy said as she set her bag down and squatted down next to Natsu.

"Alright, ready, Nashi?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah!" Nashi skipped back, dancing from excitement. "Do it, Daddy. Do it."

Natsu chuckled as he straightened his shoulders, a mischievous look in his eye.

"Fire dragon roar!" he shouted.

"Wait, Natsu-" Lucy shrieked. Surely he was not crazy enough to breathe fire inside at their toddler daughter!

Natsu blew a smoke ring towards Nashi, who burst into a loud series of giggles as she tried to grab it. It, of course, blew right past her. She let out a squealing giggle as she turned and chased after it until it disappeared.

"Uh-oh!" she said as she turned back to her parents who were both chuckling at her. "It go bye-bye!"

"Did it go bye-bye?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah," Nashi answered.

"Can you make it come back? You do it, now," Natsu said.

Nashi grinned as she turned back to them.

"Go on, you do it."

"Fiya Dwagon Woaw!" she shouted before blowing raspberries.

Lucy could help but burst out laughing, at the way her daughters face furrowed in concentration as she continued making "pfft!" noises.

"Aw, it no work," Nashi pouted. Only for a second though. In an instant she'd skipped back over to Natsu and had grabbed his face again.

"I can't do it. You do it 'gain, Daddy."

"I do it? Okay."

Nashi grinned as she shuffled back, bouncing in anticipation.

"Fire dragon roar!"

Nashi squealed and chased after the smoke ring again. Lucy chuckled as she watched her race after the gray circle in the air, chubby hands reaching for it.

"You silly girl!" she smiled as the ring disappeared again.

"Aw!" Nashi pouted.

"Okay, now you do it," Natsu encouraged.

Nashi continued pouting and shook her head.

"C'mon, sweetie, you do it."

"Uh-uh. I can't."

"Ah, sure you can. Try it again."

"Uh-uh."

"C'mon just one more try for Daddy? Plleeeeaassseee."

Lucy arched an eyebrow at Natsu. They already knew Nashi wasn't going to be a dragon slayer. A prophecy had predicted that she'd use a lost brand of magic know as the Flames of Tartarus, or Titan Fire, either name worked. Why was he so insistent that she try to do a dragon roar.

"No!"

"But you're so cute when you try it!"

Ah, there it was. Lucy shook her head. Sometimes she wondered which was the toddler and which was the father when it came to those two. She had to admit, though, Nashi's "dragon roar" was adorable.

Nashi let out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay. If you in-sis-ta!"

"If you insist?" Natsu arched an eyebrow as he laughed. "Oh, you've been hanging around Mommy too much, Nashi!"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Lucy crossed her arms.

Nashi took up her best fighting pose and shouted: "Fiya Dwagon Woaw!"

She blew raspberries once more and waved her arms wildly. While the blowing didn't result in anything, after about the third arm flap a burst of tiny, dark crimson, sparkling flames fluttered into existence around the little girl, dancing wildly about her head. Natsu and Lucy gasped at the sight. Nashi gasped and began jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Look, Daddy! I did it!"

"You did something!" Natsu agreed. "Never seen that one before!"

The glittering flames vanished.

"Aw, they go bye-bye too!" Nashi whined as Lucy drew near her and picked her up.

"I don't think I've seen that one either," Lucy said as she stared intently at her daughter. "Come to think of it, the only one I've ever seen her use is Rhea's Flame. And even then, only when she's scared."

Rhea's Flame was a protective Titan Fire spell developed by the Titaness Rhea. Whenever it was cast over someone they'd be covered in a pink flame. The fire wouldn't hurt them, but it would burn anyone the caster or casted-upon regarded as a danger or foe. So far this was the only Titan Flame Nashi had ever cast, and only when she was scared, startled, or nervous. So far she hadn't seemed to be able to control it.

"Yeah," Natsu nodded as he drew closer to his wife and child. "How'd you do that, sweetie?"

"I dunno!" Nashi shrugged.

A knock came at the door.

"That must be the girls," Lucy said as she passed Nashi to Natsu. "I'll be back in two days," she promised.

"Alright, have fun, kick some butt," Natsu smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Ick!" Nashi cried in disgust as she crinkled her tiny nose. Both parents giggled at her revulsion. Lucy ruffled the little girl's head.

"Mommy's going on a job for a few days, okay?"

"No!" Nashi crossed her arms. "Mommy stay."

Lucy's bottom lip stuck out slightly at the sad look on her daughter's face. "It's only going to be for a little while, baby. I'll be back soon."

"No!" Nashi grabbed her face. "Mommy stay!"

"Mommy can't stay. Mommy's gotta go on a job."

"No. You gotta stay."

"Alright, Nashi," Natsu gently pried the little girl's hands from her mother's face. "She'll be back, don't worry."

"No!" Nashi began crying.

Lucy clutched a hand to her chest. "Oh, honey," she kissed Nashi's cheek. "I promise I'll come back. And I'll bring you presents."

Nashi wiped her eyes on her hands.

"Nashi…" Lucy felt her heart breaking slightly.

"Just go on and go, love," Natsu said. "The longer you stay the worse it will be on both of you. Trust me. I know."

This was the first overnight job Lucy had taken since Nashi's birth. Natsu had been the one to go off during the past two years, so he had a bit more experience with this than she did.

"Okay," Lucy groaned, picking up her backpack.

"We'll be alright," Natsu promised her. "You just enjoy yourself."

"I'll try," Lucy promised, stealing another small kiss from her husband before walking outside.

"Hey, Lu-Lu!" Levy cheered as she raced to hug her friend.

"Nice of you to join us," Erza commented, a bit of annoyance in her voice. Mirajane and Juvia waving from behind her giant cart of suitcases and belongings.

"Sorry it took me so long, Nashi was crying."

"Aw," Levy stuck out her bottom lip. "Did Natsu have to shove you out the door, too?"

"Why, did Gajeel have to shove you?"

"Yeah…"

"Did Persephone and Koree cry too?"

"Just Koree," Levy answered as she and Lucy walked back to the group. "Persephone barely even gave me a wave good-bye. I have never seen such a reserved and cool baby, Lu! I swear, she's so much like Gajeel it's uncanny!"

"Storm cried," Juvia whimpered as they began walking off. "I felt like such a failure of a mother leaving me there, but my Gray told me that I needed some time away so I trusted him."

"Cato wasn't so bad," Mirajane said. "Farrah, though. Well, she didn't cry but she did look scared. She has such separation anxiety. But given what happened to her birth parents I can't blame her."

"How are her nightmares?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"They're getting better. She's still got a long way to go, though."

"What about you, Erza?" Levy asked. "Did Roman cry?"

"No, actually. He just gave me a hug and a kiss and then went to Jellal like a little angel."

"Honestly, how is that child so well-behaved?" Lucy crossed her arms. "It's totally not fair! He hasn't caused you two a lick of trouble since he was born!"

"I know," Erza bragged. "We really are fortunate to have such a wonderful child. He's already so kind and intelligent. He'll grow up to be an exceptional young man!"

"Well, I'm sure my little Storm will be just as exceptional," Juvia stated.

"Guys, it's not a competition," Mirajane said. "All of our babies are amazing and will grow into wonderful wizards."

As the conversation continued, Lucy thought back to the sparkling flames Nashi had casted. What were those? Was it another Titan's Flame, or was it just a some other type of fire. Maybe one of the other girls would know?

"Hey, um, guys? Can I ask you something…?" Lucy recounted the event to her friends.

"Hm…" Erza stroke her chin as she dragged her cart of bags behind her. "It would seem that Nashi has indeed unlocked another of the Titan's flames."

"Maybe. But when Rhea came through it had a specific purpose. To protect," Lucy explained. "And when we contacted Rhea she said each flame had a purpose. This didn't really seem to do anything other than sparkle though."

"Maybe just doesn't know how to use it yet," Levy suggested. "This is the first time she's used it right? Maybe she just needs practice to figure out what she's supposed to do with it."

"Maybe," Lucy pondered as they continue along the road. They kept travelling until night came. They found a flat piece of land next to a bridge crossing over a stream to camp at. They chatted around the fire eating dinner.

"Juvia, are you okay?" Mirajane asked after a while. "You've been awfully quiet tonight."

"Oh, well, erm," Juvia muttered. "Is it possible we could take a few more of these jobs. This is nice and I won't be able to go on them for a while in about three months."

"What do you mean-" Lucy began asking, until realization hit her. "Wait! Juvia, are you pregnant?"

Juvia smiled and nodded.

Squeals erupted from all the girls as they hugged her.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Mirajane cheered.

"What did Gray say?" Erza asked before laughing. "He didn't faint did he?"

"No, not this time," Juvia chuckled. "We'd actually planned it this time."

"Have you told Storm yet?" Levy asked.

"Yes, but I don't think he understood," Juvia answered.

"Well, to answer your question, yes, I believe we could take more of these trips. The boys may not like it, but they'll get over it."

"Gajeel's gonna whine that I'm trying to out do him," Levy chuckled.

"I think I'll get more grief from Freed and Bickslow than Laxus," Mirajane giggled. "They were so bummed that he couldn't go with them on a job this weekend."

"Actually, I think Natsu enjoys staying home with Nashi. He was really excited about getting to spend one-on-one time with her this weekend."

"My beloved was equally excited," Juvia sighed. "Though he tried to play it cool. He's such an eager and happy father!" she placed a hand over her still flat stomach. "You and your brother are so lucky!"

The girls chatted on and on until they began to get sleepy. They curled up in their sleeping bags to go to sleep. Lucy tried to got to sleep, but it was hard. This was her first night away from her little girl. In the back of her mind she knew Nashi was going to be fine. Natsu would never let anything happen to her, and he was nothing if not an attentive father (even if he acted as goofy as the toddler). She sighed, and tried to put her worries out of her mind. She was just about to drift off to sleep when she felt something. She lifted her head.

"Hello?" she asked looking about.

There was a presence, similar to the one she felt with she found Cybele's key, which allowed her and Natsu to communicate with Rhea. She sat up and looked about. Was there another gate-key around here? It certainly felt like it.

She turned towards the stream. That seemed to be where the presence was coming from. She stood up and walked towards it. Standing on her tiptoes she peered into the clear water. She could see something shimmering in the middle of the stream.

"Hm," she pondered as she began rolling up her leggings and waded through the water. She pushed her sleeves up and reached into the water, grabbing something cold, hard, and thin. She lifted it to her face.

Sure enough, it was a gate key. It was silver, but it was covered in garnets, similar to Cybele's, only Cybele's key had rose quartzes.

"Well, look at that," she murmured as she waded back to the shore, reaching into her key case. "Let's see if Crux knows who you-oops, wrong one," Lucy said as she realized she'd grabbed her second key ring. While communicating to Rhea she told her and Natsu that they would have another daughter at some point that would become a celestial wizard. Therefore, Lucy had decided not to write a contract with Cybele, but instead save it for that child. She'd do the same for this titan key, whoever the spirit it's gate opened was.

She pulled out her actual keys and called Crux.

"Ah, yes. This is the key for Misbah, the lamp," he said.

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome, I'll be going now."

Lucy waved good-bye to him, before clutching the new key tighter in her hand. "Open, gate of the lamp, Misbah!"

A crimson lamp that looked like a genie's lamp appeared in front of her.

"Huh," Lucy knelt down on her knees in front of it. "Well, this is interesting. Hi there little-ah!"

A plume of smoke poofed out of the arm of the lamp and an actual genie appeared. Well, okay, not an actual genie. Clearly this was a celestial spirit, but she looked like a genie. She had light red skin and eyes, and dark crimson hair and clothing. Her hair was pulled in a high ponytail. She wore a belly dancer's outfit that consisted of a mid-drift showing top, and a long skirt with two thigh-high slits in them. Both of which were embellished in silver beads.

"Well, hello there!" she called. "How ya doing?"

"Oh, hi," Lucy waved back. "I take it you're Misbah?"

"Yup!" the genie-looking creature said. "And I take it you're the Titan Fire wizard. Weird, I thought you'd be a lot younger."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy crossed her arms. "And I'm not the Titan Fire Wizard, my daughter is."

"Oh? Then how'd you find me?" Misbah arched an eyebrow. "Our old master's said that we'd only be heard by the Titan Fire Wizard or a blood relative of them."

"Um, I'm her mother, so I qualify as a blood relative."

"Oh, I guess you do!" Misbah cheered. "So, how can I help you?"

"Well, last time I found a titan's key it was after Nashi had used their flame. So I'm guessing the reason I've found you now is because she just used your old wizard's flame."

"Oooh! So she's using Thea's fire now!" Misbah clapped her hands. "Its soooooo pretty, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it was kind of pretty," Lucy admitted. "It did sparkle quite a bit."

"I know, right!" Misbah agreed. "I can't believe humans used to be afraid of fire. If it hadn't been for Thea showing them how pretty it really was they would have never touched it, and Prometheus would have gone through all that trouble for nothing!"

"Wai-Is that it?" Lucy asked. "It's just pretty."

"What do you mean 'is that's it?'" Misbah set her hands on her hips. "After all the strongest weapon we girls have is our beauty? Why not let our fire to strengthen our va-va-voom and bit?" she danced around provocatively as if to emphasize her point.

"What do you mean strengthen our va-va-voom?" Lucy asked, a bit concerned.

Misbah giggled. "By pretty-fying her flames Thea may have added a few perks by accident. You see-well, I guess I should explain what Prometheus made her do first."

"Made her do first?"

"Prometheus warned Thea not to just use her fire to, as he eloquently put it, 'add to her harem of boy-toys!' So, she made it to where if she puts the flame around her eyes she can choose a person close to her to see through her eyes."

"Huh?" Lucy said.

"So, you're her mother, right? If your daughter puts the flame around her eyes she can let you see what she's seeing, or vice versa if she likes."

"Really?" Lucy gasped. "That's amazing."

"So did all the other titans, but Thea wanted to make sure her fire wasn't just a plain old flame. She wanted to add some spice to it! But…" Misbah giggled. "In doing that she made and oopsy-daisy! She didn't realize it until Ophion made her mad and she tried to burn his eyes out-"

"WHAT!?" Lucy shouted.

"Oh, those two were always going head-to-head," Misbah giggled. "Anyway, she ignited a flame in both of his eyes, and he spent the next week absolutely fawning over her." Misbah began laughing uncontrollably. "It took them seven days before they finally figured out what was wrong! Ophion was mortified when Thea took the spell off him and he realized what he'd been doing."

"IT'S A SEDUCTION FLAME!?" Lucy screeched.

"Yup! And totally by accident!"

"Uh...maybe keep this just between us. I'm not sure I feel comfortable with my daughter having that power."

"Aw, c'mon," Misbah chuckled. "Not gonna let her have a little fun?"

Lucy groaned as she placed a hand to her forehead. "Natsu is gonna have a fit when he hears this."

"Overprotective Daddy, huh?"

Lucy sighed. "Alright, do you by any chance have a message from Thea?"

"No," Misbah said. "But I'll be sure to pop in if I do. Anything else I can do for ya?"

"Not at the moment."

"Alright. Toodle-loo!" and with that Misbah disappeared.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I'm hhhhooooommmmeeee!" Lucy cheered as she stepped into her house.

"Mommy!" Nashi cheered as she ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. She tripped over the space between the living room and kitchen, where the carpet turned to tile.

"Uh-oh," she said.

"Oh no!" Lucy raced to her daughter and lifted her up. "Are you okay?"

"Mommy!" Nashi threw her arms around Lucy's neck.

"I'll take that as a yes," Lucy giggled as she stood up and held her daughter close to her. "Oh, I missed you, baby girl."

"Ah miss ya too," Nashi said.

"Hey, there, sexy," a warm, familiar voice came from behind Lucy. She smiled and turned to find Natsu walking towards her. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her.

"Hey," she smiled back.

"Did you have fun?" Natsu asked.

"Uh-huh," Lucy moved Nashi to one hip, and reached into her pocket. "And look what I found." She held out Misbah's key.

"Whoa! Is that another Titan Key?" Natsu gasped.

"Yup! I-mph!"

Natsu cut Lucy off with a kiss.

"Ick!" Nashi protested, covering her eyes.

"You are amazing, you know that, right?" Natsu said as he leaned his forehead against Lucy's. "Where'd you find it? Who's the titan that used to own it? What did you find out?"

"Found it at the bottom of a stream. The spirit is name Misbah, she said her former wizard was the Titaness Thea. You're not gonna like what she said though…"

"Why is that?" Natsu asked as he and Lucy sat on the couch, Nashi cuddled up in her mother's lap. Lucy explained what Misbah had told her. Once she got to what the second, accidental use was Natsu's eyes grew wide and he jumped to his feet.

"Oh HHHHEEECCCKKKK NO!"

"Natsu," Lucy sighed.

Natsu knelt down to his daughter's level. "Nashi, never use that flame, EVER!"

"Natsu!"


	2. That Time at the Pool

**That Time at the Pool:**

 **AN:** **Part of this one-shot came from Nick's suggestion.**

 **Nick (I'll be sprinkling in more of it as we go along. You actually gave me an idea for Cato! (That I'm sure you'll figure out one we get there.)**

 **Farrah Lee-Dreyar: 5 ½**

 **Nashi Dragneel: 2 ½**

 **Storm Fullbuster: 2 ½**

 **Cato Dreyar: 2 ½**

 **Roman Fernandez: 1 ½**

 **Persephone Redfox: 1 ½**

 **Koree Redfox: 1 ½**

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho! Snazzy!" Natsu cheered as he and Lucy made their way down to the resort pool. It was Grand Magic Games time again, though neither Lucy nor Natsu were on this year's team on account of still having a young child. Still, they wanted to be in Crocus to cheer on the lucky five who had been chosen: Cana, Guildarts, Wendy, Romeo, and Elfman. Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Lisanna were named as the reserve players. Besides, all of the Fairy Tail members who agreed to come along had been placed in a luxurious, all-inclusive resort, so this was basically a free vacation for those not competing.

The resort included fifteen buildings, each with it's own gym, cafe, and general store. The buildings were arranged in a wide circle. Within this circle was a water park, a bar/night club, playground, spa, mini golf park, and arcade.

Lucy smiled as she bounced Nashi on her hip. Indeed, this water park was "snazzy." There were three pools: a regular one, a wave pool, and one set up for water volleyball. A lazy river circled the entire park. Three slide shot into the regular pool, one shaped like a funnel, one that was a straight shot down, and one that was a fairly standard, curving one. A hot tub sat next to a kiddie park. _Whoever thought of that must be a genius!_ Lucy thought. The kiddie park had a very shallow pool, a sandbox, a splash pad that shot up several jets of water, a playground shaped like a pirate ship. It was walled in by a gate with a childproof latch so the children playing inside couldn't slip off.

Lucy set Nashi down next to the gated kiddie park to lather her in sunscreen.

"Hey, Natsu!" Gray's voice called as he raced by, a volley ball in his hands. "Bet you can't beat me!"

"Oh, you're on!" Natsu shouted as he chased after him. Lucy shook her head as she finished putting sunscreen on their daughter, and then opened the gate to let her in.

"Alright, go have fun!" she cheered as Nashi toddled inside, immediately jumping into the pool, splashing water onto Cato, who was sitting in the middle of the pool. Cato screeched and giggled, Nashi giggling as well as she jumped once more, splashing him again. Storm was seated on the step of the playground, simply watching the other children play as he just dipped his toes in the water, a contemplative look on his face. The Redfox twins were seated in the sandbox, throwing handfuls of sand at each other and laughing. Their normally dark teal hair was now a sandy brown. Roman was sitting in the middle of the splash pad, watching in silent wonder as the jets of water shot up around him, brown eyes as wide as they could be, hidden behind his soake purple locks.

Lucy chuckled at the children as she headed towards the hot tub, where Mirajane and Levy was already relaxing. Juvia was lounging in a chair next to the hot tub, a towel draped over her baby bump. Both were wearing two-pieces. Lucy, however, was wearing a one-piece, and had a wrap tied around her waist. Even two-years removed from the birth, she still had stretch marks covering her stomach and upper thighs that she was very self-conscious about it. She waited until she was right at the edge of the hot tub to shed her cover up, and then quickly sunk into the warm water.

"Hey, Lucy," Mirajane waved. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Lucy answered. "You?"

"Relaxed," Mirajane sighed contentedly. "This is really nice."

"You can say that again," Levy nodded, leaning back deeper into the hot water.

"Mama! Mama!" Farrah's voice called from the kidded park.

"Yes, honey?" Mirajane asked.

"Watch this!" Farrah said. She was standing on top of the pirate ship playground. She took two steps back and then jumped off, doing a forward flip before landing squarely on her feet.

"Oh!" Mirajane cringed in fear as she watched.

"Did you see me, Mama?" Farrah asked. "Did you see me?"

"I saw you," Mirajane.

"Did I do good?"

"Yes, but don't do that around the babies, okay? I don't want you to accidently hit one of them."

"I won't!" Farrah promised as she skipped off.

"Quite the little acrobat, isn't she?" Lucy asked.

"She makes me so nervous doing that," Mirajane cringed as she turned back to the other three women.

"I'm sure it will come in handy when she's old enough to go on jobs, though," Lucy pointed out, before noticing something. "Say, where's Erza?"

"HA!" the requip wizard's voice called out.

All the girls around the hot tub turned to find Erza slamming the volley ball into Natsu's face.

"And you two call yourself athletes!" she scoffed.

"No one said that!" both Natsu and Gray countered before turning to Jellal, who sat with his feet dangling in the pool.

"Don't look at me," Jellal said with a shrug. "You're the ones who decided you wanted to go up against her."

"Of course," Lucy sighed in slight annoyance before allowing herself to sink deeper into the water. "Hey, Juvia, are you not coming in?"

"No," Juvia answered. "The hot water isn't good for the baby."

"Oh, right," Lucy blushed. She'd forgotten about no hot tubs during pregnancy. Sheesh, had it been that long since Nashi was born? Well, it had been two and a half years. Lucy looked down at her stomach, then to the little girl engaged in a splash battle with Cato and Storm behind her.

She was almost fully potty-trained now (just an occasional night time accident here and there.) She'd moved into her own "big girl" room. She'd been weaned for almost a year now. Maybe it was time to start thinking about baby number two?

"Mimosa, shrimp?"

Lucy jumped out of her train of thought at the sound of Gajeel's voice as he passed the drink in question to his wife.

"Aw, thank you!" Levy smiled as she took a sip and sighed a loud. "Mm."

"Nice to get a little boozy again?" Gajeel asked, an eyebrow arched as he sat on the pavement behind the hot tub.

Levy nodded. "Mm-hm. Now that we finally got those two weaned," she pointed to the twins.

"Geehee," Gajeel chuckled. "Finally is right. I was starting to wonder if I'd ever get to have time with you all to myself again."

Levy took another sip and playfully splashed him.

"Ah! Just the people we're looking for!"

Everyone turned to find Orba and Sherria running towards them.

"Hi, guys!" Mirajane waved.

Sherria waved back and opened her mouth to say a greeting, but she caught sight of the herd of toddlers playing in the kiddie park and let out a squeal, darting to the gate.

"Are these your babies? They're all so cute! Oh, I just want to pinch their tiny little cheeks! What adorable little creatures made of love!"

"Yeah, we're pretty proud of them," Levy beamed. "So what brings you here? Wanna climb in the hot tub?"

"No, actually, it's about the babies," Orga said.

"Huh?" all the parents asked.

"Oh, well, as you know," Sherria began explaining as she sat down cross-legged next to Gajeel and Levy. "God-Slayer magic is a type of lost magic, not a lot of people know it."

"Yeah, what's your point?" Gajeel asked.

"Well, in order to make sure our magic doesn't disappear with us we've gotta teach it to someone."

"Like that Laxus fellow," Orga cut Sherria off. "Isn't he teaching an orphan girl lightning slayer magic?"

"If you mean our daughter, yes," Mirajane answered in a bit of an annoyed voice.

"There, see, so we need pupils!" Orga exclaimed.

"And so...what?" Lucy asked. "You want our kids to be your students? Hate to break it to you, but Nashi already has her brand of magic."

"Not yours," Orga brushed her off then turned to Gajeel and Levy. "Yours! You have twins, right? That would make one for me and one for Sherria!"

"It would be such a lovingly perfect magic!" Sherria nodded.

"Whoa, hold up!" Gajeel waved his hands. "So you just want to take our twins and teach them your magic, is that it? Hate to break it to you, but I've got a brand of lost magic too. And since I'm the dad I get dibs!"

"Dibs? Really? That's the word you go with?" Levy asked in annoyance before shaking her head and turning back to the two god-slayers. "Besides, they're only one. We haven't really be worried with magic yet. They'll show us what magic they want to pursue in the future."

"Ah, I see," Orga nodded. "So only one can become a god-slayer because the other must be a dragon-slayer."

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Levy asked. "I said _they'll_ decided when-"

"I guess that means we must battle to see who will pass on their knowledge!" Orga turned on Sherria.

"Whoa!" Sherria jumped to her feet. "I'm a lover not a fighter."

"Prepare to be defeated!"

"No, no, no!" Sherria began running away. "Help me, somebody! Help me!"

"Hey, get back here!" Orga yelled.

"Uh-oh!" a tiny voice called from behind Lucy. She turned to find Nashi standing right behind her. Nashi crinkled up her nose at Orga and clapped her hands. Pink flames appeared around Sherria.

"Wha-" the young girl gasped as she looked down at herself, stopping right next to the volleyball pool. Her pause gave Orga enough time to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm, and immediately recoiled in pain.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Oh, that's hot! That's really hot!"

Gray, Erza, and Natsu stopped their game to turn towards the ruckus.

"Hey, I know those flames," Natsu said as he turned to Nashi and Lucy. Nashi wore a deep frown on her tiny face as she pointed at Orga.

"Bad!" she declared, shaking her finger as seriously as a two-year-old could. "Bad!"

"Nice work, sweetie!" Natsu called from the pool, holding his thumbs up before getting knocked in the head with the volleyball.

"Focus on the game!" Erza ordered.

"What the heck, I called a timeout!" Natsu protested.

Lucy shook her head as she turned back to the little girl who had her arms crossed, a deep frown still on her face. She chuckled at the little girl.

"Trying to show off are y-wait, how did you get out of-"

"AH!" Everyone turned to find Juvia standing at the gate of the kiddie park. "There's a hole in the gate and Storm is gone!"

All the parents rushed to her side. Sure enough, there was a gaping hole in the gate and Storm, Persephone, Koree, Cato, and Farrah were gone. Roman, of course, like a little angel, had stayed put, still fascinated by the splash pad.

"Where'd they go!?" Mirajane shouted.

"Mama?" she turned to find Farrah standing behind her, Cato in her arms, big hot tears rolling down her face.

"Farrah!" Mirajane sighed in relief as she knelt to her children's level.

"I tried to stop them, but I wasn't fast enough," Farrah cried. "Cato's the only one I caught."

"Mama!" Cato cheered as he reached for his mother. Mirajane took him in her arms and set a hand on Farrah's shoulder.

"It's okay, honey, we'll find them."

"Storm!" Juvia shouted. "Storm! Where are you!?"

"Storm?" Gray turned and looked to his wife from the pool, climbing out to race to her side.

"What's wrong with Storm?"

"He's gone!"

"Gone!?" Gray's eyes widened in horror.

"He was just here, and then he was gone!" Juvia covered her face and cried. "Oh, how could I have let this happen!"

"Storm!" Gray began calling, racing wildly about. "Storm!"

"Persephone! Koree!" Levy called. "Where are you?"

"Koree?" Gajeel shouted as he peaked under a chair. "Persephone? Where are you at you little rugrats!"

Lucy scooped Nashi into her arms before she could run off as Natsu joined her by her side.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Storm, Persephone, and Koree are missing," Lucy answered as Erza and Jellal joined them.

"What about Roman?" she asked, frantic.

"Relax," Lucy said as she pointed over her shoulder. "Of course your kid would be the one to stay put."

Erza jumped the gate and ran to her son, who simply smiled up at her as she picked him up, set him on her hip, and then joined the other adults.

"We should split up to find them," she said. "Jellal and I will go this way. Lucy and Natsu go that way. Mirajane and Farrah go that way. Come and find the rest of us as soon as you find anything."

"Right," everyone nodded as they began walking off.

"Wait!" Sherria ran to Natsu and Lucy's side, still covered in flames. "Get you kid to take this off me."

"Oh, right," Lucy said as she tapped her daughter on the shoulder. "Nashi, make the fire go bye-bye."

"Bye-bye," Nashi repeated as she concentrated and the flames disappeared.

"Thank you!" Sherria sighed in relief.

"Now I've got you!" Orga shouted.

"AH!"

"Get back here!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Storm!" Natsu shouted as he raced a few paces ahead of his wife and daughter. "Persephone! Koree!"

"Storm!" Lucy called. "Where could they have gone? You wouldn't think three toddlers would get very far."

"You'd think," Natsu agreed. "I'm just glad you grabbed ours before she disappeared too."

"S'orm!" Nashi yelled. "Per-sah-pee! K'ree!"

"C'mon, where'd you little guys go?" Natsu shouted as he bent to look under a cart of towels.

"Hm," Lucy pondered as she looked around her. "If I were a toddler where would I go? How about Nashi, where do you think they are."

"I dunno," Nashi shrugged.

"Of course you don't," Lucy sighed as she shifted Nashi to her other hip and cupped her free hand around her mouth. "Storm! Persephone! Koree!"

"S'orm! Per-sah-pee! K'ree! S'orm! S'orm! S'orm!" Nashi began bouncing on her mother's hip.

"Uh-huh, we're looking for Storm," Lucy nodded.

"No, Mommy! S'orm!" Nashi began tugging on the strap of Lucy's bathing suit. Lucy squeaked as she grabbed the strap, scared her daughter might cause a nip-slip.

"Nashi, let's not-"

"But Mommy, it S'orm!" Nashi began pointing behind her.

"Really, where?" Lucy turned only to see the lazy river. "I don't see-"

"Look!" Nashi cried as a wave splashed in the middle of the river.

Lucy blinked. That wasn't supposed to happen. She drew closer to the lazy river. The wave came again, only it wasn't a wave. It was a little boy made entirely of water jumping and playing along in the current.

"Well, what do you know!" Lucy shouted. "Natsu! We found one!"

"Where?" Natsu came racing to her side and she pointed into the lazy river.

"Ha!" Natsu chuckled. "Look at that. He's got water body just like Juvia."

"Yes?" Juvia suddenly appeared behind them. "You called?"

"Did you find Storm?" Gray asked, appearing behind her.

"Sure did," Lucy pointed back into the river and the frantic parents peaked inside.

"Mama! Daddy!" Storm called as he waved, his face translucent as he bounced along the bottom of the lazy river.

"Juvia, I've said it once and I'll say it again. That-" Gray pointed as Storm jumped out of the water again, creating another wave. "-is your mini-me."

Juvia didn't respond, but instead jumped into the lazy river. "Water Body," she called, turning translucent herself. She picked up her son, carried him out, and then changed them both normal.

"You scared Mama and Daddy to death!" she scolded. "What were you thinking wandering off like that?"

"But Mama, I go sp'ash!" Storm cheered.

"I don't care! You don't run off without telling Mama or Daddy where you're going!"

Storm hung his head and began to whimper.

"You are in big trouble, young man," Gray continued as Natsu and Lucy slipped off, still calling for the missing Redfox twins.

"Koree! Persephone!"

"I hope they're okay," Lucy said as she shifted Nashi once more. Natsu, sensing his wife was getting tired took their daughter from her and set Nashi on his shoulders.

"You and me both, Luce," he agreed as he took her hand and they kept calling for the twins.

"Koree! Persephone!"

"How'd that hole even get in the gate?" Lucy wondered out loud. "Not sure if I'm comfortable with Nashi playing in an area that gets broken so easily."

"Unless she's the one that broke it. Huh?" Natsu reached up and ruffled Nashi's hair. "Did you break it, you little stinker?"

"No," Nashi answered.

"Do you know how it got broken?" Lucy asked.

"K'ree did it."

"Koree did it?" Lucy arched an eyebrow. "Oh, playing the blame game, are we? And how did Koree break it?"

"She ate it," Nashi replied as she began playing with Natsu's hair.

"Ate it?" Natsu and Lucy asked in unison, sharing a questioning glance.

"Uh-huh. She go chomp and chomp and ate it all down!"

Lucy glanced at Natsu. "You don't think-"

"AH!" a terrified shriek came from inside a restaurant. Natsu and Lucy raced inside to find a young cleaning boy backing away from a crate of dirty dishes, eyes wide. Natsu peaked inside and began laughing.

"That would be a yes, Luce," he said as he lifted up Koree, who was covered in wet table scraps and was chewing on a half-eaten butter knife.

"Well, that's one way to teeth I guess," Lucy chuckled as she drew close and took Koree into her arms. Koree stared up at her with wide curious eyes as she took another bite out of the butter knife.

"Funny," Lucy said as she used the corner or her bathing suit wrap to wipe some of the gravy off Koree's face. "I would have thought Persephone would be the metal eater. She is the one who takes more after Gajeel."

"Definitely wouldn't want to change those diapers," Natsu said as he and Lucy began walking out. "Now the question is, where's your sister?"

"Koree?" Lucy asked.

"Hm?" Koree looked up at her with her giant red eyes.

"Where's Persephone?"

"Sp'ash!" Koree answered.

"Sp'ash?" Natsu asked.

"Sp'ash!" Koree repeated.

Natsu and Lucy looked to each other.

"You don't think-" they both said as they head back to the kiddie park. They walked through the gate and looked about. No sign of a teal-haired, red-eyed baby anywhere.

"Ah!" Koree pointed at the pirate ship playground.

Natsu and Lucy exchanged glances, then bent down and peaked inside.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Natsu exclaimed as they spotted Persephone, curled up on one of the steps, fast asleep, bits of sand still in her hair.

Lucy shook her head. "Hold her," she passed Koree to Natsu and climbed inside, scooping Persephone into her arms. Persephone whined as she was carried out of the playground and grumpily opened her eyes.

"Girls!"

Natsu and Lucy turned to find Gajeel and Levy running towards them, tears rolling down both of their cheeks as they scooped their daughter into their arms and began smothering them in kisses. Koree giggled as she wrapped her tiny arms around her parents. Persephone, however, hardly responded as she kept the same angry scowl on her face.

"Where'd you find them," Levy asked, holding both of her babies close.

"Well, we-ack!" Natsu began explaining when Gajeel snatched him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you so much for finding my babies, Salamander!"

"Don't mention it! Please don't crush me!" Natsu responded in a strained voice. Nashi, who was still sitting on her father's shoulder, began laughing hysterically at the sight.

Lucy giggled as she began explaining. "Well, Persephone never left. She curled up inside the pirate ship and took a nap!"

"You little stinker!" Levy scolded as she scowled playfully at her daughter, who still didn't seem interested.

"As for Koree, well, that's a bit of a long story. Let's just say she's kinda the cause of all this."

"What do ya mean?" Gajeel asked before he heard a crunch from behind him. He turned to find Koree stuffing the last of the butter knife into her mouth and chewing it down. Levy stared at Koree, then looked at the hole in the gate, then back at Koree.

"She ate the bars?" she asked.

Natsu and Lucy nodded.

"WHAAAATTTT!" Gajeel shouted, eyes wide as he scooped Koree into his arms. "Did you eat those yummy metal bars? Oh, who's an iron dragon slayer just like Daddy? You are, that's who!"

Koree giggled as she kicked her tiny legs in play at her father's voice.

"Gajeel, do not encourage this!" Levy scolded.

"Ah, come off it Shrimp, little Koree here just wanted a snack. Isn't that right my little dragon slayer?"

"Dragon slayer?"

Everyone turned to find Sherria and Orga standing behind them.

"She's already chosen to be a dragon slayer?" Sherria asked in a disappointed voice.

"That's right! You lose, suckers!" Gajeel shouted.

"Well, I guess we still have one left," Orga pointed to Persephone.

"What about it, cutie?" Sherria asked as she bent down to Persephone's level. "You wanna be a god-slayer?"

Persephone frowned and blew raspberries in Sherria's face.

"Persephone!" Levy scolded.

"Ha! That was a 'no' you punks!" Gajeel shouted.


	3. Let's Get Started

**Let's Get Started:**

Lucy sighed as she stepped out of the shower, one towel wrapped around her body, the other twisted like a turban around her hair. She stepped into the room she and Natsu shared in their resort suite. Nashi was in the room across from their's, separated only by the living room and kitchenette. She dug through her wardrobe for her nightgown, thinking about the first round of the Grand Magic Games. The first game had been one called "Scavenger Hunt" in which a member from each team had to navigate through a forest full of monsters in order to find as many "relics" as possible. Wendy had been their candidate and, as expected, nailed it, winning the round with relative ease (though Yukino did get ahead of her for a few minutes in the middle).

During the battle round Guildarts had been put up against Bacchus. Bacchus never even knew what hit him. The round was done in less that 60 seconds. Despite the short battle, Guildarts seemed to enjoy it. Bacchus had made it a bit of a ritual to try and humiliate Cana every year since the first time they'd competed together, and Guildarts was more than happy to dish out some good ol' Daddy-justice.

As Lucy stepped into a pair of panties and slipped her nightgown over her head she could hear a soft humming noise coming from across the shift. She smiled as she made her way to Nashi's room and found Natsu pacing back and forth, Nashi cradled against his chest as he hummed to her, occasionally kissing the top of her head. Lucy smiled as she leaned against the door frame, watching them. Nashi had the red dragon blanket Jude had given her tucked under her chin, eyelids growing heavier and heavier by the minute. Before long she was asleep, snoring softly as her Daddy continued to rock her, and cuddle her, and hum to her.

"You know she's asleep, right?" Lucy asked.

"Mm-hmm," Natsu nodded.

Lucy smiled. "You wanna lay her down?"

"In a minute," he answered.

Lucy chuckled and shook her head. If she were being honest she was just as bad as him. She loved holding and cuddling with Nashi any chance she could. So she couldn't blame him for wanting to rock her a little while longer. After all, she wouldn't be tiny forever. She watched on with a soft smile on her face as Natsu finally laid her on top of the bed, tucking her in and kissing her cheek. Lucy walked to the bedside and kissed the little girl on the head as well. Natsu smiled as he watched her, waiting until she'd stood up to turn and walk out and hold the door for her. He waited until Lucy had slipped out before closing the door, though not completely. He left the door open a crack in case Nashi needed them for anything. Once the door was closed he made his way to the cabinet, scrounging about for a snack.

"I'm starved…" she heard him mutter as he stuck his head in a cupboard. Lucy rolled her eyes as she wandered back into their room. She stopped in front of the mirror, sighing as she lifted her nightgown, revealing her stretch marks. The red tendrils started on her upper thighs, climbing up around her hip bones and stopping just below her rib cage. A similar marks crawled around and circled her belly button. She sighed as she ran a hand over them, frowning. She was hoping they'd fade with time, and they had a bit. But the scars were still there, glaring at her.

"Well, hhheeellllooo, sexy!"

Lucy jumped as she dropped her nightgown and turned around to find Natsu leaned against the doorway, a smug grin on his face.

"Natsu!" she scolded, blushing.

"What?" he asked, grin widening as he approached her, eyes narrowing as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Did I scare you?"

"Maybe a bit…" she admitted, blush intensifying.

"So, what exactly what were you looking at before I got in here?" he asked.

She hung her head. Even if he was her husband she didn't like admitting she was insecure to him. "My...erm...stretchmarks."

"Why?" he asked, brow furrowing in concern.

"I was...hoping that maybe they'd be going away."

"Why would you want that?" Natsu seemed surprised.

"Because they're ugly!"

"No they're not," Natsu said as he gently forced her to sit onto the bed and lifted her nightgown just enough to trace his fingers across the marks on her thigh.

"Well, they sure aren't beautiful," she scoffed.

"Everything about you is beautiful, Luce," he insisted in a soft voice, staring deep into her eyes as his fingers kept grazing his fingertips against the red lines on her legs. "Especially your scars because they're proof of how strong and brave you are."

Lucy stared wide-eyed at him, heart fluttering at his words. He smiled at her as he pushed her nightgown up enough to uncover her stomach, tracing the marks around her belly button.

"These are actually my favorite of your scars," he said.

"Yeah?" she asked, eyes brightening.

"Mm-hmm," he answered, leaning his forehead against hers. "Because they're a reminder of how we got our baby girl."

She smiled as she cupped his face in her hands, running her thumbs over his cheek bones. He hummed deep in his throat as he leaned into her touch.

"You're beautiful," he said once more before setting a finger under her chin, tilting her head so her gaze met his. His eyes were dead serious. "And I never want to hear you calling yourself ugly again, hear?"

She smiled and nodded, biting her lip as she tried to figure out how to word her next question.

"So...you wouldn't mind if I got more of those?"

He gasped and his eyes widened. "What-are you pregnant?"

"No," she answered. She thought she saw a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm not pregnant but...well," she hung her head as she tried to finds the words to express what she wanted to say. "Nashi's not a baby anymore. She's been weaned, potty-trained, she's learning more and more words everyday. Maybe it's time we started thinking about baby number two?"

"What's to think about?" Natsu asked, a bright grin on his face.

"If we're ready, if we want to have another baby right now, if it's the right time,-"

Natsu shrugged. "Are those even real questions?"

Lucy smiled softly. "You tell me."

"Nope," Natsu shook his head. "Nashi's the best thing that's happened to us since we got married. And since she's no longer a baby, why would we not try for another one?"

Lucy giggled. Sometimes being married to an overly-eager and impulsive man had its perks.

"So…" her smile widened? "Baby number two?"

He nodded. "Baby number two."

His eyes narrowed and his lips curled up seductively. He pushed her back against the bed, setting a hand on either side of her head and planted a passionate and heated kiss onto her lips, eliciting a surprised but very happy gasp from his wife, that was quickly followed by a moan as she dug her fingers into his hair. He gave her bottom lip a small nip before pulling away, tracing her jawline with his nose as pressed his lips against her ear, whispering in a low and gravelly voice that made her shiver:

"Let's get started."


	4. Parenthood

**Parenthood:**

A nervous energy emitted throughout the entire guild hall. Evergreen was pacing back and forth across the floor, though she was not nervous for the same reason everyone else was...exactly. Oh, it still involved babies, but not the baby everyone else was focused on. Of course the day she found out she was pregnant Juvia would go into labor! As she paced back and forth she would occasionally make her way to the top of the hall, catching echoes of Juvia's screams. She winced and shuddered as she raced back towards the mess hall.

She was not ready to be a mother! She never even wanted children! Ever! Well...that wasn't entirely true. She'd entertained the idea a few times ever since she and Elfman got together, but always decided firmly against it. No way was she going to ruin her body and uproot her entire life for a little, ungrateful brat!

So imagine her horror when the test this morning came back positive…

Now what was she going to do? She knew nothing about children! Nothing about motherhood! Nothing! Zilch! Nada! What was she going to do? What was she going to do? Wha-

"Here you go, my little warrior."

Evergreen turned to find several of the parents in the guilds seated at a table. Erza was scooping a small spoonful of the bowl of peas that she had ordered as a side for her steak dish onto the tray of Roman's highchair. He smiled and babbled as he picked one up with clumsy fingers and placed it into his mouth, smacking and chewing it with the few teeth he had. Seated next to Erza were Lucy and Natsu, Nashi and Storm seated in between them. Storm looked confused and worried, probably wondering where his parents were. Seated across from them with the was an exasperate Levy who was trying desperately to convince Persephone to at least try a pea, as she too had chosen peas as a side for her meal. The little girl kept grunting and turning her head away, though. Levy was so focused on Persephone, she didn't notice Koree reaching over her highchair towards the bowl of peas. She grabbed it and tried to bring it to her tray, but accidently dumped the whole bowl onto herself, the table, and the ground.

"Oh, no, Koree," Levy groaned as the little girl began crying. Persephone just stared at her sister with a smile, as if to say "thanks for getting rid of that yucky stuff, sissy." Koree, however, was not comforted by her sister's enthusiasm and kept crying.

"Aw," Natsu said as he stood up and walked to the crying one-year-old. "Did you have a spill.

Koree just cried all the louder as he began lifting her out of the chair. "I'll clean her up for you, Levy."

"Thank you," Levy sighed as she bent down and began picking up the peas.

"Oh, dear," Mirajane, who was passing by with several trays in her hands, and Cato strapped to her back, sympathized with Levy. "Give me one second."

Mirajane set the trays down. On them were two small plates of chicken nuggets that she placed in front of Storm and Nashi, a hamburger plate she left at Natsu's seat, and a gigantic salad with all kinds of toppings that she placed in front of Lucy. As Lucy supervised the two toddler eating Mirajane bent down and helped Levy pick up the peas.

"You doing alright, Levy?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah, just tired," Levy nodded. "Ready for Gajeel to get home. I swear this job is taking forever."

Evergreen sighed at the sight. Was this to be her future? To pick peas off the floor? She turned and looked at the two toddlers seated next to Lucy. Nashi's face was already covered in ketchup. Storm, however, was staring hard at his plate, a deep frown on his face.

"Storm, are you not hungry?" Lucy asked.

"Aunt Lucy?" Storm looked up at her. "Where Mommy and Daddy?"

The little boy was worried about his parents? Aw, that was kind of sweet. Evergreen felt herself smiling as Natsu returned with a freshly cleaned Koree.

"Thank you," Levy said again as she stood and took her daughter into her arms.

"I zorry, Ma-ma," Koree whimpered.

"It's okay," Levy sighed as she hugged her and kissed her cheek. "You give Mama a kiss back?" she pointed to her own cheek and Koree placed a very sloppy and wet kiss to it.

"Aw, thank you," Levy said as she gave her another hug and set her back in her high chair.

 _Well, that was rather sweet as well._ Evergreen thought as she began making her way to the table.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked.

"Nah, go ahead," Natsu said as he gestured to a seat.

Evergreen sat down and began fidgeting nervously. "So...um...how are you all today?"

"Fine…" Lucy arched an eyebrow, obviously picking up on the fact that something was wrong.

"We're all very excited to meet the newest little one," Erza said as she leaned her chin on her hand. "I just hope Jellal makes it in time. I sent him a message an hour ago. I just hope he'd hurry up."

"Wish granted!" Jellal appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Ah!" she jumped in surprise as she turned towards him. "Well, it appears so," she chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Da-da!" Roman smiled as he reached out with pea covered hands towards his father.

"Ah, there's my boy!" Jellal smiled as he picked his son up out of the high chair and swung him through the air, causing the little boy to squeal and giggle. Despite herself, Evergreen smiled as she thought of Elfman playing with a tiny child of their own.

"So...how are you?" Lucy asked, eyebrow still arched.

"Oh, um, I'm fine," Evergreen answered. Mirajane brought Evergreen her usual cocktail. She, out of habit, began bringing it to her lips, but stopped herself right before she took a sip. _No! I can't do that, I'm pregnant!_ She set the glass down, trying to make it look as if nothing was wrong as she cleared her voice.

"Well-ahem-you've all been pretty busy. You know, being parents and all. So, how's that been."

"Wonderful!" Erza sighed as Jellal sat next to her, Roman in his lap. She reached into the bag under her feet and pulled out a rattle, waving it in front of Roman's face. "Every minute with our little angel has been like a dream."

Roman laughed, clapped his hands, and then reached for the rattle. Erza set it in his hands and he began shaking it.

"'Angel' is right, for sure," Lucy murmured, a playful smile on her face. "I still don't see how it's possible for a one-year-old to be so well-behaved."

Erza shrugged. "We're just blessed, I suppose."

"Aren't we all?" Mirajane said as she finally took a moment to set down, untying the scarf that held Cato against her back, guiding him to her lap. "I think I can speak for all of us when I say that our children have given new purpose to our lives."

"Mama, Mama, Mama!" came Farrah's excited voice, as if to prove her mother's point. Mirajane turned, a smile on her face as the little girl raced up to her, Laxus following along behind her.

"What is it, honey?" Mirajane asked.

"Look what I learned today!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Laxus raced ahead and began guiding Farrah away from the table. "Make sure you've got enough room, squirt."

Laxus waved for a few bystanders to step aside. Once a small clearing in the crowd had been made around Farrah, he turned back to her and ruffled her hair. "Alright, let 'er rip, kiddo."

Farrah squared her shoulders and bent her knees. "Lightning Dragon Roar!" she shouted as she brought both hands to her mouth. A tiny burst of lightning burst out in front of her.

"Oh, good job!" Mirajane cheered as she clapped her hands.

Cato, still seated in his mother's lap, also clapped. "Fawwah make a zap!"

"Did you see me?" Farrah asked as she skipped back to the table. "Did you all see me?"

"Alright, you've got your roar!" Natsu cheered. "Up top!" he held up with hand for Farrah to hi-five.

"Uncle Natsu, can I see your roar?"

"Sure!"

"Um, maybe not inside a very crowded guild hall with a lot of flammable objects lying around," Lucy narrowed her eyes at her husband, who smiled sheepishly.

"Erm...but later, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded as she ran back towards Laxus.

"Papa, was that a good one?"

"Of course it was, squirt," he answered scooping her up into his arms. "You'll be blowing whole towns away before you know it!"

Evergreen smiled at them. It would be nice to have a little child to teach her fairy magic to. She turned and grinned evilly at Erza. Hm...maybe a baby girl? Erza might still be Titania, Queen of the Fairies, but did she have a Fairy Princess to take the title up after her?

"So, how have you been, Evergreen?" Lucy asked as she began wrestling Nashi into her lap so she could clean her face off.

Evergreen startled back to reality. "Oh, well, you know, the usual," she shrugged nonchalantly, reaching for her cocktail, before remembering she couldn't drink it, so she instead began stirring it with the straw.

"But enough about me, how about you?" she gestured to Lucy. "I didn't hear how you've been handling parenthood. Or you Levy."

Lucy glanced down at the untouched cocktail, arching an eyebrow is suspicion.

 _Uh-oh, she's onto me!_ Evergreen thought, hoping her face didn't betray her worry.

Lucy smiled knowingly at Evergreen as she began undoing the crumpled and messy pigtail at the top of Nashi head so she could redo it.

"Oh, fine," she answered as Nashi began squirming. "Been getting harder and harder to keep Nashi out of trouble, though. She's getting more curious and energetic by the day."

"Ah, she's just adventurous, is all," Natsu said as he bent down to Nashi's level and poked her in the belly. "Aren't ya, Firecracker?"

Nashi giggled as she recoiled from her father's tickling fingers.

"She certainly keeps things interesting," Lucy nodded as she somehow managed to tie up Nashi's hair with all her squirming, planting a kiss on her cheek once she was finished. "But that's how we like it."

Storm was still staring at his plate, a worried scowl still carved into his face.

"Better eat your food, kiddo," Natsu said, pointing to the untouched chicken nuggets.

Storm shook his head.

"You don't eat 'em I will," Natsu threatened. Storm finally smiled, crinkling his nose as he looked up.

"No you won't!" he said.

"Ah!" Natsu said, leaning down, acting like he was going to take a bite out of the plate. Storm squealed, grabbed a nugget, and stuffed it in his face.

"Aw, man, you got it first!" Natsu fake whined, making Storm giggled.

Evergreen smiled at the sight before turning to an exhausted looking Levy. Her worries began to come back. This is what she was afraid of. Black circles under the eyes, hair and clothing that looked suspiciously similar to what she had on the day before.

"And you, Levy?"

"Oh, well," Levy sighed. "Considering that I'm doing it solo this week, I'm pooped!"

"You look it," Erza commented, brow furrowing in concern.

"I'm sure I do," Levy grumbled.

Erza turned to Jellal, who nodded, and then looked back to Levy. "Neither Jellal nor I have a job for the next few days if you need us to watch the girls for a little while so you can take a break."

"I would love you forever and until the end of time if you would do that, please!" Levy begged.

Erza chuckled. "Our pleasure."

"That bad, huh?" Evergreen asked, trying her best to mask any worry in her voice.

"Oh, we all get overwhelmed from time to time," Lucy said. "Except for Erza."

"Is that jealousy I detect, Dragneel?" Erza scowled. Anyone else may have cowered in fear at the glare, but Lucy had known Erza long enough to know she was kidding.

"Maybe a pinch, Fernandez," she playfully glared back before turning back to Evergreen. "But that's one of the perks of being in a guild. We've all taken turns keeping an eye on each other's kids so the parents can take a quick break."

"I see," Evergreen smiled. Babysitters. Breaks. She'd never thought of that. As many scrapes as she'd gotten the Thunder Legion out of Freed, Laxus, and Bickslow owed her!

"Yeah, getting tired and overwhelmed is just a part of parenthood," Mirajane said as she let Cato down to race over to where Nashi and Storm were seated between Natsu and Lucy. Storm had just finished eating his nuggets, and was getting his face cleaned off by Lucy. Nashi, however, was ready and excited to play.

"The best things in life come with challenges though," Mirajane continued. "And I can honestly say that parenthood has been the best and most rewarding adventure I've ever embarked on."

"I think we can all agree there," Natsu smiled just as Nashi raced up to him.

"Daddy!"

"'S'up, sweetie?"

"Me, S'orm, Cado are knights. So youse gotta be a monsta we fight!"

"That so?" Natsu asked, a playful gleam in his eyes before he let out a roar and began chasing the squealing toddlers around the hall.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Farrah shouted as she chased after them. She climbed on top of a table and dove onto Natsu's back. He toppled over, and the three toddlers raced to him, tackling him as best as three two year olds could.

"Oh, no! They got me! Monster down! Monster down!" he shouted.

The entire table of parents laughed, including Evergreen. Maybe this whole parenthood things wasn't going to be so bad afterall…

Silence fell over the guild hall, except for the four actual children and the one big kids still rolling around in the floor. Natsu actually caught on for once, though, and shushed the children to be quiet. They all turned to see Porlyusica whispering to Makarov, who had raced to meet her at the front of the hall. He smiled and nodded, bidding the old healer farewell as he turned to the guild.

"A new member has been born to our family today, my children. Please join me in giving a warm welcome to our newest little one, Bianca Ur Fullbuster!"

Cheers erupted throughout the hall.

"Hear that, Storm," Natsu said as he ruffled the boy's hair. "You got a little sister!"

"I do?" Storm asked, confused, but smiling.

"Sure do! Wanna go meet her?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, so let's go!" Natsu scooped the boy up into his arms. Lucy stood and walked after them, scooping Nashi up into her arms as she went along. Erza and Jellal, with Roman in their arms also followed.

Farrah and Cato began going after them, but Mirajane called them back.

"No, no, not yet. We'll get to see the baby in a minute." She knew that Gray and Juvia wanted their teammates to be the first to see their new daughter. Somewhere along the way the group picked up Wendy, who had been sitting (and cuddling) with Romeo (much to Carla's disapproval...until Romeo mentioned catching her and Happy in a cupboard one time, which shut her up).

Natsu knocked lightly on the door and poked his head in. "Announcing brand new big brother's big entrance…" he said as he pushed the door the rest of the way open and lead the group in.

Gray and Juvia were seated on the bed, a tiny white bundle in Juvia's arms.

"Hey, buddy! C'mere!" Gray said as he held his arms out for Storm. Natsu passed Gray his son, who set the boy in his lap. Storm leaned over to look at the tiny bundle in Juvia's arms.

"Who 'dat?" he asked.

"This is your little sister, darling," Juvia answered.

"It is!" Storm exclaimed.

"Uh-huh. That's Bianca," Gray said.

"Bi-aka?" Storm asked.

Both parents chuckled.

"Close enough," Gray ruffled Storm's hair.

"She tiny!" Storm said, pointing at Bianca.

"Oh, all babies are small at first, darling," Juvia said. "You used to be this small when you were first born."

"I was?" Storm's eyes widened.

"You were actually smaller than Bianca when you were first born," Gray grinned.

"I was?"

"Sure were."

Storm just stared at his parents, his new sister, and back again as if his whole world had been rocked to the core. Everyone giggled at the sight.

"Baby?" Nashi asked, pointing to the newborn child.

"Yup, that's a baby," Lucy said as she drew closer so she and Nashi could see. "Can you see the baby?"

"Uh-huh!" Nashi nodded with a smile.

Lucy also smiled. "She's beautiful, guys."

"We know," Gray replied with a proud smile.

"Looks kinda like Gray," Natsu said, before muttering "Poor kid," under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean, flame brain?" Gray asked.

"Not now," Erza snapped before drawing closer to see. "She is beautiful. You must be very proud."

"We are," Juvia beamed as she traced Bianca's face with her finger before planting a kiss onto her cheek. "Storm, do you want to hold your sister?"

"I can?" Storm asked.

"Sure, c'mere," Gray set his son back into his lap, positioning the boy's arms to hold his sister. Storm stared wide-eyed at the baby, then began giggling and smiling as she squirmed, opened her eyes, and looked at him. She really did favor her father. She had black hair and dark blue eyes. There were hints of Juvia there too, though, such as the wide-eyed, curious, slightly confused expression she was currently wearing.

Everyone was so busy greeting the newborn babe into the world, they didn't notice Evergreen eavesdropping, a smile on her face and a hand on her stomach.

"Almost makes you wanna have one of your own, huh?"

She jumped as Elfman's voice came from behind her. He set a hand on her shoulder and she took a big gulp.

"Yeah...about that…"

No one knew for certain why Elfman ran out of the Guild Hall with Evergreen thrown over his shoulder. A goofy grin on his face as he covered his eyes with a hand, insisting that: "Men don't cry!" (Though no one asked him why he was crying.)

No one knew for sure, but Lucy had a fairly good idea what it was.


	5. Pancake Syrup

**Pancake Syrup:**

 **Farrah Lee-Dreyar: 6**

 **Nashi Dragneel: 3**

 **Storm Fullbuster: 3**

 **Cato Dreyar: 3**

 **Roman Fernandez: 2**

 **Persephone Redfox: 2**

 **Koree Redfox: 2**

 **Bianca Fullbuster: 9 months**

"Seems like we spend more time at the guild hall waiting on babies to be born then to actually pick out jobs these days," Natsu said as he finished cutting up Nashi's pancakes and drizzled syrup onto it.

"I know, right?" Lucy smiled as she set a glass of orange juice in front of her husband, and sat across from him, sipping on her coffee. Natsu didn't drink had enough energy as was without the extra caffeine.

"Owange Juiwce!" Nashi cheered as she pointed at Natsu's glass.

"You told me you wanted milk," Natsu said, pointing to her sippy cup.

"Owange Juiwce!" she pointed again.

"Nashi, drink your milk," Lucy sighed as she began piling fluffy pancakes onto her plate. Though they had gotten the news that Evergreen had gone into labor, but they weren't in a hurry. This was her first child so it would be a while before the newest Strauss made his or her first appearance. So the Dragneels decided to take their time and enjoy their family breakfast before heading over.

Nashi reached out with her hand, grabbing onto the sticky pancaked bits and shoved them into her mouth.

"Nashi, use your fork," Lucy said.

Nashi picked the fork up with one hand, but instead of stabbing it into the food, she slammed the butt of it into the table like she were planting a flag into the ground, and kept grabbing her food and shoving it into her mouth with her free hand. Lucy facepalmed as Natsu laughed.

"Well, she's using her fork," he chuckled.

"Nashi, like this," Lucy demonstrated with her own fork and food. Nashi watched intently before copying her mother, stabbing the fork into a bite of pancake, bringing it to her mouth...and taking it off with her fingers to put in her mouth. Natsu rolled his head back and laughed again.

"You're not helping!" Lucy chastised.

"Sorry," he chortled.

"No you're not."

"No I'm not, this is hilarious!"

Nashi, not sure what was going on, but recognizing that Daddy was laughing at something funny, also began to giggle.

"See, she thinks so too!"

"I'm sure she does," Lucy sighed as she began wiping their daughter's hands off. "See, Nashi? You get your hands sticky when you don't use your fork."

"But I am u'ing ma fork."

Natsu covered his mouth to try an hold back his laughter. Lucy shot him a glare, sticking her tongue out at him as a few giggles escaped from him.

"Let's try again…" Lucy set her hand over Nashi's and guided the pancake pieces to her daughter's mouth. It was painstakingly slow, and Lucy's pancakes were cold by the time Nashi had finally gotten the hang of it enough to eat onher own. So much for relaxing and enjoying her breakfast, now she had to shove it down so she could go get ready. As Lucy began eating Natsu lifted Nashi out of her booster seat and set her on his hip.

"I'll get her dressed," he said as he leaned down and gave Lucy a small kiss on the cheek. "You relax for a minute."

It was a short minute, but Lucy welcomed it none the less, smiling as she listened to her husband and daughter giggle and cheer back and forth at one another upstairs. She finished her breakfast quickly, swallowing down the last of her coffee and headed upstairs to her's and Natsu's bedroom. She picked out an outfit and slipped into the bathroom. Before she got dressed she pulled a pregnancy test out of the bathroom counter draw. She sighed sadly as she looked at it.

A year. That's how long she and Natsu had been trying for another baby, and so far nothing. It was weird, because they hadn't been trying AT ALL with Nashi. They'd only been married a few months and SURPRISE! Now that they were actually trying...nothing. Still her period was late this month (though it was every other month, she'd been irregular since she'd first started her cycle when she was twelve.) Still, she told herself to keep her chin up and take it. She set it on the bathroom counter as she finished and then began getting ready for the day. She'd just finished putting on her make up and was brushing her hair when she heard Natsu shouting from downstairs.

"Oh, Nashi, no! Don't do that! Oh my gosh, Lucy's gonna kill me!"

She frowned in worry as she bounded down the steps and into the kitchen. Natsu whirled around upon hearing her, eyes wide as he waved his arms frantically.

"I turned my back for thirty seconds, I swear! That's all and she just! Just! Eh?"

He held up an empty syrup bottle. Lucy frowned in confusion before turned to see their daughter standing in a chair, smacking her lips which were covered in syrup. Lucy's eyes widened in realization.

"She drank it?"

"Yeah…" Natsu cringed.

"Natsu that was a new bottle!"

"I know!"

"And she drank all of it!?"

"Yeah…"

Lucy's eyes widened all the more as she turned to the very happy three-year-old who was licking syrup off her fingers. "Yummy!"

"Oh, no!" Lucy held her hands to her face. "What do we do?"

"Can we do anything at this point?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know," Lucy squeaked.

Nashi hiccuped and grinned up at her parents.

"Oh, this is going to end badly, isn't it?" Lucy groaned.

"Probably," Natsu agreed, cringing as he nodded.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"About time you got here," Gray shouted as Natsu and Lucy entered the guild hall, a bouncing and jabbering Nashi propped on Natsu's hip. They both let out small "ehs" in greeting as they sat down at the table with Gray, who was holding Bianca in his arms, propped against his shoulder so she could look around at everything around her.

"And, Mommy! I make it go boom! And den ma dwagon went 'swoosh!' And then-" Nashi jabbered on and on about one of her make believe adventures as she bounced and squirmed in her father's grip.

"And den-OH! Storm and Cato! Can I go pway! Pwease, Pwease, PWEEEAAASSSEEEE!"

"Absolutely, go," Natsu grumbled, letting her go. She burst off at top speed, still jabbering at the top of her lungs.

Gray arched an eyebrow as he kept patting Bianca's back. "She's lively today, isn't she?"

"Ugh!" Both parents groaned.

"Uh-oh, what happened?"

"She drank syrup," Lucy answered.

Gray blinked. "She what?"

"She drank a whole bottle of pancake syrup," Lucy repeated, punctuating each word with angry desperation.

"Oh…." Gray's eyes widened. "That's not good."

"Abada-Bah!" Bianca babbled as she squirmed against Gray's shoulder.

"Nope. It's not good," Gray turned to his daughter, who looked up at him and smiled. Gray smiled all the wider as he bounced her. "Nope. Not good at all, Bianca."

"Anama-Bla. Pfft!"

"Uh-huh, tell me about it," Gray encouraged, smiling like an idiot. "Tell me about it."

"Arwawa-Goo!"

Lucy smiled as she watched on. Oh, how she missed those days. Nashi was getting so big! Yeah, it was about time to have another baby.

"Nashi, dat's a no-no!" Cato's voice rang out. Lucy and Natsu turned to find Nashi on top of the bar, running up and down it like it was her own personal race track.

"Nashi, no!" Natsu scolded as he jumped to his feet and darted across the room towards her. Lucy groaned and face-palmed.

"Daddy!" Storm cried as he raced to his father's side, tugging at his sleeve (Gray was actually wearing a shirt today!)

"What, buddy?"

"Look!" Storm pointed to Nashi who was now laughing as Natsu chased her down upon the bar.

"C'mere!" the exasperated father shouted as he reached for the hyper-active toddler.

"Look!" Storm said again, pointing.

"Yeah, I see it," Gray nodded.

"Why she doing dat?" Storm asked.

"Because she's a Dragneel and they're all insane," Gray answered.

"Watch it pal," Lucy warned, pointing a finger at Gray.

"Am I wrong?" Gray arched an eyebrow just as Bianca began babbling again.

Storm smiled at his baby sister as he skipped around to Gray's other side to face her. "Bianca!" he called covering his face with his tiny hands before pulling them back and saying "Boo!"

Bianca giggled and kicked her tiny legs in fun. Gray smiled as he watched on.

"Boo!" Storm called again, causing Bianca to squeal with laughter.

"Is big brother being silly?" Gray asked, patting her back.

"Boo!"

Gray turned and poked his son in the stomach, causing Storm to scoot back.

"You being silly?"

"No!"

"No? You fibbing?"

"No!"

"I think you are," Gray said as he poked him in the stomach again.

Lucy smiled softly at the scene, before being ripped away by Natsu's voice.

"Holy cra- _LUCY!"_

She groaned and turned around.

"What?"

"Nashi's climbing up the walls!"

"Yeah, I've noticed, that's what happens when you let a three ear old have too muhc sugar."

"No, I mean literally climbing up the walls!"

"WHAT!?"

Lucy jumped to her feet and raced to where Natsu was standing on the bar, one hand pointed upward, the other tugging at his hair. She followed where he was pointing to to indeed, find their toddler scaling up the stone wall of the guild hall.

"Oh, my gosh, Nashi!" she shrieked as she jumped up onto the bar next to Natsu. "Don't worry, sweetie we'll get you down!"

"Wee!" Nashi giggled as she swung her tiny legs back and forth.

"No! No! Don't do that!" Natsu began tearing at his hair with both hands. "You're gonna fall!"

"Wee!"

"Oh, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know!" Lucy shrieked, fumbling through her keys to see if any of her spirits could help.

"Nashi, hang on sweetie, we'll get you somehow!"

A small, exasperated sigh came from behind them, and they turned just in time to see a blue streak fly past them.

"Never send two humans to do a cat's job," Happy grumbled as he flew up to Nashi and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Okay, kiddo, playtime's over."

"Fwy! Fwy! Fwy!" Nashi cheered as she clapped her hands.

"Aye, I can fly," Happy smiled as he flew towards the very frightened parents.

"That's right! Come to Daddy!" Natsu cried as he held his arms out. Happy set the little girl right into them and Natsu clutched her to his chest. "Oh, you scared me to death."

"Daddy, I fwew!"

"No, no, no, no more flying for you!" Natsu scolded. "What do you think you were doing up there? You could have gotten hurt!"

"But I fwew!"

"No, no more flying!"

He set her down and leaned to her level, Lucy following suit, pointing a finger at her daughter.

"You are in so much trouble, Missy! Do you have any-Don't run away when I'm scolding you!"

But Nashi was already gone, giggling and jabbering all the way.

"Geez, what did you feed her this morning?" Happy asked.

"DON'T ASK!" Both parents shouted before taking off after her.

"Yeesh!" Happy exclaimed. "You're all out of whack! You need to consider an all fish diet! Fish doesn't make you crazy like that!"

Natsu and Lucy ignored him as they chased after their daughter, whom they soon lost in the crowd.

"Now where did she go?" Lucy asked, arms crossed.

"She better not be climbing up another wall!" Natsu shouted. "I don't think my heart can take that again!"

"You do realize she gets that from you, right?"

"Hey!"

"Ergh, where'd she go? Nashi!"

"Nashi!"

"Nashi!"

"Nashi! Sweetie! Where'd you go? I've got candy for you!"

"WE ARE NOT GIVING HER ANY MORE SUGAR!" Lucy thundered.

"I'm bluffing!" Natsu exclaimed.

"So you're lying to our three year old daughter?"

"I'm just trying to find her as soon as possible!"

"Well, when she throws a temper tantrum because there's no candy you're dealing with it buster!"

"Um…" both parents turned to find Mirajane standing behind them, a dripping wet Nashi in her arms. "I believe this is yours."

"Why is she wet!?" they both shouted.

"I go sp'ash!" Nashi cheered.

"She may have ttied to take a swim in the laungry bucket," Mirajane explained as she passed the dripping wet child to Lucy.

"Sp'ash!"

"Well, at least she won't need a bath tonight," Natsu said.

"Just go get her change of clothes out of the bag," Lucy grumbled.

"Alright, be right back."

Lucy set Nashi down and began peeling the wet shirt and shorts off her. "Honestly, Nashi, why'd you have to get wet."

"Cuz I go sp'ash!"

"But you're not supposed to go splash unless you have a bathing suit on or are taking a bath."

"Okay," Nashi said as she squirmed out of the last of the wet clothes. "I go bath now!"

"No you won't, young lady!" Lucy reached for her daughter, but it was too late, she was out of sight.

"How is someone with such short legs so fast!?" Lucy wodered outloud.

"You lost her again!?" Natsu shouted when he returned.

"I did not lose her, she's going to swim in the laundry bucket again!"

"Oh, my!" Mirajane cried just as a loud _SPLASH!_ Sounded from the laundry room of the guild hall. Natsu and Lucy raced inside to find Mirajane and the floor soaked as Nashi had apparently canon-balled into the wash tub.

"We're so sorry, Mira," Lucy apologized as Natsu ran to fish their daughter out of the wash bucket.

"Oh, it's fine," Mirajane assured them, grabbing a towel to dry herself off with.

"You are going to be in so much trouble when we get you home," Natsu scolded through clenched teeth as he wrestled Nashi out of the tub.

"No, I wanna sp'ash!"

"Oh, there's not going to be any splashing for a long time, now!" he stated as he set her on the ground, sure to keep one hand clamped around her arm as he began dressing her in dry clothes. Lucy walked to their side and began helping Natsu. Nashi kept squirming and fighting against them.

"I wanna pway!"

"No, you are in time-out!" Natsu said as he picked her up and carried her out to the main room again.

"No!" Nashi protested.

"Yup," Natsu nodded. "You don't run off when Mommy and Daddy are talking to you, and you don't climb walls or jump in laundry buckets, so you're in time out."

"No!"

"Don't argue with your father, Nashi," Lucy scolded.

"But I wanna pway!"

"You can play after you've learned your lesson," Lucy said plainly as Natsu sat her at a table and looked her sternly in the eyes.

"You're going to sit here for three minutes and think about what you've done, got it?"

"But pway!"

"No buts."

"Daddy, pwease!"

"Nope. Time out,"

He stood and turned to Lucy, making a face of exasperation at her. Lucy made an equally exasperated face back, and then noticed that Nashi had slipped of again.

"If she jumps in that bucket again, I swear!" Lucy growled as she checked under the table, spotting Nashi hiding under a table three down, crawling along, hoping no one would spot her.

"Nashi!" Lucy shouted, making the little girl jump and scamper to her feet. Lucy stood up a little too fast, backing her head on the table.

"Ow!" she cried, rubbing the sore spot on her head. "Oh, ho, ho, ho, I'm gonna kill that girl!"

"Nashi, get back here!" Natsu yelled, jumping over the table to chase after her.

Lucy stood up, still wincing at the pain throbbing through her head.

"One of those days?" Erza's voice came from behind her.

"Don't even get me started," Lucy glowered at the scarlet-haired woman carrying her purple-headed son on her hip. Erza arched an eyebrow and nodded.

"I see. Fully understand," She turned and walked off. "Carry on."

Roman peaked over his mother's shoulder as she retreated and waved, smiling brightly.

 _Why does she get the angel child? Totally not fair!_ Lucy grumbled to herself as she heard Nashi screaming behind her. She groaned as she turned around. Nashi was having a full blown temper tantrum as Natsu carried her under one arm. He sat down at the table, set Nashi in his lap and crossed his arms over her.

"Lemmee go! Lemmee go!"

"No," Natsu answered. "Not until you calm down."

"Lemmee go! I wanna pway!"

"No."

"Lemmee go!"

"No."

"You mean, Daddy!"

"Deal with it, kid."

Lucy sat down next to them, Nashi's piercing shrieks hurting her ears.

"We are never having pancakes ever again," she declared.

"Fine by me," Natsu answered.

Nashi's screams increased in volume.

"Yell all you want, you ain't getting down," Natsu said.

"But I wanna!"

"Tough break."

"No, I no wanna a tow-b'eak, I wanna pway!"

Natsu stared straight ahead, blank-faced, drawing his lips into a tight line as he shook his hea. Lucy could see hints of laughter in his eyes that he was desperately trying to keep buried inside. She too felt giggles rising in her, but forced herself to keep them down.

 _Can't laugh! She's in trouble! You're suppose to be mean Mommy right now._

Porlyusica walked into the main hall and everything was quiet save for Nashi's shouting. She whispered over to Makarov, and left.

"We have a new Fairy Tail family member. Please join me in giving a warm welcome to Lorelle Evergreen Strauss."

Everyone clapped except for Natsu who was using both arms to hold his daughter down.

"Yay, baby girl, let's go," Lucy said as she began gathering their bags.

"Yup," Natsu agreed, setting the still screaming Nashi under his arm and following his wife out.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Lucy groaned as she collapsed onto the bed. Nashi was still wired! And it was night time! She and Natsu were currently taking turns holding her bedroom door closed so that she wouldn't come out, hoping that she'd eventually cry and scream herself to sleep. So far, though, no luck.

"Never. Having. Pancakes. Again." She groaned to herself as she rubbed her trobbing head.

Suddenly everything went quiet. She sat straight up. Did it happen? Did it finally happen?

She heard heavy, tired footsteps coming down the hall towards their room. Natsu stepped inside, looking absolutely ragged.

"Finally. Asleep!" he gasped before they both collapsed against the bed, utterly exhausted.

"I thought we'd never get her to go down!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I am declaring war against anything and everything that has sugar," Natsu groaned.

"Ditto."

They both sighed in relief as they lied there, too tired to speak for a few minutes.

"We still need to take showers," Lucy finally grumbled.

"I honestly want to take a bath and relax after today," Natsu said.

"Same. But I'm too tired to wait up for one of us to take a bath, wait for hot water to come back, and then the other one take one," she mumbled.

"Take one together?"

"Fine by me, but no way am I going to have energy for any sex, so don't get any ideas."

"No worries," Natsu assured her as he stood up and plodded into the bathroom to start the bath. Lucy groaned again as she rubbed her still pounding head. She hoped the crash from the sugar high would make Nashi sleep in. They all needed a few extra hours after today.

Natsu let out a loud laugh from the bathroom, causing Lucy's brow to furrow in confusion as she sat up. Natsu came back into the bedroom, holding a white stick in his hand.

"You've gotta come up with a better way to tell me these things, Luce!" he chuckled as he held up the pregnancy test she'd taken that morning.

She clasped both hands to her face. "I forgot I took that! Nashi drank the syrup before I could check it!"

Natsu chuckled again, as he looked at it and back at her, a wide grin on his face. "Well, it's positive!"

Lucy hands dropped into her lap as he jaw fell open. "No it's not."

"Yeah it is!"

"Natsu Dragneel, are you pulling my leg?"

"Nope, see for yourself."

He passed her the test and she stared at it. Sure enough, there was a pink plus sign. Her jaw dropped open again as Natsu laughed again.

"Two for two, Luce. If we ever have a third one and I find out through a pregnancy test left on the bathroom sink again, I might just lose my mind."

"I'm pregnant!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Uh-huh," Natsu set his hand under her chin, turning her face towards his and giving her a kiss. "Congratulations, Mommy!"

She beamed as she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him back. "Congratulations, Daddy!"

He smiled and they leaned in yet again, smiling and laughing through kiss. Natsu pulled away and leaned down, kissing her stomach.

"Please don't be as crazy as your big sister," he said, earning a playful smack from Lucy. He smiled up at her before scooping her into his arms and carrying her into the bathroom before their bath ran over.


	6. Crashing Down

**Crashing Down:**

"Alright, alright," Jude scratched the back of his head as he looked over his list. How was he going to do all this?

There had been an accident at the Lamia Scale Guild Hall. The second floor had collapsed. So far there had been no deaths, but several injuries. Therefore nearly half of the guild would be coming the the Heartfelia recovery center, and he had to get ready for the influx of guests.

"So...I need to get this room prepped, and this one, and...oh dear…"

"Need some help?" a cheery voice called from behind him. Jude whirled around, finding Lucy standing in the door of his office.

"Oh, thank heavens!" he sighed in relief as he walked towards his and hugged her. "Your timing could not be more perfect! There's been a-"

"We know," Lucy said as she hugged her father back. "We got a letter this morning and figured you'd need help getting ready for them."

"I most certainly do," Jude nodded as he looked behind Lucy to see Natsu, Nashi sitting on his hip.

"Ah, and how's my favorite granddaughter!" he called as he walked forward and took Nashi into his arms.

"Pops!" Nashi cheered as she hugged him. Jude smiled and held her tight.

"You've gotten so big!" he said before turning to Natsu. "How are you son?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Natsu answered. "You?"

"Stressed," Jude answered honestly.

Natsu chuckled. "Well, don't you worry, because we brought the calvary!"

He gestured into the hall where Gray, Juvia, Mirajane, Laxus, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, and Levy where waiting, all of their children were in tow, as always. Freed, Bickslow, Lisanna, Wendy, and Romeo had also come along.

"My, my, my, you brought everyone didn't you?" Jude said as he let Lucy go and walked forward.

"Aye, sir!" came a cheery voice as the three exceeds landed in front of him.

"We're here to offer our assistance in anyway possible," Pantherlily nodded.

"Thank you," Jude sighed in relief. "Thank all of you, I was beginning to think I'd never get everything ready."

"Our pleasure," Jellal said as he walked forward and set a hand on Jude's shoulder. He leaned down and whispered to the older man. "You haven't by any chance heard of any possible foul play in this 'accident,' have you?"

"Ah, so you've gotten a scent of something rotten as well, have you?" Jude said, giving Jellal a knowing glance. "No, I have not. But 'accident' seem to be a bit to simple of an explanation, wouldn't you agree?"

"Quite," Jellal nodded.

"Would you rather be investigating the scene than staying here?" Jude asked.

Jellal shook his head. "The rest of Crime Sorciere is already there. I trust them. Besides, if it's alright with you, I'd like to interview some of the victims to see if they spotted anything, if that's alright with you."

"Hm," Jude rubbed his chin. "Let me examine them first. If they've been too mentally or emotionally traumatized I would not want to do or allow anything to aggravate it."

"Of course," Jellal nodded.

"Daddy?" Roman asked as he toddled on to Jellal, tugging on his pants leg.

"Yes, my boy?" Jellal asked, looking down at the child.

"Can we mek-a card now?" Roman asked, standing on his toes and still tugging at the pants, trying to stand as his tall as his father.

"In a minute," Jellal answered. "First we've got to ask Pops."

"Ask me what?" Jude asked.

"Mirajane brought some colored paper and pencils so the children could make get-well cards for the wounded when they get here," Jellal explained, giving the older man a wink.

"Ah," Jude nodded, taking the wink to mean 'and to keep them out of the way.' "Well, it's a beautiful day today, why not set them out in the gardens?"

"Very well," Jellal nodded picking Roman up and setting him on his hip and returning to the group. "Alright anyone who is under the age of six follow me."

"But I wanted to help Mama and Papa," Farrah argued.

Jellal turned to Mirajane and Laxus, arching an eyebrow in question.

"She can stay with us," Mirajane answered, running a hand over Farrah's hair.

"Me too!" Cato called.

"No," Laxus shook his head. "You go and make cards with the others."

"But I wanna help too!"

"You're too little, sweetie," Mirajane explained.

"Aw," Cato hung his head in disappointment as Jellal took his hand.

"Alright," Jellal said as he held an arm out to Juvia, who passed Bianca to him. "Anyone under the age of three follow me."

"Will you need help?" Erza asked.

"I think I can handle them on my own for a few hours," Jellal answered as he lead the train of toddlers outside.

The rest of the adults and Farrah then got right to it, cleaning up and preparing rooms, making beds, washing windows, and other such things. Mirajane, Lisanna, Lucy, and Levy slipped off to the kitchen to go ahead and start making dinner so it would be ready when Lamia Scale got there. Farrah went with her mother, helping by stirring up the ingridients and licking the spoons when done.

Lisanna watched her niece with a worried smile, waiting until Farrah was out of earshot before whispering to Mirajane.

"How is she?"

Mirajane sighed. "Alright. I think staying busy has helped."

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"This is the day Farrah's birth parents died," Mirajane explained.

"Oh," Levy gasped as she looked sadly at the little girl, face now covered in brownie batter as she smacked her lips. "Well, she doesn't look upset, so that's good, right?"

"I don't think she's realized what day it is," Mirajane said in a sad voice as she sprinkled cheese on top of a caserole before putting it in the oven. "Just as well I suppose."

A series of whispers came from the staircase leading to and from the kitchen.

"I guess Erza and Jellal got the tots down for their nap," Levy said before biting back and laugh.

Erza came in first, leading a downcast Jellal by the hand. His hair was littered in flowers and braids and ribbons, and his face was almost as red as his wife's hair.

"What happened?" Levy giggled.

"Your daughters," Jellal answered in a frustrated voice, before turning to Lucy. "And your's. That's what happened."

"Just sit here and let me fix it," Erza grinned as she began picking flowers out of her husband's hair. "My goodness, Jellal, could you not feel them doing this?"

"Of course I felt them playing around with it, but I thought they were just messing with it, not braiding and tying it up and...oh…" Jellal covered his face in a hand. "I am never voluntering to babysit again."

"It's not that bad," Erza chortled as she untied a white ribbon. "I actually think it's kind of cute."

"Please don't go getting any ideas," he muttered as he rubbed his hand over his face. "At least they finally went to sleep, I didn't think they ever would."

"Hear that, Farrah?" Mirajane called. "Naptime!"

"But I don't wanna take a nap!" Farrah whined as she yawned.

"But you need one," Mirajane took Farrah's hand in hers and lead her upstairs.

"Ouch!" Jellal winced as Erza began unweaving one of the braids.

"Quiet, I wasn't even pulling that hard," Erza sighed.

Jellal let out another groan. "I'll never live this down, will I?"

"Oh, stop whining," Erza rolled her eyes with a smile as she patted her belly. "Just consider the practice in case this one's a girl."

"Wait!" Lisanna shouted as everyone in the kitchen turned to Erza. "Are you pregnant?"

Erza and Jellal both went wide-eyed, then glanced at eachother. They stared at one another for a little while before Jellal shrugged.

"Well, I guess that's one way to tell," he said.

Lisanna, Levy, and Lucy all squealed with excitement as they tackled the couple with hugs.

"So, wait, you're really pregnant?" Lucy asked.

Erza nodded. "Yes."

"Me too!"

"What!?"

Now everyone squealed and hugged Lucy.

"How far along are you?" Erza asked.

"Seven weeks," Lucy answered. "You?"

"Ten."

"Oh wow! We're really close."

"Indeed, our children will be almost exactly the same age."

"Oh, I bet they'll be the best of friends!"

The to expectant mothers chatted back and forth until a loud bell rang out, signalling that the wounded from Lamia Scale had arrived. The women then quickly scampered upstairs, ready to help in anyway possible.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 _Fire and smoke._

 _The smell and spatter of blood._

 _Screams as people tripped over eachother, trying to run from the monsters in the black cloaks._

 _Farrah just clung to her mother, crying as they ran. Her mother suddenly let out a shout. She fell, dropping Farrah onto the ground. Farrah tumbled back._

" _Mommy!" she cried as she turned to her mother. An arrow had shot through her ankle, pinning her to the ground. Farrah's mother turned to her, tears rolling down her face._

" _Baby, climb under the bush and hide there," she said as she pointed to the shrub behind her._

" _But-"_

" _Get under the bush, we'll find you when everything's over."_

 _Farrah nodded and climbed under the bush. She could still hear people screaming. She could still smell smoke. She covered her ears, tears rolling down her face._

" _Please don't kill us! Please don't kill us!" she cried as she sat there, shuddering and sobbing, waiting for her parents to come back._

 _But they never did..._

"No!" Farrah jolted straight up, out of the bed. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she drew her knees to her chest and laid her face against them, crying. One tiny hand grazed her Fairy Tail mark on her thing. She loved her guild. She loved her Mama, and Papa, and brother. But she still missed her Mommy and Daddy. She still missed her tribe. Their loss still hurt her, more than she coul ever say. She still dreamed about it.

And she still worried that one day one of those men would come back and finish the job, killing the sole survivor.

She sniffled as she rubbed her eyes on her knees.

"Please don't kill us," she whispered, remembering the prayer she'd pleaded in vain that day. "Please don't kill us."

"Rhea," a small voice came from her side.

Farrah turned and looked to her left. Nashi had her eyes poked over the side of the bed, holding her hand out towards her. A soft, pink flame covered her. Farrah looked down at herself, gasping at the sight.

"D'ere," Nashi said. "Now no one can hurt you."

Farrah blinked and smiled at Nashi. She slipped off the bed and hugged the pink-headed girl. "Thank you."

She looked about the room. All the other children were still napping. Nashi had been the only one to wake up. It wasn't surprising though, Farrah thought. After all, Nashi's cot had been placed right next to hers. Farrah held Nashi tighter, tears still slipping down her cheeks.

"Sh, you okay, Fawwah," Nashi whispered, patting her back.

Farrah nodded her head and began wiping her tears away with her hand. As they sat there, both little girls heard sniffling coming from down the hall. They tip-toed to the door and peaked outside. A young woman sat on a bench near a window, covered in bandages and crying softly.

"What'sa matta with her?" Nashi asked.

"She must be from Lamia Scale," Farrah said.

"Huh?"

"Another guild."

"Like Faiwy Taiw?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. But Mama said their Guild Hall broke. I think some bad people did it to hurt them."

Nashi's brow furrowed. She slipped out the door and scampered towards the young woman.

"Nashi, get back, we're supposed to be napping!" Farrah hissed.

Nashi stood on her toes, and held a hand out to the woman.

"Rhea," she said. The same pink flames covering Farrah covered the young woman. She gasped and looked down at herself, turning to Nashi.

"Now no one can hurt you," Nashi said brightly.

The young woman tearfully smiled as she reached down and hugged her. Nashi returned it, and then scampered further down the hall. Farrah followed after her. Nashi ducked into a room. When Farrah entered after her, she found a woman laying in a bed. Nashi held up her hands and cast the spell again, before running off and into another room. Farrah smiled as she watched the toddler scamper off, and followed after her.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Here you go," Lucy said as handed Natsu a dirty plate.

"Thanks," he said, dunking under the water of the sink so he could wash it. Lucy began drying the one's he'd already washed as she thought to herself.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"About their Guild Hall collapsing?" Natsu frowned slightly. "Definately wasn't an accident. Building's don't just collapse like that unless someone does something to them."

"My thoughts, exactly," Lucy nodded. "Kinda makes me nervous about going to our Guild Hall."

"You and Nashi probably shouldn't," Natsu said. "Not until we find out who's behind this."

"What about you?"

"Eh, I can handle a collapsed building. I've knocked enough of them on myself to know how to deal."

"And I've usually been right next to you," Lucy pointed out.

"I know," Natsu said, wiping his hand on his pants before placing it against her belly. "But it's not you I'm worried about."

Lucy smiled softly, placing her hand ontop of his.

"How you think Nashi's going to handle it?"

"Being a big sister?" Natsu asked turning back to the dishes.

"Yeah."

"Eh, she'll be fine."

"You don't think she'll get jealous?"

Natsu shrugged. "Maybe at the beginning, but she'll get over it."

"Will she?" Lucy wondered. "Or will they both be at each other's throats their whole lives."

Natsu shrugged again. "Maybe. Guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Natsu? Lucy?" a voice called from the top of the kitchen stairs.

"Yes?" Lucy called.

Lyon came down the steps, carrying a sleeping Nashi in his arms.

"Nashi?" Lucy wondered as she walked forward, holding her arms out for her daughter.

"I'm afraid she's worn herself out," Lyon said as he passed the little girl to her mother. He was one of the least injured members of the guild, having only suffered a mild concussion, but he still came to supposrt his guild mates. "Quite a remarkable child you have."

"I thought she was napping," Natsu said as he wiped his hands off again.

"She was. Something must have woken her," Lyon explained. "Probably one of my guild mates crying, because when I stumbled upon her she was busy casting that protective spell of hers over every Lamia Scale member she could find."

"What?" both Natsu and Lucy wondered out loud.

"From what I gathered someone told her that there was a person or group of people out there trying to hurt us, so she was trying to keep us safe," Lyon continued.

"Really?" Natsu wondered out loud.

"Said she wanted us to feel better so we could stop crying," Lyon nodded. "She used up all her magic energy doing so. I'm surprised she had enough to cast that spell as many times as she did."

He turned and began walking back up the stairs. "I look forward to watching her grow. She's going to be quite the wizard when she's older."

Natsu and Lucy stared at their daughter, sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms. They could both sense that her magic energy was incredibly low. She really had used it all up.

Natsu smiled softly as he ran a hand over her hair. "Y'know what? I think she's gonna make a great big sister."

"Hm," Lucy smiled as she sat down in a chair at the kitchen table, letting Nashi lie down in her lap. "She's definately got the compassionate part down."

"Yup," Natsu squatted down next to his family, pushing Nashi's hair out of her face, kissing her forehead. "You're an awesome kid, Nashi. Never change."

Lucy smiled, rocking her daughter back and forth like she was baby. She may have been three-years-old, and maybe a bit to big to sleep in her mother's lap as she was rocked back and forth until she woke. But after what she'd done, Lucy figured she deserved to be spoiled a bit.


	7. Spread Your Wings

**Spread Your Wings:**

"Natsu?" Lucy asked as she stared at her husband, who was busily heating up buckets of water. So many people had tried to take baths at the recovery center that they'd run out of hot water. Enter Natsu and his fire magic to fix the problem. His fire magic had come quite in handy with this Lamia Scale crisis: Lighting candles, heating and sterilizing surgical tools, fixing ovens, heating blankets. Lucy could tell, however that it was taking it's toll on him.

"Natsu?" she asked again.

"Hm?" he turned to her, droopy-faced, dark circles framing his onyx eyes.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" she asked.

"Uh-uh," he shook his head.

Lucy sighed, putting the laundry she was folding aside and held out her arm. "C'mere, you crazy dragon."

He trudged over to her, lying down on the old, fraying couch that had been placed in the basement wash room. He pillowed his head in her lap, closing his eyes as she began playing with his hair. As he began to relax and his breathing slowed and steadied, Lucy reached over to grab the laundry of basket of socks. She began searching through them for matches, keeping one hand in Natsu's hair, only taking it away to fold up a match when she found it.

After several minutes of silence she felt him scooting closer towards her abdomen, slipping his arms around her waist as he pressed her ear against her stomach. Lucy stopped matching socks and looked down at him, smiling softly, stroking he face.

"Can you hear her heartbeat too?"

"Yeah…" his voice had a hint of a question in it.

"Yeah, but…?" Lucy questioned.

"It's quieter than Nashi's was," he said, snuggling closer to her belly. "It's still there, don't get me wrong. It's just a smaller sound."

"Maybe she's going to be smaller than Nashi was."

Natsu's eyes widened slightly. "Nashi was already so tiny, though!"

"Out of her, Cato, and Strom she was the biggest," Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but that's not saying much. Both of those boys were shrimps."

Lucy smiled softly, remembering how reluctant Natsu had been to hold the boys when they were born. He was so scared he'd accidently hurt one of them. Lucy ruffled his hair.

"Well, we won't know until she gets here," she said.

Natsu smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess so," he kissed her abdomen. "Guess we'll just have to wait for you to get here, huh tiny?"

Lucy giggled, setting a hand on her belly. "You really think she's going to be a Celestial Wizard?"

"That's what Rhea said. And so far she's been right about everything else," Natsu answered, nuzzling his face against her belly again to listen to the baby's heartbeat.

Lucy began playing with his hair again, leaning her head back against the couch, brow furrowing slightly.

"Whatcha thinking about, Love?" Natsu asked.

"Names," she answered.

"Yeah?"

"Just thinking…" Lucy chewed on her lip as she pondered. "If she is going to be a Celestial Wizard than she's be one in a long line of Celestial Wizards."

"Sure will," Natsu agreed, smiling up at his wife. "Your family has a long history of 'em."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, there have been Celestial Wizards in the Heartfelia family for over 400 years, but not anymore. I was the last of the Heartfelias before marrying you."

She patted her stomach. "So this one's going to be a Dragneel."

Natsu's brow furrowed slightly. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," Lucy smiled, cupping his face in her hands. "I don't regret it at all! But, I still I'd like to honor my family in some way."

"Like?" Natsu asked.

"Well," Lucy rubbed circles on her stomach. "What if we named her for the two wizards in my family who opened the Eclipse Gate." She smiled as she stroked Natsu's cheek with her thumb. "The ones who brought you to me."

He smiled softly as he leaned into her touch. "So your mom and Anna?"

Lucy nodded. "How does Layla Anna Dragneel sound?"

His smile brightened. "Sounds like an awesome name to me!" He kissed Lucy's abdomen once again. "How about you, Layla? You like your name?"

Lucy giggled as she leaned down and kissed the top of his head. He quickly turned his face up, catching her lips with his. She giggled again as he rolled over, placing the back of his head in her lap as he reached up tucked his hand behind her head, playing with her hair.

"Where're the kids at?" he asked, suddenly realizing he hadn't been told who was watching them today.

"They're outside with these exceeds," Lucy answered.

"Ah, okay."

"Now shush and get some rest."

"Yes, mom."

She playfully swatted him, causing him to chuckle as he got comfortable in her lap and closed his eyes again.

Lucy shook her head as she began folding the laundry again. "Silly dragon."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Gun show! Gun show!" Koree cheered, hugging Pantherlily around his neck, choking the black cat slightly.

"Ergh! Please let go!" Pantherlily begged.

Koree released him but kept cheering "Gun show!"

"Gun show!" Persephone agreed as she raced to Pantherlily and Koree's side.

"Alright, alright," Pantherlily changed into his warrior form, squatting his knees and holding his arms down so that both of the twins latched onto his wrists.

"Okay, girls, youready to go to the gun show?" he asked to which both Persephone and Koree squealed:

"Yeah!"

"Here we go!" Pantherlily flexed his arms, bringing both girls up into the air, leaving them dangling from his wrists, squealing in fun.

"Oh, do be careful!" Carla called from where she was helping Farrah make a flower crown.

"Don't worry, we do this all the time," Pantherlily assured her, flexing his arms again. "It's actually excellent exercise. Helps me keep my biceps in shape and it helps them develop their upper body stregnth."

"They're only two, is it really necesarry to worry about building up their muscles so much at this stage," Carla sighed, passing a small bundle of daisies to Farrah.

"Never too early to start," Pantherlilly insisted, flexing yet again. "Especially if Koree wants to be a strong Iron Dragon Slayer like Gajeel."

"Me too!" Persephone insisted.

"Yes, you'll be strong too," Pantherlily assured her. "Whatever magic you end up using."

"Done!" Farrah stated, holding up the flower crown, before carrying it over to where Nashi was chasing Storm, Cato, and Roman about.

"Here you go, Nashi," she said, setting the crown on her head. "A pretty flower crown."

"Like a pwincess?" Nashi asked, pushing the daisies up out of her head.

"Uh-huh," Farrah smiled.

Nashi grinned widely before poinitng to the boys. "I a pwincess now! Youse gotta do what I say!"

"No we don't," Storm crossed his arms, a frown on his face.

"Na-na-na-na-na!" Cato replied, holding his hands out to either side of his head as he made a face at her.

"You not a weal pwincess," Storm continued.

"It justa game," Nashi rolled her eyes. "Now be nice to de pwincess!"

"I don't wike dis game," Storm said.

"Wet's pway more tag!" Cato cheered before poking Storm in the shoulder. "You it!"

"Ah!" Storm chased after Cato. "Come back!"

Roman simply toddled to Nashi and gave her a hug.

"See?" Nashi asked, crossing her arms. "Roman gets it. C'mon Roman, we gonna make a feast!"

"W'atta feast?" Roman asked as Nashi led him by the hand.

"I dunno. Some sorta fancy pawty wit' food."

"W'at food?"

"I dunno."

"Cake!"

"Yeah!" Nashi cheered and jumped. "We'll make a cake feast!"

"Sounds fun to me," Happy said from where he'd been sitting next to Carla, and followed after them.

"You realize it won't be real food, just mudpies right?" Carla asked.

"Still sounds fun."

"Just don't get that muck on me, thank you," she sighed as he began picking more flowers.

"You'll help me make more crowns for Koree and Persephone, right?" Farrah asked as she knelt next to Carla.

"Of course, child," Carla smiled.

Screams suddenly came from the direction Nashi and Roman had gone. Not playful scream, either, terrified screams. Carla gasped and turned. Both of the children were scampering back towards them. Behind them was a large man dressed in a horse mask and carrying a bola sling in his hands. He was stumbling backwards as Happy was plastered on his face, clawing at the eyes of the mask.

"No you don't!" the blue exceed shouted. "You're not hurting these kids!"

"Get off me!" The man shouted, grabbing Happy by the tail and flinging him into a nearby tree.

"Happy!" Carla shouted.

"Carla, get the children inside," Pantherlily said, setting both of the twins down and racing towards the man, sword in hand.

"Come along, children, let's go!" Carla said, pointing back towards the house.

"But wha' about Happy?" Nashi asked, pointed to the blue cat who was muttering and staring straight ahead, waving his arm in a lopsided figure eight.

"One fishy, two fishy, red fishy, blue fishy," he muttered.

Carla whimpered at the sight of her mate completely out of it, but she knew the children came first.

"He'll be fine," she lied. "Let's go!"

"Oh, no!" Pantherlily shouted as he shrunk back to his usual size. "Too many gun shows!"

"Ha!" the man shouted, kicking the black cat in the stomach and sending him flying over the children and into a rose bush.

"Ouch!" he shouted.

"Lily!" both the twins yelled as the raced towards him.

"Don't get too close!" Pantherlily groaned. "There are thorns in here!"

"Uh-oh," Persephone stopped in her tracks, then turned to Koree. "You do it."

"Okay," Koree nodded as she raced forward.

"No, Koree, you'll get hurt!" Pantherlily said. Koree reached out, and Pantherlily was stunned when the skin of her arms chained to steel scales. She reached into the bush, the thorns unable to penetrate her scales as she grabbed him and pulled him out.

"We' save you, Lily," she said as she held Pantherlily in her arms as she and Persephone began scampering towards the house, only to have their path cut off by a man in a pig mask.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" he asked, reaching towards Koree. "A couple of baby fairies?"

"Don't touch her!" Pantherlily warned, scratching them man's hand.

Persephone frowned, ran forward and began beating the man in the knee.

"Persephone, what are you doing, get back!"

"No hurt ma sista! No hurt Lily!" she shouted as he banged her tiny fists on his knee. The man laughed, grabbed Persephone by the scruff of the shirt, and lifted her in the air.

"Lemmee go!" Persephone shouted, kicking her legs wildly.

"Fiesty little one, aren't you?" the man in the pig mask asked, poking her in the face. Persephone bit down on his finger, making him yelp in pain and drop her. Persephone raced to Koree's side, grabbed her hand, and they began running again, only to have their path cut off yet again by a man in a sheep mask.

"This is Fairy Tail litter, alright," he said, scooping one girl under each arm. "Only Fairy Tail would keep fighting when they haven't got a chance."

"Lemmee go!" Persephone shouted, beating her tiny fists in vain against his arm as Koree began crying.

"I want Mommy and Daddy!"

"Oh, don't worry, they'll get you back," the man in the sheep mask said as he walked back to where the rest of the children were now surrounded by men in farm animal masks. "So long as they cooperate."

He dropped them into the center of the circle. "So, Ricki, who we got here?" he asked a man in a duck mask.

"Let's see, those two are the spawn of Gajeel Redfox."

"The dragon slayer?"

"That's the one."

"Oh-ho! We hit the jack pot!"

"Oh it gets better!" the man in the duck mask said as he scanned through an archive file. "Grape-Head over there's the son of Titania. And that's the daughter of the Salamander. Those two are the children of the She-Devil and Fairy Tail's heir. And then that one's the son of Gray Fullbuster the demon-slayer."

"Ha ha!" the man in the sheep mask laughed. "Oh, boys, we're gonna be paid today! Can you imagine the price they'll be willing to pay to get these brats back?"

"What about the cats?" a man in a chicken mask said as he entered the circle, carrying Happy by the scruff of his neck and tossing him in with the others.

"Happy!" Carla gasped as she ran to his side.

"Big fishy, small fishy…"

"You monsters!" Carla shouted, turning to the men. "What do you want from us?"

"Aw, don't be rude. We ain't monsters," the man in the sheep mask said. "We're just some friends trying to make ends meet. We don't want to hurt you. We're just gonna borrow you until your guild pays us a pretty penny is all."

"You're kidnapping us for ransome!?" Carla shrieked.

"Sure are. Don't worry, I'm sure Fairy Tail will behave. After all, we did quite a number on Lamia Scale when they didn't tae our threats seriously, so they'd be stupid not to."

"It was you!" Carla shrieked. "You're the ones who destroyed their guild hall!"

The man in the sheep mask looked at his friends. "Sure are. But threatening to damage property clearly doesn't result in the big bucks, so maybe holding children for ransome will. Now please-" he pulled out a jagged knife and pointed it at the crowd of children and exceeds. "-don't make this harder than it needs to be."

Nashi suddenly fell to her knees, putting her hands on the ground.

"Aw, begging for mercy, Pinky?"

"Rhea!" Nashi shouted and all of the children and exceeds were coated in pink flames.

"Um...okay…" the man in sheep mask said before turning to his men. "Well, get them."

They rushed forward, reaching to grab the children, but they immediately recoiled in pain, nursing their burned skin.

"Oh...alright…" the man in the sheep mask looked back at Nashi, putting his knife back, and pulled out a whip. "Not bad, but you'll have to do better than that."

He popped the whip, wrapping it around her arms and shoulders, pulling her to the ground.

"I don't have to touch you to take you."

"Nas'i!" Roman cried, grabbing onto the whip and pulling at it, trying to tug it out of the man's hands.

"Aw, that's actually kinda cute. Now I almost feel bad about tak-"

"Lightning dragon, roar!" Farrah held both hands to her mouth, sending out a blast of lightning that knocked the man onto his back, making him drop his whip.

"Ow," he groaned. "Alright, now you tykes are just making me mad!"

He sat up to grab his whip, only to find it was gone.

"Huh?" he asked, looking at the children. "Alright, which one of you took it?"

Roman began to whiper.

"Was it you, grape head?" he pointed at the little boy. Nashi jumped infront of him, arms held out in a protective stance, despite the fact that they were still all covered by Rhea's flame.

"Oh, what do you want Pinky? Trying to play the hero?"

Sparkling crimson flames that almost looked like fireworks began popping in Nashi's palms. She placed her hands over her eyes, creating two rings around her eyes with the flames.

"Daddy!" she shouted.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Lucy hummed absentmindedly to herself as she kept folding laundry. She'd almost finished, only having half of a basket left. Natsu was still asleep in her lap, snoring softly. She smiled softly at him. He was so cute when he was asleep, peacefully snoring, muttering and smiling in his slumber every now and then.

As she set a stack of freshly folded towels to the side a popping, crackling noise came from near Natsu's head. Lucy frowned in confusion, then gasped when rings of sparkling crimson flames surrounded his eyes.

Natsu snapped his eyes open, sitting up and looking about wildly, a confused scowl on his face.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked.

When he didn't answer, she set a hand on his shoulder.

"Natsu, is something wrong?"

The flames suddenly disappeared. Natsu jumped, putting his hands up as if he were trying to block something. He then stopped, blinked several times, and began rubbing his forehead. "What the heck…"

"Natsu, was that Nashi?" Lucy asked.

"Nashi?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Were those her Thea flames? Did she-"

Before she could even finish, Natsu's eyes widened and he darted out of the room and up the stairs.

"Natsu? What's wrong?"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Alright, enough of that, Pinky!" the man in the sheep mask picked up a rock and threw it Nashi. It hit her in the side of her forehead, knocking her off her feet. All the flames, the pink and the crimson, disappeared as Nashi clutched the bleeding gash on her forehead and began to sniffle and whimper.

"Nas'i!" Roman shouted as he knelt next to her.

"Nashi!" Storm raced to her side, setting a hand on her shoulder. He held out his hand and a small sphere of water appeared in it that he used to help her wash the wound.

"That's it!" the man in the sheep mask began stomping towards them. "You kids are coming with us even if I have to drag you every step of the way!"

He reached a hand out towards them. Nashi gasped, grabbing both Roman and Storm by the hand.

"Lightning dragon claw!" Farrah shouted as she jumped in front of them and punched the man in the sheep mask in the stomach, sending forth a burst of lightning as she did so.

"Don't just stand there you imbeciles, get the brats!" the man shouted as he landed on his back.

"Uh…" was all they could muster as they pointed upward.

The man in the sheep mask sat up, Farrah stood right in front of him, lightning cackling in both of her fists. He looked behind her. Nashi and Roman were gone. He blinked, where-

"Lightning blast!"

Another round of electricity coursed through his body, knocking him back on his back.

"Uh…" all his men muttered again, pointing upward. Now Storm was gone. Nashi suddenly dropped down from the air. She grabbed Cato around his middle. The man watched in astonishment as bright red flames sprouted from her back. They grew until the had taken on the shape of wings. She flapped them once and took off into the air, carrying Cato with her.

"Oi! Get them!" he shouted, diving toward Farrah who gave him another lightning punch.

One of the men snapped out of his trance and raced towards the twins. He grabbed Persephone, standing over Koree.

"Sephy!" Koree screeched, before chaning on of her arms back to iron and punching the man in the foot. He shouted in pain, toppling over and rubbing his probably broken toes. Koree grabbed Persephone's hand and they began running. Nashi dropped to the ground again, grabbing their hands, and she took off into the air again. Farrah punched the man in the sheep mask in the face again then took off to a tree, scampering up it. Carla flew down from the top, grabbing her by the shoulders and flew her to the top.

"Get back here," the man in the sheep mask shouted, racing the base of the tree (a little stiffly, he'd been fried several times by the tiny dragon slayer. She'd done quite a number on him.

He and the rest of his gang began climbing up the tree after them. The man in the chicken mask was knocked down by a giant ball of water to the face. The man in the pig mask was caught of guard by popping and crackling crimson flames on his face, knocking him to the ground again. Still the man in the sheep mask kept climbing, determined to get his prize.

That is, until he felt a pair of strong hands grab him roughly by the ankles and yank him off the tree. He slammed to the ground barely able to get back on his feet before he heard a loud shout:

"Fire dragon, iron fist!"

Though Farrah's attacks had been painful, this blast was crushing. The man's breath was taken right out of him as he was sent flying and bouncing across the lawn, crashing into a garden fence.

"Boss!" the men shouted as they all dropped from the tree and raced toward the pink-haired man who'd attacked them.

Natsu whirled around on them, glaring, veins popping from his head as two brilliant flames burned in his hands and smoke trailed up from the corners of his mouth.

"Fire dragon, claw!" he shouted as he jumped towards them. Jets of flame burned from the bottom of his feet, jetting him forwards. He waited until he was right ontop of them, then pivoted his body, kicking all of the men in the face, catching their masks on fire. He somersaulted behind them, placing himself between the tree and the men.

"Fire dragon roar!"

A wal of flame pushed the rest of the men off the ground, sending them spiralling into the same garden wall with their boss. The ground between the fence and the tree was black and ashen. Smoke twirling up towards the air as the men in masks all laid unresponsive, groaning and grumbling. Natsu glowered at them, and began to walk towards them again until her heard a small:

"Daddy!" from behind him.

He turned and saw Nashi dropping to the ground, running towards him.

"Nashi!" he sighed in relief, dropping to his knees and holding his arms open. Nashi jumped into them, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. He held her close, kissing her cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Did they hurt you?"

"Uh-huh," Nashi pulled away and pointed to the bloody gash on her forehead, her bottom lip poking out and trembling slightly.

Natsu gasped as he ran his thumb over it. Nashi winced and whimpered, a single tear rolling down her chee. Anger seered through Natsu. He took one leap and landed on top of the pile of burnt and pained me. They all yelped in fear.

"Alright, which one of you did it!?" Natsu shouted.

"Wha-"

"Huh-"

"Uh-oh-"

"Eek!"

Natsu bent down, poking his face into theirs,flames trailing up from the corners of his mouth, his whole body smoking. "Which one of you hurt my little girl!?"

"The pinkette?" the man in the horse mask asked.

"WAS IT YOU!?"  
"Eek! No! It was the boss!"

"Yeah, the boss!"

"The boss!"

All the men nodded in agreement as they pointed to the man in the sheep mask.

"Oh, no," the boss squeaked just before Natsu let out a cry of rage and tackled him. "Please don't-"

"Fire dragon, secret arts," two spheres of fire ignited around Natsu's hands and his glare deepened. "Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!"

With lightning speed Natsu attacked the man with a barrage of punches, each emitting a small, firey, explosion.

"So you think you can mess with my daughter, huh?" he asked. "I'll teach you for hurting my baby girl!"

He gave a final punch to the chin that sent the man flying towards the sky.

"You wanna make my Nashi cry? Well, I'll make you cry!" he shouted. "Fire dragon, wing attack!"

The man had just started falling back towards the ground before two blasts of fire sent him flying again. He let out a loud yelp of pain. Natsu jumped up after him, using his flames to propel him into the air.

"Fire dragon, iron fist!" he gave one final punch that sent the man flying to the ground, creating a crater as he crashed into the ashen garden floor. Natsu landed next to the crater panting slightly, his anger just barely satisfied by the sight of the burned, bloody, and groaning man lying at the bottom. His clothing and mask was burned off, revealing a tubby looking middle-aged man with wiry white hair and a bald spot (althought that may not have been there prior to Natsu's attacks.)

"I just wanted to get rich!" he sobbed as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Tch," Natsu scoffed as he turned to take care of the rest of the men. Before he could though, he heard a familiar voice calling:

"Open, gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"Right away, Princess!"

In a flash Virgo had restrained all the men in her chains.

"Would you like me to punish them for you, Princess?" she asked.

"Just hold them there," Lucy said as she jumped over the badly damaged fence and raced towards the tree. "Nashi! Nashi?"

Natsu followed her back to where he'd left their girl, but she was gone. Instead Storm, Cato, Roman, and Koree were sitting in the grass.

Carla flew Farrah down, a still injured Pantherlily, and a still mumbling Happy in her arms. Nashi flew Persephone down, her firey wings burning brilliantly until she released them as they sputtered out of existence. Natsu and Lucy took note of the wings, but were too anxious just to hold her to say anything.

"Nashi!" Lucy cried as she held her close. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"Uh-huh, wight hewe," Nashi pointed to the gash.

Lucy gasped. "Oh, baby," she whispered as she leaned down and kissed the wound, gently stroking her hair as she held her close. Natsu sat down next to them, wrapping an arm around his daughter, and one around his wife as he looked about at the other children.

"Are you kids okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

"Uncwa Natsu?" Roman asked as he scuffled forward.

"What is it buddy?" Natsu asked.

"I did a bad t'ing."

"Aw, I don't believe that," Natsu smiled brightly. "What did you do?"

"I took de bad man's rope t'ingy wit'out askin'," Roman answered, his bottom lip trembling.

"Well, was he going to hurt you?" Natsu asked.

Roman nodded his head.

"Were you trying to protect yourself?"

Roman nodded again.

"See? It wasn't a bad thing, you were just trying to stay safe."

Roman sniffled and wiped his face on the back of his hand. "Okay."

"Where'd you put it?" Natsu asked, now curious seeing as he didn't see anything that looked like a rope anywhere nearby.

Roman held out both hands. His palms began to sparkled, and glow a golden color. The whip shined into appearance in his hands and he held it out towards Natsu, his bottom lip trembling.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Lucy gasped.

"Roman!" Natsu cheered as he grabbed the little boy's shoulders. "You realize what this means, buddy?"

"I'm in twouble?" Roman asked, bottom lip trembling even more.

"No, no, no, you're not in trouble," Natsu giggled as he used his sleeve to wipe Roman's tears away. "It means you're a requip wizard like Mommy!"

"I am?" Roman asked, brightening up.

"You sure are!"

"Erza is going to go nuts when she finds out," Lucy said.

Roman hung his head and began whimpering again.

"Oh, no, no, no, I mean she'll be happy that you're a requip wizard, Roman," Lucy explained. "You're not in trouble, we promise."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"There we go," Wendy said as she finished waving her hand over Nashi's face. Nashi watched intently as she worked her healing spell, seated in her mother's lap. Natsu stood slightly off to the side, watching on with slight concern.

"Hm," Wendy sighed as she pushed Nashi's bangs aside, examining where the wound had been. "I've done what I can, but it looks like she's still gonna have a scar."

She stepped aside so Natsu could kneel in front of his daughter and examine her forehead. Indeed there was a tiny scar on the left side of her forehead, about half an inch below her hairline.

"Yeah, looks like it," he sighed running his thumb of the scar.

"It still dere?" Nashi asked, putting a hand on her forehead.

"No, no. The owie's gone," Natsu explained. "You just have a scar where it used to be."

"A scaw?" Nashi asked.

"That's what happens sometimes when you get a big owie, see?" Natsu pointed to the mark on his cheek. "I've got one." He tugged his scarf off to show her the one on his neck. "I've got a lot, actually."

Nashi gasped when she saw them, then she turned and looked at Lucy behind her.

"See, Mommy. I gotta scaw like Daddy!"

Lucy smiled. "You sure do," she agreed as she kissed the newly acquired battle scar. "And you've got wings now, too, don't you?"

"Uh-huh!" Nashi nodded. "I can fwy like Happy now!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy hopped up onto the arm of the chair Lucy was sitting on, causing everyone in the tiny family to jump.

"How ya feeling, little buddy?" Natsu asked, scratching the exceed behind the ear.

"I'm fine. I've had worse than that," he said.

"Ah!" a squeal of excitement came from down the hall. Natsu peaked out to see Erza holding Roman in the air as Jellal watched on with a smile on his face.

"Do it again! Do it again!" she begged.

Roman giggled, held out his hands and requipped the whip into his tiny palms.

"Oh, who's Mommy's little warrior?" she crooned as she nuzzled her nose against his. "Who's going to be the best requip wizard ever?"

Roman giggled as he stored the whip away and hugged his mother, Jellal smiling and chuckling at them.

"So…" Natsu turned to find Laxus and Farrah standing at the other end of the hall. "How many hits did you get on that guy?"

"Um…" Farrah counted off on her fingers. "Five or six I think…?"

"And how many did he get on you?"

"Zero!"

"That's my girl!" Laxus held out his hand and Farrah high-fived it. "Who rules?"

"Lightning dragon slayers!"

"And what does that mean?"

"That means I rule too!" Farrah cheered.

"Atta girl," Laxus held his hand out for another hih-five. "Now c'mere squirt!"

He picked her up and tossed her in the air, catching her in a burst of giggles.

Natsu smiled at the sight before slipping back into the room he, Lucy, and Nashi were sharing while at the recovery center. Nashi was standing on her toes, staring at her scar in the mirror over the dresser. Wendy was watching her intently.

"She seems okay, but let me know if she gets dizzy or anything," she said before heading to the door.

"Will do, thanks, Wendy," Natsu said.

"Your welcome," Wendy smiled before stepping out of the room. Natsu closed the door behind her, turning to watch his daughter again.

"At least she's taking it well," he said. While he didn't mind any of his scars, not even the one on his face, he knew sometimes girls could take that hard. Especially very little girls who didn't fully understand what was happening.

"Taking it all in stride," Lucy nodded as she stood out of the chair, smiling as Nashi began making funny faces at herself in the mirror. "Reminds me of someone else I know," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck, kissing the scar on his cheek.

"Just the Dragneel spirit, eh?" he smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mm-hm," she nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I just hope Layla gets it too."

"Oof, I don't know," Natsu said in a joking voice. "Can you handle three of us?"

"Of course," Lucy pretended to be offeneded. "The real question you should ask is can you handle two of me, just in case she takes after her mother?"

"Hm…" Natsu pondered. "I mean you are tough to deal with…"

"Wha-" Lucy jumped back, glowering in fan as she swatted him in the shoulder. He laughed at her, smiling lovingly as he glanced down at her belly. Of course it didn't matter to him which parent Layla took more after. He was still dying to meet her.


	8. Dance the Night Away

**Dance the Night Away:**

 **AN: Felt like writing a bit of fluff for one of the other couples. Nalu may be the main pairing, but it's tim Gruvia got a little love.**

 **Farrah Lee-Dreyar: 6 ½**

 **Nashi Dragneel: 3 ½**

 **Storm Fullbuster: 3 ½**

 **Cato Dreyar: 3 ½**

 **Roman Fernandez: 2 ½**

 **Persephone Redfox: 2 ½**

 **Koree Redfox: 2 ½**

 **Bianca Fullbuster: 1**

 **Lorelle Strauss: 3 months**

"Stupid...neck...trap!" Gray mumbled as he tugged at the tie around his neck. It wasn't that he didn't mind parties. He loved them. But this was supposed to be a formal event, Blue Pegasus' yearly winter gala that they had all been invited to, which meant stuffy clothes and ties. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the gesture. It was nice, and they needed a little pick-me-up after helping Lamia Scale through their ordeal. Still, he didn't like ties, and suits, and dress-shoes.

"Oh, you look so dreamy!" Juvia's voice came from behind him. He turned and found Juvia stading behind him. His eyes widened at the sight of her. She was wearing a long-sleeve velvet dress that was the same royal blue as the tie he was wearing. It hugged her in all the right places, with a slit going up to her thigh, showing off her guild mark and her deliciously toned legs. Her hair was tied into a tight bun at the top of her head, a few thin strands of hair allowed to fall in curled tendrils, framing her face. She smiled brightly as she ran to him, setting her hands on his chest.

"You should really wear suits more often," she said.

"Eh, I don't know about that," Gray replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But you look so handsome!"

"If I wear more suits will you wear more dresses like that?" Gray asked, sneaking his hand to grab onto her thigh were he guild mark was. "I'm a big fan of the slit, babe."

She gasped when she felt him squeeze onto her leg and use it to pull him closer, hooking it around his own leg. Still she smiled flirtaciously at him.

"Sounds like a fair trade to me," she replied, slipping her arms around his neck.

He arched an eyebrow, smirking seductively at her as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Though if we're being honest…" Gray mused as he nuzzled his face into her neck once they parted.

"Hm?" Juvia asked, setting her hand on the back of his head, her heartbeat racing.

Gray turned his head to whisper in her ear. "...I'd rather just take the dress off."

"Gray!" Juvia squealed as she stepped back, blushing profusely as she playfully swatted him in the chest as he chuckled at her.

"The children are here!" she sputtered, face red, heart racing. "They're right in the next room. They could hear us!"

"Well, not right now," Gray laughed, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her flush against him. "But what are your plans for tonight?"

Juvia's blush deepened a few shades as a small squeak escaped her throat. Gray laughed again, amused he could still fluster her after four years of marriage and two children.

"I...I...don't think I have any plans made…" she asnwered, smiling bashfully.

"Well, then," Gray smirked mischivously as he placed a lingering, passionate kiss onto her lips, causing her to moan as her knees began to feel weak. He reached to run her fingers through his hair, but before she could he pulled away, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and headed out of their room.

"Alright, let's go," he said, laughing at the flustered look on her face.

"Wha-oh...OH! Gray, you're mean!" she pouted, stamping her foot as he laughed at her, bounding around the corner to collect Storm and Bianca so they could get going to the gala.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Classical music swelled as people mingled, sipped on champagne, and twirled on the dancefloor. Gray sat at a table, absent-mindedly drumming his fingers on the table. This was getting boring. No games, no loug gossip, no arm wrestling or barrel surfing. Fairy Tail may have had a reputation of being rowdy, but at least they knew how to have fun. While the Blue Pegasus gang seemed to be having the time of their lives, he was noticing that many of the Fairy Tail wizards were starting to look as unenthusiastic as he was.

The slow waltz finally came to a close and a small round of applause came from the dance floor. Gray clapped along slowly, not really caring much.

"Alright, now for a special dance," Jenny called from the stage. "Can I have all the children and their mothers on the dancefloor?"

The children, who had been scribbling in coloring books at the kid's table, but at hearing the annoucement they perked up. All the moms ran happily to their children, Juvia included.

"Mama loves dancing with her little angels," she crooned as she set Bianca on her hip and took Storm by the hand, leading them to the dance floor.

Of course she wasn't the only mother dancing withher children. Lucy was holding Nashi by the hands. She was wearing flats because of her growing baby-bump, making it easier for Nashi to stand one her mothers toes as the spun slowly to the music. Erza and Roman were doing the same thing a few steps behind them. Levy had one twin on each hip as she swayed to the beat. Mirajane, Cato, and Farrah appeared to be playing ring-around the rosy. Even Evergreen had brought tiny Lorelle onto the dance floor, smiling at the baby in the crook of her arm as she rocked her back and forth.

Still, Juvia, Storm, and Bianca were the only ones he was watching. Juvia was smiling brightly as Storm clung to one of her hands with both of his, pulling her with all his might to the very center of the dance floor. Once they got there he latched onto her leg, grinning up at her as they began swaying and spinning to the music. Juvia laughed softly at him. Though she was too far for him to hear he could still read what she was saying:

"Silly boy."

She ruffled his hair, setting a hand on his head as the kept dancing. Bianca began trying to clap along to the beat, though not very well. It didn't matter. Her mother still encouraged her, turning to smile at her and tell her how well she was doing, making the little girl smile all the wider.

He beamed at the sight. His children adored their mother, there was no question there. And she loved them back more than they could ever know.

He knew that Jenny had said this was supposed to be a mother-child dance, but that still didn't stop him from standing up and walking to the center of the dance floor.

"Mind if I join?" he asked.

"Daddy!" Storm cheered, tackling Gray's legs. Gray chuckled at him, lifting him up so that he stood on either of his feet, one tiny arm latched right behind each of his knees to hold himself up.

"Da-da!" Bianca waved. Gray nuzzled his nose against hers before turning to his wife. Her eyes were full of love as he set a hand on her waist. Though she still had one arm holding Bianca up, Juvia still placed her free hand in his as the whole family began swaying back and forth to the music. It wasn't exactly a pretty dance. It was clumsy, off-beat, slow. Bianca couldn't keep a beat with her clapping, Storm was heavy on Gray's feet, the two parents couldn't exactly get super close with two children between them. Still, they didn't care. The loving gaze they were sharing and the giggles of their children were beautiful enough to make up for the clumsiness.

Gray's entire body was radiating with love and pride as he danced with his family. He gave his wife's hand an extra squeeze. How or why she'd waited around so long for him to stop being an idiot and notice her he'd never know. Any other woman would have given up and moved on to the next and probably more deserving guy that came their way. But not Juvia, and he'd forever be grateful for that. He still felt a little bad when he thought back on how coldly he'd treated her when they were younger. He'd really been an idiot. He still was an idiot at times.

Gray gently took Bianca from Juvia and set her on his own hip so he could give Juvia a twirl. Bianca cheered and clapped her hands some more as she watched her mother spin.

"Mama pwetty!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, she is pretty isn't she?" Gray agreed, bouncing Bianca slightly as Juvia ran back to them setting both arms around his neck. He set one hand on her waist. Now with the full weight of both children on him he could barely move, so they just swayed in place. Gray smiled down at Storm who was still standing on his toes, clinging for dear life on his legs, giggling with each movement his father made as if he were on an amusement park ride. Bianca spread her arms out as wide as she could, pivoting her body from one side to the other, trying to twirl like Juvia had.

Gray beamed at his children. He may have been an idiot but he couldn't have been too terrible of a guy if he'd had a part in their making. If nothing else, he could go to his grave knowing he at least did two right things: he helped make Storm and Bianca.

Juvia leaned forward and stole a small kiss from Gray.

"Blah! Cooties!" Storm shouted, making both his parents laugh.

"What? You not like kisses, Storm?" Gray asked.

"No!" the little boy shook his head.

"Mwah!" Bianca began blowing kisses to all around her.

"Bianca likes kisses," Juvia giggled, patting the little girl's back.

"Bianca," Gray began pointing to his cheek. "Can you give Daddy a kiss?"

Bianca leaned forward, pecking his cheek.

"Aw, thank you," Gray said kissing her cheek in return.

"Bleck!" Storm said, disgusted.

"Aw, you not want Mama to give you a kiss?" Juvia asked, leaning down to her son's level.

"No!" Storm took off running, making both of his parents laugh as they watched him scamper off. By now most of the father's had also made their way onto the dance floor to their wives and children. At seeing Storm scamper off, though, most of the other children his age or older began to peel away, leaving their parents to dance together in peace. Juvia stood back up, wrapping her arms around Gray's neck and leaning her head against his chest.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

 _CRASH!_

Everyone jumped and turned to find Koree and Persephone standing on top of the refreshment table. While climbing up one of them had, apparently, knocked the punch bowl over, shattering it.

"Oopsy!" Koree said.

"One minute!" Gajeel shouted as he and Levy raced to the table. "We turned our backs for one minute and look what you rugrats did!"

Both of the Redfox girls screamed and began running off, ontop of the table, knocking food a silverware all over the place.

"Ah-ah-AH-CHOO!"

 _Snap!_

 _Crackle!_

 _Pop!_

A burst of red light came from near another table of food.

Nashi was standing on her toes, apparently reaching for a chicken finger. In the process, however, she'd knocked a pepper shaker onto herself, making herself sneeze up one of her sparkling, fireworks like flames, catching the table cloth on fire.

"Uh-oh," she said, eyes wide.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

 _Smash!_

Cato and Farrah, who had been playing peek-a-boo and chasing each other an ice-sculpture collided into one another, tripped each other, and knocked the sculpture over, shattering it on the ground.

"Oh, no," Gray muttered as he looked about. "Where's ours?"

 _Splash!_

"Of course…"

Both Gray and Juvia turned to find a translucent boy jumping and playing in a near by fountain.

"Storm!" Juvia scolded as she ran towards him.

"And...party's over," Gray sighed as he followed after her, Bianca giggling on his hip.

"Funny!"

"Don't you get any ideas!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Juvia sighed as she stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in her bathrobe, drying her hair with a towel. Like Gray had predcited, once the kids went nuts and destroyed everything the party was pretty much over. They, and the other parents, had tried to apologize and pay for the damage, but master Bob wouldn't have it.

"Oh, you know how kids are," he'd said. "Rambunctious little darlings!"

Juvia finished drying her hair, hung her towel up, then sat at her vanity to brush her hair.

"Well, guess we don't have room to talk," Gray said as he walked into their bedroom, closing the door behid it. "They got it honest."

Juvia chuckled. "Given how destructive our guild is I'm not sure what we expected."

"Hmph," Gray collapsed onto his back upon the bed.

"Are the children asleep?" Juvia asked as she stood up and began walking to her dresser.

"Yup," Gray answered. "Out like a light, both of them."

"Good," she began rumaging through the drawers.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked.

"Looking for pajamas."

"Why, I'll just rip them off of you in a minute," Gray said smuggly as he sat up.

Juvia let out a squeak as she turned towards him. He had a smirk on his face and he beckoned her to him with his finger. She gladly raced towards him, practically tackling him back against the mattress.


	9. Miracles

**Miracles:**

 **A/N: Jerza angst, anyone?**

Home. He was finally home.

Jellal sighed as he pushed the front door of his house open and stumbled inside. He closed the door back and leaned against it, taking in a deep breath.

 _Silence. It truly is golden! If I had to have listened to one more quarell between Meredy and Sorano I would have gone mental!_

He took in another deep breath, relishing in the quiet. The only sound was the soft "tick, tick, tick," of the grandfather clock stuck in the corner of the living room. He glanced at it before pushing himself off the door and walking to it.

11:58 P.M. No wonder he was tired.

He yawned, turned towards the hall, stopping at the door with the name: "Roman" painted in it in blue letter. He carefully pushed it open, careful not make any noise. He then tiptoes across the floor, overstepping and avoiding stuffed animals, toy trains, and wooden sword as he creeped to the bed against the back wall. Roman was sound asleep, his blankets tucked to his chin, only his head and one arm sticking out from under it. A stuffed bear lay on the floor, underneath the one visible arm. Jellal picked it up, lifted the blanket and set the bear back under his arm. Roman stirred and subconciously drew the bear closer to him. Jellal smiled, tucked the blanket back around his son before kissing the top of his head.

Jellal tiptoed back out of the room, heading to the door at the very end. He pushed it open just as the clock began ringing twelve.

There she was. His beautiful wife Erza. She was lying on her side atop a pile of pillows to try and take pressure off her engorged stomach. He frowned slightly as he approached her. Bless her heart, she still had 10 weeks to go and she was already miserable. He watched her for a little while, trying to gage just how deeply asleep she was. If there was one thing he'd learned about Erza in their years of marriage it was that you do not, under any circumstances, startle her awake. To do so would result in broken noses, busted lips, and a lot of blood. After deciding she was good and asleep he gently lifted the blanket to look at her stomach. He frowned again. She was already the size she was the day she gave birth to Roman. Yes, he knew that second pregnancies usually resulted in bigger bellies, but he still couldn't help but worry.

He tried to brush it off. Erza would be fine. She was a strong woman who had already successfully given birth to one child. This one would be no different. He tucked the blankets back around, brushed her hair out of her face, and kissed her cheek.

"I love you," he whispered before turning, grabbing a set of pajamas and heading to their bathroom to take a quick shower before calling it a night. He'd just finished and crawled into bed next to his wife when he felt her stirring.

"Erza?" he asked softly.

"Je...Jellal?" she muttered, still groggy.

He sat up and turned towards her, smiling softly. "Hello, darling."

She slowly opened her eyes, gaxed up at him and smiled. Jellal set his hand on her face, pushing her hair back and stroking her cheek. She hummed as she leaned into his touch.

"When did you get back?"

"About thirty minutes ago," he answered. "Sorry I woke you. I tried to be quiet."

Erza shook her head. "It wasn't you."

Jellal's brow furrowed slightly. "What was it, then?"

Erza placed a hand on her lower body. "Cramps."

"Cramps? Are you alright?"

"Of course," Erza replied. "This is just what happens in the later weeks of pregnancy. I'm fine."

Jellal still frowned, but chose to believe her as he laid back down, setting his hand ontop of hers to rub her belly and try to help ease the pain. Erza sighed happily as she closed her eyes back, smiling softly as she tried to go back to sleep. Jellal smiled as he watched. Oh, how he'd missed her. As tired as he was he forced himself to stay awake so her could keep rubbing her sore belly until she fell asleep.

She didn't though. Instead she let out a loud gasp and tensed up.

"Erza?" Jellal asked. "Are you okay?"

Erza groaned in pain as she tried to sit up. She threw the blankets off herself. Jellal gasped, eyes growing wide as he spotted a red puddle growing under Erza's legs.

Erza let out a scream as she placed a hand to her belly.

"Jellal!" she shouted. "Call Porlyusica, something's wrong!"

Jellal jumpe out of the bed, running to the living room and rumaging through a draw for their communication lacrima. He started it up before running back to their bed room. Erza had already cralwed out of the bed, leaned against the nightstand, clutching her stomach.

"Erza," he said, running to her a grabbing her by the hands. "Come on, let's go."

They had just made it to the livingroom when Porlyusica finally came on the other line.

"What's the big idea? Can't an old woman sleep in peace!"

"Something's wrong!" Jellal explained as he leaned in front of the lacrima. "Erza's bleeding and cramping! There's something wrong with the baby!"

"Hmph," Porlyusica nodded. "Meet me at the guild hall."

Jellal turned back to Erza. "One minute," he said.

She nodded, biting her lip as small lines of blood streamed down her legs. Jellal ran to Roman's room, he scooped his son into his arms, blanket bear and all. He pryead the little boy wouldn't wake up as he and Erza made their way outside. Jellal put his son and his wife into a magical vehicle on their front lawn, hooked the line up to himself and took off to the guild hall.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The tiny silhouette of Makarov raced out of the Guild Hall as the Fernandez family pulled up. He got to the vehicle just as Jellal jumped out of the driver's seat.

"Porlyusica's already here," the old master said. "Go, go, go! I'll take care of Roman!"

Jellal nodded, scooping Erza into his arms, who had tears streaming down her face as she fought back against her screams, afraid of waking their son. He raced inside and to the healing ward. Porlyusica stood near a bed.

"Set her down, set her down," she pointed to the bed, Jellal obeyed.

Porlyusica set a horn like instrument to Erza's belly, setting her ear against the other end.

"Was there any pain before the bleeding started?" she asked.

"Some cramping," Erza nodded between ragged breaths.

Porylusica's brow furrowed as she put the instrument away. "It looks like your placenta has become detached."

"What can you do?" Jellal asked.

"I'll have to perform an emergency c-section," Porlyusica said, pulling a potion out of her bag.

"No!" Erza shouted. "I'm only thirty weeks along, it's too early!"

"We have no choice," the old healer snapped. "I don't get that baby out now and you'll both die."

Jellal's eyes widened. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Jellal get out of here," Porlyusica said as she began stirring the potion, rumaging through her bag again for a syringe. "You don't need to watch this."

"I..what?" Jellal asked stunned. "What do you-"

"Get out of here! The longer you doddle there, the longer I'll have to wait to get on with the operation, and the more at risk your wife and child are in."

Jellal nodded, leaning down to kiss Erza's lips.

"Jellal, don't let her-"

"We have no choice," he said, squeezing her hand. "Stay strong, Erza."

"Out!" Porlyusica yelled, and Jellal turned and race out. The old healer slammed the door behind him.

Quiet engulfed him again as he leaned against the wall. Slowly the events of the night began to hit him. As his heart grew heavier he began sinking to the ground, drawing his knees to his chest and leaning his forehead against them. Tears stung the corners of his eyes.

He turned his head. There was a small trail of blood leading from the front door to the healing ward. Erza's blood.

The placenta became detached? How does that even happen? He wasn't a midwife by any stretch of the imagination but he knew that wasn't supposed to happen until the birth. That was what gave the baby food and oxygen. Just how long had it been detached? How long had their baby gone without oxygen? Was their baby even still alive?

Fears and worries raced through their minds. The only noise to distract him was the sound of Makarov pacing back and forth in the main room, still sleeping Roman propped against his shoulder. The little boy was about half the size of the old man, but that didn't stop him from carrying him.

Roman.

How was Jellal going to explain this to the little boy once he woke? How was anyone supposed to tell their two-year-old son that his mother and younger sibling were possibly dying? What if one of them did die? How was he going to handle that himself AND help Roman through it?

 _Erza, please, hold on!_ He prayed as he waited. And waited. And waited. The sun was beginning to rise by the time Porlyusica stepped out of the room. Jellal jumped to his feet.

"Is she alright? Is the baby? What took so long?"

"The c-section went well," Porlyusica said. "Unfortunately there was quite a lot of internal damage on the mother."

"Internal...damage?" Jellal asked. "What's that mean?"

"It means she was suffering from internal bleeding for a long time before she began bleeding externally," Porlyusica answered. "Which then put pressure on her organs, damaging them. It took me a little while to put her back together."

"But…" Jellal blinked to fight back tears. "But...she's okay?"

"She's alive, if that's what you mean," Porlyusica said. "In a coma, but alive."

"A coma?" Jellal felt his legs buckling and had to lean against the wall to steady himself.

"Don't worry, she should come out of it in a few days," Porlyusica said. "Actually, you may want to thank your lucky stars she's out right now. She'll sleep off the worst of the recovery now. You should be more worried about the babies."

"The ba-" Jellal stopped, slowly turning towards the old healer. "...bab _ies?"_ His heart skipped a beat. "Twins?"

"No. Triplets," Porlyusica answered.

Jellal's legs went out from under him and he sunk back to the ground.

"That's probably how the placenta became detached in the first place. Too many babies and not enough room."

"Triplets?" Jellal repeated blankly. "Three?"

"Two girls and a boy," Porlyusica nodded.

"Are...are they okay?"

The old healer took in a deep sigh. "One of the girl's will be. She's the biggest of the bunch and is about as healthy as a child born this early can be. The other girl...has a good chance. She's not the worst I've seen, but could be better. If she makes it through the next week she'll most likely be alright. The boy, though…"

Even as cold as Porlyusica normally was, her face shone with sympathy. "...he's not the worst I've seen...but he doesn't look good."

The tears that had threatened to fall all night finally began to trail their way down Jellal's face. Porlyusica sighed as she set a hand on the top of his head.

"You can go see them if you want."

Jellal nodded as he stood to his feet. He walked numbly into the healing ward. Erza lay on a bed, her scarlet hair spread out on the pillow beneath her. She had a blanket covering her entire body but her head. Her chest slowly rose and fell with each breath. She was pale. So pale. Paler than she had been when they were enslaved at the tower of heaven. Jellal gently set his hand on her head. She didn't lean into it. She just laid there, breathing in, breathing out, breathing in, breathing out. He cringed at the sight of her like this as he slowly turned to the three craddles next to her.

There was a magic circle floating over each of the cradles, curiving so that they formed a lid over them, creating tiny cages to hold the tiny people lying inside them. Tendrils of healing magic slithered down from the magic circles, delivering air and energy directly to their lungs and immune systems. Jellal knelt next to them, squinting to stare through the color-changing, glowing, healing magic seperating him from his children. In the middle craddle was a tiny, tiny, TINY baby girl. Her limbs were so dainty and so thin they looked like they could have been snapped in half as easily as a tooth-pick. Still, she was bigger than the baby girl lying to her left. Both of the girls had blue hair, and a birth mark near their right eyes. The biggest of the girl's had her mark over her eye, the smaller one had her's underneath it.

In the last craddle was a boy. Jellal shuddered at the sight of him. He was teensy, teensy, tiny. He looked like her could fit in the palm of Jellal's hand. Jellal could barely see him through the numerous lines of healing magic flowing to him, trying desperately to give him what he'd need to survive.

Jellal clutched a hand to his mouth as he stared at his son. How could a person so tiny even exist? How on earth-land was this child going to make it? Could he? He was so weak!

Porlyusica walked to his side, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"The spell I've casted over them will help them breathe, give them nutrition, and monitor their body heat. The rest is up to them."

"Is there anything we can do?" Jellal asked.

"Not right now," Porlyusica answered.

Jellal shook his head as he stared at his children, heart aching. "Can I atleast hold them? Just one of them?"

"Not right now," Porlyusica said. "Their too weak right now."

Jellal's shoulders shudder as an involuntary sob escaped him. The old healer patted his shoulder, strangely comforting.

"If they make it through the night you can try giving the girl's some kangaroo care. Until then the best we can do for them is let them rest and let the magic I cast do it's work."

Jellal nodded slowly.

"My advice to you now it get some rest," Porlyusica said. "You'll need it. Your family has got a long road ahead of them."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Jellal?"

Jellal opened his eyes. Apparently he had managed to doze off in the bed next to Erza's. She was the first thing he saw. Still asleep, still pale, still lifeless. He sighed as he sat up. Mirajane was standing next to his bed.

"Mira?" he asked.

"I'm sorry to wake you," she said softly. "But Roman's asking for you."

 _Roman._

Jellal looked back at Erza. The three magic circles were still hovering over the cradles. He stood and walked to them. The bigger girl was breathing. The smaller girl was breathing. Even the boy was breathing. They were still alive. They'd made it.

"I know you're worried about them, but Roman's really scared right now," Mirajane said. "He needs his father right now."

"Right," Jellal nodded.

"I'll stay with them. Porlyusica should be back to check on them again soon, anyways."

"Thank you, Mira," Jellal said as he stood and walked out of the healing ward.

There weren't that many people in the main room of the guild. It was still a bit early.

The Dragneels were here, though. Lucy and Natsu were seated at a table, Roman between them. Nashi was playing with her stuffed dragon to the side, oblivious of the tension in the air.

"...'s gonna be fine, kiddo," Natsu was saying to Roman.

"Mommy will be back soon, just hold tight," Lucy nodded, a hand over her large baby bump. Jellal couldn't help but stare at it. This should still be Erza. Their children should still be inside her, growing, getting stronger so they could survive in this cold, cruel world. Not lying in cradles fighting for their lives, having to depend on a magic circle to breath for them.

"Daddy?" Roman asked, spotting Jellal. He hopped off the bench and scampered to him. Natsu and Lucy gave him a sympathetic glance as he bent down and scooped his son into his arms.

"Daddy?" Roman asked as Jellal stood and held him to his chest. "Where's Mommy?"

Jellal sighed, he walked to an unoccupied table, sat down, and set his son on top of it in front of him.

"Daddy?" Roman asked again, his lower lip quivering.

Jellal sighed. "Something...happened last night," he began. "Mommy got very sick, so the healer had to do surgery to get the baby out so she could take care of Mommy."

"Is Mommy okay?" Roman asked, big tears rolling down his cheeks.

Jellal nodded. "Yes," how he hoped he hadn't just lied. "She's okay. But she's asleep right now. She's going to be asleep for a few days so she can get better."

"She wa' weally bad sick, huh?" Roman asked.

Jellal nodded.

"Wha' about de baby?"

Jellal sighed. "Well, turns out there were actually three babies-"

"T'wee babies!?" Roman's eyes lit up.

Jellal nodded, but he couldn't share his son's enthusiasm. "Yes, but they're very sick too."

"Are dey sweeping?"

Jellal nodded.

"Can I see dem?"

"No, my boy, you can't see them yet."

"Oh," Roman hung his head. "It'sh because dey might wake up, wight?"

"Yes," Jellal nodded, quickly. It may not have been a truth, but it would be better to let Roman believe that than tell him what was really happening.

"When dey gonna wake up?" Roman asked.

Jellal sighed. "I don't know. But…" he swallowed down the lump in his throat. "But I'll let you know when they do."

Roman stared at the ground, brow furrowed, deep in throught.

"What are you thinking, my boy?"

Roman's bottom lip quivered. "Ish Mommy and de babies gonna die?"

Jellal gasped, feeling his heart breaking a little bit more. He'd hoped Roman wouldn't catch on, but he was a smart one his boy. He may not have fully understood what was happening, but her knew enough to know what was at stake. Jellal swallowed back the lump in his throat again, forcing his tears to not fall. That was the one thing he couldn't afford to do. No matter what, he couldn't let Roman see him cry.

"Mommy's going to be okay," he finally answered.

"And de babies?" Roman's lip quivered again.

Jellal sighed. He wanted to lie. Not just to Roman bu to himself. But he couldn't. He just couldn't.

"I don't know."

Roman began to cry, covering his face with his tiny hands. Jellal blinked back tears as he pulled him close, hugging him. Try as he may, a few tears fell down his own face as he pictured his three other children fighting for their lives just down the hall. He hugged Roman closer so the little boy wouldn't see him wiping his face.

"Roman?" a small voice came from behind the two Fernandez men. Jellal turned to find Nashi standing there, a concerned look on his face. She climbed up onto the bench next to Jellal and set a hand on Roman's shoulder.

"Wha'a matta?"

"My...my Mommy and de babies sick!" Roman wailed. "Dey...dey...dey might die!"

"Don't cwy, Roman," Nashi reached up and wiped his tears away. "It be okay."

Roman just wailed all the more.

"We can make'a card," Nashi suggested. "Dat make 'em betta."

Roman nodded as he sniffled. "Okay."

"We can ask Auntie Miwa for paper and col'wors."

"Auntie Mirajane's with Aunt Erza and the babies right now," Jellal said.

"Oh," Nashi answered. "Den we ask Uncaw Lack'us."

Roman sniffled again as he looked about. "Where he go?"

"I dunno," Nashi shrugged. "C'mon, we'll ask Mommy."

Nashi slipped off the bench and ran to Lucy, Roman trailing behind her.

"Mommy, where Uncwa Lack'us?"

"I don't know, why you ask sweetie?" Lucy asked.

"We need him to give us paper and col'wors so we can make cards for Auntie Erza and de babies so dey'll get betta."

"Oh, that's a good idea," Lucy smiled as she stood up, holding a hand out to each of them. "Come one, let's go looking for him. He's got to be aroudn here somewhere."

As the two children and the expectant mother hurried off, Natsu stood and walked to Jellal's side.

"Hey, how you doing?" he asked.

Jellal shrugged.

"She's going to be okay," Natsu said plainly. "If anyone can pull through this it's Erza."

"I know," Jellal nodded. "But the babies-"

"Have Erza's blood in their veins," Natsu cut him off, setting a hand on his shoulder. "They'll pull through."

Jellal shook his head. "You don't know that. You didn't see them. They're all so tiny! So weak!" he covered his face in his hands.

Natsu sighed as he sat down next to him. For a minute niether of them said anything, they both just stared straight ahead, lost in thought.

"Look, I know you're scared," Natsu finally spoke. "Anyone in your position would be. But you can't lose hope. Sure, your babies have a long fight ahead of them, and it's gonna be a hard fight. That's why they need their dad believing in them right now."

"Believing in them?" Jellal sniffed. "What good will that do?"

"Jellal-"

"I want to. I want to belive they'll all make it, but...Natsu you didn't see them!"

"I know I didn't. But you did. They were still alive last you saw them, weren't they?"

Jellal sighed and nodded.

"There we go. They've made it this far. Made it through the first night. Now-"

"Stop," Jellal whispered.

"Huh?"

"Just. Stop." Jellal's breaths were heavy as he clenched his fists and closed his eyes.

"I know what you're trying to do, and I appreciate it. But…" Jellal shook his head. "There's nothing you can do. Nothing I can do. There's just…" his voice trailed off as he leaned his face into his hands.

Natsu watched him for a while before letting out a small sigh. "Sucks doesn't it?"

"What?" Jellal lifted his head slightly.

"Sucks not being able to do anything."

"Natsu, I told you, stop," Jellal sighed. "You don't know what-"

"Yeah, I do actually," Natsu cut him off. "That was pretty much the whole pregnancy with Nashi."

Jellal blinked. He'd forgotten about that whole ordeal in the midst of the chaos.

"Cana telling us there were people out there wanting to take Nashi away from us was one of the scariest moments of my life. We'd just found out Lucy was pregnant few weeks ago, now all of a sudden there was a whole dark guild trying to take my wife and baby away." Natsu clenched his fists as he though back over the memories. "And there was nothing I could do about it. We had no clue where they were, or who they were. All I could do was wait and see what would happen."

Natsu turned and looked back at Jellal. "Just like all you can do right now is sit and wait."

"Natsu-"

"I know my situation was different than the one you're in now. If anything you got a rougher deal. It was bad enough having one baby on the line, I can't imagine having three."

Jellal shuddered as he lowered his head.

"But that's why I'm tellign you don't give up hope. As hard as this might be right now it's going to be ten times worse if you're having to go through while putting yourself back together."

"Did that happen to you?" Jellal asked.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah. After Hezim showed up. I lost control of E.N.D., took Lucy, hid in the middle of nowhere and broke down. That-"

Natsu shook his head. "That's a place you don't want to go, bud."

"Hm," Jellal nodded. "So what happened after that?"

"Jura showed up and put Hezim in his place, which was a lucky break for me, because-" Natsu whistled through his teeth. "To say I was down was an understatement."

Jellal nodded again. "Thank you."

Natsu patted his shoulder. "Don't mention it."

Jellal took in a deep breath, trying to maintain his composure as Lucy came back, Laxus behind her. He had Nashi and Roman seated on either shoulder, a box full of colors, scissors, and paper in his hands.

"Here you go," he said, setting the box on the table and helping the children to their seats. "Might even be some stickers in there."

"What do you say, kids?" Lucy asked.

"T'ank you!" both of the children said as they went right to coloring.

"You're welcome," Laxus said as he began to walk off. He gave Jellal a slap on the back as he walked by, but said nothing. He didn't need to.

"Say, we've got plenty of extra room at our place," Natsu said. "We can keep Roman for you 'til everything gets straightened out."

"Would you?" Jellal asked.

"Sure!" Natsu nodded. "Nashi's gotta get used to sharing the place with another kid anyways."

"Thank you."

"No problem. You'd do the same for us."

Jellal let out a sigh of relief as he looked back at his son. Roman had a smile on his face as he colored. At least for now he was happy.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Jellal set the stack of get well cards on the table next to Erza's bedside. Some of her color had returned, but she was still pale. Jellal leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

"Our Roman misses you," he whispered. "In fact, so do I."

"She's right there," Porlyusica muttered as she checked over the babies, still in their magic cages. Jellal forwned at her as he watched her work. The least she could do is not make her rude remarks to him. He was in a rough enough situation as is.

"How are they?" he asked.

"Big girl's coming along nicely," Porlyusica stated. "We'll probably be able to start weening her off the magic circle in a few days."

Jellal sighed in relief. At least one of them would make it.

"Little girl's doing about how you'd expect. She ain't out of the woods yet, but she hasn't made any wrong turns, so to speak."

"And the boy?"

Porlyusica looked down at the smallest infant and sighed. "Still sickly. He hasn't gotten worse, but he hasn't gotten better."

"So...he's okay?"

"Hardly," Porlyusica sighed. "If he doesn't start improving then he'll never be able to function on his own. My magic is helping him stay alive now, but it won't maintain him long term. Eventually he'll start resisting it, and if he isn't better by then, well…"

She didn't finish the last part, she didn't have to. Jellal's heart shattered a bit more as he looked as his tiny son.

"Is there anything we can do?"

Porlyusica shook her head. "No. I'm afraid he's too small."

"Too small? For what?" Jellal asked. "If there's anything, anything at all that might possibly help him, then-"

"Normally being able to have skin-to-skin contact with someone helps babies born as early as these. But the boy is just too small. Too delicate. If you were to hold him you could break him. Literally."

Jellal's head fell downcast. He looked back at his son, then his two daughters. Then an idea came into his mind.

"What about her?" he pointed to the biger of the two girls.

"Her?" Porlyusica asked.

"If they shared a cradle, were able to cuddle together, would that help him?"

"What are you-"

"You said she was the healthiest of the bunch. Said we could start weeing her off soon, even. Is she healthy enough now that we could move her to be with her brother. I understand that adults can't touch him, but what about her? She's small enough she wouldn't hurt him, right?"

"Hm…" Porylusica looked down at the babies. "I want to keep her monitored for now. Even though they're all stable anything could go wrong with babies like these. But if things haven't changed by tomorrow then we could try it."

Jellal smiled slightly as he nodded. "Alright."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The next morning came. Jellal was forced to stand behind a protective barrier as Porlyusica let down to circle guarding the biggest girl and moved her in with the boy. She herself was covered in a magic film that would keep any of her germs from reaching either of the babies. She gently laid the girl beside her brother. As soon as she was set down the girl reached a tiny arm out and draped it over the boy's back.

"Well, I'll be," Porlyusica said. "Didn't even have to coax her, she went right for it."

She put a magic circle over their cradle and then let the barrier down so that Jellal could draw near. The two babies snuggled close to each other, the girl holding her brother. Even though they were the same age she was nearly double his size. Jellal began to worry that maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"Don't worry, she won't crush him," Porlyusica said as if reading his mind. "She doesn't have the muscle build up for it yet. Now-" she waved her hand and the same protective film covering her spread over Jellal. "-Take your shirt off."

"What?" Jellal's eyes widened slightly.

Porlyusica removed to magic circle from the smaller girl's cradle.

"This one needs a bit of a boost, too. I want you to have some skin-to-skin time with her. Take off your shirt and sit down there," she pointed to a rocking chair. Jellal did as he was told. Porlyusica lifted the tiny child out of the cradle and set her against Jellal's chest. She then draped a blanket over her, tucking it under Jellal's arms so it would stay in place. Taking one of Jellal's hands, she guided it to the child's back.

"Hold her like this. Be very gentle, she's delicate."

Jellal cautiously lifted a hand and smoothed one finger across her hair, that was the same color as his. She grunted slightly, moving her tiny arms and legs as he held her. He smiled as he began to rock the chair back and forth. The little girl continued squirming, stretching her tiny limbs. Even for one so small she was quite lively. It reminded him of a name he'd come across during his last mission.

Though most parents liked giving their children names based upon how nice they sounded, Jellal preferred to look more at the meanings of names than the sounds. He and Erza had gotten quite of few odd looks when they announced Roman's name. It was quite an uncommon name. But they'd chosen it because of the meaning:

"One of stregnth."

It was their hope for him. That he'd grow up to be strong.

Now, looking at his daughter, so tiny yet still so lively, he tought back to one of the names he'd noticed while flipping through the name book he'd brought with him last mission.

"Eva," he softly whispered.

"Huh?" Porlyusica asked.

"Her name's Eva," he said. "It means 'Life.'"

"Oh," the old healer wnet back to whatever she was doing. "What about the other two? Just gonna leave them as 'big girl' and 'boy?'"

Jellal turned his head to their cradle, still holding Eva as gently as he could. He looked at the other girl, holding her brother, keeping him warm, keeping him safe, defending him as well as she could.

"Minette," he said. "It means 'Faithful Defender.'"

"And the boy?"

Jellal thought for a moment as he stared at his son. He was still so rail. The fact he was even still alive right now was a miracle. Still, Jellal hoped, prayed, his boy would pull though.

"Von. It means 'hope.'"

"Hope, eh? Well, he's gonna need a lot of it."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Erm…" Erza slowly opened her eyes. All she could see was a bright light. Her entire body ached.

"Erza?"

She blinked and turned to find Jellal standing next to her, eyes wide.

"Jella-wha…"

She remembered. The pain. The blood. Porlyusica's diagnosis. She sat up straight.

"Jellal, the baby!"

"Uh…" Jellal scratched the back of his head. "Long story."

"What do you mean 'long story?' Is our child alright or not?"

"Two of them are," Jellal began explaining.

"Two? Wait, wha-"

"Erza," Jellal took her hand in his. "We had triplets."

Erza's eyes widened. "Triplets?"

"Yes."

She blinked, stuttering. "And...and they're all okay?"

Jellal sighed. "Well…"

"No," Porlyusica's voice came as the old healer appeared next to her, pointing to three cradles next to her. "You had two girls and a boy. The girls are thrriving well, but the boy…" she sighed. Even as much as she hated humans, she hated having to give bad news to parents. "He's not improved since his birth. I've done everything I can."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

Porlyusica sighed. "He's still alive, but he probably won't be for muhc longer."

Erza gasped as Jellal hung his head. A week. His children had been fighting for a week. Eva and Minette were winning but Von…

"No, there must be something you can do," Erza said. "Some sort of potion or spell that will stregnthen him!"

"I already said I've done what I can," Porlyusica sighed. "I'm sorry. I tried."

Erza just stared as Porlyusica walked to the cradle, dispelled the circle, picked the boy up, and carried him to his parents.

"Here," she gently placed the tiny thing in Erza's hands. He was so small he fit perfectly in them.

Tears began welling in Erza's eyes as she stared at her tiny, tiny son, whose hair was the same color as hers. He was breathing, but that was it. There was no movement. No sound. No open eyes.

"I'll let you say your good-byes," Porlyusica said. "My guess is he doesn't have much longer."

She turned and walked to a corner in the room, giving the parents some privacy.

The tears began to fall down Erza's cheeks as she stared at the baby. Jellal, too, sniffled as he wrapped an arm around Erza's shoulder, running his hand over the boy's head.

"What's his name?" Erza asked.

"Von," Jellal answered.

"Von," Erza repeated as she kissed his forehead head. "I'm so sorry, Von. I'm sorry I couldn't carry you longer."

"It's...not your...fault…" Jellal stuttered, choking on his tears.

Erza sniffled as she brought Von to her chest and began rocking him, cradling him to her face, tear rolling down her cheeks. "I love you, Von,"

"We both do," Jellal whispered as he stroked Von's tiny arm. The arm twitched. The hand opened and closed. The tiny boy began to squirm. Jellal gasped as he watched one. Von twitched and turned. A small mewing noise began to fill the air. Then a tiny, soft, but very much there, baby's cry.

"Wha-" Porlyusica raced to the bedside to look.

Van cried again, a little bit louder this time.

"I don't-" Porlyusica shook her head, before her eyes grew wide and she raced to grab a blanket. She held Erza guide Von onto her chest then draped the blanket over the.

"Whatever you're doing, keep doing it."

Erza let out a small laugh of joy as she kissed Von's head again. He squirmed against her, whimpering.

"That's it, cry," Erza encouraged. "Keep crying. Keep moving. That's it."

Von reach a teensy hand out as he wailed. Jellal gently set his hand against it.

"That's my boy," he said, happy tears rolling down his cheeks. "That's it, keep fighting."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I don't understand it," Porlyusica stated later that night as she and Makarov stood just outside the healing ward. "The boy was as good as gone, but the minute she held him he perked up. I've never seen anything quite like it."

Makarov chuckled as he looked inside. Jellal and Erza were seated side by side on the bed, watching over their three miracles asleep in their cradles.

"I'm not sure why you're surprised," Makarov said. "Their the children of Jellal and Erza Fernandez, two of the hardest fighting people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

"Still doesn't explain how the boy went from being practically lifeless one moment to kicking and screaming the next."

"You should really spend a lot more time around humans," Makarov chuckled. "You might learn a thing or two."

"Such as?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"Even with all the magic and all the power in the world, there are few things as magnificent nor as strong as a mother's love for her children."

"You've gotten even more foolish in your old age," Porlyusica murmured.

"Maybe so," Makarov shrugged. "Still, mother's love or not, it doesn't change the fact that those three children are miracles."

"They've still got a long ways ahead of them."

"True, but is it safe to say the worst is behind them?"

"Not quite yet," Porlyusica allowed her mouth to curl into a smile. "But soon."

"When do you think they'll be strong enough to go home?"

"Minette will probably be strong enough in three weeks time. Eva, six or seven, give or take. As for Von, it's hard to say at this point. But it won't be anytime soon."

"So long as it makes it home eventually," Makarov sighed.

"Can't make any guarantees," Porlyusica sighed. "But, after today, I'm liking his chances."

The two elder people looked back into the room. Jellal had his face nuzzled into Erza hair, holding her as tightly as she could as she stared lovingly at Eva, Minette, and Von.


	10. Storytime

**Storytime:**

 **A/N: Song used in this is "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. Also, I'm going to be starting an Internship at a local highschool soon, so don't freek out if all of a sudden there's a long period without any updates. I'm going to be a very busy bee and won't have as much time for writing for the next few months, so please be patient with me.**

 **Y'all are all awesome. Love ya'!**

 **Farrah Lee-Dreyar: 7**

 **Nashi Dragneel: 4**

 **Storm Fullbuster: 4**

 **Cato Dreyar: 4**

 **Roman Fernandez: 3**

 **Persephone and Koree Redfox: 3**

 **Bianca Fullbuster: 1 ½**

 **Lorelle Strauss: 8 months**

 **Eva, Minette, and Von Fernandez: 2 months**

"Ah, Magnolia, 'bout time!" Gajeel sighed as she saw the sign come into view on the road.

"Agreed," Pantherlily said as he flew alongside him. "That job took much longer than I expected.

"Tch," Gajeel nodded as they reached the town border. "You got that right. Boy, am I ready to get back to my shrimp and my rugrats."

"Why, hello there, stranger!" a voice came from behind them. Gajeel turned, smiling when he saw a middle-aged man with thinning hair walking towards them.

"He, how ya' doin', Pops?" he asked as Jude made his way to his side.

"Fine, fine," Jude answered. "You?"

"Just getting back from a job. What you in town for?"

"Well, Lucy's only a week and a half away from her due-date, so I thought now would be a good time to come down."

"Ah, here to meet the newcomer, eh?"

Jude nodded. "Yes, and to keep Nashi when the little one finally decides to come."

"Well, ya probably won't have to wait long," Gajeel said. "Last letter I got from Levy she's been having false contractions the past few days."

Jude's eyes lightened up in excitement. "Really? Oh, well then, let's hurry."

Gajeel let out a small chuckle. "Surprised a man as old as you can move that fast."

"Careful now, you'll be my age before you know it."

The two men chuckled and chatted until they reached Fairy Tail's guild hall.

"Alright, let's do this in style," Gajeel said.

"In style, what do you-hold on a minute!"

Jude sputtered as Gajeel threw him over his shoulder then kicked the doors open.

"Guess who's back with gifts!" he announced loudly.

"I'm not a present, put me down!" Jude shouted, though he was not even acknowledged by the younger man as two tiny voices shouted out:

"Daddy!"

And the pitter-patter of two sets of tiny feet running towards him.

"Hey, there's my rugrats!" Gajeel said as he knelt down and held out his free arm to his two daughter.

"There's my Presephone-" he pressed a kiss to the little girl's cheek before moving to her sister. "And my Koree!"

"Where'd you go dis time, Daddy?" Koree asked.

"Did'ya kill awot of monsters?" Persephone began pumping her fists in the air.

"Sure did, Sephy," Gajeel grinned just as a small shadow passed over them. He smiled as he stood up, ruffling Persephone's har. "And I'll tell you all about in a minute."

He reached his arm out to his wife, who smiled as she walked towards him, slipping her arms around his neck and standing on her toes for a kiss.

"Welcome back," Levy smiled, cupping his face in her hands.

"Happy to be back, Lev."

"I hate to interrupt this tender moment, but can you please put me down?" Jude asked from where he was still slung over Gajeel's shoulder.

"Gajeel, that better not be my father you'r dragging around like a sack of potatoes!" Lucy shouted from the other side of the main room.

"And what are you gonna do if it is?" he shouted back.

"Don't talk to my wife like that!" Natsu's voice rang from the second floor.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Natsu raced to the taller man and stood right in front of him, toe-to-toe. "You wanna go?" He grinned evilly.

"Let's do this, Salamander!"

"Please put me down first!" Jude begged.

"Nobody is fighting today!" Lucy said as she raced (as well as she could being nine months pregnant, to break the two men up, before slugging Gajeel in the shoulder. "And put my dad down!"

"Sheesh, alright," Gajeel set Jude on his feet, the older man looking quite violated.

"Sorry about that, Dad, I don't know what's gotten into them."

"It's quite alright," Jude assured her as he shuffled to a table, and sat down. Lucy sat next to him, giving him a hug.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Splendid, and you?"

"Eh," Lucy shrugged as she patted her belly. "Ready for this little one to get out."

Gajeel ignored the two as he turned his attention back to his two little ones.

"Teww us whatcha did this time, Daddy!" Koree begged, tugging on his hand.

"Yeah, teww us!"

Levy giggled softly as she watched the girls cheerfully tugged at their father's hands, begging him for a story.

"Sure, why not tell them a story, Daddy?" she said as she approached her husband again, standing on her toes to whisper in his ear. Gajeel listened intently. His smile brightened once she'd finished telling him her secret.

"That so?" he asked.

Levy nodded.

"Well, it's about time! Alright, shrimp, go help the boy! I got the rugrats."

Levy grinned and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, babe. You're the best."

"I know," Gajeel smirked as Levy scampered off. "Alright, you two anklebiters," he said as he scooped one girl in each arm. "What do ya think Daddy went and did this time?"

"Fought a monsta!" Persephone cheered, pumping her fists in the air again.

"Saved a pwincess!" Koree answered.

"Made a bad guy cwy!"

"Ge-he," Gajeel chuckled as he set the girls on a table and sat in the bench across from them. "Well, here's what happened…"

Both girls leaned forward, attention totally on him, interest peak.

"Daddy went to this town where this nutty inventor lived-"

"Whatta inventorw?" Koree asked.

"Someone who likes to make stuff," Gajeel answered.

"What kinda stuff."

"Oh, know, devices, machines, robots-"

"Wobots!" both of the girls eyes widened.

"Did you fight a wobot, Daddy?" Persephone asked, a wild gleam in her eye.

"Hold on, I'm getting there short-stack," Gajeel said as he ruffled Perspehone's hair.

"Daddy! You messin' up ma haiw!" Persephone whined as she swatted at his hand. Koree giggled at them as Persephone frowned at her father and fixed her hair back.

"So, I go to this village where this crazy inventor lived. Apparently the weirdo had gotten in trouble making a bunch of...can you girls guess…?"

"Wobots!"

"That's right! He'd made a bunch of robots."

"What kinda wobots?" Koree asked.

"Oh, all kinds. Big ones! Small ones! Fat ones! Skinny ones! But, he didn't do a good job making them because he lost control of 'em-"

"Wost controw?" Koree cokced her head to one side.

"Yup, dumba-er-belle. Yeah. The dumbelle thought it would be a good idea to turn them all on at the same time. Well, he must have lost the remote control because the tin cans started running a muck of the whole town. Crashing buildings, tearing up roads, breaking fences, running over people's toes!"

On the word "toe" Gajeel grabbed each of his girls by their big toe. The girls squealed and scooted away from him, tucking their toes under their bottoms to prevent future attacks.

"And so, the town calls on your old man to help clean up the mess and take the robots down."

"What did ya do?" Persephone asked, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Well," Gajeel leaned in, beckoning his girls to come closer. They scooted close, giggling and squirming in excitement.

"The very first thing I did when I got in town was…"

The girls leaned even closer, eyes growing wide.

"...get a bite to eat from the local diner because Daddy was hungry!"

"What?" Persephone threw her hands in the air.

"Daddy, you silly!" Koree set her hands on her hips, nose crinkled.

"Ge-he," Gajeel chuckled. "Well, after that, I went to the main square of town to get a sense of what was happening. I got there, and the whole square was torn to bits. Fountain had been smashed. Lamp posts knocked over. Road all crumbled, and cracked, and busted."

The girls eyes widened and widened. They leaned forward, attention wrapped in the story.

"The fountain was still bubbling. No one had come to turn it off. So I knew whatever had done this hadn't left too long ago. 'I gotta be careful,' I thought. So I moved slowly, and quietly. And then I heard something!"

Both girls gasped.

"I turned around…"

Gajeel stood to his feet, acting out the scene for his daughters.

"...looked behind me...and there is was…"

The girls gasped again, even louder.

"...it...was...a...robotic...DRAGON!"

Gajeel whipped around, growling and gnashing his teeth at his girls. Both of the twins squealed, scampered off the table and hid underneath, giggling and shushing eachother from the shadows.

"And then!" Gajeel poked his head under the table, causing both girls to jump and squeal in fun. They crawled towards him as he lead them out from under the table. He sat crosslegged, setting one child on each knee.

"So then, I put my fists up-" he held up both of his hands, turning them into anvils.

Koree closed her eyes, focusing hard until both of her hands were covered in metal scales.

"Yeah, like that!" he cheered.

Persephone also closed her eyes and focused. And focused. And focused. But nothing happend, she heaved a sigh and lowered her head, downcast.

"Aw, don't worry about it, kiddo, you'll find a magic that workds for you soon," Gajeel changed one of this hands back to normal and patted her on the back.

"So den what happen?" Koree asked, her hands still covered in scales.

"Well then, I gave him the old left-" Gajeel punched his hand out in demonstration. "-and the right! And then an upper cut to the jaw!"

Koree followed along with her father, mimicking his movements. Persephone watched on in interest, tilting her head from one side to the other, following along with her father and sisters movements.

"And then I gave him a kick-" Rather than actually kicking Gajeel just bounced his knees, making both girls sitting on them giggle and squeal. "And with that, he fell over like a punk!"

"Like a punk!" Persephone repeated.

"Ooh, maybe don't say that around Mommy, 'kay kiddo?"

"And den what!" Koree asked.

"And then…" Gajeel wrapped an arm around either girls shoulders, leaning down to create tension and anticipation. "...I ate him."

"Wha-a-a-a-at?" Persephone exclaimed. "No you didn't!"

"Yes, I did! You callin' your old man a liar!" Gajeel began tickling Persephone who squealed and squirmed.

"No! Stop it!" she giggled as she tried to get away.

"Did it taste good?" Koree asked.

"Tasted like chicken!"

"I wike chicken!" Koree grinned. "But did you really beat a wobot dwagon and eat it?"

"Wha-now you're calling me a liar too!"

"No!" Koree raced off before Gajeel could tickle her, so he began chasing her around the guild hall.

"I'll teach you for calling Daddy a liar," he said as she squealed and raced ahead of him. Persephone raced along behind them, laughing menacingly at watching her sister getting the same "punishment" she had earlier. A soft tune began playing from the stage at the front of the main room. Gajeel turned to find Mirajane playing her guitar and Lisanna playing a violin.

"Oh!" he finally caught Koree. "Sh, sh, sh, be quiet for a little while girls," he said as the Mirajane began singing:

" _We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts and I'm standing there: On the balcony in the summer air."_

The flutter of wings flew overhead as Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily-

"Hey, when did my cat get roped into all this?"

-began fluttering about, dropping rose pedals all over the main room. By now everyone's interest was peaked as Mirajane continued singing:

" _See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns, I see you make your way through the crowd and say "hello." Little did I know…"_

The three exceeds began clying in a circle around a table where a lone figure sat. Wendy stared up in confusion as she was showered in a soft cyclone of rose pedals. As Lisanna and Mirajane harmonized the chorus Levy and Juvia appeared out of seemingly nowhere and draped a white table cloth over Wendy's table. Natsu popped up behind them, placing several already lit candles on top of it.

"Guys?" Wendy asked as she stood to her feet. "What's going -"

"Open, gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"At your service!"

Wendy turned just in time to be whisked behind a giant white curtain pulled from the spirit world. When she emerged out from behind it seconds later she was dressed in a lacey blue and white knee-legnth dress, with matching off the shoulder sleeves and thigh-high boots.

"Guys, what is going o-" Wendy began asking as Mirajane began singing the bridge.

" _Romeo, save me! I've been feeling so alone. I keep waitin' for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what I'm thinking…"_

"Why don't you turn around and find out?" Natsu said with a smile.

Wendy did so and gasped loudly, clapping both hands to her mouth as she saw...

" _...He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said-"_

"Marry me?" Romeo, who had snuck up behind Wendy and bent down on one knee asked as he opened a velvet black box and held it out to her.

"... _you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know…"_

Wendy squealed as she covered her face in her hands and began jumping up and down in place.

"... _I talked to your Dad, go pick out a white dress. It's a love story, baby just say…"_

"YES!" Wendy shouted at the top of her lungs, finally gaining enough composure to stop bouncing, pull her hands off her face, and speak.

"Yeah?" Romeo's eyes brightened.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Wendy cheered as she fell to her knees, throwing her arms around his neck. "Yes!"

Romeo beamed as he hugged her back.

"Woo-hoo! Go Romeo!" Natsu cheered.

"Congratulations, you two!" Mirajane said into the microphone.

A loud sniffle broke through the air as Macao began wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "That's my boy!"

Romeo gently pushed Wendy off his and took her hand in his. Wendy began fanning herself with the other hand, tears of joy streaming down her face and tiny squeals escaping her as he slid to ring onto her finger. The minute it was on her gently grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Aw!" nearly everyone said as they began clapping.

"To the happy couple!" Cana shouted, raising her mug into the air.

"To the happy couple!" a dozen other voices ran out.

Carla gave a watery smile as she landed next to Wendy, who promptly scooped her into a tight hug.

"Congratulations, Wendy!" Carla said through happy tears.

"Thank you, Carla," she said before putting her oldest friend back down and diving in to kiss her fiance once again.

"Well, save some for the wedding night, you crazy kids!" Wakaba shouted out.

"Ah, they're young and just got engaged, let 'em have their fun!" Guildarts slugged Wakaba a little too hard in the shoulder, making the other man cringe.

More cheers and congratulations for the young couple rang out through the guild hall, until a very loud "OH!" caught everyone's attention.

The entire guild turned to find Lucy standing a few tables down from Romeo and Wendy's, clutching her stomach.

"Um.." she said as her face began to blush at the dozens of eyes on her. "...Porlyusica isn't here by any chance is she? Because I think my water just broke!"


	11. You are My Sunshine

**You Are my Sunshine:**

He hated this. He hated this so much. He must have forgotten about this part in the past four years since Nashi's birth, but now he remembered loud and clear. Natsu mildly acknowledged the numbness in his fingers as Lucy clamped on his hand. But most, if not all, of his attention was focused on his laboring wife.

Lucy let out a small gasp as she leaned back against him. They were both lying on their sides, as it was the position most comfortable for her (same as with Nashi.) Natsu lay behind her, letting her squeeze one of his hands as he rubbed her back with the other. She groaned loudly, hand clamping down on his again as another contraction came. Natsu cringed, gritting his teeth. Oh, how he hated this! Watching her suffer like this and not being able to do anything about it. Especially considering that it was kinda his fault she was in this situation.

"Oh…." Lucy moaned, tensing up as she tightened her grip on his hand and clutched the pillow under her head with the other.

"You're alright," he whispered, gently pulling her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

Lucy didn't respond but instead took deep, steady breaths in and out. She was a lot calmer this time around than she had been with Nashi, probably because she knew what to expect.

If anything that would have made him more nervous! Just the very idea of going through this kind of pain once was bad enough! Twice? No, thank you! But Lucy was doing it, and doing it voluntarily. She had wanted to have another baby. So did he, but, man, he wished they could have babies without having to put Lucy through this! He leaned forward and pressed a small kiss against her cheek, a small, pathetic apology for what his actions were currently putting her through.

"AUGH!" Lucy shouted, sending a shudder through his body.

"Alright, alright, let's have a look," Porlyusica grumbled. She lifted the blanket, frowning. "Dunno why you're on your side again, it just makes this whole thing harder."

"For you, maybe, but you ain't pushing a baby out so you don't matter!" Natsu snapped. Porlyusica wasn't blind (not yet, anyway). She could see how much Lucy was suffering, and yet she still thought it was okay to nag her?

"You're ready," Porlyusica said. "Dad, you know what to do, hop to it."

Natsu sat up, hooking his arm under Lucy's leg to hold it up for her.

"N...Natsu…?" Lucy asked faintly through deep breaths.

"Yes?" he turned to her, slipping his hand out of hers for a little while to stroke her cheek.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

His heart broke. She was so calm on the outside, but looking into her eyes she could tell she was terrified. She was dreading what was about to become, probably more than she dreaded death at the moment.

 _Man, I hate this!_ He thought as he took her hand back in his, stroking her guild mark with his thumb, forcing himself to smile comfortingly at her.

"It's going to be okay, Luce. You're gonna do great!"

"It hurts," she whimpered.

"I know," he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "But it'll be over soon."

"Yeah?" she asked, eyes begging for his words to be true.

He nodded. "Yeah. And then we'll have another baby."

Lucy smiled slightly just before a contraction hit and she hissed, closing her eyes.

"Alright, go," Porlyusica said.

Lucy rolled her chin to her chest as she pushed. Natsu didn't even mind the pain and numbness in his hand as she clamped down on it. Natsu watched her, brow furrowed in worry. He knew she'd be okay. She'd done this once before and rocked it! She'd be fine. Still, there was always a chance something could go wrong. Just look at the Fernandez'. Yes, Erza and all the babies made it in the end. But, holy smokes, were those babies sick and tiny! Minette and Eva had made it home, but Von was still under magic treatment a few rooms over.

Lucy's contraction ended and she relaxed against the bed, gasping for breath. Natsu ran his thumb over the curve of her knee.

"Natsu…" Her voice was so weak, breathless, tired.

"Yes?" he asked softly, ready to give her anything he could to help her get through this.

"...thirsty…"

Natsu released her hand, taking an ice chip out of the cup on the table next to them and pressing it to her lips.

"There ya go," he said as she began sucking on the ice. He stroked her cheek, trying his best to soothe her. "Need more?"

She shook her head.

"Okay," he took her hand back in his. It was coated in sweat, and her knuckles were read from squeezing onto him.

Lucy took in a deep breath and began pushing again. He could feel every part of her body tensing with the contraction as she let out a loud moan. His brow furrowed as he cringed internally at the gutteral cry of pain she let out. Natsu thought back to Nashi's brith to try and remember what he did that helped her. He quickly recalled Porlyusica telling him then that talking to Lucy helped distract her from the pain.

A high-pitched groan, almost a scream, escaped through her teeth.

"Atta girl, you got it," he encouraged, running his thumb over the curve of her knee again, hoping that could somehow comfort her. She gave a small whimper before taking two deep breaths and began pushing again.

"There you go, that's my girl!" Despite being worried about her safety and regretful for the pain she was going through he couldn't help but smile in pride at her. Not once did she complain. Not once did she give up. She kept pushing forward without whining once. She laid back down to catch her breath. Natsu tried, yet again, to reach for the rag, but she caught him off guard again, only resting long enough to catch her breath, and then going back at it.

"Holy smokes, you're incredible!" he beamed as she used his arm to pull herself up a bit. Natsu blinked, this was new. She didn't do this with Nashi.

"Don't just sit there, help her!" Porlyusica shouted.

Natsu let go of her and slipped his arm under hers and to her shoulder to help hold her up, though he still wasn't sure what was going on.

"Whatcha doing, Luce?" he asked. Had she lost it? He would have if he was going through this much pain.

"Just…" she panted. "...just felt right…"

"The baby's in a bit of an odd position," Porlyusica said.

Natsu snapped his head towards the old healer, worried. What did she mean by odd position. "Are they gonna be okay?"

"They'll be fine, but holding herself up a bit will help. Let gravity do some of the work."

"Oh," Natsu turned back to his wife, repositioning his arm around her so he had better leverage on her, making it easier for him to keep her up. Lucy floundered with her hands a bit, first setting them on Natsu's shoulder, then pulling away, then clinging to the sheet of the bed, though that threw her off balance again. Then reaching for him again, pulling away, ringing them together.

"You can hold onto me, it's fine," Natsu assured her. Lucy hissed as another contraction hit, putting on arm around his neck and clinging to the front of his shirt with the other.

"There ya go," she gave her a small boost too make it easier for her to hold onto him. "Don't worry, I aint' goin' nowhere," he promised as she got as comfortable as she could. He gave her a small peck on the forehead before she began pushing again. He had to admit this was a bit awkward. Holding her leg up with one arm, slipping the other around her shoulders, practically folding her in half as she clung to him. Still, if this was what it was going to take to make this easier on her, so be it. Her fingernails dug through his shirt and into the skin of his chest. He was sure he was going to have marks there the next day, but he didn't care.

"C'mon, Lucy, you can do it," he said, nuzzling his face against hers. "You've got this. You're rocking it!"

She wasn't taking any time to rest, she just kep pushing along. He furrowed his brow in worry. She was going to wear herself out.

"Take a break if you need to, Luce."

She shook her head "no" and kept going.

"Luce-"

She let out a loud shout that vibrated the whole room.

"You're almost there," Porlyusica called.

Lucy rolled her chin up to her chest, pulling herself further up by clinging to Natsu's shoulders. She pushed one last time, then collapsed back in his arms. She nearly knocked him over. He hadn't been ready for her to go limp like that. In fact it scared him a little bit.

"Lucy?" he asked. Worried. Had she passed out? Had her body shut down?

She was panting fiercly, eyes closed, face sweat-drenched, body relaxed. She seemed to be okay, but why had she just stopped like that?

A baby's cry filled the air. Natsu's heart skipped a beat. She did it! In almost no time at all, she'd done it! Again! He carefully, gently lay Lucy back on the mattress, staring at her. He cheeks were flushed, she was drenched in sweat, but breathing heavily, but she was beautiful. Better than beautiful, she was amazing. Even still, the minute he had laid her back on the mattress, he turned and looked towards the foot of the bed, eager to see his new baby.

Blond hair.

That was the first thing he noticed.

Golden blond hair just like Lucy.

The second thing he noticed was how tiny the baby was. She was smaller than Nashi had been. She also wasn't kicking and swatting at the air, nor were her cries ear-piercing shrieks. She drew her arms and legs close to her body, recoiling from the cold, crying softly. She almost sounded like a kitten mewing. She wasn't angrily fighting at the massive change she'd gone through like her big sister had. She was instead curling into a tiny ball and whimpering, shy and unsure.

"So sweet," he whispered. His heart began to ache, and the corners of his eyes stung. "Aw, c'mon, I thought I was going to be better at holding it together second time around," he mumbled as he wiped his face on the back of his hand.

"Na...Natsu?" Lucy asked as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"She's beautiful, Lucy," Natsu said, beaming ear to ear. "Beautiful just like her mome and sister."

"Here you go, another girl," Porlyusica said as she placed the baby again Lucy's chest. "Good luck you two!"

Lucy gasped as she stared at the little girl, who whimpered and mewed as she snuggled closer to her mother. Natsu slipped his arm around her shoulder, lying down next to her, putting his hand on the back of the baby's head. He let out a small gasp as he examined her tiny, adorable, face. He could see bits of himself, and Lucy, even Nashi in her, and yet she was very different from all of them.

"Huh," he whispered to himself as he took her tiny hands in his. Counting her tiny fingers to make sure all ten were there. How could he and Lucy make two children that were so different? This new baby wasn't fighting against the change, or curiously looking about her like Nashi had. Instead she was nuzzled close against Lucy's chest, relaxed and restful. Still, she was just as beautiful as Nashi.

Lucy kissed the top of her head, smoothing down the golden hair that was ientical to hers. The babe squirmed slightly, and adorable little yawn escaping her mouth.

His heart began to ache, no, burn. He actually felt himself place a hand against his chest at the pang that went through him. It was the same influx of love he'd felt when Nashi had been born, only double. He'd always known that he'd love this new little one as much as he loved Nashi. He had the minute he found out Lucy was pregnant. What he hadn't expected was his love for both of his little girls to double upon the arrival of this adorable angel.

Without him even realizing it tears began rolling down his cheeks.

"You're crying again?" Lucy asked with a small chuckle.

"Am I?" Natsu put a hand to his face. "Aw, c'mon," he wiped his eyes on his arm.

Lucy giggled as tears began brimming at the corners of her eyes. "See what you've done to Daddy, Layla?" she asked as she stroked the baby's cheek. "You made Daddy cry."

Natsu laughed slightly as he ran a hand over Layla's hair.

"Aw, she didn't mean to, did you, Layla?" he grinned, kissing her cheek. "You didn't mean to. You're just too sweet for Daddy to handle, that's all." He kissed her face again.

A clock down the hall stuck one.

 _One A.M.!?_ Natsu thought. It had been early afternoon when Lucy had gone into labor! So this labor actually had been longer than Nashi's. The pushing part just didn't take as long as it did last time. Natsu turned and looked at his wife.

She was utterly exhausted. He could tell. Her eyes were droopy, dark circles underlining them. Natsu brushed her hair aside with his nose, his hand still on Layla's head, and kissed her just below the ear.

"You're amazing," he whispered.

"So are you," Lucy smiled as she turned to them.

"No," Natsu shook his head before pecking her lightly on the lips. "You are a rockstar! Thank you." He pecked her lips again. "Thank you, so much!"

"For what?"

"For what? As if one little angel wasn't enough, you've given me two! What do you think 'what for?'"

Lucy smiled softly. "I'll have as many children as you want."

Natsu's smile brightened as he arched an eyebrow. "I'm so glad you're the woman, because no way I'd be so ready to volunteer to go through that all over again!"

Lucy laughed at him as she turned and looked back to Layla, who was still as relaxed and sweet as she had been before. Lucy gently traced her face with her finger.

"As painful as giving birth is, it's worth it in the end."

Natsu set his hand under her chin, turned her face towards him and gave her a good, long, passionate kiss.

"I love you," he whispered once they parted.

"I love you, too," she whispered back. "You want to hold her?"

Natsu nodded and gently took the baby into the crook of his arm.

"Hey, there, Layla," he crooned.

Layla grunted and squirmed at the sudden change in environment, softly whimpering as she tried to get comfortable in this new bed she'd been placed in.

"Oh, sh, sh, sh," Natsu whispered. "It's okay, you're alright. I've got you."

He beamed as she rubbed a tiny hand over her chubby cheeks.

"I'm your Daddy, Layla."

She grunted and squirmed some more, her whimpers were not as loud, but still there.

"Yeah, I'm your Daddy."

Her whimpers got louder again. He set his thumb against her palm, smiling as she curled her tiny fingers around it.

"Sh. I'm gonna take care of you and protect you. You don't have to cry."

Layla rubbed a hand across her face again and slowly opened her eyes. He gasped as he stared into a set of onyx colored orbs that looked identical to his. He broke into a wide grin.

"Hey, Luce, look! She's got my-"

He turned towards his wife, only to find she had nodded off to sleep. He chuckled softly as he smiled in sympathy.

"Now look what you did, you've worn Mommy out."

Layla stared up at him, letting out a small coo of curiosity. Natsu looked about the room. Porlyusica wouldn't come in for another few hours to check in on them. It was 1 A.M. No one was going to come knocking anytime to meet the newcomer. He had his new daughter all to himself. He smiled for probably the thousandeth time that day as he stood and walked to a rocking chair in the corner of the room. He stared lovingly at his new daughter, running a hand over her hair as he rocked the chair back and forth. Layla just stared back at him, sucking on the back of her hand, not making a sound and hardly moving.

"What's that face for?" Natsu chuckled, stroking her cheek. "You look like your thinking about something deep."

She just sucked quietly at her hand, big, onyx eyes gazing at him.

"Are ya? Whatcha thinking about so hard?"

She blinked up at him, but never made a sound.

"Not much of a talker, are you sweetie?" Natsu asked as he tucked the blanket closer around her. "That's okay. Me, your Mommy, and your big sister all love to chat, so maybe we need a quiet one around the house to keep us out of trouble."

Layla stretched her arms and let out a big yawn.

"Tired?" Natsu nuzzled his nose against hers. "You should be. You've had a long day, haven't you, my little Layla?"

She grasped onto his face with her tiny hands. He smiled, then burst into giggles as she latched onto his nose with her tiny, gummy, mouth.

"That's not food, you silly," he said as he kissed her cheek.

She yawned again. Natsu leaned back in the rocking chair, pumping it back and forth slowly with his foot as he began humming softly to her, singing the same song he'd sung to Nashi countless times:

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away…"_


	12. Welcome to the Family, Layla

**Welcome to the Family, Layla:**

"Nashi…"

The little girl crinkled her nose as she stirred slightly, groaning sleepily. Jude chuckled at her and gently patted her on the shoulder.

"Nashi…"

She grunted again, tossed and turned.

"Nashi. Time to wake up sleepy head."

She rubbed her eyes before opening them and forwning sleepily at Jude. "But I wanna sleep more."

"I know, but we've got to go to the guild hall now."

Nashi yawned. "But why?"

"Why? To see your little sister of course," Jude answered with a big smile.

Nashi gasped as she sat straight up. "The baby's here!?"

"The baby's here, she was born early this morning."

Nashi gasped again as she held her hands to her face, beaming ear to eat.

Jude chuckled at her again. "You want to go meet her?"

"YEAH!"

"Well then, let's get ready to go see her."

Nashi jumped out of the bed and ran to her dresser, pulling nearly everything out as she tried to pick out the perfect outfit to meet her baby sister in. Jude didn't bother cleaning up the mess, that would take too long, he'd just handle it when they got back. Once he'd finally gotten Nashi to settle on an outfit, he and his granddaughter headed out. Nashi giggled and danced every step of she took. Jude just smiled at her as they stopped at a pastry shop on the way up to get breakfast.

"Welcome to the Duke of Dough. What can I get for you?" the girl at the counter asked.

"I got a new baby sister! We're going to meet her!" Nashi cheered, jumping up and down in front of the display case rather than looking at the donuts.

"Oh, do you?" the girl working the counter asked, a smile on her face.

"Uh-huh!" Nashi nodded.

Jude chuckled as he ruffled her hair. "Yes, we're grabbing some breakfast and sweets to bring to mom and dad. And for ourselves, of course."

"You must be the grandfather."

"Goodness, do I look that old?"

"Not at all," the girl winked. "Congratulations! What can I get for you?"

"Alright, I'll need three breakfast sandwhich combos," Jude began ordering.

"Do you want bacon, sausage, or ham sandwiches?"

"Bacon for all three," Jude answered. "And can I get an extra side of scrambled eggs on one of those?"

"The sandwhich already has eggs on it," the girl informed him.

"Oh, I know, the side's for the little one over there," Jude pointed to Nashi.

"Ah, gotcha," the girl nodded.

"Yes. She won't finish a whole combo, but she'll make herself sick trying," Jude sighed at the many memories of Nashi gorging herself to the point of throwing up because someone put too much food on her plate and it was all "just too good to stop eating it!"

"What drinks do you want with those?"

"Two large coffees. One black, one with extra cream and sugar. Maybe even a shot of chocolate sauce if you have it?"

"That one must be for mom," the waitress grinned.

"Indeed."

"I can put some foam on it too, if you want."

"She would love you forever and I would be dad of the year, so let's," Jude nodded, making the girl smile.

"Hm," Jude drummed his fingers on the counter. "Nashi, what does your daddy like to drink at breakfast?"

"No coffee!" Nashi announced. "Mommy says he's not allowed!"

"Yes, I know that," Jude nodded. "But what _does_ he drink."

"Um…" Nashi twirled about, making her skirt spin as she thought. "Orange juice!"

"Alright," Jude turned back to the waitress. "One orange juice and a child's chocolate milk."

"Okay, can I get you anything else?"

"A dozen variety please?"

"You'll get four sets of three."

"That's fine."

"What four flavors do you want?"

Nashi bounded back up to the counter, and stood on her toes to look over it at the waitress. "Sprinkles!"

"I guess one will be sprinkles," Jude laughed as he ruffled her hair. "And her mother will want chocolate glazed. I'll have lemon cake. Erm...Nashi, what kind of donuts does your Daddy like?"

"He likes spicy food."

"That doesn't help," Jude arched an eyebrow and turned back to the waitress. "Do you have any spicy donuts?"

"We have a hot cinnamon," she suggested.

"Yeah, we'll just do that," Jude nodded as he began rumaging through his pocket for the money. He paid for the food, took the bag from the waitress, grabbed Nashi's hand and they began heading out.

"Wait," the waitress stopped them before they left, handing them a cluster of white balloons with pink dounts on them. "For the newcomer."

"Oh, thank you," Jude said, searching through his pocket again. "Have an extra tip."

"Can I hold them?" Nashi asked, reaching her hand for the balloons.

"No, because you'll let go of them."

"No I won't!"

"Tell you what, you can have them once we get to the Guild Hall. Sound fair?"

Nashi sighed. "Okay…"

She soon cheered up and began humming and dancing with excitement again as they drew close to the Guild Hall. The minute it was in eye sight Nashi broke off in a sprint, forcing Jude to trot to keep up with her.

"About time you got here!" Laxus shouted once they walked in. "Hurry up and go see the baby! I don't know how much longer I can fight the rest of them off!"

"We just want to meet her!" Erza whined from where she and the rest of "the usual suspects," as Jude called them, were seated.

"We had to wait almost a month before we could meet the triplets, you can wait a few hours," Gray sighed, before turning to Jude. "Seriously, though, we're all dying to see her, but Natsu and Gray want you guys to be first so hurry it up."

Jude laughed. "Yes, yes, we're going."

He led a very excited Nashi down the hall to the recovery room Lucy was assigned to. He gently knocked on the door. After a few seconds Natsu opened it, smiling brightly.

"Hey!"

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Nashi shouted, jumping up and down wildly.

"Nashi! Nashi! Nashi!" Natsu bent down, scooped her up, tossed her into the air, and then kissed her cheek as she came falling back into his arm with a burst of giggles.

"Daddy!"

"What?"

"Where's my little sister?" Nashi asked.

"Little sister?" Natsu asked, a playful scowl on her face. "You have one of those?"

"Yes!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Hm…" Natsu squinted his eyes. "I don't know…"

"Daddy!" Nashi grabbed his shoulders and shook him (or tried to.) "Where is she!?"

Natsu laughed. "I take it you want to meet her?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, let's go," Natsu pushed the door back open, still carrying Nashi, Jude following along behind him.

Lucy sat on a bed, propped up on pillows, a tiny bundle in her arms.

"There's Nashi," she beamed.

"Mommy!" Nashi cheered as Natsu set her down on the mattress. Nashi cralwed to her mother's side, gasping and beaming as she gazed down at the tiny babe in Lucy's arms.

"You see your little sister?" Lucy asked.

Nashi nodded as a squee of excitement escaped her. Natsu sat down behind Nashi, draping an arm around both her's and Lucy's shoulders. Jude set the bag of food and an cupholder of drinks on a table to the side of the bed, tied the balloons to the bedpost and then leaned over to look at the baby. She had golden blond hair, onyx eyes, and a small, slightly turned up nose like Lucy's. His cheeks began to ache from smiling too wide.

"What's her name?" Nashi asked.

Lucy glanced up at Jude, smiling softly before answering: "Layla."

Jude gasped, turning to his daughter with tear-brimmed eyes. "Is it really?"

Lucy nodded.

Jude rubbed his eyes on the back of his hand. "Your mother would have been honored."

Lucy's eyes began to get a little watery as she turned back to the baby and stroked her hair. "Yeah, I know."

"Can I hod here?" Nashi asked.

"Sure, c'mere," Natsu pulled Nashi into his lap before Lucy passed Layla to her. Natsu guided her arms around her new sister.

"Mind her head," he said.

Nashi's smiled widened and she giggled in glee. "She's so cute!"

"Yeah, she is cute, isn't she?" Natsu agreed.

Nashi giggled again. "Layla. Hi, Layla!"

"Sh, not so loud. You'll hurt her ears," Natsu said.

"Oh," Nashi whispered. "Hi, Layla."

Layla gave a small coo, making her big sister giggle again.

"She talkin' to ya?" Natsu asked.

Nashi nodded. "Hi, Layla! I'm your big sister."

Layla cooed again, blinking curiously at the four-year-old holding her. Nashi grinned, bent down, and kissed Layla's forehead.

"Aw," all the adults in the room crooned.

"She's so tiny, tiny, tiny!" Nashi exclaimed.

Layla let out a whimper.

"Sh, Nashi, not so loud," Natsu reminded her.

"Oh, sorry Layla," Nashi whispered.

Layla continued whimpering. Natsu gently ran his hand over her hair.

"Sh," he whispered. "You're okay."

"You're okay, Layla," Nashi repeated what her father said. "You're okay."

Natsu smiled at her. "Can you give her another kiss?"

Nashi kissed Layla's forehead again, which seemed to calm her as she relaxed and went back to looking about her surroundings with innocent curiosity.

"She stopped crying," Nashi whispered with great fascination.

"Yup, you made her sto crying," Natsu agreed, to which Nashi beamed. "Good job, big sister."

Jude smiled at them as he turned to Lucy. "How are you doing, dear?"

"Alright," Lucy shrugged. "Not as sore as I was last time."

"She was awesome," Natsu commented from where he was still holding both of his daughters in his lap. Lucy smiled softly at him.

"She's so tiny!" Nashi whispered.

"She is," Jude nodded. "I may be wrong, but I don't think Nashi was that small when she was born."

"She wasn't," Lucy answered.

"How much does she weigh?" Jude asked.

"Six pounds, 2 ounces."

"Goodness!" Jude exclaimed. "Nearly a whole pound and a half smaller than her sister."

"I was this small?" Nashi asked.

"No, not quite that small," Natsu said. "You were seven pounds, 8 ounces."

Nashi nodded thoughtfully. "So I was bigger than Layla when I was a baby."

"Yup."

"But Layla's bigger than Minette, Eva, and Von," Nashi continued.

Natsu let out a nervous chuckled. "Yeah, I don't want any babies that small."

"But they were cute," Nashi protested. Layla let out a small coo.

"Don't worry, Layla," Nashi assured her. "You're cuter."

The adults all chuckled at her.

"Here, Nashi, why don't you let Pops have a turn," Lucy said as she reached over for Layla. Nashi pulled the baby closer to her and frowned.

"But I just got her!"

"Don't worry, you'll get plenty of chances to hold her," Lucy assured her as Nashi reluctantly take Layla from her and pass her to Jude.

"Ah, there she is," Jude said as he positioned her to the crook of his arm. "There's our little Layla."

He smiled as the baby stared up at him, calmly sucking on her hand. Jude turned back to Natsu and Lucy for a moment.

"There's breakfast over there, by the way."

"Alright!" Natsu cheered as he gently set Nashi back on the mattress and headed towards the bags of food. "Pops, you're the man!"

Jude rolled his eyes at his son-in-law, though a smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth as he looked back at his newest granddaughter.

"You've got a good name, Layla. Wear it well," he said, thinking back to his late beloved. "I wish your grandmother could meet you and your sister. She'd adore both of you."  
Jude felt two tiny hands on his shoulder, and turned to see Nashi standing on the bed, leaning over his shoulder to look at Layla.

"Nashi, careful, you'll fall," Lucy warned.

"Come along, Nashi," Jude motioned towards the rocking chair. "Let's go rock Layla for a bit, shall we?"

"Okay," Nashi agreed, smiling brightly as she hopped to the floor and scampered behind her grandfather. Jude sat down, repositioned Layla to free one arm so he could lift Nashi and set her on one of his knee. Nashi leaned her head on his shoulder and reached out to take one of Layla's hands in hers.

"Be very gentle," Jude instructed.

Lucy smiled, growing a bit misty eyed at the sight before her.

"Here," Natsu handed her the breakfast sandwich and coffee Jude had bought for her, then sat down next to her.

Lucy took a bite and a sip before turning back to her father and daughters.

"Never thought in my wildest dreams I'd see that," she whispered, gesturing to the three in the rocking chair.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked through a mouthful of sandwich as he turned and looked himself, smiling. "I think Nashi's smitten."

"Yeah, she is. But I was kinda talking about my dad."

"Well, he looks smitten too. Of course why wouldn't he be? We make awesome babies."

Lucy beamed, letting out a sigh of contentment. She and Jude had been through a long, messy, and complicated path together. One that had a lot of hurt and a lot of bitterness littered throughout it. Still, she was happy that they were where they were now. And getting to see both of her girls have such a close relationship with a grandparent, something neither she nor Natsu ever had, made it all worth it. She was broken out of her small trance by Natsu pressing a kiss to her cheek. She giggled as she recoiled slightly.

"So, how's it feel being outnumbered three-to-one?" she asked playfully.

"Fantastic," he answered. "I couldn't be happier."

Lucy smiled, though there was something she'd been thinking about. "You know I meant what I said earlier, right?"

"What was that?" Natsu asked.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you knew I had a bad memory when you married me," he playfully snapped.

"That I'd have as many children as you wanted."

Natsu's eyes widened slightly, but he smiled. "I know. But let's get you healed first before we talk about that, alright?"

"Fine," Lucy nodded.

Natsu gave her a strange look.

"What?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "We'll talk about it later."

"Sure," Lucy nodded before, after a few seconds of silence. "But-"

"There it is," Natsu rolled not just his eyes, but his whole head. Lucy playfully swatted at him and he laughed.

"But," she continued. "You know we never really talked about how many kids we wanted."

Natsu shrugged. "Eh, I kinda figured we'd know how many was right for us once we got there."

"So your plan was to just keep making babies until we got overrun?"

"No, I'm just saying I don't have an exact number."

"Uh-huh, sure," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Why are you even worried about it? You just had a baby 8 hours ago," his brow furrowed in worry. "Shouldn't you be focused on recovering?"

"I just want you to know that I'm open to having more if you…" Lucy began shifting about awkwardly.

"If I…?" Natsu gestured for her to continue.

"If you...wanna try for a boy…"

Natsu rolled back his head and laughed. "Is that what this is about?"

"Well-"

"Luce," Natsu took both of her hands in his. "We could have 33 girls and no boys and I'd be happy." He released one of her hands to cup her face. "Because they'd be ours. As long as I have my family, no matter how big or small it is, I'm happy."

Lucy beamed at him. "Same….though maybe not as many as 33…"

"Aw, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Natsu Dragneel!"

"I'm kidding!"


	13. It's Time, pt 1

**It's Time pt. 1:**

 **I did one for the Fullbusters, Redfoxes, and Fernandezes. Now it's the Dreyar's turn! Also, two-parter for the win! (second part won't focus solely on the Dreyars, though…)**

 **Farrah Lee-Dreyar: 7 ½**

 **Nashi Dragneel: 4 ½**

 **Storm Fullbuster: 4 ½**

 **Cato Dreyar: 4 ½**

 **Roman Fernandez: 3 ½**

 **Persephone and Koree Redfox: 3 ½**

 **Bianca Fullbuster: 2**

 **Lorelle Strauss: 1**

 **Eva, Minette, and Von Fernandez: 7 months**

 **Layla Dragneel: 5 months**

"Hey old timer!"

Makarov turned to find Laxus walking towards him. "Well, hello there, Laxus. How can I help you?"

"I've got something I want to show you," Laxus gestured with his hand. Makarov hopped off his usual stoop on the bar and followed after his grandson.

"So you know those five farmer siblings that showed up?" Laxus asked.

"Ah, yes. The Burkharts," Makarov nodded sadly. "Bless their hearts."

About two weeks ago a group of five children, ranging from ages 17-12, showed up at the Guild Hall. Their family farm had caught fire, destorying everything. Both of their parents had died in the blaze. The children knew a little bit of teleportation magic, as their family had used it to make grazing their flocks and tending to their fields a little easier, so they had come to Fairy Tail in the hopes of being able to become full-fledged wizards so they could provide for themselves. Mest had even agreed to help them advance their magic. Still, they had been very gloomy since they had arrived, and Makarov couldn't blame them.

"Well, I've been talking to them a little bit, and the oldest-Frida I think her name is?" Laxus began as he and Makarov made their way towards the back door.

"That's right," Makarov nodded.

"Yeah, Frida said she and her siblings still felt like they didn't have a place in the guild. So I began looking around for a place for them to plug in, and I think we came up with something that might help all of us," Laxus pushed the back door open and led Makarov out. Makarov's eyes grew wide at the sight before him.

"What's this?"

"This is the official Fairy Tail stables," Laxus said. "C'mon, I'll show you around."

"Stables?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah. The kids were syaing how much they missed beign around animals, so this last job I stumbled on a livestock auction and got some horses."

"Just for them?" Makarov arched an eyebrow. Not that he didn't appreciate his grandson's generosity, but this seemed a bit extreme. Couldn't he have just gotten a kitten?

"Nah, not just for them Up until now if someone had to go to a far off job they either had to walk or pay for a train ticket. Now you can just rent a horse," Laxus explained as he opened the door. "And with the dragon slayer's penchant for motion sickness on transportaion, this is a way that myself and the others can get around quicker without puking everywhere."

Makarov stepped inside and looked about. There were ten horses all stored in their select pens. The Burkhart children were all smiling ear to ear as they fed and brushed them. Frida was busily painting the horses names on their pens. She stopped her work to wave to Makarov, though.

"Hi, Master!"

Makarov smiled back "Afternoon!"

This was the first time he'd ever seen these children actually look happy. He approached one of the horses and reached out a hand to pet it.

This was actually a brilliant idea. A mode of travel that all members of the guild could use and that gave these five orphans a niche in the guild that they were comfortable with. He turned and beamed up at Laxus who was listening intently as the youngest, Apollo, was excitedly explaing how they were setting everything up and how the horses would be cared for.

Not only had Laxus addressed the need of five of their most vulnerable members, he'd found a way to do it that the whole Guild could benefit from. He'd grown up quite a bit from the cocky hot-head he'd been in his youth. No doubt becoming a husband and father had helped with that.

Makarov smiled softly and nodded his head. "It's time."

After Frida had finished giving the two men a tour of the whole place, they began to walk back towards the Guild Hall.

"So, whatcha think?" Laxus asked.

"I think it's a grand thing you've done, my boy," Makarov answered. He took in a deep sigh. Yes. It was time. "And I think you're ready."

"Ready?" Laxus arched an eyebrow. "Ready for what?"

"To take over as Guild Master."

"What!?" Laxus stopped dead in his tracks.

"Let's face it, Laxus. I'm getting old," Makarov chuckled. "Every year it's getting harder and harder for me to keep up with you crazy kids. And, though I might be slowing down, the Magic Council and their complaints aren't. I think it's time I let someone else lead the charge."

"Yeah, but, Gramps. Are you serious? You're going to retire now!?"

"Why not now?" Makarov asked with another chuckle. "Now is as good a time as any. Besides, the timing of this is actually perfect. Your first task as Guild Master will be picking out the team for the Grand Magic Games. A nice, easy job to get your feet wet on."

"But, Gramps-"

"What?" Makarove looked up at his grandson. "I thought you wanted this."

"Back when I was a dumb kid who didn't realize the weight of this responisbility! I gotta play dad to a bunch of crazy wizards now!?"

"Well, sure," Makarov said.

Just then a burst of giggles filled the air. Both men turned to find Mirajane carrying Cato on her hip and leading Farrah by the hand, heading to look at the horses.

"Look at those two children," Makarov pointed. "So full of life and kindness, with good heads on their shoulder and good hearts beating in their chests. You've done a fine job raising them, Laxus. That's how I know Fairy Tail will be safe in your hands."

Laxus shook his head. "Eh, they've only turned out so well becaue I had Mira helping me."

"And you think she won't help you with this?" Makarov laughed.

"Well…"

"She's a great woman, Laxus," Makarov patted his knee. "If I might be so bold, marrying her was the best choice you ever made."

"You got that right."

"Between here and your friends you'll have plenty of help should you need it. And at times you will. But overall you'll do fine. If I didn't think that I wouldn't be handing you the reigns."

Laxus thought for a moment as he watched Frida help Farrah onto one of the horses. Mirajane had set Cato down, holding his hand as she knelt to his level and explained everything to him. As she tended to their children she caught him staring at her and blew him a kiss. He playfully caught it and placed it to his cheek, face not betraying how viciously the wheels of his mind were turning.

"I'll have to talk it over with Mirajane first," he said.

"Of course, take your time," Makarov nodded. "Just know that when you feel ready the door's open."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 _Am I ready?_ Laxus asked himself for about the fifteen-millionth time that day as he absent-mindedly scrubbed at a dinner plate. Before he would have jumped at the chance, but now…? Well, he had more than just himself to think about now. He had a wife and two children who needed him. Would he be able to be Guild Master and Husband and Papa all at the same time.

On the one hand he'd be on salary from the Magic Council for being Guild Master. No more taking jobs. He could stay home with the kids. That would give Mirajane plenty of opportunities to go on missions with Elfman and Lisanna. But just because he would be staying home didn't mean he'd be, well, staying home. He'd being dealing with the magic council, making choices for how the guild would oppearate, examining all the members for potential S class promotions, planning guild events, making sure all the members were taken care of, scanning job offers to filter out any phonies or scams, the list went on and on. He'd definately be busy. Too busy, maybe?

"Hey, handsome."

"Gah!" Laxus jumped as he was broken out of his trance, dropping the plate into the sink with a _Clunk-Crack._

"Oh, hey Mir-OUCH!" Laxus reached back into the soapy water to pick the plate back up, not realzing it had broken, and slicing his hand open. "Ah, crap."

"Oh, dear!" Mirajance raced forward. "Let me see."

"It's not that bad."

"Laxus, let me see," Mirajane said firmly as she curled his fingers open, gasping at the bloody gash across his palm. She snatched a rag out of a drawer, wet it, and pressed it against the wound.

"You shouldn't have been so quick to try and pick it back up," she scolded. "Should have been careful incase it broke."

"Yeah. Sorry, babe," Laxus said meekly. "I don't know why I did that. Guess I'm just not myself today."

"I've noticed," Mirajane replied, concern in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just-" He stopped and peaked behind her. "The kids asleep?"

Mirajane's eyes darkened in concern as she answered: "Cato is. I told Farrah she could stay up a little while longer if she was quiet. She's in her room coloring right now. Why?"

"Well, I've got something I wanna talk to you about," Laxus explained.

"What is it?"

He sighed. "Today Gramps told me that he thinks it's time that I took over as Guild Master."

Mirajane gasped, clapping her hands to either side of her face. "Really?"

"Yeah. I-oof!"

Mirajane let out a small squeal and threw her arms around Laxus' neck. "Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

"Geez, not the reaction I was expecting."

"Well, what were you expecting?" she asked brightly.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Laxus admitted.

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "So, what did you say?"

"I said I'd talk to you about it first."

"Alright, so-" Mirajane sat at a chair at the kitchen table, pulled one out in front of her, and patted it. "-let's talk."

Laxus chuckled slightly as he sat down. "I have told you how great you are, right?"

"Mm-hmm!" Mirajane nodded brightly. "So, whatcha thinking?"

"Well," Laxus sighed, staring at his feet.

"Do you not want to be Guild Master?"

"I don't NOT want to be Guild Master, I just...I don't know…"

Mirajane giggled. "A few years ago you couldn't wait for the Master to retire and pass the mantl on to you."

"Yeah, well, that was before Farrah and Cato came along," Laxus said. "Historically when a Dreyar guy took over as Guild Master, or tried to take over as Guild Master, that's when things between father a child broke down."

Mirajane's brow furrowed slightly. "I see."

"I just don't want what happened between my dad and Gramps, or me and my dad, or me and Gramps to happen between me, Cato, or Farrah."

Mirajane nodded. "I understand. But I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Hm," Laxus murmured. "Maybe not, but-"

"Afterall, where did those problems start? I mean, really start?"

Laxus shrugged. "I don't know, Mira. They started before I was born."

"Which means…"

Laxus' brow furrowed as he thought, then a small smile spread on his face. "Which means they started with my dad."

"Who is one of the biggest monsters I think I've ever encountered," Mirajane added, cupping Laxus' face in her hands. "Which is the exact opposite of you. He was a selfish, power-hungry, cowardly murderer. You're not. You're a loving, hard-working, brave man."

"I wasn't always though," Laxus said with a sad voice. "There was a time when I was very close to following in my father's footsteps."

"But you didn't," Mirajane reminded him. "And you've done everything you can since then to atone for those dark times. That's why you'll make a great Guild Master."

"I don't follow you," Laxus furrowed his brow.

"Whether we want to admit it we all have a dark side. And that side of us can sometimes be hard to suppress. You know how easily it can be to give into your darkness, but you also had the stregnth to come back from it. Though I hope our has numerous happy years ahead of us, inevitably there are going to be bad times. And when that happens we'll need someone with your stregnth and your eperience to keep us on the right path."

"How do you come up with stuff?" Laxus said with a smile.

"Oh, doesn't really matter," Mirajane shrugged. "The point is I know you'll do great. And I'll be right here by your side every step of the way."

"I know," Laxus smiled taking her hands in his. He took a deep sigh. "I guess I'll give the old man my answer tomorrow."

"Which will be…?"

"Yes."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The guild hall was abuzz the next afternoon once the anouncement had gone out.

"I had a feeling he'd step down soon."

"I gotta admit, I'm gonna miss the old guy."

"I'm sure he'll still stick around. We'll be seeing a lot more of him for a while now."

"Looking forward to seeing how Laxus is gonna do."

"It's kinda exciting, actually. The beginning of a new Era."

As everyone kept gossiping about the new Guild Master, Laxus was seated at a table on the second floor, musing over the Grand Magic Games Applications.

"How's it all coming along?" Freed asked as he sat across from his old friend.

"How would ya feel about competeing this year?" Laxus asked.

"Me?" Freed blinked. "Well, hadn't quite thought of it to be honest."

"Aw, c'mon, sure you have."

"Well, yes, I have. But not seriously. I'm not one to voluntarily get messy in overly rambunctious trifles, yout know that."

"Heh, you may put on a good show, but I can see right through you. You've been itching for a chance to get in there and show off."

"Alright, alright, I'll do it," Freed sighed.

"Good," Laxus let out a sigh of relief. "Because most of our regular players are out of the running. Natsu and Lucy just had a baby. Lorelle's still a little tyke so I don't feel comfortable putting Elfman or Evergreen in there. Erza probably won't even come with us to Crocus given how small Von still is, and I don't blame her. Putting Mira in would just seem like I'm favoring her because she's my wife. I guess I guess the twins are old enough now I could put either Gajeel or Levy in, but I'm not sure which…"

"Levy," Freed said.

"Why?"

"Because it would annoy Gajeel."

Laxus grinned. "You devious little-"

"Oh, come now, you know you want to…" Freed propped his face in his hands, batting his eyelashes.

Laxus rolled his eyes. "Okay, so far I've got you and Levy…"

Freed let out a devious chuckle.

"Bianca's still really young too, but maybe one of the Fullbuster's too-"

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Freed asked.

"Is she pregnant again!?"

"Yes."

"Good grief, all those two do is make babies!" Laxus shook his head. "Well, nevermind!"

"At least we know they have a healthy marriage," Freed shrugged.

Laxus snickered as he began thinking again.

"Might I suggest throwing Bixslow into the mix? He is quite capable."

"Well, duh! What's wrogn with you Laxus," he grumbled as he wrote it down. "So, now you, Levy, and Bixslow," Laxus tapped his pen on the table. "Hm. Guess I could throw Lisanna in there too, but she's still my sister-in-law, so would that-"

"I think it's far enough removed that you would be fine," Freed assured him.

"Hm…" Laxus pondered. "I'll put her as a reserve player."

"She probably won't like that," Freed warned in a sing-song voice as he took a sip out of his mug.

"I know, I know. But I'm still brand new so I don't need any accusations of favoring anyone because of family ties."

Freed nodded. "Understandable I supposed."

"...erm...no news on when Cana and Guildarts are coming back?"

"Afraid not."

"Crap! That's who we really need," Laxus muttered. "Guess I'll put in Romeo and Wendy. Now I just need a few more reserve-"

 _Zap! Crackle! Zap!_

Both men jumped at the sound and bright light of lightning. Laxus groaned.

"Freed, remind me, how many lightning wizards are in this guild?"

"Only two I'm afraid."

"So that was definately my kid?"

"Afraid so."

"Ugh…"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I just hope this doesn't turn out like last time," Wakaba muttered.

"What do you mean last time?" Macao asked.

"Y'know, crazy grandson, weak grandson, put in a lacrima, both try to tear the Guild to shreds…"

"Ah, c'mon," Macao brushed his friend off as he took a swig out of his mug. Neither man noticed the two children sitting nearby.

"What they talking about?" Cato asked.

"Not sure," Farrah answered.

"What did they put a lacrima in?"

"Not sure."

"How do you tear a Guild to shreds."

"Not sure."

"Is that just your answer to everything now?" Cato asked, arms crossed.

Farrah rolled her eyes. "Well, ask me a question I know and I'll give you a different answer."

"I'm just saying," Wakaba continued from the other table. "So far Cato hasn't exactly shaped up."

"What do you mean by that?" Macao asked.

"Farrah," Cato's brow furrowed. "Are they talking about me?"

"I mean that so far Cato hasn't been able to perform any kind of magic," Wakaba continued.

"That's not true," Macao said. "I mean there was that time he...uh...or how about the time he...erm...and then there's…"

"Uh-huh, ya see?"

Macao shrugged. "Oh, whatever. He's four. He's got plenty of time to learn."

"Sure, but his sister was already sapping Ivan's mug off at his age."

"Oh, Farrah's a prodigy!" Macao exclaimed. "It ain't fair to compare him to her. How many kids do you know who can do that kind of magic at 4?"

"Nashi can," Wakaba pointed out.

"Oh, come on that's not fair, she's a freaking Dragneel!"

"And Storm."

"Storm cannot do tha-"

"But he can do magic."

"So what?"

"I'm just saying out of his age group he seems to be the late bloomer," Wakaba said.

Macao shrugged. "What's the big deal about that. Lots of kids are late bloomers. And Persephone hasn't used any magic yet either."

Wakaba nodded. "That is true."

"See? Different kids develop at different rates."

"I'm just saying," Wakaba said. "Laxus was also a late bloomer and his dad took it upon himself to inject a dragon-slayer lacrima into him."

"Laxus is nothing like his father," Macao sighed.

"Not yet. But now that he's the Guild Master he's gonna be feeling a lot of pressure. Especially when word gets out that his only son can't use magic. That kind of thing does things to a man. Pretty soon he's gonna start getting embarassed, and then…"

Farrah frowned as she listened to the men. What did they know to talk about her family like that?

"Farrah?" Cato asked in a soft voice.

"Hm?" she turned to her little brother and saw tears in his eyes.

"Is Papa mad at me because I can't use magic yet?"

"No," Farrah shook her head. "Don't listen to them, Cato. They're just a bunch of crazy old men."

"...then he's gonna put a lacrima in him to make him stronger…"

Cato gasped and the tears began to fall. "I don't wanna lacrima in me!"

"They won't do that to you, Cato," Farrah promised, trying to smile even though she was fuming on the inside.

"...and it'll be just like last time. Father and son hatin' each other, civil war in the guild, and utter chaos…"

Cato gasped, sniffled hard, and then ran off crying.

"Cato!" Farrah gritted her teeth and turned on the older two men, fists cackling with lightning. "Shut up!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Macao and Wakaba shouted as they convulsed and jerked about through the blast until it ended and they both collapsed into the floor.

"Darn it, Wakaba, I told you to come off it!" Macao shouted.

"I didn't know they were listening!"

"Just shut up!" Farrah shouted. By now all eyes were on her, but she didn't care. "You don't know anything about our family! Nothing's wrong with Cato! Papa's not embarassed of him! I'm not better than him! Why would you even say that!"

"Look, kid, we were just talking, we didn't mean it," Wakaba said.

"It doesn't matter! You still made Cato cry!" she shouted.

"We didn't mean it, though. Look, you've gotta nice family, Farrah. Us old timers just like to talk about you younger folks."

"Stop trying to justify it," Macao muttered. "Look, Farrah, we're really sorry-"

"You should be!" Farrah shouted, throwing and waving her arms about in the air angrily, making the men shuddered and wince out of fear of another lightning blast. "You're mean, y'know that! Mean! Mean Mea-"

"That's enough out of you, young lady," a firm voice came from behind her and a strong hand clamped on her arm. Farrah turned to find Laxus standing behind her, an angry scowl on his face.

"It's alright, Laxus, we were askin' for it," Macao said.

Laxus shot the a questioning glare, but said nothing as he began dragging Farrah away. He quickly noticed the dozen of eyes staring at them.

"Shows over, folks. Back to mindin' your own business," he said, still dragging Farrah towards the kitchen. Lisanna and Mirajane were inside cooking when he walked in. At seeing the look on his face Lisanna chose to slip out, guessing where this was going. Mirajane opened her mouth to ask what had happened, but Laxus cut her off by mouthing:

"Find Cato."

She nodded and walked out. Laxus picked Farrah up, set her on the counter, and crossed his arms as he stood in front of her.

"So what the heck happened back there, Farrah?"

Farrah drew her knees to her chest and leaned her forehead against them.

"Farrah?" Laxus asked.

Farrah muttered something inaudbible against her knees.

"I can't understand you."

She drew herself in a tighter ball.

"Farrah Rei Lee-Dreyar, you don't start explaining yourself right now-"

"They said mean things about you and Cato," Farrah finally said, lifting her face just enough to speak.

Laxus' brows furrowed in concern.

"They said Cato wasn't good enough and that you were embarrassed of him because he can't use magic yet and they made Cato cry," she explained.

Laxus let out a deep sigh before nodding. "I see."

"They shouldn't be so mean!" she growled. "They don't-"

"Farrah," Laxus cut her off. Though his voice was still firm there was a gentle tone to it. "Do you remember what I said this morning?"

Farrah nodded. "You said that you're becoming Guild Master instead of Gramps."

"And what else?"

Farrah thought for a while. "That things are going to be a bit different?"

"Yup," Laxus nodded. "This is one of those things. Farrah, you're probably going to hear a lot of people saying some mean things about me from here on out."

"Why?" Farrah asked, eyes full of worry.

"Because I'm Guild Master now. I'm in charge. And when you're put in charge of a group, especially a large and powerful group like a Guild people are going to be critical of you."

"But why?"

Laxus shrugged. "I don't know. Just the way it is kiddo."

"Well, it shouldn't be."

"No, but it is what it is," Laxus set his hand under his daughter's chin and turned her face up towards him. "People are going to talk, Farrah. About me, your Mama, even you and Cato. And I don't like it anymore than you do. But you can't go zapping everyone who makes you mad."

"They didn't just make me mad, though!" Farrah insisted. "They made Cato cry!"

"And that was wrong of them. And I'm glad you're willing to stand up for your little brother. But there are ways to do that without nearly electrocuting two of our veteran members."

Farrah frowned as she stared at her feet. Laxus bent down to her level.

"Hey, I'm gonna tell you something, and I want you to pay attention because this is a lesson that took me a long time to learn."

Farrah looked up at him.

"Pick and choose your battles," Laxus said. "If no one's getting hurt and if there's nothing you can do to make the situation better, walk away. That's not always easy, I know. You're a Fairy Tail wizard through and through, Farrah, your first instinct is to put your fists up and fight. But fighting isn't always the answer."

He set his hand on top of her head. "Next time something like this happens, come find me or your mother, okay? We'll handle it."

Farrah sighed. "Okay."

"That's my girl," Laxus picked her up and hugged her to his chest. She responded by slipping her tiny arms around her neck.

"Sorry you had to hear all that, kiddo," he said. "Trust me, I'll have a talking to them later. But from now on when people talk bad about us you don't get involved, okay? Just come find me."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Cato?" Mirajane called as she wandered down a hallway. "Cato?"

She heard a sniffling noise as she rounded a corner. A suspiciously Cato-sized lump sat under the drapes to one of the windows. Mirajane tip-toed towards it and lifted the curtain. There was Cato, red-eyed and puffy-faced.

"Aw, sweetie," she crooned as she sat next to him, pulling him against her into a hug.

"Mama?" Cato asked.

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong with me?"

Mirajane gasped. "No! Of course not!"

"But why can't I use magic?" he asked wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"You just haven't found the magic that works for you, that's all," Mirajane assured him, pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket to hand to him.

Cato blew his nose into the handkerchief, sniffling loudly. "But what if I never find a magic that works for me? Will you and Papa not want me anymore?"

"No!" Mirajane brought him into another hug. "No, no, no! Of course we'll still want and love you, Cato. You're our precious little boy. Nothing you could do would change that."

Cato snuggled closer into his mother, climbing up into her lap. "What if I never learn to use magic, though?"

Mirajane ran her hand over his hair as she began rocking him. "I'm sure you will. You're only four, Cato, you've got time."

"But Farrah, Nashi, Storm, Koree and Roman can all use magic. So why can't I?"

"Because it's simply not your time," Mirajane answered. "It doesn't matter if they can use magic at your age because you're not them. You're not Farrah, or Nashi, or Storm, or Koree, or Roman. You're Cato. And Cato will learn to use magic when it's Cato's time."

"Really?" Cato asked, wiping his tears away.

"Really," Mirajane placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Besides, Persephone hasn't learned to use magic yet and she's abotu the same age as you. So not everyone your age is using magic."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Cato nodded.

Mirajane smiled as she hugged him tighter. "Don't worry about what other people say, Cato. Just focus on being the smart and sweet little boy you are."


	14. It's Time pt 2

**It's Time pt. 2:**

 **A/N:** **Yes, Persephone uses a very big vocabulary for a 3 ½ year old. That's the point.**

"Geez, and here I thought she was your spitting image," Gray said as he sat across from Gajeel, pointing to Persephone who had ner nose stuck in a book.

"Yeah, me too," Gajeel nodded. "But nope! Levy started teaching them to read a few months ago. Persephone took to it like a fish to water, now I can't get her to put the books down."

Persephone wasn't listening to the two men. Instead she was focusing intently on the book in front of her: _A Children's Guid to Fiore._

She stuck her tongue out as she let her feet kick back and forth underneath her. She, along with everyone else, had seen the whole fall-out between Farrah and Wakaba and Macao. Unlike everyone else, though, she had heard what the men had said prior to getting zapped. And now she had a plan. It was kinda a good thing Koree was sick today and had to stay home with Mommy. She would have wanted to come along, but this was somethign she and Cato had to do alone.

She peaked over the top of her book, frowning when she didn't see Cato coming back out of the hallway he'd retreated to, and went back to reading. What was taking him so long? Was he still crying? What a cry baby! Maybe her plan wasn't such a good idea…

She went back to reading. Onibus was the closest town to Magnolia. If she and Cato wanted to get there and back in one day they'd probably have to go there. She glanced over at her father. He was busy talking to Uncle Gray. He probably wouldn't notice if she slipped off for a minute to check the job board. She closed the book, left it on the table and tip toed off to the job board. He piercing red eyes gazed the hundreds of flyers in front of her until she found one with the name "Onibus" on it. She checked from one side, to the other. No one was looking. In a flash she'd ripped the flyer off, stuffed it in her pocket, and then ran back to the table and continued reading like nothing happened.

Persephone looked over the top of her book again. He still wasn't back!? Geez, how big of a cry-baby was h-oh, there he was! Cato came wandering back out of the hallway, hand-in-hand with Mirajane. Mirajane led him back to the table where he and Farrah had been sitting earlier, their toys and books still there. Persephone waited until Mirajane had left to go back to the kitchen, then she set her book under her arm and slid off the bench once again.

"Daddy, I'm gonna go play with Cato," she said.

"Al'ight, champ," Gajeel said, not even turning his head.

Persephone scampered to Cato's side and pulled herself up next to him. "Hey, Cato."

"Hey, Sephy," Cato returned.

"So they say it about you too?"

"Say what?" Cato asked.

"That you're a loser because you can't use magic," Persephone answered.

Cato rubbed his face on the back of his sleeve again.

"Don't be a cry baby!" Persephone snapped.

"I'm not!" Cato insisted, my nose is just itchy. And I'm not a loser. My Mama says I'll learn magic when it's my time."

"Yeah, my Mommy says that about me too, but they still call me a loser," Persephone sniffed.

"Yeah, it's not nice," Cato hung his head.

"So you wanna make them stop?" Persephone asked.

"How do we do that?" Cato asked.

Persephone checked around her again, then slapped the flyer she'd taken from the board on the table in front of him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's a job," Persephone said.

Cato gasped. "How'd you get a job."

"I took it."

"Sephy!" Cato gasped. "You can't just take a job!''

"Why not? The grown ups do it."

"But we're not grown ups, we're little!" Cato shoved the job back in her hands. "Put it back before we get in trouble!"

"We won't get in trouble," Persephone insisted.

"Yes we will!"

"No we won't. Besides, it's only a little one, see?" she pointed to the payment. "It's got a little number on it. The big jobs have big numbers."

"We'll still get in trouble!"

"Sh. Cato, listen," Persephone said as she pointed to the flyer. "This is a job in Onibus, that's close to here. So we can sneak there, do the job, and be back in no time. Losers can't do jobs. So if we do a job that means we're not losers and they gotta stop talking mean about us."

Cato's eyes narrowed as he thought. He pressed his lip into a firm line and began ringing his hands. "Well...I dunno…"

"You want them to stop talking mean about you, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't wanna get in trouble."

"I told you, Onibus is close. We don't have to go far. We'll be back before they know it."

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh."

Cato rang his hands again. "How we gonna get there?"

"We'll take a horse," Persephone answered.

"Can we do that?"

"Mommy and Daddy said they're for Fairy Tail wizards to use, an we're Fairy Tail wizards."

"Yeah, I guess so," Cato squirmed uneasily.

"So, you wanna go?"

Cato frowned and his feet as he thought. "Promise we won't get in trouble?"

"Promise."

He sighed. "Okay, let's go."

Persephone looked about her again, making sure no one was watching them before tucking the job and the book under her arm, grabbing Cato's hand, and leading him towards the back door. No one stopped them as they slipped outside and began heading towards the stables. No one even noticed they were gone until Farrah came trudging out of the kitchen back towards the table. She frowned when her little brother wasn't there.

"Uncle Gray? Uncle Gajeel? Did Cato come back?"

"Yeah, he's-" Gray pointed to the table, then frowned. "Well, he was just there."

"Um, where's my kid?" Gajeel asked, noticing Persephone had also slipped off.

"They were both just there," Gray scratched the back of his head as he stood up and began looking about. "Cato? Persephone?"

"Persephone? Sephy?" Gajeel called.

Farrah's brows furrowed. Where had he gone?

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"So, which one we gonna take?" Cato asked as he and Persephone slipped into the stable.

"Well, there's two of us so we need to take a big one," Persephone said as she began looking through the pens. "How about this one?" She asked, deciding on a rather large stallion.

"I dunno, he looks scary," Cato said.

"Don't be such a cry-baby!" Persephone scolded as she began climbing up on a barrel. "Look, he's even got one of those back thingies you sit on already on."

"Really?" Cato climbed up next to her. "Oh, yeah he does!"

"So let's go!" Persephone began climbing along the wall dividing the pens towards the horse's back. "Come on, we don't have all day!"

Cato cautiously climbed after her. Persephone waited until she got side-by-side with the saddle, then jumped and landed in it. The horse let out a loud bray and began stamping and thrashing.

"Whoa, horsey! Stop moving!" Persephone shouted as she began tugging on the reigns. The horse lifted up on it's hind legs, kicking it's front wildly.

"Cato, he won't stop!" Persephone shouted, eyes wide with fear. "Make him stop!"

"Whoa, horsey!" Cato called, reaching to grab the reigns. Once he had a hold of them the horse gave a jerk of his head, yanking him from his perch on the wall.

"Cato!" Persephone called. Cato clung to the reigns, dangling dnagerously close to the horses's hooves.

The horse continued bucking and kicking, neighing and braying loudly.

"Hey, what are you kids-" Frida's voice called just as the horse kicked the lock off his stall and raced out, barrelling past Frida, past the other horses, and out of the stables.

"Make him stop, Cato!" Persephone shouted.

"I can't!" Cato called back, still hanging from the reigns. "All I can do is hold on!"

"Why won't he stop! Stop horsey! We need you to go the other way!"

The horse kept running, and bucking, and kicking, making it very difficult for Cato to duck the blows. Strangely it got easier the longer he held on though. There was a pattern in the horse's movements. Run until he got ready to buck. When he was ready to buck, his breathing changed. When he wanted to kick his back legs he made a weird growly noise. And when he was ready to run again he took a deep breath. After a while Cato learned what to expect next, and could get ready to dodge accordingly.

As for Persephone, though, it was all she could do to not fall from the saddle. She had to cling to the horn of it with both hands, having to drop her book and the flyer in the process. She didn't care, though. All she wanted was to get off this crazy animal!

"Someone help us!" she shrieked.

"Just keep holding on!" Cato shouted at her.

"I'm trying!" Tears stung Persephone's eyes. This was not how she thought things would go!

A strong, large, hot, hand grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt and jerked her out of the saddle. A smiliar hand grabbed onto Cato and yanked him from the reigns. Both children squealed as they were pulled into the air. Persephone looked behind her and screamed even louder and the creature holding them. Cato only broke into a wide smile, though.

"Mama!"

Mirajane landed back on the ground before releasing her form, the horse now racing several feet ahead of her. She all but dropped the two children onto the grass as she fell to her knees gasping for breath.

"Mama, you saved us!" Cato cheered. Mirajane snapped her head up, eyes blaring. Cato gulped and took two steps back. Persephone also shuddered.

"What do you two think you were doing!?" Mirajane screeched. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are! If either of you had fallen off before I got to you that horse could have killed you!"

Cato hung his head. "I'm sorry, Mama."

"I'd hope so!" Mirajane scolded.

"We were just trying to go on a job," Persephone inisisted.

"Go on a job!?" Mirajane shouted just as Laxus, Gajeel, Farrah, and Gray caught up to them.

"Are they okay?" Laxus asked.

"I think so," Mirajane answered.

Gajeel raced to his daughter, fell down to his knees in front of her, and grabbed her a bit too roughly by the shoulders. "You have no idea how much trouble you're in young lady!"

"I was just trying to do a job," Persephone said, head hung and bottom lip quivering.

"Do a job!?" Gajeel thundered. "You can't even tie your own shoes yet and you thought you could do a job!"

Persephone sniffled as big tears rolled down her cheeks. "We just wanted them to stop calling us losers!"

"Huh?" Gajeel arched an eyebrow, not understanding.

"We thought if we could do a job they'd stop calling us losers because we can't do magic," Persephone cried.

Gajeel glanced over at Mirajane and Laxus, both of who wore concerned looks on their faces. He sighed as he turned back to his daughter.

"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone, Sephy. Especially not when it means putting yourself in danger."

"You two should no better than to try and go off on a job by yourselves," Laxus continued.

"Yes sir," Cato said with a quivering lip and Laxus knelt down in front of him, tucking a hand under his chin.

"What you did was incredibly dangerous, Cato. It's a miracle you made it out of there in one piece."

Cato hung his head again, bottom lip trembling. "Am I gonna get punished?"

"I think the scare you went through is punishment enough," Mirajane said. "But if ever see this kind of behavior again there will be consequences."

"You've got that right," Laxus nodded.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Ergh!" Laxus ran his hands over his face, collapsing against his and Mirajane's bed later than night. "What a day."

"Yeah," Mirajane nodded, brushing her hair.

Laxus sighed as he stared at the ceiling. "Maybe taking the old giezer up on his deal wasn't such a good idea…"  
"This isn't your fault," Mirajane said.

"I know that. Still, maybe we should have waited until the kids were older."

Mirajane sighed as she set her brush down and walked to her husband's side, sitting down on the mattress and running her fingers through his hair. "They'd still be facing the same things they are now. Like you told Farrah, people will talk. There's nothing we can do about that."

"Still," Laxus muttered. "I didn't realize this whole not having magic yet was bothering Cato and Persephone so much. They're only four for crying out loud!"

"Peer preassure knows no age, I'm afraid," Mirajane grumbled.

"Yeah, I suppose," Laxus sighed. "I know before we'd agreed to just let the kids find their magic on their own as they grew, but maybe it's time we took a more hands-on approach with Cato."

"Maybe," Mirajane nodded. "But we've both tried teaching him out magic before and he wasn't able to do any of it."

"Not really," Laxus agreed. "Although it looked like he'd gotten the hang of a lightning blast for a minute last I tried, but he lost it as soon as he got it."

"You didn't tell me that," Mirajane exclaimed.

Laxus shrugged. "Didn't even last a whole second and he could never get it back."

"Hm…" Mirajane began chewing on her bottom lip. "I overheard the kids talking before I put them to bed. Cato said he kept from getting hurt because he learned to tell what the horse was going to do next."

"You mean predicting?"

Mirajane shook his head. "No, he said he noticed a pattern…"

Her eyes narrowed as she thought. Laxus waited for her to say something, but when she didn't he decided to change the subject.

"Gotta hand it to Persephone, though, that was a pretty complex plot for such a little girl to come up. I was surprised she could process and analyze so much info so efficiently at her age."

Mirajane nodded, only half-way paying attention. "Yeah, it was…"

Suddenly her eyes brightened. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Laxus asked, sitting up.

"I know what to do!" Mirajane declared, throwing her arms around Laxus' neck and kissing his cheek. "I know what to do! I know what to do! Yodle-lay-hee-hoo, I know what to do."

Laxus watched as she bolted out of their room. "Well, glad one of us does!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The next week almost the whole guild left for Crocus. Mirajane and Levy had stayed side-by-side, chatting excitedly about the plan Mirajane had concoted for their children as everyone ate at the cafeteria in the resort they were staying. Gajeel and Laxus just shrugged at one another. Of course they'd been let in on the plot, but they weren't as enthusiastic about it as their wives, per the usual. As the two women chatted over their meals, a well dressed man approached them.

"Ah, hello there Dreyars," a soft, smooth voice came from behind them.

"Rufus!" Mirajane called, then gasped when she saw he was in a cast. "Oh, goodness, are you okay?"

"Quite fine," Rufus nodded. "Just suffered a small injury while on a job. I won't be able to compete this year because of it though, unfortunately. But seeing as fate has brought us together that seems to be for the best."

He turned and looked at Cato who was holding his mother's hand, hiding slightly behind her.

"So, is this my new pupil?" he asked.

"Yes," Mirajane gently pulled her son out from behind her. "Cato, this is Mr. Rufus. Rufus, this is Cato."

Rufus removed his hat and bowed lowly before the boy. "A pleasure to meet you, Cato."

"Say 'hi,' Cato," Mirajane said.

"Hi," Cato waved shyly.

"Cato, Mr. Rufus is going to be your new teacher," Mirajane said.

"He is?" Cato asked.

"Indeed," Rufus nodded. "I'm going to teach you the lost art of Memory Make Magic."

Cato gasped loudly. "I'm gonna learn some magic!"

"Quite," Rufus nodded, putting his hat back on his head and turning to Mirajane. "When can we get started?"

"Right now if you want," Mirajane smiled.

"Very well, let's begin," Rufus held his hand out for the boy.

"YAY!" Cato took Rufus' hand and he led the boy to a more open space upon the courtyard.

Mirajane smiled as she watched them go, before hearing another voice at their table.

"A pleasure to see you again, Levy."

"Hibiki!" Levy called. "I'm guessing you got my message?"

"Yes, sorry I couldn't reply," Hibiki said. "I was just getting back from a job. But I gladly accept your proposal."

"Oh, good! Hear that, Gajeel?"

"I heard," Gajeel smiled.

"So," Hibiki turned to the identical twin girls between them. "Which one of you is Persephone?"

Koree turned to her sister who was busy reading through a picture book on farm animals.

"Persephone," Levy tapped her daughter on the shoulder. Persephone looked up at her, an annoyed frown on her face. "Say hi to Mr. Hibiki."  
Persephone turned, said a quick, "Hi," then went back to reading.

"Persephone," Levy tapped her on the shoulder.

The little girl glowered again and turned back to Hibiki.

"How would you like to learn how to use Archive Magic, Persephone?" Hibiki asked.

Persephone shrugged. "No other magics work for me, so why should that."

"Persephone!" Levy scolded, mortified. "That was rude!"

Hibiki only laughed, though. "Has quite the attitude, I see. That'll serve her well in life. Well, if you've tried a lot of different magics then one more shouldn't hurt anything, should it?"

Hibiki held his hand out. Persephone sighed, and looked up at her parents.

"Go on, you little sass-pot," Gajeel said.

Persephone closed her book, set it down with another sigh and let Hibiki lead her off to the courtyard.

"Oh, I hope this works," Levy said once they'd left.

"Me too," Mirajane nodded.

"Sure it will," Gajeel said. "Like Mira said, our girl's brains make her a shoe-in for archive. She'll take to it like a fish to water."

Two hours passed. The adults spent their time catching up with old friends, making predictions of how the games would go, bragging about their accomplishments over the past year. The children began making new friends and playing various games. Soon, however, the cafeteria was closing and it was time to go to their rooms.

Laxus, Mirajane, and Farrah walked onto the courtyard only to find Rufus and Cato heading their way. Cato was running as fast as he could, beaming with excitement.

"Mama! Papa! Look what I learned to do!" He closed his eyes, pressing a hand to either of his temples. "Memory make Ice Lance."

A white, frosty sword appeared hovering in front of Cato. The boy opened his eyes, and beamed when he saw it.

"See!" he cheered gleefully. "I can copy one of Uncle Gray's spells using my memory!"

He began jumping up and down. "I found my magic! I found my magic!"

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" Mirajane applauded before leaning down to hug him.

Rufus beamed as he walked to Laxus, flourishing with his hand. "He's a natural!" he declared. "Such a fine memory and attentive mind. And at such a young age. He'll be stunningly good when he's older. I'm honored to have him as my pupil!"

"Thank you so much for doing this," Laxus said, shaking his hand.

"No, thank you!" Rufus said. "I've been scouring over the whole kingdom looking for the perfect student to pass my skills on to. And now I've found him."

Behind the happy Dreyars the Redfoxes came walking into the courtyard. As they stepped onto it they all stopped and blinked. In their minds appeared a small map of the courtyard, with a line pointing them to one of the back corners.

"What was that!?" Koree asked, clutching her head.

Gajeel and Levy exchanged glances, breaking into smiles as they raced to follow the map.

"Hey, wait for me!" Koree shouted, still utterly confused.

Gajeel and Levy ran towards a large planter in the corner indicated. They could hear giggles as they drew close. Hibiki and Persephone were bent down, hiding under it, smiling.

"You found us!" Persephone called. "I guess you saw my map!"

"We sure did!" Levy cheered, bending down to hug her daughter. "Oh, I knew you could do it!"

Hibiki beamed as he stood to greet Gajeel. "I've never seen someone pick up on how to use Archive so quickly. Give it a few years and she may even surpass me! She's a regular prodigy!"

"Hey, Koree!" Persephone called as she held out her hand. A glowing blue square appeared above it.

"Catch!" Persephone shouted, throwing it toward Koree.

"Oof!" Koree fell back as the square hit her in the chest.

"Persephone!" Levy scolded as Gajeel laughed.

"That's my girl!"

"Gajeel! Do not encourage this!"

Koree jumped back to her feet, smiling as she changed her hands into two metal blades. "Do it again!"

Persephone grinned, created another square and threw it. Koree sliced it in half with one of her blades. The girls gasped, then burst into giggles and did it again. And again. And again.

"Heh," Gajeel chuckled as he draped an arm over Levy's shoulder. "Well, what do you know?"

Levy just smiled. "I knew she'd find her magic eventually."

"Sure, we all did," Gajeel said. "Didn't think it be from lessons by a Blue Prissy, but whatever, it worked."

"I'm right here, I can still hear you," Hibiki muttered.


	15. Surprise! Surprise! Surprise!

**Surprise! Surprise! Surprise!**

" _Blergh!"_

Natsu let out a groan as he opened his eyes. One of the girls was sick it sounded like. He rubbed at his eyes and reached over to pat Lucy on the shoulder to wake her. When he touched nothing but air his brow furrowed. He sat up and saw that her side of the bed was empty. Maybe Layla had gotten sick and Lucy had already taken her to-

" _Blergh!"_

He turned his head to see that the light to the bathroom attached to their room of the hotel suite was on. A low groan came from inside it.

"Oh, no…" he grumbled as he sat up and looked over into the crib set up next to their bed. Layla was still sound asleep, so she wasn't the one throwing up. He scooted out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Lucy was leaned over to toilet, looking very green, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Luce?" he asked.

"Hey…" she weakly replied.

Natsu walked to her side and sat down next to her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Are you sick?" he asked.

"Well, I just threw up, so…"

"Did you eat something weird?" Natsu asked, concerned, placing a hand to her forehead to feel for a fever. She felt a bit warm, but not so much that it would worry him.

"I ate the same thing everyone else did," Lucy muttered.

"Hm…" Natsu grumbled. "You hurtin' anywhere else or you just throwing up?"

"A bit of a headache," Lucy replied.

Natsu leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. As he did so he caught a whiff of something and all but jumped back.

"What?" Lucy asked.

Natsu stared at her wide-eyed, a look of almost fear on his face.

"N...Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Natsu pressed his lips against her forehead again, taking a deep inhale through his nose as he did so. He leaned back slowly, staring down at her with a look of suspicion in his eyes.

"Natsu, what's wrong?"

He stared at her a bit longer before dropping his head into her lap.

"Na-hey, what are you doing!?" she exclaimed, thoroughly confused as he wrapped his armas around her waist and pressed the side of his face against her abdomen.

"You've got to be kidding me…" he murmured. Lucy just frowned at him.

"Natsu, I'm really not feeling good, could you not play these games right n-"

"You're pregnant!"

Lucy's frown deepened as she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Don't be rediculous, Natsu. Layla's only five months. I'm no-"

"Lucy, I can hear a heartbeat," Natsu said, ear still pressed against her belly.

Lucy's mind went blank. Her body temporarily numb as she tried to process what he'd just said. "You what?"

"I can hear a heartbeat," Natsu repeated. "Your pregnant. Beside's, your smell's different."

"My smell's different?"

"You smelled a little different each time you were pregnant with the girls. I got a whiff of the same scent when I kissed you just now."

Lucy's heart began racing. "Are you sure that smell can't mean something else? And are you sure it's not my heartbeat you're hearing?"

"Your heart ain't in your stomach, Luce," Natsu sighed.

"I...I know that, but...but...but as sensitive as your ears are, you don't mean to tell me you can't pick my heartbeat from down there!" Lucy sputtered. She was really grasping at straws here, she knew, but this was impossible! There was no way she was pregnant so soon after having Layla!

"Sure, normally I can hear your heartbeat from here," Natsu sighed. "But it's really faint from being far away. So whenever your pregnant it gets drowned out by the baby's heartbeat."

"Well, you're kind of scaring me right now, so maybe my heart's just beating really hard!"

"Uh-uh. This is a different pattern than yours."

Lucy let out a loud half-sigh, half-groan. "Natsu, please. We just had a baby. We've been busy and going nonstop trying to take care of two young girls while keep up with Guild business. When would we have even had time to make another baby?"

"We let your dad have them for the day about two months ago."

"Oh, right, that," Lucy blushed slightly. "So, what!? We only...that was….just once since…"

Natsu shrugged. "Once is all it takes."

"I know. I know. But...Natsu, I can't be!"

"And I'm telling you that you are," Natsu said matter-of-factly.

"I...oh…" Lucy ran a hand over her face.

"Okay." She took in a deep breath.

"Okay. I think I still have some pregnancy tests in my make-up bag from when we were trying for Layla. Let me take one real quick and clear this up."

"Okay," Natsu shrugged as he stood up. "But I'm tellign you that you are."

"We'll see," Lucy said, more numbly that snarkly.

Natsu closed the door behind him and sat down on the edge of the bed. He ran his hands over his face. They were pregnant again! And they still had a baby! How was it that they tried for a year to have Layla and then one little fling, one little date, and BAM!

Natsu collapsed back against the bed and turned his head to gaze at the sleeping infant in her crib. She was still so tiny! How exactly were they going to do this? Layla and this new baby would only be...13? 14? 15 months apart? He wasn't sure, he was tired and he wasn't good at math when he was wide awake. But he knew it wouldn't be by much.

After a few minutes Lucy opened the bathroom door and walked out, wide-eyed.

"Well?" Natsu asked.

"There's something waiting for you on the bathroom counter," she mutter before trudging over to the bed and collapsing onto her face upon it.

Natsu laughed as he headed to the bathroom. "Told ya.'"

Sure enough there was a little white stick with a pink positive mark upon it. He leaned upon the counter and shook his head. Oh boy, they were really doing this!

"14 months…" Lucy grumbled from the other room. "Layla will barely be a year old when this one is born."

Natsu took in a deep breath before heading back to the bedroom. "Yup," that was all he could manage to say. "Yup."

Lucy was still lying face down on the bed, groaning from shock. He sat down next to her, running his fingers absent-mindedly through her hair. A five-year-old. A fourteen-month-old. And a newborn. That's what they were looking forward to.

"What are we gonna do?" Lucy asked.

"Is there anything we can do at this point?" Natsu chuckled nervously. "I mean, I already knocked you up a third time. Sounds to me like the 'doing' part of this has already been done."

Lucy let out another groan. "I think I might just go insane. I'm gonna lose it!"

"Right there with ya."

Lucy suddenly sat up, clutching her mouth as she raced to the bathroom and began puking again. Natsu frowned in worry as he followed after her. She all but collapsed against the toilet once she'd finished throwing up.

"At least we know what's making me sick now," she said, then began puking again.

"I don't remember you getting this sick with the last two," Natsu muttered as he knelt down behind her and held her hair up. "Sure you don't have a bug or something?"

"Am I running a fever?" Lucy asked.

Natsu placed his hand against her forehead. "Erm...you're a little warm, but not enough for it to be a fever."

"Didn't I get hotter with Nashi, though?" Lucy asked.

"Babe, you're already the most beautiful woman in the world. How are you going to get hotter?"

Lucy smiled despite her discomfort as she flushed the toilet and leaned back into Natsu's lap. "Not what I meant, but thank you."

Natsu smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his hands on her belly. "But, yeah, you were a bit warmer than usual with Nashi."

"So probably just another fire wizard," she sighed sleepily, placing her hands on her belly. "Maybe even a dragon slayer."

Natsu grinned like an idiot as he nuzzled his face into her neck and kissing her there. Lucy smiled at the feeling of his warm, soft lips agains her skin, but the grin soon faded as another wave of nausea hit her. She gronaed as she reached for the toilet. She didn't throw up this time, just sat there, clutching her stomach, groaning in pain.

"Yeah, no, this definately did not happen with either of the girls," Natsu said, frowning.

"Did we use any of those complimentary teas that came with the room yet?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Can you check and see if any of them are ginger or peppermint? I read that those are supposed to help morning sickness while pregnant with the girls. Never needed that info then but now..."

"Got it," Natsu stood and walked out into the mainroom of the suite. He began looking through the small stach of coffee and teas that were free with the room. "Erm...well we've got mint with lavender, or ginger with peach, so which you wanna go for?"

"Do the mint and lavender. I think lavender's supposed to help too."

"'Kay," Natsu went about preparing the tea when he heard a tiny voice calling:

"Daddy?"

He looked over his shoulder to see Nashi standing behind him, he stuffed dragon tucked under one arm as she rubbed her eyes with her other hand.

"Whatcha doing up this late, kiddo?" he asked.

"I heard something," Nashi answered, yawning.

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh. Sounded like someone yelling, but in a funny way."

Natsu couldn't help but snicker at her description as he set a kettle on the stove, turned it on and knelt down in front of his daughter.

"You probably heard your Mommy."

"Is she okay?" Nashi's brow furrowed.

Natsu smiled comfortingly at her, though his mind was still racing. Of course he would tell her soon that she was expecting another younger sibling, but not right now. He and Lucy still needed time to process it.

"She's fine, just a little sick," Natsu explained.

"Sick?" Nashi clutched her dragon toy to her chest as he concerned frown deepened.

"Yeah, but she'll be alright," Natsu assured her. "Just got a tummy-ache is all."

"Like you get on trains?"

"Yeah, like that. But I'm always fine afterwards, aren't I?"

Nashi nodded, frown softening.

"See?"

"So, Mommy gonna be okay?" Nashi still looked worried, though she was no longer frowning.

"She's fine. You don't have to worry," Natsu assured her as he stood up and ruffled her hair.

"So we can still go see the games tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll still take you and Layla to see the games. But not if you don't go back to bed and get some rest."

Nashi plodded sleepily back into her room and crawled up into her bed. Natsu tucked the blankets around her and kissed her cheek.

"'Night, Firecracker."

"Night-Night, Daddy," she sighed before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

By the time he'd gotten back to the kitchen the water was heated enough for him to drop the tea bag into it. He let it sit for a little while before pouring a cup and bringing it back in their room. Lucy had already crawled back in bed, curled up in a ball on her side, clutching her stomach with a grimace of discomfort. Natsu's brow furrowed once more as he set a hand on her shoulder. She grumbled as she opened one eye.

"Here," he set the cup in her hand. She had just taken the first sip when Layla began crying.

"Ugh…" Lucy moaned as she began to sit up.

"Don't worry, I've got it," Natsu said as he walked towards the crib.

"She's probably hungry," Lucy muttered.

"I said I've got it," Natsu repeated as he reached in a lifted Layla into his arms.

"Natsu-"

"Lucy, one bottle of formula isn't gonna to kill her," Natsu sighed as he began heading back into the kitchen. "Rest and drink your tea."

Lucy relented, taking another sip as she watched her husband set to prepping a bottle with one hand while bouncing their five-month-old in the other. Despite her discomfort she couldn't help but smile. Natsu could be a rough, bumbling, idiot, but not when it came to their girls. He approached parenting much like he did fighting, which was odd to say, but it was true. In most other situations he was clueless, childish, and all over the place. But when it came to those two area he was a natural.

Within about a minute's time he had the bottle all made up and was holding out to Layla, who seemed a bit unsure about it.

"Look, I know the presentation isn't as appealing as what you're used to, but work with me, alright?" Natsu said.

"I heard that," Lucy grumbled.

Natsu gave her a feigned look of innocence. "Heard what?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, but smiled, sipping on her tea some more.

Layla finally gave in and took the bottle.

"There you go," Natsu encouraged, pacing about the kitchen, gently bouncing her as she ate. "See, that's not so bad is it?"

Lucy watched them through the bedroom door, heart swelling at the sight. She took another slow sip of her tea, groaning as the hot liquid hit her upset stomach and went to work.

"Aw, man!"

Lucy looked back at her daughter, who had by now finished eating, and her husband, who had been trying to burp her when his shoulder got covered in spit up. Layla's face crinkled up and she began to whimper.

"Oh, it's okay," Natsu assured her, using his scarf to wipe her mouth as he moved her to the crook of his arm. "This ain't the first time Daddy's gotten covered in muck. I can handle it."

Layla whimpered again as he began rocking her. "Sh. Time to go back to sleep now."

He began humming softly, singing the same song he'd always sung to their children. Lucy closed her eyes as she listened. He really did have a nice voice, and it was even sweeter when he sung for their children. Lucy hadn't really been that surprised by the fact Natsu was a great father. Natsu was always looking out for everyone around him, ever the vigilant protector and care-taker that he was. Of course those qualities would translate into a fatherly instinct. But knowing something would happen and actually watching it play out were two very different things. Depite her belief in him the fact that this man that could level whole buildings and destroy entire armies single-handedly could also carry their child with such tender attentiveness had her in awe.

Layla soon drifted off to sleep and Natsu carried her to her crib and laid her back down, but not before giving her a small kiss on the forehead. Lucy's hand wandered to her stomach. This was going to be crazy. No doubt about it. But it would turn out alright in the end. Afterall, they weren't the first set of parents to have three children ages five and under. The Fullbusters were also expecting their thrid child (though Bianca was two years old rather than five months). Heck, Erza and Jellal had four ages three and under. She and Natsu would be fine. Better than fine, actually. Even if this child was coming much, much sooner than they would have liked, it was still their child. They still already loved him or her and always would no matter what. They were still a welcomed edition to their happy, gowing family.

"Feeling any better?" Natsu asked as he took her empty tea cup from her and set it on the night stand.

"A little bit," Lucy nodded.

"Yeah?" Natsu still looked worried. "Wish I could help more, Love."

"I know," she sighed as he crawled under the blankets with her and set his hand on her belly.

"Still wonder why this one's making you so sick," his brow furrowed again. "You didn't get sick last two times, right?"

"A bit while on the Christina with Nashi, but not other than that," Lucy said. "In fact, I feel nothing like I did while pregnant the last two times."

"No?" Natsu asked.

Lucy shook her head. "That's why I was so shocked when you said I was. Well, that and it being so close to after having Layla."

"Hm. Weird," Natsu muttered.

Lucy shrugged. "All pregnancies are different, I suppose."

"Well, yeah. That different, though?" he asked as he continued rubbing circles on her abdomen.

She shrugged again, then her face broke into a bright smile as she placed her hand over Natsu's. "Maybe that means this one's a boy!"


	16. Bedrest

**Bedrest:**

"Good job Fairy Tail!"

"You're the pride of Magnolia!"

"12 years as number one!"

Lucy smiled as she walked, hand-in-hand with Natsu, Layla in the crook of her arm, Nashi skipping ahead of them. As expected, Fairy Tail had won the Grand Magic Games, and now the whole Guild was walking through Main Street as the citizens lined the road, cheering, and waving, and throwing confetti and candy. Nashi's hands, pockets, even socks, were stuffed with sweets. Lucy sighed. They'd have to make sure to put those up somewhere out of her reach so that she wouldn't eat them all at once and go ballistic on a sugar high.

Layla was simply turning her head from one side to the other, cooing in curiosity at the sights and sounds around her.

"Whatcha seeing, baby girl?" Lucy asked.

A party popper went of nearby, causing Layla to jump. Lucy feared she'd start crying.

"Oh, sh, sh, sh, it's okay."

Layla stared wide-eyed as a shower of confetti sprinkled over her. Then her mouth curled up into a smile and she giggled, waving her arms and grasping with her chubby hands at the bright, glittering paper pieces. Lucy smiled as well, watching her baby play and enjoy herself.

"You havin' fun, sweetie?" Natsu asked, reaching over and tickling her tummy, making her laugh again. Lucy giggling at them as Natsu took Layla into his arms, blowing raspberries against her neck, making her laugh even more and kick her tiny legs with fun. Nashi came skipping back towards them, a pinwheel in her hands.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look what Aunt Wendy got me!" she cheered.

"Hey, look at that," Natsu said, kneeling down to her level. Lucy smiled all the more at them.

A sharp pang penetrated her side. Lucy placed a hand to her stomach. What was that? Her abdomen began aching. Lucy grunted in pain, then feel to her knees.

"Ouch!" she cried. Her stomach cramps got worse, and worse.

 _Oh, no!_ She thought, horror washing over her. _Oh, no, no, no, no! Please, no! Not this! Please, please no!_

"Natsu!" she cried.

Natsu turned away from Nashi, who he'd been talking to, eyes growing wide in fear as he raced to her side, Layla still in his arms. "Lucy, what's wrong?" he asked.

Tears were pouring down her face. Not from pain, though, but from fear. "Natsu!" she cried. "It hurts. Oh, ouch, it hurts! Natsu, please! The baby! Save our baby, please!"

Natsu's eyes widened all the more. He looked around wildly then stood and raced to Laxus, who was taking up the rear of the procession with the rest of his family.

"Laxus, take care of the girls, okay?" he said, passing Layla to the new Guild Master.

"Look aft-wait, what?" Laxus asked as Layla was all but dumped in his arms, crying in fear, sensing somethign was wrong.

Natsu ran back to Lucy, scooped her up, and raced towards the guild hall. Porlyusica, despite hating humans, had enough decency to come out and congratualte the Fairy Tail on their victory. She was standing at the doorway when Natsu and Lucy got there.

"Porlyusica, help!" Natsu shouted as he ran to her side.

"What wrong now?" the old woman grumbled.

"Lucy...baby...somethin' wrong…" he stuttered as Porlyusica led them to the healing ward. Natsu set Lucy on a bed and the old healer began to check her out.

"So you're pregnant again, are you?" she asked in an irritated voice.

Lucy nodded, tears still streaming down her face. "My stomach...it hurts...Porlyusica, please, do something!"

The old woman placed both hands on Lucy's belly, feeling around, brow furrowed in concentration. Natsu took one of Lucy's hands in both of his. Lucy looked up at him, eyes full of fear. Despite his worry, he managed to smile comfortingly at her.

"It's gonna be okay, Luce."

Porlyusica nodded her head slowly as she finished her examination. "Good news. You're not having a miscarriage."

Both parents sighed in relief.

"Yet."

A horrid silence fell over the room.

"What do you mean yet?" Lucy asked.

"You've just had a baby, you pair of young idiots!" the old woman huffed. "Your body hasn't had time to fully heal! That pain your feeling are your muscles screaming at you because they're still weak from the last birth. Now they've got to go through all that trouble all over again."

Lucy's bottom lip quivered as she placed a hand over her abdomen. "So you're saying my body's still too weak to carry this child full term…"

"Is there anythign we can do?" Natsu asked.

Porlyusica nodded. "Yes, there is. I'm putting you to bedrest."

Lucy blinked. "For how long?"

"Until the baby gets here," Porlyusica stated as she began rumaging through her bag. "Unless told otherwise I don't want you getting up except to use the restroom and occasionally take a bath. Here," she handed a pamphelt to Natsu and began rumaging through her bag again. "These are some excercises she can do while lying down. Don't go crazy though, just doing them lightly throughout the day so she doesn't completely waste away. And this-" she handed him another pamphlet. "Is a high calcium and protein diet I'm putting her on to give her body an extra boost. Study it. With her down for the next few months you'll have to prepare all the meals."

 _Oh, this is not going to end well..._ Natsu thought to himself as Porlyusica turned back to Lucy.

"I'll be coming by your place once a week until a month out from the delivery. Then I'll be coming everday. It's too early to tell now, but depending on how hard this pregnancy is going to be on your body and how much muscle you'll lose on bedrest we may have to perform a c-section."

A small squeak of fear escaped Lucy's throat. Erza had told her that recovering from her c-section with the triplets, even after being unconcious for the first week was absolute hell. If Erza, the toughest person she knew, still cringed at the thought of it, Lucy shuddered to think how painful it would be for her.

"You two can go home now," Porlyusica waved them away before pointing a warning finger to Natsu. "Be gentle!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Lucy!"

The chorus of voices shocked Natsu so much he almost dropped his wife. He didn't though. Instead he, and Lucy, got stampeded by the dozens of people waiting in their livingroom for them.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you guys really having another baby? Already!"

"Is the baby alright?"

"What on Earth-land happened!"

"Gimmee a minute!" Natsu shouted over the concussive sound of over ten voices shouting questions at once. "Let me put her down and then I'll explain everything, okay?"

He charged through the crowd towards their bedroom.

"Good to know they care, I guess," Lucy said as he set her on the mattress and tucked her in.

"Yeah, I suppose," he leaned down and kissed her stomach. "Don't you scare us like that kid!"

Lucy chuckled softly as Natsu pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"And you, stay put!" he ordered, poking her on the nose with his finger, making her giggle. "I'll take care of them," he gestured his thumb to their bedroom door, indicating their guildmates outside.

"Alright," Lucy nodded sullen-faced.

"Hey, it's going to be okay."

"I know, I'm just not exactly thrilled about being confined to bed for an entire pregnancy."

"I know," Natsu sighed. "We'll work it out, though."

Lucy nodded, setting her hand behind his head. "Yeah, we will," she gently pulled him towards her, kissing him, smiling as he reciporicated, stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Call me if you need anything," he whispered as they parted, standing to his feet and heading back to the livingroom to explain everything.

Levy was the first to race towards him.

"Is Lu-Lu okay?" she asked.

"She'll be fine," Natsu nodded.

"Then what the heck happened back there?" Gajeel asked, a twin on either hip.

"Well…" Natsu rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Is she really pregnant?" Erza asked, Minette and Eva in her arms.

"Yes," Natsu answered.

Erza nodded, handing the two girls to Jellal, who was already holding Von. "One moment, Love," she said.

"Wai-Erza, how am I-oh…" Jellal grumbled as he found himself holding all three triplets. They all looked up at their father, cooing and babbling in unison.

"Well, now all we need is Roman," Jellal said.

"Daddy!" Roman jumped up from over the couch and latched his arms around his father's neck, choking him.

"And...there he is…son, please let go, Daddy can't breathe!"

As Jellal struggled with all four children, Erza stormed to Natsu, whacking him over the head. "Idiot! How could you be so careless! She's barely had time to recover, and you-"

"Ouch! And judgemental much?" Natsu asked. "And besides, it's not like we were tryin' to! It just...kinda...happened…" he blushed awkwardly.

"You'd think after two kids you would have figured out how this works, flame-brain," Gray muttered from where he was sitting on the couch, Storm and Bianca seated on either of his legs. Juvia leaned her head on his shoulder, watching on in worry as her hand rested on her stomach, which was just now starting to pooch out a little bit.

"I know how it works, Ice Princess!" Natsu shouted back. "We've only done it once since Layla got here, okay?"

"Once is all it takes, you dunder-headed volcano!" Gray exclaimed.

"I know that!"

"Then why didn't you-"

"Will you two get a hold of yourselves?" Erza shouted. "Please, there are children present!"

"Daddy?" a small voice came from behind Natsu. He turned to find Nashi staring up at him, worry filling her eyes. Romeo was holding her hand, but he let go so Nashi could run to her father. Wendy stood next to him, holding a sleeping Layla in her arms.

"Is Mommy okay?" Nashi asked in a scared voice.

His heart ached at seeing her so upset. He knelt down in front of her and set his hand on top of her head. "Yeah, she's fine. She's just going to have to stay in bed for a while, okay?"

"Why?" Nashi asked, bottom lip trembling slightly.

Natsu hated seeing her cry. He stood up, lifted her into his arms, and held her out in front of him. "Well, because your Mommy's going to have another baby."

Nashi gasped, eyes lighting up as a smile broke out over her face. "Really?"

"Yup." Nashi squealed and hugged him, bouncing up and down in excitement. "But wait-" she pulled back. "Why's she gotta stay in bed? She didn't stay in bed when Layla was in her tummy."

"Well, because Mommy's body is still tired from having Layla. So she has to let it rest so it can take care of the new baby."

"Oh," Nashi nodded, seeming to understand, though Natsu could tell she'd have more questions later. She was still trying to figure things out for the moment.

"Is the baby going to be alright?" Juvia asked, finally standing to her feet, eyes full of worry.

Natsu nodded. "It'll be fine, but Porlyusica said Lucy has to be on bedrest from now until the baby's born."

Gajeel let otu a whistle of sympathy, "Man, that blows!"

"Poor Lu," Levy nodded.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Gray asked.

"I'm sure there is, but I can't really think of anything right now," Natsu said as he set Nashi down so he could take Layla from Wendy.

"You're still just trying to process eveything, we understand," Erza nodded. "We'll get out of here and give you some time to think. We just wanted to come by and make sure everything was alright."

"Appreciate it, guys," Natsu smiled as all of their friends and their children filed out.

"Oh, by the way," Gray, who was bringing up the rear, said as he reached the door. "Laxus and Mira said to tell you they're thinking about ya. Wish they could've come, but being Guild Master and all they had to get back to the Guild Hall and check with everyone else."

"We understand. Tell 'em we said thanks," Natsu said as Gray closed the door behind him.

Natsu all but collapsed on the couch once they'd left, running one hand over his face, Layla still sleeping in the other arm.

The baby was okay. That was the important part. Sure, these next few months were going to suck, but the baby was alright. He turned and looked back down at Layla.

"Thanks for being an easy pregnancy," he said. "'Cuz neither of your siblings were. Are. Were and are. I dunno."

"Natsu…" Lucy called from their bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"Bucket…"

"Oh, shoot!"

He raced into the kitchen, grabbed a large pot, and brought it to Lucy who immediately threw up into it.

"Sorry, Love, I forgot all abou-"

"Ish okay," she mutter, puking again.

Layla began crying loudly, apparently being scared awake by the sudden movement of Natsu running and the noise of Lucy tossing her cookies.

"Oh, sorry, baby," Natsu crooned as he rocked her. "We didn't mean to scare you. There now, sh, sh, sh, sh."

Lucy groaned as she set the pot down on the floor next to her. Morning sickness and bedrest? This pregnancy was going to suck!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"How am I going to last until this baby's born?" Lucy grumbled as she stared at the ceiling. It had already been a week, and she was already starting to lose her mind! She never knew how quickly one could grow sick of the color yellow, until she'd been confined in her and Natsu's bedroom with it's yellow walls for a whole seven days, having nothing else to look at. There was the window, of course, she could look outside...except today it was raining so there wasn't much to look at! Well, nothing that didn't make her gloomier than she already was.

"No that's not...where is it…where'd I...AUGH!" Natsu's voice rang out from the direction of the kitchen as he was attempting to put together one of the recipes Porlyusica had given him. Bless him, he was trying! He really was! So far, though, the only two he'd managed to make with any sort of luck were the spinach and artichoke pasta dish and the raspberry, peach, and yogurt smoothie.

Now he was trying desperately to make something else so Lucy wouldn't have to eat the same meal for the seventh day in a row. Not that it mattered. Everything tasted like saw dust these days. That was if she could even keep it down.

 _Wwwwwhhhhhhiiiiiizzzzzzz!_

"Wha-no! Nashi, what are you doing?"

Lucy lifted her head at the mention of their oldest's name.

"I'm making the smoothie that makes Mommy's tummy feel better," the little girl answered.

"You're what?"

"Did I do it right, Daddy?"

A short pause followed before Natsu answered. "Yeah, actually. That looks better than the ones I've made."

"Yay! I'm gonna put it in a cup for Mommy!"

"Might as well, seeing as this lasagna is looking more like a lasag-nope!"

Nashi giggled as Lucy heard the clinking of glasses. "Daddy, you're silly!"

"Getting shown up by my four-year-old, I'm just sad," Natsu muttered.

"Why you sad, Daddy?" Nashi asked.

"No, I'm not. I didn't...It's just a figure of speech, kiddo."

"What's that?"

"It...eh...go ask your mother when you bring her that smoothie."

"Okay!"

A pitter-patter of tiny feet came towards the bedroom and Nashi appeared by Lucy's bedside.

"I made you a smoothie for your tummy, Mommy," she said, holding it up.

Lucy smiled faintly as she took it from her. She really wasn't feeling like eating anything, but she knew she had to. If not for her's and the baby's sake, for Nashi's.

"Thanks, sweetie," Lucy said as she kissed her forehead and took a sip.

"Is your tummy feeling better?" Nashi asked, concern in her eyes.

"Afraid not," Lucy sighed, gulping down the slushie. It did actually taste better than the ones Natsu had made, though only slightly given how this pregnancy decided to kill her taste buds.

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Nashi said.

"It's alright," Lucy replied.

"Mommy?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"What's a figure of speech."

"It's when you say something in an exaggerated way."

"What's exaggerated mean?"

"Making something sound worse than it actually is?"

"Like how?"

"Like when you're Daddy says he's starving when he's actually just really hungry."

"Isn't starving meaning really hungry?"

"'Doesn't' starving mean you're really hungry," Lucy corrected. "And, no, starving doesn't mean just really hungry. It means you're so hungry you could die if you don't eat soon."

Nashi gasped. "Has Daddy ever been that hungry?" she asked, worried.

Lucy chuckled. "No, honey. Though he might have thought so a few times because he's a big baby."

"I heard that!" Natsu called from the kitchen, making both Nashi and Lucy chuckle.

 _Poof!_

"Oh, what the heck!"

"Daddy, did you forget you left something in the crack-pot again?" Nashi asked.

"Crock-pot, sweetie," Natsu corrected, pausing before answering. "And, yes, I did."

Nashi rolled her eyes. "You only supposed to leave it for ten minutes, Daddy! Geez! Didn't you read it first?"

"Hey, just because I messed up doesn't mean you can roll your eyes at me, kiddo."

"You can't even see me!" Nashi exclaimed. "How you know I'm rollin' my eyes!"

"Because I can feel your sass from all the way in here. Now check it before you get in trouble!"

"Hmph!" Nashi crossed her arms and stuck her bottom lip out in a pouty fashion.

Lucy chuckled at her and ruffled her hair. "Daddy's just a bit frustrated right now, Nashi. He's not exactly used to cooking."

"Obviously," Nashi rolled her eyes again. Lucy busted a gut laughing as Natsu called:

"I can still hear you, Nashi!" Natsu called.

"Can you still feel my sass, though?" she asked with as much snark as a four-year-old could possibly muster, causing Lucy to laugh again.

"Uh, yeah, I can. It's gotten bigger! Watch it!"

Nashi sighed and began plodding up to her room.

"You're four, not fourteen. I shouldn't have to be dealing with the attitude yet. It's too soon!" Natsu muttered mostly to himself as Lucy heard him clanging pots together trying to clean up heaven's knows what mess he made.

"You always said I was an early bloomer!" Nashi said from the steps in a sing-song voice. Lucy busted out laughing again.

"Nashi!" Natsu snapped before letting out a ragged breath. "Just go to your room and play with your dolls or something. Please. Daddy has a mess to clean up right now."

"Okay," Nashi trudged the rest of the way up the stairs.

Lucy couldn't help but keep chuckling.

"Stop laughing, Luce, you'll only encourage her!"

"Sorry, I can't help it!"

"Uh-huh. You knw she gets this from you, dontcha?"

"Hey, watch it," Lucy snapped. "Just because I'm stuck in this bed doesn't mean I still can't kick you to the couch."

Natsu clambered about the kitchen, cleaning up his mess for a little while longer before appearing in the doorway of their bedroom.

"So, how you feeling?"

"Oh, fine," Lucy answered. "I've just been watching how the wind changes the direction of the raindrops. Have memorized an entire article in this month's issue of Sorceror's Weekly. And I discovered that I blink anywhere from 25-47 times a minute."

"So you're bored?" Natsu asked.

"Out of my mind!"

He chuckled in sympathy as he sat down next to her then leaned down and kissed her. Lucy moaned softly, gladly welcoming this distraction, even if it was to only last a minute or so. She reached to bury her hands in the back of his hair, when she noticed something.

"How did you get cheese in your hair?"

"I wha-Oh, come on!"

"Did the crock pot explode on you, or something?"

"Luce, whatcha don't know can't hurt you."

Lucy let otu a nervous chuckled as she rubbed his arm. "I appreciate you trying, Love, but maybe it's time to ask one of the others for help."

"Yeah, I'm thinkin' it is too," Natsu sighed.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Here you are!" Mirajane's voice rang out from the front room. "I made enough meals for a week. All you've got to do is heat them up."

"Thanks a million, Mira," Natsu said. "You have no idea what a life saver you are!"

"Oh, it's not big deal," Mirajane replied. "Anything else I can do let me know."

Her footsteps drew closer as she popped her head into the bedroom. Lucy smiled at her. "Hey, Mira."

"Hello, Lucy. How are you feeling?"

"Bored."

"I'm so sorry, I know you must be miserable," Mirajane smiled in sympathy.

"It's okay," Lucy said. "I just wish time would go a bit faster. I don't know how I'm going to make it another seven months like this!'

"Actually, Levy told me to ask you something before I headed out," Mirajane said.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"She's been thinking about starting a book club for the guild, and she wanted to know if it would be okay to hold the weekly meetings here. She says she'd understand if you said know, but she thought with you being on bedrest you'd like the distra-"

"YES!" Lucy exclaimed. "Please! Anything to break the monotony I am all down!"

"Great, I'll let her know!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Hey, Luce, you've got a visitor," Natsu called.

"Really? Who?" Lucy asked, putting her book down.

Juvia walked inside, and bag slung over her shoulder.

"Juvia!" Lucy beamed. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"How are you doing?" Juvia asked.

"Eh, as well as I can be I guess," Lucy answered honestly, using pillows to prop herself up. "What brings you here?"

Juvia beamed as she bounced up and down in place. "Oh, Gray and I went shopping for the new baby's room and we found these," she pulled two flat packages out of her bag. "The most precious paint-by-number murals to hand in the baby's room! I bought one of each, I simply couldn't chose one at the time! Of course we won't have space in the room for all of them, so I figured I'd let you have some and give you something to do while you were all laid up."

"Oh, wow, thanks!" Lucy said. "Really, I've been needing SOMETHING to do!"

Juvia nodded in sympathy. "Yes, I figured as much. If you'd like I could stay here for a little while and we could paint together, if you'd like the company that is?"

"Please?" Lucy begged, poking out her bottom lip to try to look like Nashi did when asking for something.

Juvia chuckled. "Of course, so which one would you like?" She asked while spreading all the murals on the bed.

"Hm. I'll take this one," Lucy said, picking out one with jungle animals all over it.

"So, have you asked Cana or Carla to predict the baby's gender yet?" Juvia asked.

"No," Lucy said as she began cracking her package open. "We already knew ahead of time with Nashi and Layla so we want this one to be a surprise," she smiled mischivously as she turned to Juvia and whispered: "But between you and me I've got a strong feeling that this one's a boy."  
"Oh, boy's are so much fun!" Juvia cheered, placing a hand on her slightly larger than normal stomach. "We haven't had anyone predict for this one either, but I too sense it's going to be a boy."

"What does Gray think?"

Juvia giggled. "He thinks it's going to be a girl. But makr my words, it's going to be another boy."

Lucy chuckled as she screwed one of the paint cans open and dipped her brush into it.

"What about Natsu? What does he think?"

Lucy sighed, face falling downcast a bit. "I don't if he's had time to think about it. With me being out of commission he's had to take on everything himself. Cooking, cleaning, looking after the girls, going on jobs, finding someone to watch the girls while on jobs. He tries to tell me it's fine, that he can handle it, and he can. But it's wearing him out."

Juvia nodded solemnly.

"Mira's started bringing meals to heat up once a week or so, and they've been a huge blessing. But Nashi's hit a growth spurt recently so she's eating us out of house and home, which means he's still gotta come up with a meal or two a day to make the food stretch. He makes it work, though. I just wish I could pitch in instead of being cooped up in bed."

"I can understand that," Juvia said as she filled in a bubble on the under the sea mural she was painting. "And I'm sure he knows how you feel. But you needn't worry about him. He'll be fine. Afterall this is only temporary."

"I know," Lucy sighed. "But…"

"But that doesn't make it any less frustrating?"

"Exactly."

"Hm. Well," Juvia pointed to the mural in Lucy's hand. "At least you've got something to pass the time with now."

"Yeah. Thanks," Lucy smiled.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Lucy soon found herself getting into a sort of routine. One Mondays Mirajane would drop off some food, and would stay and talk to her for a few hours. Lucy had finally convinced Natsu to go a small jobs every Tuesdays and/or Thursdays, on which days Erza would come over to watch the girls and to keep Lucy company. She was still nervous about leaving the triplets, so she wasn't going on any jobs either. On Wednesdays Juvia would come and they'd paint their murals. Juvia suggested that they start knitting clothes and blankets when they ran out of murals, to which Lucy gladly agreed. Fridays Levy and the book club came by. Saturdays Porlyusica came to check on her. Sundays were what Lucy liked to call "nothing days." These were the days she was stuck with nothing to look forward to except lying in bed and staring out her window.

This was one of those days. Lucy was currently watching a humming bird eat out of the feeder Wendy had placed near her window so she'd have something to look at. It did help with the monotony. The little birds were actually quite amusing to watch when there was literally nothing to do. She rested her hand on her stomach. It was sticking out quite a bit but she wasn't sure how much of that was the baby and how much of it was, well, fat. Having hardly gotten out of bed in three months she was becoming as bloated as a whale. She dreaded the thought of the hours of painful workouts she'd have to do to lose the weight once the baby got here, if she even had the stregnth to. Even though she and Natsu were diligent in making sure to do the excercises Porlyusica had given her, she could still feel her muscles slipping away. It made her wonder if she'd even have the stregnth or stamina to give birth when the time came.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu called.

Lucy turned to find him walking in, Layla in his arms and Nashi at his heels.

"Look what Layla can do!"

Lucy propped herself up on the pillows and Natsu set the baby down at the foot of the bed.

"Alright, go to Mommy," Natsu said. Layla turned and looked up at him with her giant, onyx eyes as she sucked her thumb. "Go to Mommy," Natsu said again, pointing to Lucy.

"Layla!" Nashi cheered, bounding over to Lucy and patting her roughly on the head. "Come here, Layla!"

"I'm not a dog, Nashi, please stop patting me like that," Lucy grumbled.

Nashi obeyed, but still waved to her younger sister. "Come here, Layla!"

Layla broke out into a grin, took her thumb out of her mouth and pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. Lucy gasped.

"Oh, are you crawling?"

Layla giggled as she set one hand clumsily in front of the other, shuffling her legs along behind her.

Lucy clapped and held her arms out. "Come here, that's it!"

Layla cooed as she crawled along at a rather slow and clumsy pace, but still made it to her mother none-the-less. Lucy scooped her into her arms and held her close.

"Oh, you're getting so big!" she cheered, making Layla giggle and clap her hands.

"Yay, Layla!" Lucy beamed. "You did it!"

"She's crawling!" Nashi cheered, bouncing up and down next to the bed. "She's crawling! She's crawling!"

"Yeah, we're in trouble now," Natsu said.

Lucy continued to smile at the smiling babe, though a pang of guilt pricked at her heart. That wasn't her first time crawling she'd just witnessed. A pivotal milestone in her child's life and she had missed it! The thought tugged at her chest, and ate away at her until late that night when Natsu crawled in bed beside her.

"I'm going to miss it all, aren't I?" she asked.

"Hm?" he arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Layla's first crawl, her first word, her first step, her first birthday. I'm going to miss it all."

"Lucy," he sighed.

"I was there for all that with Nashi, but I won't be there for Layla. That's not fair!"

"Lucy-"

"A mother should be there for all of her children. Not just one and then disappear for the second-"

"Lucy, Layla's not going to remember any of that," Natsu cut her off. "But she will remember that you did what you had to do to keep her little brother or sister alive."

"I'll remember it though," Lucy whimpered. "I'll remember not getting to see my baby girl grow up."

Natsu sighed as he wrapped his arms around her middle, placing his hands on her belly. "You're still getting to watch her grow up," he said. "It's just not in the usual way. I try to make sure you get to spend some time with the girls. If it's not enough I can make more-"

"No, no, I know you are. You've been amazing throughout all of this. Really, you have. I know this has been hard and exhausting for you, and I can never tell you how grateful I am to have you here. But I just...I just feel like I'm wasting away! I'm stuck here and the whole world is going on without me. I can't take care of my house. I can't take care of my kids. I can't help my husband. I can't do anything but lie here and get fat, and weak, and rotten!"

"You're not rotten," Natsu chuckled, kissing her cheek. "And I know you're sick of this. I'm sick of it for you. But it's what we've gotta do to keep this one safe," he rubbed small circles on her belly.

"I just wish I could do more."

"You're doing the most, Love."

"Yeah, lying here and wasting away to practically nothing!"

"Lying here and holding yourself down and back so our baby can grow safely. There ain't a lot of women out there selfless enough to actually follow through on what you're doing."

"Sure they would if they had to for their children."

"You really don't give yourself enough credit, Love."

"Still, I just wish I could at least help you out so you don't have to do everything on your own."

Natsu set his hand under her chin and tiltedher face towards his. His expression completely serious, which was rare for him, making her heart skip a beat.

"Lucy, stop. Stop worrying about me, okay? And stop feeling guilty, will ya? This is what I signed up for. When I married you I swore I would take care of you for better or worse, in sickness and in health, and I meant it. I'm just keeping my promise."

"Natsu…" she whispered, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her lips, mouth moving gently, hypnotically against hers. She moaned softly as he cupped her face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears that had spilled over without her even knowing it. He smirked into the kiss before nipping playfully at her bottom lip.

"Careful," she warned, causing the kiss to break. "That's how we got into this situation to begin with."

He chuckled as he leaned his forehead against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as he could with her baby bump.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she answered. They just lay there, enjoying each other's presence. Lucy absent-mindedly played with his hair, running her fingers through his pink tresses, gliding her nails across his scalp. He tangled his legs with hers as his hands rubbed up and down her back. He occassionally turn his head, stealing a kiss from her wrist, or lean forward to softly peck the tip of her nose. They had almost lulled one another into falling asleep when they both jumped and stared down at her belly.

"Was that a kick I just felt?" Natsu asked, pressing his hand against her abdomen, grinning like and idiot when he felt a thump against it.

"Yup," Lucy smiled, before letting out an "Oof!"

"Yikes! That was big one," Natsu said.

"Oof!"

"And so was that one."

"Well, at least we know he's strong-ouch!"

"Geez, kid, take it easy will you? Mommy's having a tough enough time as is!" Natsu scolded, making Lucy laugh, before he turned and looked back up at her.

"Wait, 'he?'"

"Mm-hmm," Lucy nodded, wincing as the baby kicked her again. "Didn't I tell you that this one's a boy?"

"How do you know?"

"Just do."

"That so…" Natsu grinned, leaning towards her belly. "So how about it? Is mom right?"

The baby began squirming and wiggling around inside her, though it was no longer kicking her.

"Hm...you like it when Daddy talks to you?" Lucy asked, setting a hand on her stomach.

"Oh, do you?"

"He's seemed to have calmed down. Keep it up."

"You really think it's a boy, don't you?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Hm," Natsu rubbed her stomach before pressing and kiss against it and leaning his ear to hear the baby's heatbeat. "Y'know what, Luce?"

"What?"

"I think you might be right."

Lucy chuckled. "Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

"Keep telling yourself that, Love."

Lucy playfully smacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey!" he jokingly scolded, still listening to the baby's heartbeat. "Question now is what we're going to call him if he's a boy?"

"Really?" Lucy arched an eyebrow in confusion. "I figured it was obvious."

"What was obvious?" Natsu asked.

Lucy's brow furrowed. "Don't you want to name your son after your dad?"

Natsu's throat grew tight as a hand instinctfully went to his scarf. "Igneel?"

Lucy nodded.

Natsu smiled softly, eyes stinging from tears. "Yeah. Igneel. Just need a middle name now."

"Well," Lucy rang her hands nervously. "If it's okay with you I'd kinda like him to have my dad's name too."

"Igneel Jude Dragneel. Sounds like a fine name to me."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The next few were the longest of Lucy's life. It felt like each day was getting longer and longer by about two to three hours. Even when Porlyusica began coming to check up on her everyday, it idn't do much to lighten her mood, despite the fact that it meant soon the baby would be here.

The good news was that at least she wasn't getting sick anymore. No, no! The baby was just kicking her until her ribs threatened to break into a hundred tiny pieces. It would be a miracle if she'd ever be able to breathe normally again.

Her headaches had gotten worse, though, which is why when Porlyusica came in for her daily check-up Lucy didn't even bother opening her eyes to greet her. The old healer went about checking her.

"Hm…"

"Is she alright?" Natsu asked from where he was standing near the door, as always. The closer the delivery day got, the more nervous he got.

"Hm…" was the only reply he got in return. Porlyuisca pulled out a measuring tape and measured Lucy's belly, then placed a hand on her belly to feel the baby kick.

"Well, good news I suppose," she finally said. "Your baby is quite healthy."

"So, what's the bad news?" Natsu asked.

This finally caught Lucy's attention. She opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows.

"The baby, as it turns out, is probably about two to two and a half pounds bigger than your first was."

"That puts it at nine pounds!" Lucy screeched.

" _Nine!?"_ Natsu exclaimed.

"Well, we can't know for certain until it's born," Porlyusica rolled her eyes. "But it does appear this is going to be a big baby. Normally I'd say just tough it out and push like every other woman. But given your body's weakened state and the fact you've been on bedrest for so long I don't think that would be for the best."

"So...c-section?" Lucy gulped.

Porlyusica nodded. "I'll go get a room together at the Guild Hall. I'll be expecting you at about 8 p.m. That should be late enough that no one else will be bothering you. Your welcome. I suggest you now try to figure out what to do with your other two brats in the mean time."

"But isn't it a bit early?" Natsu asked. "We've still got three weeks!"

"Normally that would be a reason for concern, but seeing that this child is possibly already 9 pounds I'd say it's fine," Porlyusica answered before stomping out. Natsu and Lucy turned and stared at each other, not sure what to say to one another at first.

"So...I'm gonna go call your dad," Natsu finally said, going off to find the Communication Lacrima. Lucy just sat there, staring at her belly. A c-section. She'd been so desperately hoping it wouldn't have to come to this but here they are.

"Hi, Pops," Natsu's voice came from the living room.

"Hello, son!" Jude answered. "How are things going? How are Lucy and the baby?"

"Well, that's kinda why I'm calling."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just turns out that the little one isn't so, well, little. Porlyusica scheduled Lucy for a c-section."

"Oh, my!" Jude gasped.

"I know it's last minute, but we need someone to stay with the girls for the night, so-"

"Say no more, I will catch the next train to Magnolia," Jude said in an assuring voice. "Winifred, a family emergency has come up. Clear everything for the next week. No! Make it the next two weeks!"

Lucy couldn't help but smile, despite her anxiety. Dropping every obligation for the next two weeks to come help them? Her father had sure come a long way!

"Pops, you're the best."

"Yes, I know. You can sing my praises when I get there."

"Okay, don't push your luck old man!"

Jude laughed. "I'll see you soon."

"'Kay. Bye."

Natsu walked back into their bedroom and began packing a bag. "Okay, outfits for you, the baby, me, toothbrushes-"

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

She shuddered slightly, running a hand over her belly. "It's...it's not that bad, right? Having a c-section?"

"Dunno. Never had one," he answered honestly.

She whimpered in fear, cringing at the thought of having her belly cut open-mabe she shouldn't think about it!

"Hey, it can't be worse than giving birth the usual way," Natsu suggested.

"Erza said it was," Lucy grumbled.

"Oh."

He could feel his face blanching. Having to watch Lucy give birth naturally was bad enough! Was this going to actually be worse?

"Well, yeah, but I mean she had triplets. And lots of complications, so of course her's hurt more. You'll be fine," he told Lucy as much as himself.

"I hope so," she sighed.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I went ahead and put both of the girls to bed," Jude said as he helped Natsu gather up everything to head for the guild hall. "I'll be staying up, though, so keep me updated."

"Thanks, Pops," Natsu sighed as he put a few last minute items into his backpack. "You haven't told them what's happening have you? I mean, do the girls know that the baby's coming tonight?"

"No, no," Jude shook his head. "I thought it best to wait until after the fact." He chuckled. "If I'd told them now they never would have gone to sleep."

"True that," Natsu nodded, slipping his pack onto his back.

"Hey," Jude set a hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling."

"Fine."

"Really?" the older man arched an eyebrow.

Natsu sighed. "Scared."

Jude nodded. "I'm sure it will be fine. It's not like there's a big emergency. This is just a precautionary measure taken because of the circumstance surrounding this pregnancy."

"Yeah. Right," Natsu nodded, taking a deep breath and heading towards the bedroom to get Lucy.

"Say, have I ever told you how much I appreciate you?" Jude asked.

Natsu stopped midstep and turned towards him. "What?"

"I suppose not," Jude assumed, stepping towards the younger man. "You've always been there for my daughter. You were her soft spot to lang when I wasn't there for her, though I should have been. You've been a loving and protective husband to her, making her happier than I've ever seen her, which is what every father ultimately wants for his little girl. You helped make my grandchildren, and you've been an incredible father to them. If there was ever a man I'd trust with my world, it's you. In a way," he gestured towards the bedroom where Lucy was. "I already do."

He set a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Sorry, I know this may not be the best time to get sentimental. But I thought you might need to hear something like that tonight."

Natsu smiled and nodded. "I did. Thanks." He shook Jude's hand.

"My pleasure."

The two men gave each other a nod of respect, then Natsu went into the bedroom to collect his wife.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Right here," Porlyusica pointed to a bed already made, with a tray covered in a white sheet next to it. Natsu set Lucy upon the mattress. Poor thing, she was trembling like crazy. This whole c-section thing really got her scared and worked up.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave," Porlyusica told him once he'd set Lucy down.

"'Scuse me?!" Natsu asked.

"You don't want to watch, trust me," the old healer said. "It would do you no good. Shoo!"

"But I don't want him to leave!" Lucy whimpered. "I want him to stay with me!"

"You won't even be awake during the opperation," Porlyusica grumbled.

 _Well, that's good news,_ Natsu thought. At least she could sleep through it and not have to worry.

"Well, then, can't he stay here until I fall asleep?" Lucy asked, shaking from fear, bottom lip quivering slightly.

"'Course I'll stay," Natsu assured her, taking her hand in his. "And I'll be here when you wake up, holding out baby."

"Seriously?" Porlyusica grumbled.

"I'd like to see you try and kick me out," Natsu challenged, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, I will, but I'll at least wait until she's been put under. Don't want to add extra stress on either of the patience."

"You are extra stress," Natsu snapped, rubbing circles onto the back of Lucy's hand with his thumb. She stared up at him, still shaking, eyes full of fear as Porlyusica prepped a syringe. Natsu smiled gently at her.

"It's gonna be okay," he promised. "It'll be over before you know it."

Lucy nodded as Porlyusica pushed her sleeve up. She squeezed onto Natsu's hand as the syringe pricked her, filling her with a sleep potion. He draped his arm over her shoulders, holding her close, whispering sweet nothings to her until she drifted off to sleep. She looked so frightened while awake, but at such peace while asleep. It made his nervous heart feel just a tad better.

"Alright, she's asleep, out!" Porlyusica whacked him on the back of the head. He glowered at her. "Trust me, you're better off not knowing how this opperation works."

Natsu sighed, knowing she was right. He stood up, but didn't leave until he pressed a kiss to Lucy's forehead. "Be back soon," he promised.

"Out!"

"I'm goin'! I'm goin'!"

The door slammed behind him, creating an echo in the empty hall ways and corridors of the guild hall. Natsu leaned his forehead against the door, closing his eyes.

"Be safe. Both of you," he whsipered as the minutes began to tick away. He paced back and forth, did push-ups, parkoured his way up and down the walls of the hallway, anything to keep himself occupied until Porlyusica opened the door back up. He jumped from where he'd been siting on one of the cieling faters and landed in front of her, opening his mouth to ask how everythign went until he saw a tiny bundle in the old healer's arms.

Well, tiny wasn't quite the right word for it. Small, yes, but not tiny like his first two babies. Porlyusica handed the precious load to him.

"A fat and healthy boy. Congrats. Wife is fine, should wake up soon. I'm going home."

She turned and made her exit, leaving Natsu to stare in wonder at the bundle in his arms.

"A boy? Lucy was right?" he gasped, a grin slowly spreading over his face. "I have a son?"

The baby grunted and squirmed about, batting his chubby fists into the air.

"Hey, little guy," Natsu said, gently bouncing him. "Hey, there. Wow, you are a big boy aren't you?"

The baby grunted again. He was at least nine and a half pounds, if not bigger! Natsu gently pushed the blanket aside to get a better look at the boy's face. The hair on his head was neither pink, nor blond. It was a light, soft orange, almost an apricot color. Natsu chuckled at the deep scowl he got from his son as he continued wigglign about, trying to figure out what the heck had just happened to him. He had to have been the chubbiest baby Natsu had ever seen! He looked more like a sumo wrestler than a doll. Still, he was adorable! And despite the rolls of baby fat he had packed on him Natsu could not deny that he looked just like him! The nose, the brows, the lips. Maybe even the eyes?

Yup!

As his son cracked his eyes open he was met with a pair of onyx orbs that were identical to his.

"Ah!" the baby shouted. As if to ask "what di you do that for?"

"Not happy about getting here, bud?" Natsu asked with a chuckle. "You just weren't ready to come out were you?"

"Ah!"

"Well, you Mommy was ready for you to come out."

Natsu stroked the boy's chubby cheek. He recoiled at first, then relazed, latching onto his father's finger and instantly bringing it to his mouth to chew on it.

"Hey, that's not food," Natsu chuckled, tapping him lightly on the nose. The baby swatted at his finger.

"You tryin' to fight me already?"

The baby stretched his arms and yawned before reaching towards his foot that he'd managed to wiggle out of the blanket. Natsu chuckled as he watched the boy grab at his toes and pull his foot to his mouth to chew on.

"What are you doing, you silly boy?" he asked, shaking his head slightly.

The boy grunted at him again.

Natsu sighed contentedly as he rocked him. "I'll bet you're going to be trouble, aren't you?"

"Ah!"

"Yeah, well, you get it honest. I'm kind of a trouble maker myself." Natsu carefully pushed the door of the room open to find Lucy laying, still alseep on the bed, hands crossed on her chest. Natsu sat in the rocking chair next to her bed, rocking their son back and forth until the boy eventually fell asleep. Natsu took his son's tiny hands in his, counting all ten of his fingers, before looking at his feet and counting all ten of his toes. No matter how many times he tucked the blankets back around him, the baby just squirmed out of them.

Natsu was in the middle of redoing the swaddle yet again when Lucy awoke.

"N...Natsu?"

"I'm right here," he answered, standing and walking towards her. "And look who I've got with me."

Lucy opened her eyes, gasping as Natsu lowered the baby into her arms.

"Igneel?" she asked.

Natsu nodded. "Yup. Our boy's here, safe and sound."

"Boy?" she whispered softly, smiling faintly. "I told you it was a boy."

"That you did."

Lucy ran her hand over his hair as she examined his face. "He looks just like you!"

"Yeah, he kinda does…" Natsu nodded.

"If his personality takes as much after you as his looks do we're in trouble," she chuckled nervously.

"That we are." Natsu agreed before leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead. "Okay. He's here. He's safe. Gran said you'll be alright. We're done."

"We're done?" Lucy asked, confused as to what he meant.

"Two out of three pregnancies have ended up putting you in danger," Natsu stated, voice serious, arms crossed.

"Natsu-"

"You wanted to make sure we had a boy. We've got our boy. We're done. I'm not putting you through this again."

Lucy shook her head, leaning forward to kiss him. "You worry too much," she said.

"Maybe, but I'm serious. I don't know if I can watch you go through something like this again."

"Well, let's atleast give it a year before we-"

"No, Lucy. We're done. I'm serious," Natsu stated, shaking his head. "I love our kids, but I'm tired of watching you suffer like this. We've got two beautiful girls," he ran a hand over Ingeel's head. "We've got this handsome little fella. What do we need more kids for?"

"Well, I guess we dont' need anymore kids," Lucy said. "I just don't want you making any hasty decisions you might regret later."

"If it means keeping you safe I won't regret it," Natsu stated, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Ingeel grunted and stirred around in his mother's arms.

"A little wiggle-worm, aren't you?" Lucy chuckled, kissing the top of his head. "I love you, my sweet little boy. Daddy does, too."

"You bet I do," Natsu said, stroking the baby's cheek. "And you've got two big sisters and a Pops who are going to love you to death to. Not to metion a whole guild of aunts, uncles, and cousins."

The sound of stomping footsteps came from down the hall. Natsu and Lucy both turned to find Porlyuisca trudging through the corridor.

"Thought you were going home, Gran," Natsu called.

"I was, then that Fullbuster girl's water broke. Honestly, what's an old woman gotta do to get some peace and quiet around here?"


	17. Wedding Shaningans

**Wedding Shenanigans:**

 **Farrah Lee-Dreyar: 8 ½**

 **Nashi Dragneel: 5 ½**

 **Storm Fullbuster: 5 ½**

 **Cato Dreyar: 5 ½**

 **Roman Fernandez: 4 ½**

 **Persephone and Koree Redfox: 4 ½**

 **Bianca Fullbuster: 3 ½**

 **Lorelle Strauss: 2**

 **Eva, Minette, and Von Fernandez: 1 ½**

 **Layla Dragneel: 1 ½**

 **Igneel Dragneel: 4 months**

 **Meeko Fullbuster: 4 months**

"Nashi, please, stand still!" Lucy sighed as she tugged on the tangle pink tresses.

"Ouch, Mommy! You're pulling my hair!" she whined.

"Well, if you'd sit still it woldn't hurt as much," Lucy countered as she finished braiding her hair around Nashi's head and then began pinning it in place with every hair pin she could get her hands on.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Juvia asked. "Does she really need that many pins?"

Lucy shot her a glare. "This child can't sit still to save her life. If the hair can't withstand five somersaults in a row it's not tight enough."

"Oh," Juvia nodded as she finished braiding Bianca's hair. Today was Wendy and Romeo's wedding day. And, seeing as both Juvia and Lucy had recently had babies they had volunteered to take care of the children rather than participate as bridesmaids. Wendy had still been kind enough to give them a roll other than babysitter, though. They, and the itty bitty ones were to be greeters, passing out wedding programs and helping people put notes of congratulations into the keepsake book.

Lucy checked over her shoulder as she kept fixing Nashi's hair. Both of their baby boys were currently sleeping on a cot in a corner. Yes, Juvia's hunch had been correct. Their baby had been a boy as well. They'd named him Meeko Silver, in honor of Gray's parents, despite the fact that he had Juvia's hair. The rest of him was a nice mixture of both parents, though. Meeko was cuddled up in a small ball in the far corner of the cot, while Igneel lay sprawled out in the middle. Reassured the babies were fine, Lucy went back to pinning her eldest's hair. Once Lucy was certain Nashi's wild, pink, tresses wouldn't go anywhere she began sticking tiny white flowers into the braid.

Nashi had been asked to be flower girl. Storm was the ring bearer. Cato, Koree, Persephone, Roman, Bianca, and Lorelle were old holding signs that read: "Just wait until you see her." Farrah was the page girl, responsible for holding Wendy's train. The rest of the children were too small to participate.

"Okay, you're done," Lucy finally stated. "Now turn around and let me see you."

Nashi obeyed, though a bit reluctantly. Lucy beamed as she smoothed out the tulle skirt of the lavender flower girl dress.

"Aw, you look so pretty!" she cheered.

"Can I eat something now?" Nashi asked, face crinkled upin annoyance.

"No, you'll get crumbs on your pretty dress," Lucy answered.

"Aw, but I'm hungry!" she whined.

"You can last a few more minutes," Lucy sighed.

"But whenever you say a few more minutes it ends up being hours!"

"Nashi," Lucy gave her daughter a warning look, to which Nashi sighed and trudged to play dolls with the Redfox girls who were already dressed and ready. Lucy turned to check on her other two children. Igneel was still asleep-

-And so was Layla.

The tiny girl was curled up in a ball on one of the chairs, sucking her thumb.

"Layla," Lucy gently tapped on the shoulder. "Wake up, sweetie."

Layla grunted, stirred, then sat up, droopy faced as she continued sucking her thumb. Lucy frowned in concern. Layla had been draggy all day. Hopefully she wasn't getting sick.

"Mommy," Layla groaned, reaching out her arms to her. Lucy stood and placed the toddler on her hip. Layla leaned her head on her mother's shoulder and kept sucking her thumb as Lucy patted her back. She placed a kiss to the little girl's forehead. She didn't feel hot. No fever.

"Hm," Lucy thought as she kept rocking her. As she did so she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Geez, she'd put on a lot of weight! She looked like a pudding cup that had exploded. Porlyusica had only recently cleared her to start working out following her c-section, but so far the excercises hadn't been doing her much good.

A knock came at the door. Levy and Erza poked their heads in, already in their bridesmaid dresses.

"Is everyone ready?" Levy asked.

"Yeah!" all the kids cheered as they ran towards the two women.

"Okay, wedding's about to start," Levy smiled. "Let's get in line. Nashi and Storm first. The Cato, Roman-what is it Lorelle?"

Lorelle, who had raised her hand, put it down. "My Mommy said I have to have the biggest sign."

Levy sighed, annoyed. "Honey, the biggest sign is too big for you. You'll drop it."

"But my Mommy said I'm the prettiest little girl so I should have the biggest sign."

"You'll have the sign we assign you, and you'll like it," Erza crossed her arms. "If your Mommy has a problem with it she can come talke to me."

Lorelle huffed, pouted, and crossed her arms, but stayed in her assigned spot as Erza and Levy lead the children the the lobby of the chapel.

"Honestly, I don't know what we were expecting," Lucy sighed as she set Layla into the rather large, decorated pram they'd borrowed for the wedding.

"Yes, Evergreen has always thought, well, rather highly of herself. It makes sense she'd spoil Lorelle," Juvia agreed as she placed Meeko next to Layla.

"And both of them have Elfman wrapped around their little fingers," Lucy muttered, setting Igneel inside.

"I have a feeling this little attitude Lorelle has isn't going anywhere anytime soon."

"The teen years are going to be a nightmare with her," Lucy nodded as they placed the last triplet in place and began pushing the pram out to the table next to where the guests would be coming in.

Suddenly Juvia began to giggle.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Look at your son!" Juvia chuckled.

Lucy looked into the pram. She hadn't realized that she'd placed Igneel in between Eva and Minette who, other than the placement of their birthmarks, were completly identical. Igneel stared at Eva, a confused scowl on his face, before turning to look at Minette, jumping and blinking from surprise. Then turning back to scowl at Eva. Lucy laughed.

"Aw, what's wrong little guy?"

"Eh?" Igneel exclaimed turning his head back to Minette. "Eh!?"

He looked up at Lucy with a look that read "Help me, Mom!"

Lucy busted into laughter again. "What's wrong, Igneel? Can't figure this out?"

"Eh!?"

They reached the table. Lucy picked her son up, and turned him to face the two Fernandez girls.

"Look, there's two, see?"

Igneel jumped, his tiny arms raisng and waving widely as his eyes grew big. Lucy laughed again.

"There's two, see?"

Both Eva and Minette just stared up at Igneel, confused as to what the issue was.

"AH!" Igneel shouted, waving his arms at the girls. Lucy laughed again.

"Whatta w'ong?" Eva asked.

"Yee, watta w'ong?" Minette crossed her arms, frowning slightly.

"He's not used to seeing two people looks so much alike," Lucy explained.

"AH!" Igneel screamed again, leaning back and reaching for Lucy to hold him closer.

"Aw, you silly. There's nothing to be scared of," Lucy said as she snuggled him close. "It's just Eva and Minette. They don't bite."

"Uh-huh!" Von crossed his arms. "Minna bit ma fingwa!"

"Minette, did you bite your brother?" Juvia asked.

"He took ma cake!" Minette insisted.

"Yeah, you're Erza's alright," Lucy muttered as the first guests began filing in. She set Igneel back in the pram, noticing that Layla had fallen back asleep. She frowned, but decided to let the little girl sleep as she picked up a program and passed it to the first guest.

"Thank you for coming!" she said brightly.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Wendy stared at herself in the mirror once more. She was actually doing this! She was getting married! She took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she reached up and draped her blusher over her face.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Wendy jumped slightly, but answered. "Come in."

Natsu, who had agreed to walk her down the aisle, poked his head inside. "Hey, you about ready to-wow!" He smiled when he saw her. "You look amazing! Aw, man, just wait until Romeo sees you! He's gonna flip!"

"Thanks," Wendy blushed. "Is it time?"

"Yup. Just about," Natsu nodded.

Wendy took in another deep breath, checking her reflection once more. "Okay."

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she smiled. "You're sure everything looks alright?" She spun around to show off the whole ballgown of a dress she was wearing.

"You look great, now c'mon," Natsu opened the door for her. "Let's get you and Romeo hitched."

Wendy just stood there.

"Erm, Wendy, you comin'?" Natsu asked.

"I want to but I can't get my legs to work," she chuckled nervously. "Is that normal? Is it normal to be this nervous?"

Natsu laughed. "You kidding? I thought I was going to sick the day Lucy and I got married. I was a nervous wreck!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Natsu set a hand on her shoulder. "You're fine. This is just a part of it."

Wendy nodded. "Okay." She took another deep breath then slipped her arm into Natsu's. "Let's go."

"Alright!" he closed the door behind them.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 _Sniff!_

"Dad, please don't cry," Romeo begged.

"I make no promises," Macao chuckled from where he stood behind his son, serving as best man. Most of the procession had already made their way down the aisle, now it was just the children and then-

-Romeo took a deep breath-

-the bride!

Nashi and Storm came first, walking side by side. Nashi stopping every now and then to drop a huge handful of petals on the aisle. Much bigger than she'd been instructed to drop. About half way down she stopped dead in her tracks and began looking about wildly.

"Nashi, come on," Storm said, taking one hand out from under the pillow to beckon to her.

"But I ran out of flowers!" Nashi shouted, causing everyone in the chapel to laugh.

"That's okay, kiddo," someone from the crowd called.

"Keep going, munchkin, it'll be okay."

"You're doing a good job!"

Nashi still just stood there, wide-eyed, not sure what to do.

Storm rolled his eyes, grabbed her hand, and led her to thr front. "C'mon!'

Everyone chuckled at Nashi's unsure expresion as Storm dragged her behind him.

Next came Cato, holding a sign that said "Just..."

Then Roman with a sign reading "...wait…"

Then Persephone holding "...until…"

Then Koree holding "...you…"

And then Lorelle, who loudly shouted "Mommy! They didn't give me the biggest sign!" as she poutingly carried her sign...upsidedown. Everyone could still tell that it read "...see…" though.

Bianca was the last of the children, holding a sign that read "HER!" in big, silver, sparkling letters.

Romeo held his breath, eagerly awaiting for the next part…

There she was! Dressed in a sparkling white ballgown with a cascading veil covering her face. She beamed at him as she walked down the aisle, arm-in-arm with Natsu.

"Daddy!" Nashi shouted, starting to run towards him. Erza caught her before she could take off, though.

Natsu shook his head at her, motioning to her to wait as he and Wendy kept making their way towards Romeo, who began sniffling at the sight of her. Macao smiled, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a handkerchief.

"Here you go, son."

"Thanks, Dad," Romeo sniffled as he wiped away at his eyes.

Wendy finally reached him. Natsu gave her a quick hug before passing her hand into Romeo's.

"Take care of her, or I'll kill ya," he whispered in a half-joking, half-serious voice.

"Will do," Romeo nodded as Natsu went to take his seat next to Lucy, who was holding Igneel and Layla in the front row. Happy and Carla were sitting next to her, not participating in the wedding because Carla had...ahem...not been feeling so well lately. And she and Happy would have to go...ahem...take care of something (or someone) right after the ceremony. The fact that Carla could barely hold back her loud sobs and giant tears ran down her face was even more of an indication of her current physical status.

Natsu sat down and set Layla into this lap, a bit surprised when she immediately grabbed onto his shirt and buried her face against his shoulder, fussing slightly. He set a hand on her forehead. No fever. Still, she wasn't acting like her normal, cheery self. Deciding not to worry too much about it, he wrapped both arms around her and held her close as he watched the rest of the ceremony.

Makarov had been chosen to officiate the ceremony, and he was beaming in pride as he stood on a stool in front of the couple.

"My children, today is a very special day!" he began. "Today is the day we get to witness a romance that has been blossoming in front of our eyes take the next step. All love, esecially the romantic kind, is specil. But there's just something a little extra special when it comes to childhood sweethearts. Romeo and Wendy, you two have come here today, in the company of your friends a family to be joined together in Holy Matrimony. This means that from now and until the end of time you will be binded together as one. You will share both good and bad times together. You will relish in each others victories, and mourn in each others failures. But no matter what the road ahead may lead to, always remember the vows you have made on this day. And let those promises and the love behind them carry you through any obstacle or hardships you may face."

The young couple shared a smile, as Makarov asked:

"May I have the rings?"

Storm scampered forward, holding up his pillow to Wendy and Romeo who each took a ring off it.

"Romeo, please place the ring on Wendy's finger and repeat after me please: 'With this ring I, Romeon, take you, Wendy, to be my wife…"

"With this ring I, Romeo, take you, Wendy, to be my wife…"

"...to have and to hold from this day forward…"

"...to have and to hold from this day forward…"

"...for better or worse…"

"...for better of worse…"

"...for rich or for poor…"

"...for rich or for poor…"

"...in sickness and in health…"

"...in sickness and in health…"

"...to love and to cherish…"

"...to love and to cherish…"

"...till death do us part…"

"...til death do us part…"

"...this is my solemn vow to you."

"...this is my solemn vow to you."

Wendy's shoulders raised as she let out a small giggle of excitement, causing everyone to laugh along with her.

"Wendy, please place the ring on Romeo's finger."

Even though it wasn't his day, Natsu couldn't help but glance down at his own wedding ring. It was a simple brass colored band with a dragon carved into the metal. He still wasn't sure where or how Lucy had found it for him, but even after all these years he cherished as much as he did the day they got married.

"Repeat after me please: 'With this ring I, Wendy, take you, Romeo, to be my husband…"

"With this ring I, Wendy, take you, Romeo, to be my husband…"

"...to have and to hold from this day forward…"

"...to have and to hold from this day forward…"

"...for better or worse…"

"...for better of worse…"

"...for rich or for poor…"

"...for rich or for poor…"

"...in sickness and in health…"

"...in sickness and in health…"

"...to love and to cherish…"

"...to love and to cherish…"

"...till death do us part…"

"...til death do us part…"

"...this is my solemn vow to you."

"...this is my solemn vow to you."

Carla let out a rather large sob of joy as Makarov loudly announced:

"And with these vows now sworn, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Wendy you may kiss your bride."

Cheers and applause broke out over the entire chapel as Wendy bounced up and down with excitement, throwing her arms around Romeo's neck as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Natsu stood to his feet, cheering loudly.

Unfortunately the sudden movement was just enough to agitate Layla's condition, and she threw up on the front of her father's shirt.

"Oh, no!" Natsu said, sitting back down quickly to try and contain the mess as much as possible.

"Oh, poor little thing!" Happy called, flying off to find something to clean up the mess.

"I was wondering why she was acting so droopy and clingy," Lucy sighed, reaching over to help her husband.

Fortunately everyone else was too excited for the newly wed couple, throwing birdseed at them as they passed by to notice the small crisis.

Layla began whimpering. "Sowwy, Daddy."

"Ah, it's okay, sweetie," Natsu assured her, rubbing her back.

"So much for going to the reception," Lucy sighed as Happy returned with a stack of rags and began mopping up the mess.

"You can still go," Natsu said. "I'll take her home and keep an eye on her. You, Nashi, and Igneel stay and have fun."

"Natsu, are you sure?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I gotta go change anyways. And I don't have another suit to wear, so…"

"You're sure you won't need help, though?"

Natsu smiled up at her. "I'm sure. Not the first time I've taken care of a sick kiddo."

"Yeah, but-"

"Lucy you've been cooped up in the house for almost a year. Get out! Have fun! I'll take care of Layla."

Lucy smiled, stealing a small peck of a kiss from him as they both stood. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Will all the single women make their way to the middle of the dance floor for the bouquet toss?"

"Mommy!" Nashi raced towards Lucy. Despite all the pins that had been put in her hair, strings and hair were sticking out every which way.

"What is it, honey?" Lucy asked as she bounced Igneel against her shoulder.

"Can I go?" Nashi asked.

Lucy turned and looked to the other mothers she was sitting with. They all chuckled and shook their heads at the rambunctious little girl.

"I think you're a little too young, sweetheart," Lucy answered.

"Aw, but Mommy…"

"No, you can do these kind of things when you're older."

"But why?"

"Because this is supposed to tell who's going to get married nest. You're too young to get married."

"Uh-uh," Nashi shook her head, hands onher hips, causing all the mothers to laught at how such a small girl could have such a large amount of sass.

"Oh, no?" Lucy asked.

"No," Nashi answered.

"So who are you going to marry?"

"Storm."

All the mothers busted out laughing again.

"Oh, really?" Juvia asked, chuckling.

"No I won't!" Storm shouted, suddenly appearing from under a table. "I'm not ever, ever, ever, ever getting married!"

The mothers laughed at the children again as all the single women made their way to the dance floor.

"Mommy?" Koree asked.

"Yes, honey?" Levy turned to her.

"If Nashi marries Storm, can I marry Roman?"

"WHAT!?" Gajeel shouted, snapping his head around towards Roman who was seated in Erza's lap, looking very startled. "You better not be getting any ideas, bub!"

 _SMACK!_

"Honestly, what did he expect?" Gray muttered as Gajeel rubbed the hand-shaped mark Erza left on him.

"Do not yell at my son like that!" she shouted.

"Well, then, keep him away from my daughter!"

"But I didn't say anything!" Roman insisted. "I don't wanna get married. I wanna eat cake and checkers!"

"I meant when we're big, silly!" Koree sighed.

"But even when I'm big I'll wanna eat cake and play checkers!"

"So if Koree gets Roman, and Nashi gets Storm, does that mean I'm stuck with Cato?" Persephone asked, making all the adults (except Gajeel) laugh.

"Huh?" Cato asked, turning at the sound of his man.

Persephone rolled her eyes. "Aye-ye-ye! Why me!"

"That's my girl!" Gajeel cheered, giving her a highfive.

"Wha'did I do?" Cato asked, thoroughly confused.

As the adults laughed again, the last of the single women filed by them to the dance floor. Lucy overheard several of them whispering:

"Make sure Lisanna gets it."

"Remember to make sure Lisanna gets it."

Lucy arched an eyerbow. Why Lisanna? She turned and looked at Wendy getting into place, a mischivous smile on her face. What was she planning?

Wendy tossed to bouquet over her shoulder and, sure enough, Lisanna caught. Next came the men for the garter toss. Bixslow caught it.

Lucy's mouth began to curl into a smile as she begant o catch onto what was happening.

Lisanna sat in a chair so Bixslow could put the garter on her leg. Rather than slipping it over her foot though, he knelt down on one knee and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket.

Everyone squealed in excitement as Lisanna gasped, clutching her hands to her chest as Bixslow opened it to reveal a ring. She began nodding and cheering "yes!" before he could even ask the question.

"Hey, let me at least ask you first," Bixslow chuckled.

"Okay," Lisanna squeaked as she held her hands to either side of her face.

"Lisanna Strauss, wil you marry me?"

"YES!"

Everyone cheered loudly as he slipped the ring on her finger and they hugged each other.

"Oh, my baby sister's getting married!" Mirajane cried happily as she raced to Lisanna's side.

"No, I'm not crying!" Elfman shouted from somewhere in the crowd. "Men don't cry!"

The music began playing again. Most everyone went to dance. Lucy, Juvia, and a few of the other parents reamined seated and chatted back and forth about, well, whatever. She did get up after a little while to go dance with Nashi, though, Letting Levy hold Igneel while she played with her eldest daughter.

"Mommy, watch this!" Nashi called as she raised her hands and did a cartwheel, in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by hundreds of stomping and dancing wizards.

"Nashi, be careful!" Lucy shouted, but too late.

One, slightly tipsy wizard stepped on her fingers.

"Ouch!" Nashi screamed, stumbling to the ground, hitting her head as she fell. She scrambled to get back to her feet, tearing her skirt as she did so. Another wizard stepped on her fingers.

"Ow! Watch it, stampy! I'm a little!" Nashi shouted, waving her arms angrily as someone else stepped on her dress and ripped it a little bit.

Lucy raced to her daughter's side and scooped her up. "Are you okay, baby?"

"My fingers are all dead!" Nashi insisted, holding up her swollen and slightly bruised hands.

Lucy looked about the crowd dancing around them. They were all starting to get a little tipsy. She sighed deeply. _Looks like the fun is over,_ she thought to herself as she went back to the table to get Igneel back from Levy.

"I think it's time we headed out," she said as she set Nashi down and set Igneel in the crook of his arm. "People are starting to get wild."

"Yes, I think we might head out, too," Erza nodded, opening the rather large diaper bag that she carried around with her everywhere these days, pulling out three child carriers. Jellal put on two, she put on one, and they went to strapping the triplets up.

As Lucy reched for the diaper bag so they could go, she noticed something weird about the pacifier Igneel was sucking on.

"That's not your binky!" she said, pulling it out of his mouth. "Where'd you even get that?"

"So that's where it went!" Gray said, taking it from her and sticking it in Meeko's mouth.

"So, wait, where's yours?" Lucy asked.

"Here," Gray reached into his pocket and pulling out a red pacifier.

Lucy crinkled up her nose slightly. There was no telling where that thing had been between Igneel's mouth and Gray's pocket.

"Thanks," she said, taking it in her hand. Meeko immediately snatched it from her, and held it to his chest while still sucking on his pacifier.

"EH!" Igneel yelled in protest, reaching over, snatching Meeko's pacifier and sticking it in his mouth.

"AH-AH!" Meeko yelled, snatching it back.

"Oh, no," Lucy groaned as she took Igneel's pacifier back. "Don't tell me you two are going to have a rivalry like your Dads do!"

"Yeah, we're gonna go ahead and split before they start throwing punches…" Gray said as he began heading towards the door.

"They're four months, how are they going to throw punches?" Lucy asked.

"Let's not find out," Juvia said, holding Bianca and Storm by the hand. Lucy followed after them, stopping to say good-bye to Wendy and Romeo before heading home.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"WHAT!?" Natsu shouted as Lucy recounted Bixslow's proposal to Lisanna later that night. "And I missed it!? Darn it all!"

"Yeah. Sorry, Love," Lucy said as she sat cross-legged on their bed, breast-feeding Igneel before bed.

"Man, I guess I'll have to make it up to her later," Natsu sighed, lying on his stomach next to Lucy.

"We had a sick child, I'm sure she'll understand," Lucy assured him.

"Yeah, hopefully. Okay, serious question now."

"Yes?"

"How much did Elfman cry?"

Lucy laughed. "More than he'd like to admit. Going back to the sick child, though, how's Layla?"

"Okay for now," Natsu said, glancing at the clock on their wall. "She's been sleeping for a few hours now, actually, so maybe the worst is over."

"Poor baby," Lucy sighed. "I'm not sure where she would have picked it up from."

"Eh, probably just one of those bugs little kids get," Natsu shrugged. "I betcha she'll be fine by tomorrow morning."

"I hope so. And I hope that Nashi and Igneel don't catch whatever it is."

Natsu let out a nervous chuckle in reply as Lucy finished feeding Igneel and fixed her shirt. Her eyelids began drooping. Getting to hang out with all her friends had been fun, but now she was wiped out.

"I know you've already handled Layla all day, but do you mind putting him down while I take a shower?" she asked.

"Sure, no problem," Natsu said, sitting up and reaching for their son. "C'mere, buddy."

"Thank you," Lucy sighed as she slipped off the bed to pick out some pajamas.

"Whatcha thanking me for?" Natsu asked. "Just doin' my job."

Lucy smiled at him. "Well you're doing it well."

"Thanks!" he smiled brightly at her as she headed into the bathroom. As she showered she could hear him whispering and singing to Igneel, just like he had done with the girls. As she finished sudsing up her hair she looked down at the large scar going over her abdomen. She sighed as she traced it. So much for getting back into her bikinis. Not that she was likely to ever do that again, anyways. Having three children had taken quite the toll on her body. Stretch marks covered her from just above her belly button to her upper thighs. The skin of her stomach was lose and saggy, making the extra pounds of fat now there all the more apparent. Her thighs were quite thick, now, making her hips look even larger than normal.

She sighed as she turned the water off, stepped out of the shower and began drying herself off. Oh, well. This was just a part of being a mother she supposed. Of course she was still going to slim up a little bit. She had her work-outs she'd started. Realistically, though, she knew she'd never be the size she was before she started having babies. She slipped into her pajamas and stepped into the bedroom.

Igneel was asleep in the crib at her side of the bed, Natsu lying down on his side, already under the blankets, which he lifted with a smile upon seeing her.

"C'mere, beautiful."

She smiled, heart swelling a bit. He still called her beautiful. It was just a small, simple thing that had probably become habit for him. Still, he'd never know how much that meant to her.

She climbed into bed next to him, snuggling into his side as he tucked the blankets around her, stealing a kiss from her once as he did so.

"G'night, Lucy," he whispered.

"Good night," Lucy replied, closing her eyes…

...though not for long, as after about five minutes she heard the pitter-patter of tiny feet racing down the hall. Nashi practically kicked the door down, eyes wide as she held an equally frightened Layla by the hand.

"There's something in our closet!" Nashi shouted.

"No there's not," Natsu grumbled, sitting up.

"Uh-huh! We heard it moving around!" Nashi nodded.

"It gonna eat us!" Layla wailed.

Natsu sighed. "Girls, there's nothing hiding in your closet."

"Yeah, there is, come see!" Nashi insisted, racing to grab Natsu's hand. She practically dragged him out of bed and down the hallway. Lucy sighed, and shook her head.

"See? No monster. Just clothes, shoes, and toys," Natsu said from down the hall. "Now, go to sleep."

"But what if it comes back?" Nashi asked.

"Nashi, there was never a monster to begin with."

"Yah, dere was!" Layla shouted. "It makin' scawy noises!"

"Yeah, like something scratching the walls!" Nashi explained.

"It was probably just the tree outside your window scraping it's branches on the house," Natsu said.

"De monsta live in da twee!" Layla squealed.

"Wha-no, no, no! Layla, sweetie, there's no monster."

"I dunno, Daddy. Maybe we should just sleep with you and Mommy," Nashi said. "Just in case there really is one."

"But there isn't really one, that's what I'm trying to tell you."

"Can't we sleep with you and Mommy anyways?" Nashi asked.

Lucy sighed as she listened along. She already knew where this was going. All those two had to do was-

"No, you girls are fine."

"But, Daddy, ppppplllleeeeeaaaasssseeeee!"

"Pppppwwwweeeeaaaazzzzeeeee!"

"Aw, don't look at me like that!"

Yup. There it was. Even though Lucy couldn't see she knew her girls had just given Natsu the puppy-dog eyes. He was done for now.

"Pretty, pretty, pppplllleeeaaassseee!"

"Pweddy, pweaze!"

"Ugh, fine. But just for tonight."

"Yay!"

The pitter-patter of tiny feet came down the hall again. Nashi practically launched herself into bed next to Lucy, burrowing under the blankets at lightning speed. Layla raced to Natsu's side of the bed, setting her hands on the edge, but not having quite the height or stregnth to pull herself up began jumping and grunting with as much effort as she could muster. Natsu came in behind them, shrugging hopelessly at Lucy as he walked up behing Layla and lifted her up.

"C'mere, sweetie. Up-sa-daisy."

Layla crawled to the middle of the bed and climbed under the blankets, curling up in a tiny ball and sticking her thumb in her mouth as Natsu began to settle down after her-

-only to be stopped by Igneel crying.

He let out an aggravated sigh. "I've got it."

He picked Igneel up, immediately catching a whiff of something foul. He took the baby into the bathroom to change his diaper. By the time he came out, the two girls had fallen asleep, Lucy's arm arching over both of them as she watched them, guarding them from whatever monsters or ghouls may have been lurking in the shadows of the closet or the hallway. He began to put Igneel back into the crib, but stopped and shrugged.

"Eh, what the heck," he crawled back to his side of the bed, crawled under the covers and lied down, setting Igneel on the pillow next to him. Lucy chuckled at them, lifting her hand up just a tad, spreading her fingers. Natsu intertwined his with hers.

"G'night, Luce."

"Good night," she yawned, closing her eyes. Soon she fell asleep. Natsu stayed up a little while longer, though, watching over his family as they slept. His three childrenlaid side by side, guarded by his and his wife's arms as they clasped their hands together.

"Heh," he smirked as he ran a gentle finger of Igneel's hair. "How'd I get so lucky?


	18. How the Birthday Gang Got it's Name

**How the Birthday Gang Got It's Name:**

It was a normal, crisp, autumn day at the Fairy Tail guild hall. Well, almost. There had been no scuffles or rowdy competitions yet, but it was still early, and the little card game going on in the center of the room was starting to get a bit heated.

"Got any 5's?" Storm asked, looking at his hand.

"Go fish!" Nashi shouted.

"Nu-uh! I know you've got 5's, you cheater!" Storm argued.

"I do not!"

"You asked for 5's two turns ago!"

"Yeah, and then Cato took them!" Nashi said, pointing to the platinum blond boy sitting next to her.

"Oh," Storm glanced back down at his hand. "Cato, you got any 5's?"

"You can't do that! You just asked Nashi," Cato said.

"Well, I take it back!" Storm insisted.

"You can't take it back!" Roman shouted. "That's cheating!"

"You gotta go fish! You gotta go fish!" Nashi teased in a sing-song voice.

Storm glowered at her as he picked up a card. "Aw, man! I don't have any queens!"

"Storm?" Roman, who's turn was up, asked. "Have you got any queens?"

Storm's eyes grew wide, then he frowned and passed the card over. "Yeah, here."

Roman smiled, took it, and then laid down his hand, comprised of four queens. "I win!"

"WHAT!?" Nashi shouted. "That's the fourth time in a row!"

"I think he's the cheater!" Storm said.

"No I'm not. I'm just good at Go Fish," Roman insisted.

"So good that you win four times in a row?" Nashi challenged.

"It's not my fault you two talk too much," Roman crossed his arms.

"We do not!" both Storm and Nashi protested.

"Guys, don't fight," Cato spoke up. "Let's just play something else."

"Checkers?" Roman asked, hopeful.

"Nah, you'll just win all the turns at that game too," Storm muttered.

"Jump ropes?" Nashi suggested.

"We can't," Roman said.

"Why not?"

"Because you burned all the jump ropes, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" Nashi nodded.

"Yeah, why'd you have to go and do that, Nashi," Storm grumbled.

"I didn't mean to! I thought they were a pile of snakes!" Nashi shouted.

"Maybe we should just color instead," Cato suggested.

"You always wanna color," Storm whined.

"Well, it's fun and no one gets mad," Cato explained.

"Eh," Nashi and Storm shrugged.

The door to the Guild Hall opened and the Redfox family walked in.

"Koree! Persephone!" the four children waved to their friends.

The twins looked about the main room, exchanged a glance, and then raced to their friends at the table.

"Guys, we've got a situation!" Koree whispered with the uptmost importance.

"What?" all four of the other children asked at once, leaning forward as the twins took their seats.

"Have you guys seen Happy and Carla around?" Koree asked.

"Um…" Nashi looked about the main room. "No."

"Nu-uh," Storm shook his head.

"Nope," Cato agreed.

"I can't remember when I saw them last," Roman added.

"Exactly!" Koree said. "They haven't been here for days, and days, and days!"

The children all exchanged glances, eyes growing wide.

"Where'd they go?" Cato asked.

"Lily says they've been at home," Persephone said. "He says they've gotta stay there for a long time."

"Why, are they sick?" Roman asked.

"I dunno," Koree shrugged. "We heard Mommy and Daddy talking about it. They said they were overwhelmed, exhausted, and fa...fa…what was the other word Sephy?"

"Fatigued."

"Yeah, fatigued."

"What's all that mean?" Nashi asked.

"Yeah, that's a lot of big words," Cato added.

"I dunno, but it sounds bad," Koree said.

"Yeah, they've gotta be sick," Storm nodded.

"What if they're bad sick?" Cato asked. "What if they're so sick they can never, ever come out of the house again!"

"Maybe we should take them stuff to make them feel better," Roman suggested.

"But we don't know where they're house is," Storm said.

"I do," Persephone said, pulling up an archive screen. "I asked Mommy to show me everyone's houses so I could put it in my archive. I've got a map from here to their house. I can put it in everyone's head and then we can go see them."

"You can put maps in people's heads?" Storm asked.

"Oh, yeah! She does it all the time," Koree smiled.

"Cool!" Nashi cheered.

"Does it hurt?" Cato asked, looking worried.

"No," Persephone answered.

"What's it feel like?" Roman cocked his head to one side.

"It doesn't feel like anything," Koree said. "It just pops up."

"Oh," Roman nodded thoughtfully.

"So what are we going to bring them?" Nashi asked. "What'll make them feel better?"

"My Mama always makes me soup when I'm sick," Cato suggested.

"I can make soup!" Nashi suggested.

"No you can't," Storm crossed his arms.

"Yes I can! I learned when Mommy was in bed for a long time!" Nashi answered.

"Mommy makes me take vitamins so I stay strong and don't get sick," Roman said. "She's got extra hiding around in the Guild Hall in case she forgets to give them to me before we leave."

"We can borrow a storybook from the library," Koree suggested. "Mommy always reads us stories when we're sick."

"We should get some blankets," Storm said. "My Mommy and Daddy always make sure I've got lots of warm blankets when I'm feeling bad."

"Great! Let's get everything together and then we'll go see them and make them feel better," Nashi said, scooting off her seat and running to the kitchen. "I'll go make some soup."

"Wait, Nashi! You can't just go in there by yourself! It's too dangerous!" Cato shouted as he ran after her.

"So? You can come with me," Nashi grabbed his hand and dragged him after her.

"No, I meant you gotta have someone big!"

"You're the biggest of all of us."

"Not like that! I mean big like grown-up big!" Cato protested, but it was no use. The two disappeared into the kitchen.

"Guess I'll go looking for the vitamins," Roman said.

"We'll pick out some story books, c'mon Sephy!" Koree said.

"Why I gotta listen to you?" Persephone asked, even though she followed after her sister.

"Guess I'm getting blankets," Storm shrugged, trudging off.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"You sure you know what you doin'?" Cato asked nervously as he watched Nashi fly up onto the kitchen counter with a pot.

"Sure, I've done this lots of times," Nashi assured him, as she grabbed a pot off the wall and flew to the sink. She filled the pot with water and then carried it-

-well, more like dragged it across the counter to the stove before leaning down to press the button to turn it on.

"Aren't you scared you gonna get burned?" Cato squeaked as he watched his friend lean dangerously close to the now lit stove eye.

"I'm a fire wizard! I don't get burned!" Nashi assured him as she hopped down from the stove. "Now we just gotta find carrots, peas, corn, borcolli, and noodles."

"Why so many vegetables? That sounds nasty!" Cato whined.

"No it's not! Not if you cook it right," Nashi insisted, opening one of the cabinets and sticking her head inside.

"And you know how to cook it right?" Cato asked.

"Uh-huh. Just gotta use the right spi-ACHOO!" A cloud of flour exploded out of the cabinet as Nashi coughed and pulled her head out, wiping the white dust out of her eyes.

"Nothin' in there," she said, closing it back.

"Eos," she said. Her wings reappeared and she flew to some of the higher cabinets, opening them all and peaking in. "No. No. No. Oh, here they are! Catch!"

"Wha-OH!" Cato reached out to catch the bundle of carrots Nashi threw down towards him. Followed by a bag of peas, an ear of corn, a head of brocolli, and a bag of noodles.

"You're gonna use all of this!"

"Yup," Nashi dropped back down, took the armful of food from Cato and then flew back to stand next to the stove.

"You really sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yes," Nashi rolled her eyes as she grabbed a cutting board off the wall and then pulled a knife out of a draw.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Cato squealed.

"Cutting them up," Nashi answered.

"But you could cut yourself!"

"No I won't! I told you, I've done this lots of times before," she sighed as she began chopping the carrots.

"Your Mama and Papa let you cut stuff with a knife!?"

"Well, no…" Nashi answered bashfully. "They like to cut them up for me. But I've watched them do it, so I know how."

"Oh, no! We're gonna die!" Cato lamented as he dropped dramatically to the floor.

"No we won't! Stop being such a baby!" Nashi scolded as she finished cutting one of the carrots and then scooped up the bits to drop into the water, scattering a few of them here and there as her hands were too small to hold all of them. She then began cutting up the brocoli.

"How many things you gotta cut!?" Cato asked.

"Well, anything too big to fit in your mouth," Nashi set her hands on her hips as she rolled her eyes. She grabbed the ear of corn and tossed it to Cato. "Here. Take all the leaves off this instead of just lying there crying like a baby."

"Okay, fine," Cato grumbled, as he began creating a pile of leaves next to him. Geez, you're so bossy!"

"I'm not bossy, you're whiny!" Nashi insisted, dumping the brocoli into the water, scattering more veggies everywhere as he hands were still too small to hold them all.

"No I'm not!" Cato insisted, knocking over a mop and bucket as he whirled around to face Nashi. "Oops."

"Now you've done it!"

"Just finish your soup so we can get out of here before we get in trouble!"

"I'm working on it! Don't rush me!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!" Storm grunted as he dragged a large pile of blankets behind him. "I didn't think these were so heavy until I put them all together!"

"Here, let me help," Roman scampered to Storm's side, grabbed one corner of the bottom blanket and helped him drag it back to the table where everyone else was waiting.

"What took you so long?" Peresephone asked, arms crossed.

"I had to go all the way to the otherside of the guild hall to get these!" Storm explained. "And they're heavy when they're all together!"

"Huh," Koree cocked her head to one side. "I guess I never tried to carry lots of blankets together."

"I guess we'll each have to carry one," Cato said.

"How we gonna do that and carry everything else?" Nashi asked, pointing to the canteen of soup on the table in front of her.

"Oh, we can use the blankets to make baggies like all the travelers in the story books do!" Koree opened the book she and Persephone picked out and pointed to a picture of a travelling man with a handkerchief tied to a stick slung over his shoulder. "See?"

"I guess that could work," Storm shrugged.

"Okay, we've got everything. Persephone put the maps in our heads so we can go," Nashi said.

"Alright, alright," Persephone said as she pulled up a screen and then beckoned for Nashi to come to her. Persephone placed her hand on Nashi's forehead. "There, next!"

"Whoa, that actually worked!" Nashi exclaimed, putting her hands to her forehead.

"Duh, we told you it would," Persephone replied as she placed her hand on Storm's forehead.

"That's kinda weird!" Storm exclaimed as he staggered away.

"It's just archive magic, it can't hurt you!" Persephone shouted in exasperation.

"Uh-huh! You gave me a big bump o the back of my head by throwing when you threw a screen at me yesterday!" Koree protested.

"Okay, so, some spells can hurt you. But not that one," Persephone clarified, placing her hand on Roman's forehead, then Cato's, then Koree's.

"Okay, let's go!" Nashi cheered heading towards the door.

"Wait, shouldn't we tell someone where we're going?" Cato asked.

"We can leave a note," Koree suggest. "Our Mommy leaves them for Daddy all the time."

"What do they say?" Roman asked.

"I don't know. We're not allowed to read them," Koree shrugged as she grabbed a napkin off a nearby table.

"Persephone, have you got any pencils?"

"I always have pencils," Persephone pulled a rather chewed one out of her pocket. Koree scribbled something onto the napkin and then placed it on the table where they had been playing.

"Okay, now they'll know where we went."

"Okay, let's go!" Nashi shouted again and they all slipped out of a side door to go find Happy and Carla. The group followed along a dirt pathway that led through the woods towards the rear of the Guild Hall, their makeshift packs made from the blankets slung over their shoulders.

"Hey, guys, you following the map?" Cato asked after a little while.

"Yeah," Nashi answered. "What else would we be following?"

"It say we're gonna run into a river soon…"

Sure as he had spoken it, they pushed through a pile of overgrowth and onto the banks of a river.

"Is there a bridge we can cross?" Roman asked.

"There isn't one on the map," Storm replied.

"So how we gonna get acr-"

 _Spash!_ Cato's question was cut off by Storm jumping into the water, taking on his water body and zipping acroos the river.

"Well, easy for you water boy!" Persephone shouted after him as he climbed up on the bank on the other side of the river.

"C'mon, you guys gotta have some sort of spell you can use to get across," Storm called back.

"Eos!" Nashi shouted, her wings reappearing for her to fly across the river.

"Requip!" Roman called, a bullwhip appearing in his hands. He popped it, wrapping the end around an overhanging tree branch. He took two steps back, then ran forward, jumped and swung across the river, landing safely on the other side.

 _Fwoom!_ An archive screen flew and floated over the water just a few inches from the bank. Persephone hopped to it, then tossed another screen a few inches in front of the first one and hopped to it, repeating the process until she'd cleared the river.

"Guess it's my turn," Koree giggled, transforming her arm into a metal pole. She stretched it until it was about twice her legnth. She then backed up, ran straight forward, stuck the pole into the middle of the river and launched herself to the other side.

"C'mon, Cato, your turn!" Nashi called.

"Yeah, c'mon!" Storm shouted.

"It's not that hard," Persephone added.

"Gimmee a minute, I'm trying to choose a spell," Cato answered, crossing his arms, brow furrowed in thought. "Oh, I got it!"

He put his fingers on either side of his head. "Memory make, Wood Wall!"

A line of wooden posts, stacked close together like a fence appeared going over the river.

"How is a fence going to help-"

 _Clunk!_

Before Koree could finish asking her question, Cato cocked his head far to one side, flipping the fence on it's side so that it lay across the river like a bridge.

"You gotta be kidding me! You could have made us a bridge the whole time!" Persephone shouted.

"Sorry, I didn't think about it until now," Cato blushed as he made his way across.

"I could have missed a step and fallen in!" Persephone conintued.

"But you didn't, so it's okay," Roman smiled at his downcast friend.

"Not this time," Persephone crossed her arms and huffed.

"Hey, don't we have somewhere we're supposed to be going?" Storm cut in. "Let's just keep going."

"Yeah, we should be getting close," Nashi nodded as she turned to run off, only to stop at the sound of pounding footsteps.

"What's that?" Cato asked as the footsteps got closer.

"Get down!" Storm hissed, pulling all of his friends into the underbrush. All of the children ducked down on their hands and knees, peaking under the branches to see what was coming near them.

A large, green and purple vulcan appeared, reaching in a giant hand to scoop up water to his crooked mouth.

"Is that a vulcan?" Nashi asked.

"Looks like it," Cato nodded.

"What do we do?" Koree gasped, holding her hands to her mouth. "Vulcans like to steal pretty girls like me, Persephone, and Nashi."

"Don't worry, we'll protect you!" Storm promised.

"But we're little," Cato said. "He's big, how are we gonna beat him?"

"Maybe we can just trick it into going away," Roman suggested.

"How?" Storm asked.

Roman closed his eyes, brow furrowed in concentration. Something began to flicker and sputter in and out of view behind the vulcan. All the other children gasped as a second Roman appeared behind the vulcan.

"Hey ugly!" the second Roman shouted.

"Huh?" the vulcan turned around.

The second Roman stuck his tongue out at the creature, making a face and blowing raspberries. "Betcha too stupid to catch me flea bag!" the second Roman shouted, making another face.

"Hey, that's mean!" the vulcan said, swiping a hand at the boy. The second Roman dogded.

"Missed me!" he shouted as he raced off.

"Get back here!" the vulcan yelled as it chased after him.

Once they were gone the children all climbed out from under the brush and turned to Roman.

"What was that!?" Koree asked.

"Thought projection magic," Roman explained. "Daddy taught me how to do it before he left to go on another job. I can't keep it up for very long, though. I had to let it go right after the vulcan ran off so he might be back soon. We should leave now so he doesn't see us."

"Right," Storm nodded and the children scampered off following the map again.

It wasn't long before they came upon a rather large stump that had been converted into a house. A mailbox that read "Happy and Carla" sat just outside of it. A billowing trail of smoke was rising lazily from the chimney.

"We made it!" Nashi cheered.

"I just hope they're okay," Koree said as the children skipped over the small fence surrounding the yard of the house. They all tip-toed up the pathway toward the front door that was almost too small for them (and was in fact too small for Cato). They all looked around at each other, not sure what to do. Finally Nashi reached out and knocked. The children all waited anxiously until the door was opened by-

"Happy!"

"YIKE!" the blue exceed jumped at the sound of six voices shouting his name. "Oh, hi guys! What are you doing here?" he looked about. "And where are your Mommies and Daddies?"

"We came to check on you," Nashi explained.

"You haven't been to the Guild Hall in forever so we were worried something was wrong," Storm continued.

"We thought you might be sick," Persephone added.

"We brought you stuff to make you feel better," Koree held up the multiple bundles they'd brought. Well, tried to. She ended up stumbling and tripping under the weight.

"Aw, you kids are so sweet!" Happy exclaimed. "But we're okay. Sorry we made you kids worry."

"So why have you not been at the Guild Hall in so long?" Nashi asked. "You haven't even come by my house to see Daddy in a long time."

"Well-"

"Happy, who is that?" Carla's voice called from inside.

"Oh, y'know. Just the Birthday Gang," Happy answered.

"The what?" Carla asked.

"You know. The kids who all have the same birthday: Nashi, Storm, Cato, Koree, Persephone, and Roman," Happy explained.

"Birthday gang?" Storm asked as he looked about at his friends. "Is that like our team name?"

"I guess so," Roman shrugged.

"Wait, we have a team?" Nashi asked. "Like a real team? Like our parnets have?"

"Why not!" Koree cheered. "I mean, we already play together all the time, so it makes sense we'd be on a team together."

"Yeah, I guess so!" Nashi agreed.

"What are they doing here?" Carla asked again from inside.

"They say they were worried about us because they haven't seen us in a while," Happy explained.

"Oh, sweet things!"

"Can we come in and see Carla?" Nashi asked.

"Oh, um...I don't know if that will be such a good idea…" Happy rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"No, it's alright, they can come in," Carla called.

"You sure?" Happy asked.

"We can't keep them all to ourselves forever, Happy," Carla giggled.

Happy sighed, though he had a smile on his face. "Yeah, I guess. C'mon in kids, and I'll show you why we haven't been at the guild hall in so long."

He led the children inside (Cato had to duck to make it in the door.) He brought them back to his and Carla's bedroom. Carla lay on the bed, curled up next to her-

"Oh, my goodness! Kittens!" Koree gasped, running to kneal down next to their bed, the rest of the children gasping and gathering around behind her. Sure enough, lying on the bed were five exceed kittens.

"They hatched six days ago," Carla explained with a smile. "They were a bit early, so we thought it best to keep them at home for a few days."

"Early like my little brothers and sisters?" Roman asked.

"Not quite that early, but yes," Carla nodded.

"They're so cute!" Nashi squealed.

"Thank you," Carla beamed. "We think so too."

One of the kittens, a white one with a blue patch over the left side of it's face peeked it's head up and crawled over to Nashi, booping her on the nose with his paw, making her giggle.

"That one's name Fin," Carla said. "He's our little trouble-maker."

Nashi giggled again as she scratched him behind his blue ear. "Hi, Fin. I'm Nashi."

Fin mewed, swatting at her hair with both paws.

Another kitten, one that was mostly blue except for his face, paws, and the tip of his tail sprouted his wings and flew to hover in between the Redfox twins, coking his head side to side, mewing in curiosity.

"That's Milo," Happy said. "He's our little explorer. He's super curious about anything and everything."

Milo plopped down into Koree's lap, curling up and yawning widely, making both girls squeal in excitement.

Storm leaned his chin on the mattress, smiling at the kittens. One of them, a blue and white tabby, bounded up to him, crouching down, tail twitching as he growled playfully.

"That's Charlie," Happy said. "He's thinks he's all big and bad."

Charlie watted at Storm's nose. Storm smiled and petted Charlie on the head. Charlie mewed and began pawing at Storm's fingers.

"You like, playing, huh?" Storm asked.

Charlie just mewed in response, his tail twitching. He barely noticed when one of his sisters, a white kitten with a blue face, paws, and nose, began chewing on his tail.

"That's Willa," Carla said. "She's quite playful, she is."

Cato chuckled as he waved to her. "Hi, Willa!"

Willa spread her wings and flew into his hair, chewing on his platinum locks.

"Hey, that's not food you silly."

Roman scooted closer to Carla and the last of the kittens, a blue, white, and black calico. "What about that one?"

"This is Maisie," Carla said, stroking her daughter's head. "She's the runt of the litter, I'm afraid. She's very small."

Roman could tell Carla was worried. Maisie blinked as she stared at him, mewing softly. He reached out and gently petted her head with one finger.

"Aw, it's okay, Maisie. My brother Von was really little when he was a baby too."

Maisie crawled up into Roman's hands, turned around twice, and then lied down to sleep. Roman smiled as he brough her closer to his face, nuzzling her against his cheek.

"You're really cute and nice, though. Von can be a little mean sometimes."

Carla chuckled as she looked about the room. She would have figured her children would find their humans soon. After all, she had Wendy. Happy had Natsu. Now it seemed that Fin had Nashi. Milo had Koree and Persephone. Willa had Cato. Charlie had Storm. And little Maisie had Roman. Her smile brightened as she sat up.

"I'm sure your parents are worried about you. And I think it's time we introduced the kittens to everyone in the guild. How about we start heading back?"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Where could they have gone?" Natsu asked as he leaned down from the second story, trying to get a glimpse of the missing children. "Nashi!"

"Nashi!" Lucy shouted from behind him as she checked under all the tables, Igneel strapped to her back.

"Nashi!" Natsu shouted again, before noticing Layla toddling along behind him, headed for the steps. "Ah, ah, ah! Don't you slip off too!"

"Storm!" Gray shouted from the main room below them, Bianca on his hip. "Storm! Where'd you go, son?"

"S'orm!" Bianca yelled just as Juvia walked back in, Meeko in her arms.

"I just checked the girl's dorms, they're not there!"

"Cato!" Mirajane called as she ducked behind the bar. "Cato?"

Farrah climbed up on the bar and cupped both side of her mouth: "Cato!"

"Roman!" Erza walked back from one of the numerous corridors, Von toddling in front of her, Minette and Eva walking by her side, clasping onto her hands.

"Roman? Where'd you go! Figures Jellal would go on a job and you'd disappear!"

"Koree? Persephone!" Levy called as she bounded up from the basement. "Gajeel and I just checked the library, they aren't there."

"Rugrats!" Gajeel shouted. "Where you at!"

Laxus ran in from the back door. "Just checked the stables. Not there either."

"Oh, where could they have gone?" Mirajane worried, holding a hand to either side of her face.

"They didn't steal another job, did that?" Gajeel asked.

Mirajane shook her head. "I checked the board, nothing is missing."

"Where could they have gone?" Natsu wondered out loud. Just then the front doors of the Guild Hall opened and in walked-

"Kids!" all the parents shouted, bounding towards them. Natsu, despite being on the second story, got there first by jumping down from the second floor and landing in front of the children. He snatched Nashi into his arms, hugging her tight.

"Don't you scare me like that!" he scolded.

"Daddy, careful, you'll hurt Fin!" Nashi said.

Natsu let her go. "Who?"

Nashi held up a tiny white kitten with a blue patch over his left eye and ear. It mewed happily at him and spread his wings, hovering just above his face.

"Well, look at that," Natsu said with a smile, before realization hit him. "Oh, so that's where you kids went!"

"They came to check on us because they were concerned that we hadn't been to the Guild Hall in a while," Carla explained.

"I'm a little offended you didn't let your kids know I had kittens, Natsu," Happy grumbled, crossing his arms at his old friend.

"I was going to tell them!" Natsu said. "But I was gonna wait a little while because I figured if they knew now they'd be begging to come see them, and you said you and Carla wanted some space for a few days!"

"Well, one of them ended up coming to see us anyways," Happy shrugged good-naturedly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Natsu shrugged as the rest of the parents caught up and began hugging their children, who then promptly introduced them to their respective kittens.

"How'd you kids even make it all the way to their house?" Mirajane asked. "And without a scratch none-the-less."

"Oh, Persephone made a map with her archive and put it in all our heads," Cato explained.

"Did you now?" Gajeel asked, thoroughly impressed.

"Yup," Persephone nodded, proud of herself.

"And then we got to a river, and I used my club to jump across," Koree said as she changed both her hands to iron in demonstration.

"I used my Memory Make to make a bridge!" Cato said, proudly.

"A bit too late. We'd all made it across when you did it!" Persephone scoffed, making all the parents laugh.

"I didn't think about it until too late," Cato blushed.

"I just used water body," Storm shrugged. "Oh! And then this scary vulcan showed up, and Roman made him go away by using though...something to make two of him."

"Did you now?" Erza asked, turning to her son. "I suppose those lessons your father gave you have paid off."

"Doesn't change the fact you kids shouldn't have left without telling us where you were going," Lucy frowned, arms crossed. The rest of the parents may have gotten distracted by how much prowess the children were showing with their magic, but she was not!

"We left a note," Koree said, pointing to the table they had been playing at earlier. Laxus went over to investigate.

"They're not lying, they left a note!" he held up the napkin.

All the parents laugh.

"Maybe next time just tell us so we don't miss it," Gajeel suggested.

"Or just don't go off somewhere on your own," Levy added, a motherly frown on her face.

"But we had each other," Nashi said.

"Yeah, we're a team!" Koree added.

"Oh, are you?" Natsu asked.

"Uh-huh," Nashi nodded. "We're the birthday gang! We're a team together, just like you, Mommy, and the other grown ups."

All the adults laughed again.

"I think you're still a bit too young to be a part of a wizard team," Lucy said, patting her daughter on the head.

"Yeah," Laxus nodded as he stood up. "But this has all reminded of something I've been thinking about lately."

Everyone stopped chatting and turned to face their Guild Master.

"You kids are all about the age Farrah was when she got her guild makr, so maybe it's time you all got yours. If your parents are okay with it, that is."

"PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE!" all the children begged in unision.

"Only if you promise not to run off like this without telling us again, hear?" Lucy waved her finger in Nashi's face.

"I promise! I promise! Just pppplllllleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeeee!" Nashi begged.

Natsu and Lucy shared a glance, then nodded.

"Alright, go ahead," Natsu said, patting her head.

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" Nashi cheered as she bounded to Mirajane who had the stamp ready.

"What color and where?" she asked brightly.

"Um...got any colors that are like pink and red mixed up?" Nashi asked.

"Oh, because that's what colors your Mommy and Daddy's are?" Mirajane asked.

"Uh-huh!"

"Well, we've got a bit of a darker pink from the shade your Mommy has, would you like that?"

"YEAH!"

"Okay, now where do you want it?"

"Um…" Nashi looked down at herself. She began ringing her hands together as she tried to decided. Staring at her clasped hands, she got an idea-

"Here!" she held out her right arm, and pointed to her wrist.

"Okay," Mirajane smiled placing the stamp against her skin. Nashi's eyes grew wide as she watched Mirajane pull the stamp back. She squeed in excitment as she held her wrist to her face and examined it.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look!" she cheered as she bounded towards them, holding her arm out. "I got my Fairy Tail Mark!"

"Look at that!" Natsu cheered as he took his daughter's arm in his hand and examined it. "Now you're the real deal."

Nashi giggled and danced with excitement.

Koree and Persephone scampered up to Mirajane next.

"Okay, what do you girls want?"

"Well, since Daddy's is black and Mommy's is white, should we get grey?" Koree asked.

Persephone shrugged. "Sure, I want mine here," she pointed to her left shoulder.

"And I want mine here!" Koree pointed to her right shoulder.

Mirajane smiled as she stamped both of the girls' marks, making them both squeal and cheer in excitement.

Storm was next. "I want mine blue!" he said. "And I want it here!" He pulled his sleeve down and pointed to his right shoulder blade, or tried to. His arms were small, his shirt was tight, and he was still a bit clumsy, still being only five. Thankfully, Mirajane knew what he meant, and placed it perfectly.

"Yay! Now I look cool!" Storm declared.

"You sure do, buddy!" Gray nodded, ruffling his son's hair.

"What about you, Roman?" Mirajane asked.

"Um…" Roman scratched the back of his head as he thought. "Purple?"

"Okay," Mirajane set the color. "And where would you want it?"

"Um…" Roman thought again. "Well, Mommy and Daddy always say that the most important part of being a wizard is having a good heart, so can I get it here?" he pointed to his chest, just above his heart, making Erza tear up a little bit.

"Of course you can," Mirajane smiled, pressing the stamp over his little heart, leaving the mark. He beamed as he stared down at it.

"Last but not least, my little Cato," Mirajane beamed as she set Cato on top of the bar. "What color and where, honey?"

"Well, Rufus uses wear a lot of red, and he is my teacher, so I guess I'll have red. And I want it on my tummy like Papa! You don't mind do you, Mama? I mean, Farrah already has her mark where your's is."

"This is your mark, not mine. As long as you're happy, I'm happy," Mirajane smiled, putting the mark in place, making her son smile.

"Now you're official, kid," Laxus said, setting Cato on his shoulder, celebrating along with all the other parents and children.

Today was a big step for their little ones, and they were looking forward to watching them continue to grow into the magnificent wizard they all knew their children were bound to be.


	19. Momshamed

**Momshamed:**

 **Farrah Lee-Dreyar: 9**

 **Nashi Dragneel: 6**

 **Storm Fullbuster: 6**

 **Cato Dreyar: 6**

 **Roman Fernandez: 5**

 **Persephone and Koree Redfox: 5**

 **Bianca Fullbuster: 4**

 **Lorelle Strauss: 3**

 **Eva, Minette, and Von Fernandez: 2**

 **Layla Dragneel: 2**

 **Igneel Dragneel: 1**

 **Meeko Fullbuster: 1**

 **AN: I'm pretty sure exceeds age faster than humans, which is why the kittens are able to use full sentences now while Igneel and Meeko can only babble still.**

"What's going on?" Persephone asked as she sat at her usual table with her friends. "Everyone's being louder than normal. It's hurting my ears."

"I dunno for sure, but I heard Daddy saying something about a test," Nashi answered.

"A test?" Cato squeaked. "But I didn't practice!"

"I don't think it's for us," Roman said. "It's for some of the grown-ups. Storm, got any 2's?"

"Go fish!" Storm shouted, smiling widely, before turning back to his friends. "What test could the grown ups be taking?"

"I dunno," Nashi shrugged.

"Everyone be quiet!" Someone shouted. "The Master's about to make the announcement."

All of the children, as well as the rest of the guild, hushed and turned to the stage at the back of the main room.

"Hi, Papa! Hi, Mama!" Cato smiled and waved.

"Hey, my Daddy's up there too!" Nashi cheered. "Hi, Daddy!"

Natsu, who was standing on stage with all of the other S class wizards, smiled brightly and waved back to his daughter.

"My Daddy's up there too," Storm pointed.

"And my Mommy," Roman said.

"And both of our parents," Koree added.

"Are they taking the test?" Persephone cocked her head to one side as Laxus opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, guys, it's that time again!" he announced. "The S Class trials are starting next week!"

Everyone cheered, raising glasses, fists, someone threw one of the exceed kittens.

"No, not me! Ro-Ro, help me!" Maisie screeched as she flew to Roman, clinging to his shirt, whimpering softly.

"Aw, it's okay, Maisie," Roman said, patting her back. Maisie climbed up to his shoulder, snuggling down there to hide.

"Don't hurt my sister, you crazies!" Charlie, who had been sleeping in Storm's lap, darted into the air, off to find whoever had scared Maisie, scattering Storm's cards in the process.

"Aw, man! Charlie!" Storm whined as he scampered to collect the cards. "No peaking, guys!"

The children all covered their eyes as they giggled at Storm's dilemna, but quickly opened them as Laxus continued making his speech.

"I know most of you know how this works, but I'll explain it for the newbies in the room. Towards the end of every year I, as Guild Master, pick out a few exceptional wizards that I think may be ready to join the rank of S Class," he gestured to the line of wizards standing next to me. "As of now Fairy Tail has eight wizards in S Class: Guildarts Klien, Cana Alberona, Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Levy and Gajeel Redfox, and last but not least, Mirajane Dreyar."

Everyone cheered for the row of elite who waved out to them.

"At the most there can be 1 winner of these trials," Laxus continued. "Though normally we don't even have that. We're not guaranteeing that anyone can pass these trials, just to give you an idea how tough these things actually are. So, you ragamuffins think one of you has what it takes to pass this year?"

"YEAH!" everyone shouted.

"Would you like to hear the candidates for this year's S Class Trials?"

"YEAH!"

"That's what I like to hear," Laxus grinned. "This year we've got eight candidates: Azuka Connell-"

Everyone cheered as the young teenage girl gasped with shock.

"I can't believe my own daughter's getting to compete before I do," Alzack lamented.

"Aw, don't worry, honey. I'm sure you'll get your chance," Bisca tried to comfort him.

"-Romeo Conbolt-" Laxus continued.

Wendy squeed as she hugged her husband. "Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

"-Evergreen Strauss-"

"Well, it's about time I got some recognition," Evergreen exclaimed. "And of course, I'll be asking my hubby to hel-"

"-Elfman Strauss-"

"WHAT!?" Evergreen screeched at hearing her husband's name on the list of candidates.

Natsu, from the stage, busted out laughing. "Oh, you did that on purpose, didn't you?" he asked Laxus.

"Maybe," Laxus grinned, before continuing to list off the names. "-Freed Justine-"

"I won't fail this time!" Freed declared.

"-Lisanna Strauss-"

"YEAH!" Bixslow cheered. "That's my honey-boo!"

"Honey-boo!" all of his dolls cheered in unison.

"Oh, stop it, you're making me blush," Lisanna begged.

"-Jet-"

"Aw, man, not me?" Droy lamented before Laxus could even finish reading off Jet's name.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be on the list, there's still one more candidate left," Jet assured him.

"-and last but not least-"

Everyone leaned in, hanging on by a thread to hear the last name to be read.

"-Lucy Dragneel."

"Huh?" Lucy gasped, genuinely surprised. "Me?"

"WOO-HOO!" Natsu cheered, fist pumping from the stage. "Yeah! That's my wife! You go, Lucy!"

Lucy couldn't help but smile and blush at her husband's enthusiasm.

"Congratualtions to all those chosen. You have one week to prepare, but I'd first suggest picking out a partner. You get to take one person with you on the trials. They have to be from Fairy Tail, and they can't already be in S class. Choose wisely, your partner can make or break you. Good luck candidates. You're gonna need it!"

Everyone cheered as Laxus left the stage, heading to the bar where Makarov was seated, smiling in pride at his grandson.

"Nice choices," he smiled as he passed Laxus a mug.

"Thanks, Gramps," Laxus said, taking his seat. "Was not an easy choice, let me tell you."

"Oh, I know," Makarov nodded as he watched "his children" excitedly discussing the recent announcement. "But you picked some mighty fine candidates. Question now is, what are you going to make them do?"

Laxus grinned evilly. "Oh, just a little scavenger hunt."

"Scavenger hunt?" Makarov arched an eyebrow. "Where? What for? And what's going to be getting in their way?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," Laxus said cooly before taking a sip.

"Aw, c'mon!" Makarov whine. "Surely you can make an exception for your dear, old grandfather! And former master of the guild!"

"Nope."

"Aw, c'mon!"

The two Dreyar men kept arguing as the rest of the S Class wizards descended the stairs. Natsu immediately bounded to Lucy, scooping her in his arms and spinning her around.

"I knew you'd get chosen!" he cheered.

"You did?" Lucy asked, genuinely surprised.

"Well, yeah!" he answered, kissing her enthusiastically on the lips. "You're gonna kill it! The rest of the candidates don't have a chance!"

"Well, I don't know if I'd say that," Lucy blushed.

"Congrats on the nom, Lucy," Gray said as he walked up to give his friend a high-five. Juvia already by his side.

"Thanks," she said. "I'm surprised you didn't get picked Juvia."

"Oh, it's fine," Juvia smiled. "I'm sure it's because I haven't been on as many jobs lately because I'm staying home with our little darlings."

"Oh, right," Lucy nodded. Juvia hardly went on any jobs anymore, content to simply be stay-at-home mommy. Lucy rang her hands together. She and Natsu usually took turns. She'd go on a job, then he'd go on one, and so on and so forth. Sometimes they'd have someone else watch the kids for a few days and go on a job together. Point was, a stay-at-home mommy Lucy was not. She bit the inside of her cheek. Had she really been on so many more jobs then Juvia. Was she gone from home that often? Maybe this wasn't a good sign. Still, she was already in the trials and she' couldn't say no. It was an honor to be chosen. Besides, she like the idea of being S class even if it was selfish.

"I...erm...I don't suppose you'd like to be my partner for the trials, would you?" Lucy asked shyly.

"Oh, of course I would!" Juvia smiled, shaking Lucy's hand. "This will be so much fun! We'll show all those others who their dealing with!"

 _Well, glad motherhood hasn't completely taken the edge out of her,_ Lucy thought.

"Sorry, Ever," Bixslow's voice came from behind them. Lucy turned to find Bixslow and Evergreen talking, Lisanna slung over Bixslow's shoulder.

"I know we're on the Thunder Legion together, but my Honey-Boo comes first so I'll have to partner up with her."

"'Honey-boo' would appreciate it if you put her down," Lisanna grumbled.

"Put her down," all the dolls floating about said.

"Hmph. Fine! Who wants to team up with you, anyways!"

Lucy couldn't help but chuckled at her slightly, though she did gaze a bit worriedly at Bixslow and Lisanna. They were quite a formative team. Beating them would not be a walk in the park.

"Aw, don't be upset, Dad," Azuka said from the table she sat at with her parents. "You can team up with me if you'd like."

Alzack's eyes brightened. "Really? You're not gonna be embarrassed by your old man tagging along?"

"Of course not!" Azuka smiled.

"Oh, that means Bisca's free!" Evergreen suddenly appeared next to the Connell family. "Bisca, can you team up with me? Please!?"

"Erm…" Bisca raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Go on, Mom, I won't hold it against you," Azuka smiled. "But I ain't gonna take it easy on you just because you're my mom, either!"

"I'd be ashamed if you did," Bisca smiled. "Alright, Evergreen, I'll take you up on your offer."

"Thank you!" Evergreen sighed.

 _Huh? Would not have put those two together,_ Lucy thought. _This could either go really good or really bad…As for Alzack and Azuka, well good grief, between the two of them nobody will be safe if the trials involve precision. Heck, if they really wanted to they could just hide in the trees and snipe the rest of us out!_

"Aw, c'mon, Wendy!" Eflman begged. "We've been on teams before. What's the problem now?"

"The problem is Romeo's in the trials, so I'll be teaming up with him," Wendy explained.

"C'mon! Just because he's your husband, you gotta-"

"Yup," Wendy nodded.

"But-"

"She's already taken, man, back off," Romeo shooed the larger man away and Elfman left in a huff.

 _Romeo and Wendy? Now there's a team to look out for!_

"Hey, Warren, what about you?" Elfman asked, approaching the shorter man.

"Who, me?" Warren asked.

"You haven't been chosen by anyone for the trials, have you?"

"Oh...um...well, no…"

"Great!" Elfman slapped him on the back. "You're my partner now!"

"I...am…?" Warren asked, cringing.

"There are more appropriate ways to ask someone to be your team mate, you imbecile," Freed sighed as he walked over to where Laki was having a drink.

"For example," he gave a slight bow. "Miss Olietta, would you do me the honor of being my partner for the S class trials."

Laki turned, blinked, then shrugged. "Sure, I'll take the honor upon myself.

"Thank you, I greatly appreciate it," Freed turned and glared at Elfman. "See?"

 _SMACK!_ Evergreen appeared out of nowhere and punched Freed in the face. "Do not belittle my husband, you pompous freak!"

 _Elfman and Warren….I'm probably okay there._ Lucy thought. _Freed and Laki though, they're gonna be tough to beat._

"Well, guess it's me and you pal," Jet said, slapping Droy on the back.

"I'm still bummed I didn't get picked," Droy whined.

 _Yeah, I'm totally safe with those two,_ Lucy thought.

"Mommy?" Lucy turned to find Nashi walking towards them, Layla gripping one of her hands, and Igneel gripping the other. "What did you win? Did you take some kind of test?"

"Oh," Lucy bent down to her children's level, holing out one arm when Layla let go of Nashi's hand to toddle to her side. "Well, you see Nashi, Mommy's going to go to try and get into S class."

"What's S class?" Nashi asked.

"It's a certain level you have to be at to qualify for big jobs," Natsu explained. "See, you've got regular wizards, and then you've got S-class. We're the ones who do all the cool jobs that are too dangerous for regualr wizards to go on."

"Cool!" Nashi said, eyes widening. "And Mommy's going to be one?"

"Maybe," Lucy said as Layla began bouncing next to her:

"Up, up, up," she begged. Lucy stood, setting Layla on her hip. "First I've got to pass the trials."

"What are the trials?" Nashi asked.

"They're like a big test to see if you're good enough for S-Class."

"Oh," Nashi nodded. "Can I go on the trials?"

Natsu and Lucy laughed. "Not yet, you're too little," Lucy said, ruffling her daughter's hair. "Maybe when you're older."

"Okay," Nashi sighed. "Daddy, are you going on the trials?"

"I've already been," Natsu said. "I've been S-Class since before you were born, kiddo."

"You have?" Nashi's eyes grew wide. "You must be really strong, Daddy!"

"Sure am," Natsu smiled.

"Can you teach me to be that strong?" Nashi asked hopefully.

"Sure, but it will still take you a while to get strong enough for S-Class," Natsu said, ruffling her head.

"Aw," Nashi pouted.

"Da-da!" Igneel called, grabbing onto his arm. Natsu chuckled, lifted Igneel up and set him on his shoulders. "Now, come on. We gotta get home so you're Mommy can start training."

"Can we train with you?" Nashi asked.

"Not this time," Natsu said. "You're not quite old enough for the type of training I'm talking about."

"Aw," Nashi pouted, crossing her arms. "But I wanna be like you guys."

"You will be, Firecracker," Natsu chuckled, ruffling her hair. "But you're not quite old enough yet."

They walked out of the Guild Hall and began to head home. By now word of the trial candidates had spread through out the town.

"...green Strauss and Lucy Dragneel are on there too," Lucy overheard a group of women sipping gourmet lattes at a cafe saying.

"Hmph!" one of them sniffed. "I never agreed with mothers going off and doing these kinds of things. I mean, can you imagine the impact on the children?"

 _Impact on children? I'm not taking them with me!_

"It must be sad," another one sighed. "To grow up with Mommy constantly gone."

 _I am not! I spend plenty of time with my children!_

"It's not like either of them are poor or single mothers, either," yet another woman said. "They have hardworking husbands to provide for them."

 _Oh, sure. Shame mom all you want, but no problem if dad wants to go off for a few days!_

"It's just selfish is what it is," the first woman said with a nod of her head. "Putting your own interests and desires over your children's well beings!"

 _I am not!_ Lucy gritted her teeth as she stormed ahead so she wouldn't have to listen.

"Luce?" Natsu asked, noticing her change in mood. She didn't reply, though.

She was not being selfish! This was just a test, that's all it was. Going off for one week to try and achieve an honor that most couldn't even dream of reaching was not selfish!

...Was it?

After all it was just a week, if that.

Then again, there had been a lot of "just a week" over the past six years. An out of town job here, an undercover mission there. It wasn't like she took job after job after job, though. She made sure to limit it to one long job every two months. That was the system she and Natsu had come up with. She'd take a longer mission one month, he'd take one the next. Sure, they took on shorter, one day jobs here and there as needed, maybe a weekend job when things were tight (or when they just wanted a weekend away, alone, without the kids).

Was she taking too much time away from home? She looked down at Layla sucking her thumb as Lucy carried her on her hip. She was only two. Igneel was only one. They were very young, maybe too young for her to be away so often…

...well, it wasn't like she did that when they were babies! She pretty much just stayed home the whole time she'd been nursing. Even then, though, she'd taken a day job here and there. She and Natsu even took a "weekend job" when Igneel was about six months.

That wasn't them being absentee parents, though! They'd been celebrating their sixth wedding anniversary! And after she'd been on bedrest for an entire pregnancy none-the-less. It was understandable that they'd want to get away for a few days, right?

Right?

Maybe she was being selfish with her time…

Speaking of which, where would they're children be with both her and Natsu away at the trials!?

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"They'll stay at the Guild Hall with a few of the adults like they always do. Not sure why you're so worried," Natsu said as he blocked a punch from Lucy with his palm, using the leverage to throw he to the ground. She quickly flipped back on her feet and took up a protective stance, ducking one of his kicks. He smirked in pride at her as he went for a punch. Her sparring had improved tremendously since she'd first started training with him all those years ago.

"Because I won't be one of those adults this time."

"So?"

"I just want to make sure our children will be taken care of while we're gone," Lucy said as she ducked down to dogde the blow then quickly stood up, knocking the top of her head into Natsu's chin. "Is that so wrong?"

"Ugh," Natsu rubbed his sore chin, barely managing to block Lucy's kick. He twisted his body around, grabbing her shin.

"No, that in itself isn't so bad," he answered as he pulled her off balance. She tumbled onto her back and he sat ontop of her, pinning her hands over her head as he straddled her. "Except I know there's something else going on."

"No there's not," Lucy insisted, bucking her hips and twisting them to knock him off balance. She then rolled so that she was now the one pinning him to the ground.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," Natsu said.

"You realize you're in a bad position to be pissing me off, right?" Lucy asked.

"Sure about that?" Natsu asked, drawing his legs up as close as he could with Lucy sitting on top of them. She realized what he was doing too late, as he kicked off, somersaulting back wards, knocking her awkwardly to the ground. She landed on her stomach. He grabbed her wrists, pinning them behind her back with one hand, and using the other to pin her head to the ground.

"Ergh," she grumbled as he let her go, standing up with a proudful smirk. She glowered at him, swinging her body around to kick his legs out from under him. He fell flat on his back, and she srpung, pinning him on his back once again, but making sure to dig her knees into his thighs so he couldn't pull that somersault trick again.

"Hey-" Before he could protest about how she'd cheated, or how he'd already won, she leaned down and kissed him.

"YUCK!" a loud shout came from a window of the house.

Natsu and Lucy both chuckled as they turned to find three pairs of eyes watching them.

"I think we have an audience," Lucy giggled, releasing her grip slightly to look at their children.

An evil smiled spread over Natsu's face as he seized his opportunity to flip her over and pin her to the ground.

"Nats-umph!"

He leaned down and kissed her too, although he was much more passionate and sloppy then Lucy had been, releasing her wrists to run his fingers through her hair, and letting himself lower ontop of her so that their bodies were smashed together.

"EW! GROSS!"

"YUCKY!"

"BLEH!"

The curtains to the livingroom quickly zipped shut as more cries of disgust rang out. Natsu and Lucy both laughed at how appalled their children were at their parents PDA.

"You three realize this is how you got here, right?" Natsu whispered, causing Lucy to gasp and smack him in the chest.

"Don't you think they're a little young for that conversation?"

Natsu chuckled at her, stroking her cheek. "Eh, probably. So, what's bothering you?"

"I told you, nothing," Lucy said. "I just wasn't expecting to be chosen for the trials, that's all.

"Why's that?" Natsu asked, brow furrowed. "Do you not want to be S Class."

"Of course I do," Lucy answered. "It's just...we still have young children. I would have thought since I'm taking care of them I wouldn't get chosen."

"Well, their my kids too and I'm still S class. Plus, Gray, Mirajane, Gajeel, Levy, and Laxus all have young children and they're in S Class. I don't think that has anything to do with it."

"I know, but you guys were S class before the kids came along."

"I don't follow…" he confused frown deepened.

Lucy sat up, gently nudging him to get off her, which he did, leaning back on his heals in a squat.

"Juvia said the reason she wasn't chosen for the trials this year was because she's spent so much time at home with hers and Gray's children that she hadn't gone on enough jobs to qualifiy."

"Okay…?" Natsu arched an eyebrow, not seeing the connection.

"If just got me thinking," Lucy continued. "Maybe I haven't been spending enough time with the kids. I mean, Juvia's and Levy are both stay-at-home moms. They may go on one job every six months. Mirajane is practically a stay-at-home mom, even if she's technically working as Laxus'...assistant? Co-guild master? Whatever her position is called. Maybe I should cut back on the jobs a bit."

"Well, let me ask you something?" Natsu said, crossing his legs under him and taking her hands in his. "Would you be happy being cooped up at home everyday?"

"Um…"

"Let me answer that for you. No. You wouldn't. You remember how crazy you went while on bedrest with Igneel?"

Lucy shuddered at the memories. "Yeah, but that was bedrest. I'd at least be able to move."

"Or how about all the time you were cooped up at home as a kid and teenager until you joined Fairy Tail?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah. But that's because everyone around me was always telling me what to do-"

"And you tried the stay-at-home mom thing when Nashi was little and you nearly went nuts," Natsu reminded her.

Lucy hung her head. "Yeah…I did…"

"Hey," Natsu set his hand under her chin and tilted her face towards him. "It's okay, you know? To not wanna spend all your time at home?"

"Shouldn't I, though?" Lucy asked. "I'm a mother, shouldn't I want to be with our children at all times? I mean, isn't that what moms do? Stay home, make cookies, fix boo-boos, that kind of thing? I mean, how many moms have you heard of going on adventures and crazy intense trials and leaving their kids for a week at a time?"

"I know of one who does that," Natsu smiled, stroking her cheek with a soft smile. "And she's the best mom I've ever known. Name's Lucy Dragneel."

"Natsu…" she sighed softly.

"Lucy, look at our kids," he gestured his head to the window where Nashi, Layla, and Igneel were peaking through the curtain. "They love you. They don't think any less of you because you go on a job here and there. I think we've done a pretty good job of taking care of them. They seem happy. You think they would be if Mommy was made and crazy all the time because she was cooped up at home all the time?"

The corner of Lucy's mouth curled up slightly. "I guess not."

"There, see?" he gently grabbed her by the waist and guided her into his lap. "It's all fine and dandy that Gray and Juvia, and Gajeel and Levy can make the whole stay-at-home mom thing work. And it's nice for Mirajane that her husband's Guild Master and got her a job as his second in command. I ain't guild master. Sorry, I can't do that."

Lucy chuckled

"I'm happy for them that they could make that work for them, but it doesn't work for us. And that's okay. Our kids are still happy and taken care of and, to be honest, I like it better this way."

"You do?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," Natsu smiled. "Because the woman I married isn't someone who just sits at home on the couch all day. I know that's not what stay-at-home moms do, but let's pretend for a moment they do."

Lucy giggled and nodded.

"The woman I married is someone who loves adventure. She's someone who can't be tied down. She's strong, independent, smart, ambitious, and hardworking. She's not one to just take hand outs. She works hard for what she has and has fought and struggled to get where she is now. It's that unbeatable spirit that's gotten her where she is now. It's one of the many things that made me fall in love with her."

"Natsu…" she gasped, heart aching a bit.

"Don't get me wrong," Natsu continued. "She's got a soft side too. She's kind, and loving, and supportive. She's one of the sweetest people I know. And I love that side of her. But I'd sure miss the adventurous side if it ever went away," he lovingly stroked her cheek.

She smiled and leaned into his touch.

"You're an awesome mother, Lucy. And I'm glad you're still kicking butt and taking name even after having kids. Not just because you are incredibly sexy when you do that-"

"Natsu!"

"-but because I want our girls to grow up knowing that they can be strong, and brave, and tough just like any other wizard. What better way for them to learn then to watch their mom go and make S Class."

"If I make it," Lucy said. "I've just made it into the trials, I haven't won yet."

"You will," Natsu gave her a tight hug. "No doubt about it. No c'mon, one more round before we get dinner ready."

He stood up and helped Lucy to her feet before taking two steps back and assuming a battle stance. As per usual, he swung first, but Lucy dogded it. The two became so focused on the sparring match they didn't pay any mind to the three children watching intently from inside.

"Wow, look at 'em go!" Nashi gasped.

"Dey cool!" Layla cheered as Natsu dodged another of Lucy's spin kicks, though he was unable to grab onto her leg this time.

Igneel pressed both hands against the glass, watching intently, cocking his head from one side to the other. Natsu ducked a punch from Lucy then, still crouching down, leaped forward, grabbing her by the waist and taking her to the ground. Igneel jumped, blinking at the manuver. He then grinned, his eyes narrowing as he turned, grabbed Layla by the waist and they both tumbled off the coffee table they'd been standing on to stare out the window.

"Ouch! Igneel!" Layla whined as her continued to lock his arms around her waist.

"Igneel!" Nashi shouted as she hopped down after her siblings. "You're not supposed to be sparring. You're still and baby!"


	20. S-Class Trials, Day 1

**S-Class Trials, Day One:**

"Hello, there, Dragneel kiddies!" Makarov called as Nashi, Layla, and Igneel raced inside the Guild Hall, their backpacks and sleeping bags slung over their shoulders.

"This'll be fun, Igneel!" Nashi said as she led her little brother by the hand. "It's like a super long sleep over party!"

"Sweep-Sweep parwy!" Igneel cheered, skipping along behind his oldest sister as Layla giggled, walking along beside them.

"You'll take care of our kiddos, right Gramps?" Natsu asked, arms crossed playfully.

"Of course," Makarov waved him off. "You kids go have fun!"

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to keep him in line," Kinana said as she walked up behind him.

"Aye, we will too!" Happy cheered as he, Carla, and Pantherlily landed in front of the Dragneel parents.

"Team Exceed has reported and is ready for duty," Pantherlily nodded, just before a chorus of:

"Uncle Lily!" rang out and he was tackled by the whole litter of kittens.

"Although, we might be busy enough just keeping our little ones out of trouble," Carla sighed.

The doors opened behind them and Elfman, Evergreen, and Lorelle walked in.

"Good grief!" Lucy said, eyes wide. "How much did you guys pack? It's only going to be a week. And we probably won't have much time to rest to be honest."

"Oh, this isn't for us," Evergreen said as she and Elfman set the large, sparkly luggage down. Evergreen knelt to Lorelle's side. "Now don't forget, this suit case has all your play clothes. And this one has your dress-up clothes. And this one has your toys. And this one has all your sleep stuff. And this has all your board games. And this one has your hair burshes and hair ties."

"Good grief!" Natsu muttered. "Each of ours got one back pack with clothes, toiletries, one stuffed animal, and a coloring book with pencils."

"Well, it's not our fault you had more than one child and can't afford the finer things for them," Evergreen scoffed.

"We can too! But I ain't spending a hundred jewel on an outfit they'll only be able to wear for a few months," Natsu shot back. "If that the way our kids are growing."

"Not to mention our crew likes finding new and creative ways to tear holes in every inch of fabric we put on them," Lucy sighed, gazing at the patch she'd recently added to Nashi's shorts.

"That too," Natsu nodded.

"That's what I try to tell her," Efman sighed. "But she insists upon all designer."

"Well, excccuuuussseee me for wanting to make sure our little muchkin has the best money can buy!" Evergreen flipped her hair in disgust. "Now where is my partner? I have to start getting ready!"

"Good luck, Mommy!" Lorelle waved.

"Guess I should start finding mine, too," Elfman sighed, walking off.

"Good luck, Daddy!" Lorelle cheered.

"Ooh, w'at all dat?" Layla asked as she toddled towards Lorelle's luggage.

"Don't touch it! You might get it dirty!" Lorelle snapped, causing Layla to jump back and pucker out her lower lip.

"Layla's not dirty!" Nashi snapped, making her parents swell in pride…

...before she added "Getting dirty is Igneel's thing."

Natsu and Lucy facepalmed.

"Well, she's not wrong," Natsu muttered, glancing at Igneel who, despite getting a bath before leaving the house and having been carried all the way to the Guild Hall, had still managed to get his face covered in dirt.

"He does have a certain talent when it comes to that," Lucy nodded.

"Ah, that's just being a little boy," Gray's voice came as he and the rest of the Fullbuster's walked into the Guild Hall.

"Nashi!" Storm called, running to his friend.

"Storm!" Nashi waved back before storm reached her and gave her a hug.

"A-pfffttttt!" Igneel stuck his tongue out at Meeko and blew a raspberry.

Meeko made of face of disgust and spat back.

"Don't you two start!" Lucy snapped, crossing her arms at her son who frowned back at her.

"Betcha I can read the steps before you can!" Storm challenged Nashi.

"Nuh-uh!" Nashi insisted, taking off, Storm neck-in-neck with her. Igneel giggled and toddled after them, trying his best to keep up.

Juvia set Meeko down, but only to have Bianca wrap her arms around is middle and lift him up.

"Bianca, put him down," Gray said. "He can walk by himself."

Bianca huffed in disappointment, but did as she was told.

Lorelle began unpacking her things, pulling out a doll and brushing her hair.

"Pwetty!" Layla said, drawing nearer to look.

"No! Mine!" Lorelle said, holding the dool to her chest.

Layla puckered her lower lip out again.

"She just lookin'!" Bianca snapped, walking to Bianca's side as she held Meeko's hand and held her other out to Layla. "C'mon Layla. I gots some dolls you can play with."

"Okay," Layla whimpered, taking Bianca's hand and letting the older girl lead her off.

"You don't wanna play with stinky Lorelle anyways," Bianca stated his a nod.

"I'm not stinky!" Lorelle shouted.

"Are too!" Bianca shouted over her shoulder as she led Layla and Meeko away. "And you're mean too!"

"Bianca, be nice," Juvia scolded.

"But she's not nice!" Bianca insisted.

"That doesn't mean you can be mean back," Juvia said. Bianca sighed, but nodded and kept walking.

Juvia let out her own sigh as she watched her daughter. "We've been having some attitude problems with that one lately."

"Well, she gets it honest," Natsu said, shooting a glare towards Gray.

"What are you looking at, charcoal breath?"

"Nothing, brain freeze."

"Honestly, you two can be so childish sometimes," Lucy grumbled.

"Sometimes?" Gajeel's voice asked. Everyone turned to see him and Levy walking in, a twin seated on either of Gajeel's shoulders. "Salamander and Ice boy are always childish, aren't they?"

"Like you've got room to talk?" Gray asked.

"Just sayin'," Gajeel shrugged, causing both of his daughters to giggle. He smiled up at them before bending down and letting them hop off. "Alright, rugrats. Play nice with the other kids and don't start no fights!"

"Looking as you, Sephy," Levy said, turning to Persephone with a motherly warning look.

Persephone sighed. "Yes, Mommy."

"Like I said, no starting fights," Gajeel pointed a warning finger at the twins. Then grinned and leaned closer, setting his hand to the side of his mouth to shiled it from Levy's prying eyes. "But if one of the other kids starts a fight, you two finish it, 'kay?"

"Gajeel!" Levy scolded, whacking him on the back of the head with her bag.

"Te-he!" he chuckled standing to his feet. "Pump that iron, Koree," He held out his fist, covering it in metal scales. Koree did the same to her hand and bumped it against her father's.

"Persephone, screen-five!" Gajeel held his hand above his head. Persephone cast a screen in the shape of a hand and bashed it into her father's palm.

"Atta girls, now go have fun!" Gajeel said with a smile, ruffling their hair before they took off to catch up with Nashi and Storm who now seemed to be playing some sort of game of tag with Charlie and Fin. Cato and Willa had also joined in the game, as the Dreyars had arrived earliest of all, being Guild Masters. Igneel still raced to keep up with them, tripping every now and then, but getting up quickly to rejoin the chase.

"Sephy! Koree!" A small voice called as Milo flew to their side.

"Milo!" Koree cheered, hugging her kitty friend, while Persephone opted to just scratch him behind the ear.

"So, is everyone else here?" Levy asked.

"Not yet, still waiting on the Conell's, Conbolts, and Fernandezes," Lucy answered.

"Not anymore," Erza's voice came from behind them.

They turned to find Erza and Jellal un-strapping the triplets from their carriers. The minute they were free the three two-year-olds tackled Roman, cheering:

"Pig-back ride! Pig-back ride!"

"I can't give you all piggy back rides at once!" Roman shouted as he collapsed to the floor under all the weight, his three siblings giggling in fun at the tumble.

"Minette, Eva, Von, get off your brother," Erza scolded. The trio obeyed just as Maisie landed next to Roman's head, setting a concerned paw to his cheek.

"You okay, Ro-Ro?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Roman grunted as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Ah, Roman's tough. He's taken worse stumbles than that, haven't ya?" Natsu said, holding otu a fist for the little boy to bump. Roman grinned, nodded, bumped Natsu's fist, then turned to Erza.

"Can I go play with them, Mommy?" he asked, pointing to the rest of the Birthday Gang.

"Of course, go have fun," Erza smiled and Roman scampered off.

"So, Jellal, what are you doing here?" Gary asked. "Thought Crime Sorciere had a case they were working."

"We do," Jellal nodded. "But we've hit a bit of a snag. Nothinn we can't handle, just awaiting clearance to investiagte from a town's mayor. But I thought I could help keep an eye on the little ones while waiting. Erza told me you're a bit short on available baby-sitters this year."

"Thanks, man. Appreciate it," Natsu grinned.

"Is that everyone?" Laxus called from the stage as the Conbolts and Connells walked in. All present glanced about, nodding when it seemed there was no one missing.

"Alright, then, let's get going!" Laxus called, motioning with his hand towards the back door.

"Say, Laxus?" Lucy asked as all participating in the trials began to file towards the door. "You haven't said where we're going for the trials this year."

"I know," Laxus smiled mischivously as he opened the door for the group.

"Good luck, Mommy!" Nashi called, waving enthusiastically. "I just know you're gonna win!"

"Thanks, sweetie," Lucy smiled as she waved back.

Freed, who was the last of the group, closed the door behind him, leaving Jellal, Kinana, and Makarov alone with 15 children.

"Now, then," Makarov smiled as he stood up, pulling something out of his pocket. He quickly blew it up to reveal it was a ball. "Who'se up for a game of kick ball?"

"Me!" all the children cheered.

"Um, sir, are you sure that's such a good idea?" Kinana asked.

"Oh, come now! They're just kids, what could they possibly hurt?" Makarov asked. "Boys vs. Girls! Get in your teams!"

"But there are more girls than boys!" Storm shouted.

"Oh, well, guess we'll have to fix that," Makarov nodded. "Jellal, get in there!"

"What? I don't remember agreeing to this," Jellal protested.

"Roman? Minette? Eva? Von?" Makarov asked, to which all the Fernandez children rushed up to their father and put on their best pouting faces.

"Pppplllleeeeaaaasssseeee!"

Jellal blinked a few times, then turned and glared at Makarov. "How dare you use my own children against me?"

"Come on, Daddy, it's fun!" Roman cheered, grabbing his father's hand and leading him to the boy's team.

"We still need two more to make it even!" Cato shouted.

"Happy and Pantherlily reporting for duty!" Happy said as he flew down in front of Cato, Saluting, Pantherlilly by his side.

"Alright, now we're even!" Storm cheered.

"Come along children," Carla said as she beckoned her kittens to her side. "Let's cheer them on."

"Yeah, go Daddy!" Charlie shouted.

"No, go girls!" Willa cheered.

"Yes, go ladies!" Carla nodded.

"Yeah!" Maisie called from where she was seated in her mother's lap.

"Traitosr!" Happy playfully snapped, making his mate and daughters laugh.

"Don't worry, we'll cheer for you, Daddy!" Milo called, and arm around Charlie and Fin's shoulders.

"Yeah!" Fin agreed.

"Alright," Makarov called. "Everyone get in your teams! I'll be the pitcher!"

"No fair, they've got three grown-ups on their team!" Lorelle whined once she saw who exactly was on which team.

"It's okay," Koree cheerfully reassured her, patting her on the shoulder. "We've got Nashi!"

Nashi grinned mischivously, looking eerily like her father as she popped her knuckles.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Kinana muttered as she helplessly watched on.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Alright, stop!" Laxus held out his arm.

Lucy's brow furrowed in confusion. So far they'd just been walking about aimlessly in the forest behind the Guild Hall.

"I'm gonna need all the candidates and their partners to be blindfolded," Laxus pulled a bundle of blindfolds from his pocket.

"What?" Lucys arched an eyebrow as Laxus tossed one to her.

"I'm not sure I like this," Juvia muttered as she caught her blindfold.

"Me either," Lucy answered, though she still tied hers in place.

She could hear someone walking and stopping in front of her. Probably Laxus making sure her blind fold was in place. She supposed she passed because she couldn't see anything and she could hear him walking on past her.

"Alright, just give us a few minutes to get set up," Laxus finally stated.

 _Set up for what?_ Lucy wondered, just as she felt someone grab her hands, and then a bursting rush of wind past her that threatened to tear her skin off. As soon as it had started it stopped. Even with the blindfold on Lucy felt dizzy. Still, she knew exactly what had happened.

"Mest?" she asked, but got no answer. A few seconds later she heard a rushing noise next to her.

"Mest?"

"Lucy?"

"Juvia?"

"What's going on?"

"I've got not idea."

"Don't take your blindfolds off yet!" Laxus ordered from somewhere. Lucy noticed his voice sounded a lot more echoey though. In fact all their voices did. Where were they?

After a few more seconds, they heard Laxus speak again.

"Thanks a million, kid. But I'm afraid you'll have to go back now."

"Don't call me kid," Mest's very distant sounding voice replied.

"Alright, you can take your blind folds off now."

Lucy removed hers and looked about her. All she saw were smooth, round, stone walls reaching up, and up, and up.

"As you can see you've all been dumped into twenty foot tall craters," Laxus explained. Lucy looked and saw, what looked like him standing next to her and Juvia. She could tell it wasn't the real him, though, because he was completely see through. It was a thought projection, and juding by how translucent it was, he likely had one in each crater. She assumed each team was in a different on because she and Juvia were the only ones in this one.

"Your first task is to get out of these craters and make it to base camp. Simple enough, I'm sure you can all do it," Laxus stated with a shrug. "You have until sun down today. Good luck."

"That's it?" Lucy asked. Surely this had to be some kind of trick. These were the S friggin Class Trials. No way it would be that easy.

"Yup, that's it," Laxus answered. "Like I said, should be simple enough. Oh, and by the way-"

"An there it is," Lucy grumbled.

"All of our S-Class wizards are waiting up top for you. They'll be doing everything they can to tray and stop you from reaching camp. Once you get here you're safe and will have completely passed the first task. Until then, though, all bets are off. Can't tell you who's where. I didn't assign them to a particular crater or team. I just told them to keep you from getting to camp. So, you might be lucky and not have one sitting around waiting for you to climb on out. Or...you could have all eight of them. I don't know. I left the details up to them, so choose your next few steps carefully. Good luck! See you when you get here, if you get here."

And with that Laxus' thought projection disappeared.

"Well, we're definately not getting up that way," Lucy declared, pointing up the rock walls as she reached for her keys. "Open, gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"At your service, Princess," Virgo said as she appeared.

"Virgo, I need you to dig us a tunnel out of here, but make sure it's long, make the descent up go as slow as you can so we can get as far away from here as possible. And so you can keep us under ground as long as possible. Knowing Natsu he'll be trying to track me by my scent just so he can make sure he's the one to go up against me."

"Right away, Princess," Virgo said as she began to dig.

"Well, this certainly is a clever strategy," Juvia said as she followed along behind Lucy in the tunnel. "And you thought it up so quickly. And can see why Laxus chose you."

"Thanks," Lucy blushed, as she gazed down at the blindfold in her hand. It looked like just a plain, white handkerchief. Still, she put it away in her pocket. This was the S-Class Trials. You never knew what could be a hint or clue to help you succeed.

It felt like they spent an eternity in the tunnel. Lucy knew she had told Virgo to go slow, but this was a little ridiculous. Still, at least they were bound to make it far away from the starting point so their chances of hitting any resistance were slim. Well, slimmer.

After what seemed like an eternity she finally spotted sunlight.

"We're here, Princess," Virgo announced as she bowed at the newly dug entrance of the tunnel.

"Thanks, Virgo," Lucy sighed as she and Juvia climbed out. They seemed to be in some kind of abandoned quarry. There was nothing but rocky cliff faces and gravel piles all around them.

"You can go back now, if you want," Lucy said.

"You sure?" Virgo's eyes narrowed.

"Why?" Lucy asked, suddenyl concerned.

"Duck," Virgo said, grabbing both of the women by the head and forcing them to bend down. Lucy felt a burst of heat from behind her and glanced up to see a fire ball zoom over her head.

"Aw, crap!" she groaned.

"I knew you were going to use, Virgo!" Natsu's voice called from behind her. She whirled about to see her husband sauntering towards her, flames ignited in both palms. "Don't think just because you're my wife it means I'll go easy on you."

Lucy smirked as she pulled out another key. "Wouldn't have it any other way. Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

Loke appeared, already in battle position. "Regulus Light!"

"Fire Dragon, Iron Fist!"

The two men's fists collided, causing a shock wave that sent dust and gravel shooting into the air. Lucy pulled out her whip, popping it so that it wrapped around Natsu's wrist. She gave it a tight tug to pull him off balance. Or, that was the idea. Before she had a chance, he gave to whip a quick tug, pulling her towards him. She leaned back far enough to nearly knock herself off balance as she ducked under his kick. Loke grabbed onto his ankle, giving it a twist that spun Natsu in the air.

"Water slicer!" Juvia shouted, sending two spouts his way. He somer saulted and dodged to attacks, landing to his feet by the end of it.

"Fire Dragon, Roar!"

Juvia dropped down onto her stomach, covering her head with her hands to dodge the attack. Even then the back of her dress got a bit cinged.

With his attention focused on Juvia, he didn't have time to dogde the Lucy kick to the back of his head, knocking him onto his side.

"I thought you said you weren't going to go easy on me?" Lucy teased.

Natsu jumped back to his feet, smiling wickedly as he made a punch for it. She dodged out of the way by side-stepping and turning. It was just enough that his fist didn't come in contact with her face, but not so far that he was fortunate enough not to let his stomach come in contact with her jabbing elbow. His body unwillingly curled up, making it easy for her to pop her fist up into his chin. She reach up wth her other hand to grab him by his hair with the intention of throwing him to the ground. He, however, snapped his hands up, clamping them around her wrist. With one tug he'd thrown her on her back and had his foot against her chest.

"Did I ever tell you how hot you are when you're fighting?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Lucy answered, before shouting. "Virgo, now!"

Two chains sailed towards Natsu, wrapping around him, pinning his arms to his torso before pulling him back to his knees.

"I dunno," he shrugged, grinning up at her as she jumped to her feet. "It got me three kids, didn't it?"

Lucy's eyes narrowed as he pulled her whip back out, popping it behind her to make sure there were no knots.

"Hm," Natsu looked down at the chains holding him down, then back to his wife standing over him with a whip. "I know I should probably be concerned right now, but in all honesty I'm kinda turned on."

"I told you flattery will get you nowhere!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh, well. Worth a shot," he shrugged, setting his entire body on fire and bursting the chains into molten, ashy, shards around him with a jerk of his arms, standing back to his feet. He charged towards her again. She barely dogded the attack, feeling a slight burn as he slipped past her.

"Water Cyclone!" Juvia shouted before a tornado of water struck Natsu, extiguishing the flames covering his body and sending him flying a few feet away. He, of course, landed squarely on his feet, but he did rub his side that had recieve the brunt of the attack with a look of discomfort on his face.

Even without her commanding him, Loke took advantage of this new weakness, by striking Natsu in his sore side with a Regulus Light punch.

Lucy told her self to stop feeling bad. These were the S Class trials. This was what she was supposed to be doing! Besides, it was Natsu, he could take it. Still, she couldn't help the slight gnawing at her stomach as she popped her whip, catching it around his anle and giving it a tug to send him face-planting into the ground. She jumped, setting her foot into his back as she grabbed both of his arms and held them up behind him, not enough to seriously hurt him, but enough that he wouldn't try and thrash about to get away.

"Pinned ya!" she shouted, before recoiling with a loud "Ouch!" at the burning sensation that charred her palms.

He used his fire magic to propel him back on his feet, causing his body to pop up like a rake that had been stepped on. The back of his head cracked her in the nose, sending her stumbling a few steps back. She blinked to clear away the stars blinking in her vision, barely having time to dodge a fire kick.

"Water Nebula!"

One minute Natsu was there. The next he was gone, replaced by two spinning pillars of water.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he shouted as he spun around in the jets of water, bouncing against the ground a few times before finally stopping. He quickly jumped back up, unphased.

Lucy suddenly got an idea.

"Juvia, do that again!" she called.

"Water Nebula!" Juvia shouted, conjuring the spell back up again. Lucy pulled out a key and stuck it into the water.

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to creative with how you call me!" Aquarius shouted as she appeared.

"Hey, remember when I went on a year long trek to find your key?" Lucy countered.

"Fine," the spirit grumbled as she raised her urn.

"Oh, crap!" Natsu muttered before he was blasted away by a-

"Torrent!"

"YIKE!" Natsu shouted as he flew about, oh, ten? Fifteen? Twenty feet into the air before bouncing against the ground about six times, finally skiiding to a painful stop agaist the gravelly ground.

"Oof!" he groaned as the full impact of the pain hit him. "That's gonna haunt me tomorrow morning!"

He slowly pushed himself up onto his feet. By the time he stood though, Lucy was long gone, having used her opportunity to escape. Not the tactic he would have used. He would have wanted the fight to continue. But the objective wasn't to necesarrily defeat him, or any of the S-Class wizards. It was to get to the base camp before anyone could take her out. Lucy knew that. Therefore, that was her goal, and she was going to achieve it the simplest way she could, which meant running when she had the chance.

He let out a deep, painful exhale as he leaned against his knees. She probably would have gotten him down eventually anyways. Especially after that last attack! As much as he hated to admit it, that hurt! They'd all gotten a good swing or two in on him, actually: Lucy, Juvia, Loke, Virgo, Aquarius-

Holy smokes, she'd called three spirits at once!

He smiled as she straightened himself back up, taking deep breath through his nose. He could still catch a whiff of her sent, so he guessed that meant he should go after her. He wouldn't be going fast though. Good grief, that hurt! The rest of the S-Class wizards, as far as he knew, were still waiting at the craters. Only he had slipped off, knowing what Lucy's strategy would be. She was pretty much home free at this point. Now if she could just figure out where the base camp was before sundown…

Oh, who was he kidding. Of course she would figure it out! It was Lucy!

He smirked in pride as he walked along. "That's my girl!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Lorelle, I'm sorry, but the rules are rules, honey," Makarov said as he stood over the screaming child. "Cato tagged you, so you're out."

"But he messed up my hair!" Lorelle sobbed, pointing at Cato. "Gramps, put him out because he's mean! Not me!"

"I didn't mean to," Cato said, head hung in shame. "I was just trying to tag you out."

"But I don't wanna be out! I wanna win!" Lorelle flopped dramatically on her back and kicked her legs.

"Oh, good grief! You act like he tried to kill you!" Farrah scolded, arms crossed as she stood on second base. "Besides, the girls are still in the lead."

"Yeah, so why you cryin'?" Nashi asked from where she was waiting at home plate. "Now stop whining so I can have my turn!"

"But I don't wanna be out!" Lorelle lamented.

"I think it might be time for this one to take a time out," Kinana said as she scooped Lorelle up and brought her over to a bench where she could scream out her temper tantrum.

Jellal just shook his head as he watched Lorelle kick her legs and beat her fists in defiance from where he sat with the younger boys He, Igneel, Meeko, and Von were sitting this round out. Cato, Roman, and Storm were guarding the bases. Happy and Pantherlily were both in the out field.

Kinana set Lorelle in a chair, and the child just dramatically dropped to the floor, kicking her legs and beating her fists.

"Good grief," Jellal rolled his eyes. Normally it wouldn't bother him as much. Young children threw temper tantrums. It happened. Heavens knew he'd had to deal with some pretty ugly ones from his four. It was just that this was daily thing for Lorelle. It happened multiple times a day, actually. Any time one little thing didn't go her way…

"Alright, I guess we'll just keep playing without her," Makarov shrugged. "Ready Nashi?"

"Yeah!" she cheered.

"Go long!" Pantherlily shouted, both he and Happy running as far back as they could as Makarov rolled the ball towards Nashi.

 _Pow!_ Everyone jumped at the sound as the ball flew into the air, well over everyone's head. Nashi and Farrah both took off running.

"I got it! I got it!" Happy shouted as he flew up and held his arms out for the ball-

-only to have it smash into him and flatten him against the ceiling.

"I don't got it…"

By now Farrah had rounded home plate.

"That's nine points for the girls!" Kinana called.

"C'mon, someone tag Nashi out! One more point and the girls win!" Storm shouted as Nashi rounded first plate and began heading for second.

"On it!" Pantherlily called as he snatched the ball out of the air and threw it towards Nashi. She dropped down, sliding under the ball to second, the ball going over her head and bonking Storm in the face.

"I said tag Nashi, not me!" he shouted.

Nashi stepped on second and then began running towards third.

"I've got it!" Roman shouted, grabbing the ball, and then jumping in front of Nashi to block her. She slipped to one side, setting her hands on Roman's shoulders and cart wheeling over him, touching third and heading to home plate.

"Go, Nashi, go!" Layla squealed, jumping up and down in excitment.

"You've almost got it!" Farrah encouraged.

"We're gonna win! We're gonna win!" Minette and Eva cheered, hugging each other and jumping up and down in place.

"But I wanted to be the one to make us win!" Lorelle cried from where she was still in time-out.

"Cato!" Roman shouted, throwing him the ball.

Cato caught it, and went to tag Nashi with it, but she slid underneath him, between his legs, and right to home plate.

"SAFE!" Makarov shouted.

"That's ten points! The girls win!" Kinana announced.

Squeals and cheers errupted as all of the girls tackled Nashi with hugs and congratulations.

"Aw, man!" Storm lamented, snapping in disappointment.

"We lost?" Roman asked, disappointed.

"And we only got six points for the whole game," Cato crossed his arms.

"Well, what can we say, that girls got a lot of power behind her kicks," Happy muttered as he landed next to the three boy. "I should know…"

"Not to mention she can duck and weave with the best of them," Pantherlily added as he joined his team. "Don't be disappointed boys. You played well. Nashi's just a formidible opponent."

"Yay, Na'sissy!" Igneel clapped from where he was seated in Jellal's lap.

"No, Igneel. You is on our team!" Von protested. "You not supposed to cheer for her!"

Igneel just grinned and pointed at Nashi. "Na'sissy!"

"Pfft!" Meeko spat in disappointment, clearly catching on that whatever was going on, his group lost.

"Pfft!" Igneel spat back.

"Don't you two start," Jellal warned, setting Igneel on one side of him and Meeko on the other. As he turned his back to Igneel to set Meeko down, Igneel slipped off the bench and toddled towards Nashi.

"Na'sissy, yay!" he clapped again as he reached her. Nashi pushed herself out of the dog pile of squealing girls and held her arms out to Igneel.

"Did you see me win, Igneel?" she asked as she picked him up.

"Na'sissy go zoom!" Igneel cheered throwing his arms up in excitement.

"Hey, aren't you on our team?" Storm asked.

"Yeah, why are you so happy?" Roman asked.

Igneel just smiled and patted Nashi on the cheek. "Na'sissy big sissy!"

"Just 'cuz she's your big sister doesn't mean you have to be happy for her," Storm pouted.

"Wow, the baby's a better sport than all of you. So sad," Nashi shook her head in disgust as she bounced Igneel up so she could get a better grip on his waist and keep him from slipping out of her arms.

Layla giggled as she ran to her siblings side. "Roman, Cato, and Storm are big cwy babies, aren't dey?"

"No we're not!" the three boys shouted.

"I think you are," Persephone smirked, hands on her hips.

"It's not our fault Nashi's the best kick ball player!" Koree cheered.

"Yeah!" Layla nodded.

"La-La!" Igneel said as he pointed to Layla, oblivious to the arguement going on around him.

"It's just 'cuz we went easier on her," Storm insisted, arms crossed. "I'm still stronger than her."

"What did you say?" Nashi asked, brow furrowed.

"I said I'm stronger than you!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"You're just embarrassed you got beaten by a girl!"

"No I'm not! I am too stronger!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine!" Storm hopped up to a table and slammed his elbow against it. "Arm wrestling!"

Nashi's eyes narrowed. "Hold my brother!" she declared, practically dropping Igneel in Koree's arms, who just stared awkwardly at him.

"Yeah, get 'im Nashi!" Persephone cheered.

"Nas'i gonna win again!" Layla declared, dancing with excitement.

Koree didn't join in the cheering, but instead just stared awkwardly at the toddler boy chewing on his fingers as he sat in her arms.

"Um...hi?" she said.

Igneel smiled, giggled, and booped her on the nose with his slobbery hand.

"Ugh, that's just gross!" Koree lamented as she repositioned Igneel on her hip to wipe her face off.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"So...any idea where we're going?" Juvia asked as she and Lucy continued trekking through the quarry.

"No," Lucy admitted. "Ugh! Everything looks the same! We could be going in circles for all I know."

"Laxus didn't give any clues as to where the camp is, did he?"

"No," Lucy sighed looking about. "Maybe we should try getting up higher," she pointed to one of the rocky cliff faces. "Maybe we can spot it from up there."

"Certainly better than wandering about aimlessly," Juvia nodded as she and Lucy headed for the cliff face.

Lucy wandered along the bottom of it, feeling along the wall until she found a good place to grip on.

"Try and follow along behind me and do exactly as I do," she said to Juvia as she pulled herself up. "Last thing either of us need is a rockslide falling on us."

"Agreed," Juvia nodded, waiting until Lucy got a bit higher before climbing up behind her. Lucy winced as she kept climbing. Granted, the burns on her hands from the fight with Natsu weren't bad. She'd gotten worse handling Nashi's temper tanrrums. Still, they were making the climb harder than it needed to be. That, and since her skin was already damaged it made it easier for it to crack and cut, meaning by the time she reached the top there was a thin coat of blood on her palms. Not letting a little thing like that stop her, though, she wiped her hands off on her shorts and then reched down to help Juvia up.

"Here, gotcha" she said as she pulled her friend up she looked about to see where they were.

"Thank you," Juvia said as she reahed the top and looked behind Lucy, brow furrowing in confusion. "Lemon trees?"

Lucy turned. Sure enough there was a lemon orchard right behind them, the yellow fruits waving lazily in the wind.

"A quarry and a lemon orchard?" she crossed her arms, chewing on the inside of her mouth as she thought.

"That's a bit of an odd mix," Juvia said, cocking her head to one side.

"Yeah...a bit too odd..." Lucy stated.

"What do you mean?" Juvia asked.

"Laxus didn't bring us all the way out here just for the aesthetic," Lucy said. "There's gotta be a reason he chose this spot…"

She pondered for a little while longer, then her eyes brightened as she ran for one of the trees, snatching a lemon off of it and tearing one of the ends away with her teeth.

"Goodness, if you're that hungry we could stop of lunch!" Juvia said.

"No, no, no," Lucy shook her head, grimacing fromt he tartness of the fruit as she pulled her blindfold out. "Not that," she began to squeeze the lemon juice onto her blindfold.

"Um...what are you doing?" Juvia asked.

"Lemon juice and heat can make some invisible inks visible," Lucy explained. "I think there's something on our blindfolds that'll tell us where the base camp is. Why else would he have given these to us? I mean, yeah being blindfolded was a cool touch, but he didn't have to do that. He could have just had Mest brought us there with out eyes open and it would have been the same."

"Yes, I suppose that's true," Juvia nodded.

"Not to mention he didn't give us any clues to where the base camp is in his little speech," Lucy continued as she pulled another lemon off, bit off the end, grimaced at the taste and began squeezing more juice onto the handkerchief. "The trials are hard to pass, true, but not impossible. That tells me that our blindfolds are the key to finding base camp."

Lucy squeezed about three more lemons onto the rag until it was soaked, she then balled it up in her fists and puffed hot breaths of air onto it. After a few more puffs she unfolded it and held it up. Sure enough, on the cloth was a map.

"Look at that!" Juvia cheered. "Oh, Lucy you're a genius!"

"I know," she smiled as she examined the map. "So here are the craters...and this is the orchard…" she pointed at the rather large cluster of trees on the map"...this must be where we fought Natsu, which means we're somewhere around here...which means…" she trailed her finger across the map towards a small creek going through the orchard about a mile from them. Next to the creek was an X

"...the base camp actually isn't that far from here!" Lucy pointed to the spot marked with an X. "What luck!"

"We might be the first ones there!" Juvia said.

"Let's hope," Lucy smiled as she stood up and she and Juvia began walking towards the camp. As they continued along she flipped her handkerchief over, just to check something before the ink became invisible again.

Her hunch was correct. There was writing on the back of her handkerchief. It wasn't complete, though. All the words were cut off in the middle.

That meant whatever this was she'd need other handkerchiefs to read it. She shurgged and stored the blindfold away. At least she had a good idea what the second task was going to involve.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Aw, man!" Cato lamented as Nashi pinned his hand to the table.

"Ha! I beat all of you!" Nashi cheered, pointing to Storm, Roman, and Cato.

"Nashi strong!" Layla cheered as she watched on with wide eyes.

"You bet I am!" Nashi smiled, ruffling Layla's hair.

"Alright," Farrah grinned as she sat down across from Nashi, thinking she saw a flicker of fear in the younger girl's eyes as she held out her hand. "My turn."

"Erm...okay," Nashi said, reaching her hand out.

"Why'd you try to beat her at arm wrestling, Storm?" Bianca asked, a look of disgust on her face. "You can't even beat m-"

"SH!" Storm snapped, slamming a hand over her mouth. He then recoiled a look of disgust on his face. "Did you just lick me!?"

"Yup," Bianca answered, a smug smile on her face.

"Gross, Bianca! Why would you do that!?"

Meeko laughed as he pointed at Storm.

"Oh, what do you want, diaper boy?" Storm asked, annoyed.

"S'orm funny!" Meeko cheered, clapping his hands.

Storm just glowered in annoyance. "You guys stink!"

"Alright," Persephone rang her hands in excitment as Farrah and Nashi locked hands.

"One, two, three, go!"

 _Slam!_ In less than a second Farrah had pinned Nashi's arm to the table.

"Whoa!" Storm gasped, eyes wide.

"Hmph," Farrah smirked. "You're strong. But you're not the strongest yet."

"Ow," Nashi cringed as she rubbed the back of her hand.

"Man, your sister's kinda scary," Roman whispered to Cato.

"You don't have to live with her," Cato muttered.

"What?" Farrah asked.

"I said nothing!" Cato shouted a little too quickly.

"Can you take your slobbery brother back now?" Koree asked, holding Igneel, who was now chewing on his foot, out to Nashi.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Laxus tapped his foot to the song he was listening to through his magic headphones as he waited. Geez, once the planning part was done, Guild Master's part of the trials were kinda boring. All he had to do was just wait for them to show up. If they did. It wasn't even noon, so he wasn't worried yet. Surely some of them would make it to the camp. Right? He hadn't made the first task too hard, had he?

Eh, it was the S-Class Trials. They were supposed to be hard.

He went back to humming along to the music when he felt the ground rumble.

 _Splash!_ Laxus jumped to his feet, just in case it was an enemy, but smiled when he saw a water wizard helping a celestial wizards out of the creek.

"You alright, Lucy?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah, just didn't expect the bank to be so slippery."

"Well, well, well," Laxus said as he pushed his headphones back and approached Lucy. "Gotta admit, I was kinda expecting Freed to be the first back,. Finding incrypted messages are kind of his thing, but I had you pinned for second."

"Hmph!" Lucy crossed her arms, a playful scowl on her face. "Maybe you should underestimate me so much, _Master."_

Laxus chuckled. "Guess not. Well, congrats, you've passed the first task."

Lucy squeed slightly as she bounced with excitement.

"Sit back, relax, you've earned it," Laxus said, sitting down and placing his headphones back in place. "I gotta feeling it's going to be a while before someone else shows up."

Lucy nodded, looking about camp for the medical kit so she could patch up her hands. Laxus glanced over, a bit concerned when he saw her sit down with the kit in her hands. He soon found it was nothing serious, though. Still, he couldn't help but let out a loud:

"Ooh! Someone's gonna be on the couch when he gets home!" when he saw the burns, making both Lucy and Juvia laugh.

It actually wasn't too long before Freed and Laki appeared, Freed a bit peeved he hadn't come in first. Wendy and Romeo showed up about an hour after them, gasping for breath and trembling slightly.

"So, who did you run into?" Freed asked.

"Cana," Romeo shuddered. "I am never looking at poker the same way again!"

"She trapped me in a card and taunted Romeo with it!" Wendy shouted.

"I was so scared to use any of my fire," Romeo lamented, eyes a little watery. "I was scared I was going to burn up Wendy!"

"Aw, it's okay honey, I'm here and I'm fine," Wendy assured him.

"So, how'd you get out?" Lucy asked.

"I had to steal the card away from her," Romeo said. "And that was no picnic, let me tell you."

"Just goes to show how strong you've gotten, kid," Laxus said, pulling a bottle out of his pack and passing it to Romeo. "Sit down. Have a drink. Something tells me you need it."

"I'm gonna need more than one," Romeo muttered, making everyone laugh.

Evergreen and Bisca were next, both bragging about they had managed to overpower Levy with their combined gunslinger and fairy bomb attacks.

Azuka and Alzack came next, both panting heavily.

"Uh-oh, who'd you hit?" Laxus asked.

"Gajeel," Azuka said. "When he says no bullet can break those scales of his, he meant it."

"I finally pegged him in the eye with one," Alzack said. "Barely did any damage, of course, but it did stun him long enough for us to run."

"Run is right, you guys look wiped," Romeo said.

"That's one way to put it," Azuka nodded collapsing to the ground.

Lisanna and Bixslow made it just before sunset, all covered in slices and cuts.

"Erza?" everyone asked at once.

"What gave it away?" Bixslow asked. "All our slash wounds or the look of doom and despair in our eyes?"

"How on earth di you guys get away?" Lucy asked.

"Flew," Bixslow. "I spent an hour being carried around like a sack of potatoes by Lisanna in her bird form. It was humiliating!"

"It worked, didn't it?" Lisanna asked just as the sun set. They were the last group to appear.

 _That means two group are already out,_ Lucy thought.

As the stars began to come out all of the S-Class wizards began appearing, the first day of the trials officially over and their job done...for now. Natsu and Gray were the first to make it to camp, Natsu smiling like an idiot when he saw Lucy.

"Yeah! I knew you'd make it!" he cheered, bounding up to her and planting a kiss on her lips.

"So Eflman didn't make it?" Evergreen asked, disappointed.

"One word," Natsu said, holding up a finger. "Guildarts."

"Are he and Warren still alive?" Bixslow asked, lifting his helmet to show his eyes wide with concern.

"Oh, yeah," Natsu said. "Elfman's just still nursing his bruised pride, that's all. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"What about Jet and Droy?" Levy asked as she and Gajeel appeared from the darkness and sat down near the fire sat down near the fire.

"They never stopped arguing long enough to even make it out of the crater," Gray muttered. "I stood there all day waiting on them! Nothing!"

Levy face-palmed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, Alzack!" Gajeel yelled, pointing at the gun slinger. "I gotta get you back for this eye!" he pointed to the black bruise over his left eye.

"Sorry, man, you really didn't give me much other choice," Alzack said.

"Eh, don'e be," Laxus said. "These are the S-Class trials, you're supposed to beat each other up."

Mirajane, Cana, Guildarts, and Erza came back, toting between them Elfman, Warren, Jet, and Droy.

"Sorry, guys, I'm afraid you're out," Laxus said as he stood up. "You can still hand about and see how the rest of the candidates do, but you're time in the trial is over. For this year anyways. As for the rest of you, get some rest. You're gonna need it."

Everyone began unrolling their sleeping bags and finding a patch od dirt to call bed for the night. As Lucy unfurled hers and his, Natsu noticed the bandages on her hands. His brow furrowed as he set his hand over one of hers, bringing it to his face to examine.

"I didn't burn you that bad, did I?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Nah," Lucy shook her head as she went back to work setting up the rather large sleeping bag. "Besides, that's not all you. I scraped myself up climbing a cliff."

He took her hands again, bringing them to his lips and brushing a gentle kiss across both her palms.

"Ugh!" a pillow smacked him in the back of the head as Cana shouted. "Stop being cute and go to bed!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Natsu shouted back, though both he and Cana were smiling. Lucy shook her head, climbing into the sleeping bag and closing her eyes. Natsu was quick behind her, slipping in next to her and pulling her against him. The night air was cold, but he was able to keep both of them plently warm.

"You know I wasn't just kidding, right?" he asked.

"What?" Lucy opened one eye, looking up curiously at him.

"When I said I was turned on while we were fighting."

Lucy rolled her eyes, swatting him in the chest. "Just go to sleep, you goof."

"Alright, alright. Just wanted to make sure you knew."

"I know."

"Ugh!" Cana grumbled from a few feet from them. "You keep this up and we'll be able to pour this stuff on pancakes!"


	21. S-Class Trials, Day 2

**S-Class Trials, Day Two:**

 _Boom! Clap!_

Lucy jolted awake, only to be soaked by a down pour of rain.

"Oh, what the-" she turned to her side only to find Natsu gone. "Oh, great."

"My, my, my. Nasty weather, huh?" Laxus' voice came. She turned to find his thought projection standing in the middle of camp. All the candidates who were still in the running and their partners were there. All the S-class wizards, disqualified, and Laxus were gone though.

"Yeah, thanks to Cana I knew there'd be thunderstorms all day today and tomorrow," Laxus continued. "Which brings us to task two. About four miles due North, West, South, and East of you are four shelters. But just four. Your job is to find one, get in it, and hold it. The teams who are inside a shelter by the time the storm clears will go on to the next round. That means there will only four teams by the end of today. Good luck!"

"Let's go!" Bixslow shouted, grabbing Lisanna's hand and taking off.

"Let's go!" all the dolls repeated as they flew after them.

All the other candidates burst off as well.

"Come on!" Juvia said, running off, but Lucy stopped her.

"No, wait…" She held her arm in front of her friend, watching intently as all the other teams raced off.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Juvia asked we need to go.

Lucy waited until everyone else was out of ear shot before answering. "Laxus said due North, South, East, and West. They have no way of knowing where those directions are. They're just scrambling to get out of the rain."

She pulled out a key. "Open, Gate of the Compass. Pyxis!"

"Pyx!" the little bird called as he appeared.

"Show us due North, South, East, and West little guy," Lucy said.

The little bird spirit nodded as he did so.

"See?" Lucy said. "None of them went in the exact direction they should have. No doubt they'll find a shelter eventually, but it'll be easier for us if we find one first and can hold it."

"Oh," Juvia nodded.

"No one went anywhere near due South, so lets go that way."

"Right."

"Okay, little guy, take us four miles from here," Lucy ordered.

"Pyxis. Pyxis. Pyxis," the little bird chanted as it led them along.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"There she goes," Cana said as the card marked "Lucy" began moving along the map painted on the floor of the cabin she, Laxus, and the other S-Class wizards were bunking down in. "She's going South away from everyone else."

Natsu smiled as he watched. "Atta girl."

"Smart that one," Guildarts said, taking aswig from his bottle. "I got my money on her."  
"I don't know," Gray said. "Freed's pretty sharp himself. I'll bet he's got some kind of strategy already planned."

"Doesn't look like it," Gajeel chuckled as he watched the card marked "Freed" wander along in a zig-zag pattern on the map. "Looks like he's just running like a maniac."

"Not as bad as Evergreen, look at her," Cana smirked. "Hopping from tree to tree, rock to rock, trying her best not to get wet! Ha! She'll never even make it to a shelter if she keeps this up."

 _BOOM!_ A loud clap of thunder shook the entire ground.

"Yeesh!" Natsu exclaimed. _Hope the kids aren't too scared back home._

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 _BOOM!_

Nashi sat straight up at the loud noise. As she looked about she heard rain hitting the roof of the Guild Hall.

"Oh," she grumbled, realizing it was a thunder storm, and then laid back down in her sleeping bag to go back to sleep. The clock at the end of the main room struck two. A crack of lightning shot across the sky outside the window of the main room, causing a shadow to cast over the room. Nashi sat up again. She turned to the window and saw a figure sitting upon it.

She gasped, scrambling rather clumsily to get out of her bag sleeping bag. Once she had she shouted:

"Eos!" conjuring up her wings so she could fly to the window, cackling crimson flames in her palms. "Who are you!?"

"Gah!" a familiar voice shouted as a six-year-old boy stumbled back, clinging to the window sill to keep himself from falling off. "Nashi!"

"Storm?"

"Duh!" the boy in questions said as he sat back up.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching the rain," he answered plainly.

"Why?"

"I like watching the rain."

"Why?"

"I dunno," he shurgged, leaning his face in his hands. Nashi arched an eyebrow at him before deciding to sit down next to him.

"You know my Mommy used to make it rain all the time?" Storm asked.

"Really?" Nashi said.

"Yeah. She said everywhere she went she brought rain with her and she could never do anything to stop it until she met my Daddy. She says true love broke the spell, or something like that."

"That's kinda sweet," Nashi smiled.

"Yeah, but she doesn't like rain anymore," Storm said. "She thinks it's gloomy. I think it's kinda cool to watch."

"Why's that?" Nshi asked.

"I dunno, I mean, it's water falling from the sky with bright lightning and loud thunder. Don't you think it's kinda cool?"

"Eh, a little bit, but I wouldn't sit and watch it all day," Nashi shrugged. "But I'm not a water wizard."

"Eh, I guess that's true," Storm said.

Nashi placed her hand on the glass, looking at the rain droplets collected agaist it. "Can you make them move around?"

"Sure, watch," Storm said as he began tracing along on the window panes. All the raindrops followed his finger, creating a line of water that danced and spun and twirled to his bidding.

"That's so cool!" Nashi cheered. "Can you make a picture with it?"

"Even better, watch," Storm said, smiling as he scribbled on the pain, collecting the water droplets into letters to spell out-

"Hey, that's my name!" Nashi giggled as she pointed.

"Uh-huh," Storm nodded. "And here's mine," he began tracing his on the window.

Nashi watched on with fascination. "Can you do Layla and Igneel's?"

"I would but I dunno how to spell them," Storm admitted bashfully.

"That's okay. What else can you spell?"

Before he could answer a whimpering sound came from behind them. They turned to find Layla tossing back and forth in her sleeping bag, next to Nashi's now empty one. She suddenly gasped and sat up, looking about frantically, cowering when another thunder clap came.

"Nashi?" she asked. "Nashi!"

Nashi hopped down from the window sill, using her wings to soften the fall and raced towards her sister.

"Nashi! Nashi!" Layla kept screaming, big tears running down her face. Nashi plopped down next to her, holding out her arms to her. Layla quickly crawled out of her slipping bag, accidentally kicking Igneel (who was sleeping next to her) in the process. Igneel lifted his head, blinking to clear the fuzziness of sleep as Layla climbed into Nashi's lap, burying her face against her shoulder as she cried.

"Sh, it's okay, Layla. It was just a bad dream," Nashi whispered as she patted Layla's back.

Igneel sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

 _Boom! Clap!_

"Ah!" Igneel jumped.

A lightning bolt cracked across the sky.

"AH!" the little boy shrieked again, scampering to Nashi's side. He almost knocked Layla out of Nashi's lap as he climbed up and clung to her nightgown, trembling and whimpering.

"It's okay, Igneel," Nashi said, putting an arm around him. "It's just lightning."

"Ah go boom!" Igneel shouted, eyes wide, throwing his arms in the air for emphasis. Another clap of thunder roared overhead. Igneel jumped and clung to Nashi again, whimpering loudly as he trembled.

"Scawy!" he shuddered.

"Aw, it's okay," Nashi asured him, patting his back. "The thunder and lightning can't get you in here, Igneel."

"You sure, Nashi?" Layla asked, also trembling.

"I'm sure," she promised.

Another thunder clap came, making the two younger Dragneel children jump.

"Scawy boom!" Igneel whimpered.

"I want Mommy and Daddy!" Layla wailed.

"They'll be back soon," Nashi said.

"Today?" Layla asked.

"No, not today."

"Den when?" Layla whined. "Dey been gone since foreva!"

"In a few days," Nashi answer. "Don't worry. They'll come back as soon as they can. They just gotta wait on Mommy to finish her test."

"But herw test is taking foreva!" Layla whined.

Nashi was about to say something, when a loud, whiny voice, cut her off.

"Quiet! I twying to get my beauty west!" Lorelle shouted.

"Beauty rest?" Bianca asked, clearly not being familiar with the term.

"Uh-huh. I need sleep so I can stay pwetty!" Lorelle huffed, arms crossed.

"Oh, well, you gonna have to sleep for lots of days!" Bianca sniffed.

Nashi clapped a hand to her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"That wasn't very nice, Bianca," Roman said as he sat up.

"Ugh! Is evewy one awake?" Lorelle scoffed. "See what you two did? You woke evewy one up!"

"We di'n't mean to," Layla whimpered.

"You two shouldn't even sleep here!" Lorelle declared. "You still babies!"

"And you only three, but you still sleep here," Bianca said.

"Yeah, because three means I a big girl!"

"No you're not!" Bianca argued. "Three's little!"

"No, I not little!" Lorelle insisted. "I big!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"She's not going to give up," Storm sighed as he hopped down from the window sill and joined the other kids. "Best way to deal with Bianca is to just stop arguing with her."

Bianca stuck her tongue out at Storm, and he stuck his out back.

"You all makin' me mad!" Lorelle declared, arms crossed. "I just wanna sweep!"

"So sleep!" Nashi shouted.

"I can't! You all too loud!"

"You're being the loudest of all of us," Nashi said.

"No I not! Those two babies are!" she pointed to Layla and Igneel.

"They weren't that loud," Roman said. "I mean, they were loud, but you're louder!"

"I am not!"

"Everyone just stop!" Farrah groaned as she sat up. "All of you stop talking and go back to sleep. Nashi, just let Layla and Igneel sleep with you so they won't be so scared."

"Okay," Nashi nodded as she held her sleeping bag open. "C'mon guys."

Layla and Igneel crawled inside, Nashi after them. It was a tight squeeze but they made it work.

"There, now go back to sleep," Farrah said, collapsing back against her pillow.

"I stiww don't wike sweeping wit' babies!" Lorelle grumbled.

"You are a baby," Farrah said. "Now go to sleep."

"No I not! I a-" Lorelle's voice suddenly got very quiet. Everyone looked up to find Lorelle trapped in a translucent cube of blue and green screens. Lorelle's mouth was still going, obviously shouting in protest as she beat against the screens.

"You're welcome," Persephone grumbled, pulling her blankets over her face to go to sleep.

"Persephone, I don't know if that-"

"It's okay, she won't get hot," Koree said. "Persephone's put me in those before."

"Why…?" Farrah arched an eyebrow.

"Usually to make sure I don't get the last cookie," Koree said. "But she did it once because I told Mommy she was the one who-"

 _Fwoom._ A screen cube appeared around Koree. No one could hear her, but they could read her lips as she shouted:

"OH, COME ON!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 _Boom! Clap!_

Lucy shuddered as she rubbed her arms to try to keep herself warm. Juvia had tried to use her magic to keep the rain from tearing at them, she really had, but there was only so much she could do in a downpour so thick it was hard to see ten feet in front of you. Therefore, Lucy was soaked, and since Pyxis was still walking, they clearly hadn't reached the South Shelter yet.

 _Where's Natsu when you need him?_ She grumbled to herself, thinking how nice it would be to be able to warm up around one of his flames right about now.

"Pyxis!" the little bird cheered loudly. Lucy looked up through the rain. There was nothing but rocks around them.

"This is four miles due South?" she asked. "But it can't be! There's supposed to be a shelter here, there's nothing!"

"Pyxis?" the little bird shrugged before disappearing.

"Wait, no! Don't go!" Lucy shouted, jumping towards him to stop him. She didn't reach him fast enough, though, and face planted in the mud. "UGH!"

"Now what?" Juvia asked. "It doesn't look like there's a shelter anywhere near here."

"Did we do something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe, I can't see how though," Juvia pondered. "The instructions were pretty straight forward."

"Yeah…" Lucy's brow crinkled. "Maybe too straighforward. Maybe we missed something…"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Aw, man, she's right on top of it!" Gajeel shouted, pointing to Lucy's card.

"Think she'll figure it out?" Erza asked, arms crossed as she watched on.

"Sure she will," Cana said, sipping out of her flask. "It's Lucy. She's sharp. She'll figure it out."

"At least she's not having to battle someone out while trying to solve the riddle," Guildarts said, pointing to where Freed and Azuka's cards lay side by side over the East Shelter, the word "Battling!" written under their names.

"Who ya think's gonna win?" Gray asked.

"Well, Freed will figure it out before Azuka and Alzack do," Levy mused. "Whether or not he and Laki will be able to shake them long enough to get inside will be the question."

"Not to mention, Azuka's probably keepin' a sharp eye on him," Gajeel said. "If she's smart she'll let him figure it out and then sweep in and take it before he can."

"Hm," Guildarts nodded. "With their shooting skills once they got inside it would be almost impossible to get them out. You'd get peppered with bullets if you tried."

"Same with Freed though," Laxus pointed out. "Once he gets inside allhe's gotta do is write a dark ecriture barrier and ain't no one getting in."

 _Shwoom!_

Everyone turned to see Romeo's card change from blue to purple as it hovered over the North Shelter.

"Ha! Look at that! Romeo got in one first!" Gray cheered.

"Yeah, but can he keep it?" Cana asked, pointing to Lisanna's card. "Lisanna and Bixslow are gonna come up on them here in a minute."

"Oh, this is exciting!" Erza cheered.

As everyone else was engaged in the fight between Azuka and Freed, and the soon-to-be battle between Romeo and Lisanna, Natsu kept staring at Lucy's card. So far, though, Lucy's card was still blue.

"C'mon, Luce," he muttered, brows furrowed.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Due North, South, West, and East...4 miles…" Lucy muttered as she paced back and forth, shivering from the cold. There had to be something she was missing! But what?"

"...4 miles...4 shelters…" her eyes suddenly widened. "Wait!"

"What?" Juvia asked.

"Due," Lucy said. "Due! That's it!"

"Huh?" Juvia cocked her head to one side.

"Due has a double meaning," Lucy explained. "It means exact, like in due South, due North, due East, and due West. But it can also mean a certain time something needs to be completed by. Like a due date."

"Okay, but how does that help us?" Juvia asks. "We already know when we have to be in the shelter, before the storms end some time tomorrow."

"Hm…" Lucy chewed on the inside of her cheek. "Due date? Due Date? Deadlines...Timeline...Time. Time? Time. Time! TIME!"

She looked about her, wildly, face broken out in a smile.

"Time! Juvia, look at these rocks!"

"Eh?" Juvia glanced about her, confused.

"See how there's twelve? And see how they're all evenly spaced out in a circle?"

"Yes…" Juvia nodded slowly.

"It's a clock! Time!" Lucy glanced about her again, pointing to a certain one just behind them. "That's where Pyxis stopped, so that must be the one due South, making it twelve. Which makes that 1, and that 2, 3, 4. A-ha!"

Lucy walked towards the four o-clock rock.

"Is there something important about four?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah, think about it," Lucy said. "Four directions, four shelters, four miles, four teams left by the end of the task. Four o'clock must be our way inside. Juvia, hit this rock with a water slicer!"

"O...kay?" Juvia's brow furrowed, but she did what she was told. "Water Slicer!"

As soon as the spell hit the rock, it began to glow and move aside, revealing a trap door.

"Yes!" Lucy cheered. "We found it!"

"Oh, wow!" Juvia gasped, she and Lucy racing forward to pull the door open. As soon as they had dropped inside the door closed and they could hear the rock moving back in place. A light lacrima turned on, revaling a snug room with two bunks, and heat lacrima, a stack of towels, and a box of food.

"Oh, thank goodness," Lucy sighed as she turned the heat lacrima on and held her hands out to it. She sighed as the warmth soothed her shivering body. She reached for her keys.

"Open, gate of the Twins, Gemini!"

"Piddy, piddy!" the two dolls said as they appear.

"I need you two to be on stand by," Lucy explained. "If someone comes up, change into me and lead them off course, got it?"

"Piddy," the two dolls nodded before heading outside.

"Here," Juvia said, handing Lucy a blanket from one of the beds.

"Thanks," Lucy said, taking it and wrapping it around herself. "Well, hard part's over. Now we've just gotta wait it out and hope no one kicks us out."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 _Schwoom!_

Lucy's card changed to purple.

"Yes!" Natsu fist pumped.

"Told ya' she'd figure it out," Cana grinned. "And there's no one anywhere near her, so it might be smooth sailing from here on out for her."

"Can't say the same for Romeo," Guildarts said, pointing to where Lisanna and Bixslow had caught up to Romeo and Wendy.

"Well, they ain't fighting yet, so clearly Lisanna hasn't figured out how to get inside," Gray stated.

A few seconds later the words "Battling!" appeared under Romeo and Lisanna's names.

"Woop, never mind, there they go!" Gray cheered.

"Hm," Erza rubbed her chin. "An evenly matched battle. Who will rise victorious?"

"Here," Cana reached into her pocket. "I'm putting 500 jewel on Lisanna. Who else?"

"550 on Romeo," Guildarts said, throwing them money on the pile Cana started.

"700 on Lisanna!" Gajeel said. "And I'll bet she'll have him out of there before sundown!"

"750 says before noon!" Erza tossed her money into the pile.

Natsu grinned evilly as he reached into his pocket. "900 says she'll get him out of there in an hour."

"Ooohhh…" everyone murmured as Natsu began to lay his money down, he however stopped, and held a finger up.

"But!" he added. "Romeo's then gonna go and steal the west shelter before Evergreen and Bisca ever get to it."

"Oh, ho! Gutsy! I like it," Cana grinned, rubbing her hands.

"Well, then, 1,000 says she gets him out in the hour and he never gets back in one," Gray said, tossing his money down.

"Oh, it's on!" Natsu glared playfully at him.

"That hour is staring now!" Cana declared, tossing a clock card onto the ground. Everyone watched on eagerly as the hour ticked down. Once 45 minutes was up Romeo's card changed back to blue and Lisanna's turned purple.

"Whoo!" Natsu cheered as Cana, Guildarts, Gajeel, and Erza groaned.

"Now we've just gotta see if he makes it to the West shelter before Evergreen does," Gray smirked.

"Oh, we will," Natsu grinned back.

"What is Evergreen even doing?" Cana asked, pointed to the woman in question's card. "She's been going in the same circle for the past two hours."

"Does she even realize she's just going around, and around, and around," Mirajane wondered.

"Probably not," Laxus answered. "She's probably too pissed about her hair and clothes getting ruined to notice."

"Oh, I wish I could listen in on her and Bisca right now," Levy chuckled. "Bisca must be so done with Evergreen at this point."

"Wish granted!" Cana smirked, reaching over to tap Evergreen's card.

"...tellin' ya, we're going in circles!" Bisca's voice vibrated through the card.

"Don't be ridiculous! I know exactly where we're going!"

"We've passed that there rock five times now!"

"Nonsense, we're in a quarry. There are rocks everywhere!"

"One's shaped like Happy eating a fish?"

"Hmph. I though it looked like Carla sipping on tea."

"So you do acknowledge you ain't got a bloomin' clue where we're going!?"

"I do too!"

"Please, you're so turned around now you barely know your nostril from your bootie hole!"

By now all of the S-Class wizards were in stitches with laughter.

"Oh, this is gold!" Cana slapped her thigh.

"Yeah, not lookin' so good for you, Brain Freeze," Natsu chortled.

"Shut up Flame for Brains," Gray glared. "She's gotta get her barings back at some point. Besides, no guarantee Wendy and Romeo will head west now that-"

"Woop, there they go!" Gajeel shouted, pointing as Romeo's card headed west.

"WHAT!?" Gray screeched as Natsu busted out laughing.

"I told you they'd head west!"

"How'd you know?" Gray asked. "Did you get Cana to foretell it for ya?"

"Nah," Natsu shook his head. "He's got Wendy with him. She's a dragon Slayer. She's able to hear Freed and Azuka going at from there, so she'll know their best bet is to head away from the fighting towards the west shelter and hope for the best."

"C'mon, Evergreen! Get a grip!" Gray shouted at the card, but it was to no avail. Evergreen kept going in the same circle she had been as Romeo and Wendy headed west. After about an hour and a half Romeo's card changed to purple over the west shelter.

"Noooooo!" Gray covered his face and wailed as Natsu gathered up the pile of jewel.

"Thank you, kindly!" he smirked as he stuffed it in his pockets.

"Man, Freed and Azuka are still going at it!" Laxus exclaimed as he watched on. "They're gonna kill each other before either of them can make it in."

 _Fwoom!_

Freed's card changed to purple.

"Welp, there you go!" Gajeel said. "Guess we got our four teams, unless Azuka or Evergreen can kick someone out before tomorrow afternoon."

"I think you can count Evergreen out," Cana muttered. "She's still going in that same circle."

"Honestly, this is just humiliating at this point," Erza grumbled. "She should be ashamed!"

"Oh, hold on! Hold on!" Cana held up her hands. "Lookee there! Evergreen's changed her course. She's back in the game guys!"

"About time," Laxus rolled his eyes.

"Uh-oh, she's headed south, Lucy might need to watch out," Mirajane said.

"Nah, Lucy's got this," Natsu said confidently, though deep down he was a bit nervous.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Ugh!" Evergreen grumbled as she pulled her foot out of a mud puddle. "And these are new shoes, too."

"Why'd you bring new shoes on the S-Class trials?" Bisca groaned. "Should've known we'd be walking a lot!"

"But in mud and muck!"

"How'd you get nominated, again?"

"Silence, you! I did not come here to be insulted!"

"So where do you usually go?"

"Sh!" Evergreen held up a hand. "Look ahead."

Bisca squinted to see through the curtain of rain. Ahead was a curvacious blond dressed in rather tight shorts, a tank top, and a pink leather jacket. "Lucy? Why's she just standing there?"

"She must be standing guard of one of the shelters," Evergreen whispered. Lucy looked about a little while longer then began to walk off.

"There, she must be going back now!" Evergreen hissed. "Let's follow her!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Well, hey, hey, hey, hey! She walked right past it!" Guildarts exclaimed as Evergreen's card passed by the south shelter.

Everyone busted out laughing.

"So humiliating," Erza grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Natsu smirked as he watched on. He had know way of knowing for certain, but he was pretty sure this was the result of a trick set up by Lucy.

"Whatcha smiling so wide for, there, Natsu?" Cana nudged him in the shoulder.

"Nothin'," he answered, still staring at Lucy's card.

"Aw, you ain't proud of you're wifey at all, are ya?" Cana batted her eye-lashes teasingly.

"'Course I'm proud of her. She's killin' it out there," he grinned.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Well, goodness, how far out is this shelter?" Evergreen wondered out loud as she and Bisca continued following Lucy.

"Hm," Bisca frowned. "I could be wrong, but I'm starting to think-"

 _Poof!_

Lucy vanished and was replaced by two floating dolls.

"I hate being right sometimes," Bisca grumbled.

"What!?" Evergreen shouted. "That was one of her spirits!"

"Piddy!" the two dolls said before morphing and transforming into.

"Nashi?" Bisca arched an eyebrow.

"Why would she have her spirit turn into-" Evergreen wondered as this mimic of Nashi placed a hand on the ground and cried out…

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I know Lorelle was probably being rude," Jellal said as he knelt in front of Persephone. "But that doesn't mean you can just trap her in an archive box."

Persephone crossed her arms and pouted. "I just wanted to sleep is all."

"If things were really that bad you should have come and gotten on of the adults," Jellal continued explaining. That had been quite the sight when he, Kinana, and Makarov went to wake the children for breakfast. Both Koree and Lorelle had been trapped in cubes made from Archive screens. While Koree had fallen asleep, Lorelle was in a full blown temper-tantrum when they got in there.

Even three hours removed from the incident, Lorelle was still pouting, erupting into screams whenever anyone asked her to take a nap since she didn't sleep much last night.

"Snack time!" Kinana called, carrying a tray of cookies to a table.

All the children cheered as they ran towards her. All but three, a very particular three.

"Roman?" Jellal asked. "Where are your brother and sisters?"

Roman looked about and shrugged.

Jellal stood up and began to walk about the mainroom of the Guild Hall.

"Minette, Eva, Von?" he called, checking under a table.

"Daddy, look at us!" a tiny voice called from the second story. Jellal turned and shouted in fear to find all three triplets balancing on the railing of the second story overlooking the mainroom.

"What are you three doing?" he shouted. "You could fall!"

"No we won't!" Even giggled.

"Yeah, we gots good bawance!" Minette added.

Von opened his mouth to say something, but his face tightened up and his nose crinkled as he let out an "Ah-Ah-AH-ACHOO!"

His sneeze was enough to knock him, and to startle his sisters, off balance. They waved their tiny arms to regain it, but all slipped off the railing, plummetting to the bottom floor.

"No!" Jellal shouted, racing towards them. He knew in his mind he wouldn't get there in time to catch them, but he still raced forward, barely noticing when Nashi jumped up on the table, holding her arm out.

"STYX!" she shouted.

 _Swoosh!_

What looked like a firey whirlpool appeared under the triplets. The three toddlers feel into it and then they, and the whirlpool, disappeared.

"Gah! Where'd they go!?" Jellal shouted.

 _Swoosh!_

Another whirlpool appeared behind him and the triplets tumbled out of it and onto the floor at his feet.

"Whoa!" Von exclaimed as the whirlpool disappeared.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Styx!" Gemini in the shape of Nashi shouted.

A whirlpool of fire appeared under Bisca and Evergreen. The two women barely had a chance to shout before being sucked into it. Everything around them was smokey, and red, and hot. Until all of a sudden they fell and hit the ground.

"What in tarnation was that?!" Bisca asked, rubbing her head.

"I have no idea!" Evergreen groaned. "I've never seen that spell in all my-YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Bisca looked up at Evergreen's shriek to find-

"We're back where we started?"

"ERGH!" Evergreen pulled at her hair. "Oh, that was a dirty trick! I hope that spirit used up all it's magic energy because of it!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 _Ting!_

Lucy looked down at her keys to see Gemini's glowing.

"Uh-oh, Gemini had to go back," she said as she held her keys up, sorting through them.

"Were they beaten?' Juvia asked.

"No," Lucy shook her head as she took in the message from the key. "Let's just say they turned into Nashi and used one of her newer spells. One she's still getting a grasp on."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Children!" Jellal gasped in relief as he fell to his knees and gathered the triplets into his arms, holding them close.

"Are they okay?" Roman asked, running to his father's side.

"They're fine," Jellal said, before setting the three toddlers down and wagging his finger at them. "And don't you three ever do anything like that ever again!"

"We sowwy Da-"

 _Plunk!_

"Oh my goodness!"

Jellal looked over his shoulder and gasped when he found that Nashi had fallen off the table and into the floor.

Unconcious.

Kinana ran to her side as frightened gasps and shouts rang through the crowd of children.

"Nashi!" she shouted, pulling the little girl into her arms.

"Na'sissy?" Igneel called, bottom lip quivering as he toddled towards her, Layla by his side.

Jellal scooped the triplets into his arms and raced to Nashi, setting his children down to check for any signs of something wrong on the Dragneel girl, setting a finger on either side of her neck to check her vitals.

"What happened?" he asked Kinana.

"I don't know," she answered. "She cast that spell and then just passed out."

"Nashi?" Layla asked, setting a hand on her big sister's forehead.

"Layla, do you know what that spell was?" Kinana asked.

"Uh-huh. Dat Styx," Layla nodded. "Nashi use it and she can make magic doows and move people fwom hewe to dewe supa fast!"

"Yes, it does appear to be a teleportation spell of some sort," Jellal nodded as he took her fingers from Nashi's neck. Her pulse felt fine, but her magic energy was very low. "Those require a lot of focus and concentration to perform. Especially for one so young. How many people does she usually move around with Styx, Layla?"

"I dunno. It new," Layla answered.

"Hm," Jellal nodded. "She's probably never used it to move more than one person before. Until now that is. And she's probably never had to cast it so quickly either."

"Is she okay?" Kinana asked, eyes still frantic.

"She seems alright," Jellal nodded. "I think she simply over-exherted herself."

"With one spell?" Kinana's brow furrowed.

"Teleportation spells are incredibly complex, and they require a lot of magic energy. Some wizards have trained their whole lives in order to acquire a teleportaion spell and have failed, " Jellal explained. "Of course I don't know the specifics of how this Styx spell works, but the fact she was able to move my three from there, to there, in the matter of a split second is incredbily impressive! Especially given her age."

"Hm," Kinana looked down at the sleeping girl in her arms. "I guess that's the power of Titan Fire magic."

"Indeed," Jellal nodded, taking Nashi from Kinana. "She's got quite the impressive magic aresenal. But even Titan wizards can drain themselves of magic power. Therefore, I think it best if we simply let Nashi rest for a little while."

He carried her to one of the back rooms with a bed and set her upon it.

As he was turning to leave her heard a soft voice calling:

"Uncle Jellal?"

"Yes, Nashi?" he asked, turning to her.

She had one eye opened slightly as she looked at him.

"Are Minette, Eva, and Von okay?"

He smiled as he walked back to her bed and knelt next to it.

"Yes, they're fine. Thank you for saving them."

Nashi sighed in relief. "That's good."

"Are you okay?"  
"Uh-huh. Just really tired."

"Have you ever moved three people using that spell before, Nashi?" he asked.

Nashi shook her head. "No. I haven't moved any people, just my toys."

"You've never used that spell on a living being until today?" his eyes widened in shock. "Well, no wonder you passed out!"

"Uncle Jellal?"

"Yes, Nashi?"

"I'm really hungry, can I have an extra cookie?"

Jellal chuckled. "After today I think you've certainly earned a few extra sweets."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Hold up!" Gray blinked. "How come Evergreen went from there, to there?"

"Cana, are your cards defective?" Gajeel asked.

"You calling my daughter's magic weak?" Guildarts crossed his arms.

"No, I'm just sayin-"

"Nah, not the card's fault," Cana said, scratching her head. "I guess Evergreen just zipped back to the starting point."

"How and why?" Gray asked just as Natsu began snickering and chuckling like an idiot.

"I dunno," Cana shrugged as she glanced over at Natsu. "But I think someone does…"

"Long story," Natsu chortled.

"Well, Evergreen's back at square one, and Azuka ain't moved in about an hour, so I think you've got time to tell it."

"Not sure what she's doing," Mirajane murmured, pointing to Azuka.

"Probably waiting until nightfall in the hopes that one of the groups aleady in a shelter will fall asleep," Erza guessed.

"Well, then, yeah, you've got time," Gray said. "Fill me in please!"

"Okay, okay, so last week while I was playing with Nashi…"


	22. S-Class Trials, Day 3

**S-Class Trials, Day 3:**

"Hm…" Lucy scratched the back of her head as she stared at her's and Juvia's blindfolds. According to Horologium it was 8 A.M. of day three of the trials. Lucy wasn't sure when these storms were supposed to stop, but somtime today. That meant they probably still had several hours until the second task was complete. So far no one had come to challenge them for their shelter, and they had been in here since around noon yesterday. After Gemini had to go back to the Spirit World Lucy set Sagitarrius up as sentry. So far, though, he hadn't spotted anything or anyone. Turned out going south, away from everyone else, had paid off.

For now.

Even so, Lucy wasn't about to waste her time just sitting about for the task to end. If there were going to be four teams left by the end of this round that meant there was another round coming, and she wanted to be as ready as possible. Since task 2 didn't involve the messages on the back of the blindfolds, that meant task three probably would, which is why she was trying to figure it out.

A bottle of lemon juice had been included in the box of food in the shelter, allowing her time to look at the messages of hers and Juvia's blindfolds. Thankfully, her's and Juvia's handkerchief's went together. It was only wneh she noticed this that she realized that her blindfold had a "4" in the corner, and Juvia's had a "3".

"See this, Juvia?" she asked, pointing to the numbers. "I guess this means one of the other teams have '1' and '2'."

"We're going to have to fight them for their blindfolds, aren't we?" Juvia grumbled.

"Hm…" Lucy tapped her fingers on the ground as she stared at the portion of the message that they did have. The line at the top was cut off through the middle, making it impossible to read. The bottom line, however, said:

"Relic of your heart's origin."

 _Relic of my heart's origin?_ Lucy though as she jotted down the message in her journal. _What does that mean? Whatever it is, it's bound to be something personal._

She flipped her blindfold over, looking at the map on the back.

"Maybe we won't have to fight anyone," she said.

"How's that?" Juvia asked.

"Look at how the craters are laid out, in a straight line, each given and number from 1-8. You and I were in crater 6, and we got pieces 3 and 4. That probably means that all of the even numbers were given pieces 3 and 4, and all the odd numbers were given pieces 1 and 2."

"Hm. Yes I see," Juvia nodded, but how does that help us?"

"Look at who was in crater 7," Lucy said.

"Jet and Droy?" Juvia asked.

"Uh-huh. Gray said they never even made it out of their crater, which means there's a good chance their blindfolds are still there. I highly doubt they would have taken them with them. Afterall, they failed task 1 miserably, they'd have no need for them."

"So you're suggesting that rather than go fighting someone for their blindfolds, we simply go to Jet and Droy's crater and collect their's?" Juvia asked.

"Mm-hmm," Lucy nodded. "After all, it looks like task three is going to involve us finding some sort of relic, so getting all four pieces of the riddle will just be part one of the task. The sooner we can complete it the sooner we can complete it all together."

"Yes, I see," Juvia nodded.

"Well, well!" a voice came from behind them.

Lucy jumped and turned to see Laxus' thought projection standing behind her.

"Congratualtions to Romeo, Lucy, Freed, and Lisanna. You four have completed task two! Azuka, Evergreen, sorry ladies but you're out. Onto task 3!"

Lucy stood, eagerly listening.

"Hidden somewhere on this patch of dirt are a bunch of relics," Laxus explained. "Your job is to find one of those relics and bring it back to me at base camp. Here's the catch: as I said, there are a bunch of relics, but I'm looking for one in particular from each of you. If you bring me back the wrong one you're out. You bring me back the right one before someone else does and you'll become Fairy Tail's newest S-Class wizard."

 _A particular one from each of us? So the relic he wants me too fetch and the one he wants Lisanna, Freed, and Romeo to fetch may not even be the same thing!_

"Now, I know this might be confusing, so I've decided to just cut out the whole time limit thing on this one. This task will end when either someone brings me the right relic, or when you've all been booted out. Good luck, you four, may the best wizard win! If any of you win, that is."

And with that Laxus' thought projection disappeared.

Lucy pulled out her keys.

"Sagittarius, you can go back now," she said as she headed out of the shelter, as she did so she felt a bit dizzy and put a hand to her head.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Juvia asked. "You've been keeping at least one spirit gate open for nearly 24 hours now, are you sure you don't need a rest?"

"I'm fine," Lucy said as she climbed up the ladder to the trap door. "This is the last task of the trials, I can work through it. I have to. I've come too far to give up now."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 _SPLASH!_

"Ack! Persephone!" Koree shouted as she was splattered with puddle water. Persephone laughed, only to be splashed by her sister.

Makarov only smiled from where he sat in the doorway, watching all the children jump and splash and play in the rain puddles. Now that the sun was out it was high time all the little ones got outside to get some fresh air.

"Hey, guys! Watch this!" Storm shouted as he stood in the middle of a rather large puddle. He lifted his arms, beckoning six tendrils of water to rise up and attach to his torso. He then began to wave them around with his arms as he made a fishy face and walked in goofy, losided gate.

"Imma octupus!" he declared making all the other children laugh, except for the triplets who instead screamed and ran to hide behind Roman.

"Isha sea monsta!" Minette cried, screaming again, though all the triplets were wearing smiles on their faces.

"Uh-huh!" Storm nodded. "And I'm gonna eat you!"

The triplet gasped in horror as Roman stepped up towards Strom.

"Oh, no you won't! Requip!"

A bo-staff appeared in his hands, and a smile appeared on his face. Storm grinned back as he shot one of the water tendrils towards Roman, only to have the Fernandez boy swat it away with his staff. Roman then did a fancy spin with the staff over his head before setting the butt of it in the muddy ground as if he were setting up a flag.

"You'll never get passed me, you sea monster!"

"Oh yeah?" Storm challenged. "We'll see about that!"

"Kick his bootie, Storm!" Bianca cheered from behind her brother.

"Yah! Kick i'!" Meeko clapped.

"Eh?" Ingeel, who had been playing in a puddle with his sisters, caught notice of the fight and pointed to it while tugging on Nashi's rain coat, a confused look on his face.

"Oh, you wanna go watch Storm and Roman fight?" Nashi asked, scooping Igneel into her arms. "Sounds like fun, let's go! C'mon, Layla."

"'Kay," Layla smiled as she began following after her siblings. Suddenly, though, she stopped and turned around.

"Huh?" she cocked her head to one side as she stared into the forest behind the guild hall.

"Hey, Layla, aren't you coming?" Fin asked as he flew over her.

Layla just blinked, a confused look on her face before walking towards the forest.

"Layla?" Fin asked, following after her. "Hey, where you going?"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Here," Lucy panted as she stopped next to Jet and Droy's crater. The bottom was covered in mud. It was impossible to see if the blindfolds were even still down there.

"So...are we going down there?" Juvia asked.

"We've got no choice," Lucy said as she reached for her heys. "Open, gate of the Ram! Aries!"

"Oh...um...hi," Aries waved.

"Aries, give us a soft landing, will you?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, okay, I'll try," Aries waved her hand and a fluffy pink cloud appeared at the bottom of the crater. Lucy and Juvia jumped down onto it and then began sifting through the pool of mud.

"I've found on!" Juvia called, holding up a now brown handkerchief.

"Here's the other!" Lucy called back.

"Well, well, well. Seems we weren't the only ones who thought of this," a voice called from the top of the crater.

Lucy looked up to find Freed and Laki looking down onto them.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, but I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to hand those over," Freed said, pulling out his sword.

"No way!" Lucy said, clutching the muddy cloth to her chest. "Go get your own! Aries!"

"Okay," Aries squeaked. "%100, fluffy-fluffy wool!"

A bursting pink cloud engulfed Freed and Laki, causing them to wheeze.

"Now open, Gate of the-ngh!"

Her vision began to blur. She really had used up a lot of her magic energy! Funny, she hadn't noticed until just now. It appeared in her current state keeping one open was fine, but she'd exhausted too much power to manage two! Of course calling three on Natsu back in task one probably wasn't helping, either. She may have gotten, what, 3? 4? Maybe 5 hours of sleep this whole trial. She hadn't really had a chance to replenish.

 _Guess I'll have to use my wits instead of my magic,_ she thought as she turned to Juvia.

"Juvia, give me that blindfold!"

Juvia tossed it to her just as Freed burst from Aries cloud and jumped into the crater.

"I've already bee through these trials six times, and have yet to win," he said, pointing his sword at Lucy, causing her to stumble as she began backing away.

"Lucy!" Juvia shouted, running to her side. She must really be tired, it wasn't like her to trip over nothing! "I will not fail a seventh time. Give me the blindfolds."

"No!" Lucy said, grabbing her whip and popping it at his sword. It wrapped around the blade, Lucy tried to tug it away, but Freed was faster. He jerked her towards him, snatching the blindfolds from her hand as she tripped into his chest.

"Sorry, Lucy. Better luck next year," he said as he called his dark ecriture wings and flew out of the crater.

"Come on, we can still catch him!" Juvia said, conjuring up a wall of water, but Lucy held her hand out to stop her.

"It's okay, we don't have to," Lucy said, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out two muddy handkerchief. "Those were our original blindfolds he took. I swapped them out with Jet and Droy's when I tripped."

"But now we can't get the whole message," Juvia exclaimed.

"Sure we can," Lucy pulled her journal out of her coat pocket and opened it. "I wrote down the half of the message we already had. Now we've just gotta put the two pieces together."

"Oh!" Juvia cheered. "You're a genius, Lucy! A pure genius!"

"Thanks," Lucy smiled as she pulled the bottle of lemon juice out, poured it over the handerkerchiefs and began puffing hot air onto them. The message was a bit hard to read through the mud, but she still managed to jot it down into her journal for the whole riddle:

 _A sea of bitterness,_

 _A ring of our inheritance,_

 _Here you will find,_

 _A relic of your heart's origin._

"Hm…" Lucy tapped her pencil against her chin as she thought.

"Well, the sea of bitterness has got to mean the lemon orchard we found a while back," she said. "Bitterness can sometimes mean sour, and lemons certainly are sour. As for the rest of it…"

"Well, it won't take Freed long to find out you tricked him," Juvia pointed out. "Let's go ahead and start walking towards the orchard. We can figure out the rest along the way."

"Yeah, good thinking," Lucy nodded.

Juvia used her water magic to create a stor of elevator to lift them out of the crater. They then began heading back towards the orchard, Lucy pondering the riddle all the way there.

 _Ring of our inheritance? Relic of my heart's origin? What on earth could those mean?_

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Hey, Layla, I don't think you should be wandering off like this!" Fin called as he followed along behind the little girl. She still wore a curious look of concentration on her face as she kept running forward as quickly as her little legs would take her. She was looking up, scanning the tree line, as if she were searching for something.

"Layla, come on, let's go back!" Fin begged.

"One minute," Layla said, holding up one tiny finger as she kept running. She suddenly stopped at the base of a rather large tree, it's winding roots creating curving arches that went well above the child's head. Still Layla jumped up, grabbing one of the arched and pulling herself up. She wandered, or more like clumsily stumbled, toward the enormous and knotted trunk, setting her tiny arms as far around it as she could and tried to shimmy her way up.

"What are you doing?" Fin asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Up, p'ease!" Layla said, pointing to the branches way above their heads.

"You want me to fly you all the way up there!?" Fin shouted.

"Uh-huh," Layla nodded.

"No way!"

"P'ease?"

"You could fall!"

"I be carefuw," she promised. "It onwy for a wittle bit."

"Why do you even need up there?" Fin asked.

"Somebody in twouble!" Layla answered.

"Really?" Fin looked into the tall branches. "There's someone stuck up there?"

"Uh-huh," Layla nodded.

"Hm…" Fin stroke his chin. "Well, okay, I guess if someone's in trouble we gotta."

"Yay!"

Fin grabbed Layla by her shoulder and flew her up into the tree. They flew around amongst the branches until Layla pointed to a hollow overlooking one of the larger, more twisted branches.

"Dere!"

"Okay," Fin flew her down to it. Layla scooted her way across the branch until she got into the hollow and walked inside.

"Gosh, it's dark!" Fin exclaimed. "Hello anybody!"

When no answer came, he turned to Layla. "You sure there's someone stuck in here?"

"Uh-huh," Layla nodded as she walked forward, towards the back of the tree hollow. She began digging through the piles of dead leaves and cobwebs at the back of the small, wooden, cavern.

"Layla, I don't think there's any-"

"I got 'em!" she cried in excitement as she held something up in the air. Fin walked forward, scoffing when he saw what she was holding.

"Those aren't someones! Those are keys!"

"Uh-uh," Layla shook her head. "Dey was sad 'cuz dey 'tuck in hewe."

"Keys can't be sad!"

"Uh-huh dey can," she crossed her arms.

Fin rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get back before someone realizes we're gone and we get in trouble."

"Okay," Layla nodded, walking towards him, still holding the two keys to her chest.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Well, we're here," Juvia sighed as she and Lucy climbed up the cliff face to the orchard. "Now what?"

"No idea," Lucy muttered. "No matter what I do I can't figure the rest of this riddle out…"

"Well, maybe we ought to look around," Juvia suggested. "Maybe there's another clue hiding around here."

"Maybe…" Lucy sighed, standing to her feet and walking into the orchard. For about thirty minutes they just wandered about, seeing nothing but fruit trees from miles and miles and miles.

Juvia suddenly began giggling. "Oh, look at that!" She pointed to a large ring of mushrooms. "I don't think I've ever seen a perfect circle made of mushrooms before."

"I did once when I was a little kid," Lucy smiled at the memory. "My mom told me it was a-OH!" she snapped her fingers. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Juvia asked.

"A fairy circle!" Lucy exclaimed. "That's what my mom called them! According to some old legends when you see a perfect circle of mushrooms it means you've found a portal to the fairy world. We're Fairy Tail wizards! It's a ring of our inheritance!"

"Oh!" Juvia gasped. "Well, what do you know? But...what about the rest of it?"

Lucy opened her journal. "'Here you will find a relic of you're heart's origin,'" she read.

"But the fairy circle's empty," Juvia pointed out. "There's no relic inside it."

Lucy stared at the ring of mushrooms, chewing on the inside of her mouth. "Or is there…"

"Huh?" Juvia cocked her head to one side.

"I overheard some of the guys back at the guild saying Laxus was trying to learn how to use illusion magic a few days before the candidates were chosen…" Lucy explained as she stepped towards the ring. She reached her hand out. The minute it crossed over the mushrooms, it seemingly disappeared. Lucy's smile brightened as she stepped over the mushrooms, her whole body vanishing.

"Lucy?" Juvia asked.

"Juvia, come in here!" Lucy's voice called from the circle, though she was nowhere to be seen.

Juvia cautiously stepped forward, crossing into the circle. The minute she entered she gasped. Sitting in front of her was a pile of treasure. Jewelery, golden goblets, diadems, chests of pearls, trunkes inlaid with gold.

"Oh, my!" She gasped. "So the relic you're supposed to bring back to Laxus must be somewhere in this pile!"

"Question is which one is it," Lucy grumbled as she began sifting through the pile. "The riddle said it's supposed to be a relic of my heart's origin, but I have idea what that means!"

"It could mean a lot of things," Juvia said as she began looking through the pile. "I mean, 'your heart' could be interpretted to mean a lot of different things. Your actual heart, your true love, what you love to do with your time, a passion project-"

"That's it!" Lucy gasped, staring into a trunk she'd just opened.

Juvia walked to her side, looking inside. The trunk was stuffed with luxurious garments of silk, satin, and velvet.

"This?" Juvia arched an eyebrow.

Lucy reached inside, grabbing onto a bit of white fringe sticking out from under one of the silk ball gowns. She pulled it out and held it to her chest.

"Oh," Juvia gasped as Lucy stood up, Natsu's scarf clutched in her hands.

"This is it," she smiled down at it. "Come one, let's get back to camp."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Well, well, well. Look who it is," Laxus smiled as Lucy approached him, hands hidden behind her back, Juvia trailing behind her. Seated all around the campfire with him were the other S-Class wizards. Laxus stood up and walked towards her. Natsu watched, eyes wide, hands clasped together, foot tapping nervously.

"You're the first back," Laxus said, arms crossed, eyebrow arched. "I guess there's some congratualtions to be had in that. But the real question now it, did you bring me the right relic?"

Lucy smiled and pulled her hands out from behind her back. "Is this it?" She held out Natsu's scarf.

Laxus smiled. "Ha! Sure is!"

Lucy squealed jumping up and down in place. "I did it! I did it! I did it!"

"You did it!" Juvia cheered, hugging her friend before racing towards Gray. "She did it!" she cheered as she tackled him to the ground in excitement.

"YES!" Natsu leaped to his feet, raced to her, grabbed her by the waist, lifted her off her feet, and began spinning her around.

"I knew it! I knew you'd figure it out!"

"I'm S-Class!" Lucy cheered, arms held high in the air in celebration as he husband continued spinning her around. She beamed down at him as she tied his scarf back around his neck. Natsu smiled as he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss, one arm still holding her up by her waist as Laxus put a finger to his forehead and announced:

"Hey! Freed, Lisanna, Romeo, sorry to tell you but the task three is officially over. Now get back here and congratulate Fairy Tail's newest S-Class wizard, Lucy Dragneel."

Lucy began giggling in glee, breaking the kiss as she lifted her arms again and cheered:

"I'm S-Class!" once again.

"Yeah, you are!" Natsu spun her again. "I told you that you'd win!"

"Congratulations, Lucy!" Gray called from where he was still trapped on his back under Juvia.

"I told you she'd be the one to get it," Guildarts grinned.

"Good job, Lu-Lu!" Levy cheered

"Heh," Gajeel smiled. "'Bout time she made it to S-Class. Been long overdo if you ask me."

"Yeah, you guys got a problem now, though," Cana grinned.

"What's that?" Gajeel asked.

"It ain't 50-50 no more. We girls now outnumber you 5 to 4. You boys better watch out," she grinned, sipping from her flask.

"Heh, I'm just glad Lev and I ain't the only married couple to both be in S-Class," Gajeel said. "Now we don't have to suffer your constant teasing alone no more."

"Aw, don't worry," Cana patted him on the head. "I might be giving Lucy and Natsu a hard time from now on, but I'll be sure to send a few good jabs your's and Levy's way."

"I'm sure you will," Gajeel grumbled.

"Yeah, right after this," Cana said as she cupped her hands towards Natsu and Lucy, who were kissing once again. "HEY, NATSU! SHE JUST FINISHED THE TRIALS! DON'T SUFFOCATE HER!"

"Oh, stop it," Erza snapped. "Let them have their moment."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"What on earth-land did you get into?" Jellal asked as he picked cobwebs out of Layla's hair. The rest of the children were gathered around the fire place, warming up after thoroughly soaking themselves in the puddled. Storm and Roman were the wettest of the bunch, both boys bundled in blankets and towels as they sipped on their hot chocolate that Kinana had fixed for all of the children.

Layla, however, was seated in Jellal's lap near the bar as he tried to clean and fix her hair. She'd at least shed her rain coat and boots, but she still wore her play clothes, her tiny hands clutching something to her chest that she, so far, had refused to show anyone.

Not that anyone had asked. The Guild Hall was quite busy today, everyone awaiting to hear the results of the S-Class trials.

"Ouch!" Layla cringed as Jellal jerked a brush through her hair.

"Sorry, little one, but you've got a big knot right here," he said, making sure to be more gentle with the brush as he smoothed out the tangles.

"Never thought you'd be so good at hair," Makarov chuckled.

"I have two daughters," Jellal explained. "Though niether of their hair is this thick! My goodness, you've got enough on your head for three little girls, Layla."

"I do?" Layla asked.

"Hm," Makarov nodded. "Your hair might be Lucy's color, but you got Natsu's texture and thickness."

"Obviously," Jellal said as he finally finished tugging out all the knots and began seperating her hair into two, tying the sections into pigtails with a set of white ribbons. "There we got, now let's wash off your face," Jellal set Layla on the bar, picked up a wet rag he'd fetched earlier, and gently held Layla by the chin as he wiped the dirt off her cheeks and nose.

"Aw," a quite tipsy female wizard said as she scooted up to Jellal. "So sweet, y'know how hard it is to find a man that's good with children these days."

Jellal heaved a sigh and held up with left hand with his wedding band. "Married."

"Darn it! Why are all the good men taken!" she huffed as she stormed off.

"Wha' she talkin' 'bout?" Layla asked.

"Nothing," Jellal sighed, continuing to wash her face.

 _BOOM!_

The Guild Hall doors busted open. In walked Natsu, carrying a smiling Lucy bridal style.

"Look at me!" he shouted. "I'm carrying Fairy Tail's newest S-Class wizard!"

"Hey," Laxus appeared behind them. "That's supposed to be my job, Natsu."

It was too late, though, cheers and applause had errupted through out the entire Guild Hall.

"Congratulations, Lucy!"

"Good job, kid!"

"I knew she'd be the one to win!"

"HA! Macao, you owe be 1,500 jewel!"

"Shut it, Wakaba!"

Laxus sighed and shrugged. "Not sure what I expected, honestly. Welp, yeah, Lucy Dragneel is our newest S-Class wizard. Give it up for her!"

The cheers and applause errupted across the Guild Hall once again.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Nashi pushed her way through the crowd, dragging Igneel behind her.

"Hey, kids!" Natsu said as he set Lucy down and knelt to the children's level.

"Did you win, Mommy?" Nashi asked once they reached their parent's level.

"I sure did!' Lucy smiled.

"Yay!" Nashi jumped and hugged her mother. "I knew you would!"

"Did you now?" Lucy asked, hugging her daughter back.

"YEAH!" Nashi cheered.

Igneel had no clue what was happening, but he knew it must be something exciting, so he began laughing, and clapping his hands.

"Ma-Ma! Ma-Ma! Ma-Ma!" he cheered.

"Yeah, your Mommy's awesome, Igneel!" Natsu beamed, lifting his son up, tossing him in the air and catching him in a burst of giggles.

"'Gain! 'Gain! 'Gain!" Igneel cheered.

"Again, okay!"

Natsu tossed Igneel back into the air, making the little boy laugh once more. Lucy beamed at them before turning back to Nashi, who was still hugging her legs, and noticed something.

"Hey, Nashi, where's Layla?" she asked.

"She's right here," Jellal said as he pushed through the crowd, Layla in his arms. "Congratulations on making S-Class."

"Thanks," Lucy smiled as she took her daughter from Jellal. As Lucy held Layla, Nashi ran towards Natsu who caught her with one arm setting her on his hip as he kissed her cheek.

"Mommy!" Layla cheered, throwing her arms around Lucy's neck.

"Hi, Layla," Lucy said as she hugged her. "Oh, I missed you."

"Mommy, look what I found," Layla beamed as she held her hands out.

Lucy gasped. Lying in Layla's palms were two gate keys. And not just any gate keys. They were both silver. One was in the shape of a seahorse and covered in brown topazes. The other was in the shape of a rose and covered in rubies.

"Are those...Titan keys?" Lucy asked as she took them into her hand.

"There's my Layla!" Natsu cheered, running towards the little girl and kissing her cheek.

"Daddy, I save keys!" Layla said.

"You did what?" Natsu asked, confused, until he saw what Lucy was holding.

"Wha-are those Titan Keys?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lucy nodded. "Layla, where'd you find these?"

"In a twee," Layla said. "They was 'tuck! So I save 'em."

"She found them?" Natsu's eyes widened as he gestured his head towards Layla.

"Hm…" Lucy thought, turning to her husband. "We might need to make a stop at a magic shop on the way home."

"Why's that?" Natsu asked.

Before Lucy could answer though, an ear-piercing scream filled the Guild Hall.

"BUT I WANTED MY MOMMY AND DADDY TO WIN!" Lorelle wailed.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Okay…" Lucy held the two new Titan Keys in her hands, sitting cross-legged in the living room floor, Layla seated in her lap. "Watch closely, alright Layla."

"Okay," Layla nodded.

Natsu sat on the couch, Nashi by his side, and Igneel in his lap.

Lucy held out the keys. "Open Gate of the Rose, Fyllo. And Open Gate of the River, Zelos."

Two sparkling golden figures appeared in front of them. Layla gasped as she watched on, wide-eyed. A woman, her hair and dress made entirely of roses stood before them. Beside her was a creature with the upper body of a man, and the lower body of a sea horse.

"WAH!" Igneel shouted, backing as far away as he could from the spirits, eyes wide.

"Oh, it's okay," Natsu assured him, bouncing his knee slightly as he comforted his son. "Their friendly….I think."

"Greetings, Celestial Wizards," the man said was a deep bow. "I am the spirit Zelos."

He drew closer to Layla. "Thank you for finding us, dear child."

"Yes, thank you," the woman said taking Layla's hand in hers.

"You we'come!" Layla said, eyes still wide.

"Ah," Zelos said as he turned to the couch and drew near Nashi. "You must be the Titan Fire wizard."

"I…" Nashi began shifting uneasily. "I guess."

"Oh, has Eos spoken to you!" Fyllo asked eagerly.

"Who?" Nashi cocked her head to one side.

"Quiet, Fyllo," Zelos scolded. "It's not yet time."

"Time for what?" Natsu asked, concerned.

"I'm assuming, given the child's age," he gestured to Nashi. "That Rhea has contacted you?"

"Yes," Lucy answered. "But only once."

"Good," Zelos nodded. "You see, though this dear child would be born with the titan's abilities, she would first have to learn them. Well, learn one to be more precise. After that the rest would come naturally to her. The decision was made many years ago that Rhea's flame would be the first she'd learn, and that she'd learn it at a young age."

"Yeah, Rhea told us that," Natsu nodded. "Said it was because her flame's a protection spell that could keep Nashi safe if anyone tried to hurt her."

"Indeed," Zelos nodded. "The titans agreed that once the child had learned this spell they would not bother her until she was much older. They said that they wanted her to have as normal a childhood as possible, even with her powers."

"Oh," Lucy nodded. She could remember times when Nashi was still little more than a baby that she'd laugh, or smile, or point at seemingly nothing. She'd often wondered if this was one of the titans. Around the time she learned to conjure Rhea's flame, though, these incidents stopped.

"So...what's that mean?' Natsu asked.

"There may come a time when the child will need to call upon our old masters for advice," Zelos explained. "But until that day comes, they will not contact her. For though it may be they may have created the magic she uses, they are not the ones who will deterine how her life plays out. That will be up to her."

Nashi's brow furrowed as she looked down at her hands.

"Well, good grief, I just wanted to know if Eos has been around," Fyllo crossed her arms. "That's all!"

"I actually have a question for you," Lucy said, pointing to Fyllo.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Before whenever Nashi unlocked a new flame I found the key that belonged to the titan who created it soon after. But she's been able to use Eos for almost a year now and we just now found you."

"Oh, that," Fyllo said. "See, our old masters wanted their keys to be found together. So you wouldn't have been able to find me until she used Styx's flame."

"Why is that?" Natsu asked.

"Well, our old masters, the Titaness Eos and the Titan Styx were lovers," Zelos explained. "They wanted to make sure that some part of them would be able to stay together even after their curse. So they made sure that their keys would be discovered together."

"Silly, young love nonsense, but whatever," Fyllo shrugged. "Anywho, so, which one of you are we gonna be contracted to? You I'm guessing, since you said you've found other Titan Keys" she pointed to Lucy.

"Oh, well, actually I've been saving the Titan Keys for Layla. But I want to start her out on these first," she pulled out the tree silver keys she and Natsu had just bought.

"Smart woman," Fyllo nodded. "Alright, well, when you think she's ready, you know where to find us, bbbbyyyyyeee!" Fyllo disappeared.

"Take care. Pleasure to meet you," Zelos bowed before he too disappeared.

"Alright, Layla, here you go," Lucy set one of the silver keys into Layla's hand.

She gasped as she held it. "Dis mine?"

"Uh-huh, that one's yours," Lucy smiled. "Now hold it out like this," she positioned her daughter's arm. "And say 'Open, gate of Cannis Minora."

Layla took in a deep breath. "Open get o' Canni Minowwa!"

A sparkling figure appeared in front of Layla before solidifying into a pale yellow dog-like creature.

"OOOHHH!" Layla cheered, clapping her eyes. "Daddy, look, I got a Pwue!"

"Yeah, I see that," Natsu smiled.

"Prrroooo," the little creature said as it drew closer to Layla. She giggled and hugged the spirit to her chest.

"Now hold on," Lucy said, gently prying her daughter's arm off the creature. "First you've got to make a contract with it, okay?"

"Contwact?" Layla's brow furrowed.

"Yeah, it's kinda like a promise," Lucy explained. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

As the two Celestial Wizards went about making the contract, Natsu turned and looked at Nashi, who had been uncharacteristically quiet this whole time. She was staring at her hands once again, a deep frown on her face.

"Nashi, are you okay?" Natsu asked.

SHe jumped out of her trance and nodded, smiling brightly. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Natsu frowned, not sure if he believed her, but he nodded. "Alright…"

"Okay, now you've just gotta come up with a name for him," Lucy said as they finished the contract.

"Birdie!" Layla shouted.

"Birdie?" Lucy asked, eyebrow arched. The little spirit cocked it's head to one side, curious.

"Why Birdie?" Lucy asked.

"'Cuz he gotta pointy nose wike a birdie," Layla answered.

The tiny creature shrugged and then scampered to Layla's side, the little girl immediately hugging him.

"Birdie!"

"Brrroooo!'


	23. What Am I?

**What Am I?:**

 _Vroom!_

A shadow passed over the Guild Hall. Nashi looked up. It was an airship. They'd passed over every few days for as long as she could remember. She used to not think much about it, but now she was noticing that everytime the air ships passed by all the grown-ups shot a glance her way.

She was starting to notice a lot of things lately. Like whenever she used her magic at the Guild Hall whispers would murmur through the crowd. Or how whenever someone spoke about how the other children were doing with their magic they would say:

"Well, compared to Nashi-"

Or something along those lines. She'd also noticed that some of the other children around town would leave when they saw her coming. In fact, some of the other adults around town would leave when they saw her coming.

Whenever she and her family were out about the town, inevitably someone would say something about her being "that child," or "dangerous," or "a ticking time bomb."

She frowned and shifted uneasily as the ship flew over and everyone began to go about their business. It was bad enough when people would look at her like that, but it was even worse when her Mommy and Daddy weren't there. They and the other grown-ups (except for Uncle Laxus and Aunt Mira) had gone on a few day jobs, leaving the children at the Guild Hall to be supervised.

"Hey, Nashi, you gonna eat that?" Storm asked, pointing to her unfinished plate of spaghetti.

"No, you can have it," Nashi pushed it his way, her appetite suddenly gone.

As Storm began to dig in, Cato's brow furrowed.

"You not hungry, Nashi?"

"No," Nashi shook her head.

"But you're always hungry!" Cato exclaimed.

"Nobody's always hungry," Roman said. "Nashi's just always hungry most of the time."

"Yeah," Koree nodded. "She's fine. Aren't you, Nashi?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nashi nodded, though her face and tone of voice said otherwise.

"You sure?" Cato asked.

"Mm-hmm," she slipped off the bench. "I'm gonna go play outside for a little while."

"I'll go with you," Fin offered, chowing down his fish and spreading his wings.

"No," Nashi shook her head. "I wanna go play by myself for a little while."

The rest of the Birthday Gang watched her go, worried looks on their faces.

"Y'know, guys?" Storm asked. "I don't think Nashi's okay."

"Does she have a tummy ache?" Cato asked.

"I don't think so," Roman shook his head. "She didn't look like she was hurting."

"Did she not get enough sleep?" Koree asked. "Persephone gets cranky if she doesn't sleep enough."

"Hey!" Persephone crinkled up her brow.

"Sorry, but you do," Koree shrugged.

"Maybe we should check on her," Storm said, wiping spaghetti sauce off his face.

"But she said she wanted to play alone," Roman reminded him.

"It'll just be a quick check-up," Storm assured him, slipping off the bench and heading towards the side door Nashi had slumped out of. The other children exchanged glances, then decided to follow after him.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nashi kicked at a pebble as she stomped about the yard of the Guild Hall, hands jammed in her coat pockets. There was something going on, she just knew it. She just didn't know what that something was.

She pulled her hands out and looked at them. Did it have something to do with her magic?

"Thea," she said softly, crimson sparlking flames appearing in her palms.

No one else had fire quite like this. Sure, Uncle Romeo had a dark one but it didn't sparkle like hers did, and he couldn't use it to let other people see what he was seeing.

"Rhea."

The crimson flames disappeared and were replaced by pink ones. No one had a fire like this either. If you set something on fire with any other fire it would burn it, not keep it safe.

She sighed and let Rhea's flame go.

"Eos."

The wings appeared at her back. She'd never met anyone else who had fire wings. Sure, Uncle Freed had Dark Ecriture one. Aunt Mira and Aunt Lisanna had wings in some of their take-over forms. But none of them were made of fire. She shrugged her wings away, and picked the pebble she'd kicked off the ground.

"Styx," she said. The rock disappeared in a whirlpool of fire, only to reappear when the whirlpool swirled into existence a few feet away from her, dropping the rock to the ground before vanishing altogether.

The only other person she knew who could move things from place to place was Uncle Mest, and he had to be touching them to do that.

Nobody else had spells like hers.

Was that why everyone looked at her funny?

Was that why children ran away when she walked by?

Had they always been like that? She thought for a while. She guessed they had been. She just never noticed until now. Why was that? Was she just too dumb to notice?

She dug her toe into the dirt as her frown deepend, shoving her hands back into her pockets. Why had no one told her she was different? Why was she different? Being different wasn't a bad thing…

...was it?

No. It had to be a bad thing. Why would so many people look at her funny if it wasn't?

How had she gotten to be so different? Did she do something wrong. She thought about it for a while. She couldn't think of anything she'd done. Well, yeah, there were those few times Mommy tol her to only have one cookie and she took two instead. But that didn't make people different. So what was it? She squatted down, resting her forehead on her knees as she tried to think things through.

As she sat there she heard murmurs. She looked up. A group of three teenage boys were standing in the street in front of the Guild Hall, pointing at her, whispering at her. She groaned as she stood and began to walk away.

"Hey, you!" one of the boys shouted.

She didn't stop.

"Hey, you, girly? Ain't you that freak?"

Freak? Was that what she was? What even was a freak? Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. She stopped and looked over her shoulder as the teenagers walked that way. As they drew near she noticed a mark on one of the boys hand.

Twilight Ogre.

She'd heard of them before, but never met any wizards from that guild. She heard they were mean and liked to pick on Fairy Tail. She gasped, turning around, clamping her hands into fists at her side, ready to fight if need be.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"We was just coming to pay our _respects_ to Fairy Tail," the same boy who'd called out to her before said, his two friends chuckling. "Then we saw you. So, ain't you that freaky kid that can use some kind of demi-god fire?"

"I'm not telling you!" Nashi shouted.

The boys chuckled again.

"I think she is, Dob," one of the other boys said.

"Hey, what's so special about you anyhow?" the leader asked, jabbing his finger into her forehead. "You don't look like much to me. More like a pip squeak."

"I'm not a pip squeak!" Nashi shouted.

"Oh, yeah, why don't you prove it?" the leader asked.

Nashi frowned. She wanted to fight them, but she also didn't want to show them her magic. They'd already called her a freak, whatever that meant. She didn't want them to say anything else about her. She shoved her hands in her pockets and turned to walk away.

"Just leave me alone," she said.

"Heh, whimp!" the leader shouted. "And here I thought we might need to be scared. But no. That's just like you Fairy Tail Freaks, y'know? Build yourself up to be this great thing to behold, but in the end your just like the rest of us."

Nashi gritted her teeth as she whirled back around. It was one thing to call her a freak, it was another think to call Fairy Tail a freak.

"Thea!" She shouted, running back towards the boys, her crimson flames in her hand.

"That's it! Let's see what you've got!" the leader shouted, just as Nashi punched him in the gut. The flames exploded, curling a whistling like a fireworks as they knocked the boy on his back.

"Hey, not bad for a small fry," he chuckled as he stood back up, barely showing any signs of discomfort. "Maybe there is something to the stories about you after all."

Nashi took a step back. "What stories?"

"You don't know?" the leader scoffed. "Everyone talks about how strong you are. How you'll either be the greatest thing since sliced bread or you'll tear the world apart. They either love you, or their scared of you."

Nashi gasped. Why were people scared of her? She wasn't scary!

Seeing he'd hit a nerve, the leader leaned down closer to her.

"Most of them are scared of you, though. Say your some kind of monster."

"No I'm not!" Nashi shouted.

"Oh? Then how come you've got stolen magic?"

"Stolen magic?" Nashi cocked her head to one side. "My magic's not stolen."

"Yeah it is," the leader said. "Stolen right from the gods. Made them so mad that they threw the punk who did it in jail until he died. Hmm," he rubbed his chin. "Makes ya wonder what they'll do to you when they find out."

"You're lying!" Nashi stomped her foot. "I didn't steal anything!"

"Yeah, but try telling that to them," the boy snickered. "They won't believe you. They'll throw you in jail until you rot too. And then we'll all have a big party because the thieving monster's gone!"

Nashi gasped, taking two steps back. "No you won't!" she shouted, frown deepening, though there were tears stinging her eyes. "You're lying!"

"Hey, Dob," one of the other boys said. "Whatta ya say we take this one back with us? Just to see what Fairy Tail will do?"

"Yeah, with their little trophy child in danger they'll be eating out of the palm of our hands!" the other said.

"Hm. Not a bad idea!"

Nashi held her fists up again and opened her mouth to call one of her flames. The leader snapped his fingers, and Nashi dropped to the ground, asleep. The leader threw her over his shoulder.

"C'mon, guys. Lets go," he said as he began to saunter off. They had about reached the road when they suddenly felt a giant force knock them over. They all tried to shout, but were choked on…

...water? Where had a wall of water come from? As suddenly as it had appeared it vanished, as did Nashi. The teenagers looked about and found a translucent boy sitting behind them, body made of water, Nashi in his arms coughing and sputterinng as she woke up.

"You okay, Nashi?" Storm asked, changing back to his normal form.

"Yeah, I think so," Nashi said, still fuzzy from the sleep spell.

"Hey, what do you think you're-" the leader began shouting as he and the other two stood to their feet, only to be knocked back on their backs.

"What?" the leader turned around to find Roman standing behind them, and bo-staff in his hand that he had apparently used to knock the men's feet out from under them.

"Now, listen here you littl-"

 _Whack! Whack! Whack! Bonk! Whack! Smack! Thrash!_

Quick as a flash Roman bludgeoned the teenager with a barrage of painful and well landed blows of the staff. When the leader finally managed to get a hold of the staff and yank it from Roman's hand, he simply said:

"Requip!" Two throwing stars appeared in his hands that he threw at the leader, pinning his rather long and billowy sleeves to the Guil Hall wall.

"Well, don't just sit there, you numbskulls, do something!" The leader shouted as he tried to yank free of the throwing stars, only to be popped in the face by Roman's whip.

"Right!" one of them said, standing to his feet. He held out his hand, a chain made of magic energy appearing from it with a grappling hook, heading straight for Nashi, still lying dizzy in Storm's arms.

"Archive, Shield!" Persephone shouted as she jumped in front of them, arms held open. Nine archive screens appearing in mid air, blocking the chain from hitting it's target. As the chain bounced back towards its caster, the screens changed shape, going from being rectangular, to being round and jagged, like a circular saw. Persephone twisted her hands from facing palms up to pointing two fingers at the two boys not pinned to the wall and getting whipped to bits by Roman.

"Oh, no!" one of them shouted.

"Archive, Saw!" Persephone clapped her hands together, sending the screens spinning a buzzing towards them. The They had just pushed themselves back into a sitting position when they heard:

"Iron dragon, Saw!" from behind them. Two circular, saw like contraptions slammed into their backs, sending them face first into the dirt. One of them looking behind them to find Koree, her hands replaced with chains that had two saws dangling from the end of them.

"You little-" the two stood up , each running towards one of the Redfox twins, only to stop dead in their tracks.

"Memory make: Snake bind!"

They turned just in time to see Cato round the corner of the Guild Hall, holding a hand to either side of his head. Both boys could feel something crawling along their bodies, as a dark red, serpent like line of magic energy appeared over their limbs and torso, tightening until they were both immobilized.

"What the-" the leader blinked, both eyes swollen from Roman's attack. "They're all freaks! I mean, what the crap! You're all pip squeaks!"

 _Whack!_

"Yikes, cut it out kid!" he shouted as Roman whipped him across the chest.

"What were you going to do with Nashi!" Roman demanded to know.

"None of your business!"

Roman's eyes narrowed. His whipe vanished from sight.

"Ah, had enough did y-"

"Requip!" a set of nunchucks appeared in Roman's hands.

"Oh-no!"

 _Crack!_

A tooth flew out of the leader's mouth as Roman swung the nunchuck against his jaw.

"Tell me what you wanted with Nashi!" he shouted.

"Yeah," Persephone said as she drew close to the two men held captive by Cato's spell. "And make it quick!" She held her hand out, another saw-like screen appearing to hover over it.

"Kids?" Mirajane's voice came as she peaked out of the side door. "What are you - oh my goodness! What happened!?"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

" _BANABOSTER!"_

All of the Twilight Ogre members jumped as their doors swung open with a burst of flames. Stomping inside were a slew of Fairy Tail wizards, slung over three of the men's shoulder were three of their newest members.

"Hey, what you think you're doing?" the Twilight Ogre Guild Master said as he stood up. "You think you can just come busting into my house like that!"

Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel dropped the three boys onto the ground in front of the table, Laxus stomping up to the other Guild Master.

"Hey, what you think you doing roughin' up my boys?"

Laxus didn't answer, he instead began walking, slowly, heavily, intimidatingly towards Banaboster.

"It's one thing to torment us for seven years," he said as his footsteps fell heavy on the floor.

"It's one thing to fradulently demand we repay you for nonexistant debts over, and over again," lightning began cackling in one of his fists.

"It's one thing to damage our property and spread rumors about us every chance you get," lightning began cackling in his other fist.

"But to go after our children?" Laxus stamped down on the table in front of Banaboster, snapping it in two instantly, causing Twilight Ogre's master to squeak in fear as Laxus stared down at him, eyes blazing.

"You've gone too far!" Laxus shouted, hsi voice amputated by the lightning coursing all over his body.

"Eh, what?" Banaboster asked. "Hey, boys? What did ya do?"

"Well, boss, we-AUGH!"

The leader shrieked in pain as a firey foot landed ontop of him, Natsu glaring at Banaboster as he stomped the boys face against the floor. A dark magic circle formed underneath him, causing all three boys to shudder.

"Sorry, I held him in as long as I could…" his voice deepened as horns began growing from his head, wings from his back, and talons from his fingers. "But this it what happens when you try to kidnap my little girl! My inner demon comes out. Literally!"

"Boys, you what!?" Banaboster screeched.

"Indeed, and then threatened her friends when they came to her aid," Erza added, requipping into her purgatory armor. "One of whom happens to be my son!"

On the word "son" she slammed her mace to the floor, right next to the teenage boy's heads, making them all scream and cry in fear.

"You're just lucky neither of my girls got a scratch on them," Gajeel said, his body covering in scales as he cracked his knuckles. "'Cuz none of you would be leaving here alive had one hair on their heads gotten hurt!"

"Hey, c'mon, guys," Banaboster flustered. "We can talk about this, right?"

"Afraid not," Gray said, stepping forward. "I'm sure you remember what we did to you everytime you've messed with Fairy Tail in the past," his left arm and the left side of his face became covered in blank marks as icet spikes emitted from both of his fists. "So imagine how much worse it's going to be now that you've messed with our babies!"

"I'll drown all of you!" Juvia screeched.

"Honestly," Mirajane said, a dark magic circle forming underneath. "How stupid do you have to be to try and attack a she-devil's child?"

All of Twilight Ogre began shuddering and screaming in fear as the very angry Fairy Tail parents turned on them, fighting a beating anyone they got their hands on into a bloody pulp.

"Open Gate of the Lion, and Open Gate of the Maiden, and Open gate of the Scorpion! Leo! Virgo! Scorpio!"

"Solid script, pain!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nashi sat on the roof of the Guild Hall, staring at the sunset, knees drawn to her chest and a deep frown on her face. Her young mind was racing, thinking about all the things the teenagers had said. Was she a freak? Was she a bad person? Was her magic bad? Was she dangerous?

"They're back!" someone called. She looked down. All the grown-ups were coming back from fighting Twilight Ogre.

Nashi groaned, drawing her knees closer and resting her forehead on them. Boy, had they been mad when they found out what happened. She cringed as she thought what her Mommy and Daddy were going to say to her now that they were back. After all, she'd started it. The boys came looking for her because she was a "freak," because she was different.

Because she was wrong.

"Nashi?" Lucy's voice came from behind her. Nashi just drew her knees closer as two sets of footsteps came walking her way.

"Hey, you alright, Firecracker?" Natsu asked, setting a hand on her back.

Nashi winced slightly as she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, sweetheart," Lucy said, setting a hand on the back of Nashi's head. "What happened today wasn't your fault."

Nashi heaved a heavy sigh, never drawing her face away from her knees.

"Nashi?" Natsu asked, patting her back. "Talk to us, baby."

She squirmed uncomfortably before finally asking: "Am I a freak?"

Lucy gasped looking up at Natsu who had an equally hurt look on his face.

"No, sweetie!" she insisted, wrapping an arm around Nashi's. "Who told you that?"

Nashi didn't answer, but instead asked another question.

"Then what am I?"

"What do you mean, kiddo?" Natsu whispered.

"Why am I so different?" Nashi questioned. "How come I got a type of magic that no one else does? And why are so many people scared of me?"

"Honey, no one's scared of-" Lucy tried to say, but Nashi cut her off.

"Uh-huh! Whenever we go somewhere outside the Guild Hall kids run away from me! And adults talk about me! And the air ships that keep flying over are because of me!"

"Who told you that?" Natsu shouted, ready to fry whoever it had been.

"No one, I figured it out," Nashi admitted, still not lifting her face off her knees. "'Cuz everytime they go by people look at me funny."

Natsu and Lucy glanced at each other, neither sure what to say. They'd both known something was off with their little girl. Ever since Layla found Zelos and Fyllo's key a few weeks ago, she'd been acting funny. More reserved, contemplative. Not her usual bubbly self. They just hadn't realized how deeply these questions had been bugging her. Or that she was even asking these big questions.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Nashi asked, voice quiet and a bit shaky.

"No, baby, nothing's wrong with you," Lucy said, pulling Nashi into her lap.

"Then why am I so different?" Nashi asked.

"Being different isn't a bad thing," Lucy insisted.

"But why am I like this?"

Lucy sighed, looking up at Natsu. He glanced up at her, a sad look in his eyes, a hand stroking Nashi's head. He nodded slowly. Lucy took a deep breath and began telling the story she'd been dreading to tell Nashi for a long time:

"When I was pregnant with you, Nashi, your Daddy and I discovered something. A long time ago there was no fire in the world. The gods kept it to themselves so humans couldn't advance beyond to dark ages. But a group of beings, called the Titans, stole fire away from the gods and used it to make powerful magic that would help humanity. This made the gods angry, though, so they locked the Titans and their magic away in a place called Tartarus."

"Why?" Nashi asked.

"I guess they didn't like the Titans using fire and magic to help humans. They wanted humans to stay in the dark ages. But it was too late. Thanks to the Titans humanity now had fire, and they had learned how to use it to advance civilization, even without the Titans or their magic. Still, there was a prophecy made-"

"What's a prophecy?"

"A story or a riddle that tells of something that's going to happen in the future. This prophecy that your Daddy and I found said that one day someone very special would be born with the ability to use the Titan's magic."

Lucy tucked a hand under Nashi's chin, tilting her tear-streamed face towards her. "And that someone was you."

"Me?" Nashi asked, wiping her nose on the back of her sleeve. "Why me?"

"I-" Lucy sighed. "I don't know. You just happen to be the one chosen."

"But I don't want to be chosen!" Nashi wailed. "I don't want to be different, or dangerous, or a freak!"

"You're not dangerous," Lucy assured her. "You're powerful. But you're not dangerous. And you are not a freak."

"Yes I am!" Nashi sobbed, covering her eyes as tears pouring down her face. "I've got a magic that no one else does! It's got a sad story that goes with it! One that was stolen! People are scared of me because I'm weird! So scared that some of them run away from me! Airships keep spying on us because of me! If I'm not a freak then what am I?"

Lucy bit her lip to keep herself from breaking down. She had known that sooner or later Nashi would figure out there was somethign different about her, but she didn't expect (or had at least hoped that it wouldn't) have hurt her this badly.

"What am I?" Nashi repeated, shoulder trembling.

What was Lucy supposed to do now? How was she supposed to make Nashi feel better? What was she supposed to say?

As she tried to figure it out, Natsu scooted closer to her, pulling her tiny hands from her face so her could cup it in his palms, using his thumbs to wipe her tears away.

"You're Nashi Lucy Dragneel," he said softly. "You're a good cook. You're the best kick-ball player Fairy Tail has ever seen."

Nashi smiled a little bit at this, though her shoulder still shook with tears.

"You're a brave adventurer," Natsu continued. "You're a good friend, and an even better big sister. You're our daughter, our precious little girl that we love with all our hearts. Sure, you're a talented wizard with a super rare magic, but that's just one small part of who you are, Nashi."

Nashi looked up at her father, a flicker of hope in her tear brimmed eyes. Natsu smiled sadly at her.

"Your magic does make you different," he said honestly. "But different in a good way. In an incredible way. Think of all the good things you've done with it. You've protected Farrah when she's having nightmares. You let me know when people were trying to hurt you and the other kids. You saved Minette, Eva, and Von. Different doesn't mean bad, it just means different."

"So why are people scared of me?" she asked.

Natsu sighed. He'd hoped she could go just a bit longer without noticing, staying youthfully oblivious. She was growing up, though. She was maturing. Sooner or later she would have noticed the strange looks, the whispers, the parents calling their children away. He'd just wished it could have been later.

"Because people are dumb," he said. "There are some people who don't like anything different. Even if that new thing might be something amazing or something that will make life better they'll run from it."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Natsu sighed, wiping her tears away. "I guess not everyone can be as brave as you."

Nashi smiled slightly.

"I wish I could make things easier for you," Natsu said. "I wish people wouldn't judge you before they get to know you, Nashi. But some people...well...sometimes people just suck! And there's nothing any of us can do about it."

Gosh, he hated this! Admitting there was something out there hurting his baby girl that he had no control of. And to his baby girl's face no less.

"But, in the end, it's their loss," he continued, brushing her hair out of her face. "Because they are missing out on getting to know one of the most amazing people earthland has ever seen."

Nashi sniffled, wiping her nose on the back of her hand, though she was at least smiling.

"Here, let me show you something," Natsu said, taking her right arm in his hands, and flipping it over, exposing the Fairy Tail Mark on her wrist. "See that?"

"Uh-huh," Nashi nodded.

"That means that no matter what happens, no matter what anyone else says, you've got a whole Guild, one huge family, here that will help you and love you through it. Not to mention your Mommy and I."

"We'd do anything for you, Nashi," Lucy said, finally managing to find her voice.

Nashi sniffled again, leaning her head against Natsu's shoulder. Natsu wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"I'm sorry you're having to deal with this, kiddo. If I could take it away I would."

He didn't say anything else for a while. He just let her cry. Lucy ran her hand over her daughter's hair as her Daddy held her, heart breaking with each sob the child made. This was so unfair! She was an innocent, six-year-old baby! She shouldn't have to deal with all this! Lucy again found herself cursing that blasted prophecy, wishing it could have been someone, anyone other than Nashi that was chosen.

Still, as she stared at her daughter and husband, in her heart she knew why it had to be this way. Like Natsu said, already at age 6 Nashi had done so much good with her powers. Saved a few lives, soothed a few fears, making the world brighter around her everywhere she went. If only the world could return some of that brightness to her. But here, where she was now, in her Daddy's arms, at least she could comforted. At least she could be safe. At least she could be loved unconditionally.

"We love you, Nashi," Natsu finally said. "More than you'll ever know."

"I love you, too," Nashi whispered, wiping her face on his shirt as she stood up. "I'm…" she sniffled once again. "I'm a little hungry."

Natsu and Lucy smiled, glad to see her acting a little more like herself.

"Okay, kiddo, let's get you something to eat," Natsu stood, taking her hand, and leading her towards the door leading back inside. Lucy followed along behind them, heart still heavy from the conversation. The minute the Dragneels opened the door, they were greeted by five angry children who had apparently been eavesdropping the whole time.

"Who said Nashi was dangerous!?" Storm demanded to know, slamming his fists together, creating a small water cyclone. "I'll show them!"

"Next time some one tries to run away from you," Persephone said, conjuring up with round screens. "I'll chase them with Archive Saw."

"And I'll send my saws after 'em too!" Koree insisted, changing her hands back to her saw chains.

"Storm, I need your dad to show me his cage spell so I can memorize it and trap 'em," Cato said.

"Alright, I'll tell him," Storm nodded. "What about you, Roman? You in?"

Roman held his hands up, conjuring up a small knife that he pulled out of the sheeth with an evil gleam in his eyes. "Ready when you are!"

Nashi blinked a few times at her friends, then laughed.

"Guys!" she cried as she went to hug them.

Natsu and Lucy sighed, smiling. It was good to know that there were five other people looking out for their baby girl.


	24. Bridge Down!

**Bridge Down!:**

 **AN: This one shot is based a slightly off of the story of Kate Shelley, I suggest you look it up, it's pretty cool.**

 **Farrah Lee-Dreyar: 10**

 **Nashi Dragneel: 7**

 **Storm Fullbuster: 7**

 **Cato Dreyar: 7**

 **Roman Fernandez: 6**

 **Persephone and Koree Redfox: 6**

 **Bianca Fullbuster: 5**

 **Lorelle Strauss: 4**

 **Eva, Minette, and Von Fernandez: 3**

 **Layla Dragneel: 3**

 **Igneel Dragneel: 2**

 **Meeko Fullbuster: 2**

 _Rumble. Rumble. Boom!_

Nashi woke up with a start. She was in a white room filled with boxes.

"Where am I?" she wondered as she rubbed her eyes, then she remembered. Mommy and Daddy had added two new bedrooms with a shared bathroom onto the house so the three kids wouldn't have to share a bedroom anymore. She had one of the new rooms, Layla had the other, and Igneel was keeping their old room.

The rooms were pretty new, though, which meant they hadn't time to paint them, or unpack all their stuff. Okay, they'd unpacked some of the stuff. But because the three kids had shared a room there hadn't been enough shelves and trunks to go between three seperate bedrooms. So some of her stuff was having to stay in boxes until Mommy and Daddy got some more.

 _Boom! Clap!_

"Doesn't it do anything but rain anymore?" Nashi groaned as she collapsed back against her bed.

 _Boom!_

"Mommy! Daddy!" Layla's voice rang out as Nashi heard her scampering down the hall to their parents room.

She sighed, pulling the covers closer around her as heavy rain drops hit her window. As she lay there a bright light shown through it. She picked her head up and looked out. It was a train. Her new bedroom overlooked the railroad bridge near their house. Nashi leaned her head upon the window sill as she watched the train head towards the bridge. Ever since moving into her new room about three days ago she had memorized the train schedule. She wasn't exactly sure why she'd memorized it (outside of just because she could). But she had, none-the-less.

This was a smaller train, no cars attached to it. She'd asked Mommy what this train's job was and she'd said it was to make sure the tracks were safe each night at midnight before the first train of the morning headed out 8 A.M. Nashi had no clue who wanted to go anywhere at that time, but somebody must have because the past three days at 8:30 A.M. the loud _chug-a-chug-a-chug-a,_ and bright light, and whistling came through her window as Mommy woke her up for the day.

A soft _ding-dong_ from the clock signalled that it was 12:30.

Nashi smiled softly as she watched the train approaching. Right on time. Their house was about 30 minutes from the station, so 30 minutes after departure times the trains came riding by.

Only things didn't quite go like they always had tonight. As lightning cracked across the skies Nashi saw something floating in the river towards the bridge. She squinted to see what it was. Another lightning bolt struck. Nashi gasped. It was a massive tree that had been knocked over, and it was floating straight towards the bridge!

"Hey!" Nashi beat on the glass towards the train. "Hey, stop! There's a tree that's gonna hit you!"

Of course the train didn't stop, and continued onto the bridge. By the time it had reached the middle of the bridge the tree hit.

Even from where she was, several feet away, in her warm cozy room; and even with the rumbling thunder and blinding rain Nashi could her a loud _CRUNCH!_

Bits of wood and wire snapped a flew everywhere.

 _Creak!_ Sparks flew from the train's wheels as it tried to break, but it was too late.

As the bridge gave way the train went with it, plummetting into the swirling water. Nashi jumped out of bed, racing down the hall.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she screamed as she busted her parent's door open. Her parents were asleep when she walked in, Layla and Igneel tucked between them, apparently scared of the storm.

Natsu lifted his head, a sleepy scowl on his face.

"You scared too, Firecracker?" he asked as he rubbed his eye.

"No, there's a train in the water!" Nashi shouted.

"What?" Lucy grumbled, sitting up.

"The bridge broke!" Nashi said.

"What bridge?" Natsu asked.

"The railroad bridge! It broke and now there's a train in the water!"

Natsu sat up, a worried look in his eyes as he and Lucy ran to Nashi's room to look out the window. Layla and Igneel both awoke, curious as to what was happening, and followed after their parents. Nashi raced ahead, pointing out her window to the bridge.

"See?" she asked.

"Oh, crap!" Natsu shouted, throwing her window open and jumping out it, not wasting time to run to a door. As soon as he hit the ground he bolted towards the river.

"Kids, stay here," Lucy said, taking off after her husband, already reaching for Aquarius' key. Nashi leaned out her window, watching her parents go. Some of the neighbors had alos noticed the train, a few of them went with Natsu and Lucy, though most just stood and stared, shouting to each other.

"The whole train went in!"

"That must mean their comunication lacrima's gone too."

"Wouldn't matter. Station's closed at this hour anyhow. There'd be no one to answer.

"Then how are they going to warn the station the bridge is down?"

Nashi gasped as she listened.

"I don't know if they can warn them."

"Should we do something? If they don't hear about this they'll send a train full of people right into the river!"

"Is there anything we can do? No way we'd make it there by foot in time to warn 'em."

Nashi stood up on her window sill, leaning further out to look at the train track. Those had to lead back to the station. All anyone would have to do is follow them to get there and warn them. The two neighbors had said they wouldn't make it there in time by foot to warn them, but Nashi didn't have to go on foot. She had Eos' wings.

"Twain go bye-bye!" Igneel shrieked, watching as the metal vehicle sunk under the black waters.

"Not to mention," one of the neighbors pointed out. "It's dangerous following the tracks! They've got that new high track going over the city, one slip and you're done for!"

"That is true!" a third neighbor piped up.

"Well, someone's gotta warn them."

"Well it ain't gonna be me! I don't feel like dying tonight!"

The high track? Nashi gasped again. What if that went out too? That would be two spots a train could go down. Only there it would be worse because it could fall on people's houses!

"Nashi?" Layla asked, tugging at her big sister's night gown, a worried look on her face. "What do we do?"

"You two stay here," Nashi said. "I'm going to warn the station. Eos!"

Her firey wings appeared and she took off into the air. The minute she jumped off the window sill she nearly fell. She hadn't thought about the rain putting her wings out! Furrowing her brow in concentration she managed to keep them ignited with a bit more focus and flew towards the track.

It was dark. Even with the light shining off her wings it was hard to see the tracks below her. Not to mention this rain!

"Ow," Nashi muttered, trying to shield the back of her head with her hands. Each rain drop felt like a rock was being thrown at her. It didn't take long for her hair and her nightgown to be utterly soaked! The cloth sticking uncomfortably to her as she spat and pushed her wet tresses out of her face. Funny, her hair had been braided into two pigtails when she went to bed, but the rain was so hard that it had ripped the plaid apart, leaving her hair free to whip around her face and blind her.

She felt herself falling again as everything went completely dark.

"Eos!"

Her wings sputtered and flickered, coming back just in time to save her from crashing against the tracks.

"Okay," she sighed in relief as she tried to fly back into the air. She'd only risen about a foot before her wings began sputtering again.

"Oh, c'mon!" she shouted. "Eos! Eos!"

Still, no matter what she did she could not lift herself more than a foot off the ground.

"Oh, well," she sighed. "Better than nothing."

She flapped her wings, opting to just fly straight forward as quickly as she could rather than trying to go any higher into the air. The only probleom was going fater meant the rain drops hurt even more, tearing at her face with such ferocity that Nashi began to wonder if the wetness on her face was rain water or blood.

"And Storm says he likes rain?" she sputtered as she spat her hair out of her mouth once again. "Well, I don't! Is he crazy?"

She forced her eyes to stay open, despite the stinging of the cold, wet air zipping in them and the rock-hard rain drops that pounded against her face, nearly blinding her. If she closed her eyes, though, she wouldn't be able to see and keep up with the track.

The light from her wings, which wasn't doing much for her as it was, began growing dimmer, and dimmer, and dimmer, until it was nonexistant.

"Oh, no! WAH!" Nashi screamed as she crashed against the tracks, skidding over the wet metal and gravel, tearing her nightgown and scraping her skin.

"AUGH!" she screamed, a hot stinging searing through her left arm. She slowly pushed herself up, shaking as she looked down at her arm. The entire limb was scraped raw, blood oozing from the red blotched on her pracitically non-existant skin.

"Ow," she whimpered, cradling the injured limb in her other arm as she looked about. She was in the middle of nowhere. Somewhere in the woods just outside Magnolia. From the few times she'd ridden the train she new they came through here before passing by the small, suburb community she and her family lived in near the outskirts of town. At least she was on the right track, but how was she going to get there in time without her wings?

"Eos," she said hopefully. There was a small flicker of light, then nothing.

She furrowed her brow, concentrating with all her might. "Eos!"

A flicker then blackness.

It was no use. The rain was getting too strong. It was putting out the flames before they could even take shape. Nashi sighed as she stood to her feet. She knew the neighbors said that no one would make it in time by walking, but she really didn't have much of a choice now. She began running along the track.

She only realized now, too late, that she'd forgotten to grab shoes. Running barefoot along the wet gravel was not only difficult, casuing her to slip and trip over herself numerous times, but it was painful. Trying to minimize the discomfort, Nashi made the choice to run in a hopping like pattern, leaping from one wooden board to the other. That helped a bit, but there were some spaces were too wide for her to jump, or stretches of track where there were no boards and she was forced to power through the pain.

It was on one of these painful patches when she finally came out of the forrest and upon-

"The high track?" Nashi gulped. Of course she'd seen it. This stretch of track hovered over several portions of Magnolia since being constructed a year ago. Still, Nashi hadn't realized how big and how tall it was. She felt her knees knocking as she thought of climbing up that thing. The neighbors hadn't been kidding. One slip and she'd be done for!

"Eos?" she asked again, hopeful, but nothing.

She stared up at the track again. Was this such a good idea? Maybe she should just go back…

...she turned and began walking the other way, then stopped. She couldn't go back now! So far no one else was coming. No one else was going to warn the station that a bridge was down. If she didn't get word to them in time then a train full of people would be heading right towards a death-trap come morning.

She turned back around and headed for the high-track. She shakily grabbed one of the boards in her hands, pulling herself up as if she were on a ladder, and began climbing. It was slow, slippery, terrifying going. The boards were slick in her hands and under her feet. The rain was merciless against her back as she crawled along on her belly. Lightning split the skies on every side of her and thunder shook the ground, making the tracks even more unstable. How she wished Uncle Laxus or Farrah could be there with her right now, they could at least make sure no lightning would hit her.

Her hands and feet began to sting, rubbed raw by the wet wood that filled her palms and soles with splinters as the climb up began to level off and she reached the flat area of the track. Her hair kept falling in her face, making it hard for her to see what she was doing. That may have been all for the best though. She wasn't sure how high up she was, but she knew it was a lot. She hadn't even flown this high using Eos before! She had to feel her way about, reaching ahead of her with shaky hands to grip onto the board in front of her as crawled along, to scared of falling to stand.

The rain made her scraped arm sting all the more. With every thunder clap, every gust of wind, every crack of lightning near her, the tracks swayed and shook, casuing her to whimper in fear. Still, she kept going forward. It was too late to go back. The tracks were too slippery for her to turn around on. If she did more than scoot along on her belly she'd fall for sure.

Up ahead she could see the tracks starting to go down. She'd almost made it!

Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. A tingling feeling creeped all over her body.

 _POW!_

A tall, factory building right next to her burst into flames, lightning shooting up from it's roof. She jumped up. Now on her knees, the swaying of the track began to knock her off balance. She waved her arms, scrambling to grab hold of something as she involuntarily leaned back, her lower body slipping through the tracks, dragging the rest of her with it. At the last second she managed to latch onto one of the boards, leaving herself dangling a good 5- feet in the air.

"Help!" she shouted, but there was no one around to hear her. "Help!"

She tried to pull herself up, but she didn't have the stregnth. Her body was trembling from exhaustion, barely even able to hold on.

"Someone, please help me!" she cried, but no one answered. Her heart began racing, her breath growing faster and faster as she kicked, shaking her head, trying to pull herself up but unable to.

"No! No! I don't wanna fall!" she screamed. "I don't wanna fall! Someone help! Mommy! Daddy! Help me!"

She began to cry, terrified, shrieking sobs racking through her as she felt her fingers slipping. She looked about, trying to find anything that would save her from this fate. The factory next to her was still burning. It's fire hadn't gone out!

"Eos!" she shouted, but to no avail. Her fire wasn't strong enough to fight against the rain. The fire on the factory was, though. But she couldn't use any fire, other than her own. Could she?

"Fire!" she shouted, hands growing more wet, bloody, and slippery by the second. "Fire, come here!"

The flames bent towards her, cutting through the curtains of rain to reach her side. It had begun to curls it's way underneath her when her fingers finally gave out and she began to plummett towards the ground.

Time began to slow down for the little girl as she made her choice. She wasn't sure it would work. She had never used this spell on herself, and she had never sent anyone that far. But she knew it was the only chance she had. She closed her eyes, entire body trembling, terrified as she screamed:

"STYX!"

The world vanished around her in a cloud of darkness, heat, and smoke. There was nothing. No sound. No light.

 _Am I dead?_ Nashi thought.

Then it all came back as she feel through a firey whirlpool and onto a cracked sidewalk near the end of the high track. She fell on her back, kocking the breath out of her. She didn't mind the pain, though, because it meant she was alive. The rain hit her hard, causing small, pin-point size bruises in their wake. Still, it made Nashi laugh, and cry, and scream all at once. She couldn't do anything else but lie there trembling, screaming out like a maniac.

A light began to glow in the sky.

"No!" Nashi gasped.

 _Sunrise! The train will be leaving soon!_ Nashi forced herself onto her feet and ran, following along the last bit of track. She didn't even care that the gravel was cutting the bottom of her feet now! If she didn't hurry all those people could die!

Despite all the water falling down and soaking everything in sight Nashi's lungs felt dry, shrivelling up from a lack of air as she ran, knife like pains jabbing into her side. Finally, up ahead, she saw it.

Magnolia Station. And the train was still there!

She'd made it!

She forced herself to run fater, cupping her hands to her face as she screamed:

"Hey! Hey! Stop the train! There's a bridge down!"

A few people turned and looked at her, but most kept ignoring her. Those that did see her only looked at her like she was crazy. Did they not hear her? Finding a stregnth she didn't know she had, she bent her knees and jumped, leaping from the tracks to the platform in one go.

"Stop the train!" she shrieked. "There's a bridge down!"

"Who is this creepy kid?" Someone asked.

"Probably a street rat looking for attention."

"There's a bridge down!" she screamed again. "Stop the train!"

"Ah, kids these days. You never saw them running around in rags and shouting nonsense back in my day."

"Did you not hear me? You can't send the train!"

Still no one paid her mind. Nashi looked about, trying to find someone, anyone who might be in charge that she could talk to.

"Hey, you," a gruff voice called from behind her. She turned and saw a Rune Knight making his way towards her. "This ain't no place to be causing a ruckus, you little ragamuffin! C'mere!"

He grabbed her by her left arm and began dragging her away.

"No!" Nashi shouted, fighting to get away. "They've gotta stop the train! There's a bridge town! If they don't people could die!"

"Eh, what do you know, you little street rat."

"I'm not a street rat!" Nashi declared, still fighting to get away.

"Oh, yeah?" the knight stopped and turned to her, a horrible smirk on his face. "Then what are you?"

Nashi frowned, and held her right arm out, wrist up. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard! I'm here to save these people!"

The Rune Knight arched an eyebrow, his smirk never leaving. "Eh, them hooligans are always taking in orphan trash anyway, that don't mean nothing!"

He began dragging her away again, when a loud, familiar voice shouted:

"Stop!"

Nashi and the Rune Knight turned, and Nashi gasped in relief.

"Uncle Jellal!"

Jellal stormed forward, fists clenched, the rest of Crime Sorciere watching along from a few feet behind him.

"You unhand that girl right this instant!"

"Oh, yeah. And what are you going to do if I-"

 _Clunk!_

Jellal waved his hand and a suitcase flew through the air and smashed the knight in the face.

"Hey!" Sorano shouted.

"I'll pay you back if it's damaged," Jellal said as he knelt to Nashi's level, setting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, little one? What happened to you? Why are you here?"

"Uncle Jellal, the bridge is down!" Nashi cried.

"What bridge?" his brow furrowed.

"The bridge next my house. A tree got stuck in the river and smashed into it! If the train goes now they could fall in the river!"

Jellal's eyes widened. He scooped the girl in his arms and raced towards a flight of stairs.

"Jellal?" Meredy asked, but he didn't stop.

Instead he kicked down the door of the office at the top of the steps and raced to the very startle woman sitting at a desk inside you.

"Stop all trains now!" he shouted, Nashi still clutched in his arms.

"What? Why? What do you mean? Who are you? Why's there a dirty kid?"

"The bridge west of here near the Aster Suburbs was taken out in the storm last night. If you don't stop all trains now you could be sending hundreds to their death!"

The woman's brow furrowed. "Hey, Tommy?"

"Yeah?" a man in the office behind her's poked his head in.

"Did the midnight scout ride ever check-in last night?"

"No, I told you that when we got here this morning. I told you not to trust those drunken-"

The woman grabbed a magical microphone off her desk and screamed into "Stop all trains! I repeat! Stop all trains!"

Nashi let out a sigh of relief as her eyelids grew heavy, dropping closed without her even realizing it.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"...busy trying to save the men from the scout train we didn't think-"

"It's not your fault, Lucy. You and Natsu saved those men's lives. You did what any other Fairy Tail wizard in your position would have."

"How did she make it all the way from our house to Magnolia Station in time to warn them?"

Nashi slowly opened her eyes. She was at the Guild Hall, in the healing ward. Porlyusica was standing in a corner near the bed she was lying in, flipping through a book. She slowly sat up. Her hands, feet, and left arm were bandaged in white cloth. The sun was pouring through the windows as she turned her head and looked out the door. Mommy, Daddy, and Uncle Jellal were standing in the hallway, talking.

"I haven't the slightest clue," Jellal said. "But I'm glad she did. There's no telling how many lives she saved today."

"We couldn't have been the only ones to notice the bridge was down," Lucy crossed her arms. "No one else had the bright idea to, I don't know, tell someone!"

"Alas, you give people too much credit," Jellal sighed. "Most are happy to simply stay on the sidelines when bad things happen. Especially when they are aware of a family of heroes living next door. I'm sure they all assumed you Dragneels would take care of it."

"Sure, this time," Natsu said. "But what if we hadn't been home? What if Nashi hadn't spotted the crash when it happened? Then what? What if something had happened to Nashi while she was-"

"Don't ask 'what if,' Jellal said, setting a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "You'll drive yourself crazy. Just be happy things turned out well this time. And don't be so hard on her when she wakes up."

Natsu sighed, lowering his head.

"As dangerous as what she did was, she did save several people. So, I think she deserves praise rather than punishment."

"I just hope this doesn't become a regular thing," Lucy sighed.

"She's your daughter," Jellal chuckled as he began to walk off. "Honestly, what did you two expect?"

Natsu and Lucy stood there for a little while longer, exchaning glances before turning to head back into the healing ward. It was then they noticed Nashi was awake.

"Nashi!" they both gasped, running to her side.

"Am I in trouble?" Nashi asked, ringing her blanket nervously.

"No," Lucy giggled, relieved to see Nashi was acting like herself.

"That doesn't mean you didn't scare us to death!" Natsu shouted. "We had no clue where you'd gone. We were tearing the whole town apart all night looking for you!"

Nashi winced. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"We know you didn't," Lucy said, stroking Nashi's hair. "We just wish you would have told us so we could help you."

"But you were busy," Nashi said. "You were trying to save the ones in the train that wen-" she gasped, eyes wide. "Those people! Are they okay?"

"They…" Natsu rubbed the back of his head. He and Lucy had gotten to most of the workers in time, but one of them had sadly gotten washed away in the current before they could reach him. They had gotten word about and hour ago that his dead body had been found a few miles away.

Nashi waited for him to answer, big, brown eyes filled with worry. He wanted to lie to her, to tell her that everything was fine. She had such a compassionate nature, his little girl. Even though she'd never met this man his death would hurt her. But he couldn't. That wouldn't be fair to her.

"All but one," he finally said.

"What happened to the one?" Nashi asked, brow furrowing.

Natsu sighed. "We...didn't get to him in time."

Nashi gasped, eyes filling with tears.

"Sh," Lucy pulled her into her lap, stroking her hair to comfort her. She knew this was going to be hard on Nashi, but sometimes the lessons one has to learn are hard.

"I know this is sad, and it's okay to be upset for a little while, but don't let it eat away at you. We did what we could. You, me, your father. But sometimes it's not enough. It doesn't mean it's our fault. It doesn't mean it's your fault. So don't blame yourself for this or focus too much on it, or you'll never have victories. For example, think of all the people you saved today."

"Huh?" Nashi asked, eyes still brimmed with unshed tears.

"A man lost his life today. And that's very sad," Lucy continued. "But if you hadn't gone to warn the station the bridge was down then hundreds of people could be dead."

Nashi shrugged as rubbed her eyes. "I guess so."

"Guess so?" Natsu ruffled her hair. "Nashi, there's no guessing. You _did_ save all those people. You're a hero. That's something to be proud of."

Nashi shrugged. "I was just trying to do the right thing."

"We know," Natsu smiled. "And we're proud of you."

Nashi smiled as her father hugged her.

"Seriously though, you don't let your Mommy and me know before you go off on another life-saving mission, I'll kill you!"


	25. Mommy's Home!

**Mommy's Home:**

 **AN: Another Jerza chapter. Enjoy!**

It wasn't a bad idea, exactly.

Afterall a requip wizard was only as good as his or her skill in using the armor and/or weapons they collected. And seeing as Roman had throwing stars and had a few other weapons that involved some type of aim in his small arsenal (well, small when compared to his mother's) it made sense that he needed some sort of target. But seeing as he was the son of Erza Scarlet-Fernandez just any old targets wouldn't do. He needed moving targets, as most of the foes he'd meet in the field one day would be moving. So a giant water-balloon slingshot had been placed in the back yard of the Fernandez house. It was a grand idea…

...unless you had a trio of very rambunctious, quite creative, and extremely naughty three-year-olds.

"Um, guys, I don't think this is a good idea," Von grumbled as he sat, rather reluctantly, in the slingshot while his two sisters pulled it back.

"Aw, c'mon Vonny, it'll be fun!" Eva cheered.

"But why I gotta be first?" Von asked. "Why not one of you?"

"'Cuz you the littlest," Minette said. "So you'll go faster!"

"Yeah!" Eva cheered.

"Wait, what?" Von squeaked. "But I don't wanna go-"

"Ready, Von?" Minette asked.

"No, I-"

"Okay! 1, 2, 3!"

"Go!" Eva shouted as she and Minette let go, sending Von flying-

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

-right through the opened window of Roman's bedroom. Van shrieked as he, thankfully, landed on the bed. Unfortunately the impact causing the mattress to bounce and throw a completely unprepared Roman into the floor.

"Yipe!" Roman shouted as he hit the ground, the comic book he had been reading flying in the air before landing on his face.

"Ooooowwwww…" Roman groaned, lying flat on his back.

"Roman?" Von sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed to peak into the floor. "Uh-oh. You okay big brother?"

"Von?" Roman asked, lifting the comic off his face. "What -"

"Yay, my turn, my turn!" Eva's voice rang out from outside.

"Okay!" Minette happily agreed.

"What are you three doing?" Roman stood up and walked to the window to peak out.

"No!" Von shouted, jumping from the bed and tackling Roman, knocking him first against the bookshelf next to the window, before he stumbled into the side wall, and then fell back into the floor, all while Von hung from around his neck.

"Ugh…" he groaned.

"Sorry, big brother," Von whispered.

"WWEEEE!" Eva's voice called as she flew threw the window and onto Roman's bed. "That was fun!"

"Hey, come back out here so I can have a turn!" Minette shouted from outside. As Roman pushed himself back onto his feet he heard the front door open.

Minette closed the door behind her, smiling widely at the success of her plan.

"Hey, Eva, Von, where'd you go?" she asked as she jumped up onto a small accent table behind the couch, before climbing onto the back of the couch, and taking a huge leap off.

Unfortunately she didn't bother to check that no one was sleeping on the couch first.

"OOF!" Jellal grunted as he awoke to his lungs, stomach, and entire torso being crushed by Minette's landing.

"Uh-oh!"

"Minette?" Jellal asked.

"Eek!" Minette scampered off the couch and ran down the hall.

"Aren't you supposed to be lying down for a nap?" Jellal frowned as he chased his daughter down the hall and into Roman's room-

-just in time to see Minette jump out of Roman's window.

"Minette!" he scolded, running towards the window. "You get back-"

"Daddy, no!" Roman shouted, tackling his father's legs, tripping him and making him fall to the ground.

"Roman?" Jellal gasped, shocked. Say what one would about the triplets (it was probably true) but it wasn't like his eldest to step out of line.

"Sorry, Daddy, but-"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Von's voice screeched as he shot through the window, landing on the now dishevled bed.

"What on-" Jellal stood to his feet and leaned out the window. "That is not what that sling shot is for! Eva, get out of there!" Jellal jumped out of the window and raced towards his daughters. "Girls, you do not-don't run from me! Get back here!"

"Are we in trouble?" Von asked as Roman poked his head out of the window to watch the scene ensuing outside.

"Um, yeah!" Roman scoffed.

"Eek!" Von scampered out of his room.

"What, no, don't hide, Von!" Roman chased after him. "That'll only make it worse!"

Von, of course, didn't listen, but instead ran out the front door, hoping that since his father and sisters were in the back yard he could find a hiding place in the front. What he hadn't anticipated on was-

"MOMMY!"

"Why, hello, Von," Erza smiled at her son as she parked her massive cart of luggage, oblivious to the situation. "How have you-"

"AAAAHHHH!" Von screamed at the top of his lungs, taking off. Erza arched an eyebrow. That wasn't a good sign.

"Von!" Roman yelled as he raced out of the front door and onto the lawn. "Get back over-Oh, hi, Mommy!"

He smiled and waved brightly.

"Roman, what's going on?" Erza asked, a slight scowl on her face.

"Where do I start?" Roman sighed just as Eva's voice screamed out:

"NO BRAKES! NO BRAAAAAAKES!"

In a flash she zipped by on an out-of-control tricycle, flattening her older brother in the process.

"Oooooouuuuuccccchhhhh!" Roman groaned.

"Oh, dear!" Erza raced to her oldest son's side. "Roman, are you alright?"

"How come everytime the triplets do something wrong I'm the one that gets hurt?" Roman lamented as his mother helped him to his feet and began dusting him off.

 _Crash!_

Erza turned to find that the white-picket fence she'd begged Jellal into letting them put up around the front yard actually did have a purpose. It was good for stopping tricycles.

"Whoa," Eva muttered as she stumbled dizzily to her feet. "Why is there two of everything?"

"EVA!" Jellal shouted as he rounded the corner of the house, Minette tucked under his arm. "Get back-Oh, Erza! Thank heavens you're back!"

"One of those days, I see?" Erza asked, standing to her feet. Eva tried to take this opportunity to slip away, but was stopped in her tracks by a firm hand grabbing her by the scruff of the shirt.

"Don't even think about it," Erza warned. "Now where's Von?"

"Here," Roman said, lifting up the branches of a hydragnea bush to find Von cowering under it.

"Taddle-tell!" Von spewed as crossed his arms.

"Von, come here," Erza ordered, pointing to the ground in front of her with the arm that was not holding onto Eva. Von ducked his head as he crawled out and shuffled towards his mother.

"Now then," Erza said, crossing her arms as Eva also made her way, defeated, to stand in front of her mother. Jellal set an angry looking Minette down next to her siblings. "What in the name of Mavis is going on?"

"It was Minette's idea!" Von said, pointing to the guilty sister.

"I didn't ask whose idea it was, I asked what was going on," Erza said.

The triplets all shuffled uneasily, exchanging glances, ringing their hands, but not speaking.

"You three are already getting a time-out, do I need to go pick out a toy to stick in the top of my closet too?" Erza threatened.

Von muttered something under his breath.

"I can't understand you when you mumble," Erza said.

"We were using the sling-shot to fly," Von said.

"Yeah, onto my bed and into my things!" Roman scoffed.

"But it was Minette's-"

"What did I tell you three before I left?" Erza asked.

They all hung their heads again. "Not to touch the sling-shot," they all grumbled in unison.

"So, what did you do?"

"Touch the sling-shot."

"Not to mention sneakingout of the house when you were supposed to be napping," Jellal added.

"Is that true?" Erza asked.

All three of the triplets nodded, Von sniffling slightly.

"Well, in that case, you are all going back to bed for your nap, but you will not be having any toys sleep with you, understood?"

"Not even Teddy?" Eva asked, horrified.

"Not even teddy," Erza said sharply. "And once you three have woken up you will go help your brother clean up his room."

"But, Mommy!" Minette protested.

"No, buts! Now inside and to bed!"

Erza followed after her children, making sure their window was locked and tossing all the toys (except for a jingle-bell bracelet) into the closet, shutting it closed. She walked out of the room, hanging the jingle-bell bracelet on the door knob as she left it opened just a crack.

"And on that note," Jellal sighed as he approached her, a soft smile on his lips. "Welcome home."

Erza chuckled. "Not quite the welcome I was hoping for, but then again I'm not sure what I expected."

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close and kissed her.

"Yick!" Roman shuddered as he appeared in the hallway.

Erza chuckled as she turned to him. "How are you Roman?"

"I just wanted to read my new comics in peace," he lamented as he headed for his room. "Is that too much to ask?"

Both parents couldn't help but laugh at their son's misfortune.

"I see your siblings have been giving you a hard time?" Erza asked.

"Like always," Roman sighed, stopping in his doorway to turn and face his mother.

"Hm," Erza nodded in sympathy. "Tell you what, give me a few minutes to unpack my things, then you and I will use that sling-shot for it's intended purpose."

Roman's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Of course," Erza ruffled his hair. "Now finish reading you comics."

"Yes ma'am!" Roman cheered as he cran to his bed, scooping up his comic to read.

"How did we go from that," Jellal pointed at Roman. "To those," He jabbed his thumb at the triplets door.

Erza shrugged. "Can't say I'm afraid."

"Hm," Jellal nodded his head before smiling once more and taking her hands in his. "It is good to have you home, Erza."

"Happy to be home," she gave hi a small peck before turning to walk out to her things still on the front lawn, Jellal following along behind her to help.

"How was the job," he asked.

"Rather uneventful," Erza sighed. "We were called to keep guard over an important meeting of a town's delegates a few miles from here. But nothing happed, so there was really nothing for us to do but stand there."

"Ah," Jellal nodded as Erza began stacking suitcases in his arms. "That sounds boring."

"It was."

"Sorry, darling."

"It's fine," Erza shrugged. "I suppose not every job can be filled with adventurous fun."

She stopped stacking her bags when she could no longer see Jellal's face. She took the rest of the load in on her back, bringing it to hers and Jellal's bedroom so they could start unpacking.

"When are you going out on your next job?" she asked her husband as they worked.

"Not for another few weeks," Jellal answered.

"Really?" her eyes brightened.

He nodded, smiling. "Both of us home at the same time for more than a few days, imagine that?"

"Sounds divine," Erza sighed, before blushing a bit. "Any chance we could send the children to play at a friend's house for a few hours some time these next few weeks?"

"Oh, did I not tell you?" Jellal said, half-jokingly. "A fair is coming into town in five days, and Persephone and Koree invited our four to go along with them."

Erza smiled, her eyes narrowing slightly. "The twins asked our children to go along, or you asked Gajeel and Levy to take them?"

"Does it really matter which is was?" Jellal shrugged as he went to hang up some of her clothes in the closet.

"Not at all," Erza laughed, walking up behind him and hugging him, placing her hands on his chest. He sighed happily, placing his hands on top of hers.

A jingling noise came from down the hall.

"Get back in bed!" Erza shouted. The sound of the triplets shrieking and scampering back into their room echoed down the hallway.

 _Thwap! Thwap! Thwap!"_

Erza arched an eyebrow as she slipped back into the hallway and poked into Roman's room. The little boy was thwoing punches at the bag she'd hung from his ceiling about a year ago. She couldn't help but smile at the determined look on his face. It was adorable seeing one so small trying to look so fierce.

 _Bonk!_

Roman swapped techniques, choosing instead to kick the bag, bouncing it off his wall. He caught it with his fist as it swung back, punching it to a stop before it could hit him. Erza's eyebrows rose up, impressed. Maybe she needed to add a few more pounds of sand into that thing…

"Warming himself up?" Jellal asked, poking his head out of the doorway.

Erza nodded, walking back towards her husband. "Indeed he is."

"You know he loves these training sessions with you, right?"

"Yes, and I thoroughly enjoy them as well."

"Just don't go too hard on him."

"You say that everytime and yet I never do."

"Yes," Jellal arched an eyebrow. "How is that? If it's anyone else you always get too enthusiastic and end up overdoing it. But never with Roman…"

"Because whenever it's anyone else it's usually an adult, not a six-year-old boy."

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact he's your son?"

"He's your son, too!"

Jellal smirked at seeing a slightly flustered look in her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone your secret."

"My-wha-I don't have a secret!" Erza insisted. "And even if I did, I didn't admit to anything just now."

"You didn't need to," Jellal smiled, ducking a shirt thrown at his head, chuckling all the while.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 _Splash!_

"Ugh!" Roman cringed as he wiped to water from the ballon he'd missed off his face.

"Oh, you were so close to breaking your high score!" Erza called.

"How many was that?" Roman asked, pushing his wet hair out of his face.

"Nine," Erza answered.

"How many is my high score?"

"With your throwing stars it's ten."

"Aw, man," Roman huffed. "Can I try a different weapon?"

"Of course," Erza beamed. "What do you want to do next?"

Roman thought for a minute, then held out his hand. "Requip!" His whip appeared in his palm.

"Alright, let's see how you do this time," Erza said as she dropped another balloon into the sling-shot, pulled it back, and let it go.

 _Pop!_

A crack of the whip and the balloon splattered into non existance in midair.

"One," Erza counted under her breath as she let another one go.

 _Pop!_ "Two..."

"Hey, Mommy?"

"Yes, Roman?"

"What made you wanna be the knight?"

"The knight?"

 _Pop!_ "Three…"

"Yeah. Y'know. You're the knight, Aunt Bisca's the gun slinger, why'd you wanna be a knight requip wizard?"

 _Pop!_ "Four…"

She thought for a moment, pausing from reloading the balloons.

"I'm actually not sure."

 _Pop!_

"Five…"

"So there's no reason you wanted to be the knight?" Roman asked.

"Not any in particular. I guess I'm just better suited for knight-like weapons. Swords, spears, shields. A few maces and hammers."

 _Pop!_

"Six…"

"Why do you ask, darling?" Erza called as she loaded up another balloon.

"I was just wondering if you had to pick a certain type of requip, that's all," Roman answered.

 _Pop!_

"Seven!…"

Erza tried to keep her excitement of how well Roman was doing contained as she reached for another balloon.

"Not at all. The pocket dimension your magic grants you is for you to use as you see fit. You need not limit yourself. In fact it's best if you don't."

 _Pop!_

"Eight!..."

She had to take a deep breath to keep her face from betraying her glee. She didn't want to do anything to break her son's concentration.

"For example, though I am, as you put it, 'the knight' and usually use weapons that fit that description, I also have a few katanas in my arsenal."

 _Pop!_

"Nine!…Usually we requip wizards get out titles because most of find a certain kind of weapon that we prefer to use over others. That doesn't mean you can't step out of that range and explore a bit, though."

 _Pop!_

"Ten!"

Roman's brow furrowed, he almost looked disappointed.

"Were you wanting to have a certain title, Roman?" Erza asked.

"Yeah…"

 _Pop!_

"Eleven!...ahem...what was it?"

"I want to be a ninja!" Roman said brightly.

Erza chuckled. "I should have known those comic books would give you funny ideas."

"What's wrong?" Roman asked. "Do you not think I can be?"

"Oh, no, that's not it," Erza shook her head.

 _Pop!_

"Twelve...I just find it amusing that you've thought so long and hard about this," she paused for a moment. "Well, as you said, ee already have a knight and gunslinger in our guild. Even outside of the requip wizard realm, Fairy Tail isn't exactly known for it's subtely. Perhaps we do need a stealthy ninja to add to our ranks."

"You think so?" Roman asked brightly.

"Absolutely," Erza nodded as she pulled the sling-shot back. "Besides, between the throwing stars, nunchuck, bo staff, knives, and whip, I'd say you're well on your way."

She let go.

 _Splash!_

"Aw, man!" Roman grumbled as he shook the water out of his face.

"Oh, you did so well!" Erza cheered as she raced towards him.

"I did?" Roman asked, pushing his hair back.

"You're high score with your whip used to be six," Erza explained as she knelt in front of Roman and set her hands on his shoulders. "Guess how many you just hit?"

"Um...I don't know…"

"Twelve! You doubled your high score!"

"I did!?"

Erza hugged her son, stood up, and spun him around.

"Oh, you're getting so good! You'll be the best ninja Earth-Land has ever seen."

From one of the livingroom windows Jellal smiled as he watched. Roman's skills were improving rapidly. Not that Jellal was surprised. Roman was always pushing himself to do better and better. Maybe a bit too much…

It hadn't really been an issue yet, but Jellal worried about how that work ethic might grow to an unhealthy level as Roman got older. Still, it wasn't a problem yet, so there was no point in worrying now. Besides, Roan was doing fine. Better than fine actually. Jellal didn't know of any other six-year-olds that could hit 12 moving targets in a row with a whip!

 _Jingle, jingle, jingle._

"Get back in bed!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Ugh!" Erza groaned as she sat upon hers and Jellal's bed. "Maybe that nap wasn't such a good idea," she grumbled, requipping into her pajamas, a tank top and pair of shorts.

"I thought those three would never get to sleep," she collapsed onto her back, dishevling her clothing and the bed's blankets a bit, but she didn't care.

Jellal chuckled as he climbed onto the bed, hovering over her, one hand on either side of her head. "Well, they're asleep now."

"Finally," Erza sighed as Jellal kissed her cheek. A smile played on her lips as she closed her eyes, running her fingers through his hair as he kissed her all over her face. He was incredibly gentle. These weren't lustful, seductive, hungry kisses. They were soft, adoring, appreciative. They told her how good it was to have her back home. How missed she had been while she was away. He left a lingering one against her right eyebrow, over her artificial eye. One of his hands wandered to trace the scar across her abdomen from her c-section.

He made a point to do this. To either touch or kiss her scars whenever he could, not that he needed to. Erza was not insecure or bothered at all by the various battle marks on her body. In fact she carried them with pride. Still, it was nice to know that he adored every part of her without prejudice or condition. She sighed in contentment, before locking her hands behind his shoulder and flipping them over, leaving her ontop.

Jellal didn't even have time to say the "Er" in "Erza" before she'd tackled his mouth with hers. She let his hands travel from his shoulders, across his chest, up his neck, and into his hair where they got lost and tangled in his blue tresses. He let out a loud moan, setting one hand behind her head, the other on her back.

" _GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"_ Roman shouted from down the hall.

"But we just wanna play," Minette insisted.

"We're supposed to be going to bed!" Roman said.

"Aw, c'mon, Ro-Ro. Let us play, please?" Eva begged.

"No! Get out!"

Jellal and Erza both groaned.

"How many days away is that fair the Redfoxes are taking them too?" Erza asked.

"Too many," Jellal answered, causing his wife to at least smile a bit before she stood and walked into the hall.

"What do you three think you're doing?"


	26. Nightmare

**Nightmare:**

 **AN: How about some Gruvia angst?**

 _What am I doing here?_ Gray wondered as he looked about the busy street he was standing in the middle of. _How'd I even get here? And where is here?_

He began to walk foward, brow furrowed. It was a cheerful place, wherever he was. It looked like some kind of open-air market place. People were selling their wares, showing off their purchases, talking, laughing. It wasn't that it was an unpleasant place to be, he just didn't remember how he got here. Still, everything looked oddly familiar...almost like he'd been here before. And yet, he hadn't.

Had he?

His brow furrowed as he rounded a corner, then he froze.

"No…" he gasped at the sight before him. His childhood home.

"No," he whispered again, realizing what was about to happen. "No, no, no, no!"

He broke into a sprint. "Please, no! Get out! Get out now!"

The blue sky flickered to black. The laughter turned to screams. The singing birds flying through the air were replaced by ash. The smooth roads broke into a shattered mess. Gray tripped over a cracked piece of cobble stone, collapsing just outside the house. As he pushed himself up he spotted him.

Deliora.

The monster reared his head back a roared.

Gray clenched his teeth, racing to the gate surrounding his old home, jumping it and heading for the now smashed front door. In the back of his mind her knew it was too late. This moment had replayed so many times in his mind. He knew his parents were going to be dead inside.

He pushed the crumpled door open.

There they were.

Bloody. Crushed. Broken. Lifeless.

His mother laid in the remnants of the foyer, her dark blue eyes staring blankly at the sky above her. A trail of blood trickled out of her mouth. One hand was still reaching out for the front door. That was all Gray could see, her face and her hand. The rest of her was hidden under the ceiling beams and roof-tiles that had crushed the like out of her.

"Mom!" he shouted, bolting forward, kneeling next to her, pushing her hair out of her face. "No! No...why?"

He his face away from her, only to find his father lying in what was once their backyard, blood trickling down the gash the demon had given him. Gray wasn't sure if it was that head wound or any of the other various gashes covering Silver's body that had finally killed him. Gray ran to him, collapsing onto his knees just in front of him, tears pouring down his face.

"Dad...Dad...please...don't…"

A scream tore through the night. Gray shuddered, his entire body running cold.

"Juvia?" he gasped, forcing himself to his feet as he turned and looked, a strangled cry catching in his throat.

There his wife was, at the base of the hill the house had once been on, hunched over, body shakign violently. A few feet in front of her, Deliora turned his head, his eyes narrowing in on her.

" _NO!"_ Gray bolted. "Juvia! Juvia, run!"

She didn't though. She stayed put. Gray finally reached her, grabbing her by she shoulder. "Juvia, we have to-"

He stopped, going numb instantly. As he pulled her shoulder up he could see what she had been huddling over.

Bianca, a bloody puncture wound going right through her little heart, her eyes closed, face pale with death.

Meeko, his body limp, his head turned at an odd angle, face still tear-stained as his big, blue, eyes stared blankly ahead, blood trickling out of his nose and mouth.

" _STORM!"_ Juvia shrieked, reaching her hand out in front of her.

Gray looked up.

Deliora was plodding it's way slowly, menacingly towards them. Standing between them and the monster was Storm, holding his hands out in front of him, forming a water cyclone.

"Storm!" Gray jumped up, running towards him. "Storm, run! Get out of there! Storm! STORM! _STORM!_ _ **SSSSTTTTOOOOORRRRMMMMM!"**_

The demon reached him. Storm released the cylcone, but it did nothing but splash the monster. Deliora glanced down at the boy, lifted his giant, ugly, foot, and stamped down on the young boy.

Gray's legs gave out from under him. Juvia screamed from behind him. Deliora began plodding towards them, leaving Storm's body to bleed out where it lay…

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

" _NO!"_ Gray shrieked, jolting upright. It was dark. There was no demon. No fire. No blood. Just an opened window, the sea-foam green curtains dancing lazily in the breeze that blew through it. On one side of the window was large portrait of him and Juvia on their wedding day. On the other, three clocks frozen and three different times. Under the clocks were the words "When time stood still…" And under those words were pictures of newborn Storm, Bianca, and Meeko.

He was in his and Juvia's bedroom.

Gray let out a sigh of relief. It was only a dream. He leaned forward slightly, head lowering. He willed his hands to rub over his face, but he couldn't get them to move. They were shaking too badly. He closed his eyes, trying to sooth the burning that came from unshed tears. He could hear himself breathing, his teeth still clenched tight. He forced himself to take a deep breath and turned to look to the other side of the bed.

Juvia was still there, sound asleep, curled into a small ball, her hands clutched to her chest. She wasn't screaming. She wasn't hysterical. She wasn't heartbroken. She was peaceful, just as she should have been. Gray finally got his hands to work. He reached over and pushed her hair out of her face. His hand still shook, making the task difficult, but he somehow managed. She had a small smile on her lips. At least one of them was having sweet dreams.

Gray let out a small sigh. She was okay. He slipped out of the bed and headed into the hallway, not even bothering to put something on over his boxers, nor stopping to wonder when during the night he'd shed his pajamas. He walked straight to the room across from his and Juvia's a pushed the door open, heading right over the small bed in the corner.

Meeko was sound asleep. No bloody face. No broken neck. There was nothing wrong with him at all, except that he was missing one of his socks (which was impressive considering he was wearing a onsie). He had a stuffed penguin under his arm, his blankets tangled all around him. Gray gently unwound the quilt from around his son's limbs before tucking him back in. Even seeing him safe and sound, Gray couldn't get the image of seeing his youngest child dead in his mother's arms out of his mind. He gently ran a hand over Meeko's hair, staring intently at him, watching him sleep until this peaceful image replaced the horrid one haunting him.

When he'd finally memorized every detail of his son's sleeping from he stood up, walked back into the hall, and pushed open the door to the next room. Just like her little brother, Bianca was sleeping peacfully in her bed, curled into a tight ball just like her mother. There was no stab wound to the heart. Her cheeks were just as rosy as they always had been. Gray walked to her bedside and stood over her, reaching out to gently stroke her cheek. He took a deep breath. His little girl, his only daughter was safe. Just like with Meeko, Gray made himself memorize the scene in front of him so he could use it to block away the images of the nightmare.

After a few moments he slipped back into the hall, making his way to the last room in the hall. Storm lay on his stomach, a trail of drool trickling down his chin as he snored softly. Like Meeko, his blanket was tangled all around him. Gray began unwinding it. Even as he did this, he could feel his heartbeat quickening. It was bad enough seeing Meeko and Bianca dead, but to actually watch Storm get killed? Not being able to stop it? Only being a few steps away from him as he was crushed?

 _It was just a dream! It was just a dream! It was just a dream!_

Still, as Gray tucked Storm back in he could feel tears stinging his eyes once more.

 _It was just a dream!_

 _For now…_

 _No!_

Gray gritted his teeth. Memories began flooding back, but not from the nightmare, but of that day.

That day those Twilight Ogres tried to kidnap Nashi. Though all of the "Birthday Gang" had come to her aid, Storm was the one who led the charge. Storm was the one who said later than night if anyone treated Nashi poorly that he'd show them. Storm was the one that whenever any of the children were scared would comfort them by saying "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

The older Storm got, the more protective he got. He was the first of the "Birthday Gang" to become an older sibling (not counting Persephone who was fifteen minutes older than Koree) and it showed. He was quickly turning into that one friend that acted like a big brother towards everyone, and while Gray was proud of Storm and his kind-hearted nature, it also terrified him.

He feared the day Storm would jump to protect one of his friends and thereby failed to protect himself. Just as he had, in the nightmare, died failing to protect his family. That could never happen, though, Deliora was long gone. That, of course, did not mean that there weren't other dangers out there that Storm might face.

Gray shuddered at the thought, running his hand over Storm's hair. He'd promised himself the day Storm was born that he'd do everything in his power to protect him. That was much easier to do when Storm was a baby that could fit into the crook of his arm, though. In the blink of an eye his boy had turned seven years old. He was growing up fast. Soon he'd have to brave the dangers of the world, without his father by his side.

Gray knew it had to happen. That it was for the best. That he couldn't keep his children small, helpless, and at home forever.

But that didn't change the fact that he was terrified.

Storm stirred slightly, muttering in his sleep. Fearing he'd wake his boy up, Gray turned and walked out, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the wall, tugging at his hair. No matter what he did the nightmare still lingered, driving him towards insanity.

His children were his pride and joy. They were the center of his world. If he were to lose even one of them….

...but all three?

"I can't," he whispered to himself, fighting back tears. "I can't lose my babies…"

"What makes you think you will?"

Gray turned and found Juvia walking towards him, face etched in worry.

"Darling, what's wrong?" she asked, setting a hand against his cheek. "You're trembling! What happened?"

"Nothing," Gray muttered. "Just had a nightmare, that's all?"

"About the children?"

He shuddered. "Yeah."

Juvia cupped his face in her hands. Gray gently grabbed onto her wrists, leaning into her touch, closing his eyes, breathing deep, one tear finally managing to escape from his eye. Juvia caught it with her thumb, wiping it away.

"Sorry," Gray whispered.

"No, don't be," Juvia told him, pulling him into a hug. Gray wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face against her shoulder. Finally, he felt himself relaxing as she stroked his hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Juvia asked after a few minutes.

Gray shrugged. "Not much to tell."

"That can't be true," she said. "Not if it's bothering you this badly."

Gray sighed, tightening his arms around her. "It was like the ones I have about my parents. Only this time…" he swallowed a lump in his throat. "...it wasn't just them that Deliora…"

"It was the children?" Juvia asked when he didn't finish.

He nodded.

She tightened her arms around his neck. "It was just a dream. The children are fine. They're safe in bed. Come," she released him from the hug and took his hands in hers. "We'll go check on them. That'll help."

Though he'd already checked in on the children a few minutes ago, he let Juvia lead him to each of their bedsides. He watched as she leaned down and kissed each of them on the head before following her example.

"Come on," she whispered once they'd closed their bedroom doors back, not having to ask if he was still feeling shaken. "A calming cup of tea will help."

She sat him at the table as she went about filling up a kettle, putting it on the stove, and digging through the cabinets for the tea bags.

"Juvia?" he asked as she dropped a bag into the kettle and set the top back on.

"Yes?" she turned towards him.

"Come here," he held his arm out to her. She smiled softly, walked towards him, took his hand in her own and let him pull her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder. She began running her fingers through his hair, brows furrowed in worry.

"Anything else I can do?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Just let me hold you for a little while."

She smiled, cuddling closer against him. "Okay."

He took in a deep breath, turning his head slightly to nuzzle his face against her neck. She was safe. She was okay. She wasn't wailing in agony so the children were safe. It really had just been a dream. A sigh of relief escaped him as the last of the remnants of the nightmare melted away. He'd needed this.

To be close to her.

To hear her heartbeat.

To feel her body heat.

To touch her neck with his lips, just over her pulse.

To hear her soft giggle as he continued kissing her.

To take in her scent as she scraped her nails his shoulder blade.

To know she was still alive, she was still his, they were still in love.

To know that nothing had actually changed.

He didn't even need the tea she'd made him, but he drank it anyway, happy to have an excuse to stay up with her as he was still reluctant to go back to bed. The minute he'd swallowed downt he last of the drink, though, she whisked him back to their room. As if reading his mind, though, the minute he lied down she guided him into his arms, letting him pillow his head on her chest. He clung to her like he was a frightened child as he listened to her heartbeat. It was a bit pathetic, actually. She didn't seem to mind, though. She kept stroking his hair and smiling at him until he fell back to sleep.


	27. Birthday-Gang Nonsense

**Birthday Gang Nonsense (AKA internship got me like...)**

 **AN: So, remember when I warned you guys a few weeks back that I'd be doing an** **internship? Well, I'm now in the thick of it and basically brain-dead. But I wanted to write something because that's how I release tension, but again, brain-dead. So I just wrote some funny conversation prompts between the Birthday Gang. Most of these were inspired by prompts I found on Pinterest and would most likely take place when the kids are in their teens.**

 **So, yeah, no real story, just a bunch of funny nonsense, but I though I'd share it with you guys anyways. Enjoy. Or don't. I'll try to write an actual one-shot soon but I make no promises.**

Roman: So, what's our strategy?

Nashi: Our what?

Cato: Oh my earthland, we're all gonna die!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Storm: Look, it's great you saved everyone. Again. But it's time you took care of you.

Nashi: Storm. I'm fine. It wasn't a big deal.

Storm: No you're not! Look, if you won't take it easy for a little while for youself, then do it for all the people you won't be able to help in the future because you worked yourself to death.

Nashi: Wow. That was...really deep but a bit of an overreaction considering all I did was help Farrah, Koree, and Igneel off a carousel.

Storm: IT'S THE PRINCIPLE THAT COUNTS, OKAY!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Cato: Which way did they go?

Persephone: Well, judging by the direction of the wind, the breaking of the sticks over there, and the marks in the dirt I'd say they went that way?

Cato: You can tell from all that?

Persephone: No, idiot! I've been tracking them with my archive.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Cato: This is your fault. Now we're gonna die.

Nashi: Don't worry, I'll send flower to your funeral.

Cato: That's not what I'm worried about!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Persephone: Did you see that?

Cato: Um…

Persephone: The correct answer is 'no.' No you did not. Now keep walking.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Koree: Oh! Look at the all pretties!

Storm: Could you please stop talking about explosives like they were flowers?

Koree: But they are pretty.

Nashi: Stop being a pyromaniac, that's my job!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Cato: We're all gonna die.

Persephone: Well, if that isn't the optimism to get a guy going in the morning I don't know what is!

Cato: Why are you always so mean.?

Persephone: I don't know. Just my natural state of being.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Storm: We have, like, what? Five people trying to kill us!

Roman: Hm. More like 8.

Storm: Oh, excuse me for not being specific enough!

Cato: How do we keep getting into these situations?

Nashi: 14 years of living and I still don't know!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Persephone: Oh, no.

Koree: Is this a "Oh-no, I forgot to make my bed after mom tol me to oh-no" or a "Oh-no, I got caught trying to hack into the Magic Council's grand archive again oh-no."

Persephone: An.

Koree: What?

Persephone: Oh-no starts with a vowel so it's "an" not "a."

Koree: Oh, because that's the biggest concern right now!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Roman: If I'm dying, let me eat cake.

Nashi: You're not dying.

Roman: Can I have cake anyways.

Storm: You still have a broken arm we need to set, Roman.

Roman: Cake.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nashi: Hear that? Destiny's calling.

Roman: No, that's your mother telling you to go buy some milk.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Persephone: So...are you clinically insane or just incredibly annoying.

Nashi: Eh, probably both.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Persephone: You sound like you thought you were being stabbed in the back with a dagger, and then you realized it was just a plastic knife.

Cato: I was jumpy, we almost died five minutes ago!

Persephone: *turns to Koree* This is your fault.

Koree: I hope so.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nashi: Are you sure I can't punch him in the face?

Storm: Yes.

Nashi: Can I just break his nose a little?

Storm: *sigh*

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Koree: Ooh, what a charming little house!

Storm: It's probably haunted and we're all gonna die.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Roman: So….would you like me to help you in acknowledging the difficulties in your life?

Nashi: You are the worst at this comforting thing!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Persephone: If you don't mind, please, step into my office so I can tell you how big of an idiot you are!

Nashi: Do I have a choice?

Persephone: No.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Cato: Why did you put fireworks next to the bomb?

Koree: To make the explosion pretty!

Cato: It was supposed to be subtle!

Koree: So why'd we use a bomb that's gonna make a big boom?

Cato: ….um….well because-

Roman: No, she has a point. This was a bad idea all around.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Cato: You-You are-

Koree: Beautiful, talented, powerful, the best wizard you've ever seen?

Cato: INSANE!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Persephone: Oh, no!

Cato: What? What happened? Did someone die? Who died?

Persephone: I think I felt an emotion.

Nashi: WWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTTT!?

Storm: You gotta be friggin' kidding me.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Storm: WHY ARE THERE WEAPONS ALL OVER THE BATHROOM!?

Roman: Well, I have to clean them sometimes.

Nashi: *shrugs* Sounds legit.

Storm: NO IT DOES NOT!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nashi: Can I please burn this place to the ground?

Storm: It's a castle made of stone, which does not burn, so probably not.

Nashi: Can I at least try? It'll make me feel better.

Storm: Seeing as we're still inside said castle, no, you cannot.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Persephone: I am bitter and and complicated. It's one of my many charms.

Koree: I don't think you know what that word means, sis...or how to count.

Persephone: You are the worst person on the face of earth-land.

Nashi: Aw, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to her!

Persephone: Screw you and you're sarcasm!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Persephone: Well, now we're screwed, because someone thought it would be a good idea to throw our back-up plan off the bridge.

Cato: It was on fire!

Persephone: She's a fire wizard! Of course she was on fire!

Nashi *floating in a circle in a stream under a bridge*: CATO, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Strom: Would you just fly up already? You've got wings for crying out loud!

Nashi: Shut up and let me pout!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Cato: Um….what did I do wrong this time?

Persephone: Huh?

Cato: You look like you want to rip my head off...

Koree: No, that's just how her face works.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Koree: This is how my life ends! I'll die while on an epic adventure that I shall, alas, not live long enough to see through.

Persephone: Stop being dramatic! The train just started moving 20 minutes ago!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Roman: You have to listen to reason!

Koree: But reason is boring!

Roman: Honestly, what's wrong with you?

Persephone: Been asking that since the womb. You figure it out let me know!

Koree: You guys know you love me!

Roman: That's why we're concerned.

Koree: AW! Sephy, why aren't you nice to me like Ro-Ro.

Persephone: Since. The. Womb!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Persephone: I don't want to look like a princess! I want to look like an evil queen that reluctantly redeemed herself to the good side.

Koree: You read too much!

Persephone: Darn right I do!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Cato: What kind of noise was that?!

Nashi: I sneezed.

Cato: That was NOT a sneeze!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nashi: Did you just….agree with me?

Persephone: Aw, crap, I wish I could ta-

Nashi: NOPE! EVERYONE HEARD YOU! NO TAKE BACKS!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Koree: So, to make sure we're on the same page-

Persephone: PAGE!? YOU'RE IN A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT BOOK!

Koree: Oh, c'mon! My plan isn't that outlandish, is it Nashi?

Nashi: Forget book. I ain't even the same library as you.

Roman: It is an incredibly foolish, horribly thought out plan.

Persephone: See?

Roman: But it's the only one we've got right now so let's try it.

Persephone: WHAT!?  
Nashi: And….this is how I die….

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Cato: I was going to say something mean about it, but I won't.

Nashi: Oh, no, please do! We're all jerks around here.

Persephone: 'We?' Why're you lumping me into this without my permission?

Nashi: Says the biggest jerk of the bunch!

Persephone: Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean you should out me like that!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Cato: That's it! No more Mr. Nice Guy!

Persephone: Is this where I'm supposed to be scared?

Cato:...yes.

Persephone: Please, I've seen baby exceeds more intimidating than you!

Koree: Aw! Cato such a cutie when he's angry *pinches cheek*!

Cato: C'mon, guys! Can you at least lie a little to preserve my dignity?

Persephone: You have that?

Cato: …..

Cato: I hate both of you.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Persephone: AUGH!? Why can I not figure this out?

Cato: Have you tried *insert solution to problem here*

Persephone: *tries Cato's solution. It works*

Persephone:...

Persephone: *slowly turns to Cato*

Persephone:...

Cato: What?

Persephone: Not sure if I want to kiss you or throw you off a bridge….

Cato: Can I pick?

Persephone: Bridge.

Cato: *Gulp*

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Roman: I'm still curious as to how you got a magical vehicle on to the Guild Hall's roof.

Koree: I can't reveal all my tricks!

Roman: You're a dragon slayer. You get motion sickness. How did you even-

Roman: *slowly turns and glares at Nashi*

Nashi:...

Nashi: You can't prove anything!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nashi: Whatever. I don't give a darn!

Storm: You give so many darns you can see them from the top of Mt. Hakobe!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nashi: On a scale of 1-10 how badly do you want to kill me?

Roman: I'm hovering somewhere in the high 30's.

Nashi: Annnnd, on a scale of 1-10 how good is your self-control?

Roman: Diminishing by the minute.

Nashi: So I should run?

Roman: Yes.

Storm: Welp. Been nice knowing ya, Nashi!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Persephone: Is this just normal for you Dragneels?

Nashi: No, the assassains usually only try to kill us on Tuesday.

Koree: Was that sar-

Nashi: Yes that was sarcasm, now get in before they find us.

Koree: But...motion sickness…

Nashi: Would you rather be dead?

Koree: Well-

Nashi: Nope. *Grabs Koree by the scruff of her shirt and throws her in the magic vehicle next to Persephone and drives off*

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nashi: Stop telling me how to live my life!

Storm: I'm your conscience, that's my job.

Nashi: No you're not, stop calling yourself that!

Storm: Look, it's not my fault you were born without one, so you'll have to make do with me!

Persephone: Aw, come on, Storm, that's not true.

Nashi: Thank y-

Persephone: It's common sense she was born without.

Nashi: I hate you…

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Koree: Excuse you, I am a dragon slayer!

Roman: Dragon slayer or not, I cannot take you seriously in that hat.

Koree: It's called a fedora!

Roman: I don't care, you look ridiulous. Take it off!

Persephone: *walks in just long enough to hear 'take it off.'*

Persephone: WHAT THE-

Persephone: *Sends 50+ archive saws at Roman's head*

Persephone: FERNANDEZ, IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT GETTING COZY WITH MY SISTER AGAIN I SWEAR!

Roman: *running for his life* IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!

Koree: …..

Koree: Well...that escalated quickly…

Nashi: *pops up from seemingly nowhere*

Nashi: So when's the wedding?

Koree: CAN IT, DRAGNEEL!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nashi: Wanna see what can of trouble we can get into?

Storm: Oh, no!

Nashi: Relax. It's only Wednesday. I know how to restrain myself.

Storm: Nashi Lucy Dragneel, that is a bold face lie and you know it!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Persephone: Just act natural.

Cato: A person's natrual instinct in this scenarios would be to panic, so I can panic, right?

Persephone: What-NO! I mean, act like it's a normal day.

Cato: My normal day has consisted of a lot of panicking recently.

Persephone: Would you just cooperate!

Cato: When a person is panicking they do not cooperate very well!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nashi: Hey, Sephy, come read this.

Persephone: Oh, yeah! Just because I'm an archive wizard that automatically means I can read ancient hieroglyphs!

Nashi:...Well, can't you?

Persephone: *sigh*

Persephone: Lemme see it!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nashi: I'm an idiot!

Nashi: *points to Koree*

Nashi: You're an idiot! We're the president and co-president of the idiot club!

Cato: What about the rest of us?

Nashi: The Keep the Idiots Alive Club.

Koree: Storm's the president. Cato's co-president. Roman's the enforcer. And Persephone's the secretary.

Persephone: Hold up, why am I the secretary?

Koree: Because you keep a record of all the stupid stuff we've ever done.

Everyone: *turns and looks at Persephone*

Persephone: What? I'm an archive wizard, what did you expect?

Cato: You're just holding that info so you can blackmail us with it one day, aren't you?

Persephone: Well, duh!

Roman: Well, at least some of us are reasonable enough not to get themselves into embarrassing situations.

Persephone: Oh, really?

Persephone: *opens an archive screen with Roman's name on it*

Roman: CLOSE THAT RIGHT NOW!

Storm: No, I want to see!

Cato: Me too!

Nashi: Oooohhhh! Scandalous!

Roman: THIS MEANS WAR, REDFOX!

Persephone: Bring it puff-butt.

Roman: IT WAS AN ALLERGIC REACTION, OKAY!


	28. Sick Day

**Sick Day:**

 **AN: Kinda short, and kinda meh, but here ya go!**

"I'm hooooommmmme!" Gajeel called as he threw his front door open.

There was no response.

"Huh," Gajeel arched an eyebrow as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He shed his winter coat, shaking off the snow before hanging it up. Usually by now Persephone and Koree would have tackled him and Levy would be following close behind them, smiling. But no such thing was happening.

Gajeel heard a loud crashing noise from the kitchen. He picked up the pace as he headed that way, brow furrowed. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. As he stepped through the kitchen door he found Levy, dressed in a crumpled set of pajamas that smelled like they'd been on her for two days straight. He hair looked like it hadn't seen a brush since then either. She had bags under her eyes. Her nose was red. She didn't even notice him as she groaned and bent over to clean up the shards of the dishes she'd apparently dropped and shattered.

"Lev?" Gajeel asked, taken a back at seeing his wife in this state.

Levy jumped and looked up, sighing in relief. "Oh, Gajeel! Thank Mavis!"

"What happened to you?" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Flu season," Levy grumbled horsely. "That's what happened."

"Oh," Gajeel nodded as he knelt down next to her and began helping her clean up the broken dishes. "Which kid got it?"

"Both of them!" Levy groaned. "They've been in bed three days str-" she suddenly began coughing.

Gajeel frowned as he pressed a hand to her forehead. "They ain't the only ones that got it."

"I'm fine," Levy waved his hand off, voice hoarse. "Just haven't slept since I don't know when. But I'm-"

"No, you're not," Gajeel grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Gajeel, put me down!" Levy shouted, beating against his back.

"I will in a minute, geez," he rolled his eyes, opened the door to their bedroom, and set Levy onto their bed.

"Gajeel…" Levy frowned as she sat up and turned to face him, arms crossed.

"Don't 'Gajeel' me," he said, pulling the blankets back. "You're burning up with a fever shrimp, now lie down!"

He gently pushed her onto her back and tucked her in. "Now, you stay put. I'm gonna go check on the girls, clean up that mess in the kitchen, and I'll be right back."

"I said I was fin-"

"Stay. Put." Gajeel bopped her on the nose, a warning frown on his face.

Levy sighed, defeated, crossing her arms. "Fine. I'll stay. But only because I haven't slept in three days and I'm exhausted."

"Whatever you say, Lev," Gajeel sighed as he turned and exited their room, heading for the door at the other end of the hall. He pushed it open and found two tiny lumps curled up under the blankets of their beds on either side of the room.

"Rugrats?" he called softly, walking to the closest bed.

"Daddy?" Koree asked hoarsely, lifting her head.

"Hey, Koree," Gajeel knelt down next to her and gently pushed her hair out of her face. "Heard you and Sephy are sick."

"Mm-hmm," Koree groaned, shuddering as she drew her blankets closer around her. "My head hurts. And my throat hurts. And my chest hurts. And my-"

"Alright, I get the picture, kiddo," Gajeel gently patted her head.

"We're gonna die!" Persephone lamented from where she lay on the other bed.

"No you're not," Gajeel sighed as he walked over and knelt next to her. "You just might feel like it for a while."

"I can't even use my archive anymore I'm so sick," Persephone grumbled, shivering as she pulled her blanekts tighter.

"Well, good. You shouldn't use magic while sick," Gajeel said. "You'll use up too much energy you should use healing."

"What ener-?" Persephone began coughing, loud wracking coughs that shook her entire tiny body.

"Ugh," Gajeel sighed. "I bet a bit of chicken soup wil help with that."

"Uh-uh," Persephone shook her head, still shivering. "Not hungry."

"You gotta eat, Sephy," Gajeel said plainly as he stood up. "I'll be back in a minute. You two hold tight."

"I don't think we really have a choice," Koree grumbled.

"Heh, guess not, eh?" Gajeel asked as he stepped back into the hall and made his way to the kitchen. He swept up the broken dishes, then began rumaging through the freezer for some frozen chicken that he then put in a pot of water on the stove. As he worked the house's communication lacrima began to buzz.

"Yeah, who is it?" Gajeel asked as he activated it.

"Glad to see you're in a good mood!" Natsu's voice called as his face appeared.

"Whadda ya want, Salamander?"

"Heard you were back from a job."

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Well, Sting and Rogue are coming down for some kind of business, so Wendy and I were wondering if all us 1st and 3r generation dragon slayers-"

"Can't. I got three sick ladies to look after. Thanks for the invite anyways, though."

"Yeesh," Natsu's brow furrowed in concern. "Need any help? Need us to send anything?"

"Erm…" Gajeel scratched the back of his head. "I dunno. I'll get back with ya if I do, though."

"Alright, well, keep us posted."

"Will do. And tell ol'Rogue he still owes me a song!"

Natsu chuckled. "Will do!"

He signed off and Gajeel went back to fixing the soup. As he cooked he looked about for medicine and vitamins. He soon found what he was looking for and made up a tray with two small bowls of soup, two cups of hot tea, and two sets of vitamins. He carried the tray back to the twins room and sat down between the beds.

"Alright, here ya go," he said, setting the tea cups on both of the girls' nightstands. Koree slowly lifted her head and reached for the mug.

"Don't worry, I put an unholy amount of sugar in it, just for you," Gajeel assured her.

Koree smiled softly as she took a sip. "Thanks, Daddy."

"Here," Gajeel took Koree's hand and dropped the vitamins into it. "Take these."

Koree frowned in disgust, but did as she was told, grimacing at the taste.

"Atta girl," Gajeel patted her back as he reached for the bowl of soup. "Here, sit up o you can eat."

Koree did so, albeit slowly, and Gajeel set the bowl in her hands. She took a spoonful.

"I can't taste anything," she grumbled.

"Well, that happens when you're sick sometimes," Gajeel said, turning to his other daughter. "Sephy, you gotta eat and take your medicine too."

Persephone just groaned, pulling the blankets over her head.

"She's been sick longer than I have," Koree said hoarsely. "I think she's gotten worse today."

Gajeel's brow furrowed in worry as he walked over and set a hand on Persephone's head. Yikes! She was boiling.

"Hang on a mintute," he said as he left the room. He came back with a cold rag and set it on Persephone's forehead. She winced and hissed at the change in temperature, shivering.

"I know, I know, but we gotta get that fever down, kid," Gajeel crooned as he picked up Persephone's mug and held it to her lips. "Here, drink."

Persephone cracked one eye open as she took a sip.

"Good girl, now take this," Gajeel set the vitamins in her mouth and then held the cup back up for her to drink. She began coughing again, so Gajeel had to wait until she stopped to give her the rest of the vitamins. Once she reluctantly swallowed them down he began spoon feeding the soup to her. It was slow going, as she began coughing about every three bites, but somehow he managed to get her to eat the whole thing. Koree had already finished hers and had curled up to go back to sleep when he was done feeding Persephone.

"I think you better follow sis' example and try to sleep," Gajeel said as he stood up and began collecting the dishes. Persephone didn't say anything, or nod, she just closed her eyes. Gajeel put all the dishes in the kitchen sick, got two more cold rags, and set the on his sleeping daughter's heads, replacing the one he'd already put on Persephone. He smiled slightly at noticing the temperature drop on Persephone's brow. It wasn't much. She still had a fever, but she wasn't piping hot anymore.

The girls now taken care of, he began preparing another tray for Levy. She was sound asleep when he walked into their bedroom, snoring a bit because of her stopped up nose.

"Now that just aint fair," Gajeel whispered to himself. "No one should still look that cute while having the flu."

He hated to wake her. He knew she was tired. But there was no telling when the last time she had a decent meal was. And he'd almost bet his whole reward from his last job she hadn't taken any medicine, stubborn woman. He set the tray on the night stand and gently shook her shoulder.

"Lev?"

"Hm?" she asked, slowly opening her eyes.

"Here," Gajeel passed her the cup of tea. She sat up and began drinking it. Gajeel set the rest of the tray in her lap.

"Alright, you eat up and take your medicine while I run you a bath."

"Gajeel, you don't have t-"

"Eat your soup, Shrimp," he cut her off as he walked into their bathroom and turned the water on. She sighed as she did as she was told. She'd just finished off the last of the soup when he came back, lifting her into his arms and carrying her to the tub. He helped her wash, massaging her scalp as he worked the shampoo through her hair, doing wonders for the headache poudning behind her brow. He then got an already heated, fluffy towel for her, helped her step into a fresh set of pajamas, and carried her back to bed.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you're just using this cold as an excuse to baby me," Levy chuckled as he picked up her hair brush and sat down behind her.

"Cold? You got the flu, Shrimp," Gajeel said as he began to gently work out the knots and tangles. "And what if I am? You spent three days taking care of two sick kids by yourself while also being sick. I'd say you earned a bit of babying."

"Hm…" Lecy smiled, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his fingers in her hair.

"Besides, I'm your husband, it's my job to baby you."

"If you say so."

"I do. Now get some rest. I'll be around if you need me," Gajeel set the brush back down and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Don't do that! You'll get sick too!" Levy scolded.

"Eh, I'll be fine," he shrugged as he began to walk to the hall.

"Thank you," Levy smiled as she closed her eyes to go to sleep.

"Just doin' my job, Lev. Ya don't have to thnk me."

"Yes I do. Just because 'it's your job' doesn't mean you shouldn't be appreciated for it."

"Whatever. Go to sleep you weirdo."

"Will do," she sighed, slumber quickly overtaking her.

Gajeel smiled as he leaned against their bedroom door frame, watching her sleep for a little while. He waited until she was good and asleep before walking back to her and giving her another peck on the cheek before heading into the hall.

"'Don't do that, you'll get sick too,'" he scoffed. "I'll kiss my wife whenever and however I want, thank you very much!"


	29. Cleanse

**Cleanse:**

"You have your scarf, Storm?" Juvia asked as she and Storm arrived outside the Redfox house.

"Yes," Storm nodded as he pulled it out of his coat to show his mother. Juvia set the pot of stew she'd fixed down as she reached to tie the scarf around Storm's face.

"Mommy, this is making my nose itchy," Storm whined.

"I'm sorry, darling, but I don't want you catching what Persephone has," Juvia said as she finised tying the scarf off.

It had been nearly two weeks since Gajeel had told Natsu that Levy and the twins were sick. Naturally word spread around the guild like wildfire. Everyone was eagerly awaiting the Redfox girl's return. Koree recovered first and was back to her normal cheery self. Levy was next. Persephone, though, was a different story. After about five days since Gajeel's return it looked like she was on the mend. She even came by the hall for an hour or so that day. But the next morning she relapsed. Three days later it looked like she was getting well again, but then the fever came back. Now word had just been sent out that Persephone had taken a turn for the worse.

Not only was she burning up with a fever, unable to keep any food or fluids down, but blotchy red rashes had begun appearing all over her frail body. To say everyone was concerned was an understatement. Juvia had fixed some beef and vegetable stew for the Redfox family. Storm had insisted on going with her, wanting to check in on his sick playmate. Juvia was hesitant to let him go, until Gray suggested he wear a scarf around his mouth to keep him from breathing in whatever it was Persephone had.

Juvia knocked on the door and a very downcast looking Gajeel answered.

"Oh, hey," he grumbled as he opened the door.

"How is she?" Juvia asked as she and Storm stepped inside.

"Bad," Gajeel answered as he closed the door behind them.

Levy was seated in the livingroom floor, wind-reader glasses on, flipping through stacks of books.

"I don't understand," she grumbled. "We gave her all the medicine Porlyusica prescribed, we made sure to keep her warm and dry, we've done everything right! Why isn't she getting better?"

"Is it still the flu?" Juvia asked as she set the pot of stew on the table.

"No, that's how it started," Gajeel grumbled. "Now she's got pneumonia a sinus infection, and a skin infection."

"Oh!" Juvia gasped. "The poor little thing!"

"Her immune system is just so worn out," Levy said as she set a book down and picked up another, bottom lip trembling slightly. "Before we can heal one of her illnesses she catches another. I just don't know what to do! It seems like everything we try she just gets worse!"

"Have you called Porlyusica back?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah, she's on her way," Gajeel sighed. "Dunno what she can do, though, she already gave us a whole drugstore."

Levy slammed another book closed and reached for a new stack. "There's gottabe something we're missing."

"Where are Persephone and Koree?" Storm asked.

"We sent Koree to stay with the Fernandezes until Persephone gets better," Levy answered absent-mindedly. "Persephone's in her bedroom."

"Maybe you need to take her to someone in Crocus," Juvia said as Storm slipped away from the adults and down the hall. "I'm sure there are plenty of experience healers in the capital who could help."

Storm ignored the grown-ups conversations as he pushed the door to the twins' bedroom open. Persephone laid in her bed, cruled up in a tight ball. She shook violently, her breath coming in shuddering gasps. Storm frowned as he drew closer, making sure to keep his scarf in place as he reached Persephone's bedside. Hes skin was white and cracked, red blotches marring her face. She looked thin and frail.

"Persephone?" Storm called.

She didn't respond, she just kept shivered. Strom reached out and set his hand on her forehead. Despite her shivering she was burning up to the touch. Strom's brow furrowed as he conjured an orb of water and placed it against her forehead, trying to cool her down. He studied her face, she had a rather large and puffy looking sore on her cheek. He moved his hand and placed his water right over. Maybe if he could atleast clean these wounds off it would help. He concentrated hard as he gently churned the water against her cheek, willing it to wash away any germs or sickness lingering inside the rash away.

As he did so the orb began to spread over Persephone's face, except around her mouth and nose to allow her to breathe. Storm didn't pay it any mind. Though it wasn't exactly what he'd meant to do, no doubt the rest of her face needed cleaning too. If she was this sick she had to have had germs everywhere. He held out his other hand as he continued working his magic over her. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, he just hoped it was helping.

Suddenly, he sensed something. Something dark and ugly. Something that made his skin crawl. He didn't know what it was, he just knew it was coming off of Persephone.

What was this gross feeling he was getting? Was it her sickness? He'd never felt someone's sickness before. Then again he'd never seen someone as sick as Persephone was now before.

Wait.

If he could feel her sickness, if he could sense it, did that mean he could fight it.

 _No, you can't fight sickness!_ Storm thought to himself. _It's not a person! Yeesh, I'm starting to sound like Nashi!_

Still, this presence wouldn't go away. It wasn't getting stronger or weaker, it was just lingering over Persephone. Even after Storm had sent his water away he still felt it.

"Hm…" he thought as he stared at the gasping and shuddering girl. Why was he feeling like this? He couldn't remember a time he'd felt this way before-

Actually, no, that was a lie. He had felt this before. This feeling of something...off. When the Twilight Ogre boys had put Nashi under a spell he'd felt this feeling. The uneasy sensation had crept over his skin the minute he'd snatched Nashi out of the boy's grasp and had lingered the whole time he'd carried her through his wave to safety. The longer he carried her through the water though, the smaller the feeling got. By the time he'd gotten her a safe distance from the boys she'd woken up from the sleep spell.

Storm cocked his head to one side. He'd never thought much about it before. After all, you splash water on a sleeping person's face and they wake up. That's just how things worked. He didn't think there was anything special about his water. But...maybe there was.

Storm reached over and gently pulled Persephone's blanket off her.

She shuddered and moaned, whimpered slightly.

"Sh," Storm whispered as he gently rolled Persephone onto her back. "It's okay, Persephone, I'm going to help you."

He arranged her arms to where they were lying by her sides, parallel to her body, and set her legs close together. He then lifted his hands and summoned an orb of water. He placed it first of Persephone's chest, letting it spread over her torso. He closed his eyes as he concentrated. He could still feel this gross and slimy presence radiating off his friend. His frown deepened as he willed his water to fight it…

...somehow. He still wasn't quite sure what he was doing, he was just following his gut. Still, even with his eyes closed, he could feel his water beginning to churn, creating small, gentle waves that rolled over Persephone's torso. As the waves began to climax and fall, they crashed against Persephone's pale and blistered skin.

No, not against it.

Into it.

Storm opened his eyes. As these small waves he was creating fell against Persephone's chest they appeared to seap into her pores. He gasped, and was about to stop whatever spell he was casting for fear of drowning her when he felt something else. The water pulsating through Persephone's body.

That dark, grimy, sickening feeling he'd felt before began to slowly disappear as his water slowly worked it's way through Persephone's body, almost as if it was swallowing up whatever was causing this dark energy Storm had felt.

Still not sure what was happening, but feeling hopeful, Storm continued casting the spell. His waved continued to build, starting near Persephone's waist before climaxing and falling against her shuddering chest that rose with each shaky breath she took. With each wave a little more water seaped into her pores and began pulsating through her, swallowing up the grossness that had been squirming through her. After a little while the water began to slowly disappear as more and more of it seaped into Persephone.

Storm began to feel a little dizzy, but he kept the spell going. He wasn't sure what it was doing, but it was definately doing something as it made it's way through her torso, up her limbs, and into her head. Suddenly it all began to make it's way back to her torso and slowly began rising out of her. Storm let out a small shriek of fear as he saw it reappearing over her.

It was no longer the crystal blue it had been before, but a sickly dark, almost black, green. The noise caused all the adults to rush to the room.

Levy let out a shriek at the sight of the green blob floating over her daughter.

"Hey, what you think you're-" Gajeel started, but Juvia held up an arm to shush him.

"No, let him work," she said, eyes wide as Storm turned to her, eyes wide with fear.

Juvia smiled reassuringly at him. "Keep going, darling."

Storm nodded, his heart still beating rapidly out of shock and fear, but he turned his attention back to the dark water floating above his friend. He wasn't sure what to do now. He hadn't been sure what it was he was doing from the get go. He was just following a hunch, and instinct. Well, that instinct had brought him this far, so he assumed it could carry him further. He closed his eyes and focused. That grimy feeling he'd felt earlier wasn't as strong withint Persephone. A lot of it was now inside his water. Okay, he'd taken some of it out of her, but now what? How was he going to get rid of it?

...Wash it away maybe? His frown deepened as he opened mouth and said:

"Clean."

He wasn't sure why he said it. Even if it was what he technically wanted to do, clean his water of whatever this green gunk was, he didn't know what saying it would do.

Suddenly all the adults gasped. Storm opened his eyes. His water was glowing! A bright, royal blue light began emitting from the orb. As it shown the dark green gunk began to shrink and shrivel away until it finally disappeared. The orb flashed from existence along with it.

Storm just stared at where the water had just vanished.

What the heck did he just do?

"Okay! Someone want to fill me in!" Gajeel shouted as he turned to Juvia. "Rain-for-brains, what did your kid just do to my Sephy?"

Juvia didn't answer right away. Instead she just beamed at Storm, her hands held to her mouth as she smiled and raced to her son, hugging him tight.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" she cheered.

"You...you are?" Storm asked.

"Of course!" Juvia said as she let him go and cupped his face in her hands. "Do you have any idea waht you've done?"

Storm flinched. "No…"

"You just performed and Cleansing Spell!"

"A what?" Storm asked, cocking his head to one side.

"A what?" Gajeel repeated.

"A cleansing spell," Juvia repeated. "It's a type of water magic spell that can dispel a person of illness, poisons, or even dark energy or dark magical spells and curses."

"Never heard of it," Gajeel shrugged.

"It's not a very common spell," Juvia explained. "It's incredibly difficult to cast. It requires a great deal of concentration and focus. As well as a heightened sense of empathy and strong nurturing instincts. I've tried to cast it several times in the past but I never could get the hang of it."

She smiled as she turned back to Storm and pulled him in for another tight hug. "And look at my little boy! He was able to perfrom it perfectly! Oh, I knew you were going to be a strong and powerful wizard from the moment you were bron, my darling little Storm!"

"I didn't do it perfect," Storm said as he squirmed out of Juvia's arms and walked back to Persephone's side. "I missed some, she's still got some inside her."

He raised his hands and called the water back. As he worked Levy walked to Persephone's side and placed a hand to her forehead.

"It's working!" she gasped, tears brimming her eyes. "Her fever's gone down!"

"Well, then, keep it up, kid!" Gajeel said as Storm began creating the waves once more. He cast the spell over her whole body one more, pulling out another orb of blackish-green muck.

"Clean," he ordered. As the orb glowed into nonexistance Storm felt his legs buckle underneath him and he fell to his knees.

"Storm!" Juvia raced to her son's side, setting a hand on his back. "Oh, you sweet thing, you've used up all your magic energy, haven't you?"

She stood, gathering her son into her arms, which was a bit difficult. Though he was only seven, he was starting to get a bit too heavy for her. Still, she figured she could manage just this once.

"Come on, let's get you home," she said.

"Uh-uh," Storm shook his head, pointing back to Persephone. "She's still got some in her."

Levy wiped at her teary eyes as she stroked Persephone's hair.

The little girl was no longer gasping for breath, but breathing evenly and regularly. Some of her color had returned. Her sores and rashes were no longer swollen, and she'd stopped shaking.

"I think you've done enough, Storm," Levy smiled as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Persephone can take it from here."

As if on cue, Persephone slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her mother.

"Mommy?" she asked weakly.

"Sephy!" Gajeel sighed in relief as he fell at her bedside, taking her hand in his.

Persephone turned to him. "Daddy? Who...What…"

"Persephone?" Storm lifted his head from where it had been resting against his mother's shoulder.

Persephone turned to him. "Oh, hey, Storm."

"How you feeling?" Storm asked.

"Better," Persephone answered before smiling weakly. "Thanks."


	30. How and Why

**How and Why:**

 **AN: So, I actually have no idea how one would go about forcing a Guild Master out of power, so I just made this up. I looked it up and couldn't find anything.**

 **Also MIRAXUS!**

Laxus was enjoying being guild master. No, really, he was. But like with any job there were parts of it he didn't like, such as the constant meetings and conventions he had to go to. Some of them were nice, but most of them were just pointless political jibber-jabber.

This one was different though, and not in the good way, the fact they'd been called to the Magic Council headquarters.

"Is eveyone here?" Draculous Hyberion asked from where he and the other council members sat in their tall, towering chairs in the arena this meeting was being held in. Seated on the large platform in front of the was most, if not all, of the Phoenix Grave Guild members. Laxus frowned as he looked down from his arena seat. Phoneix was divided in two, which was not good for any guild's survival. One half seated behind a trembling and very frightened looking woman, holding a baby as two equally terrified children sat on either side of her in the box the Magic council had provided for them. On the other side of the platform, in his own box seat, was a man in cuffs;

Phoenix Grave's Guild master, Mace Orlando.

"Good," Draculous nodded slowly. "This meeting and trial will now come to order."

He clapped his hands. Lights came on in the center of the arena, shining on the man and the woman. Laxus leaned forward, stroking his chin as he stared at Mace Orlando, brow furrowed. What exactly had this guy done?

Forcibly removing a Guild Master from power was not an easy thing to do. It was almost unheard of, actually…

...well, unheard of happening the "proper" way. Sure, there had been Guild Masters who'd been bullied, bribed, even bought into ealry retirment. This was different though. This was a trial. What had Mace Orlando done that was so bad that his fate was now resting in the hands of his fellow guild masters.

"I don't like this," Goldmine said from where he sat next to Laxus, pushing his hat back.

"Hmph," was all Laxus had in reply as he continued frowning at the man on trial in to arena. Obviously all the guild members sitting behind him were the ones on his side. So who were the woman and children on the other side? What did they have to do with Mace Orlando's potential impeachment and imprisonment?

Draculous stood up, the rest of his Magic Council members watching him.

"Fellow council men. Guild Masters. We are gathered here today for the Impeachment of Mace Orlando." Draculous turned to the accused, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Mace Orlando: You stand accused of embezzling from your guild members. How do you pleade?"

Mace frowned as he stood, hands still in cuffs. "Not guilty."

"You stand accused of verbally harrassing and abusing your fellow guild members. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

Laxus stoked his chin as he watched on, frown deepening. Yeah, stealing your Guild Member's hard earned jewel and then shouting at them for it would land you in hot water.

"You stand accused of physically abusing some of your young or female guild members, including your wife and children."

Laxus' eyes widened slightly as he turned and looked at the woman and children sitting on the others ide of the arena. The woman had her face turned down towards the floor, her baby squirming and fussing in her arms as her two children clung to her, their faces also down cast. Laxus leaned forward as he stared at them. The oldest of the two children, a young boy with bangs that hung in his face, looked to be about ten or eleven years old. The younger one, a girl with pigtails and a bandana that hid her brow, looked to be about 7-8. Their mother began slowly rocking the fussy baby in her arms, a strand of silvery blond hair falling from the bonnet covering her head as she did so. They were all dressed in longsleeved clothing with high necklines. The baby was wrapped tight in a thick blanket. The boy wore black, leather gloves and a scarf around his neck.

"How do you plead?" Draculous asked Mace, his voice darkening a few tones.

Laxus held his breath as he waited for Mace's answer.

Mace didn't answer though, instead he turned and cast a glare at the mother a children. The mother flinched, her children clinging tighter against her as the baby cried. A slight surge coursed through Laxus' body and he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"How do you plead?" Dracluous asked once again.

Mace slowly turned back to the high councilman. A smirk appeared on his face as he shrugged. Hatred burned through Laxus before Mace even spoken his answer.

"Guilty."

Gasps and murmurs ran through the crowd.

"The scoundrel!" Bob exclaimed from where he sat next to Laxus.

"Tch," Goldmine scoffed from the other side. "I never did like him."

Laxus clenched his hands into fists as his eyes narrowed.

The mother seemed to let out a sigh of relief at her husband's confession as her daughter began sniffling and crying. The oldest boy reached over to comfort his sister as their mother continued rocking the baby, turning to speak softly to her daughter. As she did so Laxus could get a clearer view of the mother's face. Well, half of it anyway. The other half was still behind her bonnet.

She had silvery blond hair, light blue eyes, a pointed chin, and a soft gentle smile.

She looked like Mirajane.

Laxus gasped as he watched her try to comfort her children. The boy was about the same age as Farrah. The girl was about the same age as Cato.

"Very well," Draculous nodded. "As you have pleaded guilty on the count of physical abuse we will procede into the sentencing phase."

"Fine," Mace shrugged.

 _Bzzt!_

"Whoa, take it easy there big man," Bob said, gingerly patting Laxus on the shoulder. "Now's not the time to be getting all hot and flashy!"

"Please don't say it like that," Laxus grumbled as he forced his lightning back under control, eyes narrowing even further at Mace. How could he be so careless? So cocky? He had just openly admitted to the magic council, all the Guild Masters, and his guild that he had phyiscally abused his wife and kids! He had hurt his family! Badly, by the sound of things, and yet he still had the nerve to smirk and shrug!?  
"Mace Orlando, you face the potential of finement, forcible removement from power, forcible removement from your guild, barrment against rejoining any legal guild, and imprisonment for up to 20 years. What do you have to say? What do you believe your sentence should be?"

"Gimme the fine and be done with it," Mace said. "Sure, I made a mistake. I should not have hit them. But, come on man. You all here know how stressful the job is!" He turned and addressed the crowd of Guild Masters watching him as if he were putting on a show. "So imagine everyday coming home from a hard day of work and being bombarded with endless whining, and complaining, and nagging, and demands. Here I am doing everything I can to make our guild the best it can be and all I get for my trouble is a nagging mare and complaining brats. I can't even have a clean house or a nice meal when I come home because they've been 'too busy.' Well, heck, I'm busy too! I'm the busiest of all of us here! Can't I get a little appreciation? Sure, I was wrong for slapping them, but can you blame a guy for snapping?"

Draculous turned towards the mother and beckoned her to come forth. A look of fear flashed in her eyes as she passed the baby to her son and walked to stand in front of the Magic Councilmen. Draculous smiled softly at her.

"Go on," he said in a comforting voice.

Laxus thought he could see her trembling as she teached up and untied her bonnet strap. She then began to unfasten her top to reveal a sleevesless tank top underneath it. Everyone gasped as she turned to face them.

Her right eye was black and swollen completely shut. She had brusies in the shape of strangling hands marring her neck. Her arms were covered scrapes, and bruises, and bite marks. There were even some scars on her left shoulder that looked like they could have been from a hot liquid that was thrown at her.

"Tell me, Mace Orlando," Draculous asked, turning back to the man on trial. "Is this all your doing?"

"Eh…" Mace's eyes widened slightly. "I don't think so. I think she may have done it up a little herself for sympathy. You know how women are."

 _Bzzt!_

Laxus' knuckles began cracking as he watched on in fury.

"No, I didn't," the woman said in a soft scared voice, clasping her hands together in front of her, lowering her head.

"What was that?" Mace asked, eyes narrowing.

The woman flinched, but repeated herself, a bit louder this time. "No. I didn't. I didn't do anything to make myself look worse."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure you didn't," Mace rolled his eyes as he turned to his guild standing behind him. "I mean, c'mon! We all know I didn't hit her that hard!"

"But you have hit her?" Draculous asked in a calm and collected voice.

"Wel, yeah," Mace answered. "And that was wrong. But I snapped. Besides, who here hasn't gotten a little agitated at the wife before, am I right?"

 _Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_

"Whoa, take it easy, hot rod," Gold mine said as lightning began coursing through Laxus' body.

The woman trembled slightly, a tear that looked a little too red rolling down from her swollen eye. The boy suddenly stood, passed the baby to his sister, and walked to his mother's side. He began pulling his scarf off, revealing a series of blotchy burns on his skin. He removed his gloves, showoing off a set of oozing bandages covering his fingers and palms. Everyone gasped at the sight.

"Where did you get those injuries, son?" Draculous asked in a soft voice.

"My dad," the boy answered, pushing his bangs aside to reveal a handprint shaped brusie on the side of his face.

"Oh, c'mon, Reina!" Mace shouted. "Now you're bringing the kids into-"

"He tried to use his acid on my mom," the boy continued. "I pushed her out of the way, but then I got hit with it. He got mad at me for protecting my mom and slapped me. Then when my little sister told him to stop he began hitting her. I jumped on his back and held his arms down until my mom could get my sisters locked in a room, then she came and got me and we locked ourselves in there too."

"Oh, well, now we know he's been coached," Mace said. "I'm an acid wizard. A door can't keep me out! I'd just dissolve it if I really-"

"You did," the woman said, bloody tears still running down her face. "You turned our bedroom door to sludge. It just bought us enough time to climb out a window and run for help."

As she spoke Draculous motioned for the boy to come closer to him. He examined the child's wounds and nodded slowly. "There are indeed acid burns on your son, Mace. And as you said you are an acid wizard. So how else would he have gotten these wounds had it not been from you?"

Mace's eyes grew wide and he began stuttering. "Eh, um, uh, well...her!"

He pointed to the little girl still holding the baby.

"She's an acid wizard too! Reina probably told her to burn my boy so she could frame me."

"Prepostorous," Jura, who had been quiet for the whole trial, finally spoke and stood. "I have done extensive research into your family and history prior to this trial. Though your daughter does indeed know a few acid spells, she does not know enough, nor is she skilled enough in the spells she does know, to be considered an acid wizard. In fact, she's shown more of a leaning towards your wife's stone-make magic."

The little girl nodded frantically as she shook from fear, the baby crying in her arms.

"I'd never hurt my big brother!" she sobbed. Her brother and mother turned and stared sympathetically at her, her mother clutching a hand to her chest.

 _Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt! BBBBZZZZZZTTTTTTTT!_

For a split second, as the woman raised a hand to her cover her mouth, Laxus saw Mirajane standing there.

The very thought of his Mira, testifying in front of hundreds of people, trembling from fear as she showed off her wounds, tears mixed with blood pouring from her swollen eyes…

...the boy, with his nasty burns and sores, having to stand up for his mother to prove her innocence to a room of strangers when he couldn't have been more than 11, only a year older than Farrah at the most…

...the girl, crying-no-sobbing after she had been accused of harming her big brother. Having to try and comfort her baby sister as her mother and brother testified against her father. This sobbing child was about the same age as his Cato…

...and the baby? Laxus couldn't see the child through the blankets, though he could hear it crying.

Laxus turned back to Mace, eyes barrowing. Surely not. Surely not even this man would dare to harm his own baby.

The little girl began unwinding the blankets. As she removed her sister from the swaddle she held her up for the room to see. There was a wide black bruise across her face, and a cast on both arms.

"What happened!?" someone shouted from the crowd as gasps rang out.

"She wouldn't stop crying," the little girl said. "So dad held her mouth shut and held her arms down until she feel asleep."

 _BBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!_

How? How could someone just-

"ERGH!" Laxus growled, veins popping out of his arms as he clenched his fists into a bone crushing grip.

How? A baby! His own baby! This piece of-

Just-

To his own baby!?  
Laxus thought back to when Cato was a baby. There were countless nights he'd spend hours just crying. But not one, not even once did it occur to Laxus to held his mouth shut and pin him to the bed by his arms. Just the thought of doing so made him gag!

How? How could any man do that to a baby? Any baby? Much less his own!

How could Mace have done any of this?

Laxus looked back at the woman. The boy. The girl.

That could be his Mirajane, his Farrah, his Cato up there.

Those injuries that covered them, the burns, the brusies, the cuts, the borken bones. Mace did all that to them. To his own family!

 _BBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTT!_

How?

Just how could anyone do that?

Laxus couldn't even imagine doing anything to hurt his family. If he had ever done anything to cause even one of them harm it would have killed him. But this man-

-no, not a man.

This monster had injured-no-tortured every member of his family and still had the nerve to come into the trial today smiling, and shrugging, and joking.

 _BBBBBZZZZZZTTTTTT!_

"I've heard enough!" Laxus said as he stood, drawing all eyes onto him. "I'm ready to cast my vote."

"Oh, come on, let me explai-"

 _Boom!_

Laxus' entire body burst into lightning, amplifying his voice.

"Save your breath," he hissed.

"But you don't know the whole-"

"Maybe not, but I don't care," Laxus cut him off. "Doesn't matter what the situation is. Anyone who could burn their own son with acid. Anyone who would pin their crimes on their own daughter. Anyone who would break their own babies arms. Anyone like you should not be allowed to be a guild master. Scum like you ain't worthy of the title. In fact they shouldn't be allowed to even be in a guild in the first place. And furthermore, I don't want a piece of crap like you on the streets, because I don't want to run the chance of one of my children running into you. So I say we kick you out of Phoenix Grave, lock you up for as long as we can, and then make sure you ain't gonna be able to join anymore guilds once you get out."

"Isn't that a bit harsh," one of the wizard standing on Mace's side asked. "I mean, yeah, he messed up in his personal life, but he's still a good guild master."

"Yeah, best we've had!"

"Not possible," Laxus crossed his arms.

"Whatcha mean?"

"Something I've learned in all my years with Fairy Tail is that a Guild is more than just a group of people who do odd jobs together," Laxus began as he started walking towards the platfrom, voice still amplified by his lightning. "It's an extended family. When you're in a guild you share in your member's triumphs. You share in their failures. Their battles become your battles, and their pain becomes your pain. As Guild Masters we're the heads of these families. That doesn't mean we're just in charge of everyone else. It means we're the care givers. We're the ones who make sure our family members get what they need. We're the first to jump to their aid if they get in trouble. We're their fathers, their mothers, their big brothers and sisters."

Laxus finally reached the arena and turned to face the rest of the Guild Masters. "We're the protectors. If we dont' keep our guilds safe and sound then no one will. So, tell me, if a man can't even be decent enough to NOT cause harm to his own wife and children, what makes you think he'll be able to take care of a guild? It'll only be a matter of time before he extends his abuse to the rest of his guild. Actually sounds to me like he already has. Embezzlement. Verbal harrassment. Sure, he didn't plead guilty, but c'mon. Not that much of a stretch is it?"

Murmurs ran through the crowd as Laxus turned towards the councilmen.

"So, with that said. My vote is give him the maximum sentence."

"Fairy Tail has proposed the maximum sentence," Draculous said. "All in favor?"

Hands went up all through the crowd.

"And all opposed?"

A hand or two went up here and there, but the decision was very clear.

"The majority has voted in favor."

"WHAT!?" Mace screeched.

"Mace Orlando, you are herby stripped of your title as Guild Master, expelled from Phoenix Grave, barred from joining any Guild, and you will be confined to prison for then next 20 years, eligible for parole in 5 if your behavior is good enough. In the presence of all those here this sentence is so ordered."

"WHA-NO! YOU CAN-"

A regimnet of Rune Knights appeared and began leading Mace away. He turned and glared at Laxus.

"I'll remember this, Fairy Tail! You ain't seen the last of me!"

Laxus hardly paid him any mind, his attention was set on Mace's family. All the Phoenix Grave members who had been on Mace's side were glaring at them, a few had even begun hurling insults their way. Laxus walked towards them, shooting a flashing glare at the hecklers as he approached them.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I...I don't know," the mother said softly as she rocked her baby in the crook of her arm and held her other two children close to her with the other. She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. "But thank you. Thank you for-"

"Don't mention it," Laxus said.

The mother smiled, then gave a hesitant glance to her fellow Guild Members.

"These next few months aren't going to be easy for us, are they?" she asked herself more than anyone.

"Not sure I'd want to go back to Phoenix Grave after this, to be honest," Laxus said.

The mother jumped, not realizing her heard her. She hung her head as she stroked her daughter's hair. "Yes, but where would we go? I have no family outside my children and I highly doubt Mace's would be open to helping us now."

"You could always come to Fairy Tail," Laxus suggested.

The mother gasped as she turned to him. "Really?"

"Sure, we're always looking for new recruits. We'd be happy to have you, Laxus assured her.

The mother thought this over as she looked down at her children.

"Don't worry, we're over run with kids they can play with," Laxus assured her. "I got two of my own about their ages actually."

"Would you really let us move to your guild, sir?" the little girl asked.

"Of course," Laxus nodded.

"We promise we'll follow all the rules," she assured him.

Laxus chuckled. "Only one real rule I want you tykes to follow."

"What's that?" the boy asked.

"If Natsu Dragneel and his cat Happy dare you to do something, don't. Whatever it is, just don't."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Home.

Laxus stared up at his house as he reached the front door step that night. It had been just a plain white cottage with a leaky roof when he and Mirajane had first bought it. It was still white, mostly, but there were chalk drawings of dragons, and princesses, and ponies, and knights, and ninjas, and flowers covering the walls. The roof had recently been replaced with red tile that he and Mirajane had laid themselves and Farrah and Cato had climbed up the large oak tree in the front yard to watch them.

He pushed the front door open. It looked like there had been a laundry explosion. Clothes lay in piles here and there, and over the couch, and on the coffee table. Apparently Mirajane had tried to seperate and fold clothes but got off track somewhere.

A stack of dirty dishes were soaking in the sink, untouched. Laxus sighed. Though he usually was the one to clean up after meals, it would be nice if someone else did it for a change. Especially when he wasn't there at dinner, like tonight. Still, it didn't really matter.

He turned and walked down the hall. Toys and shoes were scattered everywhere. He stepped over them and peaked into Cato's room. Cato was asleep, curled up in a tight ball uner his blankets. Laxus smiled as he walked inside, pulling the blankets back just enough to see Cato's face. He patted his boy's hair, smiling softly at him for a few seconds before turning to leave and check on Farrah.

Her lamp was still on, a book lying over her face. She'd fallen asleep while reading again. Laxus chuckled as he picked the book off her, marking her spot with a hair ribbon lying on her dresser. He pulled the blankets back and tucked her in, stroking her hair as he turned her lamp out and then headed back into the hall.

He stood there for a while, in between his children's bedrooms.

Those images still plagued him. Those two little children shuddering in fear at the sight of their father. The man who'd abused them, beat them, burn them, tortured them.

Laxus knew how that felt. To be afraid of your father. To know your father wouldn't think twice about harming you. Scrambling to think of ways to please him, to impress him. Hoping your efforts would result in an 'atta boy' or even a smile, but only recieving pain. Somtimes emotional, sometimes physical, sometimes both. Yes, he knew that feeling. Though Makarov had saved him from a great deal of abuse from Ivan, who no doubt would have inflicted more on him had it not been for the fear of his own father's wrath, Laxus still knew how it felt to be afraid of his own father.

Just because he'd been in that position though didn't mean he understood it.

How. Just how could a man do that to his children? If Farrah or Cato ever feared him, if he ever did anything to hurt them…

...no, he just couldn't imagine. Why would anyone want to imagine that? Farrah's spontaneous tackle hugs that she gave him from behind, climbing on his back and wrapping her arms around his neck, how it would kill him if they were ever replaced by cowering trembles and whimpers. Or if Cato's inquisitive questions and ponderings and excited retellings of his and his friends adventures were replaced with feraful silence. Or if the blanket forts he built with them as places where the three of them could escape into the adventures of their storybooks were replaced by barricades they made behind their bedroom doors to escape from him.

No. No, he couldn't even imagine. How could anyone live with that? It would kill him if his children were afraid of him. It would kill him knowing that he had hurt them.

Laxus sighed as he trudged down the hall, still asking himself the questions that had bothered his whole life: Why did his father not love him?

But he also asked himself the question that had plagued him since the first time Farrah called him "Papa:" How could any father not love his children?

Laxus pushed his bedroom door open and stepped inside.

Mirajane was lying in their bed, but she lifted her head the minute he entered.

"Laxus?" she asked.

"Hey," he said.

"How'd it go?" she sat up, a concerned look on her face.

"Ugh," Laxus groaned.

"That bad, huh?" she smiled softly, though he could tell she was still worried.

She was always worried about him, and though it drove him crazy sometimes he appreciated it.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Mirajane asked.

Laxus didn't answer, he just stared at her: her silvery, platinum blond hair, her shining blue eyes, her pointed chin, her soft smile, her volumtuous curves.

Gosh, she was beautiful!

Even better than her beauty, though, was her heart, her kindness, her determinaton, her generosity, her optimisim, her courage, her love.

Her love.

How he'd ever proved himself worthy of recieving her love he'd never know.

Aw, heck, who was he kidding? He wasn't worthy. But man was he grateful that she gave it to him. All of it. Any chance she got she made sure to show him, to remind him, how much she loved him. And he was probably going to spend the rest of his life trying to repay the neverending favor.

And as if that wasn't enough, she was an incredible mother to their children. Not that it was a surprise, she had a mothering personality as is, but still, he appreciated her for how she cared for their children.

No.

He adored her for it.

Laxus never knew his mother. She left when he was just a baby and hadn't been seen or heard from since. So every moment he saw her with Farrah and Cato, every lullaby, every joke, every game, every encouraging word, every comforting hug. Everything she did for their children he treasured. And he would make sure that, no matter what, his children would keep their mother.

Laxus drew closer to Mirajane, standing over her as he cupped her face in his hands, staring into her eyes.

She'd been through more than he had. She'd lost both her parents, then her little sister. Yet she was so kind, so gentle, so loving. She was the surrogate mother for all in Fairy Tail, she had been since a teenager. And yet despite her kindness and gentleness she could, and would, rip the head off anyone trying to harm her or her loved ones without batting an eyelash.

She was amazing.

Laxus gently brushed her hair behind her ear, smiling at the cute, quizzical look she gave him.

He would die for her.

He would kill for her.

He would move earthland, heaven, and hell for her.

That's what he'd promised her, afterall, she was his wife.

So how could any man beat his wife until she cried tears of blood?

A bitter taste rose in Laxus' mouth as he remembered Mace's wife's tears, and trembling, and fear.

He forced the images aside though as he leaned forward and brushed his lips agains Mirajane's.

Her eyelids fluttered close as she returned the kiss, hands resting against his chest. Laxus let his hands travel from her face, down her neck, across her shoulders, and down her sides, finally resting on her hips where he gripped her tightly as he pushed her onto her back atop the mattress.

"Laxus," she whispered against his lips, causing a small burst of heat to burn in his chest. He broke the kiss, moving to nuzzle his face against her neck, pushing her hair aside with his nose. He rubbed his cheek against her skin for a little while before kissing her just above where her shoulder and neck met, feeling her pulse against his lips as her soft gasps filled his ears. It was a privilegde to be this close to her, to be able to kiss her neck. Why on earth would he abuse that honor by choking her?

Her hands found their way to his hair, where she began massaging his scalp. He reached up and took one of her wrists in his hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss. Never would he even dream of covering her soft, warm skin in bruises or scrapes or cuts. But kisses?

He smiled as he began trailing kisses from her wrist, up her arm, to her shoulder, and up the other side of her neck. He took his time. He was in no rush. He could spend the rest of his life doing this and be perfectly content.

"Not that I'm complaining," Mirajane giggled as he prodded her chin with his nose to get her to lean her head back so that the front of her neck would be exposed. "But what exactly has gotten into you?"

"Does something have to suddenly get into me for me to want to kiss my wife?" Laxus asked, still poking at her chin with his nose.

Mirajane giggled as she craned her head back, moaning when she felt his warm lips on the base of her neck where her collar bones met.

"I suppose not," she answered, sighing in contement and letting her eyelids flutter close. If Laxus was in an affectionate mood might as well enjoy it.


	31. What Big Sisters Do

**What Big Sisters Do:**

 **Farrah Lee-Dreyar: 11**

 **Nashi Dragneel: 8**

 **Storm Fullbuster: 8**

 **Cato Dreyar: 8**

 **Roman Fernandez: 7**

 **Persephone and Koree Redfox: 7**

 **Bianca Fullbuster: 6**

 **Lorelle Strauss: 5**

 **Eva, Minette, and Von Fernandez: 4**

 **Layla Dragneel: 4**

 **Igneel Dragneel: 3**

 **Meeko Fullbuster: 3**

"Hey, Luce, can you hand me more of that plaster?" Natsu asked, holding his tray out as he spackled the last of his plaster onto the float he and Lucy were currently working on. The Harvest Festival was coming up, with meant the Fantasia Parade was coming up, hence why Natsu and practically all of Fairy Tail were busily working away making new floats.

"Sure," Lucy said brightly as she set her paint can and brush down from where she'd been putting a coat on the plaster that had already dried. She reached for the bucket of plaster, opened it, and then frowned.

"Erm...looks like we're all out," she said.

"What? No way!" Natsu exclaimed, setting his spatula and tray down to walk to his wife's side. "That was a brand new bucket!" He took it from her and looked inside to see that it was, indeed, empty.

"Well, what do you know?"

"I guess we've gotten more done than we thought," Lucy said, looking over the flat they had been working on. It was a circular platform with a crescent moon sitting in the center of it. Eventually there would be stars stuck on poles surrounding it. This float was for Lucy and her spirits. Lucy was considering letting Layla come along, too.

Traditionally young children didn't participate in the parade, but that rule had been bent a little bit to allow the Birthday Gang to participate this year. Maybe she could slip Layla in too. However, this was going to be Nashi's first year in the parade, so maybe she should just let Nashi have her moment. Besides, if they were going to include the girls they'd have to include Igneel. It wouldn't be fair for him to sit on the sidelines while his sisters got to join in the fun. Problem was, of course, Lucy had no clue where she'd stick him.

"Well, guess we're gonna have to go buy some more," Natsu shrugged.

 _Crash!_

"AUGH! IGNEEL, YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"DID NOT!"

Natsu and Lucy turned to find Igneel standing on a table, having knocked a cup of unused paintbrushed onto Meeko who had been playing with his stuffed penguin under the table.

"Yeah, you did you meanie!" Meeko shouted.

"I'm not a meanie, and it was an accident!" Igneel yelled back.

"Hey, guys, don't fight," Von said, but too late. Igneel leaped down from the table and tackled Meeko, sending both boys rolling around in the floor.

"Hey, Lorelle! We were playing here first!" Natsu and Lucy turned again as Layla's voice rang out from the table next to the two arguing boys. She, Bianca, Minette, and Eva had all been playing with their dools around a table before Lorelle showed up, brushed their dolls aside, and took over the entire table with her new fashion princess playset.

"But your dolls are all old and stinky!" Lorelle insisted. "Don't you want to play with my new toys?"

"But you never share!" Layla shouted. "Besides, I like playing with Molly-Dolly."

"Molly-Dolly?" Lorelle scoffed. "What kind of stupid name is that?"

"At least it's not as stupid as your face," Bianca muttered.

"You're being mean again," Eva sighed.

"She was mean first," Bianca grumbled.

"Bi's gotta point," Minette shrugged.

"We were here first so you gotta wait your turn!" Layla shouted, hugging her doll closer to her chest as she shoved a finger in Lorelle's face.

"You're not the boss of me!" Lorelle crossed her arms.

"Roman, you cheated!" Natsu and Lucy turned yet again as Nashi's voice rang out from yet another table where the Birthday Gang was playing cards.

"No I didn't, you're just bad at war," Roman insisted.

"Am not!" Nashi shouted.

"Okay, you lost, my turn," Storm reached for Nashi's cards, but she snatched them away.

"Nuh-uh! I wanna rematch!"

"You already had three rematches!" Storm groaned.

"Yeah, stop hogging it," Persephone grumbled. "Just admit Roman's better at playing war than you and let someone else have a turn."

"Uh-uh! I'm winning a hand against you if it's the last thing I do, you cheating grape-head you!"

Roman sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to get bored playing againt you. Let me play Storm, he's better."

"No he's not!"

Lucy let out an exasperated sigh. "I think it's time we got those three out of the Guild Hall for a little while. I think they've started going stir crazy."

"They're definately getting cranky," Natsu nodded as he set the bucket down and cupped his hands to his mouth. "Hey, Dragneel kids, c'mere!"

In unision all three of the children stopped in their brawls and fell in line in front of their father.

"Yes, Daddy?" they all asked at once.

Lucy couldn't help but chuckle. In their own strange way her children were well-behaved. Oh, they were wild and mischivous, no doubt about it! But they at least minded what she and Natsu told them…

...most of the time.

"Mommy and I are headed to get store to get some more plaster. You kids wanna tag along and pick out a snack while we're there?"

"Yeah!" they all eagerly shouted.

"Can I come?" Fin asked as he flew and sat on top of Nashi's head.

"If that's alright with your mom and dad," Natsu said, turning to where Happy and Carla had been working on their own, small, exceed sized float.

"As long as you bring something back for your siblings, it's fine with me," Carla said.

"And your dad, too!" Happy chimed in.

Carla rolled her eyes. "Well, you might as well grab me something to while you're at it, then."

"Aye!" Fin cheered happily as Nashi reached up and high-fived him.

"What about Birdie?" Layla asked.

"If you call him here," Lucy said.

"Okay," Layla dug through her pockets for her keys. "Open, gate of the little dog, Birdie!"

The yellow cannis minora appeared in front of Layla, waving and smiling at her as she giggled.

"Alright, let's go," Natsu said, motioning towards the door.

"Daddy, up!" Igneel cheered, pulling on his pants leg. Natsu chuckled, picked his son up, and set him on his shoulders. He held onto Igneel's leg with one hand, and then intertwined the fingers of his other hands with Lucy's. Lucy smiled as she held his hand with one of hers, and Layla's with the other.

"Stay close, Nashi," she said as they began walking out of the Guild Hall.

"I will," Nashi promised, skipping alongside her parents and Fin flew next to her.

It didn't take the Dragneel family long to reach the small general store where they'd gotten the first pucket of plaster. Natsu led his family to the snack section at the front of the store before taking Igneel of his shoulders and setting him on the ground.

"Alright, you kiddos pick out what you want. Mommy and I are going to find the plaster. We'll only be a in that aisle there," he pointed to said aisle three down from the rack of snacks. "If anything happens you come get us, but other than that do not leave from here, alright?"

"Yes, Daddy," the three children nodded.

"Aye, Uncle Natsu, Sir!" Fin saluted.

"Alright," Natsu smiled and nodded. "We'll be right back."

As the two adults left, the children looked back at the wall of snacks.

"So much to choose from!" Fin cheered, his mouth watering.

"I can't see what's at the top!" Igneel whined.

"Want me to take you up there so you can see?" Nashi asked.

"Uh-huh!" Igneel nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, c'mere," Nashi held her arms open and Igneel practically jumped into them.

"Eos," Nashi said, spreading her wings and flying her brother to the top shelf so he could see what snacks were up there.

"You wanna go up there too, Layla?" Fin asked.

"Ummm…" Layla scanned the snacks along the bottom of the rack, and then picked out a pack of two lemon cookies in the shape of stars with gold sugar decrating the tops. "No thanks! I'll just take this one!"

She turned to her spirit, "What about you, Birdie?"

"Eh?" the yellow creature asked as it drew close to the rack.

"Out of the way, pip squeak!" a voice called as a rough hand pushed Layla aside.

"Oof!" Layla fell onto her rump as a group of about six children who looked to be about a year older than Nashi trudged to the rack.

"Hey!" Layla shouted as she stood back up.

The girl who had pushed Layla aside turned with a scummy smirk on her face. "Whattaya want, small fry?"

"That was rude!" Layla crossed her arms. "You could have at least said, 'scuse me!"

All of the older kids laughed.

"Aw, did the little girl get her feelings hurt?" a boy mocked her.

"Look at her! Still small enough to play with dolls," another girl said, scoffing as she pointed to Molly-Dolly tucked under Layla's arm.

"What's wrogn with dolls?" Layla asked, genuinely curious as she looked down at her favorite toy.

"They're for babies!" the same girl who'd pointed the doll out answered.

"I'm not a baby!" Layla stamped her foot.

"You sure act like one," the first girl, who appeared to be the leader, stated. "Get your feeling hurt real easy, plays with dolls, you even picked out a baby snack!"

She pointed to the cookies in Layla's hand.

"Who eats that little kid junk?"

"But it tastes good," Layla said, very confused. How could there be such a thing as little kid food? Food was food, right? That's what Daddy always said.

"Pfft," the leader girl said. "Your so lame, get outta our way so we can get some grub."

She shoved Layla away again, knocking her back on her rump, this time knocking her keys out of her pocket.

"You okay, Layla?" Fin asked as he flew to her side.

"Yeah, I think so," Layla nodded.

"Oh, no way!" the first girl said as she reached down and picked up Layla's key ring. "Gate keys!"

"Hey, those are mine, give them back!" Layla said, standing back to her feet and racing towards the bully.

The leader just held her hand out, setting it against Layla's face to keep her at arms legnth.

"I've never seen keys like this before. Where'd you get 'em, pipsqueak?"

"My Mommy gave them to me! They're mine! Give 'em back!" Layla shouted, reaching to the ring with her short arms.

"Heh," the bully girl scoffed, reaching into her pocket. "Well, I happen to be a celestial wizard myself, and I've been needing some new spirits, so, no thanks. I think I'll just keep these."

She pushed against Layla's head, knocking her back farther than the last two times and into a case of umbrellas, knocking the whole thing over. Umbrella's popped open all around Layla, making her scream in fear as they smacked her in the face. She could hear the group of bullies laughing at her.

"What a whimp," one of the boys said, spitting a mouthful of gum out at her, sticking it against her shirt.

"Ew!" Layla groaned, trying to pull it off, but only getting it stuck on her hands. "Gross, it's on me!"

The bullies laughed again. Layla frowned, feeling tears stinging her eyes.

"You guys are mean! Gimmee my keys back!"

"Not my fault your too pathetic to even put up a fight," the leader shrugged, putting Layla's keys into her pocket.

Layla began crying.

"Aw, now the little baby's gonna cry," one of the boys said in a mocking tone. "Why don't you go home and cry to your Mommy?"

"How about her big sister?"

Layla gasped as a familiar voice came from above her head. "Nashi!"

Nashi dropped down in front of her, Igneel still in her arms. Igneel was carrying an armful of snacks, but he dropped them as Nashi set him down. He ran to Layla's side.

"You okay, Layla?" he asked as Nashi extiguished her wings, then turned to face the group of bullies.

"Give my little sister back her keys and tell her your sorry. Now," Nashi said, crossing her arms.

"Or what?" the leader asked, a cocky smirk on her face as she sauntered towards Nashi. "What are you going to do about it, Bird Girl?"

All the bullies cackled like the insult was the best thing they'd ever heard. Nashi, however, was unimpressed. She arched an eyebrow and began cracking her knuckles.

"Ooh, kuckle cracking. Look out guys, we've got a tough one!" the other girl in the group of bullies said in a mocking tone.

Nashi opened her mouth to say, but was cut off by a yell of anger, and a flash of orange hair as Igneel all but jumped out from behind her, and then took a high leap onto the leader of the group. He tackled her head, knocking her off balance and to the ground, where he began slapping her face.

"MEANIE!" he shouted. "YOU MADE MY SISTER CRY!"

"Ow-wha-hey-wha-ouch-ouch-ow! Someone get this cra-OW-this crays kid off me!" the leader of the bullies shouted as Nashi could only watch on in surprise.

"Hey, cut it out, punk!" one of the boys shouted as he grabbed Igneel by the scruff of his shirt and threw him into the air.

"Igneel!" Nashi screeched, reaching for her brother.

"I got him!" Fin shouted as he flew into the air and caught the boy before he could hit the ground.

"You okay, Igneel?" Fin asked.

"She made Layla cry!" Igneel shouted, pointing at the leader of the bullies. "Lemme at her!"

"Ergh," the leader groaned as she stood back to her feet. "You guys are getting on my nerves."

"Well, you're all making me mad," Nashi growled. "Last chance. Give my sister back her keys and apologize to her and my brother or else."

"Or else, what?" the leader sneered.

The corner of Nashi's mouth curled up into a wicked smile. "Or else I'll try out a new spell I've learned."

"Oooh," the leader gave a mocking shudder. "So she's a wizard. Alright, punk, let's see what you've got."

Nashi grinned wider and closed her eyes, as placed her palms together in front of her.

"Titan Fire Secret Arts."

A pink flame rose over her, Layla, Igneel, and Fin.

"Titaness of Protection," Nashi began the incantation. "See the harm inflicted onto my dear ones and allow your flame to deal out justice until the wrongs have been put right."

"Um...guys, I don't like this," one of the bullies squeaked as Nashi held her palms out to them. The flames that had been covering her, Layla, Igneel, and Fin sputtered throught the air and began spinning in her hands.

"Uh…" all the bullies began backing away, but too late. Nashi's eyes popped open, shimmering with a smug sense of accomplishment as she shouted:

"Wrath of Rhea!"

The flames shot towards the bullies. As soon as it hit them the bullies began shouting and writhing in pain.

"Ouch!"

"Oh! It burns!"

"What did she do to us!?"

"Make it stop!"

"It won't stop until you give back the keys and apologize," Nashi said in a sing-song voice.

"Alright! Alright!" the leader screamed, reaching into her pockets. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Here! Here are your stupid keys!"

The leader threw the keys into the air and Nashi caught them.

"Thank you kindly," Nashi smiled as the spell ended.

"This chick is nuts!" one of the bully boys screamed as she jumped to his feet.

"Let's get out of here!" another boy said as the bullies all ran out of th store, watching Nashi with wide, scared eyes.

Nashi glared at them until they'd left, then turned to Layla, knealt in front of her, and held the key ring out.

"Here you go, sissy," Nashi said softly.

Layla smiled as she took the keys from her sister and hugged them to her chest. "Thank you, Nashi!"

"No problem," Nashi smiled as she ruffled Layla's head. "Just doing what big sisters do."

"Aw," Igneel whined as Fin set him down on the ground. "You didn't let me help you beat them up."

"Igneel, they were about as big as three of you," Nashi sighed.

"So?" Igneel asked.

Nashi just sighed and face-palmed.

"Kids?" Natsu's voice called out.

"Uh-oh," Nashi's eyes grew wide. "Erm...maybe don't tell Mommy and Daddy what I just did…"

"Okay," Layla nodded.

"Aye," Fin agreed.

Igneel pretended to zip his motuh shut, lock it, and throw the key away.

Natsu and Lucy reappeared, two buckets of plaster between them.

"We got what we need, you kids pick your snacks out yet?"

"Um…" Nashi shuffled uneasily.

"Not yet," Layla said brightly. "Fin's trying to figure out what his brothers, sisters, Mommy, and Daddy would like."

"Aye!" Fin nodded.

"Well, let's see what they got," Lucy said, setting her bucket of plaster down as she and Natsu drew close to the snack rack to help Fin make a decision. Nashi let out a sigh of relief at the face that her parents hadn't caught her.

Little did she know that Natsu and Lucy had been peaking around the corner watching her the whole time and were incredibly proud of her. They wouldn't say anything to her, though. Not while in public where she could get embarrassed. They'd wait until the right moment when they were at home to discuss the incident with her.

Maybe.

She didn't really need them to tell her she did the right thing, she already knew it.

Like she had said, she was just doing what big sisters do.


	32. Stage Fright pt 1

**Stage Fright pt. 1:**

"Oh, boy!" Wakaba said as he stuck his head out the front door of the Guild Hall. "Still three hours away and they've already started lining the streets."

"Really?"

Dozens of wizards ran to the door and peaked out.

"Well, the Fantasia Parade is the climatic event of the festival," Lucy smiled as she spotted throngs of people pitching their picnic blankets and chairs, claiming their spot for the parade.

"That just means we need to make sure this year's parade is the grandest yet," Erza stated as she turned and grabbed Roman, who'd been peaking out the door from behind her by the arm.

"Come along, Roman, let's get you dressed and ready!"

"I thought you said we had to wait-" Roman began before his mother cut him off.

"We need to make sure your costume fits perfectly!"

"But you already checked it three times toda-"

"Don't argeu with me, young man."

"Yes ma'am!"

As Erza led her son away, Nashi tip-toed past them and through the wizards crowding the door to peak outside. Sure enough there were rows of people lining the street, some friendly faces, some unfamiliar ones, and some unfriendly ones. In the crowd Nashi recongnized a family that made a point to call all their children inside at least twice a day: one when she and her family passed by making their way to the Guild Hall, and once when they were coming back.

Her stomach suddenly began to knot. Up until now she'd been excited about participating in the Fantasia Parade with her friends. They had their own float in the shape of a birthday cake, matching outfits, they'd come up with tricks they could together with their magic to show off with.

Now, though, now she was worried. If this family was here that meant other people who didn't like her or her magic were going to be here. What if they got mad that she was in the parade this year? What if they booed her? Made a scene? Maybe even attack her like the Twilight Ogre boys had?

Nashi began to slowly back up away from the door, heart beating a little more rapidly than it had before. As she backed up she ran right into Lucy.

"Oops, sorry, Mommy."

"You okay, Nashi?" Lucy asked, noticing her daughter's change in mood.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nashi lied, scampering off.

Lucy's brow furrowed slightly, but she shrugged it off. Nashi was probably just experiencing a little stage fright was all.

Lucy's guess wasn't completely wrong. Stage fright was certainly a part of it, but it was much worse than that. Nashi ran until she found an unoccupied room, raced inside it, and slammed the door behind her. She stood in front of the closed door for a while, staring at it, shaking a bit. Maybe she could just stay here. Maybe if she stayed hidden she wouldn't have to go back out there. The parade could go on without her. The Birthday Gang didn't need her to be on the float with them. She could just sit this out and not risk ruining it for everyone else.

What fun would being in a parade be if all that happened was everyone got booed because "that girl" was in it. Nashi slumped about the room for a little while, kicking at the various dust bunnies and wiping at the one or two tears that fell down her face before sitting in the center of the floor and drawing her knees to her chest.

The door creeked open. Nashi turned to look and saw Igneel poking his head inside.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked, cocking his head to one side in a curious manner.

"Nothin'" Nashi answered, wondering how it was her little brother even found her. Was she being that loud.

"You smell sad," Igneel said as he walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"Don't you mean look sad?" Nashi asked.

"Uh-uh. You smell sad," Igneel insisted.

"You can't smell sad, Igneel," Nashi sighed. "You can look or sound sad, but you can't smell sad."

"Uh-huh," Igneel argued, crossing his arms.

"What is sad even supposed to smell like?" Nashi arched an eyebrow.

"Salty and wet," Igneel answered.

"Salty and wet?"

"Yeah, like a snotty tissue."

"That's gross!"

"What? That's what it smells like!"

"You're just making stuff up."

"No I'm not!"

"Whatever," Nashi rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her knees.

Igneel frowned and scampered towards her. "Why you sad, Big Sissy?"

"I'm not sad," Nashi insisted. "I just...I dunno, but I'm not sad."

Igneel frowned. "You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Uh-huh, you-"

"For the last time, you can't smell sad."

"Yes you can!"

"Whatever," Nashi rolled her eyes again and turned her head away from her little brother, face still leaned on her knees.

Igneel stared at her for a while, brow furrowed, arms crossed. He then toddled behind her and sat down, scooting about until he was back-to-back with her. He looked over hsi shoulder at her, then pulled his knees up to his chest the same as hers were. He checked over at her again, then wrapped his arms around his knees like she was doing. He checked again, and then began trying to lied his face against his knees like she was.

"Why are you copying me?" Nashi asked.

"I tryin' to see how this makes you feel not sad."

"For the last time, I'm not sad."

"Yeah you are!"

"Igneel!" Nashi sighed, exasperated. "Just...just leave me alone, okay? I don't wanna talk right now."

"Okay, you don't gotta talk," Igneel said brightly as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"What are you doing?" Nashi asked.

"Hugging you."

"Igneel-"

"Sh!" He scholded her. "No talking, remember?"

Nashi sighed, but did as her little brother said. Though she hated to admit it his hug was making her feel a little bit better. She smiled softly as she reached up and set her hand over his tiny arms.

The door creaked open again.

"Hey, mind if I hide with you?" Storm asked, poking his head inside. "My mom's trying to get me to put that costume back on for another fitting."

"We're not hiding!" Igneel said. "Nashi's just sad, but don't wanna talk, so I'm hugging the sad out of her."

"Sad?" Storm's brow furrowed, stepping inside the room and closing the door behind him. "What's wrong, Nashi?"

"Nothing," Nashi sighed. "I'm not sad. I already told him that but he won't listen."

"'Cuz you lyin'!" Igneel said.

"No, I'm n-"

"Are you worried that some of the people who don't like you are gonna try to ruin the parade for you?" Storm asked.

Nashi's eyes widened. "How did-"

"Lucky guess," Strom shrugged, knealing in front of her.

"People no like Nashi?" Igneel asked, eyes wide. "That's impossible!"

Nashi smiled a bit. "Yeah, afraid not, bro."

"Who are they?" Igneel asked, frowning as he began stomping towards the door. "I'll show 'em!"

"Hold it, tough guy," Storm chuckled, grabbing Igneel by the scruff of his shirt and dragging him back. "Fighting them is not gonna fix anything. Besides, you're only three."

"So?" Igneel shrugged.

Nashi sighed and shook her head at her little brother.

"So," Storm turned back to Nashi. "Why are you worried?"

Nashi began ringing her hands together. "I...I don't know. I was really excited about this. I thought it was going to be fun and I...I don't wanna ruin it for everyone else."

"How would you ruin it?" Storm asked, sitting cross-legged in front of her.

"Because I'm scared the people who don't like me are gonna try to keep the parade from happing if I'm in it, or something like that."

"That wouldn't be you ruining it, though, that would be them," Storm pointed out. "Besides, you really think Fairy Tail's gonna let a few bullies stop the Fantasia Parade."

"No, guess not," Nashi admitted. "I just...I don't want to cause any trouble."

"But you wouldn't be causing trouble, they would be," Storm said.

"But they'd be causing it because of me," Nashi grumbled. "And that...that would be...embarassing."

"Yeah, for them, because they'd look like total idiots."

"Nah," Nashi shook her head. "They wouldn't look like idiots. Just like people wanting to keep a freak out of their party."

"Which is something an idiot would do," Storm stated before pointing a finger in Nashi's face. "And stop calling yourself a freak!"

"Yeah!" Igneel also pointed a finger in Nashi's face.

"Besides, even if they don't look like idiots after that," Storm held up his hand and created a tiny water cyclone in his palm. "I'll make 'em look like idiots. You think you'll be embarrassed, they'll never wanna come out of their houses again after I got down with them."

Nashi chuckled slightly. "Thanks," her smile quickly fell away again, though. "I just wish there was a way to make sure that nothing happens, though."

Storm nodded in understanding. "Yeah, me too."

"I know!" Igneel cheered. "We break their legs!"

"Not happening!" Both of the older children shouted, making Igneel jump and screech.

Just then a bright, silvery light came through the window of the room.

"Huh, whatta you know. Full moon," Storm said, pointing out the window.

"Yeah," Nashi smiled. "Sure is pretty."

"Why it so bright?" Igneel asked, squinting, making both Storm an Nashi laugh.

"There you kids are," Natsu's voice called as he opened the door. "What are you three knuckle heads doing?"

"Nothing," Nashi answered, though Natsu was not convinced.

"Nashi was-" Igneel began explaining, but Storm cut him off.

"-Was getting a little stage fright, but she's okay now. She just needed a quiet spot to calm down at."

Nashi smiled in thanks at her friend, then nodded. "Yeah. That's it. I'm okay, though."

"You needed quiet, so you brought Igneel?" Natsu asked, arching an eyebrow, questioning the logic of this scenario as he glanced at his son. By this point Igneel had gotten distracted by the moon beams streming through the window, and was waving his hands in them, casting funny shadows all over the room.

"No," Nashi sighed. "He just kinda tagged along and I couldn't make him go away."

Natsu chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

He bent down and knealt in front of his daughter. "I know being in the parade might be scary at first, but it's not bad at all."

"Yeah?" Nashi asked.

"Yeah, don't worry," Natsu patted her hair and smiled. "They're gonna love you! And if they don't I'll disintegrate them."

Nashi giggled, a full smile taking over her face.

"Oof!"

 _Plunk!_

Natsu, Nashi, and Storm turned to find Igneel face-planted on the ground.

"What are you doing, buddy?" Natsu asked, arching an eyebrow and Igneel pushed himself back to his feet and began jumping in place, his little hands reaching up at the moon beams.

"Tryin' to catch the moonlight!" Igneel said.

Natsu laughed. "Igneel, you can't catch moonlight."

"Uh-huh!" Igneel insisted, jumping extra high and falling flat on his face again.

Natsu laughed, shaking his head as he began walking towards his son. "C'mon, son, before you break your nose."

Igneel didn't listen to him, but instead stood back up, frowned at the moon beam and began jumping again. He took in a deep breath because he was getting winded from the all the exercise he was doing from chasing the moon beams. As he inhaled the silver light flew into his mouth and down his throat. Everyone's eyes grew wide as Igneel clapped a hand over hsi mouth, face looking startled.

"I ates it!" he shrieked. He suddenly let out a loud belch. As he did so a blast of sparkling gold magic bursted out of his mouth, knocking him on his back.

"It made my tummy feel zappy!" Igneel shouted, making an explosion noise and throwing his arms around wildly in demonstration.

"Holy SMOKES!" Natsu shouted, jumping to his feet and running into the hall. "LUCY GET OVER HERE!"

"What?" Lucy asked, worried as she ran to her husband's side. "Is something wrong?"

"No, come here!" Natsu grabbed her hands and dragged her into the room. "Igneel, do it again!"

"But I dunno how I did it," Igneel said, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"Just suck it in like sphagetti," Natsu said.

"Wait, what?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, okay," Igneel smiled, walking up to the moon beam an inhaling. He sucked the light into his mouth again and swallowed it down. He opened his mouth to say or do something, but then his face screwed up.

"Ah-ah-ACHOO!"

A glittery blast of magic energy exploded out of his mouth and knocked him onto his back again.

Lucy just blinked. "He's...he's a dragon slayer?"

"Even better," Natsu cheered, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "He's a Celestial Dragon Slayer!"

"Imma what?" Igneel asked, sitting up and arching an eyebrow.

Natsu grabbed him by the waist and tossed the little boy in the air. "You're a Celestial Dragon Slayer, buddy!"

"I am?" Igneel asked, wide-eyed! "Cool!...What's that mean?"

"You're a dragon slayer like Daddy," Lucy began explaining. "But you use Celestial Energy like Mommy instead of fire."

"I do?" Igneel cocked his head to one side.

"Well, how else are you able to eat moonbeams?" Lucy chuckled.

"I wonder if you can eat starlight and sunlight too," Natsu wondered outloud.

"Can I?" Igneel asked.

"I dunno," Natsu shrugged. "As far as I know you're the first Celestial Dragon Slayer ever!"

"I am?" Igneel's face brightened as he turned to Nashi. "Hear that, sissy? I'm one-of-a-kind like you!"

Nashi gasped. This whole time she'd been worried about making people upset because she was different from everyone else, but now her little brother was smiling, laughing, and cheering because he'd just found out that he had a unique brand of magic like she did. To the rest of the world she might have been a freak, but to Igneel she was his big sister whom he idolized.

Nashi smiled at her little brother, suddenly feeling a bit more secure about herself. "Yeah, I guess you do."


	33. Stage Fright, pt 2

**Stage Fright pt. 2**

"Hold still," Lucy said as she began began braiding Layla's hair into two pigtails. She'd had to scramble to find the little girl a dress that went well with her Fantasia parade costume. They did find one, eventually, an adorable little navy blue dress with a tulle skirt and sparkly bodice that complimented the sequined navy blue mermaid shaped dress Lucy was wearing. As Lucy finished tying off Layla's braids and began winding them around her head in a braid crown, she heard a soft shuffling behind her. She turned her head and beamed at the sight behind her.

"Oh, you look so cute!" Lucy squeed as she smiled at Nashi stood behind her dressed in a white covered with multi-colored polka dots and a white button-up shirt under it with puffed sleeves and a lacy collar. Her pink hair had been curled and tied into two pigtails at the top of her head with colorful ribbons. Despite the adorable outfit, Nashi had a bit of a sour look on her face.

"I look like a cupcake," she whined.

"No, you look adorable," Lucy crooned as she patted Nashi's head.

"Do we have to where these matching things?" Storm asked as he appeared next to Nashi, wearing a polka dot set of overalls and a white, collared button up shirt.

"Storm? Storm? Come here and let me see," Juvia's voice rang out. She soon found her son and squeed.

"Oh, you look adorable!"

"I look stupid," Storm grumbled. "Why we gotta match in these baby clothes?"

"Because it makes you look cute!"

"Hey guys, the parade's about to start, everyone get in position!" Laxus shouted.

Lucy finished tying Layla's hair up, set her on her hip, and took her outside. Natsu and Igneel were already out there, dressed in matching black pants and white shirts, Igneel propped on Natsu's hip.

"You girls ready?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah!" Layla cheered.

Nashi didn't answer, though. She was staring at her feet, playing with the edge of her skirt in nervousness.

"Hey," Natsu set a hand under her chin and tilted ther face towards him. "You're gonna be fine, Firecracker."

Nashi smiled weakly. "Yeah. Okay."

Natsu smiled back at her, leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Good luck."

He stood up and kissed Layla's cheek, making her giggle. "And good luck to you."

He smiled mischivously as he turned to Igneel.

"And you…"

"No!" Igneel covered his face with his arms. "No kissies!"

The other four Dragneels laughed at their youngest as Natsu cupped Lucy's face in his hand and kissed her lips.

"Good luck."

"Ew!" three tiny voices cried out, making the parents laugh.

"Now lets get this show on the road," Natsu cheered as he carried Igneel to their spot in line.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Oh, I'm very sorry, excuse me," Jude said as he pushed his way through the crowd. The train from Acalypha to here had been a bit late, and now he was scarmbling to find a good seat for the parade.

"Ah, Jude, I had a feeling we'd being seeing you here tonight," a familiar voice called.

"Oh, hello, Master Makarov," Juse smiled as he approached the older and shorter man.

"Jude, Jude, Jude, I haven't been Guild Master for four years now," Makarov smiled.

"I've always know you as Master Makarov, though, so I'm afraid you'll have to withstand me calling you that," Jude replied with a chuckle.

"Very well, here, have a seat," Makarov patted a space on the bench next to him. "The parade will be starting soon."

"Thank you," Jude smiled, taking his seat, only then noticing that the triplets, Lorelle, Bianca, and Meeko were seated on the other side of Makarov. At the other end of the bench, blocking the children between him and Makarov was Jellal, who smiled and waved to the older man.

"Why, hello children," Jude waved back. "Jellal."

"No Fair!" Lorelle crossed her arms. "Why does Layla get to be in the parade and not me?"

"Because she has her magic and we don't," Bianca answered. "Now shut up. You're making my head hurt."

"Even baby Igneel got his magic before me! No fair!" Lorelle began kicking her legs and whining.

"Aw, come now, little one," Makarov patted her head. "Igneel and Layla are just early bloomers. You'll get your magic soon."

"But I want it now!"

"Igneel's found his magic?" Jude's eyes brightened.

"Indeed," Makarov smiled. "About two hours ago. The boy's a Celestial Dragon Slayer."

"Those exist?" Jude's eyebrows raised.

"They do now," Makarov chuckled as a lively tune began playing. "Oh, quiet children, the parade is coming!"

As the music grew louder, bright lights began illuminting the street.

A green blue float came rolling down the street with a bright yellow balloon arch hanging over it. Cana and Guildarts stood in the middle of it, Cana raised her hand creating various glittering shapes with her cards before spelling out the words "Fairy Tail." Guildarts just smiled in pride at her while throwing handfuls of candy into the crowd (he was too scared he wouldn't hold back enough to use his magic during the parade.)

"Here, Uncle Guildarts, here!" All the little children cheered.

Guildarts smiled down at them, making sure to throw several extra large handfuls their way. "There ya go, you little ankle biters!"

"Yay!" They all cheered as they snatched up their spoils.

Jude and Makarov only chuckled at them.

Behind Cana and Guildarts float was a blue one, decorated to look like a coral reef with a pirate ship sailing behind it. Juvia sat on a pearly throne in the middle of the reef, decked out in a mermaid costume as Gray manned the ship's wheel dressed as a pirate captain.

"Hi, Mommy, hi Daddy!" Bianca called, waving her arms.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Meeko cheered, reaching up with tiny hands towards his parents.

Juvia smiled and waved to her younger two children before creating a fountain like affect along the edges of the coral reef with a flick of her wrist. Gray placed one of his fists against his palm, creating several ice canons along his ship, shooting out harmless shavings that did nothing but sparkle. All the children squealed in fun as Gray saluted to them and the parade continued on.

Next came Levy and Gajeel's float, shaped to look like a high tower that a princess (Levy) was being rescued from by a galant knight (Gajeel) who was walking along side it with his squire (a reluctant Pantherlily). The float paused and Gajeel gave off an Iron Dragon roar into the air, followed by solid script confetti, making everyone clap and applaud.

Next was the exceed family, all dressed like funny little gnomes as they danced around their mushroom shaped houses atop their float, tossing candy to anyone who raised their hands, especially the cheering children next to Jude and Makarov.

Erza's float was next, her float was fairly simple, a silver, flat platform, leaving plenty of room open for her various swords to dance around her as she requipped into luxurious outfit after luxurious outfit.

"Mommy!" the triplets cheered, jumping up and down on the bench as she passed by. She smiled and waved at them. Jellal smiled at his wife, blowing her a kiss. She blushed slightly and blew one back.

Next came the Thunder Legion's float, all pretending to hike up the treacherous mountain their float was shaped as. At the top of the mountain was a new face to the group. Farrah smiled brightly as she clapped her hands together, sending a burst of lightning in the shape of the Fairy Tail mark into the air, earning a round of applause.

All the children cheered.

"My, my. She's certainly improved, hasn't she?" Jude asked as he smiled and clapped as he craned his neck. When were his family's floats going to come?

"She's getting so big!" Makarov agreed, proud grandpa tears brimming his eyes.

Jude bit back his laughter. He couldn't promise he wouldn't be as mushy when his three little ones showed up.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Alright, show time kids, you ready?" Laxus said as he helped the Birthday Gang onto their float.

"Yeah!" they all shouted. All but one.

Nashi tried to smile, but she was getting nervous again as she made her way to the top of the birthday cake.

 _Everything's gonna be fine,_ she told herself. _Like Daddy said, they'll love you. Right?_

She took her spot, ringing her hands as butteflies flew in her stomach. Despite her telling herself it would be fine, she couldn't help but worry about those few horribly familiar faces she'd spotted earlier.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Storm suddenly popped his head up from the lower teir of the cake.

"Gah! Storm, what are y-" She began asking as he climbed up and stood next to her.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at the-" Nashi began

"Eh, changed my mind," Storm shrugged as he scooted closer to her. "You looked lonely up here."

"I'm fine," she rolled her eyes, though she was secretly thankful he'd joined her. The float suddenly began to move. Nashi let out an involuntary squeak. She could almost feel herself trembling as she thought back to those unfriendly faces just waiting for her to pass by further up the street.

Storm noticed her getting nervous again and reached out to hold her hand. "You'll be fine."

Nashi smiled as she squeezed her friend's hand. "Yeah. Thanks."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Hey, look!" Bianca pointed as a birtday cake shaped float began rolling by.

"Big brother!" Meeko cheered.

Jude turned his head and smiled. Standing on the top of the cake was Nashi, smiling and waving, Storm by her side. Nashi raised her hands. Ontop of the colorful pillars standing all over the cake float sparkling crimson flames burst to life. Jude smiled at the sight of them, beautiful, brilliant balls of glittering fire. Her magic was so pretty and so powerful, really a sight to behold.

Despite that, Nashi had butterflies in her stomach. Her flames were burning bright now, how would people like it.

"Nashi!" Jude called as he stood to his feet and waved his hand over his head. "Nashi!"

Nashi turned towards him, smiled, and waved back. The butterflies began to die down at the sight of her grandfather's face beaming at her. At least Pops liked her. Not to mention Old Master Makarov and the other kids, who were smiling and waving at her.

"Isn't that the Titan Fire wizard?" someone in the crowd said.

Nashi held her breath.

"What a cutie!"

"Wow, her magic's really pretty!"

"Good job, kiddo!"

They…

...They were actually saying nice things about her! She let out a sight of relief as the compliments and cheers kept coming in.

"Never seen fire like that before!"

" _SO COOOOOOL!"_

"Can't wait to see what she'll be able to do when she's older!"

"Told ya they'd like you," Storm whispered to her as his tendrils of water began slithering up the candles, extinguishing the flames before creating royal blue flowers floating above the pillars.

"Thanks," Nashi whispered to him, ducking her head slightly to hide her blush.

"Aren't you going to keep waving? They're still cheering for you," Storm asked.

Nashi smiled and began waving again. The other four members of the Birthday Gang also waved from where they stood on the bottom tear of the cake. Roman had a series of throwing stars floating and making shapes in the air above his head. He'd added telekinesis to his repetoire. Not that it was surprising, both of his parents posssessed that skill.

Roman created a heart in the air, that Koree then shot an Iron Dragon Roar through.

"Yay, Roman!" the triplets cheered. He smiled and waved to them and his father, who was beaming in pride at his son's show.

"Good work, son! Keep it up!"

Persephone called forth several screens before shattering them and then using the peices to create Fairy Tail mark in the air over her head. Cato put a finger to either side of his head. Spirals of ice and fire surrounded the Fairy Tail mark in a shining circle.

"Look at my boy!" Makarov sniffled.

As the Birthday Gang's float rolled along Jude sat back down, but only to stand back up to his feet at the sight of a crescent moon float with two blond celestial wizards sitting on it. Lucy held out two keys. Loke and Aries appeared, Aries tossing out bits of pink wool in the shape of cute little animals as Loke created streams of bright, yellow light swirling around the float and in between the stars handing over the float.

Layla, seated in her mother's lap, also held out a key. Fyllo appeared, sending out waves of multi-colored roses into the crowd. Everyone cheered as dozens of people snatched the roses out of the air. Some of the men gave it to their sweethearts, setting them behind their ears. Some were sticking it into their shirt pockets for a flare of style. Some who had handfuls of it were making flower crowns. Layla gasped and beamed at what she and her spirit had just done.

"See that, Fyllo?" she beamed. "They like it!"

"Sure, ya lil'cutie," Fyllo smiled as she patted her head.

"Lucy! Layla!" Jude called to them and waved, they both smiled and waved back. He beamed as they passed by, turning his head. Sure enough, he saw a burst of fire from behind the Celestial Wizard girl's float. Natsu came walking down the street, several small dragon carvings on wheels surrounding him. Igneel was seated on his shoulders. Natsu paused, craned his head back and puffed nine letters into the air, spelling out "Fairy Tail."

Igneel watched with intense concentration. As his father finished up, Igneel leaned his head back and let out a burst of shining dots of light, decorating the words his father had created. Jude had seen that light enough times to know what it was; celestial magic.

He smiled as he called: "Natsu! Igneel!"

They both turned to him and waved back.

"Pops, see what I did? See what I did?" Igneel asked.

"Of course I did!" Jude beamed as the two Dragneel boys kept walking along. A few other floats passed by before the final one showed up: a massive, glittering, golden platform that towered over the crowd. Laxus and Mirajane stood in the center, dressed in a fabulous golden suit and dress. They stood next to each other, hand in hand, waving to the crowd. They looked like a king and queen.

Makarov sniffled again as he waved to them. "Look at my kids!"

They both smiled and waved back to him. As their float passed on the crowds began to disperse.

"Alright, you three, lets go back to the Guild Hall," Jellal said, setting Von on his shoulder and taking Evan and Minette by the hands. Makarov took Meeko and Lorelle by the hand, and ordered Bianca to stay close. Jude slipped off to one of the multiple stands nearby to get some gifts for his grandchildren. The parade still had a ways to go before finishing back up at the Guild Hall. He had time for a little shopping.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"There it is," Cato called, pointing to the Guild Hall. They'd almost made the full circle and the parade was almost done.

Nashi called her flames up to light the candles once more, waving and smiling wildly. She was quite animated now, her nerves having completely left her as the fun of the evening had infected her.

"Hmph!"

In an instant those nausiating nerves came back. Nashi turned and saw the family she'd spotted earlier watching on. The mother of the family had her arms crossed, frowning up at her. Nashi's hands stopped waving and instead fell to her side, clasping behind her back as she ducked her head. She closed her eyes, flinching, waiting for a reprimand, or protest, or boo. Instead, though, she heard a loud-

"WHOOPS!"

And a " _thunk."_

She opened her eyes and looked.

Storm had apparently "tripped" falling flat on his face. During his tumble he'd "accidentally" sent a jet of water straight into the disapproving mother's face, soaking her to the bone. The woman shrieked and raced off through the crowd as they all guffawed at her misfortune.

"You did that on purpose," Nashi whispered as Storm stood back to his feet. Though she was frowning, she was happy that the attention was no longer solely on her.

"Did what on purpose?" Storm asked in feigned ignorance as he lifted his hands, extinguished her flames, and created his water flowers again.

The rest of the Birthday Gang all laughed at Storm's "fumble." Only he and Nashi knew the true reason behind his fall. Nashi blushed as she began waving again.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Storm asked, still playing dumb.

Nashi smiled at him and playfully socked him in the shoulder. "You know what, you dummy!"

"Nope. Not at all," Storm shook his head, though he was smiling. The float finally came to a stop and the children all scampered off of it with Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Erza's, and Levy's help. Nashi waited until the rest of her family came back before heading inside.

"Pops!" all three Dragneel children called as they entered the Guild Hall's doors and saw their grandfather sitting at a table near the front.

"Ah, there's my three little super stars," Jude smiled as he opened his arms to his three grandchildren and pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads.

"Did you see us, Pops? Did you see us?" Igneel asked.

"I most certainly did," Jude answered. "Oh, you all did so well!"

"You think everyone liked us?" Nashi asked.

"Of course, they adored you!" Jude assured her. "Your flames have gotten so much stronger since last I've seen you. And you-"

He turned to Layla. "I believe that was a new spirit you called tonight, wasn't it?"

"Uh-huh! That's Fyllo. I just contracted with her a few days ago."

"You'll have even more spirits that your mother if you keep this up," Jude smiled. "And...hm...I thought I'd heard something about a Celestial Dragon Slayer, but I forgot who it was? Maybe I was mistaken…"

"Me! Me! Me!" Igneel began jumping up and down in place. "I'm a Celestial Dragon Slayer!"

"Are you? Are you, now?" Jude beamed at him. "Well, how about that? Oh, I almost forgot-"

Jude turned around and picked three packages off the table behind him. "I have a few things for you."

"Presents!" Layla cheered as she and her siblings all but snatched the gifts from him.

"I think you bring them presents every time you come down here," Natsu commented as Jude stood to greet him and Lucy. "You're going to spoil those kids rotten."

"I'm a grandfather, that's my job," Jude replied.

Lucy chuckled as she walked towards him. "Hi, Dad."

"Hello, sweetheart," Jude hugged his daughter. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, how about you?"

"Splendid, splendid," Jude answered as he let his daughter go and smiled at her.

"I got a dragon!" Igneel cheered from behind them. He held up a golden colored dragon plushie.

"I got a star," Layla said as she held up a plushie golden star.

"Give it a squeeze," Jude instructed.

Layla did so and the pillow lit up. She gasped. "Mommy, Daddy, look! It lights up!"

"That's cool," Natsu said.

Lucy smiled as she turned to Jude. "Aw, you remembered she's scared of the dark."

"Of course I did," Jude replied.

"Ooh, pretty!" Nashi gasped as she opened up a small box. Inside was a red charm in the shape of a flame hanging from a silver chain. "Look!" she held it up for her parents to see.

"That is pretty," Natsu agreed. "Want me to put it on you?"

"Uh-huh!" Nashi turned around and held her hair up so her father could hook the chain around her neck.

The family talked for a little while longer before heading back hom, Jude in tow.

"Story-time! Story-time!" the younger two children cheered, tugging on their mother's hands.

"Alright, alright, what book you want me to read to you tonight?" Lucy asked as she and the children made their way to the bookshelf in the livingroom. Natsu smiled at the amd made a bee-line to the kitchen.

"I'm starved! Want some food, Pops?"

"I'm not hungry, but I would like something to eat," Jude said as he followed his son-in-law into the kitchen. Natsu tossed him a plastic cup that he then filled up at the sink.

"How have you been, son?" he aske as Natsu pulled an unfinished sub sandwhich out of the fridge.

"Pretty good? How about yourself? The Recovery Center been keeping you busy?"

"Not so bad," Jude said. "Things have been fairly slow there, actually. But that's good. That means everyone's in good shape."

"Yeah, guess so," Natsu said through a bite of sandwhich.

"How about you? Have you been on any exciting jobs recently?"

"Nu-uh," Natsu shook his head. "It's Lucy's month. Come back next month and I'm sure I'll have all kinds of crazy stories to tell."

Jude nodded with a smile. "Well, how did her job go?"

"Fine. Some old lady called for someone to discover who was stealing from her jewelry shop. 'Course Lucy figured it out like that," Natsu snapped in demonstration before chuckling. "It was the old hag's son! The kid had been using it to fuel his gambling habit. Luce got him hooked up with some therapy before she left. Old woman was so grateful she doubled the reward."

"Oh, that must be nice," Jude said as he sipped on his water, smiling. Natsu didn't know it, but this was a kind of "test" Jude did everytime her came around. He'd ask Natsu about Lucy to see if the younger man was attentive to Lucy's life. Of course Natsu always had an answer or a story, proving he had been paying attention. By this point Jude had no doubt Natsu loved Lucy and took good care of her, but it was still nice to reassure himself of this with his little test.

The two men talked for a little while longer. As Natsu finished up his midnight snack he wandered into the livingroom.

"Hey, Luce, kids. How y-"

He gasped at the sight in front of him, a soft smile on his lips as he leaned against the door frame. Lucy sat on the couch, a storybook in her limp hand. Igneel sat in her lap, Layla and Nashi on either side of her, their heads pillowed on her shoulders. All four of them were asleep, snoring softly. Igneel was snuggled up against his mother's chest, his new stuffed dragon toy in his arms. Layla was tucked under Lucy's arm which held her close againt her mother's side. She sucked on her thumb as her light-up star plushie sat in her lap. Lucy's head was pillowed ontop of Nashi's as she wrapped her arms around her mother's middle, chest rising and falling with each breath she took.

Natsu's heart began to ache. It was rare to see his family so peaceful and still. They were usually running here and there, chasing each other all over the place, causing chaos everywhere they went. Family life was certainly hectic, but in the best way possible. He enjoyed their crazy life more than he could ever say. Still, this peaceful moment he was witnessing was one of the sweetest things he'd ever seen. He hated to ruin it, but he knew they'd all be stiff and hurting tomorrow if he let them sleep like this.

He tip-toed towards his family and gently took Igneel out of Lucy's lap. The toddler grunted as he was placed against Natsu's shoulder.

"Sh," Natsu whispered as he patted his son's back and ascended the steps. He carried Igneel to his room, pulled the covers of his bed back, and set him onto the bed. He dug the boy's pajama's out of the dresser and carefully changed him out of his parade clothes and into his sleep clothes. Making sure his toy dragon was still under his arm, Natsu tucked Igneel in and gave him a small kiss on the top of his head.

He walked back down the steps, moved Lucy's arm, and picked Layla up. Carrying her to her room, he took off her party dress and put a nightgown onto her. He tucked her in, making sure to turn her night light on and to set her light up plushied under the blankets with her before giving her a kiss goodnight. She muttered something in her sleep, but he couldn't make it out because she still had her thumb in her mouth. He chuckled softly as he picked bobby pins out of her hair and let the braids fall from their crown ontop of her head to lie on the pillow behind her head. He then stood and closed the door, making sure to leave it open just a crack in case her night light and plushie failed she'd at least have light from the hall way.

Walking back down the steps he gently lifted Lucy's head so he could pick up Nashi. He grunted slightly at the drastic weight difference between his youngest two and Nashi.

"You're getting so big, Firecracker," he whispered as he stood up and began walking back towards the steps. He still couldn't believe she was eight years old. It seemed like only yesterday he'd stumbled upon the test Lucy had left on the bathroom counter. Now here he was having to use both arms to carry her up the stairs and into her room. He carefully changed her into her nightgown, tucked her in, and pressed a small kiss onto her forehead where her scar was and stroked her hair. She was still his little girl, always would be, but she certainly wasn't a baby anymore, as much as he hated to admit it.

As he untied the ribbons from around her head to let the already falling curls lie free on her pillow he noticed the necklace Jude had given her was still around her neck. He reached to take it off, but Nashi set a hand over it in her sleep, muttering something that sounded like "don't touch it" in her sleep. Natsu thought for a moment. Well, she was eight years old. She was old enough to take it off herself if it got too tight in her sleep. He kissed her forehead again and walked back into the hall and down the steps.

He took the book Lucy was holding out of her hand and set it on the coffee table before slipping one arm under her legs, and the other behind her shoulders.

"Getting your workout in, aren't you, son?" Jude chuckled from where he'd been watching in the doorway between the kitchen and livingroom.

"Eh, well, you know," Natsu shrugged as he lifted Lucy into his arms and turned towards his father-in-law. "Gotta get that weight lifting in somehow."

Jude laughed, then grew serious. "Thank you," he said.

Natsu shook his head. "You say that every time you come over. No need to thank me, I'm just doing my job, that's all."

"I know, but I can still be thankful that my daughter and granchildren are well cared for, can't I?"

"I guess," Natsu smiled carrying Lucy up the steps. "Need anything before I turn in?" he asked over his shoulders half-way up.

"No, no, I can manage. I know where the guest room is. Thank you, though," Jude replied. "Good night, Natsu."

"Night, Pops," Natsu said carrying Lucy all the way to their bedroom. He set her on the bed before seraching through the dresser for one of her night gowns. Her slipped her sparkly dress off her, removed her bra, and slipped the nightgown over her head. He then scooted down the the foot of the bed and began unfastening the strappy heels Lucy had worn. The kids had kicked their shoes off the minute they got in the door, but had whisked their mother away to bedtime story. He rubbed her feet for a little while. She'd been in those heels for a long time, and had chased their kids around in them, her feet were probably sore. She hummed softly in her sleep as he worked, making him smile. He stood again and went to her vanity to find her hair brush.

It took him much longer to undo her hair than it had Layla or Nashi. Her updo was much more complicated and had a lot more pins. He actually considered just leaving it after a while, but then remembered the horrible headache Lucy had gotten one time because she left her hair up. After he'd finished pulling all the pins out he began to brush it. He knew he didn't need to. Lucy had told him it was the pins that made her head hurt, not having it curled and stiffened. Besides, she was just going to get bed head anyways. Still, he wanted to. For some reason he liked brushing Lucy's hair.

After he'd smoothed in back down to where it was looking normal again he stood up and changed into his own pajamas. Lying back down he tucked the blankets around himself and Lucy before snuggling closer against her.

"Good night," he whispered. "I love you."

She hummed in her sleep again as she instinctfully moved closer to him. He smiled and closed his eyes, soon drifting off to sleep.


	34. Stage Fright pt 3

**Stage Fright pt. 3**

 **AN:** **I wasn't originally planning on writing this, but a Guest reviewer suggested it and it was too good to pass up.**

Well, Gray had done it again. He'd lost his shirt. Natsu and Gajeel had of course noticed, but had chosen not to say anything as they chatted with their old friend outside the guild hall. It was the day after the Fantasia Parade. All of the women had taken a girl's night to go shopping at the markets that had been set up for the Harvest Festival as all the men stayed to watch the children. The parade floats, not yet dismantled, were serving as their playground as their fathers watched: Gray from a loung chair, Natsu from a hammock tied between two of the trees, and Gajeel just lying lazily in the grass, all three of the enjoy the warmth of the early fall day as Meeko discovered his father's lost shirt and began carrying it in his arms, a wide grin on his face as he crawled into his father's lap.

"Hey, there Mee-When did I lose that!?" Gray asked, bewildered when he saw what Meeko was carrying.

"You've been shirtless for over an hour now," Natsu grumbled.

"Why didn't you say so!?"

"What good would that do? You'd just turn around and lose it again," Natsu scoffed, draping an arm over his eyes to block out the sun.

"He's not wrong," Gajeel muttered, chewing on a long blade of grass.

Meeko giggled as Gray rolled his eyes at the other two men and turned back to his son.

"Thanks, pal, let me-" Gray reached for the shirt, but Meeko threw it over his head before he could grab it.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Gray asked in an overly dramatic voice as he turned his side to side. Meeko laughed at his father's feigned fright before reaching up and pulling the shirt off his head.

"Wha-The lights are back on?" Gray asked in a dramatically surprised voice before he began poking Meeko in the belly. "How'd you do that?"

Meeko squealed as his father tickled him, then threw the shirt back over his head.

"Uh-oh. It's dark again," Gray said, scratching at the back of his head. "How does this keep happening?"

Meeko chuckled mischivously before yanking the shirt off again.

"Hey, why ya keep doing that?" Gray asked as he began poking Meeko under his arms.

The little boy let out ear-piercing, shrieking laughs, squirming to try to get away from Gray's tickling fingers. He finally managed to get away just long enough to throw the shirt back over his father's head.

"Oh, come on!" Gray lamented in an overly dramatic fashion, making Meeko chuckle. Natsu peaked out from under his arm, unable to stop himself from smiling at the scene. He heard soft footsteps running towards him, and tilted his head up to see. Layla ran towards him, rubbing at her eyes and yawning. She said nothing as she reached the hammock her father was lying in and held her arms up. Natsu barely missed a beat as her scooped her up and set her on his chest. It was getting close to her naptime, so it made sense she was sleepy and she tended to get a little clingy whenever she was tired, or scared, or sick.

Wanting to make sure it wasn't the latter of the three, Natsu set a hand on her forehead. Not feeling any fever he set his hand on her back, draping his other arm back over his eyes as he pushed his foot off on the ground to rock the hammock. Layla gripped onto his shirt with one hand and sucked on the thumb of her other. It didn't take Natsu long to hear another set of footsteps coming his way. He didn't even open his eyes and he took his arm off of them and held his arm out for Igneel.

Unlike Layla, Igneel wasn't exactly the clingy type. But he was…well...not exactly jealous, but whenever one of his sisters did anything he wanted in on it, especially when that activity included Natsu. Like most little boys he wanted to be just like Daddy when he grew up and he didn't appreciate it whenever he felt that one of his sisters was getting more of their father's attention than he was. Igneel reached the hammocks side and began tugging on the sleeve of Natsu's shirt.

"Daddy! I wanna swing too!"

His voice was whinier than usual. _He's getting sleepy, too,_ Natsu thought as he scooped his son up and tucked him under his arm, setting his hand on his son's hand to keep him from thrashing and squirming too much and dumping all three of them out of the hammock. It didn't take long for both of the children to fall asleep.

"Heh," Gajeel chuckled as he rolled over and lied flat on his back. He wasn't looking to have any more children. Persephone and Koree were more than enough to keep him and Levy busy! Still, he missed the days when his girls were little like Layla, Igneel, and Meeko.

"Hey, Daddy!" Koree's voice called, making Gajeel sit up as she skipped to his side and whispered into his ear.

"That so?" Gajeel grinned just as Persephone and Pantherlily joined them. "Alright, you're on, cat!"

"Don't be disappointed when I beat you."

"Those are fightin' words!" Gajeel declared as he rolled onto his stomach and placed his hands on the ground. "Koree, get on!"

Koree giggled as she sat down on Gajeel's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pantherlily changed into his warrior form, and also laid on his stomach, Persephone sitting on his back and wrapping her arms around his neck. Gajeel and Pantherlilly then began doing push-ups, counting in unison:

"One. Two. Three," as both of the twins giggled with each rise and fall. Roman, Bianca, and the triplets all scampered over to watch the competition. Eva and Minette even began trying to do push-ups together.

Back on the floats Farrah was demonstrating her parkour skills to Cato, Nashi, and Storm. She was standing on the float shaped like a tower that Levy had used, but she backed up, got a running go, jumped, and sailed through the sky to land on the pirate ship Gray had used.

"Tah-Dah!" she cheered with a flourish of her arms as she stood up and took a bow. "Now you try."

"Okay," Cato said, backing up and taking a leaping off the tower and landing on the pirate ship. Granted it was not as graceful of a landing as Farrah's. His feet got tangled as he landed and he fell over on his face. Farrah didn't seem concerned, though.

"Good job, bro!"

"Thanks," Cato groaned as he lifted his thumb up into the air.

"Now you two!" Farrah called to Nashi and Storm.

Storm nodded and backed up. He took a running start and jumped…

...at the exact time Nashi did, casuing the two to collide and drop the ground below.

"Ouch, Nashi!"

"What? She told me to go!"

"No she told me!"

"I told both of you to, but I didn't mean at the same time!" Farrah sighed as she and Cato watched the other two children struggle to stand up.

"Ooooohhhhhh, you two!" a loud, shrill, irritating voice rang out. All four of the children looked up to see _her_ …

Her meaning one of Magnolia's high-society soccer moms.

Her meaning the one who was the ring leader of the group of ladies who sat at the coffee shops and talked down about every woman that passed them by.

Her meaning the mother of the family whom she always shut away when Nashi walked by.

Her meaning the woman Storm splashed in the face before she could embarrass Nashi last night at the parade.

Nashi gasped, her body growing stiff and her face blanching. She'd never seen this woman come to the Guild Hall before. She must have really been mad about what happened last night. A small shudder ran through her body as she just stared at the well-dressed, angry woman stomping towards them.

Storm jumped to his feet, accidentally knocking Nashi onto her back.

"Oof!" she grunted as she sat back up. Her eyes grew even wider as she spotted Storm standing in front of her, blocking the angry rich woman from her. His arms were stretched out, a water cyclone whirling under each hand.

The woman stopped in her tracks, eyes narrowed. "Oh? Are you going to drench me to near death again you little brat?"

With his overly sensitive ears, Natsu picked up the woman's shrill voice.

"Ugh, not this b-" he stopped himself just in time, remembering he had his two youngest sleeping on top of him. "Oh, c'mon, of all times for her to show up!"

"What's the problem, charcoal breath?" Gray asked just before Meeko threw the shirt back over his head.

"That old hag that's always going after Nashi's here and I can't get up because I got these two napping ontop of me," Natsu answered as she struggled to find a way to get up without waking Layla or Ingeel.

Gray pulled the shirt off his face, disappointing Meeko who let out a loud "Aw, man!" as Gray turned to see that, indeed, the woman he and Juvia had " _lovingly"_ dubbed "The Waling Salon" (because she always wreaked of too much perfume, hair products, and overly expensive and scented make-up) towering over Storm and Nashi. Gray frowned, stood up, and set Meeko on his hip.

"I've got this," he assured Natsu as he walked off.

"What do you want?" Storm asked from where he was still standing in between Nashi and The Walking Salon.

"Don't talk to me like that you impudent little rat!" the woman snapped. "Not that I'm suprised you're such a thug. Not sure what your parents expected to happen, hanging around that freak!"

She pointed to Nashi who flinched slightly. Storm's cyclones began whirling even faster than before, his frown deepening as he bared his teeth.

"Hey," Gray's voice came from behind them, and frown on his face, as he stomped towards them. "What's going on here?"

"Am I to believe that you are the father of this brat?" the woman asked, pointing to Storm.

"Hey, who are you to call my son a brat?" Gray challenged. Meeko, still propped on Gray's hip, crossed hsi arms and frowned.

"Yeah, you big meanie!"

"You allow your children to talk to their elders like that?" the Walking Salon asked Gray, a look of disdain on her face.

"No, of course not. I expect them to respect their elders. Busy-body intruders, though? They can talk to them however they watn," Gray answered with a smug grin on his face.

"Oh, you-you-you-!" The woman stuttered, stamping her foot.

"What?" Gray asked. "Lat I checked this is the Fairy Tail Guild Hall and I don't see a Fairy Tail Mark on you."

"And these children have one!?" the woman challenged.

"Yup. Right here," Storm answered, taking his shirt off and turning around the point the the blue emblem on his shoulder blade.

"What kind of barbaric guild allows children to enroll?" the Walking Salon gasped. "You really allow these innocent little ones to go on dangerous missions."

"Oh, now that you've found something to complain about they're 'innocent little ones' and not 'brats?'" Gray asked, arching an eyebrow. "You know, I'm starting to think you just like to stir up drama so you'll have soap-opera worthy stories to tell your stuffy friends while you wait for someone you can talk smack about to pass you by at your coffees shop."

"How dare you-"

"You know what? Instead of insulting me, why not just tell me what you want so you can go?"

"Very well," the Walking Salon huffed. "Your son humiliated me last night and I demand an apology!"

Gray arched an eyebrow and turned to Storm.

"Storm? What happened last night?" he asked, voice level, not angry, not soft, just monotone.

"Well…" Storm awkwardly shuffled about as he kicked at a pebble.

"He tripped and fell over and accidentally shot some water out," Nashi answered for him, standing to her feet.

"Accidentally, please," the Walking Salon rolled her eyes. "Y-"

"Eh, well, y'know how kids are," Gray shrugged. "They grow to fast and get clumsy because their not used to their longer limbs and such. Stinks that you got soaked but, hey, no harm, no foul. Hey, Storm," Gray turned back to the older two children. "Why don't you take Meeko inside and get him something to drink before I put him down for a nap."

"Okay," Storm nodded, taking his little brother into his arms, he and Nashi scampering off inside.

"Do you honestly believe that what your horrid little son did was an accident!?" The Walking Salon shouted.

"Of course not," Gray answered, turning back around, a deep frown on his face. "So tell me, what exactly did you do?"

"Me!?" the woman shrieked. "I did absolutely nothing! I was simply trying to enjoy the parade and then-"

"I don't buy that crap for one second," Gray hissed. "Say what you want about my son, but he's no brat. He wouldn't have shot a water blast at you unless you were mistreating him or one of his friends. So tell me, what did you do?"

"Nothi-"

"It was about Nashi wasn't it?" Gray crossed his arms. "Everyone in Fairy Tail knows you like to take jobs at her any chance you can."

"Who?"The woman cocked her head to one side.

"Nashi Dragneel," Gray repeated. "One of my son's best friends."

"Oh, you mean that little twerp with the forbidden magic?"

"It ain't forbidden," Gray stated. "It was just lost."

"If it wasn't forbidden why were the ones who created locked up until death?" the woman questioned.

Gray's frown deepened. "If you know that much then surely you know the rest of the story. It wasn't the magic itself that got them locked up, it was how they obtained it."

"Indeed, which means it shouldn't even be in this plain of existence. And yet here she is, tossing those spells around as if they were candy."

"You do realize if the Titans never stole those flames we'd still be in the dark ages, right?" Gray asked.

The woman opened her mouth to protest, then closed it, brows knitting together.

"You may not be the biggest fan of Titan Fire Magic, but if it weren't for it's existence you wouldn't have any of your fancy vehicles, mansions, or any of the other luxuries you practically drown yourself in. So you might want to be a little more thankful towards Nashi instead of hateful."

"Thankful to her?" the Walking Salon guffawed. "For what? What has she done for me that's worth thanking her for?"

"Well, she saved hundreds of train passengers from drowning in a river," Gray stated.

"I wasn't one of those passengers, though, so why should I be thankful towards that little terror."

"Well, how about the fact that she hasn't taken a swing at you?" Gray asked. "Honestly, you come here complaining about how horrible we Fairy Tail Wizards are, yet you spend every waking opportunity you can picking on an eight year old girl who's never even said a word to you."

"Because she's dangerous!"

"Yeah, saved a train full of people and entertained hundreds more in the Fantasia Parade without a hitch, real dangerous, huh?" Gray scoffed.

"That doesn't mean she's not-"

"Alright, you want dangerous? I'll give you dangerous," Gray took a threatening step forward. "How about an entire guild of skilled and accomplished wizards who will come after you for the rest of your life if we hear about you harming any one of our children, including Nashi."

"I haven't harmed any-"

"Oh, and just how do you think that little girl feels about every comment, glare, and snarl you've given her since she was born. Y'know what? I don't know what you did last night, and I don't care. All I know is that I wish Storm had hit you with something more powerful than a water burst."

"You fiend!" the Walking Salon gasped.

"Sure am," Gray nodded, turning to walk back to his chair. "Now get off my lawn!"

"Why do you even care?" the woman asked, stomping her foot. "It's not like she's your daughter."

"I said get lost."

"Well, she's not! So why do you care so much? I didn't even come here to talk about her, I came to talk about your son."

"Ever heard the saying it takes a village to raise a child?" Gray asked, turning back around, his fist placed against his palm. "Welcome to the village. Now, get lost! Ice-make ramp!"

An icy ramp appeared under the woman. She squealed and waved her arms about wildly as she lost balance and began tumbling down the ramp, back to the sidewalk in front of the Guild Hall.

"Well...that's new," a smirking voice said as the Walking Salon looked up. All of the Fairy Tail laides were standing in front of her with shopping hanging from their arms, Cana at the front, smirking at her as she sipped out of a flask.

"What on earth is going on?" Erza wondered aloud, turning her head to look towards the beginning of the ramp.

The Walking Salon quickly found Juvia in the crowd, standing right next to Lucy who was wearing a deep frown and glaring at her.

"You," she said, standing to her feet and stomping towards Juvia.

"Me?" Juvia blinked with an air of innocence and a degrading smile. "What about me?"

"Your son humiliated me last night!" she sputtered in Juvia's face. "And then your husband had the nerve to insult me and mortify me further by-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, hold on a second," Juvia began digging through her purse. "Hm...no, not there…" she searched through her pockets, then the shopping bags. She stopped her search and looked back at the Walking Salon, an insultingly wide smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry, I don't have any darns to give," Juvia said brightly before turnign to Lucy. "Do you have any darns I could spare? No? How about you Erza? No? Wendy? Cana? Levy? Laki? I'm sorry, ma'am, none of us have any darns left to give. I guess you'll just have to come back later and hope for the best."

The woman's jaw dropped open as Juvia turned away from her and back to her friends. "Come along girls, let's go."

"Oh, you're all horrible!" the Walking Salon shouted.

"Yup, and proud of it!" Cana cheered, holding her flask in the air before taking another swig.

"I did not come all the way out here to be insulted!"

"Oh, well where do you usually go?" Cana challenged.

"Why are you all being so horrid to me?" The Walking Salon pouted.

"I would have thought you'd already knew," Erza answered, eyes narrow. "But if you are really that dense you should try asking Nashi."

"I didn't even come here over that little imbecile!"

 _Schwoom!_

The Walking Salon shrieked and jumped back as Lucy pulled out a glowing, zapping, and sputtering whip.

"Say that again?" Lucy challenged, eyes narrow.

"Yeesh, Lucy. Put that away will ya? She's not worth it," Cana set a hand over Lucy's and lowered the whip.

"Yes, well, I came here becasue your son splashed me in the face last night in front of everyone and humiliated me!"

"Really?" Juvia asked.

"Yes!"

"Oh," Juvia tapped her chin, then turned to the other girls. "Remind me to raise his allowance, will you girls?"

"OOOOOHHHH! YOU ARE AL-"

 _Splat!_

A snowball flew through the air and hit the Walking Salon in the face.

"Honestly, Gray. Snowballs? We have this under control, no need to be juvenile," Erza scolded.

"That wasn't me," Gray answered, watching on confused. All the adults began looking about for the source of the snowball. Another one flew by and hit the woman in the face. This time they took note of where it was coming from, one of the Guild Hall's front windows. The women all turned to find Nashi and Storm standing and staring in wonder at Meeko who was between them, holding his hands in front of him. Icy shards sputtered into existence infront of him, creating another snow ball that he then grabbed a hurled at the woman.

"OH! GRAY, COME HERE!" Juvia cheered, racing to the opened window and snatching Meeko into her arms.

"What?" Gray asked, rushing to his wife's side.

"Ice!" Juvia cheered. "He's an ice make wizards just like you!"

"WHHHAAAAATTTT!" Gray's eyes brightened as he bent down to Meeko's level. "Make something for me, buddy!"

Meeko smiled, then held his hands out, making another snowball.

"Hey, look at you!" Gray ruffled his son's hair and rubbed his nose against his.

As the Fullbusters kept celebrating, Wendy slipped inside, searching around for Romeo. She soon found him sitting with Macao and Wakaba, sipping on a mug as he listened to his father chat with his old friend. Wendy walked up to her husband, tapped him on the shoulder, and gestured for him to follow her. Romeo smiled as he stood up and followed after his wife. Macao and Wakaba's conversation was getting creepy again, so he was glad for the excuse to slip off. Wendy led Romeo into an empty hallway and then turned to face him, a nervous smiled on her face.

"So, what's up?" Romeo asked. "What all did you and the girls buy?"

Wendy reached into one of her bags and pulled out an indigo colored gift box that she held out for Romeo.

Romeo took it, a bit of a confused scowl on his face. "Is this for me?"

"Mm-hmm," Wendy nodded.

"What's the occassion?" Romeo asked, afraid he may have forgotten somethign improtant. It wasn't her brithday...It wasn't their anniversary...Was it his birthday?

"Just open it," Wendy said in an excited voice.

"Okay…" Romeo began tearing the paper off, still confused. He opened the cardboard box inside, took off the tissue paper covering whatever was inside and gasped.

Wendy clasped her hands together in front of her face, smile widening as Romeo lifted a tiny onesie out of the box. His eyes were wide as he turned to his wife.

"Are you serious?"

Wendy nodded, giggling.

"You're pregnant!?" Romeo's face broke into a smile.

Wendy nodded again, giggling even more and bouncing up and down excitedly. Romeo dropped the box, though he still kept a firm hold on the onesie as he wrapped his arms around Wendy, lifted her off her feet, and began to spin her around and around, both of them giggling like idiots. Romeo stopped the spinning after a few minutes and caught Wendy's lips in a passionated kiss.

"I'm gonna be a dad!?" he asked brightly. Wendy giggled yet again and nodded as Romeon cupped her face in his hands.

"When did you find out?"

"Just this morning," Wendy smiled, pulling a positive pregnancy test out of her pocket. Romeo took it fro her, looked at it, then scooped her up and spun her around and around again, causing them both to laugh.


	35. Angelic

**Angelic:**

 **AN:** **So I know in the cannon Sorano is now a part of Sabertooth, but when I first started writing these stories I hadn't yet read the 100 year quest mangas so I was unaware of this fact. I don't feel like going back and rewriting my previous stuff though, so for this story she's still in Crime Sorciere.**

Bianca was mad. More than mad, she was livid. Both Meeko and Igneel had their magic and she still didn't! It wasn't fair! She was older than them, how come she couldn't use any magic yet? The fact that Lorelle couldn't still use magic made her feel a little better.

Or it did.

Now that Lorelle was throwing yet another temper tantrum right next to her it wasn't.

"I wanna use magic too!" Lorelle screamed as she kicked her legs in the floor next to the bench Bianca was sitting at. Bianca just rolled her eyes as she picked at her food. It wasn't that she hadn't tried magic before. She'd tried to use Water Magic like Mommy and Storm. It didn't work. She tried using Ice Magic like Daddy and Meeko. That failed.

Now what? Was she going to have to go to every adult in Fairy Tail and ask them to try to teach her their magic. That didn't sound fun at all! Not only would she have to go track everyone down, but sooner or later people would find out that she couldn't use magice when her baby brother could! How embarrassing would that be? She'd be the joke of Fairy Tail!

She groaned and leaned her head against the table.

"Bianca, are you not hungry, sweetheart?" Gray asked.

"Uh-uh," Bianca shooked her head.

"You feeling alright, kid?" Gray asked, brushing a hand over her hair.

"Mm-hmm," Bianca nodded, lying.

Gray frowned, not believing his daughter for a minute. He opened his mouth to stay something when the Guild Hall doors swung open. In walked Jellal and the rest of Crime Sorciere marched in. Since they were an independent guild and did not have a hall of their own they'd often pop in at Fairy Tail's for a meal, or just to socialize.

Bianca watched them with keen interest. They weren't a part of Fairy Tail. They didn't see her everyday. They couldn't tell the rest of her Guild that she couldn't use magic. Maybe she should ask one of them to teach her their magic.

"Imma say hi to Uncle Jellal," Bianca said, slipping off the bench and heading towards the Crime Sorciere wizards.

"Okay," Gray answered, brow furrowed in worry as he watched his daughter scamper off. "She's been acting weird for about a week now."

Juvia nodded from where she was seated across from Gray in between the two boys. "Ever since Meeko found his magic. I think it's upsetting her that she hasn't yet found hers."

"What can we do about that, though?" Gray asked. "We've both tried teaching her ours but she can't seem to get the hang of it."

Storm and Meeko, who had been stuffing their faces full with grilled ham and cheese sandwhiches stopped eating, and exchanged looks. They hadn't though about the fact that their sister was sad she didn't have her magic yet. They both frowned. Of course they didn't mean or want for Bianca to be sad, so now they kind of felt bad.

"Persephone and Cato both had this problem when they were about her age," Juvia reminded him. "Maybe we should ask Levy and Gajeel, or Mirajane and Laxus."

"Ask me what?" Laxus's voice came from behind the Fullbusters, making them all jump.

"Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop," Laxus said. "Just overheard my name and thought I'd ask what you were talking about."

"Well, Bianca has yet to find her magic," Juvia explained. "And since Cato had a bit of a tough time finding his we were wondering if you had any tips for us."

"Hm," Laxus nodded, taking a seat next to Gray. "Well, what kind of things is she good at?"

"Good at?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. Cato's a pretty observant little guy and can pick up on patterns and small details pretty quickly. That's why Mira and I thought Memory Make would be a good fit for him. And he was. So, what kind of things is Bianca good at?"

"Well," Gray scratched the back of his head.

"She's good at remembering names," Storm suggested. "The rest of us have to ask her to remind us of new people's names and where we met them all the time."

"Not sure how that would translate into magic, though," Gray said.

"She likes to take charge," Meeko suggested. "That's what Mommy and Daddy say, at least."

"Still don't know how that would fit a magic type," Juvia sighed.

"Hey, if nothing else just get everyone here to give her a quick lessons and see which one she picks up on," Laxus suggested.

"I don't want to just pass her around until she finds something, though," Gray said. "I mean, how would that make her feel if she goes through, say, ten different lessons and can't pick up on any of them."

Laxus nodded, understanding.

As the Fullbusters continued talking to their Guild Master, Bianca reached the table Crime Sorciere was seated at. To her dismay, the triplets had already swept Jellal away to show him who knows what that they had done. Bianca sighed. Uncle Jellal had been the one she'd really wanted to talk to. She wasn't as close to the other Crime Sorciere members. She decided to just wait for him, and sat down at the table next to theirs.

Sorano, who was seated at the very end of the bench, noticed her, and turned to speak to the child.

"Well, what are you doing you little cutie?"

Bianca jumped slightly, she hadn't expected anyone to notice her. "Nothin'."

"Oh, I don't believe that," Sorano said, leaning closer to the child. "You've got a determined gleam in her eyes."

Bianca shuffled awkwardly. "I just wanted to say hi to Uncle Jellal."

"Oh, really? He went that way," Sorano pointed in the indicated direction.

Bianca craned her neck to look in the indicated direction. "Are Eva, Minette, and Von with him?"

"I think so."

Bianca hung her head, disappointed. She couldn't ask him with those three around. That would just be...embarassing.

"Oooohhhhh," Sorano put a hand to her mouth. "You got a secret to tell him, don't you?"

"No I don't!" Bianca shouted, before hanging her head again. "I just need to ask him something."

"Oh? And what's that?" Sorano leaned even closer, now interested.

"I...uh…" Bianca blushed slightly before finally deciding to spill the beans. It wasn't like Sorano would tell anyone anyways. "I need him to teach me some magic because I haven't got any yet."

"Oh, is that it?" Sorano said. "Well, don't worry. He'll be back soon. You can ask him then."

"I wanted to ask him now, though," Bianca groaned, before an idea popped into her mind. "Hey, can you teach me yours?"

"Absolutely not," Sorano answered.

"Why not?" Bianca asked.

"Because I use Angel Magic."

"That sounds cool."

"It's not though. It's incredibly dangerous. If you aren't careful it can shorten your lifespan. I'm lucky to still be alive," Sorano took a sip of her drink.

"Aw, man," Bianca grumbled, crossing her arms and lenaing her forehead on the table. She felt the corners of her eyes burning. Aw, come on, now she was going to cry! Bianca sniffled as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Aw, don't be sad," Sorano said, patting her back. "Please, don't cry? Please?"

Sorano mentally kicked herself. She should have known better than to be so harsh. Bianca was a little girl!

"If it will make you feel better I'll show you one of my Angels, how's that?"

Bianca lifted her head and nodded as she wiped her nose. "Okay."

Sorano let out a sigh of relief and then called forth Barakiel, catching everyone's attention.

"Show off!" Natsu shouted from somewhere in the crowd.

Bianca gasped as a magnificent creature with three heads and two wings appeared in front of her.

"So cool!" She cheered.

"Hm, yes, it is rather impressive, isn't it?" Sorano asked. "I do thi-Don't do that!"

Before Sorano could stop her, though, Bianca reached out and touched one of Barakiel's wings. A bright light shot out from under her palm, causing a loud pop and sending Bianca flying backwards.

"Bianca!" Both Gray and Juvia cried from where they had been watching as they ran towards her. Sorano sent Barakiel back and then stood to walk to Bianca's side.

Bianca whimpered as she craddled her injured hand.

"You can't just touch an angel, are you crazy!?" Sorano shouted. "Whenever I call them I call them to fight. They're always ready to attack!"

Gray and Juvia knealt by Bianca, helping her to her feet.

"Let Mommy see," Juvia said, taking Bianca's hand in hers. She sighed in relief. "Looks like it's just a small burn."

"That's all?" Sorano asked. "You're lucky you didn't lose all the skin off your hand!"

Gray turned to say something snippy to Sorano when a bright light began glowing from Bianca's arm. A tattoo like picture of Barakiel appeared on her forearm, shining bright before disappearing completely.

"What was that?" Gray asked.

"I'm not sure," Sorano said, brow furrowed. "I've never seen anyone have that kind of reaction to one of my angels. I haven't seen anyone have that kind of reaction to anything, actually."

"I have," Cana said from where she'd been seated ont he nearby bar with a barrel in her lap. "I get a shiny tattoo like that anytime I use Fairy Glitter."

"But that's because you have to borrow the spell before using it," Juvia said.

"I also got a mark similar to that when my dad gave me demon-slayer magic," Gray pointed out.

"So...what's that mean?" Bianca asked, staring at her arm in fear.

"Looks like Barakiel either lent or gave you something," Sorano answered. "Though what I can't tell. He's never given anything to anyone before outside of pain."

"Does it hurt, darling?" Juvia asked, cupping Bianca's face in her hands.

Bianca shook her head.

"Well, as long as you're okay that's all that matter," Gray said, stroking her head. "We can figure out what that mark meant later."

Bianca nodded slowly, still scared. True, that burn she got hurt a little, but the mark itself didn't. So why did that scare her so much? Why did she feel like something weird had just happened to her?

Gray, sensing his daughter's fear, pulled her close and hugged her tight.

"You're alright, sweetie," he assured her.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

As the day went along Bianca had almost forgotten about the strange mark that appeared on her arm as she hid under a berry bush, covering her mouth to keep herself from laughing and letting her hiding spot be known.

"Found you!" Cato's voice rang out.

Bianca squealed and jumped as she turned to find Cato peaking under the bush.

"You're the last one, so it's your turn to seek," he said helping her out. As Bianca stood to her feet she found that, indeed, all of the other children had been found and were trailing behind Cato.

"Okay," she nodded, turning to lean her face against a nearby tree as she began to count. "One, two, three, four…"

She could hear the rest of the children scampering in various directions, giggling a shushing each other.

"...fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eightee-"

 _Crack!_

"AUGH!"

 _Thump!_

"MINETTE!"

Bianca stopped her counting and ran in the direction of the shouting. Something had clearly gone wrong. As she reached the origin of the noise, she was horrified to find Minette lying under a dead tree, a massive branch pinning her to the ground. Eva and Von were trying in vain to pull it off of her as Roman lay in front of her, frantically calling her name.

"Minette! Minette!"

A gasping noise was all he got in response. Bianca raced the the Fernandez children, reaching them just as Nashi appeared from the undergrowth and ran to join them.

"I told you not to climb up there!" Roman cried, tugging at his younger sister's arms, trying to pull her out from under it as Bianca and Nashi ran up on either side of him.

"What happened?" Nashi asked.

"She's stuck!" Roman cried. "She can't breathe! It's crushing her!"

Minette made another gasping noise, her face turning about as blue as her hair. Nashi grabbed one of her arms and also began to tug. Bianca decided to join Eva and Von in trying to roll the branch off Minette.

"It's not working!" Roman cried.

"I'm going to get help," Nashi decided, before shouting. "Styx!"

"Hurry, Nashi," Roman begged as she jumped through the whirlpool of fire and disappeared.

Bianca strained her entire body against the branch, trying to get it to move, but nothing. If only she had some kind of magic that would help!

"Minette!" Roman cried. Bianca turned to find Minette's eyes rolling into the back of her head. Her face was practically purple. Bianca closed her eyes, trying instead to lift the branch rather than pulling it. As before, it wouldn't budge. Bianca didn't care. She had to save Minette!

She gritted her teeth, concentrating as hard as she could. She was so focused she didn't notice the white magic circle that suddenly appeared above her. The mark she'd gotten earlier suddenly reappeared, shining bright as a cloud of white smoke began to cover her. All of the Fernandez children, including an almost unconcious Minette stared in wonder as Bianca's hair changed from it's normal jet black to a pearly white. Two massive wings covered in white feathers grew out of her back. Her overalls and t-shirt changed into angelic robes. Her eyes opened to reveal that her pupils and irises were gone, leving only two glowing white orbs. Bianca gave a flap of her wings and rose into the air, carrying the branch with her. She lifted it off Minette, raised it above her head and threw it about ten feet away before dropping back to the ground. The white cloud appeared around her again and she returned to her normal self.

Minette gasped for breath, the weight that had been crushing her lungs now gone.

"Minette," Roman said, pulling his little sister into his lap and pushing her hair out of her face.

"Big brother?" Minette asked.

"Are you okay?"

"My chest hurts," she whined, but she was breathing, and talking.

"Wha-" Bianca staggered to her feet, and hand to her forehead. "What happened?"

Roman opened his mouth to reply when a firey whirlpool appeared next to him. Erza, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, and Nashi all came through. Nashi falling to her knees and gasping for breath as sweat poured down her face.

"Minette!" Both Jellal and Erza called as they raced to her, Jellal taking her into his arms and Erza clasping a hand to her chest.

"Are you alright, love?" Jellal asked, rocking her gently.

"My chest hurts," Minette said.

Erza lifted Minette's shirt to reveal a dark, deep bruise forming. "You've probably broken some of your ribs," she said running a hand over Minette's hair and kissing her forehead. "Don't scare us like that, Minette!"

"I'm sorry," Minette whimpered. "I was just trying to find a good hiding spot."

"How did you kids get her out from under there," Gray said, finally spotting the branch. That thing was massive! Minette was lucky it hadn't snapped her spine! "And how'd it get all the way over there?"

"I…" Bianca turned and looked over at it. "I don't know…"

"Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Jellal! Aunt Juvia! Bianca's a take over wizard!" Eva called loudly.

"I'm a what?" Bianca asked.

"She's a what?" Gray and Juvia said in unison.

"She's a take over wizard! We saw the whole thing!" Von began explaining. "She turned into an angel like the one Aunt Sorano made and threw the tree branch away!"

"I did?" Bianca wondered out loud, looking down at the arm where the mark had been.

"Yeah, it was so cool!" Eva cheered. "Do it again, Bianca!"

Bianca blinked, still staring at her arm. She closed her eyes and concentrated. If she'd done it one she could do it again, right? After a few minutes of concentration the white magic circle reappeared over her head. Her hair turned white. Her play clothes changed to bleach white robes. Her eyes became glaring beacons of white light. Wings sprouted from her back and spread out behind her. The mark Barakiel left on her was glowing bright. Gray and Juvia gasped, eyes wide and the angelic being their daughter had transformed into. After a few moments a cloud of white smoke poofed around her and she changed back to normal.

Bianca stared down at herself.

"Take over?" she whispered to herself. She was a take over wizard!

"Well, what do you know?" Gray gasped.

"Oh! Mommy's so proud of you!" Juvia squealed, running to Bianca and scooping her up into a tight hug. She spun Bianca around and around, babbling about how proud she was of her little girl.

"Mommy, I'm gonna be sick," Bianca whined.

"Oh, sorry darling" Juvia said, stopping and patting Bianca's head. "Let's get you back so we can tell everyone!"

They all began to walk back towards the Guild Hall. Jellal carried Minette in his arms, the little girl whimpering still from pain. Juvia carried Bianca, still gushing over her newly found magic. Gray carried Nashi, who was tired from all the energy she'd used from transporting herself back to the Guild Hall, running about until she found all the parents, and then trasporting five people through one of her Styx portals.

Porlyusica was already waiting on them when they arrived, and whisked Minette to the healing ward to check on her.

Meanwhile Juvia brought Bianca to the center of the main room.

"Guess who's Fairy Tail's newest take over wizard!" She cheered.

"What!?" Everyone asked.

Juvia set Bianca down. "Go on, darling. Show them!"

Bianca blushed, feeling a bit shy. None the less she closed her eyes and called the transformation back.

"So that's what Barakiel gave you," Sorano said as Bianca changed back to her normal self. "He gave you a bit of his soul so you could use a take-over of him. I wonder if any of my other angels wouldn't mind lending you a bit of theirs..."

"Yeah!" Lisanna cheered. "It's about time we got another take-over wizard around here!"

Mirajane nodded and smiled in agreement. "So now we've got a Beast-Soul, an Animal-Soul, a Devil-Soul, and now an Angelic-Soul take-ver wizard in our ranks."

Sorano called forth her Hamer Angel, Shamsiel, and Raguel. Bianca reached out and touched each of them. They each left a small burn on her, but not so bad that she couldn't stand it. By the end she had four mark on her, one on each fore arm and one on each shin.

By the time she'd acquired her four marks Porlyusica came back out.

"The kid broke a few ribs. She'll be hurting for a long time and needs to stay on bedrest, but she'll be fine. Good bye," she turned and walked off.

As the old healer slumped off Erza came out of the hall. She walked straight to Bianca, knealt down, and scooped the little girl into her arms, tears falling down her face.

"Thank you," she whispered. What Porlyusica had not told the rest of the guild that she did tell Erza and Jellal was that had Bianca not lifted the branch off Minette when she did the young Fernandez girl would have suffocated and died before the adults could reach her.

"Your welcome," Bianca smiled as she wrapped her arms around Erza's neck.

" _WWWWAAAAHHHHHH!"_

Everyone turned to find Lorelle in another one of her temper tantrums.

"Lorelle, honey, it's okay," Eflman tried, in vain, to comfort his daughter.

"I wanna be a take-over wizard too!" Lorelle screamed. "No fair!"

Bianca smirked as she watched the other girl bang her fists on the ground. As she gloated to herself Laxus came up behind her and beckoned her to follow him. Bianca obeyed, following him behind the counter where the rest of her family and the Dragneels were waiting.

"What's going on?" Bianca asked confused.

"Well, it's come to my attention that we've got four little wizards with no Fairy Tail mark. So now we're gonna fix that."

Bianca gasped, quickly taking her spot in the back of the line, Layla, Igneel, and Meeko in front of her. Layla skipped up to where Mirajane was waiting with the stamp.

"What do you want, sweetie?" Mirajane asked.

"I want it on my shoulder like Daddy, but pink like Mommy," Layla said. Mirajane nodded and place the mark on Layla's shoulder. She beamed and went to show her parents as he little brother walked up to Mirajane.

"I want mine on my hand, like Mommy, but red like Daddy!"

Mirajne smiled as she put the mark in place.

Meeko was up next. "I want mine blue and on my chest like Daddy!"

He lifted up his shirt so Mirajane could stamp the mark in place.

Bianca smiled as she skipped ahead. "I want mine white, because that's what color angels are," she said.

"And where do you want it?" Mirajane asked, picking up the proper color pad.

"Um…" Bianca scratched her head as she thought. Then it hit her. "In the middle of my back, right inbetween where all my angel form's wings are."

"Okay," Mirajane smiled as she pulled the back of Bianca's shirt down just enough to put the mark in place. Biancaran and hugged her parents, showing it off before she skipped off to the bathrooms to look at her newly acquired mark in the mirror. She smiled as she saw it. That was going to look good whenever she used one of her take over forms.

Lorelle was going to be so jealous!


	36. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home:**

 **AN:** **I know you guys having been asking for Lorelle finding her magic, and that is coming, but I've had a rough day so I needed to write some fluff to cheer myself up. (Also, I've seen a lot of fanart and fanfiction depicting Lucy taking care of a hurt or sick Natsu, so I wanted to see how it would be the other way around. Enjoy!)**

Four days. That was the rule. If either Natsu or Lucy hadn't been heard or seen from four days after they were supposed to return from a job it was time for the other one to go looking for them. That was the rule they'd decided on when they were forced to go on jobs seperately after the children had been born. Thankfully they'd never had to use that rule before.

But it was currently 11:25 p.m. of day three and Natsu had not heard a peep from Lucy. He glared at the clock hanging on the wall, as if it was somehow the contraptions fault his wife was currently M.I.A. He huffed a sigh as he stomped down the hall, heading to the living room with a basket of laundry in his hands. The kids made it impossible for him to get anything done during the day, so he had stayed up the last three nights doing chores. Well, that and waiting up for Lucy.

Who still had yet to come home!

He told himself she was fine. She was and S class wizard who was more than capable of handling herself. Not to mention she was with Erza and Cana, two other S class wizards who could hold their own in just about any situation you could throw them into (except when Ichiya was involved.)

He roughly folded up one of his shirts and started a pile. Well, folded was a polite term. More like wadded it into a messy ball and tossed it. He could just hear Lucy chastizing him, telling him how the clothes would get wrinkled that way. Man, he wished she was actually here yelling at him.

He checked the clock again. 11:30. Thirty more minutes and it would technically be day four, which meant he could go look for her.

Of course he'd have to go get Happy to watch Nashi, Layla, and Igneel first. Happy wouldn't be happy (no pun intended) about being woken up at midnight, but that little blue guy owed him...for something. Natsu couldn't think of anything off the top of his head, but he was sure there was something he could call in on his old friend.

Ah, what of it? He was over reacting. This was Lucy he was talking about. His wife wasn't a wimp! Far from it! She would be fine. Still, neither of them had gotten past late morning of day three without coming home, or at least getting word to the other one that they had been delayed. The fact that it was snowing buckets outside wasn't helping him feel any better, either.

He threw one of Lucy's miniskirts into a newly started pile. Yeah, she still wore mini skirts, even after having three kids (though she wore leggings under them during this time of year.) And she still rocked them! And, no, he did not have any problem with his wife and the mother of his children still dressing to impress, thank you very much! It still shocked him how often he got asked whether or not he was worried or upset that Lucy still dressed and looked like, well, Lucy.

Seriously, what was with the idea that women just had to give up everything and become a live in housekeeper after getting married and having kids? Where was the fund in that? If he'd wanted a housekeepr he would have hired one. But he didn't. He wanted Lucy to be his wife so he married her, and as long as she kept the good stuff exclusive to his eyes and his eyes only he didn't care what she wore. In fact, he liked that she still made a point to look her best whenever going out. Her confidence and pride in herself were one of the many qualities that made him fall in love with her. He didn't want her to lose that and turn into a meek and submissive little house maid just because she was a mother.

She was Lucy Dragneel! An adventurer. A hero. A warrior. An S-class wizard. The greatest Celestial wizard of their age (if not ever). _A goddess!_

He adored her adventurous spirit and her can-do attitude.

At least he did until it got her in trouble like now!

No, no, he didn't know she was in trouble, she was just late. He looked back up at the clock. 11:45.

"You got fifteen minutes before I'm comin' after you, Luce," he grumbled to himself as he threw down a pair of Layla's shorts.

As if on cue he heard someone fumbling with the front door knob. He jumped to his feet just as the door opened. He smelled her before he saw her.

"Lucy!"

He ran out of the livingroom and to the foyer, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his wife.

She smiled weakly at him. "Hey."

He didn't return the greeting, though. "Why are you limping?"

"Because I've been on my feet for 10 days straight," she grumbled, closing the door behind her and shuffling into the livingroom.

"And I may have fallen down a bluff and twisted one of my ankles," she grumbled under her breath as she limped towards the couch.

"You what!?"

"I'm fin-Natsu!"

Despite her protest he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the couch, setting her down ontop of it. He squatted down in front of her and pulled her boots off. She hissed as he yanked of her left one. Taking note of her reaction he gingerly reached up and cautiously rolled her sock off. It was his turn to hiss.

"Gosh, Babe, that looks awful!"

"Gee, thanks," Lucy scoffed as she looked down at her ankle. He was right. It looked terrible. Swollen, purple, blistered, and bloody, it barely looked like a foot anymore.

"Well, now you know what took me so long getting home," she sighed as he began taking her other sock off.

"No kidding," he replied, noting that while her right foot was covered in blisters it was in better shape than her left. He shook his head as he stood up and began unbuttoning her wet and snow covered coat. He also pulled off her mittens, hat, scarf, and the sweater she wore under her coat. As he pulled the turtle-necked sweater over her head, he noticed a series of bruises on her shoulders and neck.

"The heck are these!?"

"Bruises," she answered plainly.

"From what!?"

"It was an S Class mission to infiltrate and break up Forbidden Magic Paraphanalia trade rink, what do you think?"

" _Someone tried to strangle you!?"_

"I didn't say that!"

"But they did, didn't they?"

Lucy sighed. "Yes. _Try_ being the key word."

"Tch," Natsu turned his head, glaring at a lamp that suddenly looked like it deserved to be smashed repeatedly against a wall…

"Natsu, I'm fine."

"I don't care! No one puts their hands on my wife and gets away with it!"

"Uh-huh. Which is why they are in jail, and I'm at home safe and sound without a scratch."

"Without a scratch? Luce, have you seen yourself?" Natsu asked as he began untying the ribbon holding her messy and ice coated hair in a top knot on top of her head.

"Yes, I have, but you didn't see what he looked like when I was done with him," Lucy answered with a smirk.

Natsu smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "That's my girl." It was then he noticed a lump near her hair line.

"Good grief, Luce. Any other injuries I should know about?"

"No."

He frowned at her, not believing her for one minute.

"Just a few odd scartches here and there, but nothing-"

"Show me."

She sighed as she rolled her sleeves and leggings up to reveal several cuts and bruises marring her skin.

"Okay, seriously, what did you do?"

"Broke up a forbidden magic trade rink. I just said that. Where have you been?"

"Could you not have nearly killed yourself?"

"Overdramatic much, love? And besides, when you mess with a criminal's income they don't take kindly to it."

"Tch," Natsu shook his head again.

Lucy sighed, rolling her eyes as she reached into her pocket. "Here's the payment I got."

Natsu took it from her and casually dumped it onto the coffee table as he began to walk off.

"Hey, that's a lot of jewel!"

"A few hundred jewel or taking care of my injured wife," Natsu held both hands up as if to weigh the option before holding up the hand he'd indicated as Lucy above his head. "I think I'll take care of the love of my life first, thankyou."

"The safe's on the way to the kitchen, just toss it in on your way there," she sighed.

"Fine," he scooped the bag back into his hand. "Don't move," he ordered, poking her in the brow as she walked off. Lucy could hear him rummaging in the kitchen and hallway. She shivered as she waited for him to return. Even out of her wet and frozen clothes she was cold. She'd been hoping she could cuddle up to her hot (in more ways than one) hubby when she got home. But he had other plans in mind other than snuggles, obviously. She was so tired she could really care less about tending to her wounds. She just wanted to sleep: in her house, in her bed, with her husband's arms around her.

Natsu came back into the livingroom, a bucket in in one hand, a cup of hot tea in the other, and a red box tucked under his arm. He set the bucket in front of her.

"Feet in," he ordered as he set the cup of tea in her hand.

She stiffly obeyed, letting out a sigh of contement as she felt warm water seeping through her chilled skin…

...only to yelp when her blisters began stinging.

"Did you put salt in that?"

"Well, how else we gonna disinfect your blisters?"

"Ouch, that hurts!"

She began lifting her feet out, but Natsu set his hands on her knees and pushed them back in.

"Uh-uh. It'll hurt worse if they get infected," he said as he pulled the box out from under his arm, revealing it to be a first aid kit. He first pulled out a bottle of pain relievers, opened it, popped two pills into his palm and held them out to her. She took them and swallowed them down with her tea, smiling when she realized it was apple-cinnamon, one of her favorites. As she sipped on her tea he pulled out a bottle of ointment and began to gently apply it to the many cuts and scrapes along her limbs. He then wrapped them up with clean strips of cloth.

"They're not that bad, you don't have to banda-"

"I know they're not that bad. But I also know there's a lot of them and you didn't stop to take care of them before coming home," he stated as he gently grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her arm towards them. He started at her elbow, wrapping the bandage all the way down her arm. As he worked her feet began stinging again. She hissed and tried to pull them out, only to have Natsu's arm pin her knees in place. She whimpered in protest, but he paid her no mind, still focused on his work.

His pinning her down did mean he only one hand free to tie the bandage off around her hand. Thinking he'd move his arm, giving her a chance to slip her feet out of the bucket. He instead wound the end of the bandage around her hand, crossing the edge to tie it off. He craddle the back of her hand to keep the bandage in place. Now was where she thought he'd use the other hand to pull the knot tight. She gasped when instead he used his teeth, a warm breath tickling her palm before he jerked his head back and finished the knot.

Dang it, why was her husband so attractive?  
Natsu seemed to notice the effect his action just had on her, for he cut his eyes towards her playfully, smirking as he kissed her palm before working on her other arm. It was only after both her arms hand been bandaged that he let her take her feet out of the bucket. He took her left foot into his hands, gently bending and pointing it.

"Augh!" Lucy gasped, hissing with pain. Natsu pursed his mouth into a tight line as he continued examining it.

"Doesn't look broken, but you've definately done something to it," he pulled out another set of bandages and began wrapping it up. He put about four layers of bandages on it to keep it from moving before wrapping the rest of her injured leg up. He then took her right foot into his hands. Instead of wrapping it immediately, though, he began to run one of his hand along her sole. He quickly noticed how tight her muscles were and began to gently dig his thumbs into the bottom of her foot to massage it.

Lucy tensed at first, but then began to relax as the soreness left. She moaned as she felt him kick his body heat up a few notches to make sure his hands were warm and sooting against her aching feet. Being married to a fire wizard certainly had its perks. Once he's worked out all the tension in her sole and ankle he wrapped her leg up.

With that done he stood up, scooped her back into his arms, and began carrying her up the stairs.

"I can still walk, y'know?" she asked.

"Not on that foot you ain't."

"Natsu-"

"Nu-uh."

"But I'm fine."

"Nope."

He carried her all the way to their bedroom and set her on their bed. He searched through her drawers until he found a pair of sweat pants and a fluffy hoodie for her to wear. He helped her out of the rest of her clothes and then set the sweats onto her. She sighed when she felt that he had used his magic to warm the clothes for her while carrying them from the dresser to their bed.

Natsu took her hair brush off the dresser, sat behind her, and began gently working out the wet and cold knotes and tangles. Lucy sighed and closed her eyes, smiling when he made sure to massage her scalp as he worked the brush through her golden tresses. Once he was done there he divide her hair into three sections and began braiding it (a skill he picked up soon after Nashi turned three). Tying the end of the braid off with a ribbon, he then set it over her shoulder and began gently running his hands up and down her neck. Just as he suspected, he found a crick just above her left shoulder and began massaging it.

Lucy sighed, tilting her head as far as she could with the injury her husband was currently trying to remedy. He took his time, making sure to be gentle, working his way up and down her neck until the tightness was gone. He then exlored her shoulders, finding a few knots here and there that he massaged away with his thumbs. As his hands continued to work their way down her back he scooted closer to her, leaned over and began kissing each of the bruises marring her neck.

"Natsu," she sighed, eyes fluttering closed.

"Hm?" he asked as he moved his head to kiss the bruises on the other side of her neck.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't mention it," he replied, still working his way up to just below her jawline. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap as he kissed her cheek.

"Welcome home," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled as she snuggled closer to him, turning her head to face him. "Good to be home."

"I missed you," he said as he kissed gave her a small peck on the lips.

"I missed you too," she replied, stealing a slightly longer and more passionate kiss from him in return. Before the kiss had even broken, Natsu had scooted them towards the head of the bed. As Lucy pulled her lips away from his he reached down and pulled the blankets back. They both laid down and he tucked them in with one arm, his other keeping her held flush against him.

"Good night," he whispered.

She didn't reply because she was already asleep.

He chuckled at her as he laid his head on the pillow, tracing her face with his free hand.

Boy, was it good to have her home!


	37. Crazy First Day

**Crazy First Day:**

 **AN:** **Alright, so here's the chapter I promised you guys...with a lot more stuff added into it. (Though this oneshot, as well as "How and Why" are building up to a full story I'm planning on writing within the next few months, so, if you're wondering why I'm bringin the Orlando's and Phoenix Grave back, that's why.)**

"...by the power invested in me, I announce you husband and wife!" Makarov shouted, before turning to the eager husband standing to his side, for once without his trademark hood. "Bixslow, you may kiss your bride."

Bixslow grabbed Lisanna by the waist and dipped her before giving her a big, passionate kiss on the lips.

The entire cathedral, packed to the brim with Fairy Tail wizards errupted into cheers.

"About time!" Evergreen shouted over the chorus of cheers and Elfman rubbed violently at his eyes.

"I'm not cryin'! I'm not cryin'!"

"No one asked if you were," Evergreen sighed.

"Ladies and Gentlment, I am proud to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Bixslow and Lisanna Strauss!"

Lisanna had insisted upon keeping her last name even after she and Bizslow were married, and since Bixslow had no emtional attachment to his last name he just took hers. Every thrw handfuls of bird seed at the happy newly weds as they ran by, before chasing after them, everyone cheering loudly as they ran back to the Guild Hall where the reception was to be held.

Everyone in Magnolia just smiled and shook their heads and the throng of crazy wizards darting through the streets. They were wild bunch, Fairy Tail, but you had to love them. (They did keep the town safe from countless dangers after all). Many of wizards used their magic to create signs of congratulations for the newly weds. Not Lorelle, though. She just watched on in envy, her hands stuffed deep in her pockets. Every day she woke up hoping now would be the day she'd find her magic, only to go to bed disappointed. Tonight, she was sure, would be no exception.

Little did she or anyone else no of the change that was coming with the train sailing across the sky rail above their heads.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Reina Orlando had tried.

She'd hoped after Mace Orlando, her ex-hunsbad's, trial she would be able to mend the relationship between her and her guildmates at Phoenix Grave. But the damage had already been done. Even those who sympathized with her could not look past the battered woman that they now pictured her to be. She wasn't allowed to go on jobs, either out of spite from those who had been on Mace's side or out of pity from those who still viewed her as too weak and damaged to work.

Eventually, for hers and her children's sake she'd been forced to leave the guild she'd called homw since she was thirteen. Out on her own things hadn't been much better. She was a wizard, a stone-make wizard, and there weren't many jobs she could gain without being in a guild. The few jobs she did manage to pick up here and there were hardly enough to make ends meet, and finally, a week ago, her house had been foreclosed. Now, with nowhere to go, she was forced to make a long trek across Fiore to the town of Magnolia.

She hadn't thought much of the Fairy Tail Guildmaster's offer. She knew he'd made it out of pity. Reina was not one to take charity from people, but now she really didn't have a choice. She just hoped the offer still stood.

As she and her three children made their way through the streets she couldn't help but wonder what they were about to walk into. This past year had been tough, the hardest of her life. More than anything she and her children just needed rest. Would Fairy Tail offer that to them? Or would this be another dead end?

Before long she and her three little ones found themselves standing outside the massive Hall that Fairy Tail called home. Reina took a deep breath. This was it. She'd made it this far and there was no turning back now. Besides, what did she have left to lose. Setting her 1-year-old daughter on her hip she pushed the door open.

She was not prepared for the sight that befell her as the doors swung open. A BOOM of loud music errupted in her face, along with the scent of food. Lots of food. Chicken, beef, potatoes, cheese, fresh bread, spices, and alcohol. Lots of alcohol, mostly centered around a particular bruneete woman lugging a barrel over her shoulder as she cheered:

"To the bride and groom!"

Reina stepped inside. The room was decked out in white and celeste colored drapes, flowers, table cloths, and candles. The tables had all been pushed into tight rows on either side of the main room as a large group of people wildly danced in the center of the room. At the center of this apparent dance floor was a woman with silvery, almost white, blond hair dressed in a wedding dress and veil, being spun around by her waist by a man in a tuzedo with wild, unkempt, dark purle hair and a large facial tattoo.

Among the other dancers was a rather large man with long black hair, twirling a petite woman with blue hair under his arm, as two identical young girls with dark blue hair skipped around them. Presently group of four children whizzed by, collecting the twin girls before racing off in a giggling gaggle towards the steps leading to the second floor balcony where it appeared a group of teenagers were setting up...something.

Reina squinted to try to see what it was, but couldn't make it out.

As the children raced by, a blond woman pointed to them, shouting something. The pink haired man she had been danicng with set his hand on her arm, saying something to apprently calm her before the two went back to dancing. Reina sincerely hopped they were married by how...ahem...close and personal they were getting witht heir dance.

"Darling, look out!" a woman's voice called. Reina turned just in time to see a dark-headed man surf by on barrels. No, seriously, the man was standing on a plank set atop three barrels and was surfing across the room-

-before crashing and landing very clumsily in front of one of the tables, at the feet of a heavily pregnant woman with dark blue pigtails. She held a hand to her mouth to bit back laughter.

"Gray, are you okay?" she asked.

"Never better!" the man grunted just as another woman with blue hair raced to his side.

"Oh, my darling! You're not hurt are you?"

A man with dark purple hair, frowned down at the crashed soul crumpled in the ground before sitting down next to the pregnant woman and passing her a plate of food.

"To Bish-shshshlow! Asnd Lishannananana!" the same woman who had cheered before cae stumbling by...with another barrel.

"Cana, honey, that's your fifth barrel!" a man with orange hair raced after her.

"How is she not dead!?" someone shouted from the crowd.

Reina pulled all her children closer to her. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

"...longest engagement I've ever seen!" a familiar voice stated from one side. Reina turned and saw him, the guildmaster. She suddenly remembered why she had come here in the first place, took a deep breath as she headed his way. He was seated at a table near the pregnant woman, a woman with silvery, platinum blond hair and blue eyes next to him, smiling softly at the dancing bride and groom.

"Oh, I'm sure there have been people who have been engaged longer than three years," she said.

"Still, you would think they'd have tied the knot already," the guild master stated as he kept stirring.

The woman shrugged. "They said they both wanted to make S class before they got married."

"I guess I can appreciate their ambition, still…"

"Ahem," Reina shyly cleared her throat, catching both the guildmaster and the woman's attention. "Hello, I'm not sure if you remember me, b-"

"Sure I do," the guild master said as he stood to greet her, the woman following his example. "Your the family of Phoenix Grave's former master that got locked up for beatin' on ya."

Reina nodded, shuddering slightly at the horrid memories. "Yes. That would be us."

"So, what brings you here?" the guildmaster asked, a look of concern in his eyes as he reached out his hand to shake hers. She took it, smiling politely though she was a nervous wreck. How to go about this?

"Well, do you remember what you said to me after the trial?" she asked softly.

"Not particularly," the guildmaster shook his head.

Of course he didn't. Reina took a deep breath. "You said that if I didn't want to go back to Phoenix Grave I could always give Fairy Tail a try. Well, I was wondering if the offer was still open."

"Of course, always lookin' for new recruits," the guildmaster smiled, shaking her hand again. "Welcome aboard!"

By this point the woman had made her way to them, the guildmaster set an arm around her shoulder and brought her forward. "This is my wife, Mirajane."

"Nice to meet you," the woman smiled as she extended her hand.

"Likewise, Reina Orlando," Reina sighed in relief as she shook Mirajane's hand. "And these are my children: Benedict, Portia, and Vera."

"Pleased to meet all of you," Mirajane smiled as she reached her hand down to all of them. "How old are you?"

"Eleven," Benedict said, his face hidden by the hood of his sweater. Though the wounds Mace had left on him had healed, the scars were still there, and he was ashamed of them.

"Six," Portia answered. "And Vera's one."

"Six? My, you're tall for your age, aren't you?" Mirajane cheered.

"Uh-huh. So tall that I'm gonna be a model for Sorceror's Weekly when I get older!"

"That so?" the guildmaster chuckled, just as bunch of giggling voices came from the second story steps of the main room. A gaggle of children came bounding down the stairs, laguhing and talking amongst themselves.

"Did you kids get done putting together those gift baskets like I asked you to?" Mirajane asked the children.

"Yes ma'am," a boy with purple hair answered as the children began scampering back to the dance floor.

"Hey, Farrah, Cato, c'mere," the guildmaster said.

Two of the children, a girl with honey-red hair and a boy with the same platinum white as Mirajane walked forward. The Guildmaster set a hand on either of their shoulders.

"Reina, these are our children, Farrah and Cato. Farrah, Cato, these are Ms. Reina, Benedict, Portia, and Vera Orlando. They've just joined Fairy Tail."

"Hi," Cato smiled and waved.

"Pleased to meet you," Reina waved back. Cato looked almost exactly like his father, except for his hair and smile, both of which came from his mother. Reina wondered if he had his father's boldness as well as his looks. Not just anyone would have stood up for a complete stranger the way he had at the trial.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," Farrah smiled and waved.

"Thank you," Reina said. Farrah didn't look a thing like either of her parents. _Odd,_ Reina though to herself, though she didn't dwindle on it too long.

"Alright, I've got the stamp," Mirajane cheered as she returned. "Now, what color and where."

Reina sighed as she lifted her skirt. She looked down at her right ankle. For years she'd had the Phoenix Grave mark emblazed there in a bright, unmistakable orange. Now it was blank. She took a deep breath. As tough as this change was going to be, she knew it was for the best.

"Here, and in gray, please?"

Gray. Completely different from her first guild mark. This wasn't a matter of pride, though. It was a matter of survival. Maybe one day she could call this strange guild home and carry its emblem in pride, but not right now.

Vera eagerly asked for one in light purple on her right shoulder, and Mirajane happily obliged.

"What about you?" she asked Benedict, who just stared straight ahead.

"I dunno."

"Benedict," Reina scolded. "Don't be rude. Where do you want your mark?"

Benedict shrugged, pulling his hooded sweater tighter around him.

"Ben-"

He sighed and pushed his hood back, revealing a series of burn scars starting just below his chin and going down his neck. Though no one could see it the scars continued down his chest, up his arms, and even onto his thighs. He turned around and pointed to the back of his neck.

"Here, I guess. Only spot that's not ruined."

Reina's throat tightened at the words. This past year had been the hardest on Benedict. Not only had he been scarred for life by his father's acid, but he had been forced to take on the roll of man in the house after Mace's imprisonment.

"Actually, why not here?" Farrah asked, walking forward and pointing to the side of his neck with the most scarring.

"Why, so I can hide it?" he asked.

"Ben!" Reina scolded.

"No," Farrah shook her head. "Because it'll make you look tough."

"Tough?" Benedict asked.

"Sure," Farrah nodded. "You'll have a lot of scars and the mark of one of the strongest guild's in the world in the same place. I'll bet no one would mess with you when they saw that!"

Benedict kept his same, somber face intact, but Reina spotted a flicker of something in his eyes that she hadn't seen in a long time. Hope.

Benedict shrugged and hung his head. "Sure, whatever. What she said."

"And what color?" Mirajane asked.

Benedict shrugged again, glancing at Farrah from the corner of his eyes, noticing her Fairy Tail Mark on her thigh, shining in bright yellow.

"How about yellow?"

Mirajane stamped the mark in place and Benedict ran his hand over it.

"There, now you're official!" Mirajane smiled.

"You guys picked a good day to join," Laxus said as he looked about the decorated room. "I'm sure there's some food and some drinks left, help yourselves."

"Oh, we wouldn't want to intrude," Reina stated.

"Nonsense," Mirajane smiled. "You're in Fairy Tail now, you help yourself to anything and everything that we have."

"Th...thank you," Reina smiled.

"Come on," Cato grabbed Portia's hand and began to lead her away. "I'll introduce you to everyone else."

"I could show you around too, if you want," Farrah offered Benedict, who just shrugged.

"Sure. Why not."

"Great," Farrah took his hand and they raced off.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Whoa, whoa, wwwhhhhooooaaaa!"

 _CRASH!_

All of the children laughed as Nashi ran the barrells she was surfing right into a wall and crashed them. She dizzily stumbled back to her feet, rubbing her head.

"Wow! Whatta ride!"

"My turn! My turn!" Korre cheered, lying flat on her stomach as Persephone pushed the barrells off, sending her sister rolling across the floor.

"Hey, guys!" Cato called as he ran towards them, still holding Portia by the hand. Portia's eyes grew wide at the herd of children that greeted her.

"This is Portia, she and her family just joined Fairy Tail!"

"H-H-Hi. Whoa, why are there three of you?" Nashi asked, still swaying dizzily from side to side as she pointed. Layla and Igneel ran to her side and helped to steady her.

"That's Nashi. Don't worry, she's just dizzy from barrell surfing, she's not usually like this."

"What are you talking about? She's always a few chips short of a nacho," Persephone scoffed.

"You wanna go?" Nashi challenged. "Though nachos do sound good right now."

"See what I mean?" Persephone asked.

"That's Persephone," Cato said as he turned back to Portia. "Don't worry if she starts being mean to you. That just means she likes you."

" _MAKE A PATH!"_

 _Crash!_

This time it was Koree who slammed into the wall.

"And that's Persephone's twin sister, Koree," Cato said.

"I'm the master queen of barrell surfing! And don't you nincompoops forget it!" Koree cheered before doubling over on her knees. "My tummy hurts! STORM HELP!"

"And she…" Cato scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, no, she's always crazy."

"The word you a looking for is spazz-licious!" Koree corrected. "And, hi new girl!"

"Hi," Portia smiled and waved back just as Storm trudged to Koree's side and formed a ball of water over her stomach.

"That's Storm," Cato said.

"You know you're a dragon slayer. You know you are going to get motion sickness from here on out now," Storm sighed. "Why do you still do these things? You know they'll make you sick. Just don't do them, okay?"

"Yes, Dad," Koree scoffed, making Storm roll his eyes before she protested. "It's not fair! I didn't used to get motion sickness, now I always do and I can't do fun things anymore!"

As Koree continued lamenting her situation, Roman walked up to Portia hand held his hand out, the triplets trailing behind him.

"Hi, I'm Roman Fernandez," he said as he shook Portia's hand. "And these are my brothers and sisters: Minette, Eva, and Von."

"He's the only normal one," Koree said as she stood to her feet, Storm's cleanse spell now complete. "Which means he's boring."

"I'm not boring, you're just out of control," Roman snapped.

"Keep telling yourself that," Koree smirked. "At least your brother and sisters know how to have fun."

"What do-" Roman turned to find, in the split second he'd taken to introduce himself to Portia, the triplets had taken the barrels and were now surfing across the floor.

"Guys, no!" Roman shouted as he chased after them. "Last time you did that you broke the stairs!"

"How do you break stairs?" Portia asked.

"Be the triplets," Storm answered with a shrug. "They break everything."

Storm and Cato went about introducing Portia to the rest of the children, all of the kids stopping to say hi to her when their name was called. Roman had just rounded to triplets back up and had rejoined them when they got to Igneel.

"...Nashi's little brother, Igneel."

"Hi," Portia waved.

"Hi," Igneel said, before frowning and cocking his head to one side. "You smell funny. Did you get rained on or are you just nervous and sad?"

"Ignore him," Nashi said, giving Igneel a light shove on the head. "He just...yeah, he's weird."

"Am not!" Igneel insisted.

"Who else goes around talking about how people smell, you looney-bin," Meeko scoffed, crossing him arms.

"Who you calling a looney-bin, burp-face?" Igneel shouted back.

"I'm calling you a looney-bin 'cuz you are," Meeko replied.

Igneel shoved his face into Meeko's. "Betcha don't even know what that means you cranky snow man!"

"Sure I do, I'm not the dumb one here, Stardust!"

"You wan-"

"That's enough. Knock it off," Bianca sighed, stepping up to the two frowning boys.

"You're not the boss of us!" Igneel shouted.

Biacna blinked her eyes. As she opened them her pupil and iris disappeared and her eyes began glowing a blinding white.

Igneel and Meeko both jumped and scooted away from her.

"Yes ma'am," the both whimpered, clutching their hands behind their backs. Bianca's eyes went back to normal.

"Oh, and she's a take-over wizard, by the way," Cato told Portia.

"Hmph!" a voice behind them scoffed.

They all turned to find Lorelle sitting by herself, arms crossed.

"Oh, and that's Lorelle," Cato said, waving for Lorelle to come closer.

Lorelle rolled her eyes as she sauntered forward.

"Hi, I'm Portia," Portia smiled brightly as she held her hand out.

"I heard," Lorelle said, forwn on her face. "Also heard you wanna be a Sorceror's Weekly Model."

"Oh," Portia awkwardly pulled her hand away. "Well, I-"

"Look here," Lorelle poked Portia in the chest. "I'm the pretty one around here. So you want us to get along you gotta keep that in mind, got it?"

"I...uh…" Portia blinked, confused.

"And, that's enough out of you," Bianca said, stepping inbetween Lorelle and Portia. "Don't worry, Portia, she's a brat to everyone."

"Hmph," Lorelle crossed her arms, and stamped her foot as she turned her back to the rest of the kids. As Cato, Storm, Bianca kept showing Portia around, Nashi approached Lorelle.

"Geez, you could have just said 'hi.'"

"She needs to now her place," Lorelle said. "That's what Mommy says, everyone has their place and they need to know it."

"Pretty sure your mom didn't mean you go bully the new girl," Nashi crossed her arms.

"I wasn't bullying her, I was telling her the rules!" Lorelle insisted.

"What rules? There aren't any rules like that," Nashi said, cocking her head to one side. "Is this because you don't have you magi-"

"I do too!" Lorelle shouted. "I just don't wanna use it because it's so cool you'd all think I was just showing off."

"But you always show off."

"Oh, what do you know, you fire breather!"

"Oh, wow, fire breather. Never heard that one before," Nashi said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Nashi," Layla's voice came as she scampered to her big sister's side. "Can we go dancing with Mommy and Daddy?"

"Sure, if you want," Nashi smiled.

"And you!" Lorelle pointed at Layla. "Who do you think you are! We all know I'm the pretty one, why are you wearing a poofier dress than me!"

"But...it's my flower girl dress," Layla said, looking down at herself. "And yours has more sparkl-"

"Yeah. Yeah. Just don't get in my way or you'll be sorry!"

"Sheesh, chill out will you?" Nashi snapped, holding a protective arm in front of Layla. "Gosh, no wonder nobody plays with you anymore. C'mon, Layla, let's go find Igneel and go dancing."

Lorelle crossed her arms as she turned her back to the Dragneel girls. She did overheard Nashi saying: "Don't worry, Layla, she's just jealous that you're prettier than she is," as they walked away.

Lorelle frowned. No she wasn't! She was the pretty one! It wasn't fair that she couldn't have magic and couldn't be the prettiest of them all! She had to have one of those two! She just stood there, frowning at her feet as the party went on around her.

"Hey, Lorrie."

Lorelle turned to find her father standing behind her.

"Daddy, I'm the prettiest girl in Fairy Tail, right?"

"Of course you are, munchkin," Elfman crooned as he patted his daughter on the head.

That comment should have made Lorelle feel better, but it didn't. She hung her head, sighing loudly.

"Hey, what's wrong, sweetums?" Elfman asked, bending down to her level.

"How come everyone else has got their magic and I don't!" Lorelle lamented. "No one will play with me anymore 'cuz I got no magic!"

"Aw, it's okay, Lorrie. You'll get your magic soon enough."

"But I want it now!"

"I know you do, sweet-pea, but it'll come soon enough. You've just gotta be patient."

"But I don't like being patient!"

"I know, but sometimes we don't have a choice but to-"

"No fair!"

 _BOOM!_

The guild hall doors busted open. Standing in the doorway was a man with dark hair, piercing silver eyes, and full Phoenix Grave regalia. The emblem was printed on his shirt, his cloak, his pants, his head band, and the back of his hands.

" _WHERE IS SHE!?"_ The man thundered.

All the music, the laughter, the talking, and the dancing stopped. A pen could be heard dropping as the man stumbled inside.

"Where is she?" he asked again.

"Lorelle, stay here," Elfman said as he began walking towards the man. The Fairy Tail wizards began backing up, forming a circle in the floor in front of the door.

"Reina! Where are you!?" he shouted, stumbling inside the circle, looking about. Lorelle shoved her way through the crowd, standing on her toes to watch what was happening.

"Myers?" Reina's scared voice came from the crowd as she shuffled forward, a hand over her heart.

Myers turned and looked at her, eyes narrowing. "There she is."

He began sauntering towards her, wagging his finger at her. "You've been a bad girl, haven't you, Reina?"

"Who is this?" Laxus asked as he walked to Reina's side.

"Myers Orlando," Reina answered. "Mace's brother. He took over as Guild Master when Mace was locked up."

"Indeed," Myers said with a flourish of his arms. "My brother requested that I keep an eye on all of his possessions while he's away," he pointed a finger at Reina. "Including you."

"Possession?" Lucy scoffed as she stepped through the crowd, her whip alaredy in hand.

"This doesn't concern you, blondie, stay out of it," Myers said plainly as he continued to walk towards Reina.

"I've come to take you home, Reina."

"I'm not going back," Reina shook her head. "I already told you I'd never go back to Phoenix Grave."

"Oh, but I'm afraid you don't have a choice," Myers said in a mockingly sympathetic voice.

Mirajane appeared next to Reina, grabbing the other woman's arm. "Just try and take her."

Laxus raised his arm, seperating Mirajane and Reina from Myers.

"This woman and her children are now members of Fairy Tail, and are therefore under my protection. Which means you ain't taking them anywhere."

Myers did not appear phased at all. He simply reached behind him and pulled out a large, twisted, magic staff. Several wizard began to charge towards him, but he turned and pointed the staff at them.

"Keep away! This staff is infused with a deadly curse that will cause unimaginable pain until either the caster orders the curse be lifted, or the victim succumbs to death."

"He's not bluffing! Don't get near him!" Reina shrieked. She'd seen this staff work many times before.

"That can't be legal," Laxus scoffed. "Where'd you even get that?"

"Does it really matter?" Myers asked, with a shrug as he began twirling the staff and scanning the crowd around him. "What you should really be asking yourselves-"

His eyes fixed on a certain point in the crowd.

"-is-"

He began walking forward.

"-what's-"

He waved his hand, sending several wizards flying away with a simple burst of his telekinesis.

"-going to happen-"

He kept sauntering forward to a blue haired woman standing in front of a table, eyes wide.

"i-f I don't get what-"

He pointed the tip of the staff in Wendy's face, casuing her to gasp.

Myers smiled evilly at seeing the fear rising in her eyes.

"-I want?" he lowered the staff from Wendy's face to her baby bump. Wendy's arms went up to guard her belly.

"Wen-" Romeo began to walk forward, but Myers pointed a finger at her without even turning his head.

"Come any closer and I'll let her have it."

Romeo stopped dead in his tracks, brow furrowing with a deep glare as his hands shook slightly.

Lorelle gasped at the sight before her. He was going to hurt Aunt Wendy and the baby! Maybe if she could get that staff away from him someone could take him out. She began creeping through the crowd, tiptoeing towards Wendy and Myers. She knew this was crazy, but she was small. She could sneak up on him, right?

"Now," Myers said, his eyes still trailed on Wendy as he pointed to Reina. "Reina, come here."

Reina's eyes were welled with tears as she carefully pried Mirajane's hands from her arm and began walking towards Myers.

"First promise me you'll let her go," Reina said.

"Hm, can't make promises. Afterall you did runaway, someone's gonna have to be punished."

Wendy's breath hitched as she choked on a sob, her arms tightening around her belly.

"Hurt one hair on her head and I'll disintegrate you!" Romeo warned.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try," Myers scoffed, now turning to face the younger man. "Besides, it's not your lovely wife I've got my eyes set on."

"No!" Wendy shouted, arms tightening even more around her belly.

"You're threatening a baby!?" Lucy screamed. "What kind of monster are you!?"

"Do as I say and maybe you won't have to find out. Now, Reina," he waved his hand in her direction. "Go an find your children and we'll be off."

"Please don't hurt my baby!" Wendy begged, tears running down her face.

Lorelle had almost reached them, crouching down to try and stay out of Myer's sight.

"Afraid your baby's fate is in Reina's hands now. If anything happens blame her," Myers said coldly.

"Just let them go!" Romeo shouted, his body trembling with rage.

"Can't do that yet," Myers said, turnign his head to Romeo. He had his back to Lorelle. Now was her chance!

She jumped, grabbed the staff, and jerked it out of his hands as she came tumbling back to the ground. Everyone gasped, stunned by what had just happened.

Myers blinked at his empty hand, then turned, eyes narrow in Lorelle's direction. She yelped in fear as she began scooting away from him.

"Lorelle!" Evergreen screeched, rushing towards her.

"Touch my little girl and I'll end you!" Elfman warned.

Myers stomped towards Lorelle. "Little brat! Thought you'd be the hero, eh?" he asked.

He reached down to yank the staff out of Lorelle's hands. She tightened her hands around it. As Myers began closing his fingers around the staff his hand went straight through it. He blinked and stared at the staff, reaching for it again, only to have his hand go through it again.

Lorelle blinked as she watched on. Was...was she doing that?

"Oh, playing games, are we?" Myers asked, his eyes now blaring with anger. Lorelle stood up and scampered away. It wasn't until she'd taken off that she realized she was heading right for the hard, wooden bar. She was going too fast to stop, though. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

But it never came. Instead of crashing into the solid surface of the bar Lorelle simply ran straight through it. Lorelle screeched to a halt on the other side of the bar. How did she do that?

Myers jumped over and landed in front of her. She squeaked as he raised his fist and went to punch her. Lorelle closed her eyes and held up an arm to protect herself.

 _CLANG!_

"Ow, ow, ow, ow-ha ha ha ha-OW!" Myers relled back shaking his hand that was now bruised and swollen. Lorelle opened her eyes and gasped when she saw her arm was shiny, as if it were made out of metal. How was she-

Lorelle suddenly got an idea. She set her hand on the ground. Suddenly Myers fell through the floor beneath him as if he'd been standing on water. Lorelle lifted her hand, and the floor turned back to normal, sealing him in at his neck. Myers turned his head and yelped when he saw that all his body below his neck were stuck inside the floor.

"What th-What have you done to me, you little brat!"

Mirajane and Laxus suddenly jumped over the bar, Mirajane tapping Myers on the brow, putting hi to sleep instantly. Lorelle tocuhed the floor again, letting Mirajane and Laxus pull Myers out of it. She smiled as they carried him off. Her magic…

She'd finally found it! But what was it?

"Lorelle!" Elfman and Evergreen jumped over the bar, scooping their daughter into their arms.

"You scared me to death!" Evergreen shouted.

"Don't ever try to play the hero again!" Elfman cried.

"Mommy, Daddy, I found my magic!" Lorelle cheered.

"Who cares!" Evergreen shouted as she began looking Lorelle over. "Are you hurt? Did he harm you? Did he put a curse on you? Did you get any dark magic stuck on you from that evil staff?"

As if on cue, Storm popped his head over the bar, climbed up, and dropped over the other side. He put his hand on Lorelle's forehead, then shook his head.

"I don't feel anything dark or spooky on her."

"Good," Evergreen sighed.

Elfman lifted Lorelle into his arms and carried her back to the main room of the Guild Hall. By now Laxus had recruited Gajeel to help him carry Myers to the authorities.

"We'll be back," he called to his guild. "Go back to partying!"

The music began playing again and slowly everyone released the breath they had been holding and went back to enjoying themselves.

"Um, hello?" Lorelle asked. "I just got my magic! Did no one notice!"

"I did," Levy smiled as she approached the little girl. "Looks to me like we've got a Density Wizard on our hands."

"Density? What's that?" Lorelle asked, arching an eyebrow.

"It means you can use your magic to control how solid something is. That means you can run through solid walls, make solid objects as thin as air, or turn your body hard as metal."

"Hear that, Mommy and Daddy? I'm a Density Wizard!" Lorelle cheered. It was just then she noticed the other children drawing closer to her, ready to ask about her magic. Lorelle narrowed her eyes when she saw Bianca and Layla at the front of the crowd.

"And I'm still the prettiest girl her, so don't forget it!" she warned with a pointing finger.

Levy sighed and rolled her eyes. Oh, well, Lorelle was Lorelle after all.

On the other side of the Guild Hall Wendy was slowly lowering herself onto a bench, hands on her stomach, forcing herself to take deep breaths. Everything was okay, the baby was fine. Surely the cramping that had started when Myers turned that staff on her would go away soon.

"Wendy!" Romeo finally managed to push his way through the crowd that had seperated him from his wife after Lorelle snatched the staff and knealt in front of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Wendy nodded her head. "I'm fine. Just still a bit shaken."

Romeo sighed in relief before pressing a kiss against her lips. Wendy recipoicated, at first. After a few moments she suddenly let out a loud gasp, setting a hand to her side.

"Wendy?" Romeo asked, startled. He became even more startled when he heard a loud _GUSH!_

Romeo looked down and his face blanched when he saw a puddle forming at Wendy's feet. "Is that-"

"My water broke," Wendy confirmed. "Go get Porlyusica!"


	38. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings:**

Lucy wasn't quite sure why Wendy wanted her here. Oh, Wendy had explained it to her:

"I just wnat someone who's gone through it before to be there with me," she'd nervously said about two months ago.

Lucy kind of understood. Giving birth was by far the most painful thing she'd ever gone through, and all the horror stories she'd been told about the pain prior hadn't done it justice. Having someone there who had endured the agony and survived could be comforting she supposed. Still, giving birth was such a personal experience. While she was going through Lucy only wanted Natsu there with her. If she could have ensure a safe delivery for all three of her children she probably wouldn't have even had Porlyusica there.

Still, all women were different, and Wendy had requested that she be there alongside her and Romeo for this big moment. So, of course, here Lucy was, holding one of Wendy's hand while Romeo held her other one.

"Ow," Wendy whimpered as her whole body tensed. "Ow, this hurts!"

"Of course it hurts. It's childbirth," Porlyusica scoffed.

"Glad to see you're your usual bright and cheery self," Lucy grumbled as she patted Wendy's hand.

"Oh, this hurts really bad!" Wendy cried.

"Just try to breathe through it," Lucy encouraged.

Wendy nodded, taking deep breaths between her nose.

Romeo gently stroked her hair, despite the fact that his hand was shaking violently. Poor boy looked scared to death. At least he hadn't fainted yet. Gray still held the title as the only father in Fairy Tail to faint during their first child's delivery.

Wendy relaxed a bit as she let out a loud gasp.

"There, see?" Lucy smiled. "You made it."

"That wasn't even the real thing," Porlyusica stated, causing Wendy to whimper.

"But she made it, that's the important part," Lucy snapped.

"It's going to get worse than this?" Wendy asked, voice and bottom lip trembling.

"Only for a little while," Lucy lied. "And then you'll have your baby."

"Y...yeah," Romeo nodded. "Just focus on that, we're having a baby."

Romeo's eyes began to widen. Lucy realized that it was suddenly hitting him that in a few hours he would be a father.

"Here," Lucy held an empty bucket she'd grabbed just before she joined Wendy in the delivery room. "Why don't you go get some water so we can cool her off."

"Y...yeah, okay," Romeo nodded as he stood up and took the bucket from Lucy. "I'll be right back," he promised Wendy who simply nodded. Once he left Wendy turned to Lucy.

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not...I'm not sure I can do this."

"No one is," Lucy smiled. "But we all manage in the end. You'll see."

"But it already hurts so bad. And it's only going to get worse! How am I going to get through this?"

"Well, you really don't have a choice," Lucy shrugged, casuing Wendy to whimper. "But you're stronger than you realize, Wendy. And you're about to get a major stregnth boost."

"How?"

Lucy smiled as she gave Wendy's hand a soft squeeze. "You're about to become a mother. Trust me, when you're a mom you end up doing things you never knew you'd be strong enough to do before."

"Really?"

"Really."

Wendy tried to smile, but another contraction stopped her and she hissed as her body tensed.

"Easy, now, keep breathing," Lucy enocuraged, rubbing Wendy's arm.

The contraction ended and Wendy collapsed against her pillow, groaning and whimpering loudly.

"I know," Lucy patted the back of her hand. "Trust me, I know, but it'll be worth it in the end, just you wait."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Uh-oh."

Romeo jumped and yelped as he felt a strong arm around his shoulder. He turned to find Natsu standing next to him.

"Looks like someone's got the pre-baby jitters."

"Dude, get off me, I'm trying to get some water," Romeo shrugged his old friend off as he walked forward.

"Well, let me walk with you and give you a hand," Natsu offered. "Maybe talk a bit, see if I can't get you to calm down a bit."

"Natsu…" Romeo's voice was soft a shaky.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked, looking at the younger man who's eyes just kept getting wider and wider by the minute.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Romeo confessed.

"Welcome to the club," Natsu chuckled. "I haven't met a new dad yet who had a clue what they were doing. Heck, I still don't know what I'm doing half the time and I've been through this whole baby thing three times."

"I just...this is a baby," Romeo said. "This is a baby! A BABY!"

"Well, yeah, what did you think Wendy was carrying around inside her the past nine months?"

"No, no, I mean I've known this was coming. I knew we were going to have a baby, but now it's happening! It's actually happening! And I don't know a thing about babies, or kids, or being a dad. I don't even know how to change a diaper, how am I going to do this?"

"No one does," Natsu assured him with a pat on the shoulder. "Even people like babysitters or nannies who have been around kids their whole lives, it's different when you're helping someone look after their kids from when you've got you're own to take care of."

"I guess," Romeo sighed.

"Hey, you'll be fine," Natsu said. "The fact you're this worried shows that you care. All kids really want is to be taken care of and loved. You've already got the love part down, so you'll be fine."

"You think so?" Romeo asked.

"Hey, if I can be a decent dad anyone can," Natsu chuckled.

"I guess that's true."

"Hey, don't push your luck."

Romeo smiled. "Thanks, Natsu."

"No problem, now go get some water for your wife."

"Oh, right, that!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"So, what's the verdict?" Mirajane asked as Laxus returned and sat next to her at the bar where she was cleaning up some of the mess from the reception.

"Well, talked to the Magic Council, they'll have an official hearing tomorrow. But it's looking like since Myers worked alone Phoenix Grave won't be held accountable. And since no one actually got hurt he'll probably be able to weasel his way out with a slap on the wrist."

"Oh, well that's a fine how-do-you-do!" Evergreen scoffed as she, Freed, and Elfman joined Mirajane and Laxus at the bar. "My little princess could have been seriously hurt and he gets to walk away scott free!?"

"Jura did assure me that Myers will be harshly warned to steer clear of Fairy Tail in the future," Laxus said.

"I'm not confident that will fix anything," Freed sighed.

"Me either," Laxus agreed. "But, hey, he's out of our hair for now."

"So the freak show ain't getting any cuffs put on him anytime soon, eh?"

Everyone turned at the sound of Bixslow's voice. He and Lisanna stood hand-in-hand, changed out of their wedding attire with a suitcase in both of their hands.

"What are you two still doing here?" Laxus asked. "You've got a honey moon to go on! Get out of here you crazy kids!"

"We just came by to say good-bye," Lisanna said as she held her arms out to hug Mirajane.

"Have fun!" Mirajane cheered as she hugged her sister.

"Take care of my little sister, Bixslow," Elfman warned.

"Oh, I will," Bixslow smiled devishly as he shot Lisanna a seductive look that made her blush.

"Not. What. I. Meant," Elfman cringed. "Never gonna get that image out of my mind."

"Oh, stop being a baby," Evergreen scoffed as she waved the young couple off. "Go and enjoy yourselves."

"But not too much!" Laxus shouted. "Don't break any beds, y'hear?"

"Not helping," Elfman groaned.

"Make no promises," Bixslow shouted over his shoulder as he held the door open for Lisanna, who playfully slapped him in the chest.

"Definately not helping," Elfman began to look a bit green.

The rest of the Thunder Legion (plus Mirajane) just smiled and shook their heads.

"Ah, those two," Freed sighed. "It's a bit sickening how in love they are at times."

"Oh, stop it you party pooper," Evergreen scoffed.

Laxus chuckled suddenly, spotting Romeo racing across the guild hall with a bucket of water in his hands. "What's got him worked up?"

"Oh, right, you weren't here," Mirajane said. "Wendy's in labor."

"What!?"

"Mm-hm."

"Oi, what a night!' Laxus put a hand to his forehead. "Marry off Bixslow and Lisanna. Get four more Guild Members. Fight off a vengeful psychopath. And now Wendy and Romeo are having a baby. Anything else I should know about?"

Evergreen smiled evilly, a mischivous gleam in her eye. "I don't know, is there anything else he should know about, _Mirajane?"_

Mirajane's eyes grew side as everyone turned towards her.

"I…" she stammered. "How did you…?"

"Please," Evergreen rolled her eyes. "You didn't think no one would notice that you didn't have a single drink for the whole night of your little sister's wedding? Not even during the toasts? A bit odd if you ask me, unless…"

Evergreen glanced down at Mirajane's abdomen and shrugged with a smirk.

"Mira…" Laxus' eyes grew wide as he turned to his wife.

"Uh…" Mirajane rang her hands together nervously as Evergreen chuckled behind her hand.

"Mira...are you pregnant?" Laxus asked.

Mirajane chuckled nervously. "Surprise!"

Everyone just stared blankly, excpet for Evergreen who wore a horrid smile on her face.

"Well," Freed stated as she blinked. "That's certainly one way to cap off the night. I'm headed. Congratulations you two."

Laxus didn't even acknowledge his friend's exit, he just stared slack jawed at his wife.

"Laxus?" Mirajane asked nervously. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Eh-um-ah-wha-" Laxus stuttered. "When...when did you find out?"

"Two days ago," Mirajane answered. "I was going to wait until tomorrow to tell you so we didn't steal from Lisanna's moment, but someone clearly had other ideas."

She turned and glared at Evergreen who just shrugged coyly. Mirajane rolled her eyes and looked back at Laxus, who still wore a stunned look on his face. She hung her head and nervously played with her hair.

"I know we weren't planning on having anymore children. I didn't expect this to happen either. But, it did. I'm sorry if you are a bit disappoi-"

Mirajane let out a surprised squeak as Laxus grabbed her face, pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"I'm not disappointed," he assured her. "Shocked, but not disappointed."

"Hm. The lightning dragon slayer for once is the one shocked, rather than the one doing the shocking," Mirajane giggled.

"Ha-ha," Laxus rolled his eyes before kissing her again, placing a hand against her stomach. Mirajane smiled, placing her hand ontop of his.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Good girl, rest a bit" Lucy softly encouraged as Wendy laid her head back against the pillow, sweat pouring down her face, gasping for breath. Romeo picked up a wet cloth and began dabbing the sweat away. Wendy leaned into his touch, welcoming the cool rage to comfort her.

"Baby's already crowning so you're almost there," Porlyusica stated at the foot of the bed. "Get ready to push again and push hard."

Wendy whimpered, but nodded. She took a few more deep breaths before rolling her chin up to her chest and pushing.

"Come on, Wendy, you can do it," Romeo cheered, setting his hand on the back of her head to help her support it. Wendy let out a loud scream as she took a deep, gasping breath and began pushing yet again.

"Gimmee one more just like that," Porlyusica ordered.

Wendy obeyed, taking in a deep breath and pushing as hard as she could. She then gasped and all but collapsed against the bed, eyes closed, body trembling from relief.

A baby cried. Romeo snapped his head around as Porlyusica lifted up a tiny child, cleaned it off with a towel, cut the chord, and wrapped it in a blanket.

"Here you go," she said as she walked to Wendy's side.

Wendy opened her eyes, gasping as Porlyusica placed the child against her chest.

"A girl. Congrats," the old healer said before making her leave out into the hall-

-and heading down the wrong way.

"Um, Porlyusica, aren't you-"

"And get myself stampeded by a bunch of nosy bee-bodies. No, I've learned my lesson. I'm slipping out the back door."

Lucy rolled her eyes as Porlyusica disappeared.

"Hi, baby."

Lucy turned back, smiling at the sight she was met with behind her.

Wendy was propped up on her pillows, a tiny bundle in her arms as Romeo sat next to her, one arm around her shoulders, one hand craddling the back of the bundle's head.

"Hi," Wendy whispered again. "Oh, Romeo, she's even more beautiful than I imagined!"

"She is," Romeo agreed, tears welling in his eyes.

A tiny hand reached out from the bundle. Romeo set his finger against the baby's palm, tears streaming down his face when her tiny fingers clamped around it.

"Are you holding Daddy's hand?" Wendy asked, smiling ear to ear, tears pouring from her own eyes. "That's your Daddy, you know? And I'm your Mommy."

The baby let out a soft coo. Wendy's smile brightened all the more as she leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead.

"Welcome to the world, precious girl," Romeo whispered as the baby continued holding his hand.

Lucy carefully tiptoed closer, smiling when she saw the baby. She had darker skin, like Romeo, but her hair was a dark blue like Wendy's.

"She's beautiful, guys," Lucy said. "Have you picked out a name for her yet?"

Wendy nodded.

"Isla," she answered, never taking her eyes away from the baby.

"What about a middle name?" Lucy asked.

"Oh," Wendy finally lifted her head to look up at Lucy, grinning bashfully. "I guess we didn't get that fa-"

"Grandeeney," Romeo cut her off, reaching out to stroke the baby's cheek.

Wendy gasped and turned to her husband. Romeo just smiled at her before turning to Lucy.

"Her name's Isla Grandeeney Conbolt."

Lucy smiled. "It suits her."

Isla let out a wide yawn and began opening her eyes. Lucy began backing away to the door, letting the new family have some privacy. She made her way back to the main room where everyone was waiting. She walked straight to Laxus and whispered the news to him. He smiled, nodded, and then annoucned the new arrival to the rest of the guild who all cheered and applauded.

Back in the delievery room, Wendy still held Isla, gently rocking her back and forth and humming softly.

"She's perfect, Wendy," Romeo said as he watched on.

"I know," Wendy giggled.

Romeo leaned forward and kissed Wendy's cheek. "You did incredible."

Wendy blushed. "Thanks."

Romeo buring his face in her hair. "What did I ever do to deserve you."

"Oh, stop it," Wendy giggled again.

"I mean it," Romeo insisted. "You're every man's dream come true and then some. And now you've given me a beautiful little girl. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you for all this."

"I didn't give her to you. We made her, together," Wendy said. "Speaking of which, want to hold her?"

Romeo's eyes widened as his wife passed their daughter to him. At first he just stared at the baby in his hands, star-struck. Then he smiled, brought her closer to him and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Hey, Isla," he whispered.

Isla reached up and set both hands on either side of his face. Romeo's smile widened as he slowly turned his head side to side, letting Isla wave her tiny hands through his hair. He kissed the tip of her tiny, button nose before setting her against his shoulder and swaying his upper body back and forth.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed Isla's cheek.

Wendy just smiled on as she watched them. Lucy had been right. It was all worth it.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Luce?"

Lucy lifted her head to find Natsu staring oddly at her. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"I was thinking about Wendy," Lucy answered.

"What about her?"

"She was just a little girl when we first met her," Lucy said. "She couldn't even reach our shoulders. Now she has a baby!"

"Kinda weird, huh?" Natsu chuckled. "But I'm sure that's what Gramps and Guildarts and all the other old timers thought when we had Nashi."

"I know," Lucy said. "I just...where did the time go?"

Natsu shrugged. "Who knows."

Lucy smiled softly as she looked around at their celebrating guild mates. "Now Mirajane and Laxus are expecting again. Between that, and Isla's birth, and Bixslow and Lisanna getting married, and the Orlando's coming here, it seems like there's justbeen new beginnings all over the place. I'm just glad they're all good ones."

Natsu smiled as he set an arm around her shoulder and brought her close against him. "Me too. But doesn't matter how good their new beginnings are, they'll never beat what I've got."

He gave her an extra squeeze.

"Oh, please, you goofy dragon," Lucy rolled her eyes as she leaned into the hug, and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Just calling it like it is," Natsu said, nuzzling his face into her hair.


	39. Something to be Happy About

**Something to be Happy About:**

 **Farrah Lee-Dreyar: 12**

 **Benedict Orlando: 12**

 **Nashi Dragneel: 9**

 **Storm Fullbuster: 9**

 **Cato Dreyar: 9**

 **Roman Fernandez: 8**

 **Persephone and Koree Redfox: 8**

 **Bianca Fullbuster: 7**

 **Portia Orlando: 6**

 **Lorelle Strauss: 6**

 **Eva, Minette, and Von Fernandez: 5**

 **Layla Dragneel: 5**

 **Igneel Dragneel: 4**

 **Meeko Fullbuster: 4**

 **Vera Orlando: 1**

 **Isla Conbolt: 2 months**

Romeo sighed as he climbed up the steps of his front porch. It had been a long day. He'd taken what he thought would have been an easy job that morning, helping a business bring all their recycable waste to the recycling center. He should have known by how much jewel they were willing to pay there'd be more to it than that, though. And, sure enough, the minute he got to the recycling center he was told that the second part of his job was to organize all the trash into a dozen different piles based upon the material they were made of, the shape they were in, and how large they were.

"This is why I just burn my trash," Romeo grumbled as he reached to turn the front door knob-

-Only to find that it was locked. He grumbled as he began to dig for his keys in his pockets. Ever since Isla had been born Wendy had gotten into the habit of locking every door in the house the minute it got dark. He didn't mind it usually. He liked the idea of there being an extra barrier between any outside threats and his his family. At the moment, though, he just wanted to get inside his house and get some sleep.

As the deadbolt clicked and he pushed the door open. As he closed the door behind him he heard a soft voice coming from his and Wendy's bedroom in the back of the house.

" _Hush little baby don't say a word,_

 _Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

 _If that mockingbird don't sing,_

 _Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring..."_

Romeo smiled as he set his bag and lunchbox down in the kitchen and made his way down the hall towards the bedroom. Wendy was seated in a rocking chair next to their bed, Isla in her arms, rocking back and forth as she sang to the baby.

" _...If that diamond ring turns brass,_

 _Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass…"_

Romeo smiled as he walked to Wendy's side, leaned down a kissed her cheek. Wendy giggled as she turned towards him.

"How are my girls?" Romeo asked.

"Fine. How was your day?"

"Eh, let's talk more about you."

Wendy giggled again. Isla let out a wide yawn, snuggling closer to Wendy as she did so. Romeo smiled as he stared at his tiny daughter, reaching out to stroke her hair.

"Aw, is Daddy's little girl sleepy?" he asked.

Wendy smiled, answering: "Yup" before turning back to her husband. "She's eight weeks now, y'know?"

"Gosh, where's the time gone?" Romeo gasped.

"Right?" Wendy turned back at her sleeping baby. "I think she's big enough that we can take her to the guild hall."

"You sure?" Romeo looked worried. "Sure she's not too small? Shouldn't we keep her here for a little while longer."

"Romeo, we can't keep her all to ourselves forever," Wendy sighed. "Besides, I need to get out of this house. I'm starting to go crazy cooped up in here."

Romeo mentally kicked himself. He had been so caught up in revelling in his new title of "Dad" he hadn't stopped to think about how being stuck at home with a baby for two months would have affected Wendy.

"Ugh, sorry, honey, I didn't think about tha-"

"It's fine," Wendy assured him, looking back at Isla who was staring up at her parents with wide, curious eyes. "I've enjoyed just being Mommy these past few weeks. But I need a change in scenery. Besides, I'm sure eveyone is dying to get to see her."

"Well, of course," Romeo reached out and gently stroked Isla's cheek. "Who wouldn't want to see this little angel?"

Isla smiled as she clasped her tiny hand around Romeo's finger.

"You act like you're proud of her or something," Wendy giggled.

"Absolutely I am."

"Well, if you're so proud why don't you finish putting her to sleep while I take a bath," Wendy said smuggly as she stood to her feet, passed Isla to Romeo and skipped off to the bathroom.

"Well played, honey. Well played…" Romeo called after her before taking his seat in the rocking chair and pumping it back and forth with his foot. "Now how's my little girl doing tonight?"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Romeo held the guild hall door openas Wendy stepped through, wearing an oversized poncho. The morning had brought with it a monsoon of a rainstorm. Wendy had put on a rain poncho before she left so that she could cover both herself and Isla. The minute she stepped foot inside Romeo closed the door behind her and lifted the poncho off over her head, revealing tiny Isla snuggled in her mother's arm, wrapped warmly in a checker white a lavendar blanket and sucking on a pink pacifier. All of the activity and chatter inside stopped and all eyes turned to the Conbolt family.

"Um…" Wendy began to feel a bit awkward, drawing Isla closer to her.

"Aw, the baby!" almost everyone cheered as they stampeded towards Wendy, Romeo, and the star of the show, Isla. A dozen voices began cooing and awwing about how cute she was, a few hands reaching out to hold her tiny hands or stroke her hair. Wendy smiled politely at them as she took a step back. She wasn't sure she was comfortable with all these people just touching her baby.

"Alright, alright, let me through!" a familiar voice called as a certain, blond, celestial wizard used her signature kick to force some of the more stubborn guild members out of her way. "I helped them through the birth so I get dibs!"

"Hey, Lucy," Wendy smiled and Lucy approached her, smiling brightly.

"Hi, how are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, fine," Wendy answered. "Just glad to be getting out of the house for a little while."

"Yeah, I remember those days," Lucy nodded. "Try being stuck at home with three little ones after being on berest for months."

"I think I'll pass," Wendy replied, to which Lucy giggled before leaning down to look at Isla.

"And how is this little cutie doing?" she asked as she held her arms out for Isla. Wendy carefully passed her daughter to her old friend, a little regretful to part with the tiny girl, but she knew Isla would be safe with Lucy. Isla just stared, wide-eyed and curious as to who this new, strange person was.

"Well, hello there Isla," Lucy beamed. "Finally come out to say 'hi' to everyone, haven't you?"

Isla just kept sucking on her pacifier. Lucy's smile just widened.

"Oh, I remember when my three were this small. I miss those days."

"Well, look who's here!" Natsu said as he suddenly appeared, giving Wendy a hug and slapping Romeo on the back. "How are you two crazy kids doing?"

"Oh, fine," Wendy smiled.

"What about you?" Romeo asked.

"Oh, I'm doin' alright," Natsu shrugged before walking to his wife's side to look at Isla. "And, look who's here! Mind if I hold her?"

Wendy quickly nodded to confirm he could.

"C'mere," Natsu gently took Isla from Lucy. Isla let out a little coo, now very curious that she had seen two new people.

"Who wants to hang out with her Uncle Natsu?"

Wendy smiled as she chatted with her guild mates, enjoying some actual adult interaction as Isla was passed around to from guild aunt to guild uncle. The sound of children giggling came from behind Wendy. She turned and smiled at the scene behind her. All of the older children were giggling and running about a cleared out space of the main room. Portia Orlando was blindfolded, wandering about the crowd as she loudly called out "Marco!"

"Polo!" a dozen voices called back to her.

Wendy giggled at the sight, then noticed something.

"Say, Erza? Where's Von?"

"At home," Erza answered, gently rocking Isla in her arms. "He caught a cold this morning so he and Jellal stayed behind."

"Aw, poor little thing! I hope he gets better," Wendy said, concern in her voice. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised. It seemed whenever the weather turned nasty Von got sick, and it was raining cats and dogs outside. Even though five years had passed since his and his sister's traumatic entrance into the world Von had not seemed to be able to keep his health up for long. He was still a small and sickly child. He looked to be about three rather than five, and both of his sisters dwarfed him despite being the same age as him. To put it simply, Wendy was worried about the little Fernandez boy, and she was sure she wasn't the only one. Still, he was only five, he still had a chance to outgrow it.

Hopefully.

"Marco."

"Polo!"

Portia whirled around and began chasing after Bianca, who was standing close behind her. Bianca squealed as she turned and ducked-

-right behind Layla who was then tagged by Portia.

"Hey! Bianca!" Layla whined.

"Sorry," Bianca giggled.

"No you're not!"

"Doesn't matter, 'cuz you're it!" Portia smiled as she passed the blindfold to Layla. Layla and Bianca had always been close. When Portia arrived at Fairy Tail she fit right into their little group as if she had been their missing piece. The three were now practically inseperable. As Layla took the blindfold from Portia Nashi raced to her sister's side and tied it around her eyes, waving her hand in front of her face to make sure Layla couldn't see, then spun the little girl around ten times before all the children scattered.

"Marco?" Layla asked.

"Polo!" the respones were almost lost in the sound of the wind squealing outside, but Layla raised her arms and began shuffling about to try and tag someone. Wendy smiled to herself as she watched. Though she was thoroughly enjoying Isla's baby days she was greatly looking forward to when she'd be big enough to run and play around with her cousins. As Wendy watched the game she noticed someone was now joining in the fun. Benedict was seated on the steps, arms crossed, hoodie pulled over his face. Wendy frowned. She had hoped in these two months the boy would open up a bit, but he seemed just as reserved and cut off from everyone as he had been before.

Isla began to get fussy from hunger. Wendy took her from Erza, who had been making goo-goo noises to her and slipped off to feed her. She frowned in concern at Benedict as she slipped into a private room in the back.

Erza too noticed the lonely boy and was also concerned, but she had another matter to attend to first. Natsu was actually sitting still for once and not to eat. Erza had been trying to catch him all morning and now was her chance. She slipped over to where Natsu was chatting with some of the other guys and tapped him over the shoulder.

"A word?" she asked.

Natsu nodded and followed her to a quiet corner of the main room. "'Sup?"

Erza hung her head as she tried to find the words for what she wanted to ask.

"Hey, Erza, are you okay?" Natsu asked, suddenly concerned.

"I'm fine, I just have a favor I'd like to ask you," she answered.

"'Kay. Shoot."

"It's about Von," Erza began.

"Yeah, noticed he wasn't here today. He's not sick again is he?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Gosh, Erza, I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do let me know," Natsu said, brow furrowed. He worried about that kid. It seemed that if you just breathed too hard in Von's direction he came down with something. True, he'd been sickly since birth and the fact that he'd even survived longer than a week was a miracle. Still, constantly being confined to bed due to illness was no way to live.

"Actually, that's what I want to talk to you about," Erza sighed.

"Huh?" Natsu arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"I've been talking to some of the others to see if they had any solutions to Von's ailment. While talking with Dreyars Laxus pointed out that he too used to be a sickly child until he had a dragon slayer lacrima implanted into him. I'm not ready to take such drastic measures as implanting a lacrima in Von, but still, dragon slayer magic is so powerful it might be the boost Von needs to overcome his ailments."

"So you want me to teach the little guy my magic?" Natsu asked, eyebrows raising in surprise.

Erza hung her head. "Yes. Minette has seemed to take after Jellal. She's already learned several of his spells, but Von and Eva have yet to demonstrate any magical skills. I don't even know if he'll be able to learn Fire Dragon Slayer magic, but if it will help him gain stregnth it's worth a shot." She sighed as she hugged herself and turned slightly away from Natsu. She was not one to ask for favors, especially not one this large, but nothing she and Jellal had tried had helped Von and she was getting desperate. "I know it's alot to ask. And given how rare your magic is you might want to save it to pass onto one of your own children. But even if you'd just consider I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Pfft!" Natsu waved his hand. "None of mine have taken up my magic yet, so I guess they ain't going to. Besides, I may not have a Fire Dragon Slayer, but I do have a Fire Wizard and a Dragon Slayer, so that's close enoguh for me. I'd be happy to show the kid a thing or two."

Erza's eyes brightened as she turned back to her friend. "Really?"

"Sure," Natsu nodded. "Why no-oof!"

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Erza cheered as she hugged Natsu.

"No-eugh-problem. Choking! Not breathing!"

As Natsu squirmed to free himself from Erza's death hug, Wendy came back, burping Isla against her shoulder. She immediately turned and saw Benedict still seated on the steps. She sighed and walked to his side.

"Mind if I sit with you for a while?" she asked.

Benedict lifted his head, surprised that someone had actually noticed him, but he quickly lowered his head back. "Sure."

Wendy sat down next to him as she kept patting Isla's back. "What are you doing over here by yourself."

Benedict shrugged.

"You know you can go play with them, right?" Wendy asked.

"Not my thing," Benedict answered. "Kinda of a little kid thing anyways."

"Well, Farrah's about you age, and she's playing with them," Wendy said, gesturing her head towards the girl in question. Benedict glanced in Farrah's direction. Her honey-red hair had been twisted into two tight buns on either side of her hair, keeping it out of her face as she ducked and weaved through the crowd of children.

"She's weird," Benedict grumbled, lowering his head again.

Wendy laughed. "Maybe, but aren't we all a little weird in our own ways?"

"Eh dunno," Benedict grumbled into his knees.

Isla finally let out a belch and Wendy moved her to the crook of her arm. Benedict ever so slightly lifted his head to look at her. Wendy noticed, and watched him from the corner of her eye. Benedict had a little baby sister he'd had to take part in raising. Maybe he was more comfortable with babies than he was with children his own age…

He just watched them for a while, his face actually visible for once. He really was a nice looking boy. Light blue eyes, jet black hair that hung just above his shoulders, bronze colored skin. It was a shame he was so insecure of the patchy white scars that covered him from his neck to just above his belt line. Wendy knew that it wasn't those scars that kept him from playing with the other children, though. It was the scars that no one could see.

"Can I hold her?" Benedict finalyl asked after a few moments of silence.

"Sure," Wendy beamed, passing Isla to Benedict. "Just be careful."

"It's not like I'm gonna drop her," Benedict grumbled.

"Oh, no, it's not that," Wendy giggled. "It's just that, well, she's a hair puller."

As if on cure, Isla latched onto a strand of Benedict's hair and gave it a tug. He gently turned his head to pull it from her grasp and tucked her into his arms. For the first time that day he actually smiled as he rocked her. Wendy smiled as she watched. So he wasn't hopeless yet.

"Oh, so you'll play with the baby but not us?" a whiny voice called.

"Lorelle!" Wendy snapped, crossing her arms. Oh, that girl! Wendy loved her but sometimes she just wanted to smack her!

"I was just holding her," Benedict grumbled as he passed Isla back to Wendy. Wendy groaned. And just when she was starting to make progress with the boy.

"So, what? We're not good enough for you?" Lorelle asked, hands on her hips.

"Leave him alone, Lorelle," Farrah called.

At the sound of the eldest of the children's stern voice, all the rest stopped in their game and became silent. Benedict blinked in surprise. Wow, all the other kids stopped to listen to her! Maybe there was more to this weird girl than he thought...

"What? It's true! He never plays with us!" Lorelle whined. "He's always sitting by himself and he never talks! He thinks he's better than us!"

"Do not," Benedict argued.

"So why you don't talk to us?" Lorelle's mouth suddenly curled into a wicked smiled. "Are you jealous because you got no magic?"

"For the thousandth time, I have magic I just don't like using it," Benedict sighed.

"Liar! Liar! Pants on fire! Who doesn't like using their magic?" Lorelle suddenly gasped, holding a hand to her mouth. "Did you do somethign bad with it?"

"None of your business."

"Lorelle, that's enough," Wendy scolded.

"But what if he did? We'll have to throw him out of the guil-"

 _Vwoom!_

Nashi went to smack Lorelle in the back of the head, but Lorelle simply softened the density of her body and Nashi's fist went straight through her.

"Nice try, Smokey!" she stuck her tongue out at Nashi.

"Leave him alone!" Nashi shouted, eyes blaring. "If he doesn't want to say what his magic is he doesn't have to!"

"I was just curious, geez," Lorelle rolled her eyes.

"Well, go be curious somewhere else!" Nashi shouted. "You've got no right telling someone what they can and can't do with their magic!"

"Oh, so just because you got some fancy demi-god magic you think you can tell the rest of us what to do with our magic?"

"I didn't say that!" Nashi stamped her foot.

"What the-That's what you were doing, you bratty busy-body!" Bianca shouted.

"Stay out of it Angel-Farts!" Lorelle snapped before turning back to Nashi. "And you! If you think you can order me about, you're dead wrong! You think you're so special, but you're not! You're just like the rest of us. Only difference between me and you is that I've got class and style and you're just two faus-pas away from being a savage!"

" _Celestial Constellation Crash!"_

Lorelle changed her body's density again as a blast of celestial magic in the shape of the big dipper went straight through her.

"Is that the best you can do you little-ouch!" Lorelle stumbled back as Igneel caught her off gaurd with a kick to the jaw.

"Don't talk to my sister like that you punk!" Igneel shouted as he stood over Lorelle.

"Huh," Wendy cocked her head to one side. "Who knew the Lucy-Kick was genetic..."

"Okay, that's it!" Lorelle stood to her feet. "You want to go?"

"Bring it on!" Igneel challenged.

"That's enough! All of you!" Wendy stood to her feet and glared down at the children who all immediately snapped out of their angry glares and stared up at her with fear in their eyes.

Wendy opened her mouth to go into her scolding speech when a loud gush of wind and a crashing noise startled her. She looked up just in time to see a gigantic tree crashing through the roof of the guild hall and heading straight towards her and the children. She gasped, and bent over to try her best to shield Isla from the impact.

"Thunder Blast!" a voice called next to her.

 _Ka-Boom!_

Thunder clapped-

-but not from outside. From right next to her where the voice had come from. Where Bendict had been sitting. A series of shockwaves coursed over Wendy as she held screaming Isla close to her chest, still wating for the impact. But it never came. Instead a cloud of dust settled over her. Wendy lifted her head up. A thick layer of what looked like saw dust covered the steps, the cleared space the children had been playing in, and all of the children. But there was no tree in sight. It had been completely dissolved to dust.

"Whoa!" Igneel said as he shook the dust off his head.

"What was that?" Nashi asked.

Wendy was wondering the same thing as she slowly turned towards Benedict. He was standing on his feet, both fists held above his head, his hood fallen back from his face, breathing heavily. He slowly lowered his arms as a look of dread filled his eyes. His hands shook as he reached back and tugged his hood back in place.

"Well, I guess since he showed ya I can tell you now," Portia cheered as she skipped towards Benedict.

"Benedict has Sound Magic. He can make thunder blasts like you just saw, and sonic booms, and sound waves, he can even copy any sound he hears!"

"Cool!" about half of the children gasp.

"You and Farrah should learn to do a unison raid!" Cato exclaimed.

"Why you say that bro?" Farrah asked.

"Y'know. Because you're the lightning, and he's the thunde-where'd he go?"

Everyone turned back to the steps and sure enough Benedict was gone.

"Oh, dear," Wendy sighed, worried about where the boy had gone.

"Wendy!"

Wendy turned to find Romeo rushing to her. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, we're fine," Wendy answered, bouncing Isla to try and get her to stop crying. All of the parents began rushing forward, anxious to check on their little ones.

"Cato!" Mirajane fell to her knees and snatched the little boy into her arms. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Cato nodded as he hugged him mother back.

"What just happened?" Laxus' voice boomed as he appeared in the doorway of one of the halls and all but jumped out of skin at the giant crater in the roof and the pile of saw dust covering the ground.

"Mira?" he asked as he walked to his wife's side.

"A tree fell through the roof," Mirajane answered. "But Benedict used his Sound MAgic to turn it to dust before it could hit anyone."

"Wha-are you guys okay?" he asked, kneeling down to Mirajane and Cato's level.

"I'm okay," Cato answered.

"I am too," Mirajane assured her husband, grabbing his hand and placing it against her barely pooching belly. "And so is this little one."

"Where's Farrah?" Laxus asked.

"She-" Cato turned and looked behind him. "Well, she was right here…"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Farrah sniffed at the air. She had caught onto Benedict's scent, now she just had to follow it until she figured out where he had snuck off to. The smell was getting stronger. She followed it to a storage closet on the top floor of the guild hall and pushed the door open. Benedict was huddled in a corner, shoulders shaking. Farrah gasped as she heard soft sniffles and sobs coming from him. She carefully closed the door behind her and tiptoed towards him. She set a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and whirled around, frowning when he saw her.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Farrah answered.

"I'm fine, now go away," he grumbled, wiping at his face.

"Nope," Farrah shook her head.

"How'd you even find me?"

"I'm a dragon slayer. I can sniff out anyone out of anywhere."

"Ugh, of course."

Farrah sat down crosslegged across from Benedict.

"Didn't I tell you to go away?"

"And didn't I tell you 'nope?'" Farrah giggled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you ugly cry."

"You think you're funny, huh?"

"Eh, sometimes," Farrah shrugged. "So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Now leave me alone."

"Nope."

"Ugh, you're annoying."

"Yeah, Cato tells me the same thing."

"Gee, wonder why!"

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"ERGH!" Benedict crashed his face against his knees that he had drawn against his chest.

Farrah stared at him for a while, wating to see if he'd say something. When he didn't she scooted closer and began talking again:

"So, why'd you not wanna show up your magic? I think it's pretty cool."

"It's useless," Benedict grumbled.

"Um, obviously not seeing as you just saved all of our lives."

"I just got lucky today is all. It's still useless."

"Yeah, I don't think so. Luck may have had something to with it, but you still must of some skills or usefulness to do what yo-"

"I couldn't stop him!"

Farrah jumped at the outburst. Benedict drew his knees closer as tears began pouring over from his clamped shut eyes.

"He was coming for us! He was going to burn us! And I couldn't stop him! I tried every spell I knew and it was no use! All I did was splatter his acid all over the house and my mom and sisters! Now look at me!"

He ripped his hood back to expose the scar on his neck. "I'm going to have to live the rest of my life with these scars because even though I can stop a freakin' tree I couldn't stop my dad!"

Farrah was quiet for a minute, then she scooted even closer to Benedict. She clasped her hands together in her lap, staring hard at them before she spoke.

"Did anyone tell you I'm adopted?"

"No," Benedict answered. "Though that does explain a lot. You look nothing like your folks."

"Yeah," Farrah sighed. "I used to be a part of a travelling merchant tribe. Then one day a group of dark wizards attacked us. My mother managed to get me far enough that I could crawl under a bunch of bushes and hide. The rest of my tribe wasn't lucky. The dark wizards killed them. All of them."

Benedict gasped and turned to Farrah. How-But she was always so happy! Smiling! Laughing! He would have never guessed that she'd gone through somethign so horrific.

"A few hours later a group from Fairy Tail happened upon the scene-"

"Let me guess, Laxus and Mirajane," Benedict said.

Farrah nodded. "They officially adopted me a few weeks later, but they began treating me as if I was their own as soon as they found me. So much so that Laxus began teaching me his magic. I was excited at first. I never thought I'd get to be a wizard or join a guild or learn magic. But after a while, I began to get angry at myself. I wasn't just learning any old magic. I was learning dragon slayer magic. I was a dragon slayer. I was capable of this awesome power that could have saved my tribe if I had just learned it earlier! I wondered why I had to wait around for everyone I'd ever known to die to find out what I was capable of! By then it was too late for me to do anything, so what was the point?"

Farrah's hands clenched to fist and tears began brimming her eyes. Benedict just stared at her. He'd never seen this side of her before.

"But then after a while I realized something," Farrah continued, calming down a bit. "Even if I had learned Lightning Dragon Slayer magic before my tribe died there's no guarantee I could have stopped it. Chances are I would have just died alongside them. But I'll never really know now, and getting angry or sad about it wasn't going to change anything."

Farrah turned to Benedict and smiled. "You may have not been able to stop your dad, but what would have happened if you had just sat back and done nothing? Chances are you, your mom, and your sisters could have been killed. You're all still alive, though. And you've gotten a fresh start in life. As much as what happened might still hurt those are two things you can be happy about, right?"

Benedict wiped at his face with his sleeve. "Guess so."

"See?" Farrah's smiled widened. "As bad as things might seem now they will get better. You've just gotta hold on long enough to see it through."

"Sure, whatever you say."

Farrah stood to her feet and held out her hand. "C'mon."

"Where we goin'?"

"Back down stairs. We've still got a game of Marco Polo to play and with your Sound Magic you'r a shoe in."

"Ugh, do I have to?"

"Yes."

Benedict rolled his eyes as he took Farrah's hand and let her help him to his feet and lead him back downstairs. Nashi had already put the blindfold back on Layla when they got there. She turned her sister around and around again and the children scattered.

"Marco?"

"Polo!"

Layla waved her hands about. Benedict shoved his hands into his pockets as he began to aimlessly wander about. This was so stup-

A familiar giggle came from behind him. He turned and found Portia doing a nervous dance as she shuffled away from Layla. It had been a long time since he'd seen her that giddy. It made him smile.

"Marco?" Layla asked again.

"Polo!" all the kids shouted.

Benedict sighed, still smiling at his little sister as he joined in:

"Polo."


	40. So Much To Live For

**So Much to Live For:**

 **AN: Chapter 40! This is officially the longest fanfic I have ever written! Thank you guys for your continued support! You're amazing! Just a heads up, I will be posting an actual, chapter length story set in this Universe within the next few weeks that will be called "Obsessed" so keep your eye out for it.**

 **As a thank you for all your continued support I will be giving you guys something that you have been asking for the last 3-4 chapters I've posted, so, enjoy!**

 **And without further ado, cue the angst!**

This job was a piece of cake. Drive a group of Black Market dealers out of an abandoned hotel and capture as many as possible. Natsu could do this in his sleep. He chuckled to himself as he grabbed yet another dealer by the scruff of his shirt, threw him to the ground, pinned his arms behind his back and began tying his wrists with rope.

"Get off my y-"

"Sorry. Can't do that," Natsu said, tightening the ropes a bit more. "Nothing personal. Just gotta a job to do."

"Yeah, well I do too, so get off."

"Nope."

"What's the difference between you and me, Mr. High and Mighty Fairy?" The dealer scoffed, spitting in Natsu's direction. The smug grin he had been wearing faded and Natsu stood and gave the dealer a swift kick to the shoulder.

"My job doesn't involve giving people objects that will posses, hurt, or enslave people."

He stepped over the man and kept walking.

"Happy, take him outside with the others."

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheered as he grabbed their new captive by the shoulder and began flying him off to where they had stored all the other Black Market dealers. Natsu wasn't worried about any of the dealers wiggling free of their bindings. He'd gotten that rope from Milianna when he stopped by Mermaid Heel on his way here. There was no way he'd get out of it, no matter what magic he had. He's loved to have taken credit for the idea, but it was Lucy's.

"Make sure you get that rope!" she had ordered him. "No winging it this time! I've dealt with these guys before, they aren't to be trifled with."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Natsu had said. "I'll get it. And if I see that guy who tried to stangle you I'm ending him!"

"Natsu, I don't even know what he looks like," Lucy rolled her eye. "He was wearing a mask. How are you going to find him?"

"I have my ways," he'd replied before stealing a kiss and heading on his way.

Now here he was, a roll of rope tied to his hip as he walked through the darkened hotel hallway, the makeshift curtains set up to hide the shady opperations blocking out the afternnon sunlight, looking for more dealers. He kicked one door open. A guy was sitting behind a crumpled and dirty bed. The man shot a gun at Natsu. Natsu called forth a flame hot enough to melt the bullets before they hit him, then darted forward, grabbed the man by the scruff of his neck and slammed him onto the floor. The impact made him drop the gun. Natsu kicked it away and then began tying his hands up behind his back.

A loud _Pop!_ Came from behind Natsu. He jumped up to turn around. As he did a strong, tight, crushing grip around his neck. Natsu tried to gasp, but he couldn't get any air past the choking ironclasp around his neck. His eyes grew wide as he stared into the chiselled face of a man who had not been there before.

"Hmph," the man smirked. "Another fairy."

His eyebrows raised as his grin grew wider. "Say, ain't you the husband of the girl I choked out before?"

Natsu's eyes narrowed. He punched a fist forward at the man, shooting out a fet of flame. The grip around his neck grew cold, hard, and rough. The man's entire body turned to crystal. Natsu's flames bounced harmlessly off him as his brow furrowed and he lifted Natsu off the ground. Natsu's head began spinning from lack of oxygen. He frowned as he began beating on the man's fist. He knew if he could work up enough stregnth and hit him hard enough he'd shatter the crystal. But he was losing air, and stregnth. With no oxygen he couldn't fuel his flames. The man began walking forward, holding Natsu above the ground.

"How is your wife? Recovering well is she?"

Natsu's eyes flared as he began swinging towards the man's face. The grip tightened around his neck. Natsu gagged as he began clawing at his fist. He needed to get out of his grip so that he could pummel this guy into dust. He lifted a leg and kicked against the crystalized arm holding him captive. Crap, nothing! He should have at least dented it! He'd busted harder stuff that this befo-

-wait! Natsu got a sense of something. Some sort of magic energy. One he hadn't felt in a while. There was something different about this guy...

"I'll bet she's in better shape than you will be!" the man shouted.

Suddenly the crushing grip around Natsu's neck released. He grinned. What an idiot, did he really think it was a good idea to let go of-

 _Crash!_

Natsu felt a dozens of sharp and jagged points cutting into his clothing and flesh as a shattering impact knocked the breath out of him. He could still see the man, laughing at his downfall, as thousands of glass shards flew past Natsu. Gravity began pulling him towards the ground. Natsu gasped for air, desperately trying to fill his lungs with it so he could summon up a flame to propel him back up. He pointed his fist to the ground, a fire bursting out of it. He fueled the flames push him into-

 _CRASH!_

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Natsu slowly opened his eyes. It was dark out. Pain radiated throughout his entire body. He let out a gasping groan as he tried to move. His legs wouldn't budge, and pain shot through them like a thousand swords being shoved through the bottom of his foot, up his calves, and into his thighs before shattering his hips bones. He let out a strangled cry.

"Natsu?"

Natsu slowly opened his eyes. Happy was leaned over him, tears in his eyes.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake!"

"Hap? What-" Natsu tried to sit up only to have a seering pain shoot through his back. He fell back down, only agitating the agony more and groaned in pain.

"I heard a crash and came to see what it was," Happy explained. "I found you lying on top of a magical vehicle. Someone must have thrown you from the bulding and you landed on it. You completely smashed it. And-" tears began flowing down the exceed's face. "-and you weren't moving, and you were bleeding. I thought you were dead!"

Natsu gulped down another strangled cry of pain as he looked down at his legs. They were bent at odd angles, both of them, in multiple places. There was not telling how many times he'd broken them. A slash of agony went through his lower back.

 _Please don't let my back be broken!_ He thought to himself as he groaned. Break a leg, let it heal and you can walk again. Broken backs were usually a different story…

He took deep breaths trying to power himself through the pain. It was only then he noticed how sticky he was. He looked down at his arms. They were covered in blood and cuts, some of them still oozing dark, red liquid. Bits of glass shown through the crimson smears all over his body, still trapped inside him.

Natsu closed his eyes and groaned again.

"Hap…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm in trouble, ain't I?"

Happy sniffled. "I'm sorry, Natsu. I carried you for as far as I could, but my magic energy ran out! I had to stop here."

"And where is here exactly?" Natsu asked, opening his eyes again.

Nowhere. That's where they were, in the middle of smack nowhere with nothing but a dead oak tree and a lonely gravel road to keep them company. Natsu looked up at the said tree he was currently lying under. He remembered this place from when he'd passed it that morning. It was about a two hour walk away from the nearest village. Or, it was when one could actually, well, walk.

Natsu ran a hand over his face. How had he let this happen to himself? That guy totally snuck up on him and got the best of him! He couldn't even get out of his grip to fight him properly! This was so embarrassing! No, worse.

This was catastrophic.

He couldn't walk! His legs were shattered. His back was, at best, damaged. He was bleeding out. And Happy couldn't fly anymore. Natsu looked back down at himself, soake by his own blood, body contorted into unnatural angles. This was the kind of thing that got wizards killed, and Natsu knew it.

He looked back at the gravel road. At this time of night there was little to no chance anyone would happen along. Heck, there was little to no chance of that during the day! He couldn't wait or depend on anyone to come save him. He sighed as he ignited a flame in his palm.

"Natsu, I don't think that's going to-" Happy's jaw dropped open as Natsu set his flaming hand against one of the bigger gashes down his forearm. The blood sizzled as the wound burned. Natsu clenched his teeth, groaning loudly.

"What are you doing!?" Happy screeched.

"Stopping the bleeding," Natsu answered hoarsely as he began cauterizing another wound. Once he'd cinged all the still bleeding gashes closed he just lay there, trembling slightly, eyes closed. That sucked! And that wasn't even the hard part.

Natsu opened one eye to look at the gravel road. The idea of crawling along it on his stomach made him cringe. But he had no choice. He couldn't just lay here and wait for someone to come along or Happy's magic energy to rejuvinate. Yeah, he'd stopped the bleeding, but it used up pretty much all the magic energy he had left. Which was pathetic to say but his body had taken quite the beating and it showed. He needed to get some help and as soon as possible. Happy could start carrying him again when he got his energy back up, but until then he needed to get moving, to cover as much distance as possible. Besides, if those black market dealers were smart they'd come looking for him. He could not afford to get captured.

Natsu took a deep breath and rolled over onto his stomach. Just that movement alone was excruciating on his back and legs. He beat the ground with his fist as he groaned in pain. This sucked so hard! Crawling was going to just about kill him.

 _Maybe I should just wait here…_

He thought to himself.

 _Even if I get captured at least they could possibly do something about my injuries, or they'll just put me out of my misery._

Natsu slowly lifted his head up. As he did so something caught the moonlight and shone it back into his eyes. His wedding band.

Lucy.

The kids.

He couldn't stay here. They needed him.

He took a deep breath and began dragging himself towards the road.

"Natsu, what are you-" Happy asked.

"Getting out of here," Natsu answered. "Gotta get back to the village."

"So you're just gonna crawl all the way there?"

"If that's what I gotta do."

"I can fly us there if you'd just wait a little while."

"And risk getting captured? Ain't no way!"

"But Natsu…"

Natsu stopped listening. Happy wasn't talking him out of this. The rough gravel aggravated his gashes and jostled his broken bones. His arms shook as they dragged the rest of his body along. After a few minutes he had to stop to catch his breath dropping his head to the ground as he panted for air, but he was determined to not stop for long.

 _Lucy._

 _Nashi._

 _Layla._

 _Igneel._

 _My family._

 _I've gotta get back to them._

Natsu picked his head back up and began crawling along again. Happy finally got back enough energy to fly for a little while, a rest Natsu gladly welcomed. The flight only lasted about thrity minutes before his wings began to disappear again.

"Sorry, Natsu," Happy said as he landed in a grassy patch by the road.

"It's okay, lil'buddy. You did you best," Natsu said, rolling over on his stomach again and pulling himself towards the road.

"Natsu I don't think you should-"

" _Augh!"_

A sharp rock that had been hidden amongst the gravel cut into Natsu's palm, spilling yet more of his blood onto the dust beneath it. Natsu clenched his hand closed and groaned in both pain and frustration. As if crawling hadn't sucked before, now he was going to have to do it with an open, bleeding wound on one of his hands!?

 _We've put some distance between us and that old hotel, maybe I can just wait for-_

 _NO!_

 _Lucy._

 _Nashi._

 _Layla._

 _Igneel._

 _I can't just stop! I can't give up on them!_

 _Lucy needs her husband. The kids need their Daddy._

 _I can't stop._

Natsu took a deep breath, reached out, grit his teeth as the rough ground met his injured palm and began crawling again. Happy forced himself to fly after about fifteen minutes of crawling, but it only laste five minutes. They began taking turns. Natsu would crawl for five minutes, Happy would fly him for five. The sun began rising as Natsu, once again, pulled himself along. How much further was that village? Was he ever going to get there?

As if on cue, a giant wooden sign reading "Welcom!" came into view. Happy gasped and ran ahead, leaving Natsu behind. Natsu didn't even notice as he kept pulling himself along. He was almost there. He'd almost made it…

Voices began ringing out. Natsu looked up. Happy was coming back, a sworm of villagers behind him. Natsu let out a breathless chuckle. He'd actually made it to safety…

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Natsu slowly opened his eyes.

Wait, when had he fallen asleep? He must have passed out after he saw Happy coming back with the villagers.

So…

Where was he?

He looked about a bit. Light walls, soft bed, white curtains, and that old familiar smell. He was back at the Guild Hall! In one of the recovery rooms to be exact. He closed his eyes back and let out a sigh of relief, only to open them back up when he noticed another, familiar, but much sweeter smell.

Lucy.

She had her head pillowed on the side of his bed as she slept, still seated in a chair pulled up the his side. She had one of his hands clasped in hers. Her face was red and puffy. Had she been crying? Natsu gently wiggled his hand from her grasp and rubbed the back of his fingers against her cheek. It was only then he noticed his hand was bandaged. Almost his entire body was bandaged or stitched in one way or another.

Lucy grumbled something before her eyes began to flutter open.

"Lucy?" he whispered.

She gasped and shot straight up, eyes wide. "Natsu?"

He smiled softly as he reached up and cupped her face in his hand. "Hey."

Lucy let out a sigh of relief, tears welling in her eyes as she grapsed either side of his face and leaned down to kiss him. Natsu sighed as he melted into the kiss. He always enjoyed kissing Lucy, but after having fought so hard just to make sure he would make it back to her alive the sensation of her soft lips against his felt so good! She began to run the fingers of one hand through his hair, scraping lightly across his scalp, making it tingle. Her other hand gently stroked the scar on his cheek, her fingers so soft and so comforting after all the pain he'd endured.

He nibbled lightly on her bottom lip, smiling at the sweet taste he'd feared he'd never get to experience again. He was still here. With her. Kissing her. He hadn't let her down. He hadn't died on her. He was still here, living.

Lucy gasped, then decided to follow his example, deepening the kiss and flinging her arms around his neck. The sudden movement of her arms tighening around him caused his injuries to scream out in protest. Natsu hissed in pain and winced. Lucy jumped back, eyes wide with worry.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mea-"

"No, don't stop," Natsu begged setting a hand behind her head and pulling her back towards him. He stopped just as their noses touched. He stared deep into her eyes. They were brimmed with tears and worry. Natsu knew she was scared of hurting him, but he needed her to kiss him. Of course he realized the irony of the situation. He'd fought so hard to get home to her because he knew she needed her husband, but now that he was here he was the one being needy begging for her:

"Don't stop."

She slowly closed the distance between their lips. Natsu set both hands on the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair. She set a hand on either side of his face, thumbs softly stroking his cheek bones.

He felt a tear drop fall onto his cheek. Not opening his eyes or breaking the kiss he brought one of his hands to her face to wipe her tears away. As he did so she turned her head, taking her lips away from his, casuing him to whimper in protest until she kissed his palm. She set a hand under his, holding it agaist her face as more tears began to fall. He used his thumb to wipe them away from one side of her face, and leaned forward to kiss away the ones on the other side of her face.

"I'm right here, Luce," he whispered. "I'm not leaving you."

"I know," she answered, sniffling a bit. "But for a while there I...I wasn't sure if you'd make it…"

"You really think I'd do that to you?" Natsu asked.

Lucy smiled softly though tears still trickled from her eyes. Natsu frowned slightly. He must have really scared her. He cupped her face in both of his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"I ain't dying anytime soon, Luce, okay? I've got too much to live for right now. You. The kids. I can't leave you guys behind, so I'm sticking around for a while."

Lucy's smile widened as Natsu pulled her in for another kiss. This one much more passionate than the last one. So much so Lucy was afraid she'd agitate his injuries.

"Natsu?" she asked in a concerned voice when they broke for air. "Are you-"

He cut her off by diving in for yet another kiss. Lucy broke away, still afraid of him getting too excited and further hurting himself. He let out a whimper of protest.

"Lucy, please…"

Lucy sighed. He was being really needy today, but after what he'd been through he most certainly deserved to be spoiled, just not in a way that would put him in anymore discomfort. She leaned down and nuzzled her face into his neck before planting a soft kiss there. Natsu's eyes fluttered closed as she began dragging soft, slow kisses up and down his neck. He moaned as he turned his head and arched his neck, allowing her easier access. Normally he was the one taking charge in these situations, but he had no problem letting her be the one to kiss on him this time. He didn't even try to hide how much he was enjoying it, gasping and moaning at every movement her lips made against his skin.

"You really scared me, y'know?" Lucy whispered into his ear.

"I know," he answered as she set a hand under his chin and turned his head to open up the other side of his neck.

"I was scared," he answered. "I wasn't sure how I was going to make it back to you, I just knew I had to."

"Hm," Lucy replied as she began kissing the other side of his neck. He almost couldn't feel any of the pain from his various injuries. He was only focused on the immense pleasure Lucy was giving him as she kissed every inch of his neck, making sure to spend extra time in all the little areas she knew he was sensitive, only stopping when she'd reached his ear and began whispering into it.

"I really did think you might leave me," she said.

"Uh-uh," he said, setting both hands on her back and pulling her down to lie ontop of him. Lucy was reluctant at first, once again, not wanting to hurt him but, as he nuzzled his face into her hair and began drawing circles onto the exposed skin of her shoulders through her sleeveless top, she gave in.

"I've got too much to live for to die," he said. "I've got an incredible wife to love. Three amazing kids raise. A guild to attend to. Hundreds of adventures to still go on. I can't go anywhere anytime soon."

Lucy smiled softly as she snuggled closer to him. "Well, you're almost completely right."

"Huh?" Natsu arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"An amazing wife to love? Right. A guild to attend to? Right. Adventures to go on? Right. _Three_ kids to raise. Hm...almost right…"

"Almost right? Last I check we have three kids, Luce. Unless you've got another one tucked away that I don't kn - HOLD ON ONE SECOND!"

Lucy busted out laughing at the bewildered look on his face. Oh, what a goofball her husband was!

"ARE YOU PREGNANT!?"

Lucy chuckled again as she took one of his hands and placed in against her stomach. "Let's just say you've got something waiting on the bathroom counter for you when you get home."

"WHA-A-A-A-A-AT!?"

Lucy just smiled shyly and shrugged. "I know we were done having kids but...well...accidents happen I suppose?"

Natsu's face broke out into a grin. "No, not an accident," he gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Just a surprise, that's all!"

Lucy let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. "Glad you're not too upset ab-"

"Upset!? Why would I be upset over something like this?" Natsu asked as he rubbed small circles over her abdomen. "I get to be a Daddy all over again!"

Lucy chuckled again and nuzzled her head against his shoulder.

"Even more reason why I can't go anywhere anytime soon," Natsu said as he gave Lucy and small, tight hug. "I've got so much to still live for."


	41. Hiatus for Obsessed

**Short Hiatus for "Obsessed"**

Hi guys!

So I'm taking a short Hiatus from this for now, ut only so I can focus on writing "Obsessed." I'll post the link below, please check it out, I would greatly appreciate it. As always, you guys are awesome, love you all, and see you at "Obsessed."

s/13085832/1/Obsessed


	42. Obsessed Deleted Scene 1: Daddy Fluff

Obsessed Deleted Scene 1: Daddy(s) Fluff!

AN: Hello, I'M BBBAAAACCCKKK! Now that "Obsessed" is finished, I'm starting this bad boy back up until I'm ready for the next full length story. First thing first, however, I've got a couple scenes that I wanted to include in "Obsessed" but I couldn't find a place to fit them into the story is such a way that it didn't slow the momentum of the story down. So, I decided to include them here. Hope you enjoy!

This first one takes place after the final big fight between the kids and Elena's Guild and it's just about the Dads taking care of their kiddos because I'm a sucker for cute FT Daddy moments (if you can't already tell).

"Um, sir, you should really let them rest…" a young nurse said softly as she shuffled into a recovery room

"They are resting!" Gajeel insisted as he held his girls closer. Both Koree and Persephone were curled up in his lap. Koree's head was leaned up on his right shoulder and Persephone against his left, his arms wrapped around their shoulders, holding them close.

"Well, um, don't you think you should let them lie down?" the nurse asked.

"I will in a minute, now leave me be," Gajeel huffed. "Can't a Dad spoil his little girls in peace? Gimme a break."

Deep down he knew it was probably a bit silly, him rocking two eight-year-olds like they were babies, but he didn't want to let them go. Not yet.

These girls had scared him! He'd been more afraid today than he had been in a long time. When Levy told him that someone had broken in to try and kill her, and then that the girls had gone after her, he felt as if his heart as stopped. Then watching helplessly as they both battled for their lives against a couple of psychos…

...well, the shuddering hadn't quite stopped for him yet, hence why he was holding them as they slept, to reassure himself that they were okay.

"Oh, um, well, can I at least check up on them?" the nurse asked. "Just to make sure that they are replenishing their magic energy normally and don't have any other ailments or injuries we have missed the first time around."

"Absolutely!" Gajeel nodded, relinquishing his hold on the sleeping girls just enough for the nurse to examine them.

Koree grumbled as the nurse set a hand on her stomach, frowning.

Gajeel felt his bottom lip poked out slightly. She felt horrible! He remembered how he felt after eating Rogue's shadows for the first time. Oh, sure, he hadn't let anyone know how bad he had felt. It was the middle of the Grand Magic Games and he couldn't afford to quit! Besides, he wasn't Salamander, he could handle a tummy ache. Koree, though, she was just a little girl, and she was miserable.

Koree squirmed and cracked one eye open. "Eh?"

"Go on back to sleep, kiddo," Gajeel said, patting her head, hoping she'd listen a sleep off the worst of the illness. She didn't protest, but instead snuggled closer against him and closed her eyes. Despite feeling bad at how icky Koree was feeling Gajeel couldn't help but grin in pride.

An Iron Poison Dragon Slayer! As far as he knew she was the youngest dragon slayer ever to gain a second element (there was still a lot of things left unknown about Acnologia, but Gajeel was pretty sure he didn't start his slaughter campaign until he was well past the age of eight!) That was his Koree, kicking butt and making history!

She wasn't the only one, though. Gajeel couldn't help but smirk as he thought back to what Persephone had told Laertes after she'd defeated Samson

"She makes things from broken screens and she's mastered protective cube…" Laertes' eyes widened. "THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT! YOU'D HAVE TO BE THE STRONGEST ARCHIVE WIZARD TO HAVE EVER LIVED TO DO ALL THAT!?"

"Yeah, and?" Persephone shrugged.

The strongest archive wizard to have ever lived, eh? Well, she wasn't quite there yet, but if Persephone kept going at the rate she was now she'd certainly would be soon. Even Hibiki had said so. Persephone wasn't your normal archive wizard who just sat back researching, crunching numbers, and coming up with all kinds of weird trivia. She was always finding new ways to push the boundaries.

A screen breaks? Use it to slice an opponent to shreds!

Able to download information from any source? Why not a someone's brain? It wasn't exactly mind reading but pretty darn close!

Able to put certain codes on locks to make sure only certain people can access your info? Why not just insert a person's magic energy chemistry or genetic code? No way someone could crack that and just one touch and the lock opens!

Why just stick to flat screens? Make some cubes, steps, or any other shape out of those things!

Think outside the box, that was Persephone's motto. She didn't follow the rules and she was excelling for it, just like her old man!

He chuckled as he watched her sleep. She had her back up against his chest, her head rolled back on top of his shoulder, arms crossed as she snored. The nurse set a hand on her forehead to check for any signs of a fever and Persephone frowned, grunting in her sleep.

"Some things never change," he chuckled as he reminisced about the day the twins had been born.

He had been a ball of terrified nerves the whole day, only bringing on panic when Levy did not stop pushing after Persephone had popped out and Porlyusica had to basically toss Persephone to Gajeel in order to catch Koree in time.

To say he'd been stunned was an understatement. He just stood there, jaw dropped, holding Persephone out at arm's length as he watched Porlyusica swaddle Koree. The old woman had to coach him on how to set Persephone in one arm so she could hand Koree to him.

Even to this day he could swear that time had stopped once he had both girls in his arms. Persephone was the first to open her eyes, a deep scowl on her face as she stared up at him. She didn't even cry, just grunted, as if to say "what are you looking at, old man?" Koree cried, though, until she was in Gajeel's arm. Then she only whimpered as she squirmed. Out of instinct he'd drawn her closer. She snuggled up against him and then quieted down entirely, perfectly content where she was as she opened her eyes.

They both had his eyes.

It was seeing that, two sets of identical ruby red eyes looking up at him that finally broke him. He'd cried, in an embarrassingly hard fashion.

Gajeel smiled at the memory as the nurse took her leave. The girls didn't quite fit into the crook of his arms anymore. They were almost too big to fit comfortably in his lap. They were growing up fast. Too fast for Gajeel's liking. They'd proven one thing today, though, they could certainly handle their own in a fight. That made him feel a bit better, and extremely, extremely proud.

"Reckon I shouldn't call you two rugrats anymore," he murmured. "I'm still gonna, but y'all sure ain't babies anymore."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"How is he?" Erza asked as she walked into Roman's recovery room.

"Still resting," Jellal answered from his seat at Roman's bedside. Roman was sound asleep, lying on his side, hands tucked under his head, as his father ran a hand over his hair. OF the six children who'd fought Roman had suffered the least amount of injuries. He was still exhausted, though, and did have a few nasty bruises here and there.

Roman yawned and stretched in his sleep, rolling over onto his stomach and letting one arm hand off the side of the bed. Jellal took his son's hand in his, running his thumb over the back of Roman's hand. The skin along his knuckles had been scraped, a minor injury that would disappear before the week was over. It still made Jellal's jaw tighten though. It didn't matter to him that it was a tiny scrape that would do nothing more than itch. The fact of the matter was that it was a mark that someone had left on his son.

It didn't matter to him that Roman had nothing but scrapes at bruises. Well, that wasn't entirely true, Jellal was grateful that it was nothing serious. But at the end of the day Wilma, a grown woman, had hurt his boy! The idea of anyone hurting his child caused his blood to boil.

But Roman was still here. Jellal kept telling himself that. Roman was okay, he'd won and he would be fine.

He'd won.

He'd gone up against an experienced dark wizard and had won. He'd requipped a full set of armor for the first time! He'd protected his friend from harm. He'd saved his family.

To say Jellal was proud was an understatement. He smiled as he raised a hand to brush Roman's hair out of his face, still holding his hand with the other. He cocked his head to one side as he examined his son's face. It was a bit strange, actually. When Roman had first been born it was impossible to say which parent he looked more like. Even his hair had been a mixture of his and Erza's colors, purple. But the older he got the more and more Roman began to favor his mother, and not just in looks.

He had had her spirit too. He was fiercely loyal, and protective. He pushed himself to be the best, sometimes a little too hard. He was courageous beyond belief. He was a warrior through and through. He had every right to be known as the Son of Titania.

He was still his own person, though. While Erza was quite, well, let's just say when she entered the room you knew she was there. She would make her presence known, both verbally and physically.

Roman was much more low key. He was the quietest of his friends, and he had quite to gentle side to him when he wasn't in the middle of a sparring match or actual battle. Erza always had to be in charge in whatever it was she was doing. Roman didn't necessarily have to be the leader to be happy, nor did he have to be in the middle of the action. He was perfectly content to just read his comics in a quiet corner of the guild hall while the other five members of the Birthday Gang brawled amongst them self, only getting involved once things got too out of hand and someone needed to put an end to whatever it was the other five were doing.

A soft smile crept over Jellal's face as he watched his son sleep. And to think at one point he was absolutely opposed to having children. Before he was afraid that because of his past he could never be a good father. That it would only be cruel for him to bring a child into this world. Erza eventually convinced him to have a baby, but even throughout the whole pregnancy he'd been afraid. Between his past sincs, his work with Crime Sorciere, and the constant judgement he still recieved…

...he'd just known raising a child would be a disaster.

It wasn't until Roman was placed in his arms for the first time that those fears went away. He'd been so tiny, so helpless, so perfect! In that moment suddenly everything was right in the world. Jellal still had those moments. He was having one right now. A moment of wonder. How could something as miraculous as Roman come from him?

He'd always thought having children would be his biggest judgement, but Roman had ended up becoming his greatest redemption. As had Eva, Minette, and Von.

He'd left a lot of pain and suffering behind him, but now, thanks to his children, he would leave behind something beautiful and amazing.

He turned and looked behind him. Erza was standing at the foot of Roman's bed contemplative look on her face. She probably had a lot running through her mind as well. Jellal stood to his feet, walked to her, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Erza squeaked in surprise, then sighed as she melted into the kiss, her fingers tangling themselves in Jellal's hair.

"Not that I'm complaining," Erza said one they'd parted. "But wha-"

"Thank you," Jellal whispered.

"For what?" Erza asked.

"For finally convincing me to have children."

Erza smiled as she leaned her head against his chest. "Thank you for finally agreeing."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Creak. Creak. Creak. That was the only sound as Laxus rocked July in the rocking chair at Cato's bedside. Cato was asleep now, which Laxus was thankful for. Though the healers had managed to get some of the splinters Cato had gotten stuck in him during that fight there were still several that were too deep to be dug out now. They'd have to wait a little while until they'd festered closer to the skin to remove them.

The whole time they'd been removing them Cato hadn't shouted out once. h e just gritted his teeth and took it. He'd come a long way from that shy little boy he'd run and hide under his father's coat every time a fight broke out in the Guild Hall. LAxus readjusted July to free one hand to place against Cato's forehead.

He frowned. His magic energy was still extremely low. Why wouldn't it be, though? He had recreated Thunder Palace!

If it was possible to be both jealous and proud at the same time, that's how Laxus felt.

It hadn't taken him days to finally finish Thunder Palace when he'd created it all those years back and Cato had made a mini version of it in a matter of seconds! That was just not right!

But on the other hand, holy smokes his son could recreate thunder palace in a matter of seconds! His kid was incredible!

July began to fuss and Laxus turned his attention back to him.

"He, now, no need for that," he whispered as he bounced the baby. "Your big brother is gonna be fine."

"Ermph."

Laxus turned back to Cato as he cracked an eye open.

"Ish he okay?" Cato asked.

"He's fine," Laxus smiled. "Just being a little fussy is all."

Cato sleepily reached out a bandaged hand and ran it over July's hair. "Sh, you okay…" he muttered.

July squirmed until he'd grasped onto one of Cato's fingers with both of his tiny hands and pulled it into his mouth.

"I'm not food," Cato sleepily protested, but he made no effort to pull away.

Laxus smiled, his boys were already getting along great!

Cato quickly fell back asleep and Laxus pulled his hand away from July and tucked the blankets back around the baby. Seemed like only yesterday Cato was this size. July began to fuss again.

"Sh, you're alright," Laxus said. "You've got me, your Mama, your big sister, and your big brother looking out for you. No one's gonna get past us."

He turned and looked at sleeping Cato, a smile spreading across his face. "Especially not your brother. That kid is crazy!"

Crazy, but strong. He'd proven that much.

A draft blew through the hospital room. Cato shivered. Those thin hospital sheets were not much for keeping the cold out. Laxus frowned and, after much effort given he was still holding a baby, shed his coat. He set it over Cato and tucked it around him. Stopping as he began smoothing the ends over Cato's feet. Before Cato could hide his whole body in just one corner, now he was starting to get to the point that he could wear the coat. It would still be giant on him, but still.

Laxus remembered the first time that had happened.

Gray and Natsu had gotten into it, again. Laxus was barely even paying much mind. He'd been talking with Freed and Bickslow about a job they were thinking about when he felt something on his coat. Expecting it to just be the leg of someone stool who had backed over it by accident while getting up (that happened quite a bit), Laxus turned to ask whoever it was to get off. Instead, however, he found a pair of tiny feet sticking out from under the fur lined hem. Curious, he lifted it up and found Cato hiding under it, hands covered by his tiny hands, whimpering in fear.

Laxus had chuckled as he'd reached down and scooped the boy into his arm.

"C'mere squirt," he said as he set Cato in his lap. Cato had whimpered again as he clung to Laxus's shirt.

"Wha wong wit Uncwle Na'su and Uncwle Gway?"

"Nothin'. They're just being their usual idiotic selves."

"They scawy."

"Eh, you'll get used to it, kiddo."

Cato didn't seem convinced and snuggled closer to Laxus, clinging to his shirt. Laxus smiled as he pulled one of the sleeves around and tucked it around Cato.

"Doncha worry, squirt. Your Papa can handle those two knuckle heads if they get too wild."

"Weally?" Cato asked.

"Sure. Just ask your Mama for some stories when she gets back over here."

Cato finally smiled and pulled the coat under his chin as he leaned against Laxus. Laxus then turned back to Freed and Bickslow to continue the conversation, only to find Freed had turned his face away, a blush forming on his cheeks, and Bixlow holding both hands to either sides of his face.

"What's wrong with you two" Laxus asked.

"N...Nothing," Freed answered.

"SO CUTE!" Bickslow exclaimed.

"SO CUTE!" all of his dolls repeated in unison.

Laxus smiled and shook his head at the memory as he continued rocking July. Cato murmured in his sleep, then reached up, grabbed the coat, and tucked it under his chin.

"Huh," Laxus smiled. "I guess something never change."

Cato didn't answer, just snored softly.

"You've always liked this old thing, haven't ya squirt? Maybe one day when you're big enough I'll let you keep it. Maybe."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Eeerrr…" Storm moaned in his sleep, his brow furrowing.

"Sh," Gray whispered, setting his hand over Storm's bandaged body, letting a light snow flurry fall on him to help ease the numerous burns he'd gotten from Sina's Boiling Sand attack. He may have won the fight, but he'd taken quite the beating in doing so. None of the burns seemed to be super serious. They probably wouldn't even scar. But there so many of them! Even in while he slept they were bothering Storm.

Storm soon settled down and began snoring peacefully once again. Gray let the flurry disappear and smoothed Storm's hair down, a small smile tugging at the his lips as he saw a few snowflakes still stuck on his son's eyelashes. He thought back to the moment in the fight when Storm had lured Sina to the fountain.

Gray had been terrified at first, his stomach tied in knots so tight that it hurt. He thought for sure Storm was done for! His worst nightmare was about to come true before his very eyes and he was helpless to try and stop it!

Then Storm did something unexpected.

He froze the water.

Gray had just gaped at first, then smiled, and even cried a little bit. His boy could use ice magic!

Gray had always thought Storm was Juvia's spitting image. He looked like her, he had the same sensitive and emotional heart she did, he even used the same magic as her. It never bothered Gray, though. In fact it had thrilled him we he held Storm the first time and saw an almost replica of Juvia looking up at him. But there was something thrilling about getting to see a bit of yourself in your child.

The snowflakes melted and dripped down Storm's face. He wrinkled his nose as one trickled down it. Gray chuckled and wiped it away so that Storm could go back to sleeping peacefully.

It felt good to see his son so calm. Storm had been distraught when he found out Yukino was hurt. He'd been disappointed beyond belief when he couldn't help her. He'd been absolutely crushed when Juvia was attacked. And yet despite it all he somehow found the strength to stand up and fight for his guild and his family.

That was another thing Storm and his mother had in common. No matter how much they themselves may have been hurting they would do whatever it took to protect their loved ones, no matter the personal cost. Though that made Gray proud it also worried him as he looked at the numerous bandages on Storm's body.

A few burns were painful, but they'd heal in time and leave no trace behind. Storm might not be so lucky the next time. Gray swallowed as his throat grew tight. He always knew this day was coming, but he hadn't expected it to come so soon. He'd always known that sooner or later Storm would have to learn to fight on his own, and he'd certainly done that today.

Of course Storm was still a child. After today he'd go back to being a curious and fun loving little boy that explored to woods behind the Guild Hall with his friends. Grumbling whenever he had to help Koree with her motion sickness, or put out any fire Nashi had started, but secretly enjoying every moment of it. Gray could enjoy keeping his little boy safe and tucked closely under his wing for a little while longer.

But he'd just gotten a taste of what was to come today and it terrified him. Even more than that, though, it made him proud. As scary as it had been to helplessly watch Storm battle against Sina it was also incredibly, well, mind blowing. To think the tiny babe who fit perfectly in his hands was now absolutely destroying a dark wizard all on his own was a bit hard to fully digest.

And now that it was over Gray was strangely comforted by it. If Storm could do this at only nine years old there was no telling what he'd be capable of when it did come to that tie when Gray really would have to let go.

He had nothing to worry about, but he was going to anyway, no matter how proud he was of his son. And, boy, was he proud.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It will fully heal, but I'm afraid it will leave a scar," the healer said regarding the gash along Nashi's side that she'd gotten from her fight with Elena. Natsu nodded as the healer left and then reached out and ran a gentle hand over the freshly laid bandages wrapping around his sleeping daughter's middle. His other hand instinctively found the scar marrying his own torso just above his hip. He then reach up and brushed Nashi's hair out of her face, revealing the small scar just below her hairline.

That was two outta three so far. Both he and Nashi had a scar on their face and their side. All she was missing was one on her neck. Natsu hoped she never got it, though. He didn't like the idea of his little girl getting hurt. Deep down, though, he knew she probably would no matter how much he hated it.

It would probably be either through protecting or avenging someone she cared about. When Nashi felt someone she loved was either in danger or had been wronged nothing could stop her from getting involved. Natsu sighed. He would know, he was the exact same way.

He thought back to the fight, watching her battle it out as he tried desperately to get E.N.D. to come out so he could help her. Internally he had cursed himself for not realizing she'd slipped off. For not being able to stop her before she went off and picked a fight with a experienced killer!

Her magic energy was all but gone. She was beaten up and tired. Elena had lifted her hand, ready to make the kill shot as both he and Lucy screamed and begged for it to stop to no avail.

"I suppose there are still your younger siblings."

"Those words turned out to be Elena's fatal mistake.

In a flash, despite the exhaustion, the lack of magic, and the pain, Nashi jumped to her feet and fought back, hard. Within minutes the fight was over and Elena couldn't even gather the strength to move.

Those short five to ten minutes, that was when it hit Natsu. For when he watched the fight rage on he didn't see the baby girl he used to sing to sleep.

He saw himself.

That burn, that desire, that consuming need to keep everyone he cared about safe, Nashi had it. Those instincts that made it impossible to just sit back and do nothing when a loved one was in distress, even if it was the smart thing to do, beat out of Nashi's heart in the same natural, integral way that her blood did. Suddenly Natsu was no longer kicking himself for not realizing she was going to slip away. It wouldn't have done any good. There was no one in heaven, hell, or earthland that could stop her. Not him, not Lucy, no one.

In those short few minutes every stupid decision, every dangerous move, every life-threatening gamble, every life threatening situation he'd gotten himself into raced through Natsu's memory. Now he no longer saw himself in those moments but his daughter. Suddenly all the yelling he'd endured from everyone his whole life about being an idiot began to make sense.

A part of him wanted to lock Nashi away in a tower like in all those stories Lucy read to the kids, but he never would. Again, she was turning out more and more like him everyday, and to be locked away somewhere would be torturous for him and her. He'd never do something like that to his little girl, no matter how much he may have wanted to at that moment. And, once again, it wouldn't have done anyone any good. She'd find a way to get out and go right back to being a reckless protector just like him. She herself may have not been a dragon slayer, but she had the heart of one.

At least she was smarter than him. Thank Mavis he'd been lucky enough to marry Lucy! Maybe her intelligence and genetics would be enough to counteract the stupid in his when it came to Nashi. Although if today was anything to go off of it didn't look too hopeful. Now looking back on his daughter's short life he should have guessed that. Yes, Nashi was very intelligent. She loved reading and solving riddles. But when it came to fighting or sparring all those brains went flying out the window and instinct took over.

Just like him.

Natsu shook his head. Why, oh, why did she have to take after him like that?

So this is what karma felt like, huh?

"You're gonna be the death of me, Firecracker," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. "Still love you, though. And I'm proud of you."


	43. Obsessed Deleted Scene 2: Recovery

Obsessed Deleted Scene 2: Recovery

AN: This is the last deleted scene, I promise!

Natsu frowned deeply, his arms crossed as he stared at the two metal bars in front of him. This was just humiliating. After spending days having to be pushed around by his wife and in order to learn to walk again he was gonna have to stumble against these bars like his kids had when they were babies learning to walk.

"Alright," the healer sai in a bright voice. "Let's get you in the harness."

He motioned for a harness attached to a track above the bars to be set up by two nurses. Natsu shook his head.

"Nu-uh."

Lucy, who had been standing behind his wheelchair, set a hand on his shoulder. "Natsu?"

"Mr. Dragneel are you sure?" the healer asked. "Your first time walking will probably be difficult and painful. The harness could help-"

"Nu-uh," Natsu shook his head again. "It'll only make my recovery longer."

"Well, yes, but it will-"

"No," Natsu said. "The sooner I can get to walking again the better."

"Natsu," Lucy said softly.

"Nope. You're pregnant. We've already got three kids. I gotta get back on my feet. No harness."

The healer sighed. "Alright, whenever you're ready pull yourself up."

Natsu looked back at the metal bars. He reached out, set a hand on each and pulled himself up-

-and immediately fell face first in the ground.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped.

She, the healer, and the two nurses rushed towards him. Natsu held up a hand and shook his head.

"I got it," he insisted in a very strained voice. Dang, that hurt! Of course he wasn't going to be able to just jump back to it, what was he thinking? Well, no matter, he'd just have to take it slower. Reaching up he set his hands back on the bars and pulled up. He almost stumbled again as he tried to set weight on his legs, but caught himself on his elbows. Crap! His legs were weak as twigs now!

Lucy clutched a hand to her mouth, tears stinging her eyes. It was so strange and painful to see her husband like this. This wasn't Natsu. He was strong, lively, rambunctious, always smiling, always laughing. Now he could barely stand on his own. It killed her seeing him like this.

Natsu took in a deep breath and pushed himself up, putting all his weight on his arms so that he was standing to his full height. It was quite uncomfortable and unnatural, balancing on his arms rather than his legs. Still he tried to take a small step. Just lifting his leg nearly knocked him off balance. Crap! Why was he so uncoordinated? He adjusted his arm with much difficulty. Straightened himself up and tried to take a step. He fell right to his knees, the force of the collapse sending shockwaves of pain through his lower body. He let go of the bars and grabbed onto his leg, groaning in pain.

"Oh, goodness!" One of the nurses gasped as they, the healer, and Lucy rushed forward again.

"No, I've got this!" Natsu shouted through the pain. This scuked so hard! It was walking!? Just taking one step! Why was this so difficult!? He cursed under his breath as he pulled himself up to his feet. He was pissed now. He didn't have time for this crap!

He pushed himself to his full height, looking down at his legs. Cursing his useless limbs he tried again to take a step. He stumbled, but managed to catch himself this time. Grunting and growling he pushed himself back up, frowning down at his legs, and tried to take another step, only to teeter dangerously to one side. He lost balance and had to cling with both arms to the same bar to keep from falling. He all but punched the bar as he growled in frustration.

He gritted his teeth as he took in several deep breaths. He pushed himself off the bar so he could grab onto the other one with his other hand and stand once again. He glowered down at this legs again when he felt a soft touch under his chin.

"No, look at me."

Natsu glanced up to find Lucy standing in front of him. She cupped his face in her hands.

"Don't look down, look at me," she said as she stared him right in the eye. She had a look of determination in her eyes, brows knitted as she forced him to look up, and yet there was something so gentle about her expression. Natsu found himself strangely relaxing, even though he was pushing up on his arms to stand to his full height.

"Don't worry about your legs, just focus on me," Lucy said as she brushed his bangs out of his face.

Natsu nodded, keeping his eyes locked with hers. Lucy smiled softly as she took a tiny step back, hands still cupping Natsu's face. He almost instinctively followed her. It was clumsy and awkward but he managed to take a step without falling. He gasped and started to look down, but Lucy caught his chin and made him look at her again.

"Uh-uh, up here."

He smiled at her as they took another step together. Lucy waited until he'd stopped wobbling before stepping back again, guiding him to follow her. Soon he began to pick up speed a bit. One step led to another, then another, then another, and another. Then, suddenly, Natsu scooted his hand forward to grab onto a further section of the bar and it wasn't there. He began to fall forward, but Lucy slipped her arms under his and helped lower him onto his knees. It was only then he realized he was sweating and that his arms were shaking. He looked to either side. He'd walked the whole length of the room.

"I did it?" he sighed.

Lucy nodded as she tightened her hold around him. "You don't have to go through this recovery alone, you know? I'm right here."

Natsu sighed. He didn't like worrying her but it seemed no matter what he did at this point he did. "Luce, I-"

"Remember what you told me when I was on bedrest with Igneel?" Lucy asked.

Natsu gasped slightly.

"You told me that when we got married you made a promise that you'd always take care of me: for better or worse, in sickness and in health. Well, I made the same promise to you. Like it or not I'm walking through this step by step with you. Both literally and figuratively."

Natsu just sat there for a while, then wrapped his wife. "I love you."

"I love you, too. And no matter what I'm here."

"I know."


	44. Sun and Moon

Sun and Moon:

AN: Okay, no more deleted scenes! Just an intro to some new characters and concepts for those who didn't read "Obsessed."

Farrah Lee-Dreyar: 13

Benedict Orlando: 13

Nashi Dragneel: 10

Storm Fullbuster: 10

Cato Dreyar: 10

Roman Fernandez: 9

Persephone and Koree Redfox: 9

Bianca Fullbuster: 8

Portia Orlando: 7

Lorelle Strauss: 7

Eva, Minette, and Von Fernandez: 6

Layla Dragneel: 6

Igneel Dragneel: 5

Meeko Fullbuster: 5

Vera Orlando: 2

Isla Conbolt: 1

July Dreyar: 7 months

Luna and Kyri Dragneel: Newborns

It was early dawn, the sun was just starting to rise. Natsu sat on the front porch of the cabin he and Lucy had rented for two weeks, way out in the middle of nowhere, far away from any prying eyes or eavesdropping ears. He stopped in his daily exercises, absentmindedly fiddling the giant rubber band he'd been given to further strengthen his legs after he'd been cleared to walk on his own, no wheelchairs, no braces, no crutches. Leaning back against on of the posts on the porch, he watched as the sky went from black, to purple, to blue, and finally the brilliant mix of reds, oranges, pinks, and yellows.

He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as a cool breeze blew on his face, enjoying this quiet, peaceful moment to himself. He wouldn't get another one for a long time, but he wasn't complaining. Sometime that afternoon Nashi, Layla, and Igneel would be dropped off by Mest to meet their two new little sisters. He smiled a bit at the thought of seeing his oldest three again. Sure, he and Lucy only been here for five days but he already missed them. He knew he and Lucy needed to be alone for their plan to work, though. Of course they'd let their children know the truth once they were old enough to keep a secret. They'd thought about going ahead and telling Nashi that afternoon, but they weren't sure yet. Natsu figured they'd just have to play it by ear.

Well, first thing was first, he had to figure out where they were going to put the little stinkers for the next nine days. He let out a slightly nervous chuckle at the thought of all seven Dragneels in a tiny cabin all alone for nine days. That sounded a bit dangerous but his family needed it. The past year had been quite difficult, between him being crippled for months, the whole Elena Alteria incident, and tensions between Fairy Tail and Phoenix Grave getting worse and worse, he, his wife, and his children needed some time just to themselves to relax and reconnect so they could put these rather traumatic months behind them. And what better time to wipe the slate clean than with the arrival of two new lives?

Natsu stood up and slowly walked back into the cabin. He was back on his feet, yes, but walking was still a little stiff. He made it inside, though, and looked about. There was just the bedroom, the kitchen and dining area, the living room, and a bathroom. This cabin wasn't actually designed to house seven people, but somehow it was going to. He walked over to the sleeper couch and stared down at it. It looked big enough for Nashi and Layla to share. Simply enough, that just left the matter of where to put Igneel.

Natsu tapped his foot as he tried to think about where to put his son to sleep. Was there anyway to put all three kids in there? He lifted up the cushion with the intention of folding the bed out to see exactly how big it was. Maybe all three of the big kids could fit on there. To his surprise all the cushions came up at once.

"Huh?" Natsu thought as pulled the cushions closer to his face to examine. It turned out to just be one large cushion that was designed to look like three seperate ones.

"Well, how about that."

This was big enough to hold Igneel, though it was a bit thin. Natsu set it on the floor and pushed a hand onto it. Just as he though, he could feel the floor through it. He walked to a closet in the short hall between the livingroom and the hall and opened it. Digging around he found a rather thick comforter blanket. He brought it back to the livingroom and through it over the couch cushion. That made it soft enough for it to sleep on.

Problem solved! Natsu put the cushion back, folded the comforter and set it on the arm of the couch. He looked back out the window. The sky had now changed to it's normal blue. Morning had officially started, so what to do now?

His stomach growled. Hm, when was the last time he'd eaten something? Come to think of it when was the last time Lucy had eaten something? After the babies arrived they'd pretty much slept the rest of the day, only waking up to feed or change diapers.

Lucy needed to eat something, so Natsu decided to work on fixing breakfast. He flipped on a radio wave lacrima, a new invention that had become a popular household staple in the past two years. He made sure to keep the volume low as he looked through the fridge for ingredients to make a protein shake. He'd learned after Nashi's birth to try and keep Lucy on a liquid based diet much as possible after birth to make things easier down there.

"...still no news on the baby Elena Alteria gave birth to yesterday," a reporter said. "Authorities have confirmed that she did indeed give birth, though, but they have not said what has happened to the child. We're on the communication lacrimas now to take opinions from you, our listeners, as to what you think about this situation. Hello, you are live, what do you have to say?"

Natsu poked his head up over the fridge as he listened intently.

"Well, I think the kid probably died on the spot," a nasally woman's voice said. "I mean, she was stolen out of a womb and put into Alteria's using dark magic! That kid was probably curse from the jump!"

Natsu grumbled as he ducked back into the fridge and pulled out milk and vanilla yogurt out of the fridge and closed it a little more roughly than needed behind him.

"She probably somehow smuggled it back to her guild. That kid's gonna come back and murder us all like the well trained assassin they'll raise it to be, just wait!"

"They probably went ahead and locked the kid up. I mean, someone doesn't start off life like that and turn out okay."

"They probably just put him or her in an orphanage anonymously to protect her from horrid people like the ones who just called you."

"Hmph," Natsu sniffed as he poured the milk and yogurt into a blender and began cutting up a banana. "At least there are still some reasonable people out there."

He opened a cabinet and pulled out some honey, oats, and cinnamon and added them into the blender before turning it on.

A few more people called in.

"Magic council's probably studying the kid in some lab."

"I don't think there ever was a baby! Alteria was just trying to win some sympathy."

"The kid probably turned out to be some deformed beast and has been-"

Natsu finally had enough and flipped the radio off, grumbling and cursing under his breath as he poured the blender's contents into a travel cup and screwed the top on to prevent spilling. Lucy wasn't normally a messy or clumsy eater, but after giving birth she tended to be a bit tired, shaky, and weak, which he completely understood! He would forever and always be thankful he was the man of the relationship!

He still fumed at the gossips talking over the radio as he headed to the bedroom. What did they know, calling a baby a monster or a curse? Nothing, at all, obviously because the baby was not in any of the places they'd listed: no dark guild, no jail cell, no lab, no orphanage. She was sound asleep in the middle of the bed next to Lucy.

Or at least, she had been.

"How long have you been awake, Luna?" Natsu smiled at the tiny blackheaded baby girl as she looked about at her surroundings, never making a peep, swaddled in a patchwork baby quilt Lucy had made for her. Looking at her sweet face, how helpless and innocent she was, only made his anger at those people increase. But it only confirmed to him that they had done the right thing. She would remain a mystery to the rest of the world, the stolen baby birthed by a killer who vanished without a trace. But to him and Lucy she was Luna Darcey Dragneel, their precious baby girl who was as much their daughter as the child Lucy had carried and given birth to who was currently laying on her side, one arm reach out around Luna as she slept.

Natsu smiled as he reached down and smoothed her soft, peach colored hair.

"Already taking care of your sister, aren't you Kyri?" he asked as he kissed her forehead before gently moving her tiny arm so he could pick Luna up.

Kyri and Luna. Their names meant Sun and Moon, and it was fitting in more ways than one. First, they'd been born on the day of an eclipse. Second, their names actually fit their personalities. Luna was quiet, shy, and calm, just like her namesake, while Kyri was energetic, cheerful, and playful like hers.

Natsu scooped Luna up with just one arm, immediately caught whiff of something foul.

"Ugh!" he cringed. "You know it's okay for you to let Daddy know if you need a diaper change, right?" he asked Luna who just stared up at him. He shook his head, placing the breakfast shake on a nightstand so he could go take care of Luna before waking Lucy. He'd never met a newborn that was so quiet! Most cried every hour or so. Luna had only cried three times since Mest had brought her to the cabin. Once when Natsu had first held her, no doubt terrified by all the changes she'd been through in her short time on earthland, and twice in the night when she'd been hungry.

Natsu finished changing the diaper, walked back into the bedroom, picked the shake up once again and walked over to Lucy's side of the bed and gently poking her in shoulder.

"Lucy?"

"Erg," she grumbled.

"Lucy?"

"Nashtu, I'm shleeping," she grumbled.

"It's morning," he answered.

"But I'm still tired," Lucy whined. "Lemmee sleep!"

"I will in a minute, just eat this," he held up the shake.

She cracked one eye open, then close it back and groaned.

"C'mon, Luce, you gotta eat something," Natsu insisted.

Lucy finally relented and sat up, though she cringed as she did so. Natsu, of course, had no experience with childbirth, but he imagined she was still quite sore from having brought Kyri into the world yesterday. He grabbed a pillow from off his side of the bed, being careful not to accidentally bump Kyri with it as he brought it over and tucked it behind Lucy to give her something to prop herself up on. He then gave her the shake and kissed her forehead. Lucy took a sip then smiled at Luna who was watching her from where she was safely tucked away in her Daddy's arms.

"Well, good morning," she beamed as she leaned down and kissed Luna's head. Luna finally made a noise, cooing softly.

"Oh, so you'll talk to Mommy, but not me?" Natsu grumbled, causing Lucy to giggle as she took another sip of the shake.

Kyri began to stir and cry. Lucy set the shake on the nightstand and reached over to pick Kyri up.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked in a soft voice. Kyri cried some more and began smacking her lips.

"Are you hungry?" Lucy asked as she began unbuttoning her shirt. AS Kyri fed Lucy's stomach began to growl. She glanced longingly at the breakfast shake, but was unable to grab it because she had to use both arms to keep Kyri in place.

"Here," Natsu said as he picked the cup up and held it to Lucy's lips.

"Thanks," Lucy smiled as she took a sip.

They didn't say anything for a while. They just sat in content silence, Lucy feeding Kyri, Natsu feeding Lucy, and Luna just relaxing and snuggling in Natsu's arms as she looked at everything around her. Lucy smiled softly at Luna. She was quite attentive for a newborn. Curiously turning her head at every noise, every movement, every tiny little thing going on around her. She let out a tiny coo and reached both tiny hands up towards Natsu's face.

"Aw, what is it, sweetie?" Natsu asked as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. She set a teensy hand on both sides of his face.

"You want some attention? Hm? Is that it? Oh, ow!" Natsu cringed as Luna grabbed onto his hair and tugged on it.

"Alright, let go, let go," he said as he set the shake down and gently pried Luna's hands from his hair and then rubbed at his sore head as Lucy giggled at him. Luna then began playing with her blanket, grasping at one particular, pink patch on the quilt.

"I think Luna's favorite color is pink," Lucy smiled.

"Hm, maybe so," Natsu answered as he stroked her cheek. Luna played with her blanket for a little while longer, then let out a wide yawn and began to snuggle closer against Natsu.

"Sleepy?" Natsu asked as he began rocking her back and forth, humming softly to her. "You are my sun-well, I guess you'd actually be moonlight, wouldn't you?"

Lucy chuckled at the quip as Natsu adjusted the song to fit the new nickname. Within seconds Luna had fallen asleep. About that time, Kyri had finished eating. Lucy fixed her shirt back as Natsu set Luna down in the bed and then reached out to take Kyri.

"I'll burp her, go back to sleep," he said.

Lucy didn't argue as she lied back down and pulled the blankets to her chin. She slipped one hand out from under the blanket to stroke Luna's jet black hair. The hair worried her. The res of Luna looked enough like her, Natsu, or even Jude that she could pass as her's and Natsu's biological child. The hair though? Of course Zeref had black hair so they could just say that's how she got it. There was really nothing she could do about it though, so she snuggled back under the blankets and closed her eyes.

She could hear Natsu humming to Kyri as he paced back and forth across the bedroom floor.

"Ay-yah!" Kyri called. Lucy giggled as she cracked one eye open.

"You singing back to me, baby?" Natsu asked a smile on his face. Kyri grinned back, waving her tiny limbs excitedly.

"You are my sunshine-"

"Ay-yah!" Kyri called again, causing both parents to laugh.

"Silly girl," Natsu said as he rubbed his nose against Kyri's, his bangs brushing against her brow, showing the contrast between their hair colors. While Natsu's hair was a rosy pink, Kyri's was a pale peachy color, mostly pink but with traces of gold throughout.

"You are my sun-"

"Ay-yah!"

Lucy giggled again as Natsu just shook his head.

"You're already a mess, aren't Kyri?" Natsu said, smiling ear to ear.

"Ay-yah-ma."

"A sweet, adorable, mess."

Lucy smiled as her eyes fluttered closed once again. Natsu's singing may not have put Kyri to sleep, but it soon lulled Lucy to sleep, a soft smile on her face.

After enough pacing back and forth, rocking, and baby talk Kyri went back to sleep. Natsu laid her down next to Luna and then laid down on his side of the bed. He wasn't tired, he just wanted to enjoy this quiet moment. Mavis knew there would be no silence to be had once the older three got there.


	45. Big Brother Igneel

Big Brother Igneel:

"Mommy! Daddy!" three tiny voices called from outside the cabin.

Natsu opened the door and stepped onto the porch. There stood Mest, looking absolutely done with life. Igneel was seated on his shoulder, tugging on his hair. Layla was set on his hip, bouncing up and down, and Nashi was clung to his leg.

"Please get your kids off me," Mest grumbled.

Natsu hardly needed to do anything. The minute the three kids saw him they jumped off Mest and ran straight towards him. Mest left the minute he was free of the Dragneel kids clutches, unceremoniously dumping their bags on the porch steps.

"Daddy!" they all cheered.

"Hey!" Natsu bent down and held his arms out for his kids, who ran straight into them. Natsu hugged them closed.

"There you are Firecracker!" Natsu said as he kissed Nashi's cheek.

"Daddy!" Layla said throwing her arms around his neck.

"And Layla, my little Stardust," Natsu said as he rubbed his nose against Layla's and then kissed her forehead.

"DADDY!" Igneel shouted, grabbing onto his ears and hair and tugging on them.

"Whoa!" Natsu said as he pried Igneel's hands of him. "Easy, Sparks, you're gonna tear my face in half," he said as he ruffled Igneel's hair.

"Daddy, why you stay away so long?" Igneel asked, crossing his arms.

"We were waiting until Mommy had the babies," Natsu explained.

"Can we see the babies? Please, please, please, please!" Layla begged, jumping up and down in place excitedly.

"Sure c'mon," Natsu said as he stood up and led the children inside, gathering their bags as they climbed up the porch steps.

The three kids went bounding straight back to the bedroom.

"Mommy!"

"Sh!" Lucy held a finger to her mouth as she lay propped up on her elbow, Kyri and Luna still asleep next to her.

Nashi reached the bed first, face breaking out into a smile as she cautiously climbed up onto the bed. Layla was next, holding a hand to either side of her face and squeeing.

"AW! They're so cute!"

"Lemme see, lemme see!" Igneel fussed as he pushed past his two sisters and practically jumped onto the bed.

"Igneel, be careful," Lucy scolded.

"Why they so small?" Igneel asked, cocking his head to one side.

"All babies are small at first, " Lucy giggled. "Nashi, Layla, Igneel, these are your little sisters, Luna and Kyri."

"Both sisters!?" Igneel crossed his arms. "Aw, man!" He hung his head and pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. "I wanted a brother!"

"Yeah, I know," Natsu said, ruffling Igneel's hair. "But look at it this way, now you'll be the only one to have a room all to yourself. And you won't have to share any of your clothes."

"I don't care, I wanted a brother!" Igneel whined. "Why'd you have to make 'em both girls?"

Nashi let out an agitated sighed. "They don't get to choose what the babies are going to be, you noodle-head."

"But why not?"

"That's just not how it works," Nashi answered.

Igneel frowned and looked up at Natsu. "Can you make trade one out?"

"That's not how it works either!" Nashi shouted.

"Well, I like them!" Layla said crossing her arms and turning her nose up at Igneel. She then smiled brightly as she turned back to Lucy. "Can I hold 'em?"

"Me too?" Nashi asked.

Igneel just huffed and slipped out of the bedroom to pout on the porch. "This stinks!"

Lucy watched him go, concerned.

"I'll talk to him," Natsu said as he followed after their son.

"Can we hold them?" Layla asked again.

"Sure, c'mere," Lucy said as she sat up and patted her lap. As Layla crawled towards her mother Lucy scooped Kyri up and passed her to Nashi.

"Mind her head," she said as Nashi cradled Kyri close against her, smiling ear to ear.

"Which one is this?" Nashi asked.

"That one's Kyri."

Nashi smiled down at her little sister. "Hi, Kyri."

Kyri grunted in her sleep as she squirmed about to adjust in her sister's arms.

Lucy smiled at them as Layla crawled into her lap and she picked Luna up.

"And this one's Luna," she said as she set Luna in Layla's lap, adjusting her arms to cradle the baby in a safe and harmless manner.

Layla's eyes brightened as Luna snuggled close to her.

"She's so cute!"

"She is, isn't she?" Lucy agreed.

"Can I give her a kiss?" Layla asked.

"Of course you can," Lucy said.

Layla's smile widened even more as she kissed Luna's forehead.

Nashi smiled as she watched, still rocking Kyri. "I don't know what Igneel's problem is," she whispered to the baby in her arms. "I think you guys are great."

Kyri let out a grunt.

"Same," Nashi giggled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Igneel," Natsu called as he stepped onto the porch.

Igneel was seated upon the steps arms crossed.

"Hey, c'mon," Natsu said softly as he sat down next to his son. "It's not that bad."

"But how come I've got to be the only boy?" Igneel asked.

"I dunno, that's just how it panned out," Natsu answered.

"No fair!" Igneel pouted. "You sure you and Mommy can't just make another baby and make it a boy?"

"Don't you think we've got enough kids in the house with five of you?" Natsu asked with a nervous chuckle.

Igneel grumbled under his breath and went back to crossing his arms.

"Hey, c'mon, being the only boy isn't the end of the world. Like I said, you won't have to share as much as your sisters will. And you'll have plenty of experience with girls so it'll make it easier for you to get a girlfriend when you're older."

"ICK! Daddy, that's gross!" Igneel cringed.

Natsu chuckled and ruffled his hair. "I know you're disappointed but you'll get over it."

"No I won't!"

"Yeah, you will. And y'know, Luna and Kyri will need a good big brother to look out for them…"

"Why?" Igneel asked, now slightly interested.

"Well, they're still really little. And all the other kids are bigger than them. They need someone to make sure the rest of the kids don't get too rough with them."

"Eh, they smarter than that," Igneel shrugged, still looking glum.

"You might be surprised," Natsu said.

Igneel didn't say anything so Natsu continued.

"You already take good care of Nashi and Layla, so I know you'll be good to Luna and Kyri. Maybe that's why they both were girls. We don't need another boy because you're already such a good brother."

"Nashi doesn't need me to protect me. She's too cool," Igneel insisted.

"Even cool people need protecting sometimes."

"Uh-uh."

"Sure they do. And what about Layla?"

Igneel thought for a minute. "Well, Lorelle can be pretty mean to her so I guess I gotta protect her from that."

"See, what if Lorelle tries to be mean to the babies?"

"She's not that mean!" Igneel exclaimed. "Who's mean enough to pick on babies?"

"Again, you'd be surprised," Natsu sighed.

Igneel drew his knees to his chest, resting his chin upon them, a contemplative look on his face. Natsu smiled softly as he watched him. Something he'd told Igneel had struck home. Maybe it would be enough to fight through the disappointment. Natsu set his arm around Igneel's shoulders and held him close.

"And, hey, you're not the only boy. You've still got me to hang out with."

"Can we go do something without the girls, Daddy?" Igneel asked, hopeful.

"Sure, we can go fishing once we get home."

"Yay! When are we going home?"

"In nine days."

"Aw, man! That's so long!"

"It'll go fast," Natsu promised.

Igneel grumbled again, but leaned his head against his dad. Natsu wrapped his other arm around his son. "You're gonna be fine, Sparks."

"Eh."

"You will be."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wee! Wee! Wee!" Igneel called as he "flew" a stuffed yellow dragon over a set of wooden figurines in the floor of the living room. "KABOOM!" He knocked the wooden figures over, scattering them all over the place.

"I win again. And the bad guys...oh, where the big bad guy go?" Igneel crawled along, looking for one figurine in particular that had a giant hat on it. "Oh, there you are!" he said once he found it under the couch. "Come back her you stinker!"

"Mew. Mew."

Igneel picked his head up at the sound, bumping it on the coffee table. "Ouch!"

"Mew."

Igneel stood up, rubbing his head, walking into the bedroom. Kyri was awake, pumping her limbs in the air.

"Oh, it's you," Igneel said as a bright light burst through the window. Igneel ran over to it and peeked out.

"Oh, cool!" he cheered when he saw Nahi and their father practicing their fire magic behind the cabin. He began to run back to the front door so he could go outside and watch them when.

"Mew. Mew...WAH! WAH! WAH!"

Igneel froze in spot and turned around as Kyri kept crying, loudly.

"WAH! WAH!"

"Um…" Igneel shuffled in place. "Um...Mommy? Mommy? The babies are crying!" There was no answer.

"WAH! WAH! WAH!"

"Mew. Mew. Wah! Wah!" Luna joined in the crying as well.

"Uh…" Igneel scratched the back of his head as he tiptoed to the side of the bed and peaked over. Both babies were practically sobbing. Why were they sad? Did something bad happen?

"Hey, why you crying?" Igneel asked. The babies didn't answer, of course they didn't, they were babies.

Igneel hoisted himself onto the bed and crawled over to them.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked.

Kyri opened her eyes and looked at him, whimpering as she reached for him and kept crying. Igneel looked from side to side, what was he supposed to do?

"Wah! Wah!"

"Uh…" Igneel reached out and began to pat Kyri's head. "There, there."

Kyri blinked and rubbed clumsily at her face. Oh, right, she had tears on her face. Of course she did, she was crying. Igneel carefully began wiping the away with his finger.

"There, that better?" he asked.

Kyri grabbed onto his finger with both hands. Igneel blinked. Wow, she really was tiny! Kyri stuck his finger into her mouth and began sucking on it.

"Hey, stop," Igneel said, pulling his hand away. Kyri began crying again.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to make you said again," Igneel said, smoothing her hair. That seemed to quiet her down a bit. Luna was still crying, though.

Igneel wiped her tears away, the same as he'd done with Kyri, and began smoothing her hair. Luna also quieted down. Igneel actually smiled. They were really cute! And small! And kinda nice. Maybe having two more sisters wasn't going to be so bad. They seemed to like him, they stopped crying when he showed up. It wasn't really their fault they were girls. He shouldn't be mad at them. They seemed okay all things considered. And, yeah, he was their big brother. Someone had to take care of them. Might as well be him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lucy sighed as she rubbed her hair with a towel. Taking a hot bath was exactly what she needed. She stretched and took a deep breath before taking off her robe, putting on her pajamas, and walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She gasped at the sight awaiting her, clasping a hand to her chest as a smile played on her face.

The front door opened and Natsu walked in, covered in soot and ash and smelling like smoke, and equally dirty Nashi following behind him. Layla skipped along behind her big sister, a bouquet of wildflowers in her hands.

"Alright, you girls go-" Natsu began, but Lucy turned to him and held a finger to her lips.

"Sh!" she whispered before gesturing for him to come close.

Natsu's brow furrowed in curiosity as he walked to his wife's side and peeked into the bedroom where she was pointing. His heart ached at the sight before him.

Igneel laid in the bed between Kyri and Luna, one arm around each sister. Kyri was clutching onto one of his fingers. Luna hand both of her arms set on top of Igneel's hand. All three children were sound asleep.

"I guess he finally warmed up to having two little sisters," Natsu said, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah," Lucy said, leaning her head on Natsu's shoulder. He set an arm around his shoulder.

Nashi and Layla ran up behind their parents and peaked into the room, smiling.

"I guess Igneel's not as big of a stinker as we thought he was," Layla said.

"Nah, he still stinks," Nashi shook her head, making her parents laugh.

"Yeah, well, at least he's turning out to be a good big brother after all," Lucy said.

"Told ya he would be," Natsu nodded, smiling at his boy. Luna and Kyri had nothing to worry about as long as Igneel was there.


	46. You're Not Alone

You're not Alone:

"Mom, are you fixing supper or do you want me to?" Benedict asked as he poked his head into his mother's bedroom.

She didn't answer, she was busily flipping through a hug stack of paper on her bed that had just steadily grown over the past month or so. Benedict sighed as Reina tugged at her hair, chewing on a pencil as she read over a file.

"Okay, I'm on it," he said as he slipped into the hall of their small apartment. He stepped over Vera and Portia coloring pictures in the living room floor as he made his way to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets. He sighed. There wasn't much to work with. A bag of white beans, some spaghetti noodles, and a can of ham. Benedict set the ingredients on the cabinet and then opened the fridge. There were some carrots in there...and that was about it. That and some left over condiment packets from various take outs.

Benedict took it all out and set it all out on the cabinet.

"Hm...noodles, ham, beans, and carrots…" Benedict scratched the back of his head. "Well...guess it's ham and veggie noodle soup. Yay," he grumbled sarcastically. That didn't sound good. Benedict set a pot of water on the stove and turned it down. Though this meal didn't sound yummy, it was all they had. They'd have to grocery shopping soon. Using the ingredients he'd found and some salt, pepper, and hot sauce packets he fixed the soup up and set the table for him and his sisters. The soup wasn't that bad, actually.

After they'd eaten he fixed a bowl and brought it into Reina's bedroom.

"Supper, Mom," he said setting it on the nightstand.

"Mm-hmm," Reina nodded, scribbling something on a notepad, biting her lip.

"We're all out of food now."

"Okay."

"We'll need to go grocery shopping tomorrow."

"Mm-hmm."

Reina never looked up from her notes, her brow furrowed. Benedict sighed as he went back into the living room.

"Benny, look at mah dwawing!" Vera called as she held up her picture.

"That's great, Vera," Benedict smiled as he patted her hair. "Time to get ready for bed."

"But I don't wanna!" Vera whined.

"C'mon, Vera, let's not argue with big brother," Portia said as she took Vera into the bathroom and helped her brush her teeth. Vera was young enough that she didn't remember their time with their father, and Benedict was grateful. He just wished the same could have been said for Portia. He ran a hand over the scars on his neck as he waited for his sisters to finished in the bathroom so he brush their hair, braid it, and tuck them into bed.

He then washed himself up and went back into the master bedroom to check on his mothers. She'd fallen asleep sitting up, her meal not even touched.

Benedict let out yet another sigh. Something was wrong. He'd seen his mother get like this before, though this was worse than normal. Then only time she'd been this bad was right before they left Phoenix Grave for good.

Benedict stared at her for a while longer. He knew he shouldn't pry into his mother's private affairs but he needed to know what was going on. He picked up a stack of papers and began to read through them.

"Did you really think you could hide from me?" was scrawled across a dirty sheet of paper. Benedict gasped. This was his father's handwriting.

"I will always find you, Reina, and the kids. You are mine, after all. Sooner or later I'll get you back. You can't stay away from me."

Benedict flipped through the stack in his hand. These were all letters from his father. How long had his mother been getting these!?

He set the stack down and looked through another. They were all pamphlets on restraining orders and protection spells and charms.

Of course. It was always his dad that got his mom like this. She was trying to find a way to protect them in case he broke out of jail. That's why she'd shut herself up in her room these past few weeks. Benedict cursed himself for not realizing it sooner!

He stared at Reina. She had bags under her eyes, her hair was a mess, her face was puffy, she looked like she'd been crying. It had been two years since they'd left Phoenix grave, a year since they'd moved to Magnolia and joined Fairy Tail, but his mom wasn't any better. She was scared. Frantically trying to protect them from Mace, Meyers, their other supporters in Phoenix Grave.

It looked like she might have been improving for a little while, then she found out Mace had been cheating on her with Elena a few months ago. She'd been crushed, though Benedict didn't understand why. Why should she care about that old creep anymore?

Benedict noticed another set of papers clutched in her hand. He stared at it. He really shouldn't pry anymore. Besides, she'd wake up for sure if he took something right out of her hand. Still, he found himself reaching for it and gently tugging it from her grip.

It was the rent and utilities bill for this month. Benedict's eyes bulged at the price. Was everything really that expensive!?

He tiptoed into Reina's closet and pumped in the code to the safe, just going off a hung. His heart sank. They didn't even have enough jewel to pay half of it! He took one of his mom's notepads and pens and scribbled everything down. Even if they gave all the jewel they had they'd still be short by 6,000!

The notepad fell from Benedict's hand. They were going to be homeless all over again! And they didn't have any food! And-

Well, there was still that bowl of soup his mom didn't eat. Benedict glanced at it. That would be enough for Portia and Vera to share for breakfast, but what after that? Benedict looked back at his equations. Well, there was really only one thing to do.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Why we gotta eat this stinky stuff again?" Portia pouted, crossing her arms at the breakfast table the next morning.

"Because it's all we have, now hurry up. We've gotta go to the Guild Hall," Benedict answered, pulling out the girls coats that were getting a bit too small for them. It was only early fall, but it was proving to be a cold year as it was already getting chilly.

"You no eat, Benny?" Vera asked.

"I'm not hungry." It was a lie. His stomach was gnawing, but they only had that one bowl left and it was just barely enough to feed the two girls. He'd just have to go without for now. Before long the girls finished up the soup. Benedict checked on his mother one last time, she was still sound asleep. It was probably for the best. He put the girls coats on and the reached for his own. He couldn't even get it over his shoulders.

"Ugh," he grumbled. Why'd he have to hit a growth spurt NOW of all times. Oh well, looked like he'd be cold too. Taking each sister by the hand they left the apartment and headed towards the guild hall.

"Portia!" Bianca called, waving to her friend from where she was seated at a table with her family. The rest of the Fullbusters also turned and waved.

"Hey, been a while since we've seen you guys around, how have you been?" Gray asked.

"Okay, I guess," Benedict shrugged as he walked up to the table with his sisters. This was a good way to leave them with someone he'd keep an eye on them without raising too much suspicion.

"Where is your mother?" Juvia asked, looking about.

"She, erm," Benedict rubbed at the back of his head. He hadn't expect anyone to ask about his mom. "She isn't feeling good. So I decided to bring the girls here so she could sleep."

"Well, that was sweet," Juvia smiled.

"Does she know you're here?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, of course," Benedict answered a bit too quickly. Gray suspiciously narrowed his eyes at Benedict, causing him to swallow.

"I...erm...will be right back. I gotta...go to the bathroom," Benedict said before slipping off. It wasn't his best cover story, but he hadn't expected Gray to start suspecting something. Man, that guy was good!

To cover his tail Benedict did actually slip into the restroom, but then snuck back out after a few moments. Fortunately both Gray and Juvia were wrapped up in some story Portia was telling them so he was able to tiptoed to the job board relatively unnoticed. There, right smack in the middle, was a job offering a reward for 6,150 jewel. That would be enough to pay the rent, utilities, and buy a few groceries! And it was just outside of town! He'd have to use a little bit of the small amount of jewel they had left to buy a train ticket, but it would be worth it for this paycheck. He grabbed it and then slipped out the front door of the Guild Hall before anyone noticed.

Or so he thought.

He had just reached the end of the street the guild hall was located on when he was startled by a:

"Whatcha doin'?"

"AH!" Benedict jumped and whirled around to find Farrah standing behind him, an eyebrow arched, and a smug smile on her face.

"Nothing," Benedict quickly said, turning back around, hands shoved in his pocket.

"You just swiped a job, didn't ya?" Farrah crossed her arms, smile widening.

"No."

"So what's this?" Farrah held up the job flyer.

Benedict blinked then looked down at his hands to find them empty.

"How did you get that?" he asked as he snatched it back.

"Why do you have it?"

"What's it to you?" Benedict asked. "Any member of a legal guild can take on any normal job they want, so I ain't doing anything wrong."

"Sure," Farrah shrugged. "Those are the rules for all guilds overall. But each guild has their own protocol for taking jobs and your supposed to clear the job your taking with my mom before you take it."

"That's just protocol," Benedict said, shoving his hand in his pocket and stomping off. "It's not like I'll get kicked out of the guild or anything."

"No, but you're still probably gonna get in trouble," Farrah answered in a sing-song voice.

"Over a normal job?" Benedict arched an eyebrow.

"Did you even read the description?" Farrah crossed her arms.

Benedict pulled the flyer back out.

"It came from a farm just outside of town that's either haunted or cursed. They want a wizard to come take care of whatever's causing trouble. Doesn't really sound like something a Sound Magic Wizard would be much help with."

"Shows what you know," Benedict stuffed the flyer back into his pocket and turned to walk off again.

"Besides, it might be dangerous!" Farrah called after him.

"I don't care," Benedict yelled over his shoulder. He really didn't. It didn't matter if this job was dangerous or not because they needed the money. How he was going to complete the job...that part he hadn't figured out yet.

Farrah frowned as she watched him go. Something was wrong.

"Well, if you're so gung-ho about going I guess I ought to come along and make sure you don't kill yourself," she said skipping to his side.

"Wha-No, no!" Benedict protested. If Farrah helped him on the job he'd have to split the money with her and he needed all of it!

"Why not? You might need the help?"

"No I don't, now go away."

"Nope."

"Go away."

"Nope."

"Leave me alone!"

"Nope-ity-nope-nope!"

"You're not coming!"

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yup."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No. Now stop following me!"

"Nope."

"Grrrrr!"

"You are being followed!"

Benedict face palmed. "If you wanna go on a job so bad go get your own."

"What if I like the one you've already got in your hand?" Farrah asked.

"If so why didn't you just take it?" Benedict asked.

"Pfft!" Farrah scoffed. "You think my parents would let me go on a job outside of Magnolia? Especially one like that? Mama would never clear it for me. And if I tried to take it without clearance like you have I'd be a dead girl walking. But if I catch you sneaking off and then followed to make sure you stayed safe. Well…"

Farrah placed both hands on either side of her face, giving the most innocent, puppy-eyed look she could manage. "Can't blame me for being concerned for a guild mate, can they?"

"So you're just using me as a scapegoat to go, is that it?" Benedict crossed his arms.

"No, of course not!" Farrah waved him off, then gave him an evil grin. "I'm using you as a safety net if we fail. See, if we complete the mission then, hey, we completed. My folks can't get onto me for a job well done. But if we fail, well, I'm gonna need to give them a good reason for going in the first place."

"And this is why you're not coming," Benedict said flatly, a scowl on his face.

"Well, alright then," Farrah sighed dramatically as she turned around. "I guess I've got no choice but to go back and tell Papa what you're doing. Sure he won't be happy about skipping lunch to come track you down before you-"

Benedict cringed. Master Laxus was a very big, very strong, and very intimidating man. He would hate to see him angry, much less be on the other end of it.

"No, don't!" Benedict grabbed Farrah's arm, grumbling. "Alright, alright, you can come, okay? Just don't tell your dad what I'm doing."

Farrah smiled sweetly at him. "Nice to know you're not a total idiot," she said as she patted his cheek and skipped ahead of him.

"I hate you."

"Aw! No, you don't!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ugh!" Farrah grumbled as she held her stomach and laid in a motion-sick heap on the floor in front of hers and Benedicts train seats.

"You could have just stayed behind," Benedict reminded her, hoping she'd call it quits and head back to Magnolia after this. He had no such luck.

"You could just keep your fat mouth shut," Farrah replied as she continued to grumble in the floor.

Benedict rolled his eyes as he continued figuring up everything on his notepad.

If he and Farrah split the money he'd still have enough to pay rent, but nothing more. That meant he'd either have to sneak another job or they'd have to go without food, water, and power for the next month.

He sighed as he put everything away. It was probably going to be late afternoon by the time they got back, if not already getting dark. Going on another job right after that was going to suck! If only this loud-mouthed busy-body hadn't of showed up.

The Train stopped in a station just outside of town and Benedict and Farrah stumbled out.

"Finally," Farrah cheered as she fell to her knees on the station's platform. "Solid ground!"

"'I'm gonna help you fight ghosts and curses,'" Benedict said in a ocking voice. "Can't even handle a train!"

"HEY!" Farrah shouted. "When you have the power of a dragon come talk to me!"

"I thought you only got as strong as a dragon when you went into dragon force which you only, oh that's right, you've never accessed dragon force have you?" Benedict questioned, arching an eyebrow with a sly grin on his face.

Farrah glowered at him. "I cast Fairy Law once your argument is invalid!"

"Just once?"

"Oh yeah, let's see you cast it! C'mon!" Farrah asked as she jumped to her feet, a lightning bolt cackling in her right hand.

"Are you asking me to cast a spell or are you challenging me to a fight?" Benedict asked, looking less than interested.

"Both!"

"Well, sorry to disappoint but I've got a job to go on," he turned and began to walk off, leaving Farrah dumbfounded.

"Hey, you can't just walk off like that!" she shouted.

"Can and am."

"That's not how fights work!"

"Well, yes, I'm not fighting you so you are correct. This is not how fights work because there is no fight happening right now," Benedict said as he continued walking away, looking at the flyer to try and find the address.

He felt a sharp jolt in the back of his skull and fell face forward in the dirt road. Farrah raced over to him and rolled him onto his back, putting her foot in his chest.

"Rule Number One, never turn your back on an opponent!"

"Get off me!" Benedict said, grabbing her leg and twisting his body so that she tripped. At least that was the idea. Instead she back flipped back onto her feet and turned to face him just as he pulled himself to his feet. He put his fists up to fight, then noticed something.

"WHERE'S THE FLYER!?"

"Huh?" Farrah looked to either side of her.

"The flyer! You lost it!" Benedict tugged at his hair. "How am I going to be able to go the job without it!? I don't even know where this place is!"

"Hey, we'll f-" Farrah began, but Benedict cut her off.

"This is your fault! I told you not to come!"

"Hey, don't blame me fo-"

"You don't even need this job!" Benedict thundered. Literally. He'd activated his magic and was all but blew Farrah away. She held her arms up and ducked her head down to keep herself from flying.

"I did!" Benedict continued. "If I don't complete this job we don't eat and we don't have an apartment anymore!"

Farrah gasped, despite having to fight to keep her feet on the ground, eyes popping open and staring in shock at Benedict.

"I can't afford to split the bill with you but you insist on coming and then you lose the freakin' flyer!"

Benedict turned away from Farrah, body shaking as he began looking through the brush along the roadside for the flyer.

"I'm…" Farrah whispered. "I'm sorry...I didn't know tha-"

"Just go away, will you?" Benedict snapped. "You've already done enough! I've gotta worry about taking care of my family, and my dad threatening us and talking about breaking out to find us, and just completing this stupid job, I don't need to worry about you!"

Farrah winced as Benedict glowered at her before hunting for the flyer some more. She had known something was wrong. The Orlando family hadn't been seen in days, maybe even weeks, then the kids showed up with no Reina and Benedict stole a job. It was obvious there was something going on, but she didn't think it was this bad. No food? About to be homeless?

"Benedict, I-"

"JUST GO AWAY!"

This time Benedict did manage to blow Farrah onto her back. Farrah gasped as she hit the ground. It didn't hurt, but the fact Benedict was acting out like this was a sign of how bad things really were for him. She stood to her feet, brushed herself off, and walked away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Benedict sighed as he pushed the Fairy Tail guild hall open. All that trouble first finding the job, getting harrassed by Farrah, losing the flyer, having the find the flyer, and the whole "haunting or curses" turned out to be nothing more than a colony of rats!

"What a day…" he grumbled as he made his way to the front desk to cash in the flyer. As he stumbled through he noticed Portia and Vera seated at a table, both with steaming plates piled full of food in front of them. Benedict gasped as he ran to them.

"What are you two doing?" he snapped.

Both girls jumped.

"Benny!" Vera smiled.

"We were hungry," Portia answered.

"But we can't afford t-"

"It's on the house," a soft voice called from behind him.

Benedict turned to find…

"Ms. Mirajane! Um, hi, I-" Benedict stuttered.

Mirajane reached towards him. He flinched, getting ready for a scolding and possibly even a beating. Instead, though, Mirajane pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Um, Ms. Miraj-"

"You can tell us when you're struggling," Mirajane said. "If you are having a hard time with anything: apartment payments, food, or even if you're just sad come to us. We're your family now. Whatever you need we'll help you."

Benedict blinked. Was this actually happening?

"Alright, here we go," another voice called.

Benedict looked up as Mirajane let him go. Laxus was walking towards them, two huge bags in his arms.

"I got enough groceries to last you guys for a little while, so don't stress," Laxus said as he set the bags on the table, a potato and an apple rolled out. Two loaves of bread stuck out of the top of one. Benedict could see a carton of milk in the other.

"Here," came a soft voice from behind him. Benedict turned to find Farrah standing there, a downcast look on her face, and a long, blue coat in her arms.

"Far-"

"I noticed you weren't wearing a coat so I got you one. I had to guess your size, though," she said as she held the coat out to him.

Benedict just stared at it. She got him a coat?

"What's wrong? Do you not like the color? I can take it-"

"No, it's not that," Benedict said as he began rocking back and forth on his heels. "I, erm, I can't take all of this. I mean, it's too much. I didn't really earn it, I just took a job behind your backs an-"

"It's okay, Benedict," Mirajane said as she set a hand on his shoulder. "As I already said we're family. We're here to take care of you."

Benedict hung his head, clearing his throat as he tried to fight against the tear threatening to fall from his eyes, as he took the coat from Farrah and tried it on. It was a perfect fit.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You kids sit tight, I'm going to talk to your mother," Laxus said as he walked out of the guild hall.

"I'll get you a plate too," Mirajane told Benedict as she raced back to the kitchen. Benedict just stood there, running his hands over the sleeves. He glanced up at Farrah as she sat there, hugging herself.

"I'm sorry," both Farrah and Benedict said at the same time. They blinked at each other, turning away and saying:

"It's okay," once again, at the same time.

They turned and looked at each other again.

"I just wanted-" Farrah began.

"I know. I shouldn't have-" Benedict muttered.

"It's okay," Farrah said.

"I...I actually wouldn't mind you going on a job or two with me," Benedict said, head still hung, blushing slightly.

Farrah smiled. "I'll hold you to that," she said, punching him lightly in the shoulder as she skipped off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Reina!"

Reina jumped as she read through another pamphlet on a protective shield charm casting.

Laxus all but knocked her bedroom door down, causing her to squeak in fear.

"M-Master?"

"Hand 'em over," Laxus said, holding his hand out.

"I-what?"

"Mace's letters. Hand them over," Laxus said.

Reina gasped. "How did you-"

"Benedict told Farrah."

"How did he-"

"I don't know but hand them over," Laxus said in a firm voice that made Reina tremble. She dug them out of the pile of documents on her bed and handed them to Laxus.

Laxus nodded as he tucked them into his coat pocket. "You don't worry about him or Phoenix Grave anymore. I'm the Master of Fairy Tail and you are a member. So if anyone threatens you they have to deal with me. You don't worry about him anymore. I want you worried about this…"

Laxus handed Reina a pamphlet and a folded stack of paper.

"Counselling?" Reina asked as she read the pamphlet.

"Did you even notice that there wasn't any food in this apartment? Or that you didn't have the jewel to pay your rent?" Laxus asked.

Reina's eyes widened. "I-"

"You've still got some issues from what Mace did to you and you need to get a handle on them. So go to counselling. We'll take care of everything else."

Reina just blinked. "How did-"

"Benedict. He swiped a job today to pay the rent and buy some groceries. Farrah caught him and somehow pried everything out of him."

Tears began running down Reina's face and she broke down crying. "I'm a horrible mother, aren't I?"

Laxus sighed. "This definitely ain't one of your brightest moments, but you're not horrible. You definitely need some help, though. No shame in that."

Reina shook her head. "I used to be an S Class wizard, now look at me. What am I?"

"Traumatized. Broken. Someone who needs some healing," Laxus said. "Lucy thing, though, you've got a great boy looking out for you and your daughters. You've also got the rest of us in Fairy Tail."

Reina just sniffled as she continued crying. Laxus set a hand on her shoulder.

"You've been strong long enough. Take some time and take care of yourself."

Reina tried to take a deep breath between sobs.

"You're not alone anymore," Laxus assured her as he turned to walk out. "Call on us when you need help. And go to counselling!"

He closed the apartment door and then looked at the letters. "Now to deal with you…"

AN: Hope you liked it this! Hope it wasn't to dull as there wasn't a lot of action or fluff this time around. (I originally was going to have Farrah and Benedict actuall fight but...given where they both are now in their powers and abilities...yeah, Farrah would wipe the floor with Benedict!)


	47. Hot Mess Queens

Hot Mess Queens:

Laxus grumbled to himself the whole way back to the guild hall. He meant what he'd said, he'd deal with Mace and Phoenix Grave, but this was the last thing he needed. The Harvest Festival was coming up, which mean the Magnolia Parade was coming up, and the Ms. Fairy Tail Pageant (and Farrah was finally old enough to join, which meant of course she had, and he was NOT ready for it), and now Ms. Mini Fairy Tail (a venture Evergreen had been trying to twist his arm into since Lorelle was born, and she'd finally worn him down.)

As he marched along the sidewalk he reached into his pocket and pulled out his communication lacrima, dialing up Warrod.

"Why, hello young man, how can I help you?" Warrod asked.

"Yeah, how come a prison bird is sending threatening messages to one of my guild members?" Laxus asked.

"Um…" Warrod murmured.

"Mace Orlando, he got locked up about 3 years ago for domestic violence, money laundering, and sexual harassment," Laxus explained. "He's been sending abusive letters to one of our girls. So tell me what the deal is."

"Give me a moment," Warrod said. Laxus kicked at a pebble as he kept walking along. "Yes, here, says Mace has been allowed monthly job days based upon good behavior."

"Good behavior?" Laxus scoffed.

"Yes. Apparently he hasn't caused a lot of trouble in jail. Because of that he's allowed to take one job a month with any guild willing to work with him to help pay his fines."

"Lemme guess, Phoenix Grave," Laxus said.

"Yes," Warrod answered.

"And when is his next job?"

"According to these records he left to go to Phoenix Grave today."

"Perfect. Thanks old timer."

"Wait. What are you going to d-"

Laxus hung up, put his lacrima back in his pocket, and kept walking. As he drew near the Guild Hall he could hear a chorus of "AW!" Arching an eyebrow he pushed the door open.

The Dragneels were back. Lucy and Natsu had barely even made it in the door before they had been swarmed by aunts, uncles, and cousins eager to meet the newcomers. The older three children were still hanging about their parents, smiling at everyone fighting to get a glimpse at their new little sisters.

"Salamander," Gajeel said as he approached the fire wizard, arms crossed.

"What, metal-brain?" Natsu asked, eyebrow arched, a tiny baby girl with peach colored hair in his arms.

"You know you're gonna have to hand her over," Gajeel answered, holding his arms out.

"You drop her I'll kill you," Natsu said half-jokingly as he passed his new daughter over.

"I'm a dad too, ya know," Gajeel grumbled, before turning to the baby, face cracking into a smile. "Aw, little at this wittle missy. Aren't you a cutie! What's her name?"

"Kyri," Natsu answered, smiling.

"Well, hiya Miss Kyri!"

Kyri just let out a small coo, cocking her head to one side.

"I want to hold one! I want to hole one!" Juvia shouted as she all but plowed her way to Lucy's side, arms open for the black-headed baby she was carrying. "Gimmee!"

Lucy gigled. "Alright, here you go. Luna, meet your Aunt Juvia."

"Oh, she's so precious!" Juvia beamed as she held Luna to her shoulder. "Oh, makes me miss the days when mine were this small."

"Don't get any ideas, babe," Gray said in a warning voice as he walked to his wife's side, bending down to get a better look at Luna. "Aw," he crooned, running a hand over her head.

Somewhere in one of the crevices of the guild hall a fight broke out. Luna jumped at the noise, and then began to whimper.

"Oh, it's alright," Juvia said, patting her back, but she burst out crying.

"C'mere," Lucy sighed, taking Luna back. "Sorry, guys. She gets scared easy."

"Oh, it's okay," Juvia assured Lucy as Max and Vijeeter came tumbling by, wrestling with one another over…

...actually no one was sure what they were fighting over.

Luna's cries only turned to screams.

"Sh, she, sh," Lucy tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, I don't blame you honey," Gray said, patting Luna's back. "Those two can be a bit scary. In an odd...confusing...sometimes disturbing way…"

"Luna," Igneel called as he walked to his mother's side, tugging on Lucy's skirt. "What's wrong with Luna?"

"She's just nervous because she's not used to all the noise," Lucy explained.

"Hey, Luna, Luna, look," Igneel said, holding his hand up. "Celestial Dragon Star Shimmer."

A burst of yellow, sparkling lights appeared all around Lucy and Luna. Luna stopped crying and looked about. Cooing as she reached with her tiny hands towards the lights. Lucy smiled and knelt down to Igneel's level. He grinned as he held a shining, star-like ball of magic in his hands for his little sister to see.

"Layla!" Bianca called as she pushed through the crowd to greet her friend.

"Bianca!" Layla called, running to hug the older girl.

"Come see what's new!" Bianca said, taking Layla's hand and dragging her to one of the back walls of the Guild Hall. Nashi decided to follow along, curious as to what the big deal was.

"Ms. Mini Fairy Tail?" Layla asked when she saw the flyer.

"Yup. Now us kids have our own beauty pageant!" Bianca said.

"Cool!" Layla beamed. "Are you going to be in it?"

"Yup!" Bianca said with a nod of her head.

"Us, too!"

Layla turned and smiled at the sight behind her. "Eva! Minette!"

The two Fernandez girls beamed as they higged their friends. Minette's hair was tied up in a high, messy ponytail, while Eva's was parted down the middle and woven into two braids. "Good to have you back, Layla," Eva grinned.

"You gonna be in the beauty pageant too?" Minette asked.

"Sure," Layla nodded, before turning to Nashi who was still hanging about. "What about you, Nashi?"

"Nah," Nashi said. "Not really my thing."

"So what is your thing?" Eva asked.

Nashi shrugged. "I dunno."

"Hey, Nashi!" a loud voice called.

"Persephone, hi!" Nashi waved.

"You need to come quick!" Persephone called. "Koree and Cato are about to have a hot sauce drinking competition."

"Sweet!" Nashi cheered as she ran off after Persephone.

"Why is my big sister such a weirdo?" Layla grumbled.

"Hey, Portia, you gonna be in it?" Minette called as Portia approached Layla to give her friend a hug.

"Oh, I don't know," Portia said. "I don't really have anything to wear…"

"You can borrow some of my stuff," Bianca offered. "You and I are about the same size, aren't we?"

"Really?" Portia gasped. "But your clothes are so pretty! Are you sure it would be okay?"

"Sure," Bianca nodded.

"We're all gonna look like princesses!" Layla cheered.

"Even me?" Portia asked.

"Pfft! Win a beauty pageant with borrowed clothes?" a mocking voice called.

"Oh, great," Bianca grumbled. "And here comes the evil queen!"

Lorelle walked straight out of the wall, turning her body back to normal once she'd exited. "I was expecting that you ruffians would try to join, so in anticipation I decided to wait here for your arrival."

"Ruffians? Anticipation? Arrival? Careful Lorelle, it can be dangerous using your entire vocabulary in one sentence," Bianca scoffed.

"Heh-heh! Good one Bi!" Minette chuckled as she high-fived Bianca.

"Silence you!" Lorelle shouted pointing at both Bianca and Minette.

"Eh, no," Bianca replied as Minette stuck her tongue out at Lorelle.

"Minette, play nice!" Erza's voice rang out from across the guild hall.

"She can't even see me how does she do that!" Minette shouted.

"Haven't you learned?" Eva asked. "Mommy knows everything!"

Lorelle sighed as she pulled out a fan and began fluttering it in front of her. "It doesn't really matter, anyways, because none of you are going to win."

Lorelle snapped the fan and then began pointing at each of her foes, staring with Portia.

"You're so poor you can't even buy a dress. Who ever heard of a beauty queen winning in a borrowed dress!"

Portia awkwardly hugged herself as Lorelle then turned on Bianca. "You're nothing but a twig with two mops attached to the top for hair."

"As opposed to what? You? A piece of plywood in designer garbage with a hole in the knee?" Bianca asked.

Lorelle arched an eyebrow, then looked down to find that there was indeed a hole in her tights. She gasped, and slapped a hand over it to cover it up, but everyone had already seen and began snickering behind their hands.

"And you two!" Lorelle turned to Minette and Eva. "I mean, do I even need to say anything. You've both got giant birthmarks right on your faces!"

Lorelle narrowed her eyes at Minette. "I mean, at least your's is on your forehead. You can at least cover it up with your bangs, but you?" She pointed her fan in Eva's face.

"Your's is right on your cheek. No hiding that! How are you going to win with a red tweezer or knife on your face?"

"Y'know, that reminds me," Bianca began to muse. "I was thinking last night that maybe some tweezers could help you with that unibrow, Lorelle. But then I decided you'd need a knife to trim to forest."

"Are you sure your magic is angelic!?" Lorelle snapped as she whirled around to face Bianca. "Because you're acting more like a-a-a savage!"

"Thanks for noticing!" Bianca said in a cherry voice, with a too-sweet look on her face. "You're too kind!"

All the other girls began to snicker, except for Eva who ran a hand over the mark under her eye. Sensing that she'd hit a nerve, Lorelle burned and turned back to Eva.

"Even without that mark you'd still have no chance. I mean, look at your hair," She grabbed on of Eva's braids. "Braids are so last year! And your teeth are crooked!" She added grabbing Eva's chin and turning it towards her. "Not to mention all those ugly freckles on your nose! Plus, you haven't even found your magic yet, have you? Pretty embarrassing if you ask me! Even that shrimp of a little brother of yours is training to be a dragon slayer with Uncle Natsu, what have you got? Just an ugly face, huh?"

"That's enough, Lorelle!" Layla shouted, stepping between the two girls.

"Ugh! And don't even get me started on you!" Lorelle exclaimed, bopping Layla on the nose with her fan. "You've got freckles everywhere! Gross! And you're so tanned you look like leather! Not to mention that bird's nest you've got on your he-"

"Iiiggnnneeeeeelll KICK!"

Whack!

Before Lorelle even had time to activate her magic Igneel came flying seemingly out of nowhere and kicked her straight in the gut and onto her back. Lorelle bounced once before toppling onto her back. Igneel put his foot on her chest and leaned over into her face.

"HOW MANY TIMES I GOTTA TELL YOU NOT TO TALK LIKE THAT TO MY SISTERS!?"

"Igneel, stop it!" Layla said, pulling her brother off Lorelle.

"Ugh!" Lorelle grumbled as she stood up and stomped her foot. "Hmph! You're all nothing but a bunch of buffoons! Like I said, you won't win, because you're all just a bunch of hot messes! In Fact you're the queens of the hot mess!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Bianca said.

"Because it is!"

"Says who?"

"Me!"

"You and what army?"

"ERGH! You know what, go ahead, sign up for the pageant, make my day!" And with that she stormed off.

"Yeah, well be sure to bring extra make-up!" Bianca called. "Some for your face and some to eat."

"Eat?" Lorelle stopped and turned around to give Bianca an odd stare.

"Yeah, then maybe you'd at least look pretty on the inside. But I dunno. If the outside's anything to go off of there's no helping you."

"EEEEERRRGGGGHHHH!" Lorelle stamped her foot and then stormed off.

"So...what exactly happened?" Igneel asked.

"We are the hot mess queens and we are proud," Bianca answered.

"We are?" Portia arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, we are," Bianca nodded.

"So, is that, like, our team name?" Minette asked.

"Is it?" Bianca arched an eyebrow. "Sounds kinda silly."

"I mean, why not?" Layla asked. "Our older brothers and sisters are 'The Birthday Gang,' and that's a pretty silly name. Why not call ourselves the Hot Mess Queens?"

Bianca thought for a while. "Eh, why not," she finally shrugged.

"Well, count me out!" Igneel said, raising his hands. "I ain't being on a team with 'Queens' in the name! Only thing worse would be if it was 'Princess!'"

"Nobody asked you, Igneel!" Minette shouted after him, then turned back to the girls. "So, great! Now me, Eva, Bianca, Portia, and Layla are on a team, huh?"

"Yup," Bianca nodded, setting her hands behind her head. "The boys are on their own."

"Not unless we get them to be on a team with each other," Portia suggested.

"Igneel and Meeko on the same team?" Bianca arched an eyebrow. "Don't make me laugh!"

"Well, maybe Von can keep them in order," Minette suggested, before frowning and turning to Eva, who still had her head downcast. "Hey, Eva, where'd we leave Von?"

"Guys!" a small voice called from above the girls. They all looked up to find Von…

...on a chandelier.

"Why'd you leave me!?" Von questioned in a teary voice.

"Oh….right, we were using the chandeliers as a swing before we saw Layla," Minette said sheepishly.

"WHY THE HECK WERE YOU THREE DOING THAT!?" Bianca thundered.

"I dunno. Looked fun," Minette shrugged.

"Guys, help!" Von called again.

"Coming," Minette said as she raced off to help her brother, just as, from across the Guild Hall, came two voice crying out in pain.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"AUGH!" Cato shouted as he clutched at his neck. "Oh, it burns, it burns! The heat burns!"

"Well, yeah, that's what heat does," Persephone said plainly as she watched Cato and Koree roll about in the floor in agony, Nashi and Storm busting a gut as they watched on.

"Oh, the pain! The pain!" Koree cried as she pulled herself up and grabbed a bottle of hot sauce. "I'm still going to win, though."

"No you're...ack...no you're not," Cato said also taking up his bottle.

"Oh, man, you guys are nuts!" Storm laughed, shaking his head as Cato and Koree stared at each other, teeth gritted. They then, at the same time, took a swig from their bottles and then collapsed back onto the floor in utter misery.

"Oh pain! Oh agony-nee-hee-hee!" Koree cried.

"My stomach is no longer there," Cato lamented. "It is a pile of ash and soot burning inside my tummy."

"Ash and soot don't burn, dummy," Persephone scoffed as Nashi and Storm held their stomachs and laughed behind her. "That's what's left after the burning."

"Oh, shut up, Persephone!" Cato snapped, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Roman!" Koree screamed as she crawled to where Roman was seated in a chair in the corner next to the Birthday Gang's table, nose buried in a comic book. Koree pulled herself up on the chair legs, grabbed Roman's shoulder and began to shake him.

"Why did you let me do this, Roman!?" Koree shouted.

"I told you not to," Roman said nonchalantly, never taking his eyes off his reading, completely unfazed by the angry and pained dragon slayer violently shaking him.

"Promise to never let me do anything like this again!" Koree begged.

"I will make no such promise," Roman answered as he turned the page.

"Storm!" Koree said as she released him and began crawling to Storm.

"Nope!" Storm said. "I told you both that if you did this I wasn't going to use Cleanse on you."

"Storm, please!" Koree begged.

"Does this mean I win?" Cato wheezed.

"No!" Koree shuffled back to the table and picked up her bottle. Cato picked up his as well.

"Don't do it! Don't do it!" Storm warned.

"They're gonna do it," Nashi grinned.

"Don't do it!"

Cato and Koree both took a swig, then collapsed back in the floor in a coughing a sputtering mess.

"You idiots!" Storm guffawed.

"Oh, look at 'em!" Nashi laughed. "They're dying! You wimps!"

"Oh yeah, let's see you try it!" Koree shouted.

"Fine," Nashi shrugged, grabbing a bottle and chugging it down. "Done."

"Wha-HOW COME IT DOESN'T BURN YOU!?" Koree screamed.

"Seriously?" Roman asked, finally looking up from his comic. All of the Birthday Gang members stared at Koree, wearing a 'you've got to be kidding' look on their face. Koree just stared back in confusion for about ten seconds, then she gasped.

"Oh, right! Fire wizard..."

"So not fair!" Cato lamented.

"I think you need to stop. All that spice is going to your brain, sis," Persephone said.

"No, I'm winning this!" Koree insisted, taking her bottle back from Nashi.

Cato groaned, but grabbed his bottle as well.

Storm chuckled. "Look at Roman! He's so done!"

Everyone turned to glance at the purple headed boy who just shook his head and clicked his tongue as he went back to reading. "Tsk. Tsk."

"Roman is not amused," Persephone concluded.

"No, he is not," Roman confirmed without looking up from his comic, that was, until Erza approached him.

"Roman?" she asked.

Roman put his comic away and stood up. "Yes, Mommy?"

"Laxus has called me, Natsu, Gray, and Mirajane to assist him in some...negotiations with another guild," Erza explained. "I know there's plenty of adults around but try to keep an eye on your siblings. You know how...rambunctious they can be."

"Yes, ma'am," Roman nodded.

"Hey, Aunt Erza, think you can hold your hot sauce better than these two?" Nashi asked, pointing to Cato and Koree laid in sobbing and pained heaps in the floor. Erza arched an eyebrow at the sight.

"I have several questions…"

"You don't want the answers," Roman sighed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Minette looked over her shoulder to make sure no one would see her sneaking up to the second floor. She'd just taken the first step when she heard a voice calling:

"Minette."

"Ack! Oh, hi big bro!" Minette waved a little too eagerly at Roman. Roman's eyes narrowed as he approached her.

"Mommy's going to help Uncle Laxus, Uncle Natsu, Uncle Gray, and Aunt Mirajane with something so she asked me to make sure you three stayed out of trouble. Where are Evan and Von?" Roman asked, arms crossed. He knew that look on Minette's face, she was up to something.

"Eva's at the sign-ups for the beauty pageant. And Von's...um...Von's in the bathroom!"

Roman arched an eyebrow. "Well, alright, don't try anything funny, okay?" he said as he went off to check out Minette's story. He first went to the sing-ups.

There was no Eva to be seen.

"Oh, perfect," Roman rolled his eyes as he went to check in the bathrooms. No Von. "Double perfect!"

Roman grumbled to himself as he stepped back into the hall. Now he was going to have to track down those two little trouble makers and clean up the mess they'd-

He stopped as he passed by outside the girl's bathroom, a noise peaking his interest. Someone was crying in there. Of course Roman couldn't go in there, but he still knocked on the door.

"Everything okay in there?" he asked.

Another sniffle came out of the bathroom.

Roman's brow furrowed, that crying sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it. He knocked again. "Hey, everything okay in there?"

Another sob came from inside. Roman gasped, now he knew where he'd heard that crying from before. He knocked even harder. "Eva, is that you?"

There was a slight pause. And then the door opened and Eva walked out, wiping her nose on her hand, her braids now gone, leaving her hair a frizzy mess.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Roman asked, being down to her level. "What did you do to your hair?"

Eva covered her face and burst into tears. "I know, I just made it worse!"

"It's okay," Roman said quickly, patting her head trying to comfort her. "We can fix it."

"No we can't!" Eva lamented. "My hair's ugly and there's nothing that can fix it!"

Roman's brow furrowed. "No it's not. Who told you your hair is ugly?"

"Lorelle!" Eva cried. "And she said my teeth's are crooked! And that I got too many freckles! And that my birthmark looks like a knife tweezer used to cut down jungles-"

"Those aren't a thing, Eva," Roman stated plainly, though on the inside he was boiling. He never really liked Lorelle. She was a bully, plain and simple. This, however, was going way too far! How dare she say such things to his little sister and make her feel like this?

Eva glanced up for only a minute, then burst into tears again. "See?" she choked, pointing to a decorative mirror mounted on the wall behind Roman. "I can't even look at myself in the mirror without crying because I'm so ugly!"

Roman didn't mean to, but he couldn't help and chuckle a bit. "What? That's ridiculous! This morning Mommy had to drag you out of the mirror because you kept going…" Roman stood, walked in front of the mirror and struck a rather feminine pose, causing Eva to do a double take. That certainly was out of character for her usually serious older brother.

"Oh, I'm so cute! I'm the cutest ever! Look at me!" Roman said in a mockingly feminine voice.

"Hey, I don't sound like that!" Eva protested, crossing her arms.

"Yes, you do," Roman answered, walking back to her and patting her on the head.

"No I don't, you make me sound silly."

"You are silly."

"No I'm not!"

"You were silly enough to listen to listen to Lorelle."

"Oh, right. Well, she's kinda right…"

"No she's not," Roman bent down to Eva's level.

"But my hair-"

"Is just like Daddy's, or Aunt Wendy's, or Aunt Levy's. Their hair isn't ugly, is it?"

Eva hung her head. "No."

"And so what if you have a little gap in your teeth? Uncle Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, and Aunt Wendy have pointed teeth, but they're not ugly, right?"

"Right…" Eva nodded.

"And Nashi and Layla have more freckles than you, but they're not ugly, are they?"

"No…" Eva wrapped her arms around herself.

"And your birthmark is just like Daddy's, only split between you and Minette. He's not ugly, is he?"

"No."

"See? You're not ugly. Lorelle just said that because she's scared if you join the pageant you'll beat her."

Eva sniffled as she wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Really?"

"Really," Roman said, taking her hand. "Now c'mon, and let's fix your hair."

Eva smiled a bit, but something else was bothering her.

"Roman?"

"Yes?"

"Why can't I use magic?"

"You can," Roman answered. "You have before."

"Just a little, though, and I'm not good." Eva said, awkwardly rubbing at her arm. "I haven't found a magic that works for me. And most the time I do use magic it's on accident when I'm playing pretend. I can never figure out what makes it work for me, I just-"

"But you will," Roman assured her, setting a hand on her shoulder. "You're just a late bloomer."

"I guess so…"

"Hey. Cato and Persephone were late bloomers, too," Roman said. "And now they're two of the strongest members on our team."

"Really?"

"Really, now come on-

As they talked they heard a loud CRASH!

Roman let go of Eva and ran ahead of her. "Guys!"

Eva followed after him and looked up, gasping at the sight before her. Somehow Minette and Von had managed to disconnect the chandelier they were hanging on from the chain connecting it to the ceiling, sending it crashing to the ground where it shattered into pieces. Minette and Von, however, were still clinging to the chain, feet above the ground.

"Hold on!" Someone called.

"We'll get you down!"

"Why is it always the Fernandez triplets?"

Eva watched on in horror as Von's hands began to slip. He fell and Minette had to let go with one hand to catch him.

"Guys!" she screamed. "Oh, this is bad! We need something that can fly to save them!" she exclaimed while waving her hands about. "Like an exceed, or a dragon, or a-"

Click! Click!

Eva gasped at the noise. The pieces of the chandelier began to move. She took a step back. Did she do that?

Roman gasped, an idea suddenly coming to mind.

"Eva, you said your magic only works when you play pretend, right?" Roman asked.

"Mm-hmm," Eva nodded.

"Well, play pretend that there's a dragon here to save Minette and Von."

"Wh-why…"

"Just do it!"

"Okay!" Eva closed her eyes. There was a dragon. A cute dragon! And it had big wings, and it was flying to save Minette and Von from-

"Eva, look!" Roman called.

Eva opened her eyes and gasped. All the pieces of the chandelier had come back together to create a makeshift dragon! The dragon spread its wings and flew up to where Minette and Von were hanging. The two scrambled onto it's back and it flew back to the ground, letting them off before falling apart into a broken chandelier again.

The hall went quiet. Everyone just stared at the shattered chandelier.

"Did...did I do that…?" Eva asked.

"Pfft!" an annoying voice came from behind Eva.

Eva turned to find Lorelle standing behind her.

"How lame! Finally get your magic and all you can do is play dollies with broken stuff. And I though Portia was the poor one! You get to play with trash all d-"

"Shut up!"

SMACK!

Eva gasped and jumped back as Layla slapped Lorelle across the ear.

"Layla!" Lucy gapsed from across the hall. She'd expect this behavior from Nashi or Igneel, but Layla was usually the gentle one of the bunch.

Lorelle yelped as she clutched her throbbing ear. She turned and faced Layla who was practically shaking with anger.

"You've already made her cry once today! Why you gotta be so mean? She didn't even do anything to you! But you make fun of her for not having magic and then when she finally gets it you make fun of her again!?"

"YOU HIT ME!" Lorelle screamed.

"YOU MADE MY FRIEND CRY!" Layla shouted back.

"You want to go?" Lorelle asked.

"Sure, let's fight," Layla said, pulling out her keys.

Lucy gasped again. This wasn't like Layla at all! Lorelle must have really been acting out to piss her off this bad!

"Lay-la! Lay-la! Lay-la!" Igneel cheered as he scrambled to the front of the crowd to watch.

Lorelle grinned evilly as she tried to change her body's density to slip through the floor…

...but nothing happened.

She frowned, and tried again, but still nothing.

She began to tremble, squeezing her eyes closed in concentration. Tears began pouring out from her eyes.

"Lorelle?" Layla asked.

"It's gone!" Lorelle screamed. "My magic is gone!" She frowned and pointed a finger at Layla. "YOU TOOK MY MAGIC AWAY!"

Layla gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. "I'm...I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

Lorelle fell to her knees, sobbing. "My magic's gone! It's gone!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Porlyusica pursed her lips together as she examined Lorelle. Evergreen and Elfman both watched on in worry as the old healer worked. Layla sniffled and trembled in her mother's arms as Lucy tried to comfort her. The rest of "the usual suspects" that hadn't gone with Laxus were gathered just behind her, including Eva.

"You'll be fine," Porlyusica finally said. "Your magic will come back in a few hours, don't worry."

"Well, that's good news, but I'd still like to know what this brat did to my baby girl!" Evergreen insisted.

"Layla a brat? Lorelle was the one making everyone cry!" Lucy snapped.

"It's not our fault Erza coddles her children to the point of over-sensitivity," Evergreen countered.

"Excuse me!?" Lucy thundered.

"Shut it!" Porlyusica whacked both mothers on the back of the head with her cane, then beckoned for Layla. "You, c'mere."

Lucy set Layla down, who then shuffled towards Porlyusica, how set six cups out in front of her.

"There's a magic talisman in one of these cups. Point to the one with the talisman," she ordered.

Layla stared at the cups for a minute, then pointed to the second to the farthest from the left. Porlyusica tipped the cup over and a necklace with a glowing blue charm toppled out.

"Good, now close your eyes."

Layla did so.

"No peeking!" Porlyusica said as she replaced the talisman and mixed the cups up.

"Now point it out again."

Layla thought for a moment, then pointed to one of the cups in the middle. Porlyusica tipped it over and the necklace toppled out.

"Alright, close them again."

Layla did so.

"Now point again."

Layla furrowed her brow as she thought, but said nothing for a long while.

"Well?" Porlyusica asked.

Layla looked up at the older woman shyly. "Is...um...is it in your hand?"

Porlyusica gave a soft smile and opened up her left hand, the necklace sitting in her palm.

"Just as I thought," Porlyusica said as she pocketed the charm and put the books away and turned to Lucy. "Your daughter has a heightened sensitivity to magic energy. Not surprising seeing as she's a Celestial Wizard. You need to be more sensitive to energies in order to find keys and sense when a spirit is injured or running low in a fight. Still, hers appears to be higher than even the average Celestial Wizard."

"What's that have to do with what happened to my munchkin?" Evergreen asked, holding a sniffling Lorelle in her arms.

Porlyusica sighed and shot Evergreen a glare. "I was getting there. As you all know, in order to use magic we have to have magic energy running through our bodies. If something or someone is able to disrupt this flow, then our magic will be blocked for a certain amount of time. It seems when Layla struck Lorelle she hit her right along the path her magic energy takes to travel throughout her body, thereby disrupting and blocking it."

"But I didn't mean to!" Layla cried.

"Really?" Porlyusica arched an eyebrow.

Layla sniffled and shrunk away, clinging to Lucy's leg for comfort. "I mean, she hurt Eva's feelings, and was trying to hurt them again so I...I did kinda want to make her hurt and I...had a feeling hitting her where I did would really hurt. I didn't think it would block her magic though! I'm sorry!"

"Eh, she was asking for it," Porlyusica shrugged.

"How dare you!" Evergreen thundered.

Porlyusica ignored her. "You thought hitting her there would hurt her because you sense that it was a major pathway for her magic energy flow. Obviously you didn't realize it at the time, but that's what happened. As for you…"

Porlyusica turned to Eva.

"It would seem you have Gollum Magic."

"What's that?" Eva asked.

"It means you are able to assemble inanimate objects around you into the creatures, or 'gollums' that will then obey your every whim. Like how you made a dragon gollum out of a broken chandelier to save your siblings."

Eva looked down at her hands. "Really?"

"Yeah. Don't go crazy. Now that my work here is done, if you excuse me, I'll be leaving."

And with that Porlyusica pushed her way into the hall and left.

Bianca pushed her way to the front to stand next to Eva. "See, you got your magic. I knew you would eventually."

Eva smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

"You're still a bunch of hot messes!" Lorelle thundered from Evergreen's lap.

"Yup, and proud of it!" Bianca shouted back.

Eva's smile widened as Minette, Portia, and Layla joined her and Bianca. "We're the Hot Mess Queens!"


	48. RequestsNext Gen Power Rankings

Requests / Power Levels of Next Gen

Hello all you crazy, lovely readers! How are you doing?

First and foremost, thank you all so much for all the love and support these Fairy Tail stories have gotten. This started just as a way for me to blow off steam during the last few semesters of my college career (as they were some of the most stressful months of my life, and I needed a way to just kinda escape for a little while.) I never imagined it would get this big or have this many fans, so thank you all so, so much!

With that being said…

…

...I'm starting to run out of ideas.

Kinda.

I do have at least two ideas for full lengths stories in mind...but I don't know how to develop and grow all my next gen OC's up to the point that they'll be ready for those plots. I know that's really vague, but I can't say much else without spoiling anything.

That being said, since you have all been so amazingly helpful, and supportive, and loving, and just AWESOME! I decided to take some requests.

(NOTE: Obviously I'm going to write a chapter about Laxus and crew scaring the poo-poo out of Phoenix Grave and Mace, but since that mostly focuses on the parents it doesn't really help me with my dilemma).

Now note, while I will be trying to fulfill all requests there may be one or two I may not be able to do simply because they may not fit with my long term plan. I don't know if that will happen, but in case it does know I'm not ignoring you, it just doesn't go with what I already have planned.

In addition to this I am going to be leaving a list/ranking of my next gen characters THUS FAR in the story for your entertainment and assistance...or whatever (as well as mine, because, I swear, my brain has been GONE the past week. Someone come take this wheel from me 'cuz your girl is gonna crash!. ) Also, I say THUS FAR because some are going to get stronger, some are going to get a bit stagnant in their growth, some are going to catch up with others. Bottom line, this ranking will eventually change. This is just as the kids are THUS FAR in the story.

Also, if you disagree with something on this ranking...just say so. I won't mind as long as you're respectful. Sometimes when you're writing something you're too close to it to see it for what it is, so just lemmee know if you think I've lost my mind and put a character somewhere you think they don't belong. (And again, I think Brandish shrank my brain this week! I'm struggling over here!)

Obviously Vera, Isla, July, Kyri, and Luna will not be on this list because...they're babies. Well, Vera's not, she's two, but she still hasn't found her magic at this point, so, yeah.

So without further ado…

1.) Farrah Rei Lee-Dreyar: SHE CAN CAST FAIRY LAW! Granted it was a miniature version, only affecting one building, as opposed to Laxus and Makarov who were able to affect all of Magnolia with their Fairy Law blasts, but still, SHE CAN CAST FAIRY LAW! She's also advanced enough in her dragon slayer magic to experience motion sickness, and to hear everything Laxus and Jellal were whispering about from the other side of the house in "Obsessed." Now, granted, she hasn't been able to tap into Dragon Force yet, and while she has been able to successfully cast a few advanced/secret-arts spells, she hasn't fully mastered them yet. I'd say, as of now, she's somewhere in between where Gajeel and Wendy were during the GMG arch. She's not quite as strong as Gajeel was, but she's more advanced than Wendy was.

NOTE: The next six are going to be a little…"meh?" Simply because the Birthday Gang are all pretty much on the same level right now. But putting them all as number 2 would be cheating, so here we go!

2.)Roman Robert Fernandez: This might seem like an odd choice for number two seeing as Roman is a requip wizard but was only recently able to requip a full set of armor. However, (in my mind at least) requiping a set of armor is much more difficult than requpping a weapon (go read Erza and Roman's conversation from "Obsessed" for more details on that.) As far as I can remember (and correct me if I'm wrong) we've never seen Biska requip and armor, but she's still considered a strong wizard. Furthermore, may I remind you that requip magic is only Roman's most used and primary magic. He has two other magic types he can use that he's quite proficient at: telekinesis and thought projection. He currently has the largest magic-type arsenal of any of the next gen kids (Farrah being is second having lightning dragon-slayer magic, and now Fairy Law). He's also probably has the most control of his magic energy use than anyone in the Birthday Gang. He knows just how much energy to use for each attack and is careful not to go over that, thereby conserving his energy supply. This is why after the big fight at the end of "Obsessed" he was the only one of the Birthday Gang who still had some energy left. And this is all just discussing Roman's magic. We haven't even begun to talk about his hand-to-hand combat skills which, given his age, are pretty darn impressive. Are they good enough that he can win a fight just on his combat skills? No. But if he was to be completely drained of magic he could potentially use his combat skills to stun the enemy long enough to make a break for it, which is more than even most adult wizards can say.

3.)Cato Makarov Dreyar: The reasons that Cato is at number three are similar to why Roman's number two. Cato's magic, memory make, allows him to be very adaptable and diverse in his attacks. He also has a great deal of control over how much magic energy he is using, but not as much control as Roman. See, while Roman is able to stagger his magic energy out in the forms of smaller, precisely laid attacks, and then bigger, more devastating attacks, Cato just has big attacks. Now he's able and patient enough to wait for the opportune moment to deliver those big attacks, but he doesn't have quite enough control to minimize his output like Roman does. Cato's got big attacks, bigger attacks, biggest attacks, and then no attacks. He hasn't yet figured out how to use just a little bit at a time like Roman has. Thus, this puts him slightly below Roman. Again, though, by like a hair. Barely enough to make that much of a difference, but I've gotta rank these guys somehow.

4.) Nashi Lucy Dragneel: Now I can already read the comments "Why is Nashi only number four? She's, like the main character! She has the magic of demigods! Why is she not higher!" May I refer you back to number 2 and 3? See, where as Roman and Cato have restraint and know how to wait for the opportune moment to strike, Nashi...does not. Similar to her father, she goes into every fight guns blazing, giving everything she's got to every attack. This then leads to her burning through her magic energy rather quickly. Now, thanks to her Atlas flame, she can refuel herself in the middle of a fight. But she can only take in as much energy as is being thrown at her, so while it's not impossible for her to fully refuel using Atlas...it's not the smartest move ever. As far as just raw talent and power goes, yes, Nashi would be tied with Farrah for one at this point. But she doesn't know how to fully control it (and she's only unlocked 6 of the 18 titan flames, so she's only working with ⅓ of her potential right now). While I'm not sure how all the kids are going to move up and down the rankings, Nashi will definately be moving up in the future, but as of right now she's #4.

5.) Koree Mercury Redfox: Okay, so this one's going to be kind of a cheat. Koree has pretty much the same problem as Nashi, she has no restraint. The difference between Nashi and Koree is that, as I already said, Nashi is only working at ⅓ of her potential. She has 12 more flames she can unlock. Koree can unlock dragon force, some secret arts, and that's about it. She's already got a second element, she's already experiencing motion sickness, she doesn't have as much room to grow as Nashi does. I'm not saying Koree has peaked (my word, is she gonna buff up!) I'm just saying that while Nashi was the potential and ability to shoot up in skill really quick, it's going to take Koree a bit longer to get stronger. While she still is capable of growth, that growth will not be as quick as Nashi's. Really, I should have put both Nashi and Koree at #4, but again, that would be cheating, so I had to figure out how to separate them somehow.

6.) Storm Gray Fullbuster: While Storm is incredibly powerful for his age, most of his focus up until this point has been perfecting his Cleanse spell. Because of this he's not as proficient in combat as his peers. This isn't to say he's bad at combat (just go reread the fight scene between him and Sina), but compared to the other Birthday Gang members there is a small gap between his combat abilities and the rest. Now, I'm not saying that healers are weak by nature, that's not true by any stretch of the imagination! And the fact that Storm's main focus has been on his healing abilities are not inherently bad. But because he has been so focused on that he hasn't pushed himself as hard in other areas. This is going to change going forward now that he's actually gotten a taste of combat but, again, but this list is dealing with how the kids are THUS FAR, and we ain't there yet.

7.) Persephone Sterling Redfox: ….It hurts me to put Persephone at the bottom of the Birthday Gang, but someone had to be #7 so I guess it will be her. Persephone is not weak by any means. She's strong, she uses her archive in ways no one else has. However, at this point, she's kind of a one trick pony. She smashes her screens and uses the shrapnels as weapons or as material with which to build clones...that's about it. Now, granted, that's more than most archive wizards are capable of, but it doesn't change the fact that she doesn't have a ton of variety when it comes to attacks.

8.)Benedict Mace Orlando (yeah, he has his father's name, and he hates it): Benedict is a pretty strong kid. He has enough control of his soundmagic to destroy a falling tree while not harming anyone in close proximity. However, because he repressed it for so long after everything that went down with his dad that he hasn't grown in years. He's also kinda lost touch with his magic, and is now having to work to regain some of it. So, he's pretty stagnant at this point, but he's working to get back to where he was before Mace almost killed him and will soon be growing again.

9.)Layla Anna Dragneel: I debated putting Bianca here instead but eventually decided to go with Layla for the simple fact that, thanks to her magic blocking abilities, Layla theoretically doesn't even have to use her magic to take you down! Now obviously that's just a theory at this point since Layla's just now found out she can block magic and hasn't had a lot of experience sparring (in the future, though, heh-heh!) Also, Layla's been shown capable of calling spirit, after spirit, after spirit without any signs of fatigue or strain. And she's able to keep them out for fairly long periods of time given her age. (Not to mention she uses titan keys that, while not as strong as gold keys, are stronger than the average silver key). She can't call more than one at this point, but she's still got quite a large amount of magic energy. The coupled with her new found ability I think puts her at #9.

10.)Bianca Ur Fullbuster: Bianca can turn into angels! Okay? Heavenly beings that were purposed with protecting humanity from evil by ANY MEANS NECESSARY. She can turn into one (actually more than one (not at the same time, though)) of those things. However, she's not able to maintain her angel forms for long which is why she's so far down on this list. She was more than capable of stopping an experienced killer (Elena) while in one of her angel forms, but she had to change back to normal almost immediately after. So, to put it simply, she's very, VERY strong but only in spurts.

11.) Meeko Silver Fullbuster: Meeko is capable of using both static and dynamic ice-make magic with equal skill. While Gray showed more of a likeness to Static, and Lyon showed more of a likeness to dynamic, Meeko is able to do both without seeming to favor one over the other. This has already put him ahead of most starting off ice-make wizards. However, Meeko can only make small things at this point. He isn't capable of creating something bigger than himself yet. Granted, he's only five so he's got plenty of room to grow. But for now this is where he sits.

12.) Igneel Jude Dragneel: This, again, is another cheat because Meeko and Igneel should really be on the same level. Igneel has already shown a great deal of skill his age, able to perform most basic dragon-slayer spells with relative ease, including a dragon roar. I, however, put him a spot lower than Meeko because while Meeko can perform two different styles of ice-make, Igneel only has one style of dragon slaying magic he can work with. Again, this is a minute, teeny-tiny detail, but I had to split them somehow.

13.) Lorelle Evergreen Straus: Yes, Lorelle is a little brat! But she's very good at her density magic. She's able to keep her body's density low for long periods of time (long enough to ambus the Hot Mess Queens) and she can change densities within a split second. However...that's about all she can do. She's not good at combat. She's not really that smart (she has her dad to thank for that). She just changes her body around to not suffer harm from attacks and...that's about it. Obviously, if she wants to move up on this list she's going to have to broaden her horizons.

14.) Minette Erza Fernandez: While we haven't seen much of Minette's powers thus far, she uses Heavenly Bodies Magic same as Jellal. At this point she's mastered most of the basic spells...and that's it. While Meeko and Igneel have begun to dip their toes into more advanced spells (but have yet to successfully cast any advanced spell yet) Minette is still studying at the basic level. And note I said she's master MOST basic spells. There are still a few she's working on.

15.) Portia Reina Orlando: Another cheat. Portia's biggest problem is that she hasn't really grown a lot over the past few years. She and Minette are at about the level, having mastered most basic spells. However, while Minette has a steady and patient teacher in Jellal, Portia has Reina who has been too overcome with anxiety and PTSD to function. Therefore, she's kinda stuck where she is right now, unless she decides to teach herself but, bless her, she's a bit too ADHD for that (I have ADHD so I can say that).

16.) Von Jellal Fernandez: Von is a "Fire Dragon Slayer." I put that in parenthesis because, while he is able to cast some fire spells he hasn't done anything yet to qualify him as a dragon slayer. This is due in part to Natsu being out of commission for almost a year after Laertes drained his magic power and then crushed his entire lower body, but it's also because Von's been a prettysickly little boy up until this point and his body is still adjusting to having dragon slayer magic begin taught to it. I short, once the magic has been able to buff up his immune system he'll start climbing higher on this list.

17.)Eva Simone Fernandez: ….she just found out what her magic is, give the girl a break!


	49. You Don't Know Who You Are Talking To

I Don't Think You Know Who You're Talking To:

"Alright," Laxus said as he, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Mirajane stood outside Phoenix Grave's guild hall. It was medium sized, about half the size of Fairy Tail's which was in constant competition with Sabertooth's for the biggest Guild Hall in Fiore.

"To cover our butts we're gonna try the diplomatic route first. They ain't gonna go for it, but still, you guys hand tight and don't do anything until I give you a sign, got it?"

"Understood."

"Got it."

"Sure thing, hon."

Laxus turned and narrowed his eyes at Natsu. "Got it?"

"Why is it everytime we go on one of these things I'm the one that gets weird looks," Natsu whined.

"'Cuz you're always the one to make a mess of things, that's why smoke breath," Gray replied.

"You tryin' to-"

"Not now," Erza whacked both of them on the back of the head.

"And this is why we bring her along," Laxus muttered as he threw the doors to the guild hall open.

There was a bar, a couple pool tables, a poker table, a shuffleboard table, some slot machines, and other games. Several lounge chairs and food tables lined the walls, and several girls dressed in skimpy outfits running about serving several men as they played their games, seeming more than a little tipsy.

Laxus recalled all the sexual harassment charges Mace had been accused of and suddenly got the horrid feeling he hadn't been the only perpetrator. Laxus snatched Mirajae's hand into his as all eyes fell on the newly arrived Fairy Tail members.

"Afternoon," Laxus said in as friendly a voice as he could muster, leading his small group deeper inside. "I'd like to have a word with your Master."

No one said a word, but all the heads and eyes slowly turned to a circle of lounge chairs in the back corner of the Guild Hall. Picking up on this Laxus made his way towards it, still holding Mirajane's hand. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught on of the men at the poker table hungrily looking her over as he licked his lips. Laxus pulled her closer, setting his arm around her shoulders as he shot a glare the man's way. The man took the cue and looked back at his cards.

Trailing just behind them Natsu and Gray began shifting their positions in the lineup so that Erza was in between them, each glancing to either side, almost hoping they'd catch someone in a lewd act so they'd have an excuse to pommel him.

The small group finally made their way to the circle on lounge chairs. Sprawled out across one was Meyers Orlando, a large wine glass in his hand, on skimpily dressed woman on either side of him wearing fake smiles as they tended to him. Seated on a large cushion was Mace, also enjoying a large glass of wine, his arm wrapped around another woman's shoulders. In a chair next to Meyers was a third man who favored the first two. Laxus assumed he was the third Orlando brother.

"Orlando," Laxus said in a firm voice. All eyes turned towards him.

Mace glowered at Laxus, clenching his fists as Meyers scoffed.

"You got a lot of nerve showing up here, Fairy Boy. Whatta you want?"

"To negotiate," Laxus said.

"Oh, that so," Meyers sat up and waved his two girls to go away. The girl Mace had been hanging with also left, all three of them looking very nervous about the whole situation. Laxus finally let go of Mirajane's hand so he could sit across from the three brothers. As he did so Natsu stepped up, placing Mirajane next to Erza , in between him and Gray. Laxus tipped his head in thanks to him as he took his seat, his four comrades standing right behind him.

"So, negotiate, hey?" Meyers said, wiping his wine stained mouth on his sleeve as he sniffed. "How about we start with you giving back my brother what's rightfully his."

Laxus reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a stack of envelopes. "There might be an issue with that…" he said as he thumbed the papers. "See, I got me a set of letters here, written by your brother, that are just chock full of threats against four of my guild members, my guild as a whole, me and my family, maybe even a rune knight or two…"

Laxus stored the letters back as Mace's eyes grew wide and jumped to his feet.

"Not looking so good for you boys."

"How'd you get those?" Mace asked.

"So you admit you wrote them," Laxus smiled smugly as he set his hands behind his head.

"Those were private letters sent between me and my wife!"

"EX-wife," Laxus corrected. "And seeing as I now have them they clearly aren't private anymore."

"And how exactly did you even know about them?" the third brother asked.

"Because nothing happens to a member of Fairy Tail without me hearing about it," Laxus answered in a firm, authoritative voice that gave the three brothers pause.

"Now," Laxus leaned forward, placing his hands together in a diplomatic fashion. "Clearly if the magic council finds out about these letters it's not going to end well for you boys. For one Mace here will lose his job privileges. Then they'll start to question how he was able to get these letters to Reina in the first place. Obviously the first place they'll look is the guild he was working through, and when they find out he has two brothers in this guild, one of whom has already had a bad run-in with Fairy Tail."

Laxus sucked in a deep breath and clicked his tongue. "Tsk. Tsk. They're not going to be happy. If there's one thing I've learned with the magic council it's that once they find you in their crosshairs it's impossible to get out of them. They cannot be reasoned with or appeased. I however happen to be a much more, shall we say, gracious audience."

The four wizards standing behind Laxus began to chuckle.

"So long as you stay away from Fairy Tail and everyone in it, including Reina and her children, these letters will remain our little secret," Laxus said as he patted the pocket where the letters were stored. "Cross us one more time, though, and these letters and their contents will only be the first of several consequences you should be concerned about."

"Let me get this straight," Meyers said as he stood to his feet and began to slowly walk towards Laxus. "You come into my house, threaten me and my brothers, and then make demands that we relinquish my brother's property that you stole from him. I think not!"

Meyers leaned into Laxus' face. "How about this: You give Mace back what's his, burn those letters, and then we'll consider leaving you and your little Fairies alone."

Laxus let out a low chuckle as he slowly stood to his feet, a wicked grin on his face that made Meyers take a step back.

"I don't think you realize who you're talking to," Laxus said in a growly voice.

ZAP!

A lighting bolt stuck Meyers right in the chest and sent him flying right into the ceiling. All playing and activity in the guild hall stopped and all eyes turned towards the Master's corner.

Vwoom!

Fwoom!

Two black magic soldiers appeared over Mirajane and Natsu, covering them in a black smoke that soon disappeared to reveal E.N.D. and Salphas. Screams erupted from the bystanding wizards as they scrambled to get out of the hall.

"Requip!" Erza called changing into her purgatory armor.

Fwoosh! Gray threw of his shirt, revealing a series of black marks forming all over his skin. By now there was a stampede of retreating wizards screaming at the top of their lungs.

Gasps, shouts, and screams echoed through the guild hall as E.N.D. rolled back his head and let out an ear piercing roar before spreading his wings and flying up to catch Meyers as he began falling from where Laxus had shot him into the ceiling. He caught Meyers by the neck with one clawed hand and pushed him back up against roof support beams, growling viciously into his face as he closed his claws around the Phoenix Grave Guild Master's neck, choking him and burning him with the fire flickering around E.N.D.'s claws.

"Broth-OOF!" the third brother called before he was smashed in the gut with Erza's mace...which she continued swinging after the hit until she'd all but imbedded him in a wooden pole near the lounge seat he had been occupying. The third brother struggled against the mace pinned him against the pole, but he couldn't move.

"Ice Silver," Gray called, freezing Mace in a case of ice in an instant. Salphas jumped on top of it, grabbing Mace by the face and growling as she traced a line along his neck with her claws, slicing just enough to draw a trickle of blood, creating a red line just above his adam's apple. She then held the bloody claw up for Mace to see.

"That's for Reina," she hissed, a drop of blood dripping from her claw and onto Mace's face.

Laxus swallowed as he felt his body temperature rising at the sight of his wife casually threatening a convicted abuser with his life by dripping his own blood on his face. Such a thing shouldn't have turned him on, but, it did. He shook his head to rid himself of the blush he felt creeping on his face.

"E.N.D." he called as he quickly looked away from his wife and up at the ceiling.

The demon in question turned and looked down at Laxus, an eyebrow arched in a questioning style.

"Drop him."

E.N.D. did so, first holding the guild master in question out at arm's length and then letting Meyers topple straight to the ground before flying down and perching itself atop a nearby chair, growling down at the now very bruised and slightly broken man. Laxus walked over to Meyers and stuck his foot into his chest. "And that's just a small fraction of what we can do. So listen and listen good. You will never threaten or harm anyone in Fairy Tail, understood? If you so much as say an ill word to any of my people again I won't just turn those letters over, but I'll really turn my guys lose on you, then handle you myself, then let the Rune Knights take in whatever's left of you to jail."

Laxus stepped over Meyers as he headed towards the door. "Always a pleasure doing business with you." He waved.

The rest of the Fairy Tail members changed back to normal and followed after him. All of the Phoenix Grave members watched them go, completely dumbstruck and very, VERY terrified.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ergh…" Laxus grumbled as he looked through the stack of complaint reports and paperwork the magic council had sent him that night. "Man, they are getting better at this paperwork stuff. Ugh!"

Laxus tossed the papers onto the dining room table at his house and plopped into a chair. He was hoping that maybe the magic council would cut him a break this time, but nope! They just sent him the stack faster than usual. He heaved a heavy sigh as he picked up a pen and began going through it. This was the absolute last thing he needed! He had two beauty pageants, a parade, and a festival to plan, in addition to all his other regular responsibilities as Guild Master. As he began scribbling out his side of the story in the first of about ten sections where he'd have to do the exact same thing her felt a set of gentle arms around his neck.

"Hey, love," he smiled as he set on hand on Mirajane's arms.

"Hey," she whispered before pecking his cheek with a kiss. "I'm proud of you."

"For what?" he asked.

"Well, several things, but right now specifically for what you did at Phoenix Grave today."

"Heh," Laxus smirked. "Y'all did most of the work."

"But you led the charge," Mirajane replied. "The minute you heard Reina was getting threatened you jumped to put an end to it."

Laxus shrugged. "Just doing my job."

"And doing it well," Mirajane said as she pecked his cheek again.

"Thanks," Laxus said, flipping the page and stifling a yawn.

"Hon," Mirajane reached over and set her hand on top of the papers, pushing them aside. "Put this away and go to bed."

"The longer I wait to get this done the crankier those stuffed shirts are gonna-"

"You've been going nonstop since you woke up this morning."

"Well, yeah, it's Harvest Festival time."

"I know, which is why you need to relax a little bit so you can relax," Mirajane said as she began massaging his shoulders. Laxus closed his eyes, sighing and letting his head rollback slightly.

"I'd love to, but I've gotta get this done before-"

"No, you don't," Mirajane replied as she set her hand under his chin and made him look at her. "You need to rest. The Magic Council can wait."

"You know they don't wai-"

"If they give you trouble I'll handle them."

"I appreciate, babe," Laxus smiled as he turned back to the papers. "But I should still get a head start on-"

"Laxus..."

"I've got a list of things to do tomorrow that's sky high! I'm not going to have time to do any of this tomorrow-"

"Stop worrying so much!" Mirajane sighed as she rubbed his back.

"I'd love to but that's not really an opti-"

"Laxus Dreyar either you stop worrying and relax or I'll make you," Mirajane ordered.

Laxus arched an eyebrow and turned towards her. "How are you going to do that?"

Mirajane's eyes narrowed as she grabbed the back of Laxus chair and whirled around to face her. Laxus' eyes widened slightly, he sometimes forgot how strong his wife was. He barely had time to recover from the shock before Mirajane sat down in his lap, straddling him. She set her hands behind his head, fingers burying themselves in his hair as she drew his face towards hers. He gulped as she leaned her forehead against his, piercing through him with those gorgeous blue orbs staring directly into his gray ones, her breath tickling his nose.

"I don't think you know who you're talking to," she whispered.

Laxus couldn't even let out a gasp before Mirajane pressed her lips against his. Laxus dropped the pen he had been clasping in his hand as he gripped her hips, moaning as her lips moved hypnotically against his. She tilted her head to one side, deepening the kiss as she scraped her nails across his scalp, smiling at the moans he made. Her evil plan was working. She pulled her lips away from his and began kissing his neck as one of her hands snuck it's way out of his hair to scratch his back.

Laxus hissed, then wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up. Mirajane gasped as her husband lifted her up, took a few quick steps forward, and pinned her against the kitchen wall. Now he was the one kissing her neck. Mirajane smirked as she arched her neck, allowing him access. She most certainly knew how to take his mind off things and make him relax.

"WAH! WAH! WAH!" July began crying from his nursery down the hall.

Mirajane and Laxus both groaned. Laxus took a step back and set her down.

"I guess I better go take care of him," she sighed as she began to walk off."He's probably hungry."

"Sure thing," Laxus nodded, smiling after her. "Then we'll continue this."

Mirajane smiled back as she looked at him over her shoulder. "Of course."

Laxus chuckled as she turned down the hallway, then looked back at the paperwork. Eh, he could worry about that later.


	50. Winter Coats

Winter Coats:

AN: So...apologies in advance. Winter is in full force and your girl slipped on a slick patch on her patio and gouged her hand on a broken piece of concrete. I am currently unable to use the last two fingers on my right hand so there may be a lot of typos in this.

Magnolia had grown quite a bit in the past few years. It was no longer a small town in the country but a bustling city with a sky rail, a mall, a radio station, and two guilds. However, clearly one of those guilds was favored and more accomplished than the other, as Twilight Ogre Guild Master was clearly aware of as he and a half dozen of his wizards filed their way into Magnolia's newly opened Shopping Mall.

"This is pathetic," Banaboster muttered to himself. "See boys? Seven years! For seven years we were the kings of this town. Now look at us! Having to work as security bums at a shopping mall to pay the bills."

"And it's all thanks to those Freaky Fairies!" one of the Twilight Ogre wizard, an orange-headed, plump woman, standing behind him declared.

"Speaking of which, look at what's coming!" another black headed, thin, and wiry woman said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ooh! A cookie shop!" Eva cheered as she stood on her toes look in the display case.

"Look, that one's shaped like Happy!" Minette said as she stood next to her sister and pointed to the cookie in question.

"Lemme see!" Von begged, jumping up to try and see from behind his sisters.

"Not right now," Erza said as she gently pulled the triplets from to window.

"Can we got to the cookie shop instead of the clothes shop?" Minette begged.

"No. It's getting cold quick this year," Erza said as she grabbed Minette and Eva's hands. Roman, who had been trailing obediently behind her, took Von's. It was only the beginning of fall, they were still planning the Harvest Festival, and it was already getting chilled outside.

"All four of you have grown and you need new coats, boots, sweaters, and gloves," Erza explained as she led her children to a boutique and opened the door, ushering all four inside.

"Welcome to the Children's Corner," a receptionist called. "How may I help you?"

"I need to get these four sized for winter clothes," Erza said as she gently pushed her children forward.

"Alrighty, then," the receptionist said as she took off a measuring tape from around her neck and approached the children. Eva skipped forward, smiling brightly as she held her arms out to be measured.

Erza began scanning the various clothing racks. She noticed one stocked full of glove, beanie, and scarf sets. She smiled as she picked up a shopping basket and began looking through them. There was a darling pink set decorated with white bows on the top of the hat, the wrists of the gloves, and at either end of the scarf. Eva would love this one and look absolutely precious in it! Erza put the set into her basket just as she heard a scoff from behind her.

"Look at this! Can't just go get those kids clothes from the general store. She's gotta go to a boutique with designer clothes. Stupid Fairies thinking they're better than everyone else!"

Erza lifted her gaze to see who was talking. Oh, just a couple of women from Twilight Ogre. Looked like they'd taken a job as working as a security guard for the night judging by the badges they were wearing.

Erza went back to looking through the scarf, hat, and glove sets. She wasn't going to do them a favor by making their job interesting tonight.

Oh! An orange set decorated with red, white, and black dragons! Perfect for her little dragon slayer! Natsu would probably be jealous and come by and get one for Igneel, but who cared?

"Mommy, are you picking scarves out for us? If so can you gimme the one that looks like a cupcake?" Minette called as she stepped up to get measured after Eva.

Erza turned and saw a white set that was decorated in a colorful confetti design that did kind of look like sprinkles. She chuckled slightly as she put it in the basket.

"Of course, sweetling."

"Look at that? She lets her kids talk to her like that?"

Erza sighed and rolled her eyes. Ah, yes, these two were just looking for trouble. Well, she wasn't in the mood today. She'd come here to buy adorable outfits for her children that would keep them warm during what was bound to be a long and harsh winter and that was what she was going to do. She found a gray set with black silhouettes of ninjas on it for Roman and tossed it in with the other three.

"Eva, Minette, have you both been measured?" Erza asked.

"Yes," both girls answered.

"Come here and pick out a set for Portia and Vera.

Both of the Orlando girls had coats, but no hats, scarves, or gloves. Besides, the coats were getting a bit tight on them. Benedict had a brand new coat thanks to Farrah, but not other winter stuff.

Erza found a green set decorated with colorful music notes. "Roman, do you think Benedict will like this one?"

Roman turned his head from where he was getting measured, looked at the set, and shrugged. "I guess. It's hard to tell what he likes and doesn't like."

"Hm…" Erza looked back at the set. "Do you think it would be wise to just get a plain set for him then?"

"Maybe," Roman shrugged.

Erza put the music note set up and picked out a black and white checker set and tossed it into the basket.

"Do you see that?" the whispers came from behind Erza again."She's only buying nice stuff for her kids, not anyone else's. What a piece of crap! So that's how Fairy Tail treats their orphans, huh?"

Erza began to whirl about to face the two women, but stopped when Eva asked:

"Is everything okay, Mommy?"

Erza sighed. This was supposed to be a fun day for her and her children, those two low-lives weren't going to ruin it for them.

"I'm fine, darling," Erza said as she patted Eva's head and bent down to her level to take the purple pony-decorated set from her. "Who did you picked this one for?"

"Vera," Eva answered as Erza put the set in the basket.

"And this one for Portia!" Minette said as she all but tackled Erza to give her the red set decorated in white diamonds she had picked out.

"Look at those girls!" The Twilight Ogre wizards scoffed. "Absolutely wild and out of control!"

Erza couldn't help but snicker. Oh, this was no where near out of control! The triplets could definitely get out of control, and this was not it!

"I finished the measurements, ma'am. Your children are the following sizes: Child's 4, Child's 6, Child's 6, and Youth's 1."

Youth? Erza glanced at Roman who was playing some sort of patty cake game with Von. Roman was in youth sizes now? Her little boy was growing up way too fast. She thanked the receptionist and then began pulling coats for her children to try on.

"Minette, Eva, is Portia close to your size?"

"Umm...I think so?" Eva shrugged.

"She's a little taller than us, though."

Erza nodded and chose to pick out a coat two sizes bigger than Minette and Eva's. She was already planning on going a size bigger for all of her children so they could have growing room. She then began looking at the toddler's coats, trying to gage which would fit Vera. As she stared at the tiny jackets her children began to get antsy behind her.

"Do you four remember your sizes?" she asked.

"Yes," all the children answered.

"Go pick yourselves out some sweaters," Erza said. "And some socks."

"Do you need us to pick sweaters and socks for the Orlando kids too?" Roman asked.

"No, b-"

"UH! Look at that! She's not buying those poor orphans anything!"

Erza rolled her eyes as all her children whipped their heads around to the Twilight Ogre wizards.

"No, because the Fullbusters are going to buy them sweaters and socks when they come get winter clothes for their children," Erza explained.

"Okay," Roman, Eva, Minette, and Von all said without taking their eyes off the Twilight Ogre wizards.

"Psh! You'd think she'd tell her kids it's rude to stare. What a horrid mother!"

Erza continued to ignore them as she picked out a tiny seafoam green coat pink coat that looked like it would fit Vera. Hanging right next to it was a pink coat that would go adorably with the scarf set she'd chosen for Eva.

"Eva, can you go try this on...Eva?"

Erza turned around and noticed that all her children were gone. "Eva? Roman? Minette? Von? Children?"

"AUGH!"

Erza whirled around and saw a giant figurine made of clothing swinging at the two Twilight Ogre wizards.

"What the-" one of the women shouted just as two flashes, one coated in red fire and one coated in yellow, heavenly light punched each of them in the face. As they stumbled back Roman appeared behind them, requipping his bow staff and batting the woman into a rack of shoes.

"Ugh…"

"Wha-"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT OUR MOMMY LIKE THAT!" all four of the Fernandez children screamed in their faces at the exact same time.

Erza blinked, then set a hand against her chest. All day she's simply been ignoring the two naysayers, but the minute her children heard them talking badly about her they jumped into action.

"What the heck!?" the receptionist screeched.

"Oh, erm," ERza scratched the back of her head. "We'll clean up and...erm...pay for any damages."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Mm," Erza sighed as she stepped into her house and caught a whiff of something good in the kitchen. She set her shopping bags down on the coffee table as she headed to the kitchen.

"You four go get washed up for dinner," she told her children as she stepped through the dining room and into the kitchen.

Jellal was standing over the stove, stirring a pot of what smelled to be chicken and rice soup. He took a small spoonful to taste a bit. He then took a pinch of salt and tossed it in to stir in. Erza walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. Jellal smiled as he took one of her hands in his and brought it to his lips.

"Welcome back," he said as he kissed her finger tips. "Your hands are cold."

"Well, it's quite chilly out there," Erza answered as Jellal turned around, taking both her hands in his and cupping them to his lips, puffing warm breaths onto her chilled fingers. Erza smiled as she watched him. Once her fingers were warm he kissed each of them again on the back.

"FOOD!" Minette cheered as she raced into the kitchen. Jellal made a quick twist of his upper body and caught her by the arm.

"How many times have I told you not to come running through here while I'm cooking?" he scolded her. "That's just an accident waiting to happen."

"Sorry, Daddy," Minette hung her head.

Jellal took a bread basket off the counter, already filled with garlic bread, and set it in her hands. "Go put that on the table and don't eat any yet."

By then Roman had filed in and , without being asked, took six plates from the cabinets and headed to the dining room to set the table. Erza began filling glasses full with ice when Von and Eva came skipping in, Eva looking through the drawers for silverware.

"Daddy, we went to the mall today," Von said as he stood at Jellal's side.

"That so?" Jellal asked as he took a top off another pot to check on the steamed broccoli inside of it. He took a tiny piece and handed it to Von. "Tasted this for me. Does it need anything?"

Von popped it into his mouth. "More pepper."

"Alright," Jellal nodded, adding pepper to the pot and replacing the lid on top of it. "What did you do at the mall."

"We got winter stuff, and there were these two ladies there and they said mean things about Mommy."

Jellal quickly turned and looked to Erza. She gave him a small shrug to tell him it was no big deal, but he wasn't convinced.

"Is that so?" Jellal asked. "What did they say?"

"They said she was a bad Mommy, and that she didn't take care of us or the other kids in Fairy Tail so we told them to shut up," Von answered as he began searching for napkins to set the table with.

Erza finished filling up the glasses with ice and began carrying them (yes, all six at once) to the table.

"So-" Jellal began to ask.

"It was just Twilight Ogre, nothing to worry about," Erza said quickly, pecking him on the cheek as she continued out to help her children in setting the table. Jellal still wasn't satisfied but decided to let it slip for the time being so they could enjoy a nice dinner together.

He opened the broccoli to taste it again.

"Daddy, look at my new winter stuff!" Eva said as she skipped back into the kitchen decked in her pink coat, scarf, gloves, and hat.

Jellal look down at her, then pretended to be surprised. "Wait a minute, where is Eva?"

"Daddy, I'm right here!"

"No, no, all I see is a pretty little princess, where's Eva?"

"Daddy, it's really me!"

"Oh?" Jellal pushed the hat back slightly. "It is you under there, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh, you like my new clothes?" Eva asked.

"What about mine?" Minette added, charging in dressed in her newly acquired attire.

"And mine?" Von asked following behind her.

"Well, you all look splendid," Jella said.

"We know," Minette smiled as she swaggered out of the kitchen.

Jellal chuckled and shook his head at her as he poked his head in the dining room. "Roman, are you not going to join the fashion show?"

Roman gave his father a cutting glare that made Jellal laugh as he turned around to get the food off the stove to put on the table.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Erza gently set Von in his bed, tucked him in, and kissed his forehead. The triplets had collapsed in the living room after playing some strange game of keep-away with their new winter gear.

Jellal was carrying both of the girls, one in either arm. He first set Eva down in her bed, then Minette in her's. He then tucked both girls in and kissed both of their foreheads. As Jellal took care of the girls Erza tiptoed into Roman's room. He was lying on his stomach, an arm hanging over the bed, a comic clasped in his hand as he snored. Erza chuckled at him. She took the comic from him and set it on the nightstand before tucking him in and kissing his forehead. She tiptoed out of his room and then headed to her's and Jellal's. She began digging through her drawers for some pajamas.

"Erza?" Jellal asked as he walked into their bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Yes?"

"What exactly happened at the mall?"

Erza sighed and shook her head. "Jellal, it was nothing."

"But what happened?"

"A couple of Twilight Ogres were working there as security guards. They tried to get a rise out of me and ended up getting a rise out of our children."

"Hm," Jellal's brow furrowed. "But what did they say?"

"Nothing of importance. Whined about how I bought boutique clothing for our children, then complaining that I didn't teach our kids manners, silly things. Anything to try and annoy us," Erza said as she picked out a set of pajamas and began heading to the bathroom.

Jellal caught her arms and pulled her away from the bathroom door, though. Erza may not think much of it, but he certainly did. Erza was an amazing mother. She bent over backwards to make sure their children had everything they needed. She went out of her way to make sure they felt safe, and loved, and appreciated. To think that anyone would question her abilities, and in such a public and potentially humiliating way!

"Wait, wait, wait," he said as he began pulling her towards a chair against the wall.

"What?" Erza cocked her head to one side.

"What else did they say?"

Erza sighed, smiling softly as she rolled her eyes. "Jellal, I'm fine. Really. It was nothing more than an annoyance."

"Still" Jellal said as he took Erza's pajamas from her hands, setting them on a dresser as he sat down in the chair. "You shouldn't have had to have endured that."

"Jellal, it's fine," she chuckled.

"Perhaps, but," Jellal pulled Erza into his lap, setting one arm behind her shoulder and one around her legs. "I'm still thinking that I should try and make it up to you."

"Oh?" Erza smiled as she set her arms around his neck.

Jellal nodded then leaned forward and snared her lips with his. Erza sighed as she cuddled closer against him. He tightened his grip around her shoulder, running his other hand softly up and down her legs, causing her insides to turn to mush. He wasn't being hungry, or rushing anything, he was being gentle, appreciative, taking his time to really pour as much love into every second, every movement, every breath.

He gently ran his hand over her hair as he pulled his lips away from hers.

"You are a treasure," he whispered, causing her to smile as a blush formed over her face.

Jellal stood up, lifting her in his arms as he kissed her lips once again. He carried her over to their bed and tossed her upon it. Erza giggled as she plopped onto the mattress, gleaming as Jellal crawled onto the bed and hovered over her, one hand on either side of her head. Erza wove her fingers into his har and pulled his head towards her, and they began kissing all over again, now more eager, sloppy, and passionate.

"Maybe I should get those Twilight Ogre girls talk badly about me more often," Erza gasped when she and Jellal had to break for air.

Jellal chuckled as he leaned down towards her neck. "If you wish, though if it's my attention you want all you have to do is ask," he whispered before brushing his lips against her neck, parting them slightly only to close around her pulse.

"Hm," Erza moaned as an idea came to mind. "You know, as much as I'm loving this I do still need a shower," she said in a coy voice.

"Hm," Jellal smirked at her as he leaned back on his knees. "What a coincidence, so do I."

He stood up and then pulled Erza to her feet, leading her into the bathroom.


	51. Fights Fairy Tail is Good at Them

**Fights. Fairy Tail is Good at Them**

 **AN: Stupid title, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else...**

"Wah! Wah! Wah!" Luna cried from the travel bassinet set up in the middle of the guild hall.

Lucy sighed as she stretched her back. She'd been building and painting parade floats for hours now in between feedings, burpings, diaper changes, and rockings. She stifled a yawn. She didn't remember being this tired when Nashi, Layla, or Igneel were babies. Then again this was her first time with twins. Yes, Layla and Igneel had been born very close together, but they weren't newborns at the same time. Neither did she have three older, energetic, and rambunctious children to tend to.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Lucy asked as she picked Luna up from the bassinet. Luna whimpered again and began gnawing on her blanket.

"You hungry?" Lucy asked as Luna began crying again…

...waking up Kyri who also began crying.

Lucy sighed. "Where's Natsu when you need him?" she grumbled. Of course she knew why he had to take that job out of town. They needed the money. Bills were coming up, not to mention their house was starting to get a bit crowded with seven people living in it so they'd have to size-up soon. Still, she couldn't help but be a little bitter that he'd left her alone with all five kids.

She set Luna against her shoulder and turned to lift up Kyri.

"I've got her," a familiar voice called.

Lucy gasped slightly as Levy reached over and lifted Kyri out of the bassinet.

"Thanks," Lucy sighed in relief.

"Don't worry about it," Levy smiled. "I remember when my twins were this small. It can get pretty overwhelming. Just take care of Luna and I'll handle wittle Miss Kyri. Isn't that right?" Levy crooned as she rubbed her nose against Kyri's. "Who want to play with Auntie Levy?"  
Lucy smiled at the scene as slipped into the kitchen. A little while after Nashi, Storm, and Cato had been born Mirajane set up a nursing room behind the kitchen for mothers.

As Lucy stepped inside she was engulfed by the smell of sweets baking. Lucy turned her head and found Nashi pouring various ingredients into a bowl. She cocked her head to one side, curious. Nashi loved cooking. She'd enjoyed playing around in the kitchen since she was about five years old. Still, normally when she began whipping something up she'd ask one of the other kids to help her, or at the very least taste everything for her. She hardly ever went at it completely alone.

"Whatcha doing, Nashi?" Lucy asked.

"Makin' cookies for the festival," Nashi answered in a rather flat voice as Lucy stepped into the nursing room, leaving the door a crack open so she could still talk to her oldest daughter.

"That's nice. What made you decided to do that?"

"I dunno," Nashi shrugged as she began mixing up the contents in the bowl.

Lucy's brow furrowed as she held Luna to her chest. Something was wrong.

"So, have you decided what you're going to do for the parade yet?"

In past years the Birthday Gang had been on floats together, but this year they were considering having each of them do their own thing. They'd become quite the little celebrities after the Elena Alteria incident. Not that it was surprising. It wasn't everyday that a group of nine and eight year olds took down six dark wizards on their own. Fairy Tail had been popular for years, but now with a glimpse into what their future looked like, all of Fiore had their eyes on the guild.

"I'm not doing it," Nashi answered as she tossed a handful of chocolate chips into the batter.

Lucy gasped. "What do you mean you're not doing it?"

"Don't want to," Nashi said plainly.

"Why not?" Lucy poked her head out of the room to look at Nashi. "Last night you were practically bouncing off the walls you were so excited about getting your own float. Now you don't want to?"

"Changed my mind," Nashi answered, never turning to look at her mother, a scowl on her face as she added a handful of chopped walnuts into the batter.

Lucy's brow furrowed. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Nashi snapped as she began spooning cookies onto a greased baking sheet.

"Did something happen?" Lucy asked.

"No. I said I'm fine," Nashi answered, pulling out a sheet of already baked cookies out of the oven and setting them on the cooling rack.

Lucy knew that wasn't true. "Nashi…"

"I'm fine, Mom."  
Mom? Not Mommy? Something was definitely wrong.

Luna finished eating as Nashi all but threw the sheet of raw cookies into the oven. Lucy set her against her shoulder to burp her as she stepped back into the kitchen. Nashi had begun mixing up another batch of cookies. Her head was hung, her mouth was pressed into a fine line, her eyes were. Something was wrong, no question about it. But what?

Puberty? Lucy cringed at the thought but Nashi was ten years old now. Though it was still a bit on the young side for her to start going through those womanly changes, it wouldn't be too outrageous for her to start going through puberty, especially seeing as she'd always been an early bloomer. Lucy looked Nashi up and down.

No, that wasn't it. There was no major sign of maturing. Nashi still looked very much like a little girl.

Nashi heaved a heavy sigh. "Mommy, I'm fine, stop staring at me."

Lucy wasn't sure, but she thought she heard Nashi mutter "everyone else already stares at me," under her breath. Lucy began to take a step towards her and then noticed something. A mobile communication lacrima sitting on the counter.

"Nashi, when did you take my lacrima?"

"You left it in here," she answered with a duck of her head.

Lucy frowned. "Nashi Lucy Dragneel, you know that's a lie!"

"Why would I take your lacrima?" Nashi asked, still not looking up at her mother.

"I don't know, why would you?"

"I didn't."

"Nashi…"

"I didn't! It was just ringing so I answered it."

Lucy's brow furrowed. "Who was on the other side?"

"I don't, they made a miscall."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Nashi…"

"I'm fine, Mommy!" Nashi threw another pan of cookies into the oven.

Luna began fussing against Lucy's shoulder. Lucy bounced her and whispered to her to try to calm her down. As she did so she noticed something outside the kitchen window.

Natsu had returned! Lucy let out a sigh of relief as she stepped out of the kitchen and walked outside the guild hall to meet him. She wasn't sure he could solve this mystery, but at least she wouldn't have to try to figure this out on her own.

"Natsu!" she called, waving stiffly as she still held Luna to her shoulder.

"Hey, love," Natsu waved, Happy flying alongside him. It didn't take long for Natsu to notice the look on Lucy's face. His brow furrowed. "Hey, Hap, gimme a minute."

"Aye sir!" Happy said as he went ahead and flew inside.

Lucy rushed up to him, setting a hand on the back of Luna's head to make sure she didn't bounce around too much as she ran.

"Natsu, something's wrong with Nashi."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, instinctively setting a hand on Luna's back.

"She said she doesn't want to the parade anymore, then she stole my lacrima and won't tell me what she did with it, and whenever I try to get to the bottom of it she cuts me off and tells me she's fine even though she's clearly not. I just know something happened but she won't tell me what it is."

Natsu frowned. "Where is she?"

"In the kitchen baking enough cookies to feed an army."

"I'll talk to her," Natsu said as he walked inside. He made his way into the kitchen, immediately hit in the face by the smell of cookies.

"Hey, Firecracker."

"Hey," Nashi answered in a gloomy voice as she reached a hand into a tin of cinnamon sticks.

Natsu's brow furrowed slightly, but he tried to maintain his poker face as he walked up to his daughter.

"How've you been?" he asked as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Nashi shrugged. "I dunno."

"Heard you're not doing the parade anymore," Natsu stated in a matter-of-fact voice, careful to keep all traces of concern out of his tone as he pulled a mortar and pestle out of the top cabinet.

Nashi sighed, lowering her head. "No, I'm not. But I'm-"

"So whatcha gonna do instead?" Natsu asked, intentionally cutting her off as he held the mortar out to her. She blinked up at him, a bit confused as she dropped two cinnamon sticks into the stone bowl for her father to grind up. Natsu began mashing the pestle against the cinnamon, waiting for Nashi to answer. When she didn't he asked again:

"Whatcha gonna do instead?"

"I dunno," Nashi shrugged as she began measuring out flour and sugar. "Probably nothin.'"

"Ah, c'mon, you've gotta do something."

"Why, though?"  
"It's the Harvest Festival! We've been helping Magnolia celebrate ever since Fairy Tail was founded. You've gotta be involved somehow, it's tradition."

"What about that one year the guild was disbanded?" Nashi asked.

Natsu's brow furrowed. Yup, something was definitely wrong!

"Alright, alright, you smart alec, you knew what I meant."

Nashi just shrugged.

"Besides," Natsu continued. "We'd miss you if you weren't there."

Nashi shrugged again as she went and got milk out of the fridge.

"And you'd regret not being a part of it."

"Nah," Nashi sighed as she dumped out the milk into the bowl and then put the rest of the carton back.

"C'mon, you know you would."

"Nah. Besides, everyone would have more fun without me."

Natsu frowned as he set the mortar and pestle down, walked up behind Nashi, grabbed her shoulder, whirled her around, and bent down to look her straight in the eye.

"Nashi, that's not true."  
Nashi shrugged him off and walked back to her bowl, picking up a spoon and stirring it. "Sure it is. The guild would have more fun if they didn't have to worry about me causing a scene and ruining the mood."

"Causing a scene? Since when have you caused a scene?" Natsu asked, arms crossed.

"Oh, I don't know!" Nashi exclaimed. "Set a Lamia Scale wizard on fire when I was two, burned a group of old men when I was three, destroyed a Blue Pegasus gala when I was three, nearly got myself kidnapped by and started a feud with Twilight Ogre when I was six, showed up to a train station in my pajamas when I was eight, stowed-away on a train and nearly burned down a hospital when I was nine! Should I go on?"

Natsu arched an eyebrow, a small smirk on his lips. "That's it?"

Nashi blinked in surprise as her father rolled back his head and laughed. "Oh, honey, if you think that's causing a scene do I have stories from my childhood to tell you!"

"But-"

"And for the record, no, you did not set a Lamia Scale wizard on fire. You cast Rhea on Sherry because Orba was harassing her trying to get her to fight him. Now he ended up getting burned by your rhea flames, but he was askin' for it."

Nashi awkwardly rubbed at her arm.

"And you didn't burn a group of old men when you were three, I did because they were trying to kidnap you for ransom and they gave you that scar on your forehead."

Nashi brushed a hand over the mark below her hairline.

"Destroyed a Blue Pegasus Gala...yeah, you did do that…"

Nashi hung her head.

"But in your defense you weren't alone. Nearly every Fairy Tail kid broke something that night except for Lorelle, Layla, and the triplets because Lorelle couldn't even roll over yet and Layla and the triplets were still inside your Mommy and Aunt Erza."

Nashi let out a small chuckle at this.

"The feud between us and Twilight Ogre was going on long before your Mommy and I were ever dating, so kinda hard for you to start that when you didn't even exist at that point. Yeah, you stormed a train station in your pj's, but you ended up saving hundreds of lives so we can let the pj thing slide. And almost setting a hospital on fire is not actually setting it on fire, which is better than what would have happened had it been your dad up there instead of you. Not to mention you were trying to stop a dark wizard from killing us all so, once again, I think we can let it slide."

Nashi sighed. "That's not what she…" her voice trailed off and her eyes widened as she realized she was speaking out loud. She whirled around and went back to stirring the cookie batter.

"Who?" Natsu asked. "Who said it? What'd they say? Where they live?"

"I dunno what you're talking about," Nashi said as she beat viciously at the cookie batter.

"Nashi Dragneel you tell me who told you that crap right now-"

"Daddy, I don't know who it was," Nashi finally came clean. "Someone called through on Mommy's lacrima. She was busy changing Kyri so I answered it and it was some lady telling me I shouldn't be in the parade because I'd ruin it for everyone because I'm a hazard."

"WHAT!?"

 _Creak…_

The kitchen door opened and Koree stepped in.

"Oops! Sorry," she said brightly as she skipped to the counter. "Just getting some water."

Natsu waited until Koree filled a glass with water and then skipped out of the kitchen. Once the door shut behind her he sighed deeply and ran a hand over his face. He was furious, but he forced himself not to lose it. He was the parent here, he needed to be the calm for Nashi.

"Why didn't you just tell someone, Nashi."

"Because everytime something like this happens it's always a big deal, and everyone gets mad, and then there's a fight, and I don't want people getting upset or hurt when they're supposed to be having fun. That's selfish."

"Selfish?" Natsu turned Nashi around and setting his hands on her shoulders. "Nashi, you're not selfish for telling someone you're hurt. We all get hurt, we all need help, and the best thing you can do when that happens is tell someone. That's what family and friends are for."

"But then you get mad, and go fight, and get hurt-"

"Because we want to take care of you," Natsu said. "We want to fight for you. You don't make us do that, we choose to do that ourselves."

"I don't want you to choose though!" Nashi exclaimed pushing him away. Natsu gasped slightly as Nashi continued to rant.

" I don't want you to keep fighting for me. I don't want to have to keep telling you that someone's picking on me for my magic. I don't want to have to keep trying to avoid people who don't like me because I'm different. I just…" Nashi began tugging at her hair as tears stung her eyes. "I just want it to stop!"

"And you think giving them what they want will make it go away?" Natsu asked softly.

"I don't know, maybe?" Nashi shrugged.

"No, it won't," Natsu answered as he knelt down in front of her again and gently took her hands away from her hair. "If anything it will make things worse, because they'll start to think they can scare you."

"But what if they can? I mean, do," Nashi said, bottom lip quivering slightly.

"It's okay to be scared. But you never let the other guy know you're afraid. If they see you're scared they'll try to use that to control you."

Nashi crossed her arms. "Well, okay, fine, but what can I do to make them go away?"

Natsu sighed. "You can't."

Nashi hung her head. Natsu set his hand under her chin and tilted her face back to him, giving her a small smile.

"So prove them wrong. They want to say your dangerous or wrong then there's nothing we can do to stop them. So show 'em how great you are. You've already done a good job of that. You saved a train full of people. You took down a dark wizard and saved a whole hospital. You wanna know why that coward called you on that lacrima? Because they are starting to realize they were wrong about you. Now they feel threatened because they don't have to feel like a fool while they eat their words. They want to make you go away."  
Natsu pushed her hair behind her ear and looked her directly in the eye. "Don't let them."

Nashi's head dipped again, but Natsu caught her by the chin and tilted her face back towards his.

"Never dull your flame for someone else."

"I'm just…" Nashi sighed. "I'm tired of everyone fighting for me."

Natsu smiled softly as he ruffled her hair. "Well, you'll have to get over that because we're never going to stop taking care of you, Firecracker." He leaned forward and pecked a kiss onto her forehead. "We love you. I love you."

Nashi threw her arms around his neck. "I love you, too."

Natsu hugged her close. He wanted more than anything to take all this away from her, but he knew he couldn't. He was also very afraid to say what he was about to, but he knew Nashi needed to hear it.

"And just because we're willing to fight you, it doesn't mean we think you're too weak to defend yourself."

Nashi let out a small gasp as he continued.

"If you can fight off an experienced killer to save me and your Mommy you can fend off a few haters. Just don't get crazy, okay? I don't want you getting hurt."

Nashi nodded as she snuggled closer against him. Could she stand up for herself? Of course she'd fight to protect her family. That was a given. That's what you did. But it was a lot easier to punch out someone actively trying to hurt her parents or siblings than it was to talk back to against someone who didn't use fists or weapons, but instead words to hurt her. There was also the issue of her trying to lash out at others in the guild as payback for Nashi fighting back. But Daddy had told her that they'd always get involved anyways so, well, maybe it was time she stopped letting them fight all her battles for her.

"Hello?"

Nashi turned her head as Persephone's rather loud and angry voice came from behind her. Persephone wasn't in the kitchen though.

Natsu's brow furrowed. He'd heard it to.

"Hello?"

The two pink-headed Dragneels poked their heads into the main room.

Persephone and Koree stood near the kitchen door, Lucy's lacrima in Persephone's hand, held to her ear.

"Eh?" Natsu cocked his head to one side. Koree must have swiped it when she came in to get water.

"Hello?" Persephone asked again. "...Who is this? Who are you calling up our girl and threatening her?...Yes, this is Fairy Tail. Hi! How ya' doin'? NOW SPILL IT! Whatcha think you doin'?"

Nashi blinked. She'd called that person back? But how?

Nashi shook her head. Persephone probably had about a dozen spells she could use to hack, locate, and track, a lacrima call back to the source. She was scary good when it came to these sneaky sort of things. Nashi had even overheard Wakaba and Macao talking about how it wouldn't surprise them if she group up to be a spy for the Magic Council, though Nashi herself had a hard time picturing Persephone taking orders from anyone.

"Uh-huh?" Persephone nodded as Koree leaned close to listen in.

"Yeah, I'm a kid, your point?" Persephone asked. "...Hey, you picked on a kid earlier, so I don't see the problem...It don't matter how I found you! Now answer my question, whatcha think you doing calling out our girl like that?!"

Nashi took a deep breath. Her Daddy was right, she couldn't tell Persephone and Koree to stop. They were too stubborn to listen to her. But she could take over. Fight her own battles. Maybe then those she cared about wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

Nashi stepped forward and took the lacrima from Persephone. "Gimme that!"

Both of the twins turned in shock at her. She ignored them, took a deep breath, then held the lacrima to her ear. "Hi. It's me again. And I changed my mind, I am doing the parade."

Persephone and Koree both leaned in to listen, wide-eyed. Natsu too started. His hands were almost shaking from how much he wanted to snatch that lacrima away and give that lady a piece of his mind, but he knew that he had to let Nashi take this one on her own. She was growing up, whether he liked it or not. She had to learn to stand up for herself at some point, not only because he and Lucy wouldn't always be there to protect her, but she also needed that confidence boost. He needed to know that it was okay for her to defend herself, that she was worth it. She needed to know that it was possible and healthy to respect herself enough to stand up for herself.

"You again, eh?" a nasally voice answered on the other end of the lacrima. "Well, I'm not surprised. You would do something as selfish as that."

Both of the Redfox twins opened their mouths to protest, but Nashi beat them to it.

"You don't even know me!" she stated. "And how is being in a parade with my friends selfish?"

"It's selfish when you're a living time bomb that could go off at any moment and kill us all. Honestly, if you really cared about anyone you'd go off and be a hermit somewhere remote where you can't hurt anyone."

"But I've never hurt anyone who wasn't asking for it," Nashi said.

"You can't prove that!"

"You can't prove that I didn't!"

"Funny how you all of a sudden are so brave when we aren't standing face to face…"

Koree snatched the lacrima from Nashi's hand and held it to her face. "Oh, yeah? Well, you come on over and look at us face to face. You know where our guild hall is."

Persephone took Nashi's hand and they and Koree began walking to the door. Natsu followed along behind them, arms crossed. So much for Nashi fighting her own battles. Still, this was a start. At least she wasn't afraid to do the parade anymore.

"You just come on!" Koree said. "We'll be waiting outside!"

"WHA-WHO IS IT!?" Gajeel's voice rang out from across the guild hall. He barrelled through the crowd, knocking Max, Nab, Wakaba, and Macao over in the process as he headed towards the door behind the girls. One of his hands had been replaced by an anvil, the other was holding July on his hip.

"Tell 'em to come one!" Gajeel shouted as he stormed out the door. "Who are they?"

"GAJEEL REDFOX YOU BETTER NOT BE TAKING MY INFANT SON INTO A FIGHT!" Mirajane screamed from behind the bar.

"Oh, right," Gajeel said as he rushed back inside and promptly set July on the bar in front of Mirajane. "There you go, lil guy, Uncle Gajeel's gonna be right back."

He then took off back out the door. "Okay, where they at?"

Mirajane scowled as she picked July up and set him on her hip. July, for his part, just stared and laughed at the scene.

Koree just kept talking into the lacrima. "You comin' over? Huh? You comin'? 'Cuz we're waiting for you."

"Who is it? Tell 'em come on!" Gajeel said again.

"You even there?" Koree asked, then after a few moments shook her head. "She hung up. Whoopy-dee-doo! What a surprise!"

"Pfft!" Gajeel shook his head as he began storming back into the Guild Hall. "You kids got my feather ruffled. I was ready to throw down!"

"In an apron?" Persephone asked, pointing at the paint stained article of clothing hanging around her father's neck. Koree, Nashi, and Persephone all began chuckling at the sight.

Gajeel looked down at himself, then smirked. "Well, where you see an apron, Sephy," Gajeel said, taking said apron off. "I see a high tech net!"

With one sweeping motion he scooped Persephone into the apron and threw her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes.

"HEY!" Persephone shouted as she began struggling inside her newly acquired cloth prison.

"Now who's next?" Gajeel asked as he began chasing Koree and Nashi around the front yard.

Natsu just shook his head at the scene, smiling, happy to see Nashi laughing again.

"What on ear-" Levy's voice came as she stepped outside to see what was going on. She gave a quick sigh and shook her head. "Oh, you sillies!"

Kyri, who was still in her auntie's arms, began turning her head around to see, cooing loudly when she spotted Natsu and reaching her arms out to him.

"Oh, do you see your Daddy?" Levy asked before passing her to Natsu who beamed as he set her against his shoulder.

"Hey, sweetie," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"AUGH!" Gajeel called from the front yard as, seemingly out of nowhere, Cato, Storm, and Roman appeared and had proceeded to climb all over him as they tried to Persephone.

"Oi, Lev, a little help here?" Gajeel shouted.

Levy giggled as she began running towards the wrestling match. "Solid script wind!"

A strong gust formed that blew at the three boys, sending them flying towards the ground where they tumbled into a heap. In the process, however, Persephone was able to free herself, and landed in a fighting stance.

"Oi, Salamander, get your fire-eating butt down here, we need more back-up!" Gajeel yelled as he blocked one of Nashi's Thea attacks with an iron fist.

"Gimme a minute," Natsu said as he walked inside. He found Lucy working on a float, Luna now asleep back in her bassinet.

"Tag, you're it," NAtsu said as he passed Kyri to her and raced back outside.

"Hey, I just put a baby down! Where are you going!?" Lucy protested as she followed at him, then laughed and shook her head as she watched six children and three adults wrestling and fighting right on the front lawn for all to see.

"I'm not sure what I expected," she sighed before calling: "Loke!"

"Yes, m'lady?" Loke asked as he appeared. "Want me to teach Natsu a lesson."

"Nope, keep an eye on her," Lucy said, passing Kyri to Loke, who just beamed.

"Aw, how y'doin' you little cutie?" he crooned as he gently bounced her, making her giggle.

Lucy changed into her Virgo Star Dress and then joined the fight, but not before she was caught up in a knot of vines and roses. She turned and smiled when she saw Layla standing behind her, Fyllo's key in her hand as said spirit stood by her side. Igneel appeared from behind her, racing to the center of the action. "Celestial dragon wing attack!"

Back on the front steps Kyri watched on, wide-eyed at the spectacle.

"Eh, don't worry, you'll get out there soon enough," Loke told her.

"As will you, little princess," Virgo suddenly said as she appeared next to Loke, holding Luna.

"Gah! When did you get here?" Loke asked.

"I felt Princess using my Star Dress so I came to see what was going on," Virgo explained.

"And you're holding a baby, because…"

"She's cute," Virgo answered plainly a small blush forming on her cheeks as she held the baby closer. Luna just looked up at the pink-headed spirit and reached up a hand to boop her on the nose.

"Oh, are we not supposed to…" another soft voice called.

Loke turned around and blinked. "Aries. You're here too? And...you also have a baby?"

Aries nodded as she continued holding July who was curiously tapping at her horns. "I'm sorry. But I saw you with one and Virgo with one so I wanted to hold one too."

"Really?" Loke sighed.

"Can you blame us?"

"Oh, Sagitarius, why am I not surprised," Loke sighed as Sagitarius walked out swinging Isla in the air as she giggled.

"They're just so cutesy-wootsy!" Sagittarius exclaimed.

"Besides…"

"Aquarius?" Loke was genuinely surprised to see her hear, and cradling as sleepy Vera no less.

"These idiots are all going to be out here fighting in a minute, so might as well keep the tiny ones out of harm's way," Aquarius sighed as she held Vera closer. "No, I'm not jealous you got called to babysit instead of me!"

"I never said that," Loke stated as even more children and adults joined in the scuffle.

"What are they even fighting over?" Aquarius asked, disgusted.

"Nothing. That's just how they show affection," Loke answered, smiling ear to ear.

"I've got her," a smooth voice came from next to him.

"Capricorn, you too huh?"

Capricorn nodded as he took Kyri. "Go join in the fun, I'll watch her."

Loke smiled before changing into his human form and jumping into the fight.

"As for the rest of us, I think it's best we go back inside with these little ones," Capricorn said before leading the spirits and babies back into the guild hall.


	52. First Steps

**First Steps:**

 **AN:** **This was requested by a guest reviewer.**

"Good grief, those kids are as rowdy as ever," Wakaba grumbled as he took a gulp of his drink.

"Half of them ain't kids anymore," Macao said, tracing the rim of his cup with his finger.

"Yeah, we're really gettin' old, ain't we?"

"We're not that old," Macao insisted, taking a swig of his drink.

"Sure thing, grandpa," Wakaba chuckled.

Macao choked on his beer, causing Wakaba to laugh as he sputtered and coughed while pounding on his chest. Macao glowered at his friend, then crossed his arms and turned his back to him.

"So what if I've got a granddaughter? Doesn't mean I can't still keep up with the young'uns!" Macao insisted.

"Sure, keep tellin' yourself that," Wakaba sighed.

"'Course I can! I was the fourth guild master! I'm an accomplished wizard! I-I-"

"C'mere Isla!"

Macao's voice trailed off as he heard Romeo's voice from behind him. He turned, a bit surprised Romeo wasn't outside roughing it up with the rest of the young adults and children outside. Romeo was squatting on the ground, arms open. Wendy stood across from him, holding Isla. One of Lucy's spirits, the weird horse guy was standing nearby. Some of the other spirits were playing with the other babies a little ways away.

Wendy set Isla on her feet, still holding her by her waist.

"Come on, Isla, come to Daddy!" Romeo called. Isla smiled and clapped before reaching out with her tiny hands to him. Wendy let her go, but instead of walking Isla let herself fall onto her hands and knees and began to crawl.

"Come on, you can walk," Wendy said as she picked Isla back up and set her on her feet. She then took one of Isla's hand in each of hers and held her up as she clumsily toddled her way to Romeo. Romeo smiled ear to ear as Isla reached him. He then stood up and swung her through the air, causing her to squeal with giggles.

"Good job! What a big girl you are!" he cheered as he kissed her cheek.

Macao smiled as he watched the scene play out in front of him.

"Hey, Maccie? Still alive over there?" Wakaba asked.

"Wah-of course I am!" Macao sputtered.

"Glad to know, grandpa."

"Would you stop calling me that!?"

"What? You are," Wakaba chuckled as he pointed to Isla, whom Romeo had now set on the ground, holding her on her feet as he turned her to face Wendy.

"Come on, Isla," Wendy encouraged as she held her arms out. "Come to Mommy!"

Isla giggled as she waved to Wendy. Romeo let her go. Isla just stood in place, smiling and waving to her mother.

"Go on, sweetie," Romeo encouraged. "Go get Mommy."

Isla turned to him, cooing as she pointed to Wendy. "Ma-Ma."

"Yeah, go to Mommy," Romeo said.

Isla smiled as she began rocking back in forth in place. She took a clumsy step forward, then toppled forward.

"Oh!" Wendy gasped as she rushed forward. Isla blinked twice then began to cry.

"Oh, it's okay, baby," Wendy crooned as she scooped Isla up to her shoulder and began patting her back.

"Aw," Macao poked his bottom lip out. "You're alright, kiddo! Walk it off!"

"That's what we're trying to get her to do, Dad," Romeo said as Isla quieted down and Wendy knelt down and set her back on her feet.

"Okay baby, try again," Wendy encouraged as she turned Isla towards Romeo, he went down onto his knees again, holding out his arms.

"No," Isla whimpered, grabbing onto Wendy's sleeves.

"Baby, it's okay," Wendy assured her while stroking her hair. "Go to Daddy."

"No," Isla shook her head.

"You can do it."

"No. Boo-boo!"

"You won't get a boo-boo this time," Wendy promised.

"Come on, honey, come to me," Romeo held his arms out.

"No," Isla shook her head and clung to her mother's shirt. "No."

Macao stood up and walked to stand behind Romeo. "C'mon, cutie, come to Daddy and Pop-Pop." he crooned.

Isla turned and poked her head out from Wendy's arms.

"You see Pop-Pop?" Wendy asked.

Isla nodded as she still clung to Wendy's shirt.

"C'mon, sweetie, come to Daddy," Romeo crooned once more.

Isla finally turned around. Wendy helped her steady herself and then slowly, cautiously let her go. Isla nervously clutched her tiny hands to her chest as she stared at Romeo.

"C'mon, you can do it," Romeo encouraged.

"Come on, cutie," Macao said.

Isla reached her hands out towards Romeo and clumsily took a step.

"That's it!" Romeo cheered as she took another step. Then another. And another.

"There you go Isla," Wendy clapped as Isla kept toddling her way towards Romeo. She began stumbling as she drew closer, and Romeo reached forward and scooped her into his arms.

"That's my girl!" Romeo cheered as he kissed her cheek.

"She's walking," Wendy said in a watery voice as she walked to Romeo's side and set a hand on Isla's back. "Our little girl's growing up!"

Isla just cheered and continued to babble and giggle.

"Oh, we're gonna be in trouble now," Macao beamed as he ruffled Isla's hair.

"Y'know, for someone who complains about being a grandpa so much you seem to be enjoying it," Wakaba said as he took another sip of his drink.

Macao grumbled at him. Deep down, though, he was smiling. True, he didn't like to be called "grandpa" but he loved being a grandfather.

 **AN:** **Not much, but I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I've already asked for requests, and as you can see I am working on fulfilling those now, but I have one more question I'd like to ask you all. As of now I have 22 Fairy Tail kiddos and babies (just Fairy Tail, not the other guilds.) 22 is a lot obviously. I want to at least give Lisanna and Bixslow a baby. Outside of that are there any more babies you guys want? I'm about 50 percent certain that after the Bixanna baby I'll be good and not want to make anymore babies, but the other 50 percent of me is thinking "hmm...maybe a few more." I will go ahead and say the Dragneels and Fernandezes are done. Natsu and Lucy have five kids, they're good. Erza and Jellal have four, they are also good (and given the triplets and their shenanigans, I don't think they can handle anymore.) I'm not going to promise that I'll be able to fulfill all baby requests because I'm about 50 percent sure that I'm done making babies at this point, but I do want to take your opinions into consideration because you guys are awesome. And I love you.**

 **God bless!**


	53. Scars

**Scars:**

"...it's been seven months since the mother killer Elena Alteria was arrested…"

Gray turned and looked at the radio lacrima.

"Has it really been that long?" he asked himself. He heaved a sigh as he continued to listen to the radio broadcast for a few seconds longer, then flipped the switch off.

It didn't seem like it had been seven months, not really. He still caught himself checking every crevice of his house to make sure Elena wasn't there. Meeko still had nightmares about nearly being kidnapped by Elena. Elena had become a new haunt in Gray's dreams, attacking his family alongside Deliora. Gray twiddled his thumbs as he sat on the edge of his and Juvia's bed, lost in thought.

The children were all in bed. Juvia was off doing something is some corner of the house. She was working on one of her many pet projects. A scrapbook for one of the kids? Sewing a doll for one of the babies in the guild? Making matching outfits for the kids? Gray shrugged as he ran through the possibility of things his wife could be working on, a smile on his face. He honestly didn't care how many rooms Juvia had overflowing with her numerous pet projects, as long as she was happily working away at something and being her normal self. She was crazy, no doubt, but he loved her.

Presently Juvia walked into their bedroom, stretching her arms as she yawned, only to then shudder and wrap her arms around herself.

"Brr! It's cold tonight isn't it, Gray?" she said.

"Yeah?" Gray asked as he went to turn on the house's heating system from it's pad on the wall. As he did so Juvia began to get ready to sleep for the night, shedding her top so she could put on her pajamas. She's just tossed her shirt into the dirty clothes hamper when she felt a warm hand on her side. She gasped slightly as she turned around.

"Gray?"

Gray's brow furrowed as he reached down and touched her stomach. Four scars marred her skin. One from the wound she'd inflicted upon herself in Alvarez to save him. Three given to her by Elena. Gray shuddered as the memories came flooding back.

At first he'd been sound asleep. Then he awoke to strangled scream. He lifted his hand just in time to see a dark figure pull a bloody knife from Juvia's abdomen before stabbing into her one, two more time. Gray had shouted her name and reached for her, only to be blocked by Meeko frantically jumping to his feet, screaming at the top of his lungs at the sight of his mother bleeding out. The dark figure grabbed him by the arm, her bloody fingers staining his skin before they disappeared through the floor.

Gray's hand trembled as it traced over the three stab marks. Juvia survived. They got Meeko back. Everything was fine. It had been seven months now. Gray should have been over this. And yet, he wasn't.

"Gray?" Juvia asked again as as she brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"That's twice," Gray whispered.

"Twice?" Juvia cocked her head to one side.

Gray's bottom lip trembled. "Two times I've almost lost you."

Juvia gasped. "Gray…"

"Both times you were right in front of me," Gray said in a shaky voice. "I could have reached out and touched you. But I couldn't stop it!"

"Gray," Juvia wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close. "It's okay, darling. I'm right here."

"You were hurt," Gray sniffled. "You almost died! And I couldn't save you!"

Juvia tightened her arms around him. "You had to save Meeko," she reminded him. "True she'd hurt me, but she'd also taken our little boy. You had to get him back, and you did."

"But what about you?" Gray whispered. "You were lying right next to me and that monster just waltzed right past me and stabbed you! Poisoned you!"

Juvia let out a shaky breath. If she were being honest she still felt a little shaky even now. True, she was alive. She survived. But three women had not. Three women were dead, their children still missing. Juvia and Meeko were unbelievably lucky to be safe and sound in their house right now.

Juvia reached up a hand and stroked his hair.

"It doesn't matter now," she said. "I'm here. I'm still alive. You still have me."

"But…" Gray shuddered. "What about next time?"

"Next time?" Juvia's brow furrowed.

"The next time something tries to take you away from me. I wasn't strong enough to stop it in Alvarez. I wasn't strong enough to stop it seven months ago. Will I be strong enough in the future?"

Juvia pushed Gray off herself and cupped his face in her hands, straing him straight in the eyes. "Gray Fullbuster you listen to me. What happened is not your fault. Elena was, and is, a monster, a cold, heartless monster who decided she wanted me dead. We didn't know that then, though. We knew nothing about her. We had no way of preparing. You had no way of preparing. There's nothing you could have done that would have stopped this."

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Gray exclaimed. "I was powerless to save you! What if I'm still powerless the next time something tries to hurt you."

"We don't know that there'll be a next time."

"But what if there is?"

Juvia smiled softly at him and stroked her thumbs across his cheek bones. "Gray, from the moment I met you I've loved you. I've known for years we were meant to be together, and I fought for that future to become a reality. We are destined to be together, to grow old together. Nothing will stop that. No matter what I will always be by your side. I won't let anything take me away from you. I promise."

Gray just stared at her for a while, then he slowly closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, setting his hand on top of hers. "Juvia...I…"

"I know."

Gray sighed as he opened his eyes once more, his gaze inevitably falling back to her scars. He reached out and began tracing them again and he lowered himself to his knees. Four scars. Two near-death experiences. They were reminders of just how precious she was. Of just how much he loved her, he needed her.

There were more than battle scars on her stomach though. There were also stretch marks. Gray smiled as he traced the red tendrils on her abdomen before placing his hand over her belly. They were reminders too, of how all three of his children had grown in there. How Juvia had carried them and then given birth to them. How she'd give him his three greatest treasures.

Gray leaned forward and brushed his lips against the scar marring her side from where she stabbed herself. Juvai gasped then let her eyelids flutter closed as he kissed each of the three scars Elena had left on her. He then trailed each and every one of her stretch marks with his mouth.

Juvia sighed deeply as she ran her fingers through his hair. She shuddered as his hot lips warmed her chilled abdomen with each brush and touch. His breath caressed skin, causing a blush to spread over her face.

"Never leave me," Gray begged as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close, burying his face against her stomach.

"I won't," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning down to press her forehead against the top of his head. Gray turned his head upward, brushing his face against herse until he found her lips and captured them with his own. He slowly stood back up, his hands travelling upward with him, grazing across her back until they found the back of her head, cradling it as he continued kissing her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Gray, I love you," she whispered when they were forced to part for air.

"I love you to," Gray answered, letting one arm leave her hair to wrap around her waist, pulling her all the closer against him. "So, so much."

Juvia leaned her head against his shoulder, and he in turn burying his face in her hair. They weren't how long they stood there, and they didn't acre. They just held each other, basking in the warmth each one put off. Listening to the sound of each other's breathing. Tracing lazy circles across one another's skin. Just enjoying being close to one another.

Just enjoying being there, together, as they should have been.


	54. Colic

**Colic:**

"Wah! Wah! Wah!"

Lucy grumbled as she awakened to the sound of one of the babies crying. From the sounds of the cries it was Kyri.

Maybe?

Lucy's brow furrowed as she stood and walked to the bassinet. It was indeed Kyri crying, no, sobbing. Her tiny hands were clenched in fists. Her brow was furrowed. Her legs were pulled up close against her stomach. Her cries were piercing, shrieking, pained sobs.

This wasn't behavior Lucy was used to seeing with any of her babies. Frowning in concern she lifted Kyri up. Kyri trembled slightly as Lucy cradled her to her chest.

"What's wrong, baby?" Lucy asked.

Kyri just continued to cry. Lucy sat down at the edge of the bed and began unbuttoning her shirt to see if maybe Kyri needed to eat. Try as she may, though, Lucy couldn't get Kyri to take her breast. Fixing her shirt back up she carried Kyri to a changing table to check her diaper. It was clean and dry.

"What's the matter with you, sweetie?" Lucy asked as Kyri kept crying. Her sobs got louder and louder. She looked almost like she was in pain. Lucy looked the little girl over, searching for anything that could be causing her discomfort but found nothing. Perhaps she was cold? It was the dead of the coldest winter Magnolia had seen in Lucy took an extra blanket out of a draw and wrapped it around the baby, cradling her in the crook of her arm and began rocking her back and forth.

Kyri still didn't stop crying but, if anything, screamed all the louder. Lucy began pacing across the floor. What on earth land was wrong with her baby?

"Sh, sh, sh, it's okay," Lucy whispered as she kept bouncing and pacing. She placed a hand on Kyri's forehead, no fever. She'd never seen anything like this with any of her five children before. If only Natsu were here! He usually had good instincts when it came to comforting people, especially one of his babies. But we has away on a weekend long job. She was on her own. Carrying the sobbing six-week old to the living room she pulled out one of the numerous baby books she had. She carried it to the coffee table and set it down so she could flip through and read while still holding Kyri.

"Sh, hush sweetheart, it's okay," Lucy whispered as thumbed through the book, looking for anything that could be causing Kyri's discomfort.

"Colic," Lucy sighed as she read the list of symptoms. They all fit Kyri's behaviors. What exactly was colic, though? A really bad tummy ache? No wonder Kyri was crying so loudly, but what could Lucy do to fix it? She turned the page as Kyri's sobs turned to screams. She drew her tiny limbs in closer as she kept sobbing and shaking.

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby," Lucy crooned as she sat down on the couch and unwrapped Kyri from the blanket. She began rubbing Kyri's tummy hoping that it would help. It did for a little while, Kyri even looked like she was about to fall back asleep, but just As Lucy wrapped her back in her blanket she began crying again.

"Aw, Kyri," Lucy sighed as she set the baby in the crook of one arm and began rubbing her tummy again. As she rocked the crying baby Luna began to whine from the bedroom.

"Oh, no," Lucy groaned as she walked back down the hall. Luna was sucked on her hand as she whimpered. Well, at least Lucy knew what was wrong with her. Her brow furrowed as she looked back at Kyri, who was still sobbing her lungs out. She couldn't breastfeed Luna and rock Kyri at the same time. As much as it hurt her heart to do so she set Kyri back into her bassinet and picked Luna up. She sat down at the edge of the bed and opened her shirt. As Luna fed, Lucy reached one arm over to rub Kyri's stomach. This time it didn't help, though, Kyri kept crying.

Luna finished eating, Lucy burped her, rocked her, and put her back to sleep. The whole time Kyri kept crying and still cried afterwards. Lucy picked her back up, took her back to the livingroom and kept rocking, bouncing, patting, and humming to Kyri. She'd quiet down for a few minutes, but then she'd erupt into screams again. Finally Kyri quieted down and fell asleep. Lucy carefully put her in her bassinet and then shuffled to her own bed, collapsing onto it. She was just starting to feel herself fall asleep when Kyri erupted into pained screams again.

"Oh, no," Lucy groaned as she pushed herself back onto her feet. Why couldn't she make her little girl feel better?

The sun was starting to rise when Kyri finally went to sleep for good. Lucy set her down in her bassinet and then laid down to sleep.

Luna woke up and cried. Lucy felt like crying as she stood up and walked to her bassinet. A foul stench met her. She changed her diaper, but her back to sleep, and then laid down again. Finally she was able to get some rest…

...for about an hour before she heard the rumble of tiny feet running down the hall. She groaned as she lifted her head to see Igneel bounding towards the living area. It wouldn't be long before the older girls woke up as well and they would all need breakfast. Lucy groaned yet again as she stifled a yawn and dragged herself out of bed.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Finally, bed," Lucy sighed as she laid down and pulled to covers over herself. All five children were asleep and soon she'd join them.

Or so she thought.

"Wah! Wah! Wah!" Kyri screeched.

"No, not again," Lucy whimpered as she shuffled over to Kyri's bassinet. Her legs were drawn against her body. Her little hands were clenched into fists. She trembled slightly in pain.

"Oh, no, Kyri, not again, honey," Lucy sighed as she lifted her up out of the bassinet and began pacing the floor with her. Once again it would be the crack of dawn before Kyri quieted down enough to go to sleep. Lucy fell asleep almost instantly, but was awakened two hours later by the sound of Igneel bounding down the hall to go play in the living room once more.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Wah! Wah! Wah!"

"Ugh, why, oh, no, no, no," Lucy whimpered. For the third night in a row now Kyri was up screaming in pain. Lucy all but shuffled and stumbled her way to the bassinet.

"Kyri, honey, why? What do I need to do to make this stop?" Lucy asked as she lifted the screaming babe out of the bassinet. She barely had the energy to bounce or rock Kyri as she shuffled her way to the living room. Why, oh, why couldn't she make these hour long, agonizing crying sessions stop. No matter what she did Kyri wouldn't sleep. At most she could buy her daughter 15 minutes or so of comfort before she erupted into sobs again.

"Kyri, please, go to sleep. Please show me what I need to do. Please, I want to help you but I can't keep doing this!" Lucy cried.

 _Thump!_

Lucy whirled around as the front door swung open.

"Natsu?"

Natsu dropped his bags onto the floor as he walked straight towards her, a concerned frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Eh?" Lucy asked dumbly.

"I heard you talking about not being able to do something from outside, what's wrong?" he asked again.

"It's Kyri," Lucy answered. "She's got colic."

"Colic?" Natsu's look of concern deepened as he bounded to his wife's side and set a hand on the crying baby's back.

"She's been getting horrible stomach aches the past three nights and I can't figure out how to make them go away!" Lucy lamented.

It was only then Natsu noticed the circles under her eyes.

"When's the last time you slept, love?" he asked.

"I don't know," Lucy answered.

Natsu nodded as he took Kyri from her. "I've got this, go to bed."

"But…" Lucy weakly protested. "But you just got home…"

"I got to sleep last night before heading back," Natsu argued. "Get to bed."

Lucy gave up arguing and trudged towards their bedroom, only to be met with a fussy Luna.

"So much for sleep," she groaned as she picked her up and fed her.

"How on earth did Erza handle having three at a time?" Lucy wondered to herself as Luna ate. Once she finished Lucy burped her, then began rocking her to try and put her to sleep. It was then she noticed Kyri wasn't crying anymore.

"What?" Lucy gasped. That couldn't be right, something had to be wrong. She jumped to her feet, still holding Luna, and raced back into the living room.

Natsu was laying on the couch, Kyri laying against his chest on her belly with a blanket draped over both of them. Natsu had one hand against her back, the other holding the baby book Lucy had left on the coffee table that had remained untouched the past three days. Kyri squirmed slightly against him, but she was quiet.

"How!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I told you to go to bed," Natsu sighed, glancing away from the pages of the book to frown at her.

"How did you do that!?" Lucy asked again. "It took me hours to-"

"Heat," Natsu answered plainly.

Lucy blinked. "What?"

"Heat," he said again. "Heat can make stomach cramps feel better."

It was only then that Lucy noticed Natsu had his shirt open, allowing Kyri to lie directly against his overly warm skin. Natsu's body heat was higher than most under normal circumstances, but no doubt he'd kicked it up a few notches to further aid in giving their daughter some comfort.

Heat.

Why hadn't lucy thought of that? She could have gotten a hot water bottle, had Nashi come hold Kyri for a little while. She could have saved both herself and her daughter a whole lot of pain and suffering if she'd just been sharp enough to figure out that obvious solution on her own! Though she was more mad at herself than anything a tear or two began to roll down her cheeks. She repositioned Luna against her shoulder to wipe them away before Natsu noticed them, but she was too late.

Natsu frowned as he set the book down and reached a hand out to her. "Oi, c'mere."

"I'm fine," Lucy sighed.

"No you're not, you were crying."

"How'd you know! You weren't even looking at me!"

"Dragon slayer," Natsu said plainly as he tapped his nose. "Now come here."

Of course, she should have known he'd pick up the scent. How long had she known Natsu? What was wrong with her?

She shuffled to Natsu's side and knelt down on her knees next to him.

"So, why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm a horrible mother."

"No you're not."

"I couldn't even get her to stop crying for three days and you got her to quiet down in thirty minutes!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu set his free hand behind her head and pulled her in for a gentle kiss which she gladly reciprocated.

"You're not a bad mom, you've just a rough few days is all," Natsu said.

"I know, but I still should have thought of that."

"You look like you haven't slept all weekend," Natsu pointed out in a matter-of-fact voice. "I'm surprised you can still form words."

"Well...that might be because I-"

"Put Luna down and get some sleep you madwoman," Natsu said with a grin as he shook his head.

Lucy stood back to her feet and shuffled to their room.

Natsu watched her go. If he was being honest he was a tad disappointed. He'd been looking forward to cuddling with his wife in their bed, but now it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

Kyri squirmed against his chest again and fussed slightly.

"Sh, sh, sh," Natsu whispered as he patted her back with one hand and smoothed her hair with the other. He hummed softly to her and she began to quiet down, sticking her thumb in her mouth to suck. A smile tugged at the corners of Natsu's mouth.

"Been giving Mommy a hard time, haven't ya Kyri?" he whispered. "Guess I'll have to keep you out here with me so she can get some sleep."

Kyri grunted in response, causing Natsu to chuckle. He gently kissed the top of her head as he continued patting her back. True, he wouldn't get any cuddles with Lucy tonight, but he would get to spend it holding Kyri, which was just as good. He knew from experience that she wouldn't be a baby for long, so he was glad he got this moment to cherish.

Kyri shifted once more and her eyelids slowly drooped closed.

"That's it, you go on to sleep," Natsu whispered. "Daddy'll be here if those tummy aches come back. Trust me, I know a thing or to about stomachs not agreeing with me. Just wait 'til you're old enough to watch me on a train and you'll see."

Kyri yawned snuggling closer against him. He set both hands on her back, holding her close and kissing the top of her head. She quickly fell asleep, comforted by the heat her Daddy's body put out. Natsu soon followed after her, tired from his trip and relaxed at being home, even if he was on the couch for the night.


	55. Sing

**Sing:**

 **AN:** **WARNING! ABSOLUTE CHEESY NONSENSE INCOMING! Also some of you (in particular a guest reviewer) have asked for hints of future kiddo ships so...read between the lines and see if you can spot the ships.**

"Guys! I can't breath!" Nashi grunted under the dogpile of children surrounding her.

"But it's so cold!" Igneel whined from his sister's lap. "And you're so warm!"

"I can't help that I'm a-ACK! Koree, do you mind!" Nashi shouted as Koree all bup plopped on top of her head.

"Ah, that's better," Koree sighed.

"Well, it's not for me, all of you get off!" Nashi screeched as she jumped to her feet: sending Koree, Persephone, Cato, Bianca, Layla, Portia, and the triplets flying backwards. The general buzz of the guild hall paused for only a moment and then resumed. There was no fight so there was nothing to watch. All the kids rolled in the floor after their quick ejection, those who hadn't tried to use Nashi as a heater: Storm, Roman, Meeko, Benedict, and Farrah, watching on in slight amusement. Only Igneel managed to stay put, and only because he had both of his legs and arms locked around Nashi's torso.

"Igneel, let go," Nashi snapped.

"No."

"Igneel!"

"No."

"IGNEEL!"

"You're so warm, and I'm cold!"

"I'm not a hot water bottle, no get off!" Nashi began jumping up and down to try and knock her brother off.

"Huh, funny," Storm muttered. "I don't feel that cold."

"Maybe it's because of your new freeze ability," Roman suggested from under the mountain of coats he had requipped onto himself. "Meeko and your dad aren't bothered by cold because they're ice wizards."

"Maybe," Storm shrugged.

"Oof!" Igneel grunted as he finally fell to the ground.

"Great," Eva grumbled as she and the other two triplets stood up. "Now how are we going to stay warm?"

"Yeah," Von sighed.

"Hey, aren't you a fire wizard too?" Minette asked her brother.

"Oh, no!" Von squeaked as both of his sister got an evil gleam in their eyes. "AH!"

Von took off running as Evan and Minette chased after him, causing the other children to laugh.

Koree took the opportunity to begin sneaking closer to Nashi once again.

"Don't even think about it!" Nashi warned.

"Ahem," a motherly voice came from behind the children. They stopped and turned to find Mirajane standing behind them, dressed in a coat, July strapped to her back, and a tray of mugs in her hands.

"Maybe hot chocolate would be a better way to chase away the cold," she stated as she knelt down to the kid's level.

"YAY!" they all cheered as they raced to grab a mug.

"Thanks Auntie Mira!"

"Yeah, thanks!"

"Thank you!"

"Thank you!"

"Yummy!"

"Thanks, Mama."

"Thank you Mrs. Dreyar, ma'am."

Mirajane smiled. "You're all very welcome."

Farrah sighed as she walked to her mother's side. "Mama, how long do you think it will take Papa and the others to fix the heating system?"

"Shouldn't be much longer now," Mirajane answered.

As if on cue, the heaters in the main room of the guild hall cut on. A few seconds later Laxus and the rest of the Thunder Legion walked down the steps, covered in snow. Mirajane walked to her husband's side, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Thank you," Laxus sighed as he took it from her.

"So what was the problem?" Mirajane asked.

"Line to the main power lacrima and the heat system was cut," Laxus answered. "Freed managed to patch it with some Dark Ecriture for now but we'll have to replace it when the storm stops."

"If it stops," Freed grumbled as Mirajane poured him a cup of hot chocolate, Bixlow and Evergreen in line behind him with their mugs.

Mirajane nodded as the winds howled outside. "I can't remember Magnolia ever getting a blizzard like this. This winter has been crazy."

"In more ways than one, the job board is practically overflowing," Evergreen added, jabbing a thumb to said board. Flyers of requests to fix heat systems, repair broken roofs, unbury snowed in houses, search for lost family members, clear icy roads, etc. And it wasn't full from a lack of interest. The hall was almost bare compared to most days. The only people currently in the hall were those too old to brave the cold, those who had just been on a job and were taking a few moments to thaw out before going on another, and mothers with young toddlers or babies.

Mirajane's brow furrowed as she slipped into the kitchen to set another kettle on the stove to make more hot chocolate. As she worked Laxus began looking through the stack of papers the magic council had sent him, also slipping into the kitchen to have a little bit of quiet to read over the reports. There were no complaints this time, just requests for help. Magnolia wasn't the only one drowning in snow. All of Fiore had been caught off guard by the bombardment of blizzards.

"Hm," he groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Something wrong, hon?" Mirajane asked.

"Several smaller villages and settlements in the country have been cut off because of blizzards" Laxus said, holding up the Magic Council's report. "They're requesting that every guild essentially adopt a region and bring them food, clothes, and supplies until the snow melts and things get back to normal."

"Okay, sounds reasonable," Mirajane smiled. "Which region are we-"

"I don't know yet. I'm not sure how we're gonna pull it off," Laxus answered.

"Why is that?" Mirjane asked.

"Look out in the main room," Laxus said. "We're spread thin as it is just trying to keep Magnolia from falling apart. And because of the current circumstances the citizens haven't been able to give us as big of a payment for our work as usual-"

"Everyone understands that, though," Mirajane said. "It's an emergency situation. We've all gotta give up a little but to survive."

"Yes, but our people still have to pay their bills and feed their families. I can ask them to give up their already spread thin jewel to buy food and clothes for someone we don't even know when they're barely making ends meet for themselves right now."

"Hm," Mirajane pinched her chin as she thought.

"Not that I don't want to help out I'm just not sure how we're gonna make it happen," Laxus ran a hand over his hair.

July began to fuss and squirm in the harness on Mirajane's back.

"Uh-oh, you want to get down?" Mirajane asked.

Laxus walked behind her and began unfastening the straps. "C'mere, squirt," he said as he set his infant son against his shoulder.

 _BOOM!_

"What on earth are you lazy wizards doing!?" a loud, nasally voice thundered.

"Oh, no what?" Laxus grumbled as he stormed out into the mainroom, July still in his arms.

The woman "lovingly" dubbed "The Walking Salon" byt the guild was standing in the doorway, dressed in a designer coat, and looking very angry. She was not an unfamiliar face, and for all the wrong reasons. She'd often filed complaints with Fairy Tail for various, absurd reasons, most of them centering around Nashi, who was currently standing frightened and wide-eyed. She began to slowly take cautious steps backwards to make her escape from the main room so she wouldn't have to face The Walking Salon.

 _Fwoosh!_ Nashi turned her head to see Storm standing, shoulder squared, and a giant orb of water floating above his hand.

The Walking Salon had no interest in Nashi today, though. Instead her eyes narrowed in on Laxus and she stomped straight towards him.

"I have been waiting for hours for one of you infidels to unbury my cars from a snowbank and I haven't even gotten so much as a letter to let me know you're coming!"

"How we gonna send a letter in this weather?" Laxus asked. "Relax. We'll make it out there eventually."

"Eventually?" the Walking Salon's screeched. "I sent that request in first thing this morning! The least you can do is try and be prompt and not leave people waiting! The absolute nerve of you people! Do you know how many appointments I've had to call and cancel because of this?"

"Sorry for the inconvenience," Laxus replied in a monotone and annoyed voice. "We've been too busy try find fathers, mothers, husbands, and wives who left to go to work this morning and never made it. We've been having to unbury at least 3 dozen children because there was so much snow on their roofs that they collapsed on top of them. We've had to help clean up after about twenty wrecks. We've had to help relocate families whose houses got flooded by busted water pipes and then frozen this morning. Plus, look behind me, do you see a throng of ready-bodied wizards behind me?"

The Walking Salon glanced over Laxus's shoulder. "I see a few-"

"Most of whom either just got back from a job and need a minute to recover, have gotten sick from the cold, or are too old or young to go out in this weather. We'll get to you when we get to you, but we're spread thin right now. We've gotta help everyone else in Magnolia and the surrounding countryside before we worry about digging up a few luxury vehicles. Now go home and wait in your warm mansion. You're safer there than standing out in the cold griping to me anyways."

"PFFT!" July, picking up on his father's tone, blew raspberries at the grumpy socialite.

"Well, I never!" The Walking Salon gasped as she whirled around and stormed back out of the guild hall.

"The surrounding countryside!?" Wakaba exclaimed once she had gone. "We can't even fulfill all the jobs here in Magnolia and you wanna go to the countryside!?"

"Ergh," Laxus groaned before turning to face his bewildered guildmates. "Not yet. I just got a request from the magic council to help out in some of the more remote areas of Fior-"

"Well, why don't they do it!" Wakaba shouted. "We're dying' here, where can't-"

"I know."

"-be in 500 places in once. Not to mention we don't have the-"

"I know."

"-jewel to even keep our own as-"

"I KNOW!" Laxus shouted, causing everyone to gasp and July to whimper in fear. Laxus took a deep breath, patting his son's back. "I know. I know we're spread thin. But all of Fiore is in dire straights right now, not just us. I know we're not in the best place to help them but they still need aid. I'm not going to ask any of you to sacrifice anymore than you already have-"

"Then how are we supposed to help them?" Macao asked.

Laxus sighed. "I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out and I'll let you know."

Laxus began to trudge back to kitchen, the rest of the guild hall falling in to whispering murmurs.

Farrah and Cato, who had both been watching, bounded to their father. "Papa?"

Laxus sighed as he turned to his children. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Is everything okay, Papa?" Cato asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Laxus answered, patting his head.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Cato questioned.

"Nah, just don't worry about it. Everything's gonna be fine," Laxus smiled and stepped into the kitchen. Farrah followed after him.

"Sure there's nothing I can do to help?" Farrah asked.

"Not that I can think of," Laxus sighed.

Mirajane turned to listen to them as she began making another tray of hot chocolate.

Farrah rocked back and forth on her heels. "Maybe if I could take a few smaller jobs I could-"

"No," Laxus firmly answered.

Farrah stamped her foot. "But Aunt Wendy took jobs when she was twelve! That's a year younger than I am!"

"She didn't go on jobs by herself," Laxus said. "And not in the worst winter Fiore has seen in decades. Answer's still no."

Farrah sighed and crossed her arms. "Gotta be something I can do."

"I'm sure there is but I can't think of anything at the moment," Laxus answered.

"Well, maybe I can-"

"Farrah," Mirajane sighed as she walked to her daughter's side. "Your Papa has enough to worry about right now. Give him some space to rest. We'll figure out what you can do later, but right now he has a hundred other things to figure out."

Farrah sighed, but turned and walked back out to where all the other children were hanging about, no longer playing because of Wakaba's outburst. She crossed her arms as she sat on a bench next to Benedict who had Vera in his lap.

"Ev'ybody sad," Vera stated, brow furrowed.

"No, they're not sad, just worried," Benedict answered.

"But why?"

"Because of this storm," Benedict answered.

"Yes?" Storm asked from his spot across from the two older children.

"No, not you 'Storm' the blizzard storm," Benedict said.

"Oh."

"We should cheer them up," Eva said. "Maybe put on a show?"

"Put on a show?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, like a singing show, that would make them happy!" Eva cheered as she twirled about.

"Eva's gone to lala land again," Minette sighed.

Farrah, however, perked up at the idea. "Actually, that's not a bad idea."

"Oh no! Eva's taken Farrah with her!" Minette shouted.

"No, I mean itm" Farrah said.

"A singing show?" Benedict arched an eyebrow.

"No, a singing competition. We'd put it on for the town. They pay a few jewel for their favorite act and we use that jewel to help pay for...whatever it is the adults need to pay for," Farrah explained.

"Can I do it?" Layla asked, raising her hand. "Please!?"

"Sure," Farrah said.

"Me too?" Portia asked.

"Count me out," Persephone held her hands up. "I can't carry a tune in a bucket!"

"Amen to that," Koree snickered.

"Hey!"

"What, I'm the same way," Koree shrugged. "But I can host it? You need a host right? I call dibs on being the host!"

"Fine, you can host it," Farrah agreed.

"Cool! I'm gonna go write down my script!" Koree scampered off.

"You're going to regret that," Persephone sighed.

"You can host with her," Farrah offered.

"Heck no! I'll do all the fancy lights and stuff backstage," Persephone said, muttering "I'm not funny like Koree, anyhow," under her breath.

Cato, who was sitting next to her, was the only one to notice, but chose to say nothing.

"I guess I'll do it too," Bianca shrugged.

"Me too! Me too!" Portia cheered.

"Ro-Ro, you'll sing with us, right?" Eva asked.

"Wah-no!" Roman protested. "I don't want to do something like that!"

"Aw," Eva pouted.

"It's okay, we'll get Von to do it with us," Minette said.

"What, but I don't wan-"

"You're the third triplet, you have no choice!" Minette declared.

"It's not like I asked to be stuck with you two," Von shouted as his sisters dragged him off to practice.

"Good luck!" Roman shouted after them.

"Nashi, are you going to do it?" Layla asked.

"Eh, I don't know," Nashi answered, rubbing at her shoulder, still a bit on edge since The Walking Salon had barged in.

"But your voice is so pretty!" Layla exclaimed.

"Really?" Storm turned to his friend, a bit surprised.

Nashi nervously twirled her hair. "I mean, it's okay…"

"It sounds like a princess's voice!" Layla insisted.

"No it doesn't!" Nashi blushed.

"Sure it does," Igneel cut in. "Mommy says you have perfect pitch, whatever that means."

"I do not," Nashi crossed her arms.

"Maybe not, but your voice is still pretty," Layla said.

"Well, now you have to do it," Cato grinned.

"What about you, bro, you gonna do it?" Farrah asked.

Cato shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"So, when are we going to do it?" Portia asked.

"Friday?" Farrah asked. "That should give us enough time to practice and get word out."

"Sounds good to me," Bianca smiled.

"Alright, so let's plan on that…"

As the rest of the plans were made Nashi continued playing with her hair.

"Hey, you okay?" Storm asked.

"Huh. Oh, yeah," Nashi answered, a little too quickly.

"You gonna do it?"

"I..erm...I dunno…"

"Your brother and sister seem to think you should."

"Eh, they're just being nice."

"Nah," Storm shook his head. "Layla maybe, but Igneel's too...well...erm…"

"Blunt. Has no tact. Has no filter. Speaks before he thinks," Nashi offered.

"All the above," Storm shrugged.

Nashi giggled. "I don't know, I just, I've never sung in front of anyone before. And I…" she took a deep breath. "I don't know if I wanna be on a stage by myself."

"You were in the Fantasia parade by yourself," Storm offered. "We all had our own floats."

"Yeah, but I still wasn't alone. It was a whole parade full of people," Nashi said. "And the parade moved so if there were any…" she rang her hands together. "Not...nice...people, it would only be a few minutes and then the parade moved past them."

"Oh," Storm nodded, now catching on. He took a deep breath. "Well, I wasn't going to do it before, but if it will make you feel better we can do something together."

"Really?" Nashi arched an eyebrow. "You sing?"

"A little bit," Storm answered with a blush.

"Well, if both you and Bianca are doing it I guess that means I've gotta too," Meeko sighed. "Hey, Bianca can I sing with you?"

"Sure."

Igneel chuckled from where he watched. "Giving into the pressure twinkle toes?"

"Shut it, star-butt! Admit it you want to sing too!"

"Nope!" Igneel declared. "I ain't singing and you can't make me!"

"Well, we don't need you anyways!" Meeko shouted, crossing his arms.

"Really?" Portia cokced her head to one side. "Both your sister are and if they have good voices than you should too."

"Nah, not my thing," Igneel shrugged.

"So you won't do it?"

"Nope, I don't give into pressure like Meeko!"

"Shut it, Star boy!"

"Not even for me?" Portia fluttered her eyelashes.

"Why would I do it for you?" Igneel asked, confused.

Portia sighed, defeated, and trudged off. "Guess my girly charm isn't fool proof."

"Hey, did I say something wrong?" Igneel asked as everyone ignored him.

"Okay, so there's me," Farrah listed off as Persephone took notes on an archive screen. "The triplets, Portia, Layla, Bianca and Meeko, and Cato. Anyone else?"

"Me!"

"Oh, no," Bianca, Portia, and Layla groaned as Lorelle rushed forward.

"I'm gonna do it, and I'm gonna win!" Lorelle declared.

"Just because you won the beauty pageant doesn't mean you'll win this," Bianca grumbled.

"Sure it does!"

Farrah just sighed. "Alright, Lorelle. Anyone else?"

"Me and Nashi," Storm called.

"Yay!" Layla ran and hugged her sister.

"Anyone else? Benedict?"

"Nope," Benedict stated.

"But you've got the bestest voice ever!" Portia protested. "And you play piano. And you're a soundmagic wizard, you've got to."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Alright, no Benedict. Roman?" Farrah asked.

"Eh…" Roman shrugged.

"I'm gonna need someone to help me backstage," Persephone pointed out.

"Okay, I'll do that," Roman offered.

"Me too," Benedict added.

"Fine then. Guess we have our line up," Farrah said. "I'll work on the posters, make sure you guys all practice."

"Right."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Laxus ran a hand through his hair as he looked over the pile of jobs that still needed to be filled, more pestering for the magic council to help, and complaints from vaiours people (but mostly the Walking Salon) who were still waiting for their petty jobs to be filled.

As he sat there trying to think of a way to meet all these needs he heard a buzz from downstairs in the main room.

Frowning in confusion he walked out to the hall and looked down. He gasped from shock. The whole main room was filling up with towns folks. What the heck?

He bounded down the stairs to find Natsu helping to usher the crowd inside.

"Natsu, what's going on?"

"Singing competition," Natsu stated.

"What?"

"Did you not know," Natsu asked as he pulled out a flyer and showed it to Laxus. "The kids have been planning this all week to help raise money to cover all the winter expenses."

Laxus took the flyer.

"Singing competition! Pay for your favorite! All proceeds go to blizzard relief!"

"The kids did this?"

"Yeah," Natsu answered, giving an elderly woman his hand. "Mostly Farrah, though. She was the masterminds of this."

Farrah.

Laxus felt a slight pang of guilt. Had he really been so busy that he didn't notice his daughter had put something together that apparently all of Magnolia knew about. Smiling softly he searched for a place to sit amongst the crowd. He found Mirajane with July in her lap waving to him and slipped through to sit next to her. Sitting just behind them were the Dragneel family, minus Nashi and Layla.

"...sad you didn't do the show?" Lucy was asking Igneel.

"Nope!: I just wanna see Meeko embarrass himself."

"Oh you little..." Lucy began scolding just as the lights went dim.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Eva! Minette! Von! You three are up first, go!" Persephone hissed.

"Okay, guys, ready?" Farrah asked.

"Yeah!" a chorus of voices called.

"Alright, let's do this," Farrah smiled. "Koree, do your thing!"

"Got it!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"What up Magnolia!" Koree cheered as she ran on stage, a microphone in her hand, and a spotlight on her. Cheers and claps erupted from the crowd.

"Glad to see you're not all popsicles yet," Koree quipped, causing a few chuckles. "Who wants to hear some music?"

More cheers and claps erupted.

"Before we begin, here are the rules. Each act is gonna come on stage and perform. Once they're done they'll pass a bucket around the crowd. If you liked them, put a little jewel in there. If you didn't...put a little less jewel in there."

A few giggles came from the ground.

"We'll be keeping track of how much jewel each act gets, and the one who earned the most wins the competition. All the money will go to helping take care of people who need it thanks to these blizzards. So, that cool? We good?"

"Yeah!" the crowd cheered.

"Alright, well then, put those hands together to welcome our first group, the Fernandez Triplets!"

Koree ran off the stage, the curtain split, and the triplets ran on stage, standing side by side, hands behind their backs, heads bowed.

Everyone waited anxiously to see what the three little kids would do.

A lively tune began playing and Eva picked her head up as she began to dance and sing:

" _I stay up too late. Got nothin' in my brain. That's what people say. Mm-hm. That's what people say. Mm-hm."_

Evan pointed to her left as she finished singing and Mineete popped her head up.

" _I go on too many dates-"_

"Wait what?"

"Jellal, shuhs!"

" _-but I can't make them say! At least, that's what people say! Mm-hm! That's what people say! Mm-hm!"_

Both girls pointed to the lone boy not joining in the performance and Von popped his head up.

" _But I keep cruising. Can't stop, won't stop moving! It's like I got this music in my mind, saying it's gonna be alright!"_

Just as her brother finished singing, Minette opened her palms, sending forth a flurry of stars. Von also sent out a flurry of sparks, causing the crowd to ooh and aah! As the lights dimmed, the crowded turned their attention back to the stage where Eva was creating a series of gollums out of Christmas lights while Minette and Von kept singing:

" _We never miss a beat! We're lightning on out feet, and that's what they don't see! Mm-hm! That's what they don't see, Mm-hm!"_

" _Hey!"_ Eva called just as she finished making the gollums, who then began acting as back-up dancers.

"' _Cuz the players gonna play, play, play, play, play! And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate! Baby, we're just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake! Shake it off! Shake it off! Heart breakers gonna break, break, break, break, and the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake! Baby, we're just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake-"_

"Shake it off!" the crowd called. "Shake it off!"

" _Shake it off, shake it off! We-we, shake it off, shake it off! We-We shake it off! Shake it off!"_

Minette and Von sent off two more blasts of light the the triplets bowed to a chorus of applause and cheers.

"What a trio of cuties!"

"Those kids were awesome!"

Koree ran back out on stage, arm extended, a bucket in hand: "The Fernandez triplets!"

The triplets waved one last time before exiting.

"Alright, show those three some love," Koree said as she passed the bucket into the crowd. "Fill that baby with some jewel folks, let's go!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"They loved us!" Eva cheered as she skipped in the wings.

"Course they did!" Minette nodded.

"Did you see us, Roman, did you see us?" Von asked.

"I saw," Roman smiled as he pulled the curtain close. "You guys did great."

"So, you should go out there," Eva teased.

"No," Roman answered plainly, causing his younger siblings to giggle.

"Are you serious?" Bianca shouted, agitated as she spoke into a lacrima. "So he's not coming?"

"What's wrong?" Roman asked, concerned.

"Meeko's got a cold so he can't do the show," Bianca said. "I guess I'll have to sing his part too."

"How are you going to do that when it's supposed to be a harmony?" Roman asked.

"I dunno!" Bianca exclaimed. "And I'm up after this next one…"

"Portia, get into position," Farrah called.

"Ack! What am I gonna do, Portia's song isn't that long for me to think!" Bianca exclaimed.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Alright, folks, thank you for your donations," Koree said as she took the bucket back, jingling with jewel. "Now, let's give a warm welcome to our next act, Portia Orlando!"

"My Portia?" Reina asked from the crowd, hand to her chest as the curtain parted and the little girl walked up to the microphone.

A soft tune began playing and Portia began to sing:

" _She just wants to beautiful. She goes unnoticed, she know no limits. She craves attention. She praises an image. She parys to be sculpted by the sculptor."_

Reina felt a lump forming in her throat. This song was particularly special to Portia, and had helped her get through the toughest parts of their transition to Fairy Tail.

" _Oh, she don't see the light that's shining. Deeper than the eyes can find it. Maybe we have made her blind so she tried to cover up her pain, and cut her woes away, and cut her woes away, 'cause covergirls don't cry after their face is made. But-"_

CLONK!

All of the sudden the music stopped. Portia jumped as she turned to stage left.

The radio was only to ground and a very angry woman was storming onto stage.

The crowd all gasped in confusion as the Walking Salon stormed into the spotlight.

"Is this what you lazy wizards call working? Singing and dancing while we're still waiting for you to come fix our problems for us?"

Angry and bewildered grumbles ran through the crowd. Portia began to slowly slink away, terrified of this raging woman standing next to her.

"I have been waiting a whole week for all of my vehicles to get unburied, not just one, and I come here and all you're doing is-"

"BOO!" someone shouted.

"Get off the stage!"

"Let the kid sing!"

"I demand that someone got to my house right now and-"

"Celestial Dragon Roar!"

A burst of starry yellow hit the Walking Salon right in the gut and sent her flying backwards into-

-no, thought the back wall of the stage and into the snowy wind outside.

Silence fell over the room as everyone turned to face Igneel, who was standing with his fists clenched and teeth gritted…

...until he noticed all eyes were on him.

"Um...hi," he waved as Natsu and Lucy covered their faces from embarrassment.

"He gets this from you," Lucy hissed.

"Not arguing," Natsu groaned, humiliated.

Silence fell over the room again except for a soft sniffle. Portia sat on the stage with her head in her hands as she cried and trembled. The scary woman reminded her of her father and now she was just scared someone was going to hurt her.

Reina began pushing her way through the crowd to try and reach her daughter as Igneel took notice of the scene on stage. Why hadn't Portia started singing again? Was she crying? Why was she crying?

Whispers began running through the crowd.

"Uh-oh," Igneel thought. "Now she's gonna get embarrassed."

He had to get the show going again! He had to get Portia to start singing again, but how…

The murmurs began getting louder until a clear, crisp voice rang out from amongst them, and Igneel began all but crawling over people to get to stage as he sang:

" _There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark. You should know you're beautiful just the way you are."_

Portia picked her head up. Someone was singing her song. She turned just in time to see Igneel climbing onto stage and run to her.

" _And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart. No scars to your beautiful."_

Portia swallowed the lump in her throat as Igneel gave her his hand. She took it, stood to her feet, and joined him in singing:

" _We're stars and we're beautiful."_

Backstage all the other kids gasped.

"Is that Igneel" Layla gasped.

"Our brother is singing on stage?" Nashi blinked. "Our brother?"

"And he's actually good!" Layla smiled.

Nashi just blinked and shook her head. "Our brother? We're sure that's our Igneel?"

Back on the stage neither of the children noticed as Igneel lead Portia back to the microphone. The music still was not on as Persephone, Benedict, and Roman were desperately trying to fix the radio from where the Walking Salon had knocked it over.

Still, Portia kept singing:

" _She has dreams to be, an envy so she's starving you know covergirls eat nothing. She says beauty is pain and there's beauty in everything, what's a little bit of hunger? I can go a little while longer. She fades away."_

Portia smiled slyly as she stepped aside and then pushed Igneel to the microphone. His eyes widened as he stuttered then picked the song back up."  
" _She-ah-She don't see her perfect. She don't understand that she's worth it. Or that beauty goes deeper than the surface. Oh-whoa. Oh-oh."  
_ Portia grinned as she stepped back up to the microphone.

" _So to all the girls that's hurting, let me be your mirror, help you see a little bit clearer. The light that shines within."_

Both children then began singing the chorus together, the crowd joining in as they finished the song.

" _...no scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful!"_

Applause broke out. Portia turned and looked out to the crowd, a shy grin on her face.

"Well. Aren't you going to bow?" Igneel asked.

Portia smiled. "Bow with me?"

"Why?"

"You sang too."

"Only to help you!"

"So help me bow," Portia said, extending her hand.

"Why you need help b-"

"Just bow with me."

"Ugh, fine!"

Igneel took her hand and the two bowed.

"Portia Orlando!" Koree called as she ran back on stage. "And, erm, Igneel Dragneel I guess. Hey, I just realized your first and last name rhyme."

"Really? Just now?" Igneel asked.

"Just get off my stage," Koree grumbled as the crowd laughed. "Alright, c'mon folks, give 'em some jewel!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Radio's still not working," Persephone hissed from backstage as she slaved over the broken device. "What are we gonna do?"

Farrah sighed. "Well, this should be interesting. I'm jumping my turn."

"What, wh-" Benedict asked as Farrah threw off the long trench coat she was wearing to reveal a sparkly gold turtleneck dress with a wide black belt and a furry black vest. Benedict's voice suddenly left him. Since when had she gotten hips? Since when did he care about hips? And...was she wearing make-up? Why was he hot all of a sudden.

"Hand me that guitar," Farrah pointed behind him.

"Wha-" Benedict stuttered.

"Guitar, behind you," Farrah said again, brow slightly furrowed.

"Oh, right," Benedict handed it to her just as Koree poked her head in.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"I'm going next," Farrah answered.

"Wha-? Uh, okay,"

Koree ducked back out.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Alright folks, thanks again," Koree called as she Passed Portia's bucket backstage for Persephone to count.

"Now, let's give it up for our next act, Farrah Dreyar!"

Koree ran off stage as Farrah sauntered into the spotlight, pulled a pair of sunglasses out of her pocket, put them on and began stamping her foot to a beat. The crowd joined in, clapping their hands to the beat as she began singing:

" _I followed my heart into the fire, got burned, bot broken down by desire. I tried and I tried, but the smoke in my eyes left me blurry, blurry and blind."_

Farrah stopped stamping as the crowd was now keeping beat and began playing her guitar.

" _I've picked all the pieces up off the ground, I've burned all my fingers but that's gone now. I've got the glue in my hands and I'm sticking to the plan, stickin' to the plan that says I can do anything…"_

"Wow," Benedict breathed from backstage. "She's really good."

"Well, yeah, did you think she wouldn't be?" Cato asked.

"What, no, it's just that, well, she's REALLY good," Benedict answered never taking his eyes off Farrah who kept singing:

" _This is my kiss goodbye! You can stand alone and watch me fly! 'Cuz nothing's gonna keep me down, gonna let it all up! Come on and say it right now, right now, right now! This is my big hello! 'Cuz I'm never giving, never letting go! I can finally see, it's not just a dream when you set it all free! All free! All free! Set it all free!"_

Benedict couldn't help but watch her. She didn't just sing well, she commanded the stage like a general commanding an army!

How come he'd never noticed how pretty she was before now? She was actually quite, dare he say it, beautiful: honey red hair, blue eyes, bright smile. Not to mention how strong she was. And stubborn. But sweet in her own, weird, slightly overbearing way.

Benedict couldn't help but smile as she finished her song with one last " _Set it all free!"_

Koree ran back on stage to do her thing as the crowd cheered. Even Benedict couldn't help but applaud himself.

"Stupid. Thing. Won't. Work!" Persephone fussed as she and Roman continued battling with the radio.

"Well, I can't go without my music!" Lorelle insisted.

"But you're up next!" Persephone hissed.

"Well, I'm not going without my track!"

"But you've gotta!"

"Maybe you should do your job better!"

"Excuse me!"

Benedict sighed. "Don't you go on stage, Benedict…"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Well, aheam, folks, we have appeared to have hit some, erm, technical difficulties," Koree said awkwardly form the stage, not noticing Benedict tiptoeing to a piano set up behind her.

"One of our acts decided to be a little diva!" Koree stamped her foot as she glared at Lorelle. "So we have to-"

The sound of a piano rang out.

"Wha, huh, oh! Okay!" Koree exclaimed as she spotted Benedict and raced off stage. Benedict continued playing then began singing in a clear, pleasant sounding voice:

" _You could never know what it's like. Your blood like winter freezes just like ice, and there's a cold lonely light that shines out from you. You'll end up like the wreck behind that mask you use."_

"Wow," Farrah gasped as she watched backstage. "He's really good!"

"I told you!" Portia beamd. "Benedict used to sing all the time when we were in Phoenix Grave. It's part of the reason he wanted to learn soundmagic, but this is first time doing it in a while."  
"Really?" Farrah smiled softly as she watched them. So this is what Benedict liked to do other than mope and be gloomy. Good to know. She beamed as she clapped along to the beat of Benedict's song.

" _Once I never could hope to starting down the road leaving me again. The threats you made were to cut me down, and if your love was a circus you'd be a clown by now."_

Benedict grinned ear to ear, he hadn't realized how much he'd missed this.

" _Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did! Looking like a true survivor! Feeling like a little kid! I'm still standing after all this time. Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind. I'm still standing!"_

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" the crowd cheered.

" _I'm still standing!"_

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

Benedict played the last not and the crowd cheered. Benedict jumped to his feet, breathing deeply. A smile played on his lips. Man, did that feel good!

"Benedict Orlando!" Koree cheered as she ran on stage. The cheers grew even louder. Benedict turned and looked into the crowd. Reina stood near the front, tears in her eyes as she smiled. Benedict waved to her before bowing and exiting stage.

"Let him have some love and jewel. And, erm, no name on this bucket it was a late entry but, ya know the drill. Give the boy some money. Or, blizzard relief money," Koree sputtered.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Finally, got it working!" Persephone said as the radio whirred to life.

"Finally!" Lorelle exclaimed as she pushed her way onto the stage, knocking a music track into the ground, cracking it.

"Oh, great!" Bianca shouted as she picked the track up as Lorelle started singing.

" _I'm too cool for my dress. These shades don't leave my head. Everything you say is so irrelevant…"_

"Nope, it's cracked," Bianca sighed. "This has not been my night!"

She stomped off to the very back of the wings. Roman watched her go, a frown on his face. He followed after her, concerned.

"Bianca?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"No," she sighed. "My partner is sick, my track is broken. I now have no way of going on with the show. I don't know what to do!"

Bianca tugged at her hair and paced back and forth.

Roman thought, trying to come up with a potential solution for Bianca as Lorelle kept singing.

" _Don't take it personal, don't get emotional. You know it's the truth, I'm too cool for you…"_

Roman thought for a few minutes longer, but couldn't think of anything else. He sighed.

"I'm going to regret this," he muttered as he picked up a guitar. "Come one."

"Huh?" Bianca asked.

"We're almost up," Roman said as he grabbed her hand.

"We?"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"And that was Lorelle Strauss," Koree said as she passed the bucket around. Lorelle smiled as she waved and bowed. And blew kisses. And curtseyed. And waved. And bowed. And blew more kisses. And wave some more. And curtseyed again. And-

"Alright, alright, get off!" Koree all but shoved Lorelle aside. "Next up, put your hands together for Bianca Fullbuster."

Koree ran off as Roman led Bianca onto the stage. He parked her in front of the microphone as he tuned the guitar a bit. Bianca just watched him, not quite sure how to respond to the whole situation. Finally satisfied Roman looked to her, giving her a small nod to both tell her he was set and to ask her if she was ready. Bianca nodded back and Roman began to strum a soft tune.

Bianca took a deep breath before singing:

" _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone tonight."_

Roman took a deep breath next to her and caught her completely off guard as he joined in. Still she kept singing as they harmonized the next portion of this song.

" _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I will be safe and sound."_

A small smile crept onto Bianca's face. Who knew Roman could play guitar, or that he was such a good singer. She nudged him smuggly in the shoulder as the next part of the song came up.

" _Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on."_

" _Whoa-oh,"_ Roman hummed before the two harmonized the next portion once again.

" _Hold on to this lullaby. Even when the music's gone. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I will be safe and sound."_

" _Ooh."_

" _Ooh."_

" _Lala."_

" _Lala."_

" _Ooh."_

" _Ooh."_

" _Lala."_

" _Lala."_

" _Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound."_

A short silence fell over the main room. Bianca and Roman both shyly looked over the crowd. Had it been that bad.

Then thunderous applause rang out.

"Wow," Koree exclaimed as she walked back on stage. "I mean, wow. That was awesome! Wasn't it awesome guys?"

The applause rang out even louder.

So much so that it shook the backstage waiting area.

Layla peaked out and let a small squeak escape her.

"Wow, they were really good. I have to go after that?"

She slinked over to a corner just as Persephone called: "Layla, wherever you are, you're up next!"

Layla whimpered as she slumped down and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Hey, aren't you going out there?" a soft voice called above her.

Layla looked up to find Von standing over her. She shook her head.

"Why not?" Von asked.

"I can't do better than that!" Layla said. "Plus I'm the only idiot who did a Christmas song!"

"You did a Christmas song?" Von asked.

"I thought everyone would because it's close to Christmas, but I guess I'm the only one that thou-"

"I love Christmas music! Now you've gotta go!" Von cheered.

Layla shook her head and leaned her brow on her knees.

"Hey," Von said. Bending to her level. ""What if I go out there and stand right in front of the stage? That way you can look at me instead of everyone else and not be scared."

"I didn't say I was scared!" Layla portested.

"Still, you can just pretend we're playing pretend or something," Von said.

"LAYLA! GET YOUR KEY-LOVING TUSHY UP HERE!" Persephone shouted.

Layla cringed slightly but nodded to Von. "Okay."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"'Scuse me! 'Scuse me!" Von called as he pushed his way through the crowd and set himself near the front of the stage right as Layla reached the microphone. She scanned the crowd wildly for him. He waved to her and she caught sight of him, sighing in relief right as the music started. Von smiled comfortingly at her as she took a deep breath and began singing:

" _Where are you Christmas? Why can't I find you? Why have you gone away?"_

Von's smile widened. Why was she scared of not doing well? She had the voice of an angel!

" _My world is changing. I'm rearranging. Does that mean Christmas changes too?"_

"What a doll!" someone in the crowd whispered.

"She might be my favorite yet!"

Von beamed as he listened, mumbling "Yeah, mine too," under his breath.

" _Where are you Christmas? Do you remember the girl you used to know? You and I were so carefree, now nothing's easy. Did Christmas change, or just me?"_

Applause broke out once more. Layla blinked. She'd been so focused on Von she'd forgotten there was a whole crowd. Smiling shyly as she curtseyed.

"Layla Dragneel!" Koree cheered as she ran the stage, bucket in hand.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Ugh. Okay, only two left," Persephone grumbled.

Cato, who had been getting ready to go on next, took note of his friend's demeanor. "Persephone was usually a little, well, gruff, but she seemed grumpier than normal.

"Hey, Persephone-"

"You're up next," she said gruffly as she shoved him forward, and he thought he detected a hint of jealousy in her gaze.

What was her problem?

"Oh," he gasped. Of course! Now that Benedict and Roman had made surprise performance she, besides Meeko who was sick, would be the only one to not be on stage. Cato took note of this as Koree called his name and he took stage. As he stood in front of the microphone he glanced out of the corner of his eye to see where Persephone was. He caught sight of her just as he started singing:

" _When I was six years old I broke my leg. I was running from my brother and his friends. We tasted the sweet perfume of the mountain grass I rolled down…"_

"Okay, okay, okay," Persephone sighed as she flipped through her notes. "Just one more and then I can go home."

She adjusted some of the lights just as she felt someone grab her shoulder. She groaned.

"Wha-hey!"

All of a sudden she was jerked onto the stage.

"What the heck!?" she exclaimed as she found herself in Cato's arms as he grinned mischievously at her, guiding her in a simple dance as he sang:

" _I'm on my way. Driving ninety down these old country lanes, singing Tiny Dancer, and I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real. We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill."_

Cato gave Persephone a spin and a dip. Before taking her hands again and adding a two-step to just the general swaying as he sang the next part of the song. A few of the audience members got up and began dancing along.

" _Had my first kiss on a Friday night-"_

Cato jumped as Persephone grinned mischievously at him and gave him a small peck on the cheek, rolling her head back in laughter as he stared bewildered at her, blushing slightly.

" _-I don't reckon I did it right. I was younger then, but take me back to when..."_

Persephone laughed as his face continued to grow redder and redder. That ought to show him for surprising her and snatching her on stage like he-

"Hey!" she shouted as Cato wrapped his arms around her middle, lifted her off her feet and spun her around.

" _I'm on my way. Driving ninety down these old country lanes. Singing to tiny dancer! And I miss the way you feel, it's real! We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill!"_

Cato set her down only to dip her. She frowned at him, but he could see the fun in her eyes as he set her back on her feet and they began two-stepping and spinning about the stage again.

" _And I miss the way you make me feel, it's real. We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill. Hoo-hoo! Over the castle on the hill. Hoo-hoo! Over the castle on the hill!"_

Cheers rang out throughout the guild hall.

"Cato Dreyar and-"

 _Boom!_

The guild hall doors flung open and a very angry Walking Salon came stomping inside.

"Uh-oh," Koree grumbled.

"Next song, next song!" Persephone shouted.

Benedict immediately put in the next track.

Persephone immediately regretted her decision when she remembered who was next.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Storm's eyes widened as the Walking Salon came stomping towards the crowd. He turned to Nashi who was looking a bit frightened as she clutched a microphone tightly in her hands.

"IF you don't want to go on, you don't- Nashi?" Storm watched wide-eyed as she marched right onto stage, standing right in the spotlight in the center. Nashi shook her head. Not tonight. She was not going to let that woman scare her away tonight.

The Walking Salon noticed and her eyes narrowed at Nashi. Nashi stared back, a small tremor going through her body. A strong hand rested on her shoulder. She turned to find Storm standing next to her, smiling reassuringly. She took a deep breath and nodded. The music began to play softly. Nashi took another deep breath and began to sing.

"What on earth is this hazzard doi-"

The Walking Salon began, but Nashi closed her eyes and began singing over her.

 _I am not a stranger to the dark. Hide away, they say, 'cuz we don't want your broken parts. I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars. Run away, they say, no one will love you as you are. But-"_

Storm reached for her hand, holding it as they sang the next part together:

" _I won't let them break me down to dust, I know that there's a place for us. For we are glorious."_

The Walking Salon started her march straight towards them again. Storm felt Nashi shaking again as her voice faltered. He tightened his grip on her hand as he sang the next part, turning her to face him and not the angry socialite headed towards them.

" _When the sharpest words wanna cut you down," he sang._

You? Nashi thought. "Those aren't the words," she whispered to Storm, who just nodded.

" _I'm gonna send the flood, gonna drown them out,"_ he set a hand on her shoulder, looking her right in her eye. " _You are brave, you are bruised, you are who you're meant to be-"_

Nashi gasped as she finally caught on. " _This is me."_

Storm nodded, beaming as Nashi took over the next part. " _Look out 'cuz here I come. And I'm marching on to the beat I drum. I'm not scared to be seen, I make no apologies, this is me."_

"Excuse me, but I demand," the Walking Salon shouted as she tried to climb on stage, only to be knocked off but a sonic boom the erupted from Benedict as he temporarily took over, singing:

" _Another round of bullets hits my skin,"_ Benedict then smiled and nodded back to Nashi who smiled as she sang:

" _Well fire away, 'cuz today I won't let the shame sink in."_

She and Storm then sang the next part together:

" _We are bursting through the barricades and reaching for the sun-"_

"How dare you-" the walking salon sputtered as she stood up, only to be knocked back over when all of the kids jumped on stage yelling:

" _We are warriors!"_ over her.

" _Yeah, that's what we've become!"_ Nashi sang as she smiled back at all of her friends and the whole group joined in singing:

 _When the sharpest words want to cut me down, I'm gonna send a flood gonna drown them out. I am brave, I am bruised, I am who I'm meant to be. This is me. Look out 'cuz here I come. And I'm marching on to the beat I drum. I'm not scared to be seen, I make no apologies, this is me."_

The Walking Salon dragged herself back up to her feet and glowered at the children. Nashi stared down at her as the rest of her friend kept singing the chorus, taking a deep breath, eyes narrowed as she belted out her solo part.

" _And I know I deserve your love! There's nothing I'm not worthy of!"_

" _This is me!"_ all the kids shouted before going quiet, letting Nashi have her moment.

" _When the sharpest words want to cut me down. I'm gonna send the flood gonna drown them out. This is brave, this is bruised, this is me."_

An applause ran through the crowd as all the kids joined in for the final part:

" _Look out 'cuz here I come, and I'm marching on to the beat I drum. I'm not scared to be seen, I make no apologies, this is me. When the sharpest words wanna cut me down, I'm gonna send the flood, gonna drown them out. Gonna send the flood, gonna drown them out, this is me!"_

Screams, cheers, applauses, shook the ground. Jewel flew at the stage, bouncing off the children as it fell at their feet.

"Oh, wow, ouch, thank you folks but-ow-okay put em in the bucket, people! We kids bruise like grapes!" Koree shouted.

"You think this'll be enough to help out," Farrah asked Benedict as they dodged jewel and raced backstage.

"Oh, yeah, totally," Benedict nodded, all but sliding to the safety of the wings. "Well, this was fun, we should do this every year!"

"You didn't even want to do it at first," Farrah crossed her arms, a smug grin on her face.

"Yeah, well," Benedict Turned away, a small blush on his face. "I, erm, changed my way."

"So you're admitting defeat," Farrah said proudly.

"What? We weren't fighting! How can you defeat me when we weren't fighting!"

"I just did."

"No you didn't!"

"Keep telling yourself that!"

"Farrah, do you realize how annoying you can be?"

"Yup, and you still love me!"

Benedict turned away again, blushing all the more. "Whatever."

Farrah grinned, slugging him in the shoulder. "You can make it up to me by taking me on that job you still owe me."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes.

"And maybe a gift thrown in would be nice," Farrah added.

"Don't push your luck," Benedict narrowed his eyes at her, causing her to giggle.

"Farrah?"

Farrah turned to find Laxus poking his head into the wings.

"Hi, Papa!" she waved with a bright smile.

Laxus walked to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Off! Erm, love you too?" Farrah asked.

"Thank you," Laxus said.

"Uh…"

"You've got no idea how much this helps," Laxus said, no longer worried about how to buy supplies for those stranded in the country.

Farrah smiled and shrugged. "Well, you had no ideas, so I came up with one on my own."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Laxus said.

"Huh?" Farrah cocked her head.

Laxus rubbed at the back of his neck. "I've been so busy trying to run the guild that I haven't been paying much attention to you and the boys-"

"We're in a horrible winter. We get it," Farrah shrugged.

"Still," Laxus sighed. "Once this clears up and it gets warm again I'm gonna get Aunt Erza to run things for a little while so we can go on vacation, just the family."

Farrah smiled before poking her father in the chest. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

Laxus chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Oh, I bet you will."


	56. Valentines Day

**Valentine's Day:**

 **AN:** **I will write a one-shot about the Dreyar family vacation soon, but this idea came to my mind and since it's Valentine's season it was too perfect to pass up. ALL DE SHIPS!**

"Ah," Makarov smiled as Mirajane walked into the guild hall, July on her hip, Cato by the hand, and Farrah trailing behind her. "There are my little kiddies!"

Makarov hopped off the bar as he walked to them, holding his arms out for July. Mirajane set him in his great-grandfather's arms. She beamed all the more as she looked around the hall. The entire mainroom was decked in pink, red, and white hearts and roses. There were stations set up for various snacks, crafts, and games.

"Thank you for doing this," Mirajane smiled.

"Don't mention it," Makarov said rubbed his nose against July's. "Parents need a break just to themselves every now and then. And this gives me an excuse to have fun with my great-grandchildren. Both biological and guild-related."

He gestured to the sea of children who had already been dropped off at the guild for the "Kiddie-tines" celebration he'd planned for all of the children.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Mirajane asked.

"Of course. Not my first time wrangling a bunch of wild Fairy Tail kiddos. Besides, I have help."

He jabbed his thumb at Gildarts, who was crawling around in the floor like a horse with Layla, Isla, Portia, and Vera on his back, Cana, who was setting out a bunch of crayons, and Freed, who was wearing a pink heart apron as he stirred a bowl of chocolatey, delicious something.

Mirajane smiled as she nodded. "Alright, well have fun."

"Will do," Makarov smiled as Mirajane walked back out, heading home. Once she got home she kicked off her shoes, took off the heavy coat she'd worn to cover the nightgown she'd left on, and walked back to hers and Laxus' bedroom. Laxus was still asleep, snoring slightly. Poor thing, he had worn himself out this winter. He'd stayed up all night several times, and when he did go to bed he just tossed and turned, worried about how to meet all the needs the blizzards had brought in.

Mirajane smiled, happy to see him peaceful, and slipped back under the blankets. She laid on her side, simply watching him sleep. After a few moments he began to stir and opened one eye.

"Mira?"

"Hey, handsome," she smiled.

Laxus lifted his head up. "What time it-"

"Sh," Mirajane set her hand on the back of his head and coaxed him to lie back down. "Your grandfather's taking care of the guild today."

"He is?" Laxus arched an eyebrow.

Mirajane nodded as she kissed his forehead. "Go back to sleep and relax. Don't worry about anything today, okay?"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," Mirajane ran her fingers through his hair, making sure to gently scrape her nails against his scalp. His eyes fluttered closed and he sighed deeply.

"No working today," Mirajane said as she kissed his forehead again.

Laxus just hummed in contentment as she kept playing with his hair, his mouth curling into a smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Mirajane whispered.

"That's today?" Laxus' eyes snapped open.

Mirajane couldn't help but giggle at his bewildered look.

"Aw, geez," Laxus buried his face into the pillow. "Mira, I'm so sorry, I totally-"

"Sh," Mirajane began rubbing his back. "I know. It's okay. I don't have anything fancy planned for today. Your grandpa's got the guild. Freed, Cana, and Gildarts have the kids. We're just going to stay home and relax."

"That sounds fantastic," Laxus sighed before chuckling. "Heh, staying home all day sounds like the best thing ever to us now, huh?"

"Mm-hm," Mirajane nodded.

"We're getting old," Laxus grumbled.

"Speak for yourself," Mirajane joked. "Now c'mere."  
Laxus scooted closer to her and rested his head on her chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped one arm around his neck and kept playing with his hair with the other, wrapping her legs around his waist. He sighed in contentment as he closed his eyes. He wanted to make this up to her. Not only had she planned this but she was fully fine with him being a forgetful idiot. He wanted flip her over, pin her to the bed, and love on her until…

Well, he had all day for that. Right now he could feel himself drifting back off to sleep and he wasn't going to fight it. Mirajane smiled as his breathing deepened. He snuggled closer to her subconsciously as he slumbered. Mirajane kissed the top of his head then buried her face in his hair, reaching down to tuck the blankets closer around them.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Alright, kiddos! Whatcha wanna do first?" Cana asked as she stood in a circle of children. "We've got arts and crafts so you can make Valentines, kites, cards, jewelry, picture frames, and bookmarks. You can also make all kinds of chocolatey treats, or we can play games. Don't forget each of you have a goodie bag so make sure to give that special someone a pretty card!" Cana winked at the kids who all either giggled or gagged.

Farrah and Benedict watched from where they were hanging about on the staircase.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a bit...juvenile?" Benedict asked.

"Ooh, pulling out the big words are we?" Farrah grinned as she nudged him in the shoulder. "But, yeah, it is kinda kiddie-ish."

Benedict leaned his head on the stair railing. "Eh."

Farrah watched the younger kids disperse and go to the station of their choice. At least they seemed to be having fun. Being the oldest of the group wasn't always so much fun…

She turned and looked out the window, huffing in boredom. It was a nice day outside. She wished she could…

"Hey," Farrah nudged Benedict in the shoulder. "Wanna go exploring?"

"Where?" Benedict asked.

"Out there," Farrah pointed out the window at the forest behind the guild hall.

Benedict arched an eyebrow. "I don't think we're supposed to-"

"Eh, what the adults don't know won't hurt 'em," Farrah shrugged as she popped the window open and crawled out, dropping herself to the ground.

"Farrah!" Benedict shouted as he leaned his head out. "Farrah, get back in here!"

"C'mon," Farrah said as she began skipping towards the woods.

"Farrah, you're gonna get in trouble!" Benedict hissed.

"Oh, well, better come along and keep me out of trouble, huh?"

"Wha-That's not going to help!"

"How would you know if you never try," Farrah singsonged. "Besides, there might be all kinds of scary monsters in here. I'll need someone to save me if I'm attacked."

"You're a dragon slayer, I highly doubt that'd be an issue for you," Benedict grumbled as Farrah disappeared into the brush.

"Farrah?" he called. "Farrah!"

No answer. He had half a mind to close the window back and pretend that he never saw a thing. But something wouldn't let him. What if she did get surprised by some weird monster and there was no one to save her.

"Farrah?" he called once more before, after no answer again, he gritted his teeth. "Darn it all!" he grumbled before swinging himself out the window and heading towards the woods.

Farrah waited for him just on the other side of the brush. "Nice of you to join," she said with a smirk. "Now let's go!"

"I hate you," Benedict grumbled as he followed after her, arms crossed.

"No you don't," Farrah sing-songed as she skipped ahead, Benedict reluctantly in tow.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Oh, no!"

Romeo slowly opened one eye at the noise. What was going on? He lifted his head and quickly realized that Wendy wasn't in the bed with him. Frowning slightly he slipped out of the bed and ventured about the house. Where could she have gone?

He quickly found her. She was in the kitchen, covered in flower and setting her hands on her head.

"Why isn't this working?" she grumbled.

Romeo walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning," he said s he kissed her neck.

This his surprise, though, Wendy hung her head. "You're already awake."

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he turned her to face him, shocked to see tears brimming her eyes. "Wendy?"

"I was trying to make a fancy breakfast for you before you woke up for Valentine's Day." she admitted. "But I can't get the recipe to work no matter what I do!"

Romeo chuckled softly as he kissed her forehead. "Hey, don't worry about it."

"But I really wanted to do something nice. You're such an amazing husband, and I just wish I could-"

"Well, how about this," Romeo said as he turned her back around and set a hand over each of hers. "How about we make it together?"

Wendy blushed as she smiled. "Yeah, okay."

"So, what's the first step."

"Well, first we need two bowls, one for dry ingredients and one for dry ."

"Got 'em," Romeo said as he set them on the counters. "Now what?"

They worked together for a bit longer, gathering all the ingredients and measuring them out. Wendy began mixing up the dry ingredients as Romeo held her from behind. He quickly got distracted from the task at hand though, and began softly kissing her neck.

"Romeo," Wendy whined as she tilted her head to try to cut of his access to her neck.

"Hm?" he asked coyly as he began kissing her shoulder.

"Stop!" She whined again, twisting out of his grasp and setting the bowl on the counter to begin mixing the wet ingredients. She made sure to keep her arms close to her sides to keep Romeo from hugging her again. He wasn't deterred in the least though. He simply gathered her hair, set it over one shoulder, and began kissing the back of her neck.

"Romeo!" she squeed.

"What?"

"You're supposed to be helping me cook!"

"I am," he said, kissing the back of her neck again.

"No you're not! You're distracting me!" Wendy insisted as she dumped the two bowls together and began mixing all over.

"What?" Romeo asked playfully as he ran his hands up and down her arms and kissing her shoulder. "This is distracting you?"

"Yes," Wendy squirmed.

"How about this?" he kissed her neck again.

"Yes."

"This?" he kissed her cheek.

"Romeo!" she wriggled away from him as she put the mixture in a pan and popped it into the oven. As she stood back up Romeo scooped her up, set her on the counter, and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"What about this?" he asked before kissing her lips.

Wendy finally gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, rubbing his hands up and down her back as she played with his hair. They scooted closer to each other and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

They felt like they had only been there for a few minutes, but it turned out to be longer. Because presently smoke filled the air, along with a foul stench.

"Oh, shoot!" Romeo said as he jumped back, letting Wendy pull the burned breakfast out.

"You know, there's a new cafe that just opened nearby," Romeo suggested.

"Yeah, that would probably be a better idea," Wendy sighed.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Back in the guild hall Freed felt a chill and noticed the window open. "Now who would have left that opened?" he wondered as he closed it back, Vera on his hip, playing with his hair.

"Uncle Freed?" a small voice came from behind him.

"Hm?" Freed looked down to find Layla standing behind him. "What is it sweetling?"

"Am I a bad luck charm?" Layla asked as her bottom lip quivered.

"No! Certainly not. Who told you that?"

"Lorelle. She says everytime I come around bad things happen to her so that means I'm a bad luck charm," Layla sniffled.

"Of course Lorelle," Freed sighed as he patted her head. "No, sweetling, you are not a bad luck charm and bad things don't happen to Lorelle because of you. They happen because of Lorelle."

Layla sniffled and rubbed at her eyes. "Really?"

"Really," Freed nodded. "Now, come along and you can help me make some white chocolate truffles."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Natsu stretched his arms above his head as he stepped into his living room. Man that last job had been rough, but it didn't matter now because he was home!

"Lucy! Kids! I made it!" he called, but he got no answer. "Hello?"

He set his bag down and then began looking about to try and find where his family was.

He didn't find them, but he did find something that made him smile on the coffee table. A long picture frame with a canvas that had the words "We Love Our Daddy!" cut out of them sat in the middle of the table. Behind each letter was a picture of one of the kids, three for each. Natsu sat on the couch, picked it up and smiled all the wider. Stuck in one corner was a note. Natsu set the frame down, picked up the note, and opened it to read.

 _Happy Valentine's day my partner in crime!_

Just that opening line caused him to beam.

 _I know you love adventures so I've got one planned for you, a treasure hunt of sorts. There are gifts hidden for you all around town. Use the clue at each location to figure out where you need to head next. Here's your first clue:_

" _I've got something important to tell you."_

"Pfft! That's easy! You'll have to do better than that, Luce," Natsu said as he raced out of the house, making sure to stuff a small package into his pocket before heading out.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Freed took Layla's hand and they headed to the kitchen. Von watched them go. He'd noticed recently that his hearing had gotten better and he'd been testing out how far he could hear by focusing on Freed and Layla from the jewelry station his sisters had dragged him to at the other end of the main room. He hadn't expected to hear what he did though. Poor Layla! Lorelle was mean to everyone, of course, but she was almost always picking on Layla. Von wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because Lorelle was jealous because Layla was prettier than her? It was no secret Layla was the prettiest girl in Fairy Tail, even if Lorelle won the beauty pageant (which Von thought was a stupid choice on the judge's end!)

Von looked back at the various beads and threads on the table. He grabbed a roll of twine and pulled out a long strand.

"Hey, can I have some green beads?" he asked Minette who, without question, passed them to her brother.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Erza sighed as she pushed the gate to her house open.

"So good to be home!" she smiled as she stretched and walked to the front door, brows furrowing in worry at the note she found pinned to the front door.

"Meet me here," was written in Jellal's handwriting above a makeshift map of the forest surrounding Magnolia, in particular the section behind the house. Erza dropped her cart of bags, ran to the backyard, jumped the fence and ran into the woods, following the map. It didn't take her long to find Jellal leaned against a tree. His back was initially turned to her, but he glanced over his shoulder at the sound of her approaching.

"What happened?" Erza asked.

"Come with me," Jellal stated as he took her hand and began leading her through a tunnel of vines, roots, and overgrowth.

"Jellal, I'm a bit concerned," Erza said in a serious tone. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Jellal asked with a coy smile just as they stepped out of the tunnel and into a sunny grove decorated in small, purple flowers that had somehow managed to grow despite the still cold temperatures. Set up in the middle of the grove was a picnic.

"What's wrong is you're late and the wine is getting warm," Jellal answered as Erza took in the sight before her. She beamed as she whirled around and threw her arms around his neck, passionately kissing him.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said once they parted for air.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she whispered back before kissing him again. "Though this makes my gift look a bit unimpressive."

"I highly doubt that," Jellal smiled as Erza blushingly took a small velvet bag out of her pocket and handed it to him.

Jellal opened it and carefully dumped the contents into his hand. A silver pocket watch fell into his palm. He drew it closer to his face, examining it as he opened it. Engraved around the inner edge of the lid were their children's names. One either side of Roman's name were tiny swords. One either side of Minette's were stars, Eva's nae was blocked in with puppet strings, and Von's name had flames. Jellal smiled as he closed it and hugged Erza.

"It's perfect," he whispered as he kissed her cheek. "Now come along. We have some wine to enjoy."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Storm sniffled, rubbing at his stuffy nose as he flipped through the stack of color paper. He felt like he was seeing double but he still picked out a pink sheet and held it up, squinting to compare its color to the color of the pinkette sitting across the table from him.

"No," he muttered as he put the paper back on the stack and began flipping through again. He pulled out another pink sheet and held it up for comparison.

"No," he shook his head once more and put it back. Or, he tried to, but before he could he burst into a fit of coughs.

"Storm?" Meeko said from where he sat next to his older brother. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Storm answered in a stuffy voice before coughing all over again.

"No you ain't," Cana said as she walked up behind him and put a hand on his forehead. "You're running a fever. C'mon," she grabbed Strom by the hand and led him down a back hallway. "You're going to bed."

Meeko poked out his lower lip as he watched his older brother being led away. Nashi also noticed Storm being dragged off. She felt sorry for him. That was no way to spend a holiday, cooped up in bed. And not even his own bed! It was kind of weird, though, because Storm looked fine earlier.

Nashi's brow furrowed as she looked about the main room. She noticed a plastic shopping bag under one of the tables that one of the adults probably dropped while setting all of this up. Looking from one side to the other to make sure she wasn't being watched, Nashi picked it up and carefully slipped a few stacks of paper, markers, and stickers into it. She cautiously tiptoed from one table to the other, taking a kite making kit here, a bag of sweets there, a box of crayons over there.

She made sure to occasionally take a seat, or slip under a table so that none of the adults caught on to what she was doing. Finally she filled the bag to the brim and began to tiptoe down the hall.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Natsu hummed to himself as he made his way through the park, headed to one tree in particular. He smiled as he remember the memory of how he'd once dragged Lucy out here to help him find a book full of all the embarrassing things everyone in the guild had ever done. She'd ended up smacking him upside the head and leaving. It wasn't until years later he found out she thought he was trying to ask her out. He shook his head at his own stupidity as he reached the tree. He couldn't see anything but he could smell Lucy's perfume coming from a knot in the tree. He stood on his toes to peer inside and saw a small package in the back.

Reaching in to grab it, he pulled it out, ripped of the paper, and found a gold half-heart on a chain. Engraved into the yellow metal was their wedding date. He ran his thumb softly over it as he picked out a note and read it.

 _Technically it's a keychain, but I figured you could pin it on you bag. Yes, I have the other half on my key ring. Here's your next clue:_

" _Sniff! Sniff!"_

"Pfft! C'mon, Luce, you ain't even trying," he smirked as he headed off.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Storm laid on the bed, blanket pulled over his face. This sucked! Now he was gonna have to stay in here all day with nothing to do and he wouldn't get-

He heard the door open and close. He peaked one eye out from under the blankets, expecting to see and adult, but instead he saw-

"Nashi?"

"Hi," she waved brightly as she held the bag up. "I brought-"

The door knob turned.

 _Gloop!_

Nashi gasped, or tried to, when all of a sudden she was engulfed in an orb of water, lifted off the ground, and chucked under Storm's bed. Storm lowered the blankets a bit to cover the space between the floor and the bed and put on his best innocent face as Freed walked in with a tray in his hands.

"I brought you some soup," Freed said just as Nashi, now free from the water orb, began coughing and sputtering under the bed. Storm began coughing all the louder to cover her up.

"Thank-cough-you-cough-uncle-cough-Freed. Cough! Cough! Cough!"

"Bless your heart, you are sick aren't you?" said Freed as he set the tray on the bedside table.

"Yeah-cough-I-cough-guess-cough-I-cough-am."

"Well, you eat up and try to rest."

"Yes-cough-sir," Storm nodded as Freed left. The minute he was gone Nashi all but jumped from under the bed to on top of it.

"Are you tryin' to kill me!?"  
"Well, excuse me for saving you from getting in trouble!"

"Save me? You almost drowned me!"

"Sorry! Sheesh! What are you even doing here?"

Nashi dumped the contents of the bag onto the blankets. "I brought you stuff to do so that you wouldn't be bored."

"Oh," Storm blinked.

Nashi picked up a pink slip of paper and held it out to him. "I saw you looking at this one."

"Oh, erm, thanks I guess?" Storm rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's wrong?" Nashi cocked her head to one side. "Did I grab the wrong one?"

"No, it's not that," Storm said, blushing. "It's, well, it's nothing."

"Liar! Liar! Pants on fire!"

"Isn't that your thing? Setting stuff on fire?"

"Yeah, things like liars!"

"I'm a water wizard, I don't think that's gonna work out well for you."

"Wanna bet?" Nashi smiled mischievously as she ignited a flame in her palm.

"I'm already sick, don't burn me too!"

"Oh, right," Nashi said sheepishly as she extinguished the fire. "So, erm…"

"It's not the right shade," Storm said quickly, blushing all the more.

"Huh?" Nashi asked.

"The pink. It's not the right shade."

"Oh," Nashi nodded. "Well, which shade do you want, I'll go get-"

"I...I don't think they have the shade I'm looking for…" Storm was now almost as red as Von's hair.

Nashi cocked her head to the other side. "Exactly what shade were you looking for."

"Ergh…" Storm grumbled. "Just...um…" he took a deep breath then blurted it out as quickly as he could: "Thecolorofyourhair!"

He ducked under the blankets.

"What?" Nashi asked.

"The color of your hair," Storm said again, muffled under the blanket. "I was looking for a pink that was the color of your hair, but I couldn't find the right shade."

"Oh," Nashi began twirling a strand between her fingers. "Erm...why-"

"I was making everyone cards," Storm admitted, face all but burning under the blanket. "But I wanted to...I dunno...your hair's like...nevermind, it's stupid!"

"I, erm, why would it be stupid?"

"Your hair's just...it's a really pretty color. So I wanted to use it to make the cards, but I couldn't find the right shade."

Nashi blushed. "Well, this pink is just as pretty."

"No it's not," Storm finally climbed out from under the blanket, grabbed the paper, and held it to Nashi's hair. "See? They're not the same shade! You're hair looks like a rose, and this paper looks like bubblegum."

A rose? Storm thought she looked like a rose? Nashi couldn't help but blush yet again as she asked: "What's wrong with bubblegum?"

"Nothing I guess, roses are just prettier," Storm said.

"Well, uh…" Nashi began looking about at the other stuff she'd brought, trying to find a way to change the subject. Why was talking about her hair making her so nervous? Afterall, she'd had other people tell her her hair was pretty before, why was this so different?

"I, uh, brought cards if you wanna play a game," she said holding up the stack.

"Sure," Storm nodded and Nashi began to pass them out. Neither child looked up at each other as they took their card hands up and began to play, both still strangely bashful.

"Got any 2's?" Storm asked.

Nashi shook her head. "Go fish."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Juvia yawned as she slowly opened her eyes. She smiled. Valentine's Day! A day for romance, celebrating the love she and Gray shared, and the day she'd-

She gasped as she sat up. Gray was not in the bed next to her, instead there was a red, heart-shaped package, a note bound in a red ribbon, and hundreds of red rose petals spelling out the words:

"I love you!"

Juvia squeed as she picked up the note and opened it to read:

 _Juvia,_

 _Happy Valentine's Day! Still kinda surprised you've put up for me this long, but man do I appreciate it. You have made me the luckiest guy in the world and I will forever adore you. I will never be able to repay the amazing life you've given me but I'm gonna try today. So, put on that new outfit I got you and meet me at the docks._

 _See you there,_

 _Your Gray_

Juvia beamed as she grabbed the package and tore it open. Inside was a soft lavender dress and a set of silver jewelry. Juvia squeed quietly as she bounded to the mirror and held the dress up to her. It was beautiful! Her Gray certainly knew how to spoil her. She grabbed the jewelry and then bounded into the bathroom to get ready.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Persephone grumbled as he poked one of the craft beads with her finger. She picked one up, considering making something out of them, but decided against it.

"You not gonna make something?" Cato asked, momentarily stopping in weaving the armband he was working on.

"I dunno what I want to make," she said.

"Maybe a bracelet?" Cato suggested.

"Nah."

"Necklace?"

"Nah."

"You not like jewelry?"

"I mean, I do, but not this type," Persephone said as she flicked a bead away. "It's too...fluffy and...normal...and...I don't know, not my type."

Cato nodded. He understood. He knew that Persephone wasn't an "in the box" type person. She liked to be different. Cato looked about the craft table, and found a it of black and red yearn and gold bead. An idea popped in his head. He put the armband he was working on aside and picked up the yarn and beads. He ran his finger through Persephone's hair and sectioned off a strand.

"Um, what are you doing?" Persephone asked.

"Hold still for a minute," Cato said as he began twisting at the strand. Persephone just sat there, confused as what to was happening. Still, she let him play with her hair. It actually felt kind of nice to have someone play with her hair. She twiddled with with some of the beads as Cato worked away.

"Okay, done!" Cato finally said and picked up one of the hand held mirrors on the table. "Whatcha think?"

Persephone looked in the mirror against the teal of her hair was a red and black striped strand, each section divided by a gold bead. Persephone blinked. She'd never seen anything quite like this but she kinda liked it.

"Like it?" Cato asked.

"Yeha," Persephone nodded. She looked back at the table and found some yellow and purple yarn. She picked them up and passed them to Cato.

"Whatcha think you can do with this?"

Cato smiled. "I dunno, let's find out."

He sectioned out another bit of her hair and began winding the string around it.

"Hey, Cato, can I ask you something?" Persephone asked.

"Sure," Cato shrugged.

"During the singing competition…?"

"Yeah…?"

"Why'd you make me dance with you?"

Cato shrugged. "You looked left out."  
"Left out?"

"You were the only one of us who wasn't going to get on stage," Cato explained. "Roman and Benedict were supposed to hang back with you but they ended up going on anyways, leaving you all alone. I just wanted to make sure you weren't forgotten about."

Persephone flicked at another bead to try and distract from the slight blush on her face. "I mean, it was kinda my fault. I said I didn't want to go on…"

"Yeah, but, I still wanted to make sure you weren't left out," Cato said. "I was scared your feelings would get hurt."

"Really?" Persephone arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"But...why?" Persephone asked. "I'm the mean one of the group. My feelings don't get hurt."

"You're not mean," Cato said.

"Liar."

"Okay, okay, you can get a bit...rough, but you mean well."

"Eh," Persephone shrugged.

"And just because you're the toughest kid in the guild doesn't mean you don't have feelings."

"You think I'm the toughest?" Persephone asked.

"Well, yeah. Everyone does."

"No they don't," Persephone scoffed.

"Of course they do. 'Cuz it's true. Okay, done." He held the mirror up to her again. "What do you want me to do next?"

"Um...yellow and black?"

"On it."

Persephone smiled as Cato began sectioning out her hair again. It was kind of nice, if she were being honest, knowing that someone was paying attention to her without her knowing it. Being the twin sister of a dragon slayer she was used to having to fight for attention. People were almost watching Koree instead of her, and when they did see her they saw her and Koree combined into one as "The Redfox Twins." It wasn't often someone paid attention to just her without her having to work for them to.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Gray tapped his foot as he waited on the Magnolia docks. It was getting late, where was she?

"Darling?" a soft voice asked from behind him.

"About time you, WHOA!" Gray gasped at the sight behind him. Juvia was dressed in the silk dress he'd bought for her, hair curled, a pair of white high heels on her feet.

"You like it?" she asked softly.

Gray walked towards her, holding out his hands for hers.

"Gosh, you're beautiful," he whispered, making her blush.

"Thank you," she said as he stole a quick kiss, making her giggle. "So, what's the occasion."

"Well," Gray gestured his thumb behind him. Juvia gasped at the sight. Docked in the port was a shimmering riverboat. Crystal chandeliers dangled and shimmered in the window. Waiters dressed in smart little suits held trays of food and drinks. A lively music band played.

"I thought we'd spend the day in style," Gray said as Juvia tackled him, huggin his neck.

"Oh, this is incredible!" she cheered. "You're amazing! I'm so lucky to have you!"

"Glad you like it," Gray said, returning her hug. "Now come one, we wouldn't want to be left behind and miss out on all that food and champagne."

"Oh, I don't think champagne would be a good idea," Juvia said as they boarded the ship.

"I thought you liked champagne?" Gray said, cocking his head to one side.

"Oh, I do," Juvia nodded. "But I can't have any."

"Why not?"

Juvia smiled brightly before answering: "I'm pregnant."

Gray jumped, totally shocked by that revelation but he smiled nonetheless. "You're what?"

Juvia nodded, beaming.

"Wha-C'mere!" Gray said as he pulled her into a hug, kissing her lips.

"I get to be a Dad all over again."

"Mm-hmm," smiled as she snuggled closer against them and the ship set sail.

"I-you-I-wow!" Gray beamed, fist bumping over his head. "Woo-hoo! I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Congrats!" someone shouted, making Juvia giggle as Gray kissed her again.

"Best Valentine's gift ever," he beamed.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Natsu bent down, looking in the drain where he'd found Lucy during the whole everyone-becoming-Ichiya incident. Inside was a small box. He picked it up and opened it. Inside was a black, leather woven armband, with a silver plaque attached to it. The plaque read: "I still do."

Natsu smiled as he slipped it onto his arm and read the note.

 _Yes, I've got a matching one. Now, before you go any further, I actually need you to run a small errand for me. There's a pick-up for Dragneel at the gift-shop of the Bourgeois Hotel. Grab it for me, please, I promise to make it up to you._

"Um...okay…." Natsu shrugged as he stood up and walked off.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Higher!" Minette squealed.

"Me higher too!" Eva cheered.

Roman panted as he ran back and forth between the two swings his sisters were in, pushing them as high in the air as he could. It had been fun at first, but now he was starting to get tired. His legs were hurting, and it was hard to get a deep breath, and he had a pain in his side. Roman pushed Eva into the air and began heading back towards Minette when-

 _TRIP! SMACK!_

Roman toppled over something and hit the ground, hard. He didn't even have time to put his arms out to catch himself. He just face planted into the cold and icy ground.

"Roman!" both Minette and Eva shrieked as they ran to him.

Roman pushed himself up, wincing in pain. He saw blood on the ground. Grimacing he put a hand to his face, just under his nose, and felt wet warmth. Pinching his nose closed he stood up, quickly noticing that he'd torn a hole in one of his pants' knees and scraped up his leg.

"Are you okay?" Minette asked.

"Do I look okay?" Roman grumbled as he began limping into the guild hall. The whole room was a mess when he got in there. Gildarts was breaking up a fight between Meeko and Igneel. Cana was calming down Lorelle, who was throwing a temper tantrum. Freed had Isla on one hip, July on the other, and Vera on his back, pacing around in circles, trying to keep the happy. Makarov had Kyri and Luna in each arm, doing the same as Freed. Roman sighed as he shuffled into the kitchen and got a rag. He brought it over to the sink to we tit. It was only then he noticed he'd scraped his hands up too.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" A voice called from behind him.

He turned and saw Bianca poking her head in. A series of newly made necklaces hung around her neck. She gasped when she saw him. "What did you do?"

"I tripped outside," Roman grumbled as he began dabbing the rag under his nose.

Bianca rushed to him and grabbed hi by the shoulders, guiding him into a chair. "Tripped over what? Spikes?" she asked as she rolled his pants leg up to look at his scrapes.

"Good grief! And your hands too?" she pulled both of his hands towards her, shaking her head and clicking her tongue.

"Stay here," she said before skipping out of the kitchen. Roman put the rag under his nose again, trying to stop the bleeding.

Bianca came back into the kitchen, a first aid kit tucked under her arm. She squatted down in front of Roman and popped the kit open. She found a disinfecting wipe packet, opened it, and dabbed it against Roman's scraped knee. Roman hissed as the medicine stung his wound.

"You okay?" Bianca asked.

"Yup. Super!" Roman said through clenched teeth as she kept cleaning off the scrape. Once she felt she'd done a good enough job she pulled out a bandage and wrapped it around Roman's leg, tying it off just above his knee. She rolled the pants leg back down, opened another wipe packet and began cleaning off both of his hands. He winced again as she worked, hissing through his teeth.

"Sorry," Bianca whispered.

"It's okay," he said. "You're just trying to help."

Bianca wrapped another bandage around his hand, then cleaned the other. Once both hands were cleaned and wrapped she picked up the rag and began to gently dab it against Roman's face.

"This rag's pretty cold," she said. "Did you not use warm water?"

"Didn't think about i-" Roman began as a bright light filled the room. Bianca transformed into an angel and held the rag between both of her hands. A flash emitted from her palms and she changed back to normal.

"That should help," she said as she held the rag to his face again.

He was smiling as the rag touched his face. It was warmer. "Thanks."

"Why were you smiling?" she asked began cleaned the lower portion of Roman's face.

"No reason," Roman shrugged.

"Wow, you are a horrible liar," Bianca dead-panned.

"It's nothing important," Roman rolled his eyes. "I just think your angel form is pretty, that's all."

"Yeah, yeah, everyone does," Bianca shrugged. "Angels are prettier than normal girls, I know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roman frowned slightly.

"Nothing," Bianca brought the rag to the sink and began washing the blood out. "You should be good to go now."

"Thanks, Bianca," Roman said as he began to walk back out to check on the triplets. "And for the record," he said, pausing just before he stepped out of the kitchen. "The regular you is really pretty too."

He closed the door behind him. Bianca stared at the door for a few seconds, taken a bit back by the comment. She smiled, though, and hung the rag up to dry.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"This is so unmanly," Elfman grumbled as he began digging through the shopping bags on the table. He hoped and prayed no one had spotted him at the store earlier as he pulled out three bouquets of roses: one red, one white, one pink.

"The things I do for that woman," he mumbled as he set the other bags on his shoulder and began picking off petals, making a trail from the front door, down the hall, through their bedroom, and to the bathroom.

He knew he had to work quickly. Evergreen wouldn't be gone for long. She'd left at the crack of dawn to buy stuff for Lorelle's Valentine's basket, and probably would only be gone for a few more minutes.

Elfman started the water, dumping the bubble bath, bath salts, and smelling oils into the water. He then pulled out all the candles he'd gotten and began lighting them, setting them all around the tub. The tub was now filled, so he cut the water off and sprinkled a few of the remaining rose petals on top of the bubbles. Finally, he turned the light down in the bathroom, cut on some relaxing music on the radio lacrima, and waited.

After what seemed to be an eternity he finally heard her voice coming from down the hall.

"Oh, Elfman," she called out in a flirtatious way. "Where are you?"

"In here," Elfman called. "Now come on before your bathwater get c-"

Elfman's jaw dropped open as Evergreen stepped into the bathroom, dressed in a very lacey set of red and seductive lingerie. She had a seductive look on her face at first, that changed to a look of surprise when she saw the bath.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I...erm...I...uh...eh...hm…" Elfman stuttered, still staring wide-eyed at his incredibly sexy wife.

"Did you do this for me?" Evergreen asked, holding a hand to her chest.

"Yes...I thought I'd...help you relax and, er, pamper you a bit?" Elfman blushed slightly.

Evergreen smiled as she leaned down and kissed him. "Aw, you're so sweet, although this does put a bit of a wrench in my plans. As you can probably see, I was planning on spoiling you a bit this Valentine's day."

"I mean, you can still do that. I won't stop you."

"But that bath looks so inviting," Evergreen groaned. "And you worked hard to get it ready."

"I mean, erm, maybe I could join you?"

Evergreen smiled as she pecked the tip of his nose. "Deal."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Pick-up for Dragneel," Natsu said as he stood at the front counter of the gift shop in the Bougerios Hotel.

"Coming up," The receptionist said cheerfully as she ducked down and pulled up a gift basket with a wine-bottle, two glasses, a box of chocolates, and two white rolls that looked like bathrobes."

"Thanks," Natsu said, wondering what Lucy had in plan for this. He turned to walk off, but the receptionist stopped him

"Wait, this went with it," she passed him a white envelope.

Natsu took it, curious, and opened it. Inside was a card key labelled "Room 777," and a note that said: "Come on up!" with a red, lipstick kiss on it.

Natsu's heart skipped a beat as he ran to the stairs. He all but stampeded his way to the seventh floor, found the room, slipped the key in the slot, and busted it open.

Lucy was waiting for him, seated on the bed, dressed a slinky, see-through black robe that only accentuated the lacy black lingerie nightie she was wearing. She smiled as she held a hand out to him.

"Happy Valentine's day," she said.

"Oh, it's definitely a happy day," Natsu said as he dropped the basket, slammed the door closed behind him, and all but tackled her onto the bed, passionately kissing her.

Lucy giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He quickly pulled away, though, much to her surprise.

"Wait, before I forget," he said as he pulled out a white package from his pocket. "Here you go, happy Valentine's day."

Lucy sat up and took it from him, smiling as she opened. Inside was a pearl necklace, thought these weren't your typical all white pearls. They were colored, and organized in a pattern: pink, yellow, orange, peach, black.

"Did you get this to match the kid's hair color?" she asked.

"Yup," Natsu answered. "Like it?"

Lucy smiled as she pecked his lips. "Love it."

"Good," Natsu smiled, gently taking it from her and setting it on the bedside table. "Now back to where we were.

Lucy giggled as he pushed her onto her back again and kissed her passionately once more.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Meeko huffed as he stomped outside. Stupid Igneel making him mad! And stupid Uncle Gildarts for getting onto him for clobbering the star muncher like he deserved!

Once outside he noticed a lone figure sitting on the swing set, elbows set on her knees, hands holding up her chin. Meeko cocked his head to one side as he approached her.

"Hey, Minette."

"Hey," she sighed back.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm bored," she mumbled.

"Okay," Meeko said with a shrug. "Whatcha wanna do?"

"I dunno," Minette shrugged. "I kinda wanna keep winging, but Roman tripped so he can't push me anymore. I'd also like to go on an adventure with Eva and Von, but Von's still working on making something with the beads and stuff, and Eva's...actually, I don't know where Eva is. Probably in la-la land again."

"Well," Meeko skipped behind Minette. "I know the kinds of adventures you three go on, the kind where you always get in trouble in the end. So I don't wanna do that, but I can try to push you."

"Okay!" Minette said as she perked up and grabbed onto the ropes of the swing.

Meeko pushed her, or tried to. He barely got her to move a few inches though, not causing her to swing, but merely to weakly sway. Meeko tried again, but didn't fare much better.

"You're not very good at this," Minette grumbled.

"Sorry, but you're heavy!"

"You calling me fat!" Minette glared at Meeko.

His eyes grew wide as he shrank away. "No! No! No! I didn't say that!"

Minette sighed as she slumped her chin on her knees again.

Meeko scratched the back of his head as he looked about, trying to come up with something. He stared at the empty swing next to him and got an idea.

"Hey, c'mon," he said, paying her on the shoulder.

"Hm?" Minette glanced at him as he stood up in the empty swing.

"Stand on the other side," Meeko said.

"Um...okay…" Minette said as she walked over to the other side of the swing, grabbed the ropes, and pulled herself up.

"Just do what I do," Meeko said as he leaned far as far back as he could, and then leaned forward, causing the swing to move. Minette followed his lead, leaning back and then forward, back and then forward. Soon they got the swing to move fairly quickly and high. Giggles erupted from both children as they kept up the rhythm of Meeko leaning back and then Minette doing so.

At some point they got off beat though, and both leaned forward at the same time. Much to their horror, the corners of their mouths touched.

"YUCK!" they both shrieked as they recoiled, both falling onto their backs.

"Gross, cooties!" Meeko shouted as he rubbed at his lips.

"You're nasty!" Minette shrieked.

"ME!? You kissed me!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Levy panted as she raced home. Curse her for letting herself get called to a job on Valentine's Day. Or better yet, curse Jet and Droy for taking on a job, and then screwing up the job, forcing her to go clean up their mess. Gajeel was going to be so pissed when she got home! How was she going to explain this?

She sighed as she twisted the front door knob and pushed it open.

She expected the see and angry and huffing dragons slayer, what she saw instead was a well-dressed, dapper looking man holding a bouquet of roses.

"G-Gajeel?" she stuttered.

"Hey there short-stack," he smiled. "Happy Valentine's day!"

Levy sighed in relief as she dumped her bag into the floor, rushed forward, hugged him, and kissed him.

"So sorry about this," she murmured.

"Eh, not your fault," Gajeel shrugged. "Though I will be having a word with those two idiot partners of yours at some point in the near future."

He handed the roses to Levy who sniffed them before noticing a card. She smiled as she took it. No, not a card.

An invitation.

"A Valentine's day ball?" she asked in a bewildered voice.

"Heh," Gajeel chuckled at her shocked expression. "Just because I'm a rough-around-the-edges guy doesn't mean I can't treat my woman to a classy outing, does it? Now go get dressed into something nice."

Levy beamed as she bounced off to their bedroom, changing into a long, silky, yellow gown, touching up her make-up, and pulling her hair into a bun. She then waltzed her way back to Gajeel who lit up at the sight of her.

"Did I ever tell you how incredibly gorgeous you are?" he asked.

"Maybe once or twice," Levy giggle as she took his arm and he lead her outside. It didn't take them long to reach the ball, and Gajeel held the door open for her.

"Sow, whatcha wanna do first, Shrimp? Food, dance, booze."

"Hm," Levy smiled as she grabbed his hands. "Let's dance."

"As you wish."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Do you by any chance know where you're going?" Benedict asked as Farrah continued skipping ahead of him.

"Nope! That's the point of exploring!" Farrah answered over your shoulder.

"You're gonna get us both killed."

"No I'm not," Farrah smiled as her ears picked up something. She knew that sound and she loved the idea of it. She took off running towards it.

"Hey, wait up!" Benedict called, chasing after her.

The two young teenagers rushed through the woods until they happened upon a small bluff just above a rather large hot spring.

"Whoa," Benedict said, looking down at the pool. It looked almost as wide and deep as the pool at the guild hall. "Did you know this was here?"

"Nope!" Farrah answered as she took off her coat and began pulling off her shirt.

"Wait, what are you-" Benedict stuttered, relieved to see she had a tank-top on underneath her sweater. She then took off her boots and skirt, leaving her in only her legging and tank top. She then took two big steps back and ran forward, diving head first into the hot springs.

"Farrah!" Benedict shouted as he leaned down and looked into the water. "What are you doing? It's freezing out here!"

Farrah popped her head out of the water. "It's hot in here though."

"You'll have to get out eventually, you know that right?" Benedict arched an eyebrow.

"That's why I took all my heavy clothes off."

"But you'll have to put them back on, and the clothes you are wearing right now will get them wet will-"

"Oh, stop arguing and jump in."

"I ain't getting in there!"

"C'mon, you came all this way. Might as well."

"Nope. Not doing it!"

Farrah narrowed her eyes mischievously as she lowered her head under the water. She popped back up gasping in a dramatic fashion.

"Ouch! Leg cramp! My leg is cramping! Benedict, save me!"

"You're fine," Benedict muttered.

"How would you know?" Farrah asked, splashing about, trying to look distressed. "You're the one who will have to explain to my parents how you let me drown!"

"You're not drowning."

"Ouch! Cramp getting worse! Benedict, hurry!"

Benedict sighed. She wasn't going to let up until he jumped in there was she? He grumbled as he stripped down to his boxers, shivering at the cold before taking a few steps back and then getting a running start to jump in with a:

 _Splash!_

"Nice of you to join!" Farrah said brightly as Benedict poked his head out of the water.

"I knew you were fine," he grumbled.

"But it got you in," Farrah smiled. "You can thank me-"

 _Splash!_

The same noise Benedict had made when he jumped in came again from behind Farrah, covering her in a cascade of water. It then came again from her side, then her other side, then behind her again, then all around her.

"AUGH! Benedict you suck!" she shouted as the water continued to spray her from all sides.

Benedict just grinned evilly as he kept setting off the same splash all around her. She dove out from the circle of sound attacks and tackled him, knocking him backwards under the water. He squirmed out of her grip though and popped back out of the water, barely managing to get a breath in before she popped back up after him and began splashing him. He splashed her back, not with his magic though, just the good old fashioned way. They kept play fighting like this for a while before Benedict grabbed her and scooped her up into his arms bridal style.

"What are you-"

"You said you had a leg cramp, right?" he asked cheekily.

"I just said that to get you in here!"

"Oh, well in that case…"

"Don't you dare!"

Benedict threw her into the water a few feet from him.

"You suck so bad!" Farrah coughed as she popped her head back out of the water.

"Careful, don't hurt yourself," Benedict said as he grabbed her around the waist, ready to throw her again.

"Benedict, if you chunk me one more time, I swear-" Farrah shouted as she twisted her body around, grabbing onto his shoulders so he couldn't throw her.

Their foreheads brushed against each other.

And suddenly the two stopped in their frolicking.

Something had gone off in both of them simultaneously. They were staring right into each other's eyes. Their mouths were inches from each other. They were tangled in each other's arms in nothing but their wet underclothes.

Suddenly they both felt hot, and it wasn't because of the water.

They both gasped as they stared at each other. This was a feeling neither of them had encountered before in their young lives. It was a combination of excitement, fear, and desire.

They stared at each other for a little while longer, and then both let go.

"We...um...we should get back," Benedict said.

"Yeah, okay," Farrah nodded as they both climbed out of the water to get dressed, neither looking at the other as they both tried to figure out what had just gone off inside them.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Where are we going?" Lisanna giggled as she stumbled forward, Bixlow's hands over her eyes.

"You'll see," Bixlow smiled as he led his wife through the park. "Okay, open them!"

He took his hands off Lisanna's face and she opened her eyes and gasped. Before them was a giant hot air balloon.

"What's this?" she asked, beaming.

"Well, you said you wanted to do something different this Valentine's Day," Bixlow answered.

"I did," Lisanna giggled, not only from the thrill, but also out of amusement. She had meant that SHE had something different planned for BIXLOW this year not that she wanted him to plan something different for her. Still, she wasn't complaining. She turned and pecked him on the lips, causing him to smile.

"Mm. Forget chocolate, that's all the sugar I need!"

Lisanna giggled again as Bixlow picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the balloon.

"Now, c'mon, let's go!"

Lisanna leaned on the edge of the balloon basket, Bixlow's arms around her as they both admired the view, his dolls floating about.

"It's beautiful up here," she sighed.

"Sure is," Bixlow nodded. "So, what do you wanna do after this?"

"Hm," Lisanna thought. "Maybe go back home. Enjoy some time to ourselves?"

"What happened to doing something 'different?'" Bixlow asked. "That sounds kinda boring."

"Maybe," Lisanna said coyly as she turned to face him. "But we won't get much time to just ourselves soon."

"Why is that?" Bixlow asked.

"Why's that?" the dolls repeated.

Lisanna smiled as she reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope.

Bixlow arched an eyebrow. "What's this?"

"Open it!" Lisanna said, dancing nervously in place.

Bixlow did so, sliding his finger under the flap and tearing it open. Inside was a red card with a dog and a puppy nuzzling their noses together. Underneath the dogs were written the words: "Happy Valentine's Day, Daddy!"

Bixlow stared at the card for a few minutes longer then turned and looked back up at Lisanna, a stunned smile forming on his lips.

"Really?" he asked.

Lisanna nodded, hands tucked excitedly under her chin.

"You're pregnant!?" Bixlow shouted.

Lisanna nodded again and he snatched her into a hug as all the dolls cheered: "Whee!" around them.

The only people who were slightly upset were the townsfolk down below who were a bit confused as the why there was a madman leaning out of a hot balloon cheering:

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"There, done!" Portia beamed as she held up her newly finished kite. She smiled at her work before turning to Gildarts. "Can I go fly it now?"

"Sure you can, munchkin, just get one of the bigger kids to go with you."

"Okay," she said as she hooped of her seat and began walking about the main room. "Benedict? Benedict?"

No answer. Portia frowned as she looked about. Where was he?

"Benedict? Big brother?"

"Everything okay, Portia?"

Portia turned to find Igneel standing behind her, face covered in chocolate.

"Have you seen Benedict?" Portia asked.

"Nu-uh," Igneel shook his head.

Portia poked her bottom lip out as she pouted. "How am I supposed to fly my kite without him?"

"Why you need him?" Igneel asked.

"'Cuz Uncle Gildarts told me to take a bigger kid with me."

Igneel stepped up to Portia, placed his hand on top of her head and slid it over towards his. His hand stopped just above his eyebrows. "Well I'm bigger than you," he said holding his fingers out. "By this much! So I'll go with you."

"I'm not sure that's what Uncle Gildarts meant…" Portia squirmed slightly.

"He said bring a bigger kid and I'm bigger so let's go!" Igneel grabbed Portia's hand and they ran outside to the backyard of the guild hall. Igneel held the kite as Portia unwound the string and stepped backwards.

"Ready?" Igneel asked.

"Yeah!" Portia called.

"Okay, go!" both children began running until the kite gained enough wind. Igneel let it go and it slowly began to rise. Portia ran for a bit longer, then stopped to look over her work. She squealed and hopped up and down excitedly as she watched her creation sail lazily in the wind.

"It's working!" she cheered.

"Yup," Igneel said, cupping his hands around is eyes to block out the sun as he watched. The kite flew for a few minutes more before a harsh wind caught it, jerked it out of Portia's hands, and sent it tumbling into a tree.

"Oh, no!" Portia shouted, bottom lip trembling.

"Don't cry, I'll get it," Igneel said as he ran towards the tree. Portia followed after him, watching as he jumped, grabbed onto one of the lower branches and pulled himself up onto it. Protai craned her neck back. Her brow furrowed in worry. The kite was stuck really high up.

"Igneel, be careful!" she called.

"Don't worry, I've climbed hundreds of trees before!" Igneel assured her as he jumped and grabbed onto another branch. He continued climbing up, and up, and up, until he reached the branch that the kite was on. He began scooting on his belly towards it, reaching out to try and grab it.

Portia watched on, hand on her chest. He was really high up! She hoped he didn't-

 _SNAP!_

The branch broke and Igneel began plummeting to the ground.

"AAAAHHH!" she shouted before her landed with a " _Crack!"_ and an:

"OUCH!"

"Igneel!" Portia shouted as she raced towards him.

Igneel laid on his side, curled in a fetal position.

"I'm okay!" he said as tears streamed down his face. He held one arm up. "And I got your kite!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Natsu and Lucy both sighed in contentment as they snuggled together, hugging each other, basking in the afterglow. They both had their eyes closed, simply enjoying this quiet moment-

-that was quickly interrupted by the ringing of Lucy's communication lacrima.

Lucy grumbled as she rolled over to answer it. Natsu frowned at having to let his wife escape his arms and propped himself up on his elbow as he watched her.

"Tell 'em we're busy," he said as Lucy answered the call.

"Hello?" she asked, then gasped loudly. "WHAT!?"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Igneel!" both Natsu and Lucy shouted as they raced into the healing ward. Igneel sat on a bed a Porlyusica finished setting a cast on his left arm. Nashi and Layla stood behind him, each holding one of the Dragneel babies.

Igneel turned up at them, smiling brightly. "Mommy! Daddy! I've got a cast!"

"What did you do?" Lucy shrieked as she sat own on the bed next to him, examining the arm.

"I feel out of a tree trying to get Portia's kite back," Igneel said.

"Did you break it?" Natsu asked, leaning over his son.

"Oh, did he!" Porlyusica grumbled. "Fractured it in two seperate places. Get used to this cast, kid, you're gonna have it for a while. Bet that girl feels like dirt now."

As if on a cue, Portia slipped through the door and tiptoed towards him, hands behind her back. "Igneel…?"

"Hi, Portia!" Igneel waved with his good head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "That you got hurt getting my-"

"It's okay," Igneel said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a pen. "Wanna sign my cast?"

Portia smiled as she bounded forward and grabbed the pen, signing her name with a heart over the "i."

Behind Portia all the other children began filing in, excluding Farrah and Benedict, who were still nowhere to be seen. Most made their way toward Igneel, but Von made his way to Layla, who was whimpering:

"This is my fault! I am a bad luck charm!"

"Layla?" Von asked.

"Hm?" Layla asked as Natsu took Kyri from her.

"I made this for you," Von said, holding out his hand. In his palm was a four-leaf clover made of his beads. "I heard that Lorelle told you that you were a bad luck charm, so I made you a good luck charm. I don't think you are, but this will bring you good luck anyway, and that's always good."

Layla gasped and snatched the charm into her hand, clutching it to her chest. "Thanks, I love it!" she said. "I know just what to do with it!" She pulled out her keychain and added the charm to it. "No my spirits will have good luck too!"

"Cool!" Von smiled and both he and Layla went to sign Igneel's cast.

Down the hall one of the windows creaked open. Benedict poked his head in and looked from side to the other.

"Okay," he whispered as he slipped inside and helped Farrah through. "I think we're-"

" _FA-A-A-RAH!"_

"Uh-oh," both teens cringed as they turned to find Makarov in his giant form stomping towards them.

" _YOU ARE DEAD MEAT YOUNG LADY!"_

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Levy hummed to herself as she twirled about the street, still basking in the glow of the romantic evening she and her husband had shared. The ball had been amazing. How he'd managed to get tickets, she'd never know. True, they'd gotten a few weird looks, seeing as they weren't really apart of the "upper-crust," but she didn't care.

Gajeel smiled as he watched her. He loved seeing her like this: carefree and happy.

A cold breeze blew and Levy shuddered, hugging herself.

Gajeel shed his coat and draped it over her shoulder. It reached down to her knees as she pulled it closer around him making him blush.

"I oughta arrest you for being too cute," he said as he scooped her up bridal side.

Levy yelped in surprise. "Gajeel!"

"Better hold on to ya, tigh. Cute little trouble maker like you will get snatched up before I can properly punish you."

"Punish me!?" Levy's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Gajeel smirked seductively. "I'll show ya once I getcha home alone."

Levy blushed furiously as Gajeel chuckled and planted a passionate kiss onto her lips.

The two lost themselves in the moment-

-until they heard a loud crash from up ahead.

Frowning in confusion Gajeel rushed towards the Guild Hall up ahead, Lecy still in his arms. He opened the door and glowered at the sight in front of him.

The place was in utter chaos. Makarov, in his giant form, was chewing Benedict and Farrah up and down about something. Cana was sitting cross-armed in the center of the floor with all of the babies in her lap, all of them crying violently:

"How are you parents not as big of alcoholics as I am!?" Cana exclaimed. "I've only had them for an hour and I'm losing my eyes!"

"Lorelle, c'mere!" Gildarts shouted as he chased after said child, who was running about,screaming at the top of her lungs and pulling at the various wads of bubble gum stuck in her hair. Bianca was thrown over Gildarts shoulder, looking very proud of herself as she smacked on even more gum.

"Bianca, I am telling your folks about this!" Gildarts declared.

"Eh," Bianca shrugged.

"Meeko!" Freed shouted as Meeko raced by, a bag of something in his hands. "Meeko, get back here with that!"

Freed stopped for a moment, leaning against his knees and panting. He spotted Gajeel and LEvy and smiled weakly. "Oh, hullo you two."

"NO BREAKS!" a loud voice shouted as the triplets zipped by in a wagon, taking Freed's feet out from under him, and then just plain taking Freed with them.

"Welp," Gajeel sighed as he set Levy down. "Can't say we didn't see this comin'."

 **AN:** **HOLY SMOKES THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! Hope you guys like it, though. As you can see we will be getting a Gruvia and Bixanna baby soon. When I asked you about babies the consensus was mostly either just a Bixana baby or another Gruvia baby and, while looking over my OC's, I realize I have far more girls than I do boys, so hopefully this will even it out a bit. But those will be the last two babies because I highly doubt I can keep up with much more. (24 fan babies! Mavis take the wheel!)**

 **For those of you who wanted a Cana or Loki baby, sorry I couldn't make that happen but, again, I won't be able to keep up with much more. Also, Loki's a spirit….I don't think that's how spirits work. And I always felt that Cana was too much of a free spirit to be tied down by marriage and kids, so I like her as the cool aunt of the other kids.**

 **So, once again, thanks guys! Love you, how you like this Valentine's special. And, sense we are talking about romance, what do you guys think of each of the kid ships? (Farradict, Storshi, Catephone, Romanca, Layvon, Igtia, Meekette) I'm just curious. Love 'em, hate 'em, could care less? Let me know. Love you, bye!**


	57. Dreyar Family Vacation

**Dreyar Family Vacation:**

Laxus took a deep breath and stretched his arms above his head as he examined the front of the resort he had brought his family to. He'd volunteered to bring all their luggage up to their room. The others had offered to help him but he wanted to do it on his own so he could both catch his breath and give his stomach a moment to settle down. Laxus took another breath before piling the suitcases onto the trolley he'd brought out. So far everything was going great! The trip, though sickening to his and Farrah's stomachs, had gone without a hitch, he'd just confirmed that all their luggage had made it, and no one had called him to ask what to do in his absences. (Though that may have been due to Mirajane channeling her inner demon to threaten them should they interrupt their vacation before they left).

Laxus began pushing the trolley into the lobby of the resort, groaning at the prospect of riding up the elevator. Still he decided to grin and bear it as the doors closed behind him and his stomach lurched. He waited anxiously to reach the floor their suite was on, breathing a sigh of relief when he was able to walk away free. He slid the door key into the lock and pushed the door open.

"Papa!" Cato called as he bounded up to his father and grabbed him by the hand. "Come and see this!"

"Hey, wha-Whoa!" Laxus said as Cato dragged him along behind him. He couldn't help but smile a bit. What was Cato bringing him to see exactly? Some fancy new household contraption that hadn't hit Magnolia yet? The view of the ocean?

No.

Instead Cato dragged him to the couch where Farrah was seated cross-legged as she held July out in front of her. Mirajane sat next to them, a smile on her face. Laxus arched an eyebrow, what was happening?

Farrah crinkle up her nose and play growled at July with an "Argh!"

"IKE!" July "growled" back, pumping his tiny limb and lunging forward to snap at Farrah, as he too wrinkled his nose.

Mirajane and Cato both giggled as a smile spread over Laxus' face.

"What's big sister doing to you?" Mirajane asked July who just turned and smiled at her.

"Argh!" Farrah said again, crinkling her nose once more.

"IKE!" July called, snapping his gummy jaws at his sister.

"Argh! Rawr!"

"IKEYAH! IKE!" July frowned as deeply as a baby could as he kept snapping, kicking, and flailing his arms.

"Oh, you gettin' mad at me now?" Farrah asked.

"IKE!" July pumped his limbs again, causing his whole family to laugh. He looked about, a bit of a bewildered look on his face. But he soon smiled and joined in the giggling.

"Argh!" Farrah growled again.

"IKE!" July snapped at her once again, then began to fuss when he still didn't succeed in actually having any effect on his older sister.

"Oh, dear, I think that's enough play time for now," Mirajane said as she took the baby into her arms and stood up. "Besides we need to get unpacked, don't we?"

"Yes, Mama," both Farrah and Cato sighed as they walked to the trolley and got their suitcases. Mirajane set July on her hip as she grabbed her suitcase, or tried to.

"Here, I've got it," Laxus said as he set both his and Mirajane's suitcases on his shoulders and carried them to the master suite. His lips curled into a smile at the sight. A giant bed, two nice wardrobes, a jacuzzi tub, and a large walk-in shower. He and Mirajane would definitely have fun in here (after the children were in bed asleep). He plopped both suitcases the bed and popped them open so he could start unpacking. Mirajane reached to pull her clothes out of her luggage when she heard a:

"Farrah, get down!"

Mirajane sighed as she set July in Laxus' now empty luggage, hoping he wouldn't try to climb out of it and get in trouble. She walked back to the livingroom to find Farrah and Cato on the balcony, Farrah balancing precariously on the rail.

"Farrah Rei you get down this instant!" Mirjane shouted.

"Aw," Farrah whined, hopping down from the railing. "I just wanted to get a good view of the beach."

"You'll get a good view once we head down there. AFTER you have unpacked all your clothes," Mirajane said before ushering both children back into the suite and closing the balcony doors behind her. Both children went to their respective rooms and Mirajane headed back to the master suite. She stopped in the doorway and placed a hand to her chest. Laxus laid on his back upon the bed and tossed July in the air. July fell back into his father's hands in a burst of giggles.

"Gotcha," Laxus said as July squealed in frun before tossing him again. "Gotcha!"

July squealed as he batted his tiny hands in his father's face. Laxus playfully snapped at his son's hands as he laughed and then tried to cover Laxus' mouth to ward off any further attacks, only to have Laxus blow raspberries on July's palms. July pulled his hands back and giggled. Mirajane giggled as she lied down next to Laxus, smiling up at their son.

"How are you doing Happy Boy?" she asked July who just babbled incoherently.

Laxus grinned as he lifted July up and down and up and down as he giggled. "You are a happy baby, aren't you?" he asked. "Just like your Mama."

Mirajane smiled as she kissed Laxus' cheek. Laxus set July down on his chest and then turned to peck Mirajane on the forehead. July continued babbling, tapping on his father's chin. Laxus playfully snapped at him again, causing another burst of giggles.

"Okay, we unpacked, can we go to the beach now?" Cato's voice called as he skipped into his parents room.

"Well, let us get unpacked first," Mirajane said.

"But you told us to unpack ages ago," Cato arched an eyebrow. "Why aren't you-"

"Don't pester your Mama, just go get ready," Laxus said as he sat up, setting July on his hip.

"Yay!" Cato cheered as he bounced off.

Mirajane narrowed her eyes at her husband. "You know it's your fault I'm behind, right, distracting me like that."

"Eh," Laxus shrugged.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"YYYYAAAAAYYYYYYY!" Farrah cheered as she ran straight into the ocean and dived into an oncoming wave which then promptly dumped her onto the sandy beach. Cato helped her to her feet and then they both took off back into the ocean as their parents set up their towels, umbrellas, coolers, and beach toys. Laxus lied down in the sun, setting his hands behind the back of his head as he relaxed. Mirajane sat on the towel next to him, setting July in her lap. July looked about with wide, curious eyes at everything going on around him.

"Whatcha see, baby?" Mirajane asked.

July cooed and pointed towards Farrah and Cato splashing each other in the ocean.

"You see brother and sister?"

"Aba!" July rocked back and forth until he managed to push himself onto his hands and knees, his hands touching the warm sand.

"ACK!" July shouted as he squirmed frantically back onto the towel, causing both parents to laugh.

"What the problem, squirt?" Laxus asked as he rolled on his side to watch the baby.

July leaned forward, staring at the sand with a bewildered look on his face. "Ah?"

"It's sand," Mirajane said as she ran her fingers through the fine, white grains. "You gonna play in the sand."

July watched his mother for a while longer with a contemplative look on his face, not too sure about this new discovery.

"It's not gonna hurt you, squirt," Laxus said, scooping up a handful of sand and letting it seep through his fingers. July watched on, blinking curiously, cocking his head from one side to the other. July finally mustered up the courage to reach out and grab a handful of sand. The grains fell through his chubby fingers, tickling them, causing him to wave his arm in the air and squeal. Mirajane and Laxus both giggled, until July began bring his hand to his mouth.

"Oh, no, we don't eat sand," Mirajane said, gently grabbing his hand and dusting it off. "Sand is yucky."

"Ah!" July yelled in protest, though he wasn't able to do anything against his mother.

"'Scuse us!" Cato called as he and Farrah, both soaking wet, bounded up to their patch of the beach and snatched up buckets and shovels before bounding back to the water edge.

"Let's go see what they're up to," Mirajane said, setting July on her hip and following after her two older children, who had already begun digging at the sand. "What are you two doing?" Mirajane asked.

"We're digging a moat so we can build a sand castle!" Ccato said as he beat his shovel into the sand. Mirajane knelt down and helped them out as well as she could do with a baby in one arm. The moat had just been completed and she and Cato had just begun setting the towers when she noticed Farrah was nowhere to be found. A quick turn of her head and she spotted the young teen back at their chosen patch of the beach. Laxus seemed to be gone, though, and in his place was a pile of sand.

"Oh, no!" Mirajane grinned as she stood up and walked back towards the umbrellas, Cato following along behind her, curious as to what his mother had spotted. He soon realized what it was as he, Mirajane, and July busted out laughing.

"What did you do!?" Cato shouted between the laughter.

"What's it look like I did?" Farrah said proudly, hands on her hips. Laxus stirred from the brief nap he'd taken and looked up to see that he had been buried from the neck down in sand, patted into the shape of a mermaid.

"Wha-" He asked as his family laughed at his predicament. It didn't take him long to find the perpetrator as Farrah was covered head to toe in sand.

"Aw, c'mon, Farrah, you could have at least given me bigger hips," he quipped, much to the young girl's horror.

"Papa!" she shrieked as she blushed.

"What? If you're going to bury me alive at least do me a favor first. Papa needs a-"

"Ew! Gross!" Farrah covered her face to hide her blush as Laxus laughed.

"Alright, enough of that," he sat up, dusted himself off, then charged at Farrah. "Now come here, you!"

"Ah!" Farrah shrieked as she took off down the beach.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Cato rubbed a towel over his hair as he stepped out of the bathroom. The sun had set so the Dreyars had gone back to the hotel, smiling from the fun and sun-kissed tan.

"Hey, Cato!" Farrah called as she all but tackled her brother to the floor in the hallway.

"Far-ah! Warn me before you do that!" Cato grumbled.

"Did you know there's an arcade here?" Farrah asked.

"What, really?" Cato lightened up.

"Yeah, wanna go?"

"Go where?" Mirajane asked as she appeared in the doorway of hers and Laxus' room.

"To the arcade," Farrah answered. "Can we? Please, please, please, please?"

"Please?" Cato asked meekly.

"Hm," Mirajane set a finger on her chin. "What do you think Laxus?"

"Well…" Laxus mused from where he was lying on the bed, arms tucked behind his head.

"Please!?" both Farrah and Cato begged, clasping both hands under their chin.

"It's alright with me," Laxus shrugged.

"Yay!"

"Just take a lacrima and car key with you," Laxus called.

"Yeah, it will be hard for you to play anything without a card key," Mirajane giggled.

"And don't go crazy!" Laxus called as the two children began digging about for said items. "We've gotta pay for every game you play, after all."

The door slammed behind Cato and Farrah as they bounded down the hall. Mirajane tip toed over to the crib next to the bed to make sure July was still asleep before slipping into the bathroom to turn on the jacuzzi.

"Gonna take a dip in the hot tub, babe?" Laxus asked.

"No," Mirajane said coyly as she poked her head back into the bedroom. " _We_ are taking a dip in the hot tub."

Laxus chuckled seductively as he stood up and followed her into the bathroom.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Hey, Cato, are you hungry?" Farrah asked smugly as she swiped the card key for both her and Cato to play a game of ski ball.

"Hungry?" Cato asked, confused.

"Yeah, 'cuz you're about to eat my dust," Farrah said as she rolled her first ball up the alley.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Cato shouted as he began rolling his balls up the lane as well. Bright lights and loud noises buzzed about as the two siblings concentrated on their game. Both their times ran out and the winner was clear as Farrah held her hands above her head and sang:

"I am the champion, my friends!"

"Aw, man," Cato grumbled.

"And I'll keep on fighting 'till the end!"

"Rematch! Rematch!" Cato cheered.

"Alright, you asked for it," Farrah grinned as she pulled the card key out of her pocket.

"Hey," a voice called from behind her. She turned to see a boy, about sixteen years old, walking up behind her. "You know where the canteen is?"

"Erm, I think it's that way," Farrah pointed in the indicated direction. "Can't remember exactly, I do know it was next to the trampoline course, though."

"Okay, thanks," the boy smiled and walked off.

"Alright, ready for beat down 2.0, bro?" Farrah asked. But before he could respond, another voice came from behind Farrah.

"Um, excuse me?" a very preppy sounding voice called. Farrah turned to find a trio of well dressed girls standing behind her.

"Erm...hi?" Farrah asked, confused.

"Yeah, uh, I just saw you talking to my boyfriend," the leader of the girls said, sizing up to Farrah. "So, I'm like, coming to check you and tell you to calm your nonexistent titties and keep your hands to yourself. I know he's fine, his name's Jordan, but he's mine, so back off and stay in your lane, and-yes, little boy, can I help you?" the girl asked as Cato stepped in between Farrah and the girls.

"Yeah, let me explain something you," Cato said in a level voice. "We don't care about you, and we don't care about your Jordan. Baic manner lesson number one, when my sister says 'hi' to you, you say 'hi' back like a normal human being."

"Oh, okay, hiiii," the girls said in a mocking voice. "Now can I continue checking her-"

"No, you're not checking anything," Cato said. "We're the only ones checking things here. We're checking games off our list, we're checking off wins, we're checking away living our best lives, but you're not checking anything."

Farrah blinked in surprise. This was new! Cato was usually the calm peacemaker of the group! This, however, tough calm, was anything but peacemaking.

"Okay, we'll I'm going to finish business with her, little boy, you-"

"No, you're not," Cato insisted. "You're going to turn around, walk away, and we're going to keep on having fun. So unless you have something nice to say, you can go away."

"Pfft! Have fun? Something nice to say? What do you think this is, Christmas?" the girl scoffed.

"Yes, and you three are the hoe, hoe, hoes."

Farrah nearly spat with laughter as the girls all exclaimed in disgust.

"Uh-uh!" the leader shrieked.

"Yes, honey, you wanna play some ski ball?" Cato asked, pointing to the games behind him.

Farrah covered her mouth as she kept laughing.

"No, I wanna check her for talking to my-"

"You got a problem with a guy asking for directions for once in the history of male-kind, take it up with him. But you're not checking my sister about anything," Cato put a finger to his forehead. "Memory-make clone."

White silhouettes of Nashi, Roman, Storm, Persephone, and Koree appeared next to Cato, all with their arms crossed.

"Wait-Wha-You two are Wizards!?" the girls shrieked.

"Yup," Cato lifted his shirt enough to reveal the mark on his abdomen. "Fairy Tail, how ya' doin'? You wanna go get yourself a frosty, or something, because you look like you need to cool down a bit."

The girls opted to simply leave and the clones disappeared. Farrah laughed as she tackled her brother from behind.

"That was epic!" she cheered. "But you know I could have handled it on my own, right?"

"Eh," Cato shrugged. "Let's do that rematch!"

Farrah slid the card and the both began the game.

"What kinda spell was that, by the way?"

"I little something I've been tinkering around with," Cato answered plainly. "If figured it I could use my magic to recreate spells why not use it to kinda-sorta recreate a person. Not fully, obviously, just a clone. I don't think I could actually remake a person. And even if I could, that sounds a little...well...bad."

"Yeah, still, that's pretty cool. Are the clones any good in a fight," Farrah asked as she scored another million. "Yes!"

"Haven't really battle tested them yet, but they seem to be pretty flimsy. Even the smallest bit of damage and they disappear."  
"Guess you gotta tinker some more."

"Yeah. AW, MAN!"

The game ended and Farrah lifted her hands over her head. "I am the champion, I-I-I I am the champion! Gone is the loser, 'cuz I am the champion!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Mirajane carefully tiptoed through the hall, tilting the doors open to check on Farrah and Cato. Both were sound asleep, Cato curled up into his usual tiny ball, and Farah all sprawled out all over the mattress. She smiled as she walked through the main room and out onto the balcony. She leaned against the railing, letting the ocean, salt-scented wind blow in her face and tug playfully at her bathrobe. She closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the peaceful moment, listening to the waves, smelling the salt, feeling the warm breeze.

She heard a set of footsteps behind her, soon followed by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her. She set a hand on Laxus' forearm, snuggling up against him, but not opening her eyes. The feel of her husband's arms around her only added to the relaxation of the moment. He leaned his cheek on her shoulder, closing his eyes as well. He occasionally kissed her neck, not in a lustful or seductive way, just affectionate and appreciative.

"I needed this," he finally whispered, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I think we all did," Mirajane agreed. "We should do this every year."

"You won't hear me complaining."

Mirajane giggled before turning so that she could wrap her arms around his middle and lean her head against his chest, over his heart beat. He set his chin on top of her head, burying his face into her hair, taking in her scent, never wanting this moment to end.


	58. Bohemian Rhapsody

**Bohemian Rhapsody:**

 **AN:** **...don't ask, my mind works in mysterious and frightening ways.**

Levy sighed as she let herself sink into the warm water of her bath. This was exactly what she needed! It Had been a stressful day, going on a tough job just outside of town with Jet and Droy, break up about a dozen of their arguments, save their lives AGAIN, and then she had to rush home to get supper ready. At least Gajeel and the girls had offered to clean up, giving her a chance to relax a bit.

After a while her bath water began to cool and she had to hop out, put on her pajamas and a robe, and dry off her hair. She stepped out of the hallway, planning on heading to the livingroom to listen to the radio, only to be caught off guard by the familiar and off-key voice of her husband:

" _I see a little silhouetto. Scaramouche, scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the fandango?"_

Levy arched an eyebrow and headed towards the kitchen as two equally off-key voices joined in:

" _Thunderbolts and lightning! Very, very frightening me!"_

Levy poked her head into the dining room just in time to see Koree and Persephone stand up in two chairs as they sang back and forth to each other:

" _Galileo!"_

" _Galileo!"_

" _Galileo!"_

" _Galileo!"_

" _Galileo!"_

Both girls joined together to sing: " _Figaro!"_

Before Gajeel loudly belted out: " _MAGNIFICO!"_

Koree jumped onto the table, placing a hand dramatically to her head: " _I'm just a poor girl, nobody loves me!"_

Gajeel scooped her up and began spinning her around. " _She's just a poor girl from a poor family! Spare her her life from this monstrosity!"_

Persephone twirled over to the sink and pulled out a stack of wet silverware and shook out the remaining water before putting each back into their designated spot in the drawer to the beat of the silly song: " _Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?"_

Gajeel snuck up behind her, grabbed her under the arms and tossed her in the air as he belted out: " _BISMILLAH!"_

" _No, we will not let you go!"_ Koree declared.

" _Let me go!"_

" _BISMILLAH!"_

" _We will not let you go!"_

" _Let me go!"_

" _BISMILLAH!"_

" _We will not let you go!_

" _Let me go!"_

Gajeel bent down, scooping Persephone up, holding one girl on each hip as they spun around and sang in unison: " _Never, never, never let you go! Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"_

Levy giggled as she held a hand to her mouth and shook her head.

Gajeel set both girls down and Koree grabbed a wet towel and began wiping down the table:

" _Oh, mama mia!"_

" _Mama mia!"_ Persephone called in as she began wiping down the counters.

" _Mama mia!"_ Gajeel sand as he picked up the broom and began sweeping the floor.

" _Let me go!"_ all three sang. " _Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for-"_

" _-ME!"_

Levy cringed as she rubbed at her ears at Koree's high note, only to have to try and hold back laughter as her husband and daughter all began headbanging and air guitarring.

" _So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye! So you think you can love me and leave me to die! Oh, baby! Can't do this for me baby! Just gotta get out just gotta get out of here!"_

Persephone put the dustpan to the ground and allowed Gajeel to sweep the dirt into it before he used the broom as a microphone:

" _Nothing really matters to me!"_

Levy clapped, catching her whole family off guard.

"Lev!"

"Mom!"

Levy chuckled. "That was quite the show, I should let you three clean the kitchen more often."

She patted both girl's heads and stood on her toes to kiss Gajeel.

"Yuck!"

"Ew!" Both girls cringed.

"Heh," Gajeel chuckled. "You call that a kiss?"

He set his arms around Levy's waist, dipped her, and then planted a passionate kiss onto her lips.

"GROSS!" the twins shrieked as they rushed to their room and slammed the door behind them. Both parents laughed as Gajeel set Levy back on her feet.

"So, enjoying being back out there, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked. Levy had been a stay-at-home mom sense the girls had been born and had just recently started going on jobs regularly again.

"Yeah," Levy sighed. "I forgot how problematic Jet and Droy could be, though."

Gajeel nodded as he leaned against the counter. "I guess I'll have to take you out on a mission to make up for it."

"What will we do with the girls, though?"

"Take 'em with us?"

"You know they're still too young."

"True. I bet I can call a 'ya owe me' on one of the guys. I haven't asked anything of Salamander in a while."

"He has two babies. And a son with a broken arm."

"True. Fullbusters?"

"Expecting their fourth."

"Erza?"

"You really want to put Koree and the triplets together for a weekend?"

"Fair point. Welp. Guess we'll have to wait a little while longer…"

"Yeah," Levy sighed, hopping up onto the counter, kicking her legs under her. "Would be nice to go on a job with just the two of though."

"We will eventually," Gajeel smiled. "In the meantime stop being so cute! I oughta arrest ya for that!"


	59. Igneel and Mommy

**Mommy and Igneel:**

"Igneel Jude Dragneel, don't even think about it," Lucy warned as she continued chopping vegetables, not even having to turn around to notice her son trying to sneak out the back door.

"But I'm bored!" Igneel whined, dropping his hand from the door knob in defeat.

"You're not going to play outside with that arm," Lucy said plainly as she scraped the chopped veggies into the pot.

"Wha-But Nashi and Layla get to play outside!"

"They don't have broken arms."

"Aw, man, having a cast sucks!" Igneel began to stomp off.

"Well, now maybe you'll think twice before climbing up a ten-foot tree," Lucy said before setting to top over the pot to let the vegetables cook. She let out a sigh. That was a bit harsh. And she had to admit, she did feel sorry for her little boy. She knew he hated being cooped up on the first pretty day Magnolia had seen in a while. Having a broken bone was no fun. But, darn it if he wasn't making it any easier on her and himself!

At every turn he was trying to sneak off and do somethign stupid that could result in him hurting his arm even more. Why couldn't he just do a coloring book or play with a stuffed animal. That would be the sensible thing to do. But, no! He had to keep trying to sneak outside, or slide down the stairs in a laundry hamper, or jump from the couch to the love seat, or dance on top of the dinner table.

"Of course," Lucy sighed to herself as she wiped her hands on her apron and then took it off and tossed it onto the counters. "It had to be the mini-Natsu that broke a bone!"

She walked up the stairs and then poked her head into Igneel's room. He was lying on his back upon his bed, tossing a red ball at the ceiling and then caught it again in his non-cast-constricted hand.

"How you doing, honey?" Lucy asked as she opened to door a bit wider and stepped in.

"Bored," Igneel grumbled. "Probably going to explode and die from being bored in a minute."

"Don't be so dramatic," Lucy sighed as she sat on the bed next to him and ruffled his hair, only crinkle her nose.

"Your hair is a greasy mess! Are you not washing it when you take a bath?"

"No, 'cuz I only got one arm," Igneel grumbled.

"Oh," Lucy face-palmed. Why hadn't she thought of that! "Well, let's run you a bath and I'll help you."

"But I don't wanna take a bath!"

"I thought you said you were bored."

"Yeah, but baths are no fun!"

"They can be if you make them," Lucy encouraged, though Igneel seemed less than impressed.

"Come on, I'll make it a bubble bath," Lucy said, poking Igneel in his sides. His mouth curled into a grin as he rolled over onto his stomach and reached a hand into his bucket of wooden soldiers.

"Can I bring these guys with me?" he asked.

"One," Lucy replied.

"Twenty?"

"Two."

"Ten?"

"Three."

"Nine and one of those bead-looking things that changes the water's color?"

"Five and I'll make it your favorite color."

"Deal," Igneel held his good hand out and he and Lucy did their handshake: high five with Lucy going up and Igneel going down, reverse the high five, pinky promise, fist bump, twist it.

"Ska-doosh!"

"Go get a pair of pajamas and some underwear, goofball," Lucy grinned as she ruffled his hair and started towards the bathroom. She stopped in the hall and leaned her head back into the bedroom to add: "CLEAN pajamas and underwear, thank you."

Lucy let the water and the orange capsule fill up for a little bit before adding the bubbles. She'd learned a while back doing it this way would dye the bubbles too. As the bath ran she got a trash bag and a roll of tape from the hall closet and then ducked back into the bathroom to wait for Igneel. He soo came in, five soldiers and his clothes tucked under his arms.

"Oh, wow! The bubble are orange t-"

"Wait! Are those jammies clean?" Lucy asked.

"Uh..."

"Let me smell them."

Lucy took the small bundle and sniffed it.

"Ew, it is not. Try again," she gently shoved Igneel back into the hall. "Goofball."  
Igneel came back a few moments later with actual clean clothes and Lucy taped the bag over his arm before letting him jump, literally, into the tub.

"Why is it everytime I bathe one of my children I end up as soaked as them?" Lucy grumbled to herself before picking up a cup off the side of the tub.

Igneel poked just the top of his head out over the bubbles as he held two soliders in his hurt and bagged hand and three in the other.

"We're in dangerous lands, gentlmen, called Orange-Bubble-Badlands! Our mission-"

"Hold your breath," Lucy said before dumping a cup of water over Igneel's hair.

"Ack-Mommy! You messing up my mama-wags."

"Monologue, Igneel,," Lucy said before dumping another cup of water onto his head. "And I apologize."

Igneel continued in his "mission" to either slay a dragon, find a buried treasure, or rescue a princess, depending on whatever his short attention spanned imagination told him to do at that moment as Lucy sudsed up his hair.

"-but, before the witch will give us the secret recipe we've gotta bring her hermot favoritest food of all time. Stinky cheese!"

Lucy chuckled and shook her head at the little boy's shenanigans as she finished scrubbing his hair.

"Hm...let's see, should I give you a mohawk!" she asked as she slicked Igneel's hair into said style.

"Wha-no!" Igneel protested as he set his good hand on his head. "That's for weirdos."

"Well, how about pigtails?"

"No, that's for girls!"

"Spikes?"

"No!"

"Twists?"

"No!"

"Curly-q's?"

"Mommy!"

"Alright, I'll stop, hold your breath."  
Igneel took a deep breath in and held his nose as Lucy rinsed his hair out.

"I've gotta go check on supper and the babies," Lucy said a she stood up. "You scrub off the rest of yourself, and don't forget behind your ears."

She tickled him right where his ear and neck met to emphasize her point, making Igneel squirm and laugh as she went down the hall and slipped into hers and Natsu's room. Kyri was still asleep in her crib. Luna, however, was awake, happily playing with the pink patch on her blanket.

"You have to be the most content and easily amused baby ever, Luna," Lucy said as she scooped the little girl up and set her in the crook of her arm as she headed back downstairs. The stew was almost ready, which was good because Natsu would be home soon. He'd gone to the guild hall to help out with some situation or issue. Something about Max getting stuck on the ceiling.

Lucy set Luna in the play pen in the diningroom before going to the window, opening it up and leaning out to call:

"Nashi, Layla, come in, wash your hands, and set the table."

 _Vwoom!_

"Okay!"

"Gah!" Lucy jumped as Nashi suddenly appeared behind her.

"Just because you're trying to perfect your Styx speel doesn't mean you can just sneak up behind me like that!" Lucy said, playfully swatting at her oldest daughter with a rag. Nashi giggled as she rushed over to the kitchen to take down the plates.

"Ah, ah, ah! Go wash your hands first!" Lucy scolded.

Nashi made a pouty face, but did as she was told. Layla came into the houe through the back door, like a normal person and headed straight to the bathroom. Lucy smiled as she watched her golden pigtails bounce behind her skipping daughter. She stirred the stew a little bit, cut the burner down, then headed back upstairs to check on Igneel.

"You all clean, little man?" she asked.

Igneel was nowhere to be seen at first, cauing Lucy to worry, until he popped out of the mountain of bubbles. "Yup!"

Lucy sighed in relief, then squinted as she noticed only two wooden soldiers in each of her son's hands.

"Where's your fifth soldier?" she asked.

"Huh?" Igneel looked, and then shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well, you better find it before we pull the plug, otherwise he might go down the drain."

"Ah!" Igneel shouted, tossing his four found soliders out of the tub and dove, literally, back into the water and swam around.

Lucy ducked the soliders. "Well, hey, don't throw them at me!"

She sighed as she rolled up her sleeves and began sloshing through the water for the missing toy. "Found it," she called after a short while, pulling the soaked soldier up under a coat of bubbles going from her elbow to her fingertips.

"Yay!" Igneel cheered as he popped his head up, making his mother laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"You've got a bubble beard," Lucy said, tapping the recently found toy against his nose. Igneel crossed his eyes and poked his lip out.

"Look at me," he said in a creaky voice. "I'm a little old man with an orange bubble beard."

Lucy giggled as she pulled a towel out of the bathroom cabinet. "You silly baby dragon!"

"I'm not a baby!"

"You're my baby."

"Uh-uh! Luna and Kyri are!"

"Not matter how big you get you'll still be my baby," Lucy argued. "Beside, I can't call you 'silly dragon' because that's your Daddy."

"It is?"

"Yup. Now get out before you get all wrinkly."

"But I'm supposed to be wrinkly," Igneel said before cracking his voice again. "I'm a little old man."  
"Just get out you silly baby dragon."

"But I don't wanna!"

"Igneel, come on, supper is almost ready and you need to take your medicine."

"That medicine is yucky!"

"Would you rather your arm hurt?"

"No…"

"Then come on."

Igneel sighed but climbed out of the tub and let Lucy dry him off.

"Hey, Mommy?"

"Hm?"

"If Luna or Kyri turn out to be dragon slayers will I still be the baby dragon."

"Yup. You'll just be baby boy dragon, and they'll be baby girl dragon."

"Aw, man!"

"What, were you going to try and teach them your magic so that you wouldn't be the baby anymore?"

"Maybe."

Lucy chuckled as she shook her head and helped Igneel put his pajamas on and then unwrapped the bag form his cast.

"Head downstairs," she told him with a peck on the top of the head. Igneel skipped off. Lucy started to follow after him, but then heard Kyri crying from her bedroom. She raced off to tend to her infant daughter.

"What's the matter, sweetie?"

Kyri smacked her lips as Lucy scooped her up.

"Hungry?" she asked as set her in the crook of her arm and undid her shirt to feed Kyri. Keeping a hold on Kyri with on arm she headed back downstairs. The girls already had the table set, minus the stew which was actually still sitting on the table. Igneel was already seated in his chair, kicking his feet playfully.

"Alright girls, sit down. As soon as I finish fee-"

Just then the front door open. Lucy didn't even have time to turn around before the three older children darted off, calling:

"Daddy!"

"Hey-oh!" Natsu called, smiling as he knelt down to hug the three bigger kids. Lucy smiled at the scene as she walked towards her husband. He stood up and gently kissed Lucy on the lips.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," she smiled back as he leaned down and kissed Kyri on the top of the head. He then walked passed Lucy, finsihed setting the table, and rounded the three older children back up to eat dinner. Kyri had finished eating a Lucy sat down, and she set the baby againt her shoulder to burp.

"So, Daddy, why'dthey need you at the guild hall?" Layla asked as Natsu laddled stew into her bowl.

"I had to get Max out of a roof beam."

"A roof beam?" Nashi crinkled her nose. "How does that happen?"

"Simple," Natsu explained as he began filling Nashi and Igneel's bowls. "Max knocks Erza's cake with a broom, Erza kicks Max in the jaw, Max's upper body goes through a roof beam, Daddy has to go burn a whole big enough for him to crawl out of."

Everyone at the table except for Kyri laughed at the tale as Natsu set the bowls in front of his children.

"What!?" Igneel asked. "This stew has vegetables!? WHO PUT IN VEGETABLES!?"

"I did," Lucy said, pushing the bowl closer towards Igneel. "They're good for you and you'll eat them."

Igneel corssed his arms (or, arm, as one was in a cast) and pouted.

Layla just glanced at him and shrugged. "I like 'em," she said as she spooned a carrot into her mouth.

"So, what did you all do today?" Natsu asked a he began eating.

"Nahi's trying to master her Styx spell," Layla said.

"Yeah, by giving me heart attacks," Lucy grumbled as Nashi giggled.

"Oh, yeah, thinking your all big and tough sneaking up on Mommy?" Natsu asked, poking Nashi in her side as she giggled.

Nashi shrugged with a coy smile.

"Oh, yeah, well maybe you and I should go a few rounds outside ofater dinner and see what you've got?" Natsu grinned, igniting his fist.

"You're on old man!" Nashi cheered, also igniting her fist.

"Old man!?"

"NO FIRE I THE HOUSE!" Lucy scolded both her husband and daughter as she walked to set Kyri in the play pen next to Luna who was playing with a chain of teething rings.

She sat back down at the table and ate her meal. She'd just finsihed by the time Natsu and the others had already eaten, cleared the table, and had set the dishes in a sinkful of soapy water to soak. The minute they were done Natsu and Nashi raced into the backyard. Layla followed after them to watch, closing the door behind her. Igneel reached to open it back up when he was stopped by a:

"Igneel…"

"Aw, man!" Igneel sighed as he stomped up the stairs. Lucy sighed. She knew he was tired of being cooped up, but she couldn't trust him outside. Who knew what kind of trouble he would cause?

A she set her bowl into the water an idea came to her mind. She wet the the closet under the stairs, took a few things out, and then headed for Igneel's room. She knocked on the door and then let herself in.

"Igneel?" she asked.

She found him lying face down on his bed, absent mindedly kicking his legs behind him. "Hm?"

"I need your help with something," Lucy said.

"What?" Igneel asked as he lifted his head up and saw a big roll of paper and a box of markers in her arms.

"Well, you know we're going to have to move to a new house soon to make room for us all when Kyri and Luna gt bigger."

"Yeah?" Igneel sat up, suddenly more interested.

"So, I need you to help me come with some ideas," Lucy said, rolling the paper out. "C'mon, let's draw some houses."

"YEAH!" Igneel cheered, bouncing into the floor and reaching a hand deep into the box of markers. Lucy smiled as he began scribbling on the paper.

"Let's see…" she mused as she began drawing. "Do you think we should have a garden?"

"Yeah, with big trees to climb!"

"What!?" Lucy exclaimed, tapping on his cast with her marker. "That's the last thing you need!"

Igneel jut blinked, giving her an innocent look that made her shake her head.

"Hey, Mommy?" Igneel asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How did you meet Daddy?"

Lucy blinked. That was not what she expected. "Well, I was in Hargeon. I had just left home and I was trying to figure out what I was going to do, and there was this dude using a love charm on a bunch of girls-"

"What!?" Igneel stopped his scribbling to gape at her. "Did he put the charm on you?"

"Yes, until someone pushed through the crowd and distracted me long enough to break the spell."

"Daddy?"

"Yup!"

"Did he beat the guy up?"

"No, not then," Lucy answered.

"Aw!" Igneel grumbled. "So what happened then?"

"Well, I bought him and Happy lunch as thanks for breaking that charm. A little bit later the same guy who used the charm tried to kidnap me and a bunch of kids. He even through my keys into the ocean!"

"That big meanie!"

"Yeah, but guess who came to save the day?"

"Daddy!"

"Yup!"

"Awesome!" Igneel fist pumped, then grew quiet. "So...you weren't kids when you met?"

"We were teenagers," Lucy answered. "Why did you ask me that, sweetie?"

"No reason," Igneel shrugged.

"Is there a little girl you like?" Lucy teased.

"No," Igneel began to blush.

"Is her name Portia?" Lucy poked him in the side.

"No!" Igneel shrank away from her and went back to coloring.

"Well, you're too young to date, so that's a no."

"Ew, Mommy, that's gross!" Igneel cringed.

Lucy giggled as she and Igneel went back to coloring.


	60. The One You'd Least Expect

**The One You'd Least Suspect:**

 **AN: TRIGGER WARNING! Eating disorders discussed in this chapter. If you've had a history of eating disorders and feel that reading something like this might trigger you please skip. If you are currently suffering from an eating disorder please seek help. (this link will take you to a lit of hotline numbers if you need help now topics/eating-disorder-hotline/) You are beautiful and you are loved. Please take care of yourself.**

"One, two, three, pin!" Koree declared as she let go of Persephone's hand. Perephone begrudgingly added the firt point to Koree's side of her screen.

"Alright, let's go again," she sighed as she put the screen away and set her elbow on the table again. After a short struggle Koree pinned her again.

"Oh, yeah! I win!" Koree cheered a she fist pumped.

Persephone added another point and, again, Koree won. And she won the fourth round. And the fifth. And the sixth.

Persephone frowned as she added the sixth point to Koree's side. She hadn't won a single round yet! Usually she and Koree were pretty even. Sure, Koree would win some rounds, but so would she, and sometimes they would call it a draw. Never had Koree beaten her this badly before. Maybe she was just having a late start today? Persephone huffed as she held her hand up to go another round, even though her arm was starting to ache.

"Three, two, one, go!" Koree shouted.

 _WHAM!_

Persephone flinched as Koree slammed her hand to the table.

"Ouch!" Persephone shouted as she crabbled her throbbing hand in her other, cringing when she saw blood on her knuckles.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean t-" Koree began.

"It's okay," Persephone grumbled as she stood up and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the sink and began washing her hand off. She hissed as the cold water stung her wounds and she squirted a bit of soap onto the scrapes.

The bathroom door of the guild hall opened and a group of people dressed in dorky outfits piled in, oohing and aahing at the sights.

"Oh, great, tourists," Persephone grumbled. Every now and then groups of civilians would come to tour the guild hall. Persepone tried to ignore them as she kept washing her scrape and pulled off a paper towel and dabbed the wounds dry.

"Oh, look one of the dragon slayers!" someone gasped. Persephone looked about. Had Koree come in? Or Farrah or Aunt Wendy? After not finding one of the three Persephone looked back at the crowd of tourists, only noticing then that they were all staring at her. Then it dawned on her.

"Oh, you got me confused with my twin sister. I'm not a dragon slayer," Persephone said plainly.

"Oh," they all mumbled in disappointment as they filed out.

"Geez, tough crowd," Persephone said as she kept dabbing at her scrapes. The bleeding still hadn't stopped. She pressed the paper towels against her knuckles and walked to the main bar of the main room.

"Hey, Aunt Lisanna?" Persephone asked as she hopped onto a stool.

"Yes?" Lisanna asked, a hand on her tiny baby bump.

"Can I get the first aid kit?" Persephone asked, showing Lisanna the scrapes.

"Oh, goodness! What did you do?" Lisanna asked, bending down with a bit of difficulty to get the first aid kit.

"Um…" Persephone felt a flush of embarrassment on her face. "I...er...ran into a door."

"You little silly!" Lisanna shook her head a she set the kit on the bar and opened it up. "Gimme your hand," she sighed and began dabbing medicine onto the scrapes.

"...can't believe we mistaken her for the Dragon Slayer one."

Persephone turned to see the group of tourist now looking at items from the gift shop near the bar.

"I know, for being sisters they really don't look alike. The dragon slayer one is fit as a fiddle with a pretty face, while the other one is kinda of flabby and frowny."

Persephone frowned, and then realized what he wa doing and relaxed her face as she looked down at her stomach. Flabby? She poked at her abdomen. It did feel a little soft if she was being honest but she wasn't fat, was she?

"There, all done," Lisanna said as she tied a bandage around Persephone's hand.

"Thank," Persephone smiled.

"They need to get that girl in some exercise classes. What kinda magic does she even used, clearly it's not one that requires a lot of fitness," the tourists continued.

Lisana arched an eyebrow as he turned to them.

"Hey, Aunt Lisanna is the baby moving?" Persephone asked to draw her attention away from the tourists. She didn't want to give those weirdos anymore attention.

"Yes, you wanna feel?" Lisanna asked. Persephone smiled a she leaned over and put her hand on Lisanna's belly. She felt a gentle thump against her palm which made her grin widen. After a while the naysayers left and Persephone sighed in relief, happy to be rid of their nonsense.

Was it nonsense though?

She looked down at herself again, then glanced at her twin now arm wrestling with Nashi. They were both fit and lean, defined muscles exemplified on their arms. Nashi had even begun to show the ever slightest hints of curves around her hips. Persephone and Koree were still flat as boards though, Persephone especially. Koree at least had a toned stomach, but Persephone, not as much.

"Aunt Lisanna?"

"Yes?"

"How come I'm not as fit as the others?"

Lisanna frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Persephone sighed. "Koree and I were arm wrestling and no matter what I couldn't beat her!"

Lisanna smoked comfortingly at her. "I wouldn't worry too much if I were you. You and your sister are entering a weird phase in life is all."

"Whadya mean?"

"Up until now all you kids have been growing at about the same rate, but now you're getting to the point in life when everyone grows at different rates. Some are faster, some are slower."

"I don't get it," Persephone arched and eyebrow.

"It means if you aren't as strong or big as the other girls don't worry, you'll catch up soon. And you won't always be good at everything yet sister is, or vice versa."

"Hmph," Persephone crosses her arms.

"That's not a bad thing. Just look at your Magics. Yes, Koree's involves more physical strength, but yours requires a lot of brain power and wit. You're both powerful, but in your own ways."

Persephone had stopped listening at this point, though. An idea had just occurred in her mind. Of course Koree and Nashi were stronger than her because they had to work out in their training. She didn't. That just meant to get like them she'd have to work out by herself outside of training!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Oof!" Persephone groaned as she tumbled out of the circle drawn in the dirt outside the guild hall.

"And Roman wins...again!" Storm said from where he and the other children were watching the match take place. Persephone grumbled as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Good match," Roman called as he requipped his bow staff away and held a hand out to Persephone to shake.

"Yeah, whatever," she mumbled as she stomped off, earning a concerned look from Roman.

"Hey, you okay?" Koree asked as she bounded to her sister's side.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I lost."

"You lasted pretty long though."

"So? I still lost!"

"It's not that big of a deal."

"What do you mean it's not that big of a deal?"

Koree crossed her arms as a frown graced her face. "Well, for one, it's just a game. And two, it's Roman! Only one who's ever beaten him is Farrah!"

"WWAAHH!" Nashi shouted as she flew over the twins head and collapsed on the other side of them.

"And Roman wins again," Storm said.

"See?" Koree asked, jabbing her thumb at a dizzy Nashi. "Now stop being such a sour puss!"

"My turn!" Cato called as he stepped into the circle to face Roman.

As the match began Mirajane came out with a tray of small bowls. "Snack time!"

All the children but the two boys in the circle, and Storm who was overseeing the match, ran to Mirajane.

"What!? Just fruit!?" Igneel shouted when he saw what was inside. "Where all the sugar and stuff?"

"Like you need it, space head," Meeko sniffed.

"Mind your business, snow panties!"

"Fruit's ish good for ya," Nashi said, still dizzy from her rather rough exit from the circle. "Besides, too much junk food while training will give ya a tummy ache."

 _And make you fat and slow,_ Persephone thought. Maybe that was also why she was behind everyone else. Too much junk food. So maybe if she worked out more and ate less junk food she'd get strong like Koree, and-

 _BOOM!_

The ground shook as both Roman and Cato collapsed on their backs outside the circle.

"Who won? Who won?" The triplets asked in unison.

"N-Neither," Storm stuttered, eyes wide. "They knocked each other out at the same time."

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

"SINCE WHEN IS CATO AS STRONG AS ROMAN!?" Persephone screeched. Now she was really behind!

"Nice trick," Roman huffed as he stood to his feet. "But now that I know those clones of yours can't take or make a punch I'll be sure to ignore them next time."

"C-clones?" Persephone stuttered. Cato could make clones too now? She was really, REALLY behind!

"They can't make or take punches YET," Cato corrected with a smile as he held out his hand for Roman to shake.

Persephone quickly warfed down her snack and walked back into the circle. "Okay, I'm ready to go again."

"Already?" Koree asked. "Shouldn't you rest a bit first?"

"I said I'm fine, cmon, someone fight me!"

"And I'm the crazy twin?" Koree muttered, worried but slightly amused.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Dinner time!" Levy called as she set the table. Gajeel and Koree came bounding to the table immediately while Persephone was a little slower. She cautiously gazed and the food in front of her.

Chicken. That was healthy.

Peas. That was healthy.

Rice. Well, it was a vegetable, right? It grew out of the ground so it had to be healthy.

She let out a sigh of relief. She was safe. She began eating her food happily, or at least she wanted to be happy about it. Something kept bugging her, though. Was everything she eating actually good for her?

Making sure to keep the screen under the table where no one would see it, she began looking up her food.

Uh, oh.

Rice was actually a grain, not a veggie, and it turned out to not be so great for you! To make matters worse, Persephone had mixed all of her food together and had eaten half of it, most of it rice!

"I-"

She felt her face get hot. She'd never get ahead at this rate.

"I...I don't feel so good. I'm gonna go lie down," Persephone lied as she dashed off to her room. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. She wasn't feeling good. In fact she felt awful! Only one day one her diet and she'd messed up! How was she going to get strong and fit like her sister if she couldn't even not eat something bad for you like rice!

Then again, she could try again tomorrow. But what if she messed up tomorrow? And the day after that!

Persephone closed the bedroom door behind her and looked in the mirror. Had she gotten even bigger since that morning? The tourists weren't lying when they said she was the flabby sister! Ugh! Stupid rice!

Persephone's stomach began to ache. She put a hand to her mouth as she rushed to the bathroom and got sick.

"Oh, guess you aren't feeling good, huh?" Levy asked as she appeared behind Persephone in the bathroom.

"Yeah, guess not," Persephone muttered. That was not quite what she'd wanted to do. But, hey, at least she got rid of the rice.

"Come on," Levy took Persephone's hand and led her back to her room. "Let's put you to bed."

"Okay," Persephone nodded as she let her mother bring her to bed and tuck her in.

"Want me to pick out a story to read?" Levy asked as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"No, I think I just wanna sleep," Persephone lied.

"Okay. Good night," Levy kisses Persephone's forehead and walked out. Persephone waited until she heard the clatter of dishes being washed, signaling the kitchen cleaning ritual had started and no one would come check on her for a little while. She kicked off the blankets, dropped to the floor, and began doing push-ups.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Come on guys, another round!" Persephone called as she brushed her hands together.

"But we're tired!" Nashi whine from where she was lying face-planted in the grass.

"Come on!" Persephone called. "How are we going to get stronger if we don't train?" _And when I say "we" I mean "me."_

"We've been at this all day," Roman sighed. "I think we've earned a break."

"Aw, c'mon you wimps!"

"Nah, I'm calling it a day," Storm sighed as he headed back to the guild hall, the rest of the gang minus Persephone following.

"Fine, who needs you?" Persephone huffed. The minute they were gone she dropped to the ground and began doing push ups. Just because they stopped didn't mean she could. She still had catching up to do!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Roman sat on his bed as he read his comic, or tried to.

His mind wasn't really on the adventures of Blue Blade Ninja. It was on Persephone. They'd been at the guild hall all day but Persephone never stopped working out and training to play once. That was not normal for her, and it troubled him.

"Roman! Mommy's on the Lacrima!" Eva called as she poked her head into his room and skipped down the hall. Roman set his comic aside and walked to the living room.

Jellal was talking through the lacrima.

"Yes, Yes, they're all here," he said.

"Hey, can I talk to her first?" Roman asked. "It's kinda important."

Jellal's brow furrowed as he said: "I'm going to let Roman talk to you first."

"Hello?" Roman asked as he took the lacrima.

"Hello, Roman," Ezra's voice called from the other line. "How's my little warrior doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine. How's the job?"

"Well, I haven't started it yet. We've stopped at a hotel for tonight and will be getting there tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay. Uncle Natsu and Uncle Gray alright?"

"Misbehaving as usual."

Roman giggled slightly then got serious. "Um, Mommy. There's, uh, something I wanna ask you…"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Erm…" Roman scratched at the back of his head.

"Roman, is something wrong?"

Roman sighed. "Remember when you told me too much training was a bad thing?"

"Is Minette pushing Eva and Von to train when they don't want to again?"

"No, it's Persephone."

"Persephone?"

"She wanted to train all day, and then when the rest of stopped she kept doing push ups, and sit ups, and jogging."

"Hm. Did she say anything else?"

"Said that if we wanted to get stronger and not get weak we had to work hard and eat healthy."

"Eat healthy?" Erza asked.

"Yes."

"So what did she eat?"

"Huh?"

"What did she eat?" Erza asked again, more serious.

"Uh...I dunno. I wasn't paying attention."

"We'll keep a close eye on her for me tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright. Is something wrong with her?" Roman asked, worried.

"Impossible to say now, just keep an eye on her."

"Okay."

"Don't worry, Roman, she'll be okay."

"Right."

"I'm going to talk to one of the others now."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"Love you too, Mommy."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Ugh!" Nashi slammed the door behind her as she trudged to the living room, Layla in tow, Gajeel with them.

"Did you two not want to stay the whole night?" Lucy asked as she came downstairs in a bathrobe. The girl's were supposed to be having a slumber party at the Redfoxes. Why were they back now?

"Sephy's sick," Gajeel explained.

"Again?" Lucy arches an eyebrow. Persephone has been getting sick every night for the past four nights in a row. But she always seemed fine in the morning.

"And she was being real jerk!" Nashi grumbled as she stormed up to her room.

"Maybe it's because her tummy was hurting," Layla suggested.

"People with tummy aches don't do sit ups and make their friends do it to!" Nashi countered.

"She didn't make us-"

"She sat on our cards until we helped her!"

Lucy's brow furrowed as she turned to Gajeel who was heading toward the door.

"Well, I'm headed back home."

"Gajeel," Lucy began. "Aren't you worried about this?"

"Well, Yeah, What parent wouldn't be after their child came down sick four nights in a row?"

"And the constant workouts, and talks of getting stronger, and insisting upon healthy snacks only from Mira at the guild hall. None of this is striking you as odd?"

Gajeel stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "Yeah. A bit."

Lucy sighed as she tightened her robe around herself. "Please keep an eye on her. If this is...well, it can get out of control quick."

"Right," Gajeel nodded and the left.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Persephone," Cato called as he walked outside, a cup of banana pudding in his hand.

The girl in question was doing jumping jacks on the guildhall yard. Cato sighed as he walked towards her.

"Persephone," he called again.

"What?" She asked not stopping her workout.

"Your snack," Cato held it out to her.

"Don't want it."

"It's banana pudding."

"And? I said I don't want it."

"It's your favorite," Cato reminded her. "That's why I asked Mama to make it."

"Not hungry."

Cato set the cup of pudding down on the ground and crossed his arms. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing."

"Nuh-Uh," Cato shook his head. "You don't eat. All you care about is training and exercising. You don't even play with us anymore."

"That's not true," Persephone insisted as she began doing lunges.

"You can't even stop exercising long enough to talk to me!" Cato shouted before stepping forward and grabbing her by the shoulders. "Stop it! What's wrong with you? This isn't like you!"

"I'm just trying to catch up, now leave me alone," Persephone insisted as she brushed Cato off and began stretching again.

"Catch up on what? And stop that!"

He grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, let go," Persephone tugged to try to get away but Cato's grip was tight and his eyes were wide.

"When did you me arm get so skinny?"

"It's not, and let go," Persephone snatched her hand away and began walking off.

"When is the last time you ate something?" Cato asked.

"Last night."

"Koree said you were sick last night."

"I was."

"So you eat nothing all day, and then the one meal you do eat you throw up!?" Cato exclaimed.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am."

Cato grabbed Persephone by the shoulders and shook her. "Look at yourself! You look sick!"

"Yeah, because I'm a human lump, but I'm trying to fix it!"

"Human lu- You look like a skeleton!"

"I do not!"

"Maybe not but you're gonna!"

"Will not," Persephone brushed him off again and tried to walk off.

"Persephone you're scaring me," Cato said.

"Why? I ain't hurting you."

"You're hurting yourself!"

"I said I was fine!"

"No you're not," Cato grabbed her wrist again, but she whirled around.

"Stop it, I'm fine!" She screamed.

 _SMACK!_

Persephone gasped. Clasping a hand to her mouth as she realized what she had done.

Cato blinked to rod himself if the stars he was seeing just as he felt something warm in his upper lip. He put a hand to it and touched blood.

"Cato, I'm...I'm sor-" Persephone took off running into the woods surrounding the guild hall.

"Persephone, wait!" Cato shouted.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Persephone!"

"Persephone!"

"Persephone!"

It was dark. Monsters were starting to come out of their dens, and still no sign of Persephone.

"Sephy!" Gajeel called as he tore through a patch of underbrush. "Sephy! Persephone!"

"Huh…"

It was barely even a whisper. Had Gajeel not been a dragon slayer he may not have heard it. He turned towards the noise, following it to find-

"Persephone!"

She was lying under a bush, knees drawn to her chest, trembling, covered in sweat.

"Daddy," she called weakly. "Help…"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Persephone!" Levy shouted as she a Koree burst through the doors to the healing ward. Persephone lay on her back, eyes closed, an IV in one arm and a tube in her nose. Porlyusica was hovering over her, mixing some concoction in a bowl.

"Wha-what's that?" Levy asked, pointing to the tube in her nose.

"Feeding tube," Porlyusica said. "She's horribly malnourished."

"This is our fault," Gajeel said as he held his face in his hands. "We should have confronted her about this. We knew something was off!"

"But...but she was better," Levy said. "She'd stopped getting sick!"

"No," Koree answered in a soft voice. "She just waited until you guys were in bed to do it."

"And you didn't say something!?" Gajeel snapped.

"I was scared," Koree cringed. "She said she'd run away and never talk to me again if I told."

"Koree, she could have died!"

"I didn't think it was this bad!"

"Didn't think-"

"Gajeel, it's not her fault," Levy said softly as she set a hand on Koree's head. "Like you said. It's ours."

"No it's not," a firm voice came from behind them.

"Erza?" Gajeel asked as the woman in question walked towards them.

"Eating disorders are something no one is ever ready for," Erza said softly. "And they aren't always easy to spot."

"But…" Gajeel turned back to his thin, sickly daughter. "Look at her! She's-"

"Got a long road ahead of her," Erza nodded. "But now that we all know we'll help her."

"Help her how?" Gajeel asked.

"We'll all take it one step at a time. That's how I made it."

"Wait, you…"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Persephone slowly opened her eyes. Where was she? She was staring at a blank ceiling. She looked about. She was in the healing ward of the guild hall.

"Persephone?"

Persephone turned her head to find her mother walking towards her.

"Mommy?" She asked in a voice a little more than a whisper.

Levy smiled, fighting back tears. "How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm cold."

"I'll get you a blanket," Levy nodded, biting her lip as she quickly slipped out to wipe her tears away.

"Persephone!"

Persephone didn't even have time to turn before Koree all bit tackled her, crying into her shoulder. "You're okay! You're okay!"

"K...Koree?"

Persephone felt a tight squeeze on her hand. She turned to find Gajeel holding it, sniffling as he did so.

"Daddy? Are you-"

She'd done this. She'd made her whole family cry. She'd worried her whole guild. She'd hurt Cato. All she'd wanted was to be good enough. To be strong enough. And look what she did.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Gajeel said, releasing her hand and wrapping his arms around her neck. "We're just glad you're okay."

"But…" Persephone stuttered. "But I'm not."

She should have stopped. She knew this wasn't healthy. She knew what she was doing was bad for her. It she did it anyways. She kept telling herself one more purge, one more lap, one more push-up. But it was never just one more. It kept going, and going, and going, and suddenly she couldn't stop.

Now what?

The door opened and Levy walked in with a blanket, and a message:

"Persephone, you have guests."

A line of women filed in: Lucy, Erza, Minerva, Sherry, and Jenny.

Persephone hung her head. A group of strong women, I doubt coming to scold her for-

"We're not going to ask you why you did it, Persephone," Lucy began, making the young girl flinch. "We're just going to tell you why we did it."

 _Why they did it!?_

Persephone snapped her head up and gasped.

"Growing up I didn't have any other friends my age," Lucy continued. "Being lonely and being in the eye of your social circle as the heir to a fortune can do a lot to a girl's self esteem. I felt a ton of pressure to always be good enough. To be pretty enough. And as I got older and curvier I began to feel fat. So I starved myself, trying to be thin and pretty enough so people around me would like me."

"My story is similar," Jenny said. "I always wanted to be a model, but to do that you have to be thin. I'm not sure when it happened exactly but at some point I just stopped eating."

"I just hated myself," Minerva said. "My father constantly told me I wasn't good enough. That I was weak and pathetic. Soon he messed me up so bad that I didn't even feel that I deserved food. So I had none for days at a time. But then he would berate me when I had to be force fed just to stay alive. It was a horrific cycle that I thought would never end."

Erza set a hand on Minerva's shoulder as she began. "After the tower of heaven, after I'd lost everything I'd ever love, I felt I'd lost control. I couldn't stop what happened then. I couldn't stop anything happening going forward, or so I thought. My life was completely out of control. But the one thing I could control was what I ate. So I did. I controlled it to the point I wouldn't let myself have any. Just so I could say no to something and it actually not happen. Everything else I'd said no too until then happened anyways."

"Similar was my experience," Sherry nodded. "After Deliora killed my family I felt like I'd lost control of my life and the one thing I could control was my eating."

Lucy nodded before looking back at Persephone. "We've all been where you are now, Persephone. But we made it. And you will too. And we'll help you."

"But...I don't understand," Persephone said. "You're all so strong and beautiful. Why would you want to-"

"And so are you," Erza said as she sat down on Persephone's bed and took her hands in hers. "You're the greatest archive wizard to ever live, remember?"

Persephone hung her head but Erza continued. "These sort of things have a habit of attacking those you'd least expect. It's not something to be ashamed of though. You are ill, but you'll soon heal just as we did."

Persephone sniffled and all the women came forward to give her a hug. Gajeel, Levy, and Koree also hugged her as she cried her eyes out, barely able to make out the mountain of get well card on the table next to her, including a handpicked bouquet from a certain memory make wizard who was watching on from the doorway, sighing in relief. Persephone wouldn't learn until years later that he'd slept the whole night right outside the door. Watching over her as best he could.


	61. Circle of Life

**Circle of Life:**

 **AN:** **Warning, major character death, but we all knew this had to happen eventually.**

 **Farrah Lee-Dreyar: 14**

 **Benedict Orlando: 14**

 **Nashi Dragneel: 11**

 **Storm Fullbuster: 11**

 **Cato Dreyar: 11**

 **Roman Fernandez: 10**

 **Persephone and Koree Redfox: 10**

 **Bianca Fullbuster: 9**

 **Portia Orlando: 8**

 **Lorelle Strauss: 8**

 **Eva, Minette, and Von Fernandez: 7**

 **Layla Dragneel: 7**

 **Igneel Dragneel: 6**

 **Meeko Fullbuster: 6**

 **Vera Orlando: 3**

 **Isla Conbolt: 3**

 **July Dreyar: 1**

 **Luna and Kyri Dragneel: 9 months**

"Good morning, Mr. Dreyar," a hostess at the front of the restaraunt said brightly. "Here to see Yakima?"

"Yes," Makarov smiled. "Just popping in to say 'hi' to an old freind."

"I'll go get him, you wait here," the hostess smiled before slipping off."

Makarov shuffled his way to a seat and sat down, panting. Movement was getting harder. Still, he sighed in relief. This was his last stop on his little road trip. The kids about died when he wouldn't let any of them go with him. "You're too old to go it alone," they'd said. Ah, but that was the whole purpose of this trip. He was old, and he was running out of time. Quickly. So far all of his visits had been joyful, he and his many friends reminiscing over old times. Thus far no one had figured out that he'd come to say goodbye.

Makarov looked through his list and smiled as he nodded. All of them. He'd completed his list of his final gifts for his children. Even the two little ones who had yet to be born. He sighed as he put the list away. He'd love to stick around long enough to meet Gray and Juvia's fourth child, as well as Bixlow and Lisanna's first but he knew that might not be an option.

Yajima came out, smiling and embracing his old friend. The two talked and ate on the patio the whole afternoon, laughing at old adventures, marvelling at how much had changed since they were children and how much had stayed the same. It wasn't until Makarov stood to leave that he collapsed.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Porlyusica sighed as she walked into the main room of the Guild Hall. All eyes turned to stare at her as Laxus quickly ran up to her.

"Is he okay?"

"No," she answered plainly.

"What's wrong with him?" Laxus asked.

"He's old," Porlyusica sighed again. "He's lived longer than he probably should have. Stubborn fool. Still, all the stubborness in the world can't stop nature. His body is worn out, as all of ours will be someday."

"So…" Laxus stuttered. "...He's...dying?"

Porlyusica nodded. "I've left a bunch of potions in his room to help make things comfortable for him. It's all we can do."

She patted Laxus' shoulder before she left the guild hall in silence. It was as if the air had been sucked out of the guild hall.

"Should…" Storm finally broke the silence. "Should I try my cleanse spell?"

"No, baby," Juvia crooned as she caressed his face.

"But...I might…"

""C'mon, kiddo," Gray took his hand and led him outside.

As they left Gajeel slowly stood to his feet and numbly walked up the stairs, headed towards the roof.

"Happy," Carla whispered, all five of the kittens sniffling behind her. "Maybe we should go home?"

"Aye," Happy nodded slowly, heading towards the store but stopping in front of Natsu who held a sleeping Luna in one hand, and his face in the other.

"You okay?" Happy asked.

"Yeah," Natsu nodded, never looking up.

Happy didn't believe him but lead his family out anyways.

Erza took a deep breath and then ventured off to find a quiet corner of the guild hall. Once she thought she was alone she whisper "requip." A tiny dress that could no longer fit her appeared in her hands. It was the first set of clothes she'd gotten at Fairy Tail. The outfit Makarov had given her. She always kept it in her pocket dimension as a reminder of how far she'd come. Burying her face in the dress she softly cried.

A small but strong pair of arms encircled her neck. Erza smiled slightly as she set a hand over Roman's. Roman just sat behind her, leaning against her back, tears rolling down his own face.

"I don't want him to die either," he whispered.

"None of us do," Erza answered, wiping at her face. "But it's his time."

She turned and pulled Roman into her lap, letting him cry into her shoulder.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A week passed. Makarov still laid sleeping in his bed. Everyone took turns sitting next to him incase he woke, but they knew he wouldn't. It was Laxus' turn this late, rainy night. He'd requested to stay the whole night, despitte the excitement that had occured down the he just knew, tonight would be the night. He'd already had a few scares but the old fart always started breathing again. It was getting harder, slower, more labored.

Laxus sighed as he took his grandfather's frail hand into his own. "I know what you're doing you old geizure," he said. "You're waiting until tomorrow so Gray and Juvia's baby doesn't have to have a birthday on the day you died. Heh," he shook his head. "Even at the end you are thinking about your children. As always."

Laxus closed his other hand over Makarov's. "It's a boy, by the way. They named him Juven after his mom," Laxus gave the frail hand a squeeze before adding, "Juven Makarov. Yeah, I know, Cato's already got the middle name Makarov, but you deserve all the namesakes you can get old man."

Laxus thought he could see a hint of a smile on the old master's face. He hoped Makarov could hear him, but wasn't super optimistic. Still, he continued.

"Ya know, Gramps. Mavis may have the first guild master, but you were the greatest. If I can be a fraction of the manyou are I'll be grateful. You took a bunch of beat up, broken down kids, self included, and made us a family. Fairy Tail is what it is today because of what you taught us kids. You were the best father to your children."

Laxus stopped only long enough to wipe at his eyes and clear his throat. "But we're grown now. We've got kids of our own," he patted the elderly man's hand. "We'll be okay. And after all you've done for us you deserve a good long rest."

The clock down the hall struck twelve. Laxus took in a shaky breath and kissed his grandfather's hand. "It's midnight, Gramps. Juven's first birthday is over."

Laxus squeezed his hand one last time.

"You can go now."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Kardia Cathedral was packed to the brim. A long line of people waited outside. Almost all of Fiore had come to bid Makarov Dreyar farewell. All of Fairy Tail sat in the pews, waiting for the visitation to end so the memorial could start. Not a dry eye was among them. Even tiny Juven cried from where he was swaddled in Gray's arms.

The real tears did not start until everyone got home and found a letter to each of them, hand written by Makarov.

Late that night Laxus read over his for the hundredth time as tears rolled down his cheeks. Wiping them away he set it aside, walked to his desk, and did something he thought he'd never do:

 _Ivan,_

 _I know I've never written you but something has happened and I figure you shoul hear it from me._

 _Gramps is dead. He went peacefully in his sleep two nights ago._

 _He still loved you, though. All the way to the end._

 _I guess I should let you know something else, you have three grandkids._

 _Farrah, Cato, and July. The most perfect batch of rascals you'll ever meet._

 _Your son,_

 _Laxus._

He sent the letter out the next morning.

It arrived at the jail later that afternoon. All the guards were perplexed when, for the second time that week, the harden criminal broke down in tears, holding two letters to his chest as he lay on a pile of crumled, tear stained papers.. Makarov had written Ivan everday while he'd been in jail, but Ivan never opened any of them until this last one. He wasn't sure why he had. Maybe it was the tone in the guard's voice as he passed the envelope to him. Or maybe he just felt something change. Whatever the reason he opened it and read:

" _Ivan,_

 _My dear boy,_

 _If you are reading this it means I've passed on._

 _I have so many things I want to say, but mainly that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you from this dark fate of yours. I'm sorry I couldn't have been a better father to you. I'm sorry we didn't get a second chance._

 _It's too late for you and I now, Ivan. But not for you and Laxus. He's such an amazing man, Ivan. He has a family of his own, a wonderful wife and three gorgeous children. You'd be so proud of him. He's everything niether of us could be._

 _Reach out to him, Ivan. Do your best to mend that bond. It's too late for me to mend my bond with you, but you and Laxus still have a chance._

 _I never stopped loving you,_

 _Farewell my precious son,_

 _Papa."_

"But it is too late," Ivan had muttered when he'd first read it, letting the letter drop as he viciously ripped open the thousands he'd left untouched, sobbing over every single one, each ending in the same greeting;

" _I never stopped loving you, Papa."_

But it was too late.

Too late.

Makarov was dead, and Ivan as good as gone as far as Laxus was concerned.

It was too late.

Then today Laxus' letter arrived. And for the first time in years Ivan had some hope. As soon as the tears slowed he wrote Laxus back.

" _Laxus,_

 _My son,_

 _I'm so sorry. At every turn I've failed you. I won't ask for your forgiveness. I don't deserve it. All I ask is for a picture of my grandchildren. I don't even deserve that, but please if you could find it in your heart to be merciful give me that._

 _Your father,_

 _Ivan."_

Laxus had the letter sitting on the bar as he glued and scribbled and cut. Porlyusica broke him out of his work to whisper in his ear. Laxus nodded, smiling, and stood to his feet.

"We have a new family member. Please help me in welcoming Vance Makarov Strauss."

Cheers and some tears erupted from the crowd as Laxus finished his project, boxed it up, and shipped it off.

The next day the guards were perplexed, again, by Ivan's tears.

He'd only asked for a picture, and got a whole photo album. It started with a picture of Laxus proposing to his wife, then their smiled and wiped at his face, his son's wife was so beautiful. Next came a picture of Laxus and his wife holding a young girl with the caption "Farrah's Adoption Finalized."

Next was a picture of Laxus rocking the little girl asleep. Then a picture of Laxus and his daughter sitting in a bed next to his wife, holding a small bundle in her arms, the caption red "Cato's Birth." Several pictures of holidays, birthdays, famil outings, and such followed.. There was even one of Laxus asleep in a blanket fort, both children nustled safely in his arms. His daughter was a beauty, and his son looked just like him! Finally came a picture of the whole family gathered around a hospital bed, the caption reading: "July's Birth."

Ivan gasped at the sight of a small old name sitting at the foot of the bed, smiling bright.

Makarov.

"Papa," Ivan whispered as more tears fell. "Thank you for looking after them, Papa."


	62. Sleepsong

**Sleepsong:**

 **AN:** **So...how about some Jerza fluff to make up for two depressing chapters in a row guys? Will that make it better? (Please don't kill me!) (P.S. got inspiration for this one-shot after hearing this watch?v=Tv7q6U4lsP0)**

 _KABOOM!_

"Augh!"

Jellal jumped at the sounds, startling himself from his sleep. A flash of lightning momentarily lit up his and Erza's room, allowing him to see that his wife was no longer by his side. He quickly stood up and walked out of the room to search for her.

She was in the living room, grumbling to herself as she carried several bowls and set them under a few leaks.

"This is just unacceptable!" she stated as she set a bowl on top of the coffee table.

"I suppose it's time we got the roof replaced," Jellal said. He'd known they should have done that weeks ago, but both he and Erza had been busy. They'd both taken on big jobs to afford the project. Then came the triplets birthday party. Then…

...well, then Makarov got sick and passed away. Then there was Juven and Vance's joint baby shower.

They had the money to fix the roof they just hadn't stopped to do it.

"Ye," Erza answered as she set the last bowl down and headed to the hall closet. "Let's go."

"Now!?" Jellal sputtered. "Erza, we're in the middle of a thunderstorm!"

"Jellal, our children are sleeping in this house. I'll not have their home becoming flooded."

"It's four leaks, Erza, we'll be fine until morn-"

"That's till not good enough!" Erza insisted as she pulled out a tool belt and a roll of tape.

Jellal sighed and rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried one last time to talk some sense into his wife. "Erza, it's past midnight, do you really want-"

"Yes. Now go get our raincoats!"

Jellal sighed and trudged to their bedroom. Well, looked like he was going to be soaked tonight. He groaned, wanting more than anything to go back to sleep as he opened his and Erza's closet.

 _Kaboom!_

A roll of thunder shook the house, causing even Jellal to stop in wonder. The bedroom door flew open and the pitter-patter of tiny feet sounded off behind Jellal. He turned to find a blue-haired girl with wide, frightened green eyes, and a rag doll clasped in her arms.

"Eva?" Jellal asked softly. "Are you scared?"

Eva quickly shook her head.

 _KABOOM!_

Eva gasped and ran to her father, throwing her tiny arms around his legs. Jellal chuckled as he bent down and scooped her into his arms. He grunted slightly. She, as well as Von and Minette, wa starting to get heavy. He could still manage, though, and would do so for as long as he could.

"Come here, little one," he said as he sat down on the bed and cuddled her in his lap.

 _KABOOM!_

Eva squeaked as she clutched to Jellal's night shirt. He chuckled and smoothed her hair.

"It's just thunder, Eva, it won't-"

Two sets of pitter-patters came down the hall as Minette and Von busted into the bedroom, both of their eyes wide. Jellal smiled softly at them and beckoned them to come closer.

Minette raced to the bed and all but jumped onto it, crawling into Jellal's lap next to Eva. Unfortunately that meant that there was no room for Von when he got up onto the bed. Jellal shifted his arms and guided Von to his shoulder, letting his son lay his head against it as he tucked him safely under his arm.

"What's going on!?" Minette asked.

"It's just a thunderstorm," Jellal answered softly. "No reason to be scared."

"This is the biggest thunderstorm I've ever seen!" Von gasped.

 _KABOOM!_

All three children shuddered and clung to their father.

"Yes, it is much fiercer than most," Jellal agreed.

"Are we gonna get blown away!?" Eva asked.

"No, sweetling, we'll be fine," Jellal chuckled.

"Can we sleep here tonight?" Minette quivered.

"Of course," Jellal answered, pulling the blankets back as all three children clamoured off him. As he tucked each of them another clap of thunder ran over the house.

"We're never gonna be able to sleep in this!" Minette shouted.

Von only whimpered as he pulled the blanket closer around him.

"Can you sing to us to cover up the storm, Daddy?" Eva asked, giving Jellal a pleading look that all but broke his heart.

"Alright."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Ugh!" Erza grumbled as he tapped her foot. "What's taking him so long?"

Did he not realize the situation they were in? Their children's home was leaking! They deserved better than that! She grumbled again and began to storm down the hall when her ears picked up a soft humming.

She stopped.

That tune. She knew it well.

Memories began to flood her mind.

 _It was her first night at the tower of heaven. Thunder clapped over her a cold rain water poured into her cell in tiny, gushing rivers. She shuddered as she huddled in a corner._

 _She was cold._

 _She was wet._

 _She was hungry._

 _She wa hurt._

 _She was scared._

 _There were several other children around her, but she knew none of their names. She hadn't had the time to ask them. All she'd done all day was work. She was exhausted but couldn't sleep because of the cold rain chilling her to her bone._

 _She sniffled as drew her arms closer around herself._

" _Hey."_

 _A warm hand touched her shoulder. She jerked away._

" _Hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you."_

 _She looked up. It was one of the other slave children. A boy with blue hair and a strange mark over one of his eyes._

 _She sniffled a she rubbed at her eyes._

" _Hey, don't cry," the boy said. "It's going to be okay."_

" _No it's not," she whimpered, a shudder coursing through her body._

" _Are you cold? Here," the boy sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "I'll keep you warm."_

 _She was too tired to even fight. And he did feel really warm. She subconsciously snuggled against him through her tears kept falling._

" _Please don't cry," the boy said. "If I sing to you will you feel better?"_

" _I-" Erza stuttered. She'd never had someone sing her to sleep before. "I don't know. Maybe."_

 _The boy nodded and began to softly hum to her._

" _Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay,_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay._

 _Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby,_

 _Back to the years of loo-li-lai-lay._

 _And I'll sing you to sleep, and I'll sing you tomorrow,_

 _Bless you with love for the road that you go."_

Erza didn't even realize she'd been walking until she found herself standing in the doorway of hers and Jellal's bedroom. Jellal sat on his side of the bed, Eva's head rested in his lap. In one hand he held Minette' hand, and with the other he smoothed Von's hair as he sang softly to them.

" _May you sail far to the far fields of fortune,_

 _With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet,_

 _And may you need never to banish misfortune,_

 _May you find kindness in all that you meet._

 _May there always be angels to watch over you,_

 _To guide you each step of the way,_

 _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm,_

 _Loo-li, Loo-li, Lai-lay.""_

Erza leaned against the door frame as she watched, softly twirling her wedding band around her finger. It had one large diamond in the center and two pearls on either side. She glanced down at it and smiled.

Somehow she'd made it. She made it to the far fields of fortune. They both had. Somehow he and Jellal had made it from that cold and damp cage to a warm and love filled house. They had each other, and they were as in love with each other now as they had been when they said "I do." Through that love they had given birth to four precious children. They hadn't always met kindness, but somehow they had banished their misfortune to get to where they were now.

" _May you bring love and may you bring happiness,_

 _Be loved in return to the end of your days,_

 _Now off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you,_

 _I'll just sit a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay._

 _May there always be angels to watch over you,_

 _To guide you each step of the way,_

 _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm,_

 _Loo-li, Loo-li, Lai-lay."_

Erza sighed as she tiptoed to her side of the bed and sat down next to her sleeping children. That was her hope for her children, that they would be happy and loved and guarded wherever they went. If only she could assign an angel to each of them. Still, angels came in all different forms. Sometimes they were named Jellal.

Erza glanced over at her husband who hummed softly a little while longer before turning to look at her. His brow furrowed.

"Why are you crying?"

Erza placed a hand to her face and found it to be damp. She smiled softly as he wiped the tears away.

"It's nothing, just thinking."

"About?" Jellal stood up and walked around the bed to squat down in front of his wife.

Erza shrugged. "Old memories I suppose."

Jellal nodded understandingly before standing up and kissing her forehead.

Erza glanced back at the triplets sound asleep behind them.

"We were their age," Erza mused. "When it happened."

Jellal hung his head, a pang of guilt pricking his heart. "At least they'll never know," he whispered. "They'll never have to go through that."

Erza nodded. "I'm glad."

"As am I," Jellal agreed.

Erza cleared her throat and stood up. She didn't like all this vulnerable stuff. "I'm going to check on Roman."

She walked down the hall, opened the door, and peaked into Roman's room. He wa sound asleep, his next comic still dangling from his hand. Erza smiled and closed the door back. As the door clicked closed she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and a soft kiss upon her cheek. Jellal gently dragged her to the livingroom and sat down on the couch. He pulled her into his lap and held her close. She didn't protest, she just leaned her head on his shoulder. Niether of them said a word.

They didn't need to.


	63. What's Wrong with Luna?

**What's Wrong With Luna:**

Natsu stifled a yawn as he finished cleaning up the dishes he'd dirty with a midnight snack, dried them, and put them away. An owl hooted just outside the kitchen window as he flipped off the lights and headed upstairs. He skipped over his and Lucy's bedroom to poke his head into the three rooms across the hall first. Each of the older children were sound asleep: Nashi all tangled up in her blankets, Layla hugging her glow-in-the-dark star to her chest, and Igneel hang halfway off the bed while also facing the opposite side than he was supposed to. Natu shook his head, snickering to himself as he set his son back in his bed and tucked him back in.

Having successfully checked on all three of the older kids he slipped into his and Lucy's bedroom. Two cribs were set up on Lucy's side of the bed. He tiptoed over to them, checking on the two babies resting inside them. Luna was curled up in a tiny ball, both fits tucked under her chin. Kyri sucked lazily on her thumb. Natsu smiled, kissing either of them on the forehead as he then tiptoed over to the bathroom connect to the bedroom.

Lucy stood in the mirror, running a brush through her damp hair, still dressed in her bathrobe. She hummed absent mindedly to herself, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Whatcha thinking about, Luce?" Natsu asked as he leaned against the doorframe, arms lazily crossed, a small grin on his face.

"The new house," Lucy answered. They were still planning on getting a bigger home for their rather large family. Though the house they were currently in was big enough for the time being their children would not get any smaller and the little pace that was left would soon fill up.

"What about it?" Natsu asked.

"I want us to move just outside of Magnolia. Not too far away so that it would be a hassle to get to town or the guild hall, but deep enough in the country where our kids could have plenty of space outside to run around in."

Lucy gasped as an idea popped in her mind. "Maybe we could buy a spot of land in the forest behind Fairy Tail! Maybe even close to the dorms. Then when the kids get older and want to get out on their own they could go to the dorms and we'd still be close by if they ever needed anything."

Natsu smiled as Lucy went on and on, her eyes excited with possibilities. Lucy stopped in her ramblings, turned to Natsu and crinkled up her nose.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he shrugged.

"Then why are you just staring at me like that?"

"No reason."

Lucy frowned slightly, though there was a small grin of fun on her lips. "Nu-uh, there's something on your mind. Why you lookin' at me like that?"

Natsu shrugged again, chuckling slightly.

"Well?" Lucy asked, hands on her hips in play anger. "What are you thinking about?"

"You," Natsu answered.

"What about me?" Lucy asked, twirling her hair flirtatiously as she sauntered towards him.

"You're beautiful," Natsu replied, still leaned lazily against the door frame.

"Hm. Keep talking," Lucy said as she leaned against the door frame in front of him.

"Beautiful," Natsu pushed himself off the door frame and gently turned Lucy so that her back was faced against it.

"Talented," he continued as he leaned his arm against the door above her head.

"Smart," he tilted her chin up toward him and stole a small, soft kiss.

"A weirdo," he added as they broke apart, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Lucy gasped in false horror, harmlessly smacking him in the shoulder as she stomped towards their bed. Natsu chuckled as he watched her before going to brush his teeth. After a few minutes he headed to bed. Lucy was already under the blankets, eyes closed. She cracked one open as he climbed in next to her, though, holding the blanket up and helping to tuck him in.

"'Night, Luce," he whispered, pecking her on the forehead.

"Good night," Lucy sleepily answered.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

" _Wah! Wah! Wah!"_

Lucy grumbled as she heard crying coming from the two cribs sitting near her side of the bed. Assuming it was Kyri and her colic she sat up and rubbed at her eyes. It had been a while since Kyri had woken up in the night with a tummy ache. Natsu grumbled as he too sat up and scooted closer to Lucy's side as she reached over to pick Kyri up.

It wasn't Kyri crying though. Kyri was sound asleep, sucking on her thumb.

This time it was Luna who was crying, and crying loudly. Her legs were curled up against her torso. Her hands were balled into tight fists. Her face was screwed up in a pained grimace. Lucy gasped as she carefully picked the little girl up and held her close.

"What is it, baby? What's wrong?" Lucy asked as she cradled Luna close against her. Natsu frowned as she set a hand on the top of the baby's head.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Luna just continued to scream in pain. Lucy began unwrapping the blanket from around the baby to see if Luna was hurt in someway. She felt a cold chill go down her spine as she spotted a glowing red spot on Luna's knee. Lucy reached out to inspect the mark and recoiled in pain.

"Ouch! It's hot!" She cringed. "Nats-"

Natsu was already out of the bed and was racing to grab a lacrima. "Hello-...Yeah, I don't care what time it is! Something's wrong with Luna so get over here!"

Luna continued crying as Lucy tried to comfort her. Her heart ached to see her little girl in so much pain. She had no idea what that mark was, but she knew it burned and must have been putting Luna in excruciating pain. Natsu hung up the lacrima and sat down next to Lucy and Luna.

"Porlyusica is on her way," he explained as he set a comforting hand on Luna's head and stroked her hair. "Hang in there, kiddo."

Luna continued screaming all the louder. She eventually woke up Kyri who began crying out of sympathy for her sister. Natsu picked her up and began pacing, trying to at least comfort her.

Soon Luna's cries grew even louder and the three older children began to file into their parent's room, awakened by Luna's sobs.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Igneel asked as he crawled onto the bed and held out his hand. He conjured up the dancing stars that usually appease the little girl, but it didn't work this time. Luna just kept screaming.

"Does she have a tummy ache like-" Layla asked as she drew closer, but stopped midstep, her eyes fixated on the red spot. Her shoulders curled up and she let out a whimper.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing at the mark.

"We don't know, we called Porlyusica to come look at it," Lucy answered.

"I don't like it!" Layla cried, shrinking away. "It's scary!"

Lucy felt another cold shiver go down her spine as she glanced at Natsu. He too looked frightened, which was rare for him. They both knew Layla was sensitive to magical energy, and this mark looked magical in nature. Perhaps dark magic? But who would have casted a dark spell on a baby girl? Natsu leaned forward and kissed Luna's forehead a Lucy continued bouncing her.

He recoiled slightly as he caught a whiff of something he hadn't smelled in a while, but it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Nashi, hold your sister," he said as he passed Kyri to his eldest daughter and took off out of the room.

"Wai-where are you going?" Lucy asked, but Natsu was already gone. She continued bouncing Luna, trying to comfort her as her other four children crowded around their sister, clearly afraid for her.

Within a few minutes Porlyusica appeared in the door. "Anyone under the age of 20 who is not the patient get out!" she ordered.

Nashi, Layla, Igneel, and even Kyri looked up at their mother in question. Lucy put on a brave smile and nodded. "Go on," she told them. "Go to the living room, we'll be there in a minute."

Nashi set Kyri on her hip as she stood up, looking very afraid as she slipped out. Layla took Igneel by the hand and dragged him along behind her and Nashi, though he kept looking over his shoulder at his screaming baby sister.

Porlyusica approached Lucy and Luna, wand in hand. She set the tip of it against Luna's forehead.

"Just as I thought," Porlyusica muttered. "Dark magic corruption..."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Gray! Get your frozen butt out here!"

Gray grumbled as he rubbed at his eyes. "What the heck…"

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

" _GRAY!?"_

Gray sat up, frowning in confusion. Was that Natsu? What the heck wa he doing here? It was past midnight!  
"GRAY!"

Juvia stirred in the bed next to her husband and rolled over to face him. "Darling, what's going-"

"I don't know," Gray grumbled as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Stupid flame brai-"

"Darling, your clothes," Juvia reminded him.

"Crap! When did I do that!" Gray shrieked as he picked his pajamas off the floor.

Juven, asleep in his cradle, began to fuss as more knocking came from outside.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Oh, sh," Juvia said as she reached over to pick up the navy-headed baby boy. "Sh, sh, sh, it's okay."

"I'm gonna kill him for waking up the baby," Gray grumbled as he headed into the hall and opened the front door.

"What in the-"

"Come on!" Natsu grabbed Gray's arm and dragged him off behind him.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Gray shouted.

"Something's wrong with Luna and you've gotta help!" Natsu said as he continued dragging Gray behind him.

"Wait, what?" Gray arched an eyebrow. Obviously he hated the thought of something being wrong with Luna. Already at ten months old she was the darling of Fairy Tail. How could he not be? She was so sweet and quiet nature, almost never crying and happy to be held and loved on by all. But how was he supposed to help?

"She's got some demon magic on her," Natsu explained. "I smelled it! And it's hurt her!"

"Demon Magic?"

"She's got a red dot on her that smells like a demon and you've gotta get it off her!"

Gray frowned. That sounded bad, but…"How can I hel-"

"You're a demon slayer! Can't you just take it off!"

Gray's frown deepened. "I don't know. But I'll take a look."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Dark magic corruption?" Lucy's voice wavered as she repeated Porlyusica's diagnosed.

"We don't really know what all went into the spell Elena used to steal her from her biological mother," Porlyusica explained.

"I thought she just used an advanced version of density magic," Lucy said.

"Largely, yes, but how did she get the biological mother to sit still long enough to take the baby out of her and put it in herself?"

Lucy stomach dropped. She hadn't thought of that.

"I'm sure it was some sort of dark spell that she used to immobilize the birth mother. By the looks of things demonica in nature."

"What?" Lucy queaked as she clutched Luna closer to her.

"Because it looks like demon magic wa used on the birth mother while she was still pregnant with the child, and used extensively, it has made the child more susceptible to corruption. Furthermore, it seems a small trace of that magic ha latched onto her and has been festering since her birth, but has only recently grown big enough to cause her any pain."

"So do something!" Lucy screamed as Luna kept crying. "If it's slowly corrupting her get rid of it!"

"I'm not sure I can," Porlyusica sighed.

"No…" Lucy's bottom lip began quivering as she looked down at her little girl squealing in anguish. "No...there's got to be something you can do! You can't just...we can't...we can't give up on her!"

"I'll do some research, but I'm telling you that this is beyond my realm of power," Porlyusica sighed.

"Then how about Wendy? Or Storm? Can one of them do someth-"

The bedroom door busted open and Natsu rushed in, draggin a half-dressed Gray behind him.

"Do something!" Natsu screamed as he pointed to the still wailing Luna.

Gray gasped at the little girl's cries. She was in serious pain, he could tell.

"Sh,' Gray whispered as he approached Lucy and held his arms out for her. "C'mere and let Uncle Gray have a look at you, munchkin."

Lucy carefully passed her daughter to Gray who cradled her to his chest as he examined the glowing red spot on Luna's leg. He frowned.

"Yeah, it's demon magic alright."

"So get rid of it!" Natsu shouted. "You're a demon slayer, this is what you do, right?"

"Please!" Lucy begged. "If you don't it's just going to keep growing and corrupting her!"

"Seriously!?" Natsu screeched in a panicked voice.

Porlyusica nodded and explained the situation to the two men.

"So Elena wa fraternizing with some sort of demonic force to steal kids, huh?" Gray fumed as he looked back at the mark.

"And some of that power latched onto Luna," Lucy cried. "And if we can't...if we can't…"

Tears flowed down her eyes. This was not happening! No! She couldn't just lose her little girl like this! Corruption was a horrid thing, and Luna was such a tiny thing! There was a good chance she wouldn't survive. Natsu set a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her, but he too wa shaking as he watched Luna tremble in pain in Gray's arms.

"There's...there's something I could try," Gray said.

Natsu and Lucy gasped at the tatement, but Gray frowned slightly.

"It might just cause problems further down the road, though," he explained.

"How so?" Porlyusica asked.

Gray sighed, bouncing Luna gently as he explained. "Demon slayer magic is a funny thing. Sure, it can be learned like any other magic, but it can also be grated. That's how I got it. I never learned it per say my dad just gave it to me. But by doing that he aggravated it's...well...fickle nature. Learn it to fast and it can mess with your mind. Suddenly all the wicked thoughts of the demons you slay start infecting your mind and becoming your own. It's a fine balance between understanding a demon well enough to kill it and to start taking after one. And it's not something that can be learned overnight, even if you get the magic overnight."

"Would you stop monologuing and get to the point, brain-freeze, how are you going to help Luna!?" Natsu shouted.

"By giving her demon slayer magic, charcoal breath!" Gray shouted back.

"What!?" both parents gasped.

"Since it slays demons it can also counteract their magic. But you'll have to keep a close eye on her. Once she starts using it you'll have to make sure she gets help from either Porlyusica or myself so she doesn't go crazy with it. Hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Lucy asked.

"I mean...I was an adult when I got it. I'm not sure what effects it will have on a kid," Gray admitted.

"Hm," Porlyusica stroked her chin. "Given how young she is and how small her magic energy container is eve if you give it to her she probably won't be able to access it until she's older. Demon Slayer magic does require a lot of magic energy, more than she can possibly handle now. But it would stop the corruption, you are correct. What effects it will have once she can access it, though, well, that will be impossible to tell until she actually gets there."

"But you did it," Natsu said. He tried to make his voice sound confident, but it was obvious he was scared. "Gray, you're a demon slayer and you're still fine. But if we just let this corruption go on Luna will…" his voice wavered.

Lucy took in a deep breath. "We had a lot of unanswered questions with Titan Fire Magic when Nashi was born. We still have unanswered questions. But if we can deal with that we can deal with Luna being a demon slayer. Beides, it's the only way to save her, isn't it?"

Gray, Lucy, and Natsu turned to Porlyusica. The older woman sighed.

"It's the only solution that's presented itself. I can look into it some more if you'd like, but there's no guarantees that we'll find another option, and no telling what damage that corruption will do if we let it go on much longer."

Natsu and Lucy looked to one another. Without saying a word they both agreed.

"Do it, Gray," Natsu said.

Gray nodded and gently took one of Luna's hands in his. "Sh, hold on just a second longer, sweetie," he whispered. A soft light glowed around Gray's arm a the familiar mark of a demon slayer appeared upon it. After a few seconds the same glowing mark appeared on Luna's arm arm. The red light on her leg vanished. All the tension in the little baby's body left as she practically collapsed in relief.

"There. Done. I'm going home," Porlyusica grumbled as she stomped out.

Gray bounced Luna a few more times as he carried her back to her parents. "There you go, munchkin, you're all fixed up."

Lucy held her arms out and clutched Luna to her chet. "Thank you, Gray," she whispered. Natsu leaned over and kissed the top of Luna's head.

"Not a problem," Gray said. "And...erm...let me know if there's anything else I can do. Especially when she's old enough to...well, you know."

Gray took his leave as both partners sat on the edge of the bed, holding Luna between the two of them as she fell asleep from exhaustion. They both involuntarily glanced at the arm Gray had marked, but the tattoo had disappeared by now.

"Did we do the right thing?" Lucy asked.

"I guess," Natsu said. "We really had no other choice."

Lucy nodde, but didn't feel any better.

"Is she okay?" a soft voice came from the doorway. Natsu and Lucy turned to find the other four children peeking in.

"Yeah," Natsu answered, beckoning them to come closer. "She's okay now."

"What happened to her?" Igneel asked as he raced to his baby sister's side.

"She had a mark on her leg that was hurting her, but your Uncle Gray and Porlyusica got rid of it," Lucy explained.

"Is it going to come back?" Layla questioned fearfully.

"Nah, it's gone for good," Natsu said, patting her head.

Nashi said nothing, she only frowned deeply as she set Kyri, who had fallen back asleep, in her crib. Layla and Igneel asked a few more questions, which their parents answered as appropriately as they could until Natsu said:

"Alright, everything's fine now. No use sitting up worrying about it so go back to sleep."

"Okay," Layla nodded.

"Aw!" Igneel whined.

"Aw, all you want on your way back to bed," Natsu said before kissing the top of hi head and ushering him into the hall. He gave Layla and kiss and hug as she skipped out to.

Nashi, however, stayed put, still standing by Kyri's cradle, eyes fixated on Luna who was still sleeping in Lucy's lap.

"Nashi, that means you too," Natsu said.

Nashi didn't move. Instead she asked: "What was really wrong with Luna?"

Natsu and Lucy glanced at each other, caught a little off guard by the question.

Nashi sighed and hung her head. "You can tell me, y'know. I already know Luna's actually Elena's baby."

Natsu and Lucy gasped. They had discussed potentially telling Nashi the truth about Luna, but had never found the right time.

"How?" Lucy asked.

Nashi shrugged. "I just kind of figured it out. I knew something weird was going on when you two went off by yourselves for a few days around the time the twins were born, but I wasn't sure what. Then we came to see the babies and, well, I started noticing more weird things. Luna's the only one in the family with black hair. And she and Kyri were born the same day Elena's baby was. And everytime anyone mentions Elena's baby and how it went missing you two get a weird look on your faces. At first I didn't think it meant anything. But tonight when that mark showed up on her leg it...it gave me a weird feeling."

"Weird feeling?" Natsu asked.

Nashi rubbed at her arm. "When I was fighting Elena at the hospital she tried to use a spell on me. I...I don't know what it wa supposed to do because she never actually finished it. But it felt...bad. And dark. I...I don't really know how to explain it but I got the same feeling when I saw that mark on Luna's leg. And then everything just made sense."

Silence fell over the room. Natsu looked back at Lucy who had a similar bewildered yet sad and slightly guilty look on her face.

"I'm not mad at you guys," Nashi spoke up again after a few more minutes of quiet. "I know why you kept it a secret. People can be cruel sometimes, especially around things they don't fully understand," Nahi hugged herself a bit tighter before adding: "I think I'd know that better than anyone. I know you didn't tell anyone the truth to protect her. I just.." she hung her head. "...I just wish you would have told me."

Natsu slowly sat down on the bed next to Lucy and held out his hand. "C'mere, Firecracker."

Nashi slowly shuffled forward and Natsu pulled her onto his lap.

"You're right," Natsu said. "Luna's the baby Elena gave birth to. After your mother and I found out what she did we knew we had to do something so that baby could have a chance at a good life. So after she was born we adopted her and told everyone she and Kyri were twins to protect her, like you said."

"We sent Mest to go get her," Lucy added. "He wiped Elena's mind so she doesn't know where Luna is. There's no way for her to come find us."

Nashi stared at her hands folded in her lap for a bit before asking. "So why didn't you tell us?"

"Because we wanted to be sure you could keep the secret before we did," Lucy answered.

"But I'd never tell!" Nashi insisted. "I don't want people treating her like they treat me! Of course I'd never say a word!"

Nashi had no idea how much that statement hurt her parents. Rather than let on, though, NAtsu just pulled her closer.

"Yeah, we get that now. It' just…"

"Do you not trust me?" Nashi's bottom lip trembled slightly.

"No! Baby, it's not that," Natsu assured her. "It's just that...well...heh," the corner of his mouth curled up slightly. "You've grown up so fast. It's hard sometimes for us to not see you as that silly little girl who used to get cupcake stuck in her hair, or used to chase me around begging me to blow smoke rings at you so you could chase them through the living room."

Nashi chuckled slightly at the memory. The smile quickly faded, though, as she asked. "So...what was wrong with Luna?"

"Apparently some of the magic Elena was used was still stuck to her," Lucy explained before repeating what had just occurred to Nashi.

"So...she's a demon slayer now?" Nashi asked once the story was told.

"Not yet, but she will be," Lucy answered.

"Are…" Nashi twirled her hair. "... people won't be scared of her for it, right? I mean, they're not scared of Uncle Gray, so she'll be okay, right?"

"I…" Lucy bit her lip as she looked back down at the sleeping Luna.

"We don't know," Natsu said. "But whatever happens we'll deal with it as a family like we always do."

Nashi fiddled with her thumbs in her lap again. She pondered everything over for a while before looking back at Luna and asking:

"Can I hold her?"

Lucy nodded a Nashi crawled to her side and held her arms out for her little sister. She rocked Luna back and forth as she stared at her. It was funny, actually. Luna wa the one sibling NAshi had no blood ties to and yet seemed to be the one she had the most in common with. A mysterious magic that worked in mysterious ways. A link to a dark and tragic past. Both things that could bring on unjustified fear and hate.

Nashi leaned forward and kissed Luna's forehead.

"I promise I'll keep your secret," she whispered. "And I'll protect you from anyone who wants to call you dangerous or anything like that."

Lucy took Luna back and Natsu ushered Nashi back into the hall and towards her bedroom. Once Nashi was out of the room Lucy let a few tears fall and wiped them off on the back of her hand. She then stood and set Luna back in her cradle. She hovered over the baby for a while, holding her hand that had been marked.

"You'll be okay," she whispered. "Your big sister's gonna look out for you. She's gotten so much unfair hatred and cruelty her whole life for things out of her control, and yet she's grown up into a smart, compassionate, and understanding young woman with a smile and a laugh that can lighten the whole room. She's a bit like your Daddy in that way, her spirit's unbreakable. Despite everything she's turned out to be amazing. If she can do it, so can you".

.


	64. Midnight Snack

**Midnight Snacks:**

 _Clank!_

Juvia picked her head up off the pillow as she heard something or someone knocking around in the kitchen. She frowned as she listened to the rumbling from down the hall. Gray still hadn't come back from the Dragneels yet. She'd been waiting for him, holding Juven and rocking him asleep. The little baby was still asleep against her, sucking softly on his tiny fist.

Juvia ran a finger over the back of his head, smoothing his dark navy hair that was the same color as his oldest brother before putting him in his bassinet and tiptoeing to the kitchen. She conjured up an orb of water, ready to attack if need be. She didn't find an intruder in the kitchen, though, but instead her husband.

"Gray, what are you doing?" she asked as sent the water away and approached the ice wizard.

"Making chocolate pudding," Gray answered.

Juvia frowned as she glanced up at the clock on the wall. "It's four o'clock in the morning. Why on earth are you making chocolate pudding?"

"Because I've lost control of my life," Gray answered as he reached into the cabinet and pulled out two bowls and spooned some pudding into each of them. He stuck a spoon in either bowl and passed one to Juvia.

"Here," he said gruffly.

Juvia took it from him and took a spoonful. As she ate the pudding Gray turned around and grabbed her by the waist. She squeaked in surprise a he set her on the cupboard and then leaned against the wall next to her. Juvia ate another spoonful and kicked her legs underneath her as watched her husband. He was in a gloomy mood, that much was certain.

"So what happened?" she asked.

"Hmph," Gray said before shovelling another spoonful into his mouth. The two ate their treat in silence for a few moments more before Gray finally answered:

"Long story short, Luna got cursed so to save her I turned her into a demon slayer."

"Huh?" Juvia asked, confused.

Gray then went into explaining in full detail what had happened.

"Oh, well," Juvia stated, not really sure how to respond to that.

"Yeah," Gray said, shovelling another spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

"Well, it's a good thing you were there," Juvia said.

"Is it?" Gray asked. "I'm not so sure I did the right thing."

"She was cursed," Juvia reminded him. "There's no telling what would have happened to her if you hadn't given her your magic."

"There's no telling what will happen to her now," Gray said. "You don't know what demon slayer magic can do to your head if you can't handle it."

"But you handled it," Juvia replied.

"Only because I had Porlyusica helping me."

"And Luna will have both Porlyusica and you to help her," Juvia said as she reached out and set a hand on her husband's shoulder. "It might be a bit of a rough road for her, but she'll have her Uncle Gray to help her."

"Hm," Gray sighed.

Juvia leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "You did the right thing and probably saved her life."

It was only when she leaned back she realized she had a bit of the pudding on her hands and mouth, and she had left them on Gray.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry!" Juvia squealed.

"Huh?" Gray asked, oblivious to the situation.

"I got pudding on you."

"Oh," Gray turned and looked at his reflection in the kitchen window.

"Sorry, I didn't-hey!" Juvia recoiled as Gray dipped hi finger in his bowl and smeared a bit of pudding on her nose.

"Got you back," he grinned.

"Oh, you," Juvia playfully frowned as she flung a spoonful of pudding at his chest. Gray then flung a spoonful of pudding at her, and then the two got into a full blown pudding fight. At some point they just gave up using the spoons and began chucking handfuls of pudding at each other. Of course, with that tactic, they ran out of pudding fairly quickly, so Gray grabbed Juvia by the waist and playfully wrestled her to the ground.

"Gray!" Juvia squealed as he pinned her to the ground and began peppering her face and neck with kisses. He chuckled as he set a finger under her chin and tilted her face towards his. Their lips softly brushed against each other. Juvia tried to run her finger through his hair, but found it to be matted with pudding.

"Oh, what a mess!" she giggled. Gray also laughed as he stood up and helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, guess we should probably get cleaned up," he smiled as he took her by the hand and led her to the bathroom to run a bath.


	65. Happy Easter part 1

**Happy Easter:, pt. 1**

 **AN:** **Hey guys….I'm back...so, if you didn't guess from the length and lower quality of the last chapter I have been a little under the weather, to put it mildly. To put it bluntly, I have had the cold from Hades for the past ten days and have felt like death! But, I'm slowly on the mend now and I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. So, I apologize for the last chapter being sketchy as well as having to cut this one in half. I am getting better, but I'm still pretty tired so I'll have to finish this up and post the second part of this hopefully tomorrow (even though it's already a day late, lol). As usual you guys are awesome! You have given this Fairy Tail series of mine much more attention and credit than I have ever dreamed. So as a half thank you, half apology for the unexpected hiatus and dip in quality to you guys, I have a special announcement.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: Coming soon will be a new full length story to this series. And, though I won't tell you the whole plot, I will tell you that it will be a Grand Magic Games story! Yes, Nashi and the rest of the birthday gang will be competing in the Grand Magic Games soon! You guys have been asking for this since forever and I'm gonna give it to you. So look out for that, now onto the Easter celebrations.**

 **Farrah Lee-Dreyar: 15**

 **Benedict Orlando: 15**

 **Nashi Dragneel: 12**

 **Storm Fullbuster: 12**

 **Cato Dreyar: 12**

 **Roman Fernandez: 11**

 **Persephone and Koree Redfox: 11**

 **Bianca Fullbuster: 10**

 **Portia Orlando: 9**

 **Lorelle Strauss: 9**

 **Eva, Minette, and Von Fernandez: 8**

 **Layla Dragneel: 8**

 **Igneel Dragneel: 7**

 **Meeko Fullbuster: 7**

 **Vera Orlando: 4**

 **Isla Conbolt: 4**

 **July Dreyar: 2**

 **Luna and Kyri Dragneel: 1**

 **Juven Fullbuster: 4 months**

 **Vance Strauss: 3 1/2 months**

Reina stifled a yawn as she brushed Vera's hair into a ponytail and put a daisy clip in her hair. Vera hummed happily as she played with the skirt of the new dress. Though money was not nearly as tight as it used to be for the Orlando's, Reina still occasionally found it hard to make ends meet. Still, she'd managed to scrape together enough money to get all three of her children new outfits for Easter. Vera has a yellow sun dress with daisies on it. Portia had a long, flowy, yellow skirt and white blouse. Benedict had khaki pants, a white shirt, and a yellow tie. As for Reina herself, she was wearing one of her older, but nicer dresses, but still they all looked nice for the Easter party at the guild hall.

After she had finished getting Vera ready Reina called for the older two to come to the door so they could get going. Portia came skipping down the hall, her platinum blond hair pushed back in a lacey headband. Reina asked her to turn so she could get a good look at her, and then nodded in approval at the sight. Benedict showed up last, tugging lightly at his tie.

"Not sure I tied this-"

He stopped at hearing his mother gasp. He looked up in confusion which only deepened when he saw tears in his mother's eyes.

"M-Mom?" he asked.

"Oh, you look so grown up," Reina exclaimed as she set her hands on her son's shoulders.

"Benny's handsome!" Vera cheered.

Benedict blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Thanks, guys."

Reina took a deep breath. "Alright, emotional Mommy moment over, let's go."

She led her children out the door and they headed to the guild hall. The smell of spring flowers mixed with the aroma of pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, gravy, and biscuits cooking. The only ones here were the Dreyars and the Strauss', both clans. Reina had agreed to come slightly earlier to help get everything ready. It was the least she could do after all the Dreyars had done for her and her family.

"Hello, everyone. Oh!" Reina crooned as she walked towards Lisanna, who was holding a sleeping Vance in one arm, who was dressed in a white rabbit onesie. "How adorable."

"Yeah, I've got my own little Easter bunny," Lisanna giggled as she stroked her son's lavender hair, a combination of both hers and Bixlow's color. Vance yawned and opened his eyes, bright, vibrant green, same as his father. He smiled and held his arms up towards Benedict, who was peaking over Reina's shoulder.

"Oh, you see your buddy?" Lisanna asked as she passed Vance to Benedict, who smiled and set the little baby against his shoulder, the ears of his onesie hood falling in his face. Vance grunted and beat at the ears with his tiny hands until Benedict moved them out of the way. Lisanna smiled as she patted her son's back.

"You're so good with the little ones, Benedict," she complimented the teenager.

"Eh, I try," Benedict shrugged.

"You'll be a great daddy one day," Lisanna told him.

Benedict blushed slightly. "Ergh...not anytime soon, please."

"Of course not, silly!" Lisanna giggled. "I almost feel bad asking you to look after him while I finish getting these centerpieces ready."

"I don't mind," Benedict said as he gently bounced Vance against his shoulder.

"Benny!" a tiny voice called. Benedict turned to find July running towards him. Benedict bent down and set July on his hip before walking to a nearby table and sitting down with the two boys. Vera soon joined them and the four got into a game of peek-a-boo. Portia and Lorelle helped Lisanna set up the centerpieces of pastel colored lilies, white ribbons, and tiny ceramic bunnies. Reina, Mirajane, Evergreen, and Farrah worked to cook breakfast in the kitchen. Laxus, Cato, Elfman, Bixlow, and Freed decorated the walls and bannisters with the same lillies and ribbons as the centerpieces.

Benedict continued playing peek-a-boo with Vance and July. Vera sat next to him and tried copying him.

"Hey, Benedict!" a merry voice called. Benedict turned and saw Farrah coming out of the kitchen, a tray stacked full of bacon in her hands. She set the tray down and took off her apron, using it to swat Lorelle's hand away from the food.

"Not yet!" she scolded as she patted her hair back into the bun tied up on the top of her head.

"Please, for your favorite cousin?" Lorelle begged.

"You know Vance is my favorite," Farrah joked, causing Lorelle to gasp in horror as Farrah waltzed over to Vance, still propped up against Benedict's shoulder.

"Who's a little cutie?" she asked as she rubbed her nose against his. Benedict could only stare at Farrah. She wore an off the shoulder red blouse and an a-line white skirt decorated with red roses.

"You...erm...look nice," Benedict blushed.

Farrah beamed and playfully slugged him in the shoulder. "Thanks, you clean up nice yourself."

"Meh," Benedict shrugged as the rest of the food was brought out.

Pretty soon the rest of the guild began to file in. And the room was packed with happy, laughing, and talking wizards.

"Aw!" Mirajane squealed as the Dragneels walked in, all five kids in matching outfits. The girls wore dresses with peach skirts, cream tops, and a seafoam green collar. Igneel wore peach shorts, a white shirt, and a seafoam green bow tie.

"You all look so cute!" Mirajane crooned.

"I look like a fruit salad," Igneel grumbled causing all the adults to laugh.

"Hi, Igneel," Portia waved as she skipped to her friend's side. "I like your bow tie."

"Thanks," Igneel smiled.

"It looks too tight."

"Shut it, Ice Brain!" Igneel shouted at Meeko as he walked in with the rest of his family. The Fullbuster kids were not matching. Storm wore a sky blue shirt and dark blue slacks. Bianca wore a white dress. Meeko wore a gray and white plaid shirt and khaki shorts. Juven, to everyone's delight, wore a yellow chick onesie.

"Oh, look, look, look!" Lisanna cheered as she ran to Juvia's side, holding Vance.

"Oh, my goodness!" Juvia crooned as the two mothers held their babies out side by side for comparison. "We'll have to get a picture of them later!"

"Yes!"

The Redfoxes and the Fernandezes all came in next, all of their kids dressed in different outfits of all colors. The Conbolts were some of the last to arrive, Isla looking like a little princess as she skipped along behind her parents.

"Alright!" Laxus called once everyone had arrived. "Breakfast is served! After breakfast we've got...how many, babe?"

"Three," Mirajane answered.

"Three Easter Egg hunts. One for little kids, one of big kids and teens, and one for the adults. So stand by for those!"

Everyone busied to fix their plates and eat the breakfast that had been made.

Nearly all of the children sat at one table as they ate and chatted with one another.

"Alright," Mirajane called as she approached the kids table. "Who here is ten or older?"

Benedict, Farrah, Nashi, Storm, Cato, Roman, Koree, Persephone, and Bianca raised their hands.

"Alright, here are the eggs and prizes for the little kid hunt. I'm going to ask you to fill them for me," Mirajane set a rather large bag full of striped and polka-dot plastic eggs and candy and prizes. "Stripes are for kid-kids, polka dots are for the itty-bitties."

"Okay, will do Mama," Farrah smiled.

"Thank you. The rest of you," Mirajane turned to Portia, Lorelle, Eva, Minette, Von, Layla, Igneel, and Meeko. "Here are the eggs for the big kid hunt."

She set a pot full of hard boiled eggs. She reached into her pocket and pulled out some white crayons.

"I'll be back with the dye, you kids start coloring."

Each of the younger kids reached in and grabbed an egg to draw crazy designs on. Mirajane quickly returned with three bowls of dye.

"Now make sure you keep up with how many of each color you dye. There should be 20 blue, 20 red, and 20 yellow."

"Okay!" Igneel said eagerly as he all but threw his egg into the red dye.

"Igneel! You're gonna break 'em!" Layla whined.

"Yeesh, starbutt, why are you always so wild?" Meeko grumbled.

"I'm not wild! I'm rab-unk-tte-ous!"

"Rambunctious," Layla corrected.

"Whatever," Igneel grumbled as he went back to coloring with the white crayon on another egg.

The older children at the other end of the table began stuffing the plastic eggs full of candy and toys. All but Bianca. She sat awkwardly looking from the "little" kids to the "big" kids. She'd always hung out with Layla, Eva, Minette, and Portia. They were her group. Her fellow "Hot Mess Queens." She, however, being the oldest of the group was the first to cross over from "little kid" to "big kid."

And she wasn't sure what to do now.

Sure, she could hang out with Storm if she wanted. But he was just her boring big brother. She hung out with him all the time. She lived with him!

And it wasn't that she didn't know or had never hung out with the other big kids before. She'd grown up with them!

It was just…

...weird being a big kid now. In a lot of ways she still felt like a little kid. She still wanted to color and dye eggs rather than fill them. She still wanted to go hunt them with her basket. She wasn't sure she'd like all the big kid games.

"You okay, Bianca?"

Bianca jumped at the sound of Storm's voice.

"Oh, erm, yeah. Just still tired I guess," Bianca answered.

Storm frowned at his sister. "You sure?"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Okay," Storm answered, clearly not convinced, but choosing not to press the issue as he went to get another glass of orange juice.

"You're a horrible liar, you know that, right?" Roman, who was seated next to Bianca, whispered.

"I said I'm fine!"

"I know what you said. But I also know you're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Lying again."

"So, what? You've just added lie detecting to your already ridiculous magic lineup?" Bianca asked.

"Would you believe me if I said 'yes?'"

"No."

"Then no. And how do I have a ridiculous magic lineup?" Roman asked.

"You can use three different types while the rest of us can only use one!"

"Oh," Roman shrugged. "Well, I don't know why you're feeling bad, but you can be on my team for our hunt."

"Oh, um, thanks," Bianca said as she picked up an egg and began filling it with candy.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Alright, little kids, go!" Laxus cheered as he opened the doors for the little ones. "Remember, polka dots are for the itty-bitties!"

Natsu and Lucy were some of the last out the door, each holding a twin by the hand. The polka-dotted eggs were all hidden in low, easy to find places. Vera quickly found a pink one and held it high above her head.

"Look, Mama, I got one!" she cheered.

"I see," Reina smiled.

Vera kept walking about and eventually found three more, cheering each time she did.

"Aw, I can't find any!" Isla whined, rubbing at her eyes.

"Oh, keep looking, sweetie, you'll find some," Wendy encouraged as she set a hand on her daughter's head.

"Hewe," July called as he toddled to Isla's side, holding out an egg he'd found. "Hewe! Take one o' mines."

"Aw," Wendy crooned as Isla took the egg from July, smiling as she put it in her basket.

"Kyri, honey, wait up," Lucy called as she chased after the eager new walker running as fast as her little legs would take her. Natsu chuckled after them as he held Luna by the hands to help her walk. She hadn't quite gotten a hang of this walking thing like her sister had, but she was getting close as she carefully put one foot in front of the other while clinging to her Daddy's hands.

"Hey, Luna, look," Natsu said as he gently led her to a patch of grass and set her down.

"Look, there an egg," he said as he sat on the ground next to her and pointed the blue egg out.

"Ah!" Luna cried in excitement as she picked it up.

"Here, you wanna put it in your basket?" Natsu asked as he held the basket out to her.

Luna didn't put the egg in the basket, though, but kept playing with it…

...inevitably causing it to open a spill all the sugary contents all over her. She jumped and dropped the egg, eyes wide with shock. The she cried, covering her eyes with her tiny hands.

"Aw, c'mere," Natsu crooned as he pulled her into his arms. "You're alright. Big bad candy's not gonna hurt you."

"Igneel, you better not fall out and break another bone!" Lucy shouted from where she was still chasing Kyri.

"I won't," Igneel promised from the tree tops he'd climbed to to look for eggs. And he was finding them, quite a few actually. He smiled as he tossed two more into his basket and jumped to another tree to continue his search.

"Hey, Lorelle, I actually found that one first," a shy voice called.

"Well, too bad you're too slow!" Lorelle countered as she put the egg in her basket. "You're never going to get eggs moving like that, Portia. Just like you couldn't get a nice dress!"

Portia cringed at the insult, but Lorelle wasn't done.

"I guess poor girls don't get Easter eggs either."

Portia sighed as she hugged herself, looking down at the measly three eggs she'd found. Lorelle had a point. She was always behind all the other kids. She could have at least left her dress out of it this time! Her Mama worked hard to buy her this stuff. She sighed as she trudged along through the yard, not really looking for eggs anymore.

" _Thunk!"_

Portia looked up and found an egg lying in the middle of the path through the trees in front of her. Portia looked about, but saw no one who could have dropped it, so she picked it up.

" _Thunk!"_ another one dropped down from the tree tops a few feet in front of her. Portia smiled as she raced to it and picked it up. Another one dropped a few feet in front of her again. She ran and picked it up. Then it happened again. And again. And again. Portia giggled as her basket began to fill.

"Hey, no fair! Igneel's giving Portia all his!" Lorelle complained.

 _THWACK!_

"Ouch!" Lorelle shouted as an egg hit her in the head. "I'm telling!"

She stormed off as the egg rolled to Portia's feet. She giggled, picked it up, then craned her head back to look up into the treetops. Igneel sat perched on a branch, arms crossed in a huff.

"Thanks, Igneel!" Portia called as she waved to him.

Igneel smiled at her. "Don't mention it!"


	66. Happy Easter pt 2

**Happy Easter pt. 2:**

"Alright, big kids, pick out your teams!" Laxus called.

"Us!" Koree cheered as she put an arm around both Persephone and Nashi's shoulder. "Gotta play with my sister and best friend!"

"Hey, Nashi's my best friend!" Storm argued, grabbing Nashi's arm.

"No, she's mine!" Koree insisted, holding Nashi tight as Storm tried to tug her away.

"Ergh, guys, please stop," Nashi wheezed from Koree's tight grip.

"She's not a toy, let her go," Persephone scolded as she smacked both Koree and Storm on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" they both groaned.

"Don't you wanna be on a team with your sister anyways, Storm?" Persephone asked.

"Well, yeah, Bianca's gonna be our third person," Storm answered.

"Really? Because looks like Roman's your third," Persephone said as she jabbed a thumb at where Roman and Bianca were standing in a blue hula-hoop that had been placed on the ground.

"...Oh," Storm commented after an awkward pause.

"Go on, and get on the blue team," Persephone shoved Storm towards his sister.

"Heh," Farrah giggled as she set and hand on Cato and Benedict's shoulders. "Guess that means we're the yellow team," she said as she led the two boys to the yellow hula hoop.

"Alright, here's how this goes," Laxus explained as he paced in front of the three teams. "Each team has 20 eggs hidden about that are the same color as the hoop you're standing in. So 20 red, 20 blue, and 20 yellow. One member of your team is going to run and find one egg, and only one!"

He pointed a warning finger at the older children who all giggled. They all knew the rules (except for Bianca who was listening intently to make sure she didn't do anything wrong.)

"You will then bring it back, put the egg in the basket, and then tag another person to go hunting. The team to find all 20 of their eggs first wins! The winning team will be able to pick out their basket first."

Mirajane walked to her husband's side with a giant basket filled with smaller baskets wrapped in colorful tissue paper.

"Each of you will get to get a basket. But the winning team picks first, second place team picks second, and the last place...well, you just get the leftover. But no one will be able to open theirs and know what was inside until the game is over. So even if you win...you might not get what you want."

 _Wow. The stakes are a lot higher in this hunt that the little kid ones. Is it bad that I want to go back?_ Bianca asked.

"So even if you win you might still lose?" she whispered to Storm.

"Yeah, that's what makes it fun."

"Just makes me confused and stressed…"

"Any questions?" Laxus asked.

No one asked anything, but Bianca did nervously dig her toe into the grass. This sounded like it was going to be hard.

"You alright, Bi?" Storm asked, noticing his sister's change in mood.

"Erm, yeah, I'm fine," Bianca answered.

"Hey," Strom smiled comfortingly as he put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "It's not that bad. Look, Roman and I will go first to show you how to do it, alright?"

Bianca smiled and nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Three, two, one, go!" Laxus called.

Storm, Nashi, and Farrah all took off running. Bianca watched them curiously as they disappeared into the woods. Bianca watched them go in wonder. They were really fast! How was she supposed to not only run faster than them but also find a blue egg before they found their colors?

"You alright?" Roman asked, noticing the nervous look in her eyes.

"How am I supposed to beat them?" Bianca asked.

"Uh...use your angels…" Roman said in a bit of a confused voice.

"Wait-we can use our magic!?" Bianca asked.

"Um...yeah…" Roman answered, frowning in confusion as Storm came running back with a blue egg in his hand. He dropped it into the basket and then high-fived Roman who took off running.

Bianca sighed. Alright, being able to use magic made her feel a bit better. She could fly ahead of the rest of the kids.

Roman quickly reappeared at the edge of the forest.

 _Wow. He was fast!_

Roman dropped his egg in the basket and then patted Bianca on the head.

"Alright, your turn!"

Bianca crossed her arms in front of her face, her body disappearing in a white glow. She reappeared decked in a golden robe, a matching blindfold covering her eyes. Golden wings sprouted from her shoulders. Her hair had also changed to gold. She smiled as she spread her wings and took off into the air.

"Whoa! What was that?" Roman asked as he watched her disappear into the air.

"Her golden Barakiel form," Storm answered plainly.

"Huh?"

"When Bianca first got her magic she got four angel forms: Raguel, the one with the horns-"

"Like the music kind, or the kind growing from your head?" Roman asked.

"Both."

"Oh! I don't remember seeing that one…"

"It's her strongest one. She can't hold it for very long so that's why she doesn't use it very often," Storm explained.

"Oh. What are her other three?"

"Barakiel, the one you just saw with the blindfold. Shamsiel...she just kinda looks like a normal angel with that one. And then Messenger where her hair, dress, and such look all spikey."

"Spikey?" Roman arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah...I don't know how else to explain it. Her hair gets short and stands up on all ends. She's got long sleeves that are cut into points, and a short skirt that's cut the same way."

"So kinda like the dresses Aunt Sorano wears?"

"Kinda. Anyways, all of her forms were white when she got them, but as she's been training and getting stronger she's been able to unlock a stronger 'stage' I guess you could say. They're all golden."

"Really? How many golden angels has she unlocked?" Roman asked.

"Just two," Storm answered. "Barakiel and Shamsiel."

"Shamsiel is the one she used to save Minette, right?" Roman mused, thinking back on how Bianca had saved his little sister from being crushed by a tree branch.

"I'm not sure," Storm said. "I wasn't there. Sounds right, though."

"Hm," Roman hummed as he looked up at the spot in the sky where Bianca had disappeared.

 _I've always been grateful to her for saving Minette when I couldn't. But I guess I never really stopped to think about just how powerful she is._

A small smile spread on his face.

 _Not sure why I'm surprised, though. She can turn into angels, she has to be powerful. Still...golden angels. I've never even heard of them until now._

Bianca promptly returned, still in her angel form. She quickly changed back as she touched down to the ground, dropped her egg in the basket, and tagged Storm on the shoulder. He took off running and Bianca stepped back into the circle, panting heavily. Roman frowned in concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...just wore myself out I guess…" she answered.

"Well, that's not good, the hunt's just started," Roman said as he patted her on the back. "Maybe just stick to your white forms from now on, okay?"

"Hmph," Bianca scoffed as she straightened herself out. "I'm fine."

She did not need to wimp out her first time playing with the big kids.

"Just saying, you don't need to wear yourself out," Roman repeated as Storm came back and tagged him for his turn to hunt.

Roman rushed off and then returned with quickening speed again.

 _How is he finding them so quick!?_ Bianca wondered as he tagged her into the race. She took on her golden Barakiel form again and took off to the sky. If she were being honest she did feel quite tired, but she was determined to do her best to win…

...until she passed out.

"Ergh," Bianca grumbled as she opened her eyes and looked about her. Well, that was just great! She was lying on her back in the woods. Well, she couldn't just stay there, she had too get up and kept-

"Bianca!"

Bianca turned to find both Storm and Roman running towards her.

"Guys, what are-" a horrid feeling hit her stomach. "Oh, no, did we lose?"

"Who cares! What happened to you?" Storm asked.

"I...uh...guess I overdid it…" Bianca grumbled.

"I told you!" Roman shouted.

"Shut it Grape-Head!"

"Do you still feel bad?" Storm asked, looking his younger sister over.

"Nah, just a bit dizzy, it's fine," Bianca grumbled as she began trudging back to the guild hall.

Storm was not convinced as he held his hand out and said: "Cleanse."

A wave of warm water poured over Bianca. She wanted to chastise Storm for being overprotective...again! But the spell really was helping.

"C'mon, get on my back," Roman offered as he bent down in front of her.

"I'm fine!"

"I know. I'm just trying to cheer you up," Roman said. "Figured a piggy back ride would help."

Oh. Well, that did make a difference.

"Won't I be too heavy for you?" Bianca asked.

"Nah. I can carry all the triplet at once, so you'll be fine," Roman assured her.

"Really?" Bianca looked Roman over again. Was he really that strong? Curious to find out she climbed onto Roman's back.

"Hang on," Roman warned with a big grin before taking off at top speed. Bianca screamed as she held on for dear life.

"Fernandez, you better not drop my little sister!" Storm warned as he chased after them, a worried glare on his face. Bianca and Roman ignored him as they rushed towards the guild hall, smiling all the way. By the time they got back out of the woods and into the yard the other kids had already picked their baskets. Roman carried Bianca all the way to where the remaining three baskets were left.

"Here, you pick first," he said as he set her down.

"Really?" Bianca asked softly. "I mean...I'm kinda the reason we lost…"

"Just pick out a basket," Roman said.

"But…"

"I'm not picking mine until you pick yours out," Roman insisted, crossing his arms.

Bianca crossed her arms and stared back at hi, the two locked in a strange staring contest.

"Oh, for Mavis' sake, would one of you just pick a basket!" Storm shouted. Bianca and Roman jumped, neither of them realizing he'd caught up to them until now.

"Oh, for good grief!" Storm grumbled as he stomped over and scooped up the remaining three baskets and dropped two at Roman and Bianca's feet. "Here, it doesn't really matter which you'd pick anyways!"

Roman and Bianca blushed as they bent down to pick their baskets up…

...at the same time, colliding skulls.

"Ouch!" they both shouted as they tumbled to the ground. Laughs erupted from the other kids who were watching. The two embarrassed kids with headaches grumbled as they stood up with their baskets.

"Alright, one, two, three, open!" Mirajane called.

The older kids all tore the paper off of their baskets. Bianca carefully opened hers and smiled softly. Inside it was a pink, wired basket filled with a pack of hair ties, chapstick, a chocolate bunny, a purple dream catcher, a set of nail polish, a glittery coin purse, and a headband.

"Not bad," she said as she looked through her new loot. _Good thing none of the boys got this one._

"Erm…" Roman grumbled as he looked into his newly opened basket.

"What did you get?" Bianca asked as she looked to see what he'd gotten.

In Roman's basket was a yellow beach towel, a sand castle kit, a bunch of tropical juice boxes, yellow flip-flops, a jump rope, and frisbee, some fruit candies...and…

Bianca couldn't help but snicker slightly as Roman picked up a pair of sunglasses with golden lens and glittery frames and put them on.

"Hm...not really my look, eh?" he asked.

"Not exactly," Bianca agreed.

"Here," Roman took the shade off and set them over Bianca's eyes. "Yeah. They look a lot better on you."

"Oh," Bianca gasped slightly. "Um...thanks...uh…" Bianca looked back into her basket. "Uh...here…"

She held out the dream catcher towards Roman.

"Huh?" he asked, looking genuinely surprised by the gesture.

"I I...I don't...it...erm..matches your hair."

Roman smiled as he took the dreamcatcher and tied it to his belt.

"Thanks," he said before skipping back inside.

Bianca pushed the sunglasses back up onto her nose as she washed him run off.

"It matches your hair?" Storm asked once Roman was gone. "What the heck was that?"

"I panicked, okay!?" Bianca shouted back.

"Over what? You're just trading gifts! What is there to panic about!?"

"I don't know...sometimes I panic for no reason, okay!?"


	67. ANNOUNCEMENT!

So, I have some good news and some bad news.

The bad news is "Children of Faires" is being put on hiatus for now.

The good news is it is being put on hiatus because I'm now writing "The 25th Grand Magic Games!"

I promised a Grand Magic Games story, and I'm delivering.

The link is posted below, please go check it out.

And always always, you guys are awesome, I love you, and I'll see you at "The 25th Grand Magic Games!"

s/13276436/1/The-25th-Grand-Magic-Games


	68. COMPETITION ANNOUNCEMENT!

OH. MY. **GGGGOOOOSSSSHHHH!**

The responses to "The 25th Grand Magic Games" has been phenomenal! Within 24 hours I have gotten 8 reviews, 25 follows, and 16 favorites! Never has any of my stories gotten so much attention so quickly! Seriously! You guys are amazing, I love you! You guys give me life! LIFE I TELL YOU!

And I want to thank you guys for your awesomeness. So I'm sitting here thinking...hm...none of my Fairy Tail stories have cover art...

WELL LET'S CHANGE THAT!

I am going to hold an art competition and the winners will get to have their art as the cover for my stories!

Here's how it's going to work, I will create a secret pinterest board below. All you have to do is go add me as a friend (my username is earthbendingravenclaw) and send me a message and I'll add you manually. I will then pick my favorites from the selections and make them the cover! I will, of course, post links to the art in the story's descriptions, and I will have an winner announcement chapter with links as well. I will give you credit, don't worry.

Now, there will be some rules:

1.) It has to be YOUR art that YOU have created! No sharing someone else's art. I will be checking dem links, and if I smell something fishy I'll message the original artist and make sure it was actually you. So, NO ART STEALING!

2.) Please keep it PG. I don't know all my reader's ages but I'm assuming that many of them are under 18. No M stuff. No NSFW stuff. Just keep it classy guys. I will delete you pin if I don't. And that's not to mean that's just to keep everyone safe.

3.) You will have to pin your submission by next week, Saturday May 11th. Now, of course, if you have some art you still want to share to the board afterwards, please feel free to do so, but you won't be eligible for the competition.

4.) Please say what story you want your art to be the cover of in the description so I know which story you are going for.

Anyways, I love you guys! Thank you SO much for all the love.

Cannot WAIT to see what you beautiful people come up with!

My username: earthbendingravenclaw


	69. Where I've been

Hi guys.

I...well...I know I've been pretty absent for a while. So first of all, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I kinda fell off the map.

A lot has happened in my life the past few months. I'm still trying to process it all. So, while I' going to try to be more active here once again I won't make any promises.

"I'm going to just pause right here and ask for prayers because I'm about to go on a long rant. And if you don't want to read I understand I just have a lot I need to get off my chest and I kinda feel like I owe you guys an explanation for my disappearance.

Short Explanation: I spent five months in a very unhealthy and emotionally abusive relationship (gaslighting, manipulation, and power imbalances to boot), and I've spent the last month trying to recover from the break-up and fallout.

Long explanation: This past July I moved across state to start a new job. I was pretty much on my own. I knew almost no one in my new hometown. So I started visiting churches. I found one I really liked. And in my Sunday school class there was this guy who kinda took me under his wing and showed me around. We just kinda clicked. But I was still new to town. Everything in my life was new. I had a lot to learn and figure out. So when he admitted, not even a whole two months later that he liked me, I told him that I kinda liked him back but that I wasn't ready for a relationship. In response to my answer that I was not ready he said he'd wait "But not too long. Because I've been lonely for a long time." Big red flag. But, for whatever reason, I ignored it.

So we agreed to just be friends...I thought. But whenever we were out together, he'd act like we were already a couple, comparing us to couples on television, introducing me to his parents, telling friends we were practically together.

Looking back on it I think I knew that this wasn't right. But when I came to this place I was alone. But whether intentional or not he had placed himself in a position in my life where all of my social connections were through him. He introduced me to all my new friends and aquaintances, and he could bad talk me and quickly take them all away if he wanted to if I stopped the relationship. But he was genuinely nice to me. He brought me food when I was sick. And he said and did everything "right." For all intents and purposes he was a good guy. In short, I felt like I couldn't say no. I felt like I had no reason to say no.

Fast forward to a couple weeks later. He's moving houses so I bring him food. Even though we'd agreed to just be friends and he said he'd wait he asked me for a kiss. Fourth red flag.

But again I felt I had no reason, no right to say no to him so I stupidly agreed./

That night he made us facebook official. It gets shared all over social media. As we are driving home from our first official date (although according to him every outing we'd had while still friends was a "date" he starts asking about our possible future wedding. I knew in my head things were going way too fast and I wasn't ready. But again, if it weren't for him I may have still been alone trying to find new friends so I felt I couldn't say no. And when I thought about bringing this up, when I would start to try, he'd beat me to it. I don't think he meant to. But whenever I felt like saying something he'd cut in and say "I know we're moving fast, but I think this is the right thing because _ don't you agree?" And the thing he'd fill the blank in would usually be about how I was helping him. As nice as this guy was he had a lot of personal issues. He would bring up one of these issues and then go on this long, flattering tangent about how much I was helping him. And he would say such pretty things and nice things and they sounded so complimentary that I knew if I said "no, I don't agree" I'd look like a big jerk. So I always said yes.

And I'm not trying to pin all the blame on him . I should have stood my ground and I should have said no. But I was scared to. So things continued. And I start getting expensive and lavish gifts from his parents who start calling me their future daughter in law online, and telling their friends and family members that we'll be getting married soon. All of a sudden I went from just casually dating this guy to being practically engaged to him. I'm still not even sure how it happened. But I'm getting roses at work and beautiful jewelry, and these elegant serving trays and kitchen tools that must cost a fortune, and gift cards to restaurants that I could even afford to walk through the front door of on my own, so how can I say no? I would look like a horrible person if I said no or backed out now. I knew it, and I think he and his parents knew it too.

Then it happened. I'd always wondered how he and his family could afford to get me such amazing gifts. It turns out that he is in CRIPPLING debt. Like, absurd amounts of debt.

He never told me about this when talking about weddings, or marriage, or future. In fact I found out by accident. He was never planning on telling me. And when I confronted him about this, he just shrugged it off. "I had no idea it would bother you this much. How much debt are you in?"

I told him that I have a small, 7,000 dollar student loan that I am diligently making payments on that should be forgiven in five years. (Something I DID mention before, while he lied about his debt and kept it a secret. Again, I only found out about it by accident.).

His reply: "Well, no wonder you're freaked out. You're an exception to the rule. Almost everyone our age has debt. You're the exception not the norm." What he was really trying to say is "Stop making a big deal about it. You're the weird one here not me."

He was the one who lied and kept secrets from me, but somehow I'm the one who is out of touch with reality.

From there I tried to find a way to get him out of debt. The whole time I'm researching and crunching numbers, he's watching cat videos. He even pulls my screen away and shoves his phone in my face to show me a cute kitten he found while I'm trying to solve HIS debt problem. And then he went to bed and left me in the midst of a panic attack without so much as a second thought.

I woke him up and confronted him about it. He apologized and said he'd get a financial class subscription. We're supposed to go through it the next time I see him."We don't. He plays videogames the whole time.

"We do come up with a plan though. Since he did make more money than me once we were married we would use MY paycheck to pay off the debt and live off of his. This of course meant we'd have to cut back on expenses. His response? "Can I keep my playstation subscription? I try to confront him about this but I get the same song and dance. Promises to change but the next day he's out buying more video games. And I still haven't seen a glimpse of that financial class he'd promised. We have another conversation and it's more of the same stuff. "Yeah, but you've helped me so much with_. That's why I know this is right.

It was then I realized what was really going on. He wanted me to fix all his problems for him. He pressured me into a relationship I wasn't ready for, dumped all his problems on me, and expected me to just fix it all without complaint. Heck, he expected me to give up my entire paycheck for years while he wouldn't even give up a But I let him do it. I gave into the pressure. I let myself get pulled into and let it all go on for FAR too long. And that's my fault and I am so ashamed of myself. But that weekend my dad came down to visit and THANK GOD he did. His fatherly instinct picked up that something wasn't right and he finally talked some sense into me. That night I ended it. I told him I want to break this whole romance thing off and start over as friends.

A few days later we met at and I gave him his ring back.

He said he wanted to go back to being friends, but then went right to talking about the possibility of us getting back together. It hadn't even been a week since we'd broken up and he was already talking about us getting back together, even after one of my big issues was that we've moved too fast. After we broke up I got some pretty nasty and passive aggressive posts from his mother on social media. His only response was "she doesn't hate you." And the posts didn't stop. And neither did the hints about us getting back together. I've since unfollowed him and his mother on online. I've stopped contacting him and so far he's made no real effort to contact me.

'm still reeling from all of this emotionally. I'm embarrassed and ashamed of myself for letting this happen. But I am doing better, and writing has always helped me get through the dark patches in my life so I'm going to try and get back into the swing of things. Again, so sorry I just disappeared on you guys. You're all awesome and I love you.

I'll have a new chapter for "25th Grand Magic Games" up later today. I don't promise that it will be great, because I'm still a bit shaky emotionally, but I need something to get my mind off things and you guys deserve an update, so here I am.

I hope y'all can understand, but if not that's okay.

I love you guys, and I miss you. And I'm really sorry for the wait.


End file.
